TMNT 2003 S1
by CT311998
Summary: When the glass jar broke fifteen years ago not four, but six turtles fell into the sewers and were mutated - four boys, two girls. My version of the 2003 TMNT cartoon with two extra turtles in.
1. Things Change

**A/N: I only own Elisabetta and Catharina.**

**I'm sorry if I'm using a name created by someone else, but there are not enough female renaissance artists with names as long as the Turtles that can be easily shorted, so let me know, and I'll try to make my versions different from your versions.**

* * *

**Character bios:**

**Elisabetta, Elisa or Ellie for short - named after ****Elisabetta Sirani.**

Elisa is the third-eldest and oldest girl in the family - older than Don, Cath and Mikey, but younger than Leo and Raph - has harlequin green skin, wears a pink mask that was tied in a bow, with the ends running down her shell - as it's longer than the boys - and has a pair of Kamas.

Like Raph, she can be sometimes can a bit hotheaded, but has much better control over her anger unlike him, and can sometimes be the only one who can clam him down. Being the eldest girl, she often acts as the voice of reason in the family, although sometimes can't help but let the others fight amongst themselves, but she only when they not fighting somebody else. She gets very annoyed with Mikey's jokes, but deep down knows he has a serious side - which he rarely shows.

Voiced by Amy Birnbaum

**Catharina, Cath or Cathy for short - ****named after Catharina van Hemessen.**

Cath is the second-youngest in the family - only Mikey is younger than her - has shamrock green skin, wears a white mask similar to Elisa's, and has a pair of Tonfas.

After Donnie, Cath is smartest in the family, and often has to serve as translator for his scientific talk. She often helps him in the lab during his research as is also the family doctor, as she studies medicine in her spare time - either from books or medical shows she watches - to help treat her family's injuries. Like Leo, she tends to take her training seriously, especially after their first battle with the Shedder.

Voiced by Tara Sands

* * *

In a dark alleyway on a night of a full moon, six figures were cornered up against a wall.

_Leonardo: My name is Leonardo, and right now my siblings and I are in a mess of trouble._

A bunch of punks came closer to the six figures, carrying bats, chains, pipes and even staffs, as one of the figures lowered his eyelids.

_Leonardo: Our backs are up against the wall in some trash strewn ally. Cornered by the toughest street gang on the East side._

The gang all stared at the figures.

"Look at the freaks?" one asked.

"What's with the dweeby costumes?" another asked rudely.

"This ain't Halloween!" a third snarled.

"You're going down freaks!" the leader announced.

He pulled a staff out from the back of his jacket, and then spun it in front of him.

"Yeah!" some of the gang laughed.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons..." the leader declared, pointing at the figures.

One-by-one, the figures came out of the shadows - all giant turtles wearing masks and carrying ninja weapons. The first had a purple mask and carried a Bo Staff, the second a white mask with a pair of Tonfas, the third an orange mask with a pair of Nunchunks, the fifth a red mask with a pair of Sais, the fifth a pink mask with a pair of Kamas, and the sixth, a blue mask with a Katana - another being held in the holder on his back.

"..especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!" the leader finished.

The turtle with the Katana took the over out and gritted his teeth while crossing them over.

_Leonardo: He's wrong! We're not wearing costumes._

The turtles then all jumped and got ready to fight the gang.

"Hyah!" they all shouted.

* * *

In the city of New York, in the dead of night, people above the surface were going about their business on their way home or driving through town. Unknown to anyone however, in the sewers beneath the city, in a hidden lair, a giant mutant rat called Splinter - dressed in a brown kimono - was holding a lit candle with a walking stick.

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows." he explained to his students, who were hidden around the lair. "Darkness gives the ninja power, while light revels the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this flame without reveling yourselves?"

He flipped the candle off his stick and caught it, and then put his stick down.

He then ducked as one of his students - carrying a Bo Staff jumped over him to extinguish the candle, causing him to miss and crash against a well, as he had breathed loudly.

"Too noisey, Donatello." he told him.

Another of his students then jumped towards him quietly while swinging a nunchunk, but when he got to Splinter, the rat stood up, causing him to lose his balance and crash into Donnie.

"Hey!" Donnie cried.

"Ow!" the student moaned.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo." Splinter said.

A third student - carrying a pair of Tonfas - then came down from the ceiling, but accidently hit a pipe with its foot, causing Splinter to move out of the way, and then kicked it towards the other two.

"Oh!" it moaned, this one female.

"Too foolhardy, Catharina." Splinter told her.

A fourth then walked towards Splinter quietly - carrying a pair of Kamas - not making a noise, but then jumped and tried to put out the candle, but Splinter ducked before it could, causing it to crash into the others.

"Not your best attempt, Elisabetta." Splinter told her, as it was another girl.

A fifth then creeped up behind him - carrying a pair of Sais - and then jumped over him, but missed as he ducked. The student then landed on the floor and turned to him with determination, as Splinter got up and walked backwards slightly. The student then twirled his Sais around, then charged at Splinter, but he was a bit loud, as Splinter turned and tripped him over with his walking stick, causing him to crash into the other four.

"Ahh!" he growled.

"Ow!" Mikey moaned.

"Oh!" Cath groaned.

They all moaned as Splinter stood back up and looked at them all.

"Poor choice, Raphael." he told the fifth student.

Unknown to him, his sixth student was right above him - with a pair of Katana holders against his back, with a Katana in each. He then opened his eyes, brought out his Katanas, sliced the candle in half, and then caught the flaming end with one once he hit the ground, reveling himself to be a giant turtle - just like the rest. He brought the candle to his beak, and then blew it out, and then Splinter turned the lights on as he threw the candle piece in his hand, while the others all got up.

"Well done, Leonardo." he told his student.

His siblings watched as Leo kept throwing the candle piece up and down.

"Teacher's pet." Raph snarled.

"Ninja dropout." Leo joked, throwing the candle at him.

"Ooh!" the others mocked, as Raph growled and came at Leo with an angry look - crunching up the candle piece as he did.

"My sons." Splinter said.

They all turned to him as he slapped his eye in annoyance.

"Ah. My children, if you are to become true ninja, you must work harder." he explained, as they all sat down in a line in front of him - Don on Splinter's far right, Elisa beside him, then Raph, Leo, Cath, and then Mikey.

Cath and Elisa were the only girls in the house, but both cared a lot for their brothers and adopted father.

"Your path in life will not be an easy one." Splinter explained, as Mikey spotted a fly buzzing over him. "The outside world will not be a friendly place for you."

Mikey began to catch the fly with his hand while the others listened to their master.

"You six are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you." Splinter explained, as Mikey kept trying to grab the fly. "Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage - shadow warriors - and you must never be discovered by the outside world."

Mikey then caught the fly in his hands, which made him grin, but then saw Splinter looking angry at him.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Before Splinter could say anything else, the ground began to shake.

"Huh? What is that noise?" he wondered.

Debris from the ceiling began to fall to the floor, and the turtles all got up and turned around.

"Whoa! Earthquake!" Mikey exclaimed.

"In New York?" Donnie questioned.

"It's possible, but not very likely." Cath deduced.

Part of a wall nearly fell onto them both, but they both moved away just in time. A small hole then burst out from the bottom of the wall, and then a tiny metal robot came out of it. The turtles all brought out their weapons, as it came into the lair, followed by many more, which then turned and charged at them.

"What are those things?" Leo asked.

"New York City cockroaches." Mikey guessed sarcastically.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!" Raph growled.

He then kicked one of the metal things as it came at him, sending it flying, and then got stuck upside down in the ground.

"Smooth move, bro." Elisa joked.

Another one then charged at them, but Donnie hit it with his Bo with a bat, then tried to do the same with a third, but it caught it with its dentures, so he then lifted it up and smashed it against the floor.

Elisa jumped and stabbed one right in the head with her Kamas, then sliced off another's head as it jumped at her.

Cath wacked one with one of her Tonfas as it came at her, knocking it against a wall, then tried to hit another with one, but it grabbed the end as she swung it around, so then she hit it on the head with her other Tonfa.

Mikey jumped while spinning his Nunchucks and knocked off the heads of two of them, followed by a third and then a fourth, and then knocked another two away.

"Hey, Leo, think fast!" he shouted, grabbing a seventh.

He spun around and threw it to Leo, who sliced it in half with his Katanas. He then jumped and sliced another with them, then sliced them through a third, which split in half once they landed on the ground.

Master Splinter whacked one in the head with his walking stick as another five approached him

Leo turned and watched worriedly, as Splinter whacked another away, followed by another.

"We have to help Master Splinter!" he shouted, before he and his siblings charged at the metal things near him. "Come on!"

Leo kicked one as it jumped at him, Cath whacked another towards Elisa with her Tonfa - who then stabbed it with one of her Kamas.

"Nice one, sis." Cath commented.

"Thanks." Elisa said, holding her thumb up.

Raph stabbed one with his Sai, Don then stood on one, and then Mikey knocked one of a pillar - accidently destroying it in the process. Splinter then whack his walking stick at two of the four in front of him, knocking them back.

As they kept fighting, they didn't know that the metal things were chewing up the support beams.

The turtles began to run towards Splinter, and then Raph jumped and knocked one of the metal things away with his Sai. Donnie whack another in the head with his Bo, while Cath smashed another against a wall with her Tonfa. Leo and Elisa both looked saw the roof about to cave in, freaking them out, as some of the metal things fell onto the floor.

"Look out!" Leo shouted, grabbing Raph as he was about to stab one.

He pulled Raph back before the ceiling collapsed onto him, destroying two of the metal things.

"You alright?" Elisa asked her brother.

"Fine." Raph grunted.

They all looked and saw Splinter on the other side of the debris, fighting the remaining metal things, when more of the ceiling fell between them.

The turtles all gasped worriedly before running through the smoke creating by the debris.

"Oh, no." Don muttered.

"Master Splinter!" Raph cried.

"Sensei!" Cath cried worriedly.

Leo was the first through the smoke to the debris.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" he called, trying to move some of the debris, but got no replied. "No!"

A few minutes later, one of the metal things moved its head - as it was still active - before Raph stood on it with his foot, destroying it. He looked at it angrily, before twirling his Sais and then put then away in his belt.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey wondered, staring at another with Elisa.

"You got me, bro." Elisa stated, as Raph approached them both.

"Well, whatever they were..." he snarled, before kicking it away from them. "..they're junk now."

Leo, Don and Cath meanwhile, were trying to pull the debris loose to free Splinter.

"Guys, Splinter, we've got to find Splinter." Leo reminded them, looking through a small gap in the debris, but couldn't see anything.

The three ran towards their siblings.

"Master Splinter, can you here me?!" Leo called.

Cath turned to Donnie. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

Donnie nodded, and took something out of his bag that he had wrapped around him.

"Donatello, anyway too..?" Leo asked, before they all heard a beep and turned to him. "What are you doing?"

"Shell-cell." Don explained, pointing at the thing by his ear. "I'm calling Master Splinter, I hope."

"Let's hope he knows how to answer it." Elisa hoped.

On the other side of the debris, Master Splinter was lying unconscious, when a ringing noise woke him up. He sat himself up while rubbing his head, and then took out a Shell-cell from his kimono, which then opened up.

"Hmm. Which button do you press...?" he wondered, pressing buttons.

On the other side, Donnie could hear Splinter, as he'd already answered it.

_"..to answer this thing."_

Donnie, Leo and Cath smiled in relief, as they were closest.

"At least he answered it." Cath sighed happily.

_"Hello?"_

Leo took the Shell-cell off Don. "Master Splinter, are you alright?" he asked.

_"Hello?"_

"Master Splinter." Leo said.

_"Stupid device!" _Splinter groaned.

"You don't have to press any buttons." Leo explained.

On the other side, Splinter now had the Shell-cell against his ear.

_"You already answered it."_ Leo assured.

"Uh...Leonardo, whatever those metallically menaces are, they have manged to eat through the support structure of our home." Splinter explained.

On the other side, the six turtles were all listening closely.

_"We must leave right away."_ Splinter explained. _"Meet me at the old drainage junction near south-point."_

Mikey moved in to listen closer, but then Raph and Elisa shoved him away.

"Ohh!" he moaned.

Cath took out a map from Donnie's duffle bag and opened it up, showing them the sewer system under the city.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"If we take the south conduit, it will intersect with the old drainage tunnel." Donnie explained, showing the others.

"We'll meet you there, Sensei." Leo assured.

Mikey came back up and wrapped his arms around Donnie and Cath.

"What he say?" he asked. "What he say? Did he mention me?"

Raph then pushed him away again in annoyance.

"You need to control that ego of yours, little brother." Elisa scowled.

Mikey looked up nervously at her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Don and Cath had packed some of their things into Don's duffle bag, in case they needed them, while Leo, Raph Elisa stood by the entrance, as Mikey looked up at a pipe - which was now broke in half, as water dripped down from it.

"Good-bye broken pipe. Good-bye grungy payphone. Good-bye dented manhole cover." Mikey said, before Raph began to approach him. "Good-bye home sweet home."

"Hello cruel world. Come on." Raph said, pulling Mikey's mask back.

"Ooh!" he groaned.

Leo then led the others through the hole in wall, before noticing some holes in the floor.

"Looks like those things have been through here." he deduced.

"I wonder how much damage they've done to the whole sewers then?" Elisa wondered.

"You got me, sis." Cath shrugged.

"These walls are seriously compromised." Don explained, pointing at the ceiling. "It's lucky this roof has caved in."

They then stopped in the tracks, making Don take his words back.

"You were saying?" Raph asked.

"Ah! Can't go forward, can't go back." Leo muttered.

"Well, now what?" Elisa asked.

"Looks like we go up." Raph said.

He walked towards a ladder leading to the surface as the others followed.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea." Leo argued, as Raph began to climb.

"We've got no other way to go, Leo." Donnie argued.

"Don's right. It's our only option." Cath agreed.

Leo sighed. "Alright." he gave in, turning to the others. "But we're only going up to go down the next manhole, got it. No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said; it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight."

"We got it the first _thousand_ times, Leo." Raph reminded. "Just follow my lead."

He began to climb up the ladder, and then lifted up the manhole cover at the top - which was in an alleyway. Once he saw no one was around, he jumped out and hid behind a wall, as Leo poked his head out.

"Come on, Leo, move it!" Mikey complained, waving his hand by his face, getting Leo's attention - as he was below Leo. "I don't wanna be staring at your butt any longer than I have too."

Raph was about to move into the city, when he and Leo heard a noise.

"Shush, guys." Leo whispered.

He ducked down as Raph hid against the shadows off one of the buildings, just as a man on a red scooter pasted by.

Raph then checked to see if the area was clear while approaching a door, but could hear some talking inside.

_"Drink up, Janey." _a woman said.

_"Come on!"_ a man complained.

_"Hey!"_ a woman laughed.

Raph jumped onto a canopy on top of the door, just as the two people came out of the door laughing, and then he jumped and held onto a lamppost. He then looked down the street, and saw a manhole cover in an ally across it.

"Ah! Manhole cover, 12 o'clock." he sighed.

He jumped from the lamppost onto the road, and then hopped over a blue car as a yellow one came down the street, just missing sight of him. He then got up, only to see a blue armoured car heading towards him.

"Agh!" he grumbled.

He hid behind the front of the car, as the armoured car came to a stop.

"Now what?" he mumbled.

The armoured car then backed up into the alleyway, as Raph hid behind the wall near it as it stopped, and then the headlights went out. The back doors opened - as well as the drivers door - and at least for punks came out of the van, heading for a door to the building, which one then opened before they went inside.

Once inside, Raph came out of hiding and ran towards the armoured car, and then looked under it - to see one of the front tires right over the manhole cover.

"Great! Just great!" he moaned sarcastically. "The old turtle luck and true to form."

He then got up and kicked the back end of the armoured car in anger.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph." Leo said sarcastically.

Raph turned and saw his siblings hiding behind the wall.

"Yeah." Mikey joked. "I don't think they heard you over in Joysey."

"Do you want us to get caught?" Elisa asked annoyingly.

"Give me a hand!" Raph demanded, pointing at the armoured car.

Mikey raised his arms to joke, when Raph held his finger up.

"Don't...even...think...about it, Mikey!" he snarled.

Leo pointed to Mikey - who was behind him - in annoyance, while Elisa hit him on the back on the head.

"Ah. Forget you guys, I'll push it myself." Raph mumbled, as he walked to the back off the van.

He then began to push on it, but it wouldn't budge, as it was heavy, when they all head voices inside.

_"Oh, man, what a score."_ a voice said.

Raph then heard laughter, and turned and saw a shadow on the other side of the door window.

"Hide Raph!" Leo hissed, getting Raph's attention. "Come on! Hurry!"

"Over here!" Elisa hissed. "Quick!"

Raph ignored them both and hid inside the armoured car just as the building's door opened.

"No!" Leo hissed.

"Whoa!" Mikey moaned, covered his eyes. "Poor choice, Raphael."

"Only he'd do something stupid like that." Elisa groaned quietly.

"Like you wouldn't, sis?" Cath asked innocently. "I mean, you can be hotheaded like him sometimes."

"Yeah, but I'm not as stupid as he is." Elisa argued.

The four men came walking out of the building carrying a duffle bag of money each.

"Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash!" their leader laughed, who had blue hair, a black shirt, and a yellow and purple over shirt, with a purple dragon on either sleeve - his name was John. "Creep, man. Creep to be pleased by us wolves!"

One by one, they began throwing in the sacks of money into the back of the armoured car, but couldn't see Raph - as he was hanging onto the ceiling. John then closed the doors, and then typed up a code on the lock. They then all got into the car and drove off out of the alley, as the five remaining turtles ducked behind the blue car, and then watched it leave.

"Oh, man." Donnie moaned.

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck?" Mikey joked.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about." Leo argued. "We've gotta get him outta there."

Donnie brought out his Bo Staff as they all ran towards a building.

"Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" he joked, bending his Bo forward, and then swung onto a nearby fire escape.

"You're on, bro!" Cath shouted, jumping after him.

The others then followed, and then made it to the rooftop - Mikey coming in last. They then all ran to the edge of the building, and saw the armoured car down below them on the street.

"We can cut them off at 3rd and 1st." Leo explained.

"If we run like crazy." Don added.

"Is there any other way to run?" Mikey asked, as they ran along the building.

"I don't think there is, little brother." Elisa teased.

The armoured car turned right on the road, as the turtles all jumped onto another building.

"Ha, ha, yeah!" Mikey laughed, racing ahead of the others, as they jumped from building to building. "You guys are too slow!"

He then looked back, as his four siblings all jumped and flipped over him, before they kept on running.

"Hey!" he complained, before racing after them.

They then all kept jumping from building to building, but then Mikey jumped on top of a flat rooftop door, and then slid down the length of it, before flipping himself forward. He took out one of his Nunchucks out, and then used it like a zipline on a washing line, but then crashed into a green shirt, causing him to crash onto another rooftop. He then sniffed it, before removing it from his face.

"Hmm. Springtime fresh." he breathed.

Cath then landed near him as the others kept running off.

"Come on, you goofball." she said, holding her hand out.

He then took it as she helped her up, then he threw the shirt down, before they ran after the others and jumped off the building.

"Whoo-hoo!" Mikey whooped.

* * *

Down in the sewers, Master Splinter was walking towards a lit room, and once inside, saw it was the place he was heading for.

"Ah. The old drainage junction." he sighed, while looking around. "Now, where are my children?"

He looked down at the floor as he heard a noise.

"Huh?" he muttered.

The floor beneath him began to crack, and then he backed away, and then saw another part of the floor crack. A metal thing then jumped out of one of the holes, and then another jumped out of the other hole. They both snapped their dentures as Splinter looked startled.

* * *

Back on the surface, the armoured car was still driving through the city, with Raph now looking out of one of the back door windows. It then turned right into an alleyway, then turned right near the end of it, before backing up, so it was parked with the front facing the street.

Raph then heard the other doors open and hid himself, as the gang piled out. They all walked towards a door in the alley, when John turned to a chubby looking member near the van holding a baseball bat.

"Hey, Two Ton, watch the truck!" he ordered. "We wouldn't want somebody to steal our _stolen_ money."

He then laughed as he walked towards the door, while Two Ton began pacing around the back of the armoured car. Unknown to him, the five other turtles were above him on one of the rooftops, watching him.

"Only one guard." Elisa smiled. "Should be easy to handle."

"You said it, sis." Cath agreed, as they hit their fists together.

Two Ton then heard a can rattle nearby. "Huh?" he wondered.

He looked at one side of the armoured car, but couldn't see nothing there. Mikey then crept up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hey, this is a 'no parking' zone. He's your ticket..." he joked, holding up a piece of paper. "..and here's your fine!"

He then kicked Two Ton right in the chest, knocking him right against the armoured car.

"Whoa!" he groaned, as he hit the back, knocking him out cold.

"Nice work, Mikey." Leo admitted, jumping down with Elisa.

"I gotta admit, impressive." she commented.

"Ah, it's a ninja thing." Mikey blushed, as Donnie and Cath landed behind him.

They then all approached the back of the armoured car.

"Now, let's get Raph out of there." Leo told the others, as Raph pounded on the door - his speech muffled.

"Man. What ever happened to good old fashioned padlocks?" Mikey wondered, staring at the lock.

"Ha, where's the fun in that?" Donnie grinned, taking out two screwdrivers from his bag, and then gave one to Cath. "This one's all ours!"

"We'll have him out in no time." Cath assured, as they walked towards the lock.

Raph kept pounding on the door, his speech still muffled.

"What's that, Raphael?" Mikey asked, flapping his hands by his ears - unable to help himself. "You're gonna have to speak up, dude. I can't hear you."

Raph growled angrily, and then punched the door as hard as he could, creating a long pounding noise.

"Okay, I heard that." Mikey said.

"We're trying to work here!" Don scowled, turning to him - goggles now on his eyes, Cath wearing a pair herself.

"But..." Mikey said, before Elisa put a hand over his mouth.

"Keep quiet, or they'll never get him out without alerting anyone." she hissed.

Mikey nodded, squeaking quietly.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Master Splinter was cornered by five of the metal things - three more having just showed up.

All five of them approached him as he looked worried. He turned to his left as one grabbed hold of his kimono with his dentures, then it pulled on it slightly. He then whacked it with his tail like a whip, sending it flying towards a wall, but it was only phased, as it looked showed its head, and then snapped its dentures again.

Splinter then backed away as the five metal things approached him again, raising his walking stick above his head, ready to fight. He then lowered his eyebrows, as two of the metal things snapped their dentures and then jumped at him.

* * *

Back in the alley, Don and Cath had almost finished cracking the lock to the armoured car. They both tinkered with the wires, and then Donnie caused a spark to come from two of them. They both then took their goggles off as the lock beeped, unlocking the armoured car.

"Hey, Raph, welcome back, bro." Mikey said, as Raph jumped out of the armoured car in anger.

He then took Mikey by surprise as he tackled him and they began to fight in a close grapple.

"What a hothead." Leo muttered, turning to the others.

"You said it." Cath agreed, as Raph punched Mikey.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Mikey cried, as Raph pinned him against a wall.

Elisa turned and then saw something she didn't wanna see right now.

"Uh, guys..." she muttered, bringing out her Kamas, as Leo, Cath and Donnie turned to the gang.

"We don't have time for this." Leo explained, bringing out a Katana while Donnie and Cath brought out their weapons.

"And why not?" Raph asked, turning around.

"Because we're not alone." Mikey gulped.

The six turtles then backed against the wall the back of the armoured car was, as the gang from earlier marched towards them, carrying either bats, clubs, chains, pipes and staffs.

"Look at the freaks?" one with red hair, a black vest and yellow headband asked called Spike.

"What's with the dweeby costumes?" Two Ton asked rudely - having regain consciousness when the turtles weren't looking to alert the others.

"This ain't Halloween!" a third snarled - who was African-American, wore a lime green shirt and shorts, his dragon all over it, and with short black dreadlock hair called Cliff.

"You're going down freaks!" John announced, spinning his staff in front of him, before pointing at the Turtles. "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!"

Donnie gritted his teeth, and then began to spin his Bo around in from the side, and then in front of him. He then whipped it in front of him, before jumping up and then spun around, scraping it along the ground.

Cath spun her Tonfas around as she held them, then back flipped while she still held them as she landed, holding her right up above her head, and her left in front of her.

Mikey spun both his Nunchucks around as he spun around and grinned, before putting the ends of them under his armpits.

Raph brought out one of his Sais and began to spin it around while growling happily. He then brought the other out and spun it around, before he jumped, spun around and did a kick move.

Elisa spun her Kamas around while spinning around in a circle, and then held them crossed over her face, directly between the eyes.

Leo did two slice moves with his Katana while spinning around - bringing the other out as he did - then did a few more slices. He then waved them both around, then jumped while spinning around, and then crossed them over like a X in front of him.

"Hyah!" they all shouted.

They all then jumped and quickly took out the gang - knocking them down into a pile one-by-one - with Two Ton, Cliff and a one with orange spikey hair, and army green shirt and a black vest - a dragon on either side - called Vince on top.

The turtles grinned while standing over the gang - Mikey spinning one of his chunks as they did.

"Let's get outta here!" John shouted, running away - the only one who hadn't been knocked out.

"I'm with you!" Spike cried, as the rest got up.

They all then ran down the alley, as the turtles watched.

"Give me some green." Mikey joked, high-threeing Raph.

"What sore losers." Cath teased.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Donnie admitted.

"I hope there are more of those guys." Raph hoped.

"Why you say that, bro?" Elisa asked.

"Cause I'm just getting warmed up." Raph told her.

Mikey then turned to the rooftop as a shadow appeared above him.

"Uh...well, looks like you got your wish, Raphie boy." he said, pointing at the figure.

The others turned to the roof as more figures showed up on it, all wearing black and grey outfits - with yellow eyelids.

"Are those guys...ninjas?" Leo questioned in shock.

"Either that or we'll all seeing things." Cath shrugged.

The figures then jumped down from the roof and formed a big circle around the six of them - revealing themselves to be ninjas, with a red foot symbol on their chests.

"Well...they're certainly ninja-esque." Mikey gulped.

"I thought we were the _only_ ninjas in this town!" Donnie exclaimed.

"So do I!" Cath gasped.

"Be ready, for anything." Leo whispered, crossing his katanas over.

"I am so gonna enjoy this." Raph grinned.

"You're not the only one, bro." Elisa smirked.

Don bent his Bo forward and pole-vaulted over some of them, then once he landed on the ground, spun around and knocked two over with it. He then got up and saw another two heading right for him - one holding a Kanata while the second was weaponless. He blocked the swordsman's attack with his Bo, while hitting the other in the chest with it, then lowered it and tripped the swordsman up.

"Uh!" he moaned, hitting the ground.

Donnie then grinned with pride, but then both ninjas got back up, surprising him.

Cath blocked one's chopping attack with her Tonfa, as another - carrying a Bo Staff - charged at her from behind, but she spotted its shadow. She then kicked the first in chest - knocking it against a wall - then spun around tackled the second before it could strike her.

Three of them - all weaponless - then jumped and surrounded Raph - one behind him, with another on either side of him - and began to send a variety of kicks and punches at him, but he ducked under them all.

"Nice dragon kick. Ah, sweet double phoenix punch." he commented. "Hey, you know this one?"

He then spun around and kicked all three right in the chest, knocking them away.

Elisa ducked as one with a Bo Staff tried to hit her, before blocking another attack from it with one of her Kamas, but then it kicked her in the chest, knocking her back slightly. The ninja then tried to ram her with his Bo, but she dodged out of the way, and kicked it in the back, knocking it into another.

Leo blocked one's katana with one of his own, then the ninja pushed his back, but then he spun around and tripped it up, knocking him onto his chest. Leo then back flipped onto a platform above him. He then turned right as another of the ninjas jumped onto the platform, and then ran along the wall towards him. Once it got close, it tried to hit Leo with his Katana, but he blocked it with both of his, and the ninja jumped off the wall, and skidded on the platform. Leo crossed his Kanata's over as he turned to the ninja, but then another jumped onto the platform behind him. He then turned as both tried to hit him at the same time with their Kanata's, but he blocked their strikes. He then spun around again and blocked again, as they both began pushing his swords down with theirs, causing him to groan and grit his teeth as he struggled to hold them back.

Mikey spun his Nunchucks around, and then tried to hit one, but he blocked the ninja with a pair of Tonfas. He kept trying to hit it, when another - with only one Tonfa - landed behind him and tried to kick him, but he ducked. He then block both their attacks with his chucks, as he tried to hit them, as one nearly hit him in the chest with his hand.

Two more then landed in front of Don, who then both threw a Shuriken at him, as he lifted his Bo up, causing them both to get stuck into it.

"Wuh?" he muttered, looking up.

One of the ninjas then jumped and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him into one of the armoured car doors.

"Whoa!" Mikey yelped, getting knocked into the armoured car beside his brother. "Don, are we beating them, or are they beating us?" he asked, putting his Nunchucks into his belt.

Donnie yelped franticly, before pulling open the armoured car door and dashed inside. He then dragged Mikey in and closed it, before about a dozen Shuriken's hit it.

"Ask me again when we're _winning_, Mikey?" he asked sarcastically, opening up the door again.

"Yeah." Mikey moped, his hand right near a Shuriken. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Back in the sewers, two of the metal things were walked towards Master Splinter slowly, as he raised his walking stick up, with his eyebrows lowered. Both of the things then jumped at him, but he then whacked his stick at them like a piñata, knocking their heads off as they hit the ground. A third then jumped out from his left, but then he swiped his walking stick at it, and chopped its head off.

He then looked at what was left of the metal things, when suddenly the floor began to crack beneath his feet.

"Humm?" he muttered, looking at his feet.

The cracks then got bigger around him, and then he fell down a big hole created by them.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed.

He fell down a deep dark tunnel, then crashed against one of the edges.

"Whoa!" he groaned, as he hit it.

He then rolled around as he slid down the tunnel, before coming to a stop in another tunnel after entering a small hole. He got to his feet in pain, then wiped some of the dust of his kimono, before walking down the tunnel. His eyes then widened when he entered a large bright room beyond a big hexagon shaped door, amazed by the sight of it.

* * *

Back on the platform, Leo was still struggling to keep the two ninjas at bay, when another three jumped in front of him, trapping him. He then manged to punch the one on his right in the chest while holding his sword, and then kicked the one on his left away. The other three then pushed him against the wall, but then swung one of his swords forward, making them move back a bit, and then swung the other at them, knocking them off the platform.

He then jumped on top of the armoured car, then jumped off it onto the ground beside Mikey. Elisa then jumped over to them, followed by Raph, who then both crouched down in front of them, all staring at more of the ninjas.

"How many of these goons we have to _bap_, before they get the hint?" Raph wondered in annoyance.

"Really? They just keep coming." Mikey moped, as two more ninjas landed in front of them.

"I don't think they're gonna give up so easily either." Elisa deduced.

"Time to switch to plan B." Leo decided. "Donatello? Catharina?"

Inside the armoured car, Cath and Donnie were trying to hot-wire it, so they could escape.

"We're almost there, bro." Cath assured.

Donnie then connected two of the wires, causing a spark to come from them, which started the engine.

"This bus now leaving for anywhere but here!" he announced joking, closing the door as he sat in the driver's seat - Cath in the one beside him.

The others turned as more of the black ninjas jumped into the ally.

Leo put his swords away and touched Raph's shoulder. "Come on." he said. "We're going."

Donnie began to drive the armoured car off, as Leo, Raph, Elisa and Mikey jumped into the back - as the back doors were open. Elisa then closed them up as Don rode down the ally, and would've run over some of the ninjas too, if they hadn't jumped out of the way, and ended up crashing into the walls.

"Whoa! Nice driving, Don, for a turtle with no licence." Mikey commented sarcastically, before falling out of his seat, as Don drove over a bump.

"Hey, you want pretty, or you want effective?" he asked, knocking over a trash bin.

"Both would be nice, Donnie." Cath said, wobbling in her seat.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be sick at this rate!" Elisa gulped.

"I gotta tell you..." Mikey said, as Don turned sharply to the left, bumping into the end of a building as he did. "..this has been one Mondo-bizarreio day. First, all those metal robot things underground, and what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City, besides us? It just ain't right."

"I gotta admit, it is pretty weird." Elisa admitted, sitting beside Raph on the other side.

Don took another sharp left turn, which caused Mikey to fall out of his seat, as Raph picked up one of the duffle bags.

"Talk about 'not right'." he said, opening it up. "Check this out." he turned it upside down, and the money then fell onto the floor.

Mikey picked up some of the money in each hand. "So me the money, baby!" he cheered happily. "Whoo-hoo!"

Leo then stood up. "This isn't finders keepers, Mikey!" he said sternly, snatching some of it off his little brother.

"Aw!" Mikey moaned, looking down.

Further along the street, a bunch of cars - including a police car - were all parked together in a line. In the police car, were two officers, one with light grey hair and glasses - who was drinking some coffee - and the other had brown curly hair and a small moustache, as they heard a voice through their radio.

_"Attention all personal, we have a 18:57..."_

The older officer then saw the armoured car coming up behind them through his door window, which then parked beside it.

"Take care of this money, will you officers?" Cath asked, before she and Leo threw the duffle bags onto the car hood.

The younger officer yelped as the Donnie drove the armoured car off again.

"Do you see that?!" he asked his partner franticly. "Some little green people in an armoured car just threw a bunch of money at us?!"

"Tss. Rookie!" the older one scoffed, not believing him.

* * *

Donnie turned the armoured car right, which led into another alleyway, with a big gate at the end which led to the sewers. He then drove right through it, knocking the gate down as he did, and drove through the tunnel, bumping into both walls as he did.

At the end of the tunnel, Master Splinter was sitting in a mediation position, when Donnie stopped the armoured car, and then Cath grabbed his arm.

"Next time, I'm driving." she told him, huffing.

"What makes you think you'll be better?" Don asked.

Cath was about to speak, but realised she couldn't answer, having not driven anything herself yet.

They all then piled out of the armoured car and ran towards their sensei, as he got up.

"Hey!" Mikey said.

"Master Splinter!" Elisa cheered happily.

"Sensei, you're alright?" Leo exclaimed.

"Alright!" Don cheered.

"You okay!" Cath cheered, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Splinter!" Raph cheered, as they surrounded their father.

"Yes. We'll I am glad to see you too, my children." he told them.

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Leo explained.

"Yes, yes. There will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo." Splinter assured. "But first, I wish to take you all home."

He walked towards the big hole in the floor, while the turtles looked confused.

"Home?" Mikey questioned.

"Sensei, we've got no home." Elisa said sadly.

Raph bent down and hit one of the robots heads. "Those robots trashed out pad." he said. "Remember, sensei?"

"Do not worry. I believe I have found a solution to our current housing problem." Splinter assured. "Follow me, my children."

He then jumped down the hole, leaving his children even more confused.

Leo flipped forward - landing on one hand upside down - then flipped over into the hole. Donnie then dived down it like he was diving into a swimming pool. Cath then jumped and flipped herself forward like a ball into the hole. Elisa then jumped into the hole with her with her arms out, and her left leg pressed bent up.

"Cowabun…" Mikey called, before Raph pushed him right into the hole. "Ah! Not funny, Raph!"

Raph chuckled as he approached the hole. "Oh, yes it is." he grinned, before jumping after him.

They all moaned as they sild down towards the hole at the bottom, where Splinter was waiting near the door at the end of the tunnel. Leo then came out of the hole onto his shell, then Donnie came out and landed on top of him. Cath then came out and bumped into the backs, followed by Elisa, then Mikey and then Raph.

"Wicked slide!" Mikey complemented, as they got up.

They all then followed Splinter down the tunnel towards the big door, when Mikey jumped over to him.

"No offence, Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great." he admitted.

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo and not your eyes." Splinter told him.

Mikey rubbed the side of his head. "Um...okay." he said.

"And walk this way." Splinter told his children, as they gathered round Mikey.

Mikey then tip-toed ahead, when Donnie hit him on the head with his Bo Staff.

"Ow!" he yelped.

All six kept following their sensei and then they eyes widened as they entered a large room with columns to a higher level, and a small entrance to the river. The place was a bit of a mess, but other than that, the six of them loved it.

"Whoa!" they all awed.

"This is beyond awesome." Mikey awed excitedly.

"I could really tune this space up." Donnie said, thinking about what he could do here.

They all then ran in to have a better look around, when Mikey climbed one of the pillars to one of the rooms.

"This room here, mine!" he declared, pointing at it.

He then jumped over to Donnie by another door.

"And where you're standing, also mine." he declared, to Don's annoyance.

"You see, my children, change is good." Splinter told them all.

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Leo smiled, as they gathered together.

"Good. So let's see you kids clean up for a change." Splinter said. "This chamber is filthy."

"Agh!" Raph and Donnie groaned.

"Oh, man!" Mikey moaned. "Why can't the girls do it?"

"Who do you think we are?" Elisa asked annoyingly, gritting her teeth. "Housekeepers?"

Cath whacked him on the head with one of her Tonfas. "Just for that, you boys can start down here, while we handle the bedrooms." she grinned.

* * *

Inside a room at the top of a skyscraper, a man wearing a white and grey Japanese fighting clothes - with the same red foot symbol on his shoulders - poured some tea into a cup. He then picked the cup up and drank some of the tea, while staring at John - who was on his knees worriedly in front of him.

"Sir, I...I, uh..." he stuttered. "..my men...we...we lost the armoured car with the money, but we were attacked! By some sort of karate frog creatures or something."

The man glared at him.

"They took us by surprise." John assured. "It...it wasn't my fault."

"Enough!" the man snarled.

"I promise, sir, I won't fail you again." John promised.

"I know." the man whispered, getting up. "You won't fail _me_ again, ever!"

John now panicked. "No, sir! Please!" he begged, bowing.

The doors behind him then shut - which had the same symbol as his clothing did - and then John screamed.

"Agghhhh!" he screamed in pain.

The man then laughed evilly, echoing throughout the entire skyscraper, which had the same symbol on it.

* * *

**A/N: With the exception of John - the leader in this episode - Dragon Face, Two Ton, Spike and Sunny - both named in the Christmas episode - all the names of the other Purple Dragons from the first three seasons I've made up myself, so you can tell who's who without me having to describe them again and again.**


	2. A Better Mousetrap

It was raining heavy in New York, with the water splashing all over the road, the parked cars, and into the sewer through an open manhole cover, as a car sped over a puddle near it. As the rain water dripped into the sewers, everything in them seemed to be quiet, that was until two rats heard a loud noise from the other side of a wall they were near. They moved just as one of the metal things that destroyed the turtles lair popped out through the wall.

_Donatello: It may not look like much..._

The metal thing jumps into the sewer and began chasing after the rats.

_Donatello: ..but this tin-toy can chomp his way through steel and concrete like Michelangelo through a pizza._

All six turtles all ran down a tunnel in the sewers, as they were chasing after it.

_Donatello: A bunch of these Mouser robots saw fit to trash our old lair. They nearly turned our sensei into robo-chow._

They all come into a four-way tunnel system and look around, not knowing which way to go.

"Aghhh!" a voice screamed.

The six of 'em turned down one of the tunnels, and then Don - who was closet to it - pointed at it, as it was the direction it came from.

Six Mousers had a red-haired woman in brown cargo-pants and a purple short shirt - which showed her midriff - trapped against a boarded up tunnel entrance.

_Donatello: I look at these incredible machines, and the techno geek in me can't help thinking 'awesome'._

One of the Mousers then turned to the six turtles, who then jumped out of the shadows with their weapons.

_Donatello: But the ninja in me can't help but thinking 'payback'!_

The remaining Mousers turned to them, and then one began snapping its dentures at them.

* * *

Inside their new lair, Mikey was setting up a bunch of TV's, all different sizes and shapes, Splinter was sewing up a practice dummy while sitting on a couch, Elisa came out of one of the rooms with a duster - haven dusted the place - Donnie was holding a blowtorch against a pipe on the upper level - being held by an attachment to a rope, and had a pair of safety goggles over his eyes.

"What's the matter, Mikey?" he asked, before raising the goggles above his eyes. "Can't decide what to watch?"

He turned the blowtorch off and then lowered himself down to the ground.

"I need more pow-e-er captain." Mikey joked, bending down near two plugs. "The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential."

He then connected the wires, which caused a building above them to lose its power for about ten seconds. He picked up the TV remote and then pressed a button on it to turn it on, but loud feedback came out it the screens, making him turn it off again.

"Aw!" he moaned.

"Turtle Cave?" Donnie questioned approaching him. "That is so lame."

"Yeah. I've heard better stuff than that." Elisa shrugged, showing up beside him.

"What would you guys call our new digs?" Mikey asked. "The Shelter."

Donnie and Elisa both thought for a minute.

"How 'bout 'the Sewer of Solitude.'" Donnie suggested.

Mikey turned to them.

"Or the Ninjutsu academy?" Elisa suggested.

"Terrapin Station!" Mikey argued.

"The school for gifted reptiles?" Donnie argued.

"The hidden mutant lair." Elisa argued.

"The hall of Nin-justice." Mikey argued.

Splinter stopped sewing the practice dummy and looked at them while clearing his throat. All three of them turned to him as he got up from the couch.

"We will call this place...home." he told them.

"Hmm...catchy." Mikey grinned.

Donnie and Elisa nodded in agreement.

"Now, what is keeping Leonardo, Raphael and Catharina?" Splinter asked.

Donnie ran over a small bridge - which was over the small opening to the river - while Mikey picked up a set of pipes, as Elisa picked up a small wooden chair.

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair." Mikey explained.

Don approached his new workshop bench, which had some parts from some of the metal things that had trashed their old place. "And the way the new Sewer Slider is preforming, they should be back any minute now." he explained, as Mikey walked past him while he picked up one of the legs.

He put a screwdriver to it and turned it, but it shorted-circuited, making his eyes widen.

* * *

Back in the old lair, Leo picked up the broken canister of ooze which had turned them all into what they were today and walked back towards the Sewer Slider, while Cath put in the last of her medical books.

"Our home for fifteen years..." Leo sighed, putting the canister with the other stuff, and then tied it up. "..and this is all that's left."

"I'm gonna miss this place a lot." Cath cried, small tears coming from her eyes.

"We are all." Leo assured softly, pulling her in for a hug.

Raph walked over to one of the cracked walls. "When I found out who built those home wrecking robo-roaches!" he swore.

He then punched the wall, causing it to crack severally, and caused the room to shake.

"Raph, come on." Leo said, turning to him. "Let's not trash this place more than it already is."

He and Cath then hopped into the Sewer Slider, and then Raph jumped into the drivers seat. He powered it up as a light came on from the front of it, then he and Cath fastened their seat belts up - Leo sitting on top of a surfboard which among their stuff - and then Raph drove off down the tunnel. The Sewer Slider's wheels then lifted themselves up, and then it hovered above the ground as it kept on going down the tunnel.

"Now, remember Raph, Don and I haven't had time to calibrate the accelerator yet." Cath reminded. "So take it nice and..."

Raph ignored her and pulled on the accelerator, speeding the Sewer Slider up.

"..slow!" Cath yelped.

Raph drove further down the tunnel, cheering as he did while Leo struggled to keep himself balanced.

"Whoa!" Leo yelped, as the speed caused the Sewer Slider to go around in a sideways loop.

"What part of going slow didn't you get, Raphael!" Cath exclaimed.

"Ah, come on. I'd call this a successful field test, wouldn't you guys?" Raph asked.

Cath and Leo both realised he was right in a way, and then they all cheered as Raph drove on.

* * *

In the new lair, Don was looking at one of the metal things heads on his workbench, when Splinter and Elisa came up behind him.

"Even through it is inactive, that _thing_ still makes me uneasy, Donatello." Splinter told his son.

"This is state of the art robotics, sensei. Brilliant work." Donnie complemented, picking up the head. "I just gotta know what makes it tick."

"Why don't you wait till Cathy returns, and then try again." Elisa suggested. "You always find out better when you both work together."

"Good idea." Don agreed.

Just as he said that, a big light shined into the room, and they all turned to see the Sewer Slider come in. Raph then stopped driving it, then the wheels leveled off, before Raph set it down on the ground.

Leo then hopped of it holding a box. "Hey, good news, Mikey. You're DVD collection survived." he called, spinning it on his finger like a basketball.

He then toss it to Mikey, who then caught it with one hand, the TV remote in the other. "Awesome! Let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory, 'cause the video monument is ready to rock-and-roll." he grinned.

He turned the TVs on - except two as they stayed blank - which showed a live news report of a building called StockTronics.

_"In a press conference today at StockTronics Incorporated, New York's new leading techonloy frim..."_ came the news reporter.

"Boring!" Mikey yawned.

He was about to change the channel, when Don stopped him.

"Wait!" he called. "I want to see this."

The screens the showed a big room with a few people in - a cameraman, and African-American man with glasses, and a woman with red hair, as Leo, Cath and Elisa approached them.

_"Founder and CEO, Doctor Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation."_

_"A wise man once said..."_ Stockman said, taking his glasses off and then cleaned them. _"..'build a better mousetrap, and the world will lead a path to your door'." _He put his glasses back on and then smiled at the camera. _"I say, let the path beating begin._

**(The lab)**

"For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem." he explained, pointing to something that was covered up behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you..."

**(The lair)**

The four turtles yelped and he pulled back the cover over the object, which was one of the metal things that had destroyed their old home, as Donnie came up behind them with broken one's head.

_"..the ultimate expression of rodent termination technology; the StockTronics Mouser." _Stockman announced, as the Mouser raised its head.

"Huh?!" Don, Mikey and Cath gasped, as Raph and Splinter approached them.

Don put his hand to his chin for a minute. "I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing." he admitted, holding up the Mouser's head.

"You never know. He may be smart on the outside, but on the inside, he could be horrible or something." Cath deduced.

Mikey took the Mouser head of Donnie. "And what's up with those glasses?" he asked jokingly, before putting it into his hand like a puppet and mimicked Stockman. "Nerd city."

Cath rolled her eyes in annoyance, as Raph ran at the TV's, and then smashed one of the smaller ones with one of his Sai's by stabbing it.

"I say we head over to StockTronics and kick some serious shell." he snarled.

He turned left and began to run off while twirling his Sais, when Splinter cut him off.

"Absolutely not!" he scolded, whacking Raph on the head with his walking stick. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster." he explained, recalling the armoured car incident. "You can ill-afford to be seen by more humans."

The remaining TVs then showed the red-haired woman, who was shying away from the camera while holding a cardboard box.

_"My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber." _Stockman explained.

April then approached it, which was shaped like a small maze.

_"April..."_

**(The lab)**

"..proceed, my dear." Stockman instructed.

April tipped the box over, and about a dozen rats fell into the maze, and began looking around. As one peeked over the maze, Stockman picked up the Mouser, and put it down by the maze entrance, and then activated it.

"Now observe the sheer genius of my Mouser in action?" he asked, as the Mouser began to run through the maze.

The Mouser turned its head left to a open gap in the maze, as a rat turned right on the other side at exactly the same time. The rat then squeaked panickily, and then turned and ran off as the Mouser began to give chase to it.

**(The lair)**

The Turtles gasped at what they were seeing, as the Mouser caught the rat and then gobbled it up

"Whoa, man. I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town." Mikey admitted, before remember Splinter was a rat. "Huh? Oh, sorry, sensei."

"Well, you have to admit, if those Mousers here to get rid of rats in the sewers, that might be why they trashed our old lair." Elisa admitted.

"You've got a point there, sis." Cath agreed, before they both turned to their father. "No offence, sensei."

"None taken, my daughters." Splinter said, understanding what they meant.

"Still no excuse for wrecking the place." Raph snarled.

* * *

In the lab later that day, Stockman and April were both watching a recording of the news report.

_"And the Mousers search and retrieval functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer."_ the Stockman on TV said.

April then touched her TV self. "Oh, this is _so_ great." she said happily, before turning to Stockman, who was behind her. "My friends, my family will_ finally_ see I _really_ do work with_ the_ Baxter Stockman."

Stockman grinned while folding his arms. "You flatter me, Miss O'Neil." he said proudly, before turning his head away from her. "I like that."

April then put up something up on the computer which surprised her. "Oh." she gasped quietly. "That's strange."

Stockman turned back and looked at the computer screens, which showed the Mouser prototypes, but about a third were missing.

"I was running a routine diagnostic check." April explained. "Half the Mouser prototypes ain't even transmitting. It's like they just vanished."

"I'm sure it's nothing, April." Stockman assured, strutting slightly as April checked on the computer. "Probably just a computer glitch. I'll have the systems tech go over it in the morning."

"But what if the Mousers have been tampered with?" April questioned. "We should go over all their transmission backups."

Stockman touched her shoulder, getting her attention. "That won't be ness, April." he assured sternly, before he turned around. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." he turned and walked towards a black door. "..I'm excepting an important call from a from a very significant financial benefactor."

The door opened up automatically, and then closed again once he walked inside, as April put her hand on her chin, getting spurious of her boss.

* * *

In the lair, the Turtles all had their weapons out and had surrounded Master Splinter, as they were now doing a training session, with himself ready for his children's attacks.

Donnie went first, spinning his Bo Staff around and then jumped at Splinter. He tried to hit him with his Bo, but Splinter blocked it with his walking stick, and then spun around as Donnie fell to his knees. He then tried to hit Splinter again, but he blocked it, then he spun around and whacked his son in the shell, knocking him away as he tried to get back up.

"Uh!" he groaned, turning to his sensei.

"Do not lea with your shoulders, Donatello." Splinter advised.

Cath then charged in while spinning one of her Tonfas, which she then tried to whack Splinter with, only to miss. He then spun around to hit her with his stick, but she blocked it with her other Tonfa, but then he whacked her in the chest, as she spun around to hit him with her other one, knocking her to her knees.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Catharina." Splinter told her.

Leo then jumped out from behind Splinter while raising both his katanas above his head.

"Hyah!" he shouted.

Splinter then turned around and whacked him with his walking stick, sending him flying back further than were he was standing, landing and sliding on the back of his shell.

"Faster on your counterattack, Leonardo." Splinter said.

Mikey then charged at him, and then tried to hit him with one of his Nunchucks, but Splinter ducked and then tripped him up with his walking stick, knocking him down.

"Mind your foot work, Michelangelo." he said.

Elisa then charged in at Splinter with anger in her eyes, and tried to slice him with one of her Kamas, but he dodged it. He then spun around whacked her in the back of the shell, knocking her into a pillar, making her slightly dizzy.

"Do not charge into a battle blindly, Elisabetta." Splinter advised sternly.

Raph then charged at him with even more anger than her. He then tried to stab him with one of his Sai's, but missed as he jumped over him. Raph then turned around and threw one of his Sai's at Splinter, but he knocked it aside with his walking stick. He then knocked the other Sai out of Raph's hand, and then hit him in the chest with his stick, pinning him against a pillar.

"You are distracted, Raphael." he realised. "You must learn to focus your attacks."

He let his son go, who then rubbed some dust off his shoulder.

"I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy." he said, gritting his teeth lightly.

Splinter then walked away, as Raph ran past him.

"Why can't we just go topside and go show 'im a little mean-in-green?" Raph asked hopefully, stopping in front of Splinter.

"Because I forbid it!" his father said sternly.

"Ah!" Raph groaned moping.

Splinter then walked past him to one of the doors Donnie had built - which was made of green glass - as the other Turtles gathered around Raph, putting their weapons away as they did.

"We will resume your training in the morning." their father told them, as the doors opened automatically.

He then walked inside his room, and then the doors closed behind him.

"Ha. 'We will resume your training in the morning.'" Mikey mimicked.

_"I heard that!"_ Splinter called from his room.

"Busted!" Donnie laughed, embarrassing Mikey.

The girls both giggled.

"Ah, I'd like to bust a few heads!" Raph snarled, turning to his siblings - punching his fist as he did.

"Chill, bro. We don't need no stinking surface world." Mikey assured, as he walked towards the coach, before jumping onto it. "We got late movies, top 10 video countdown..." he picked up the remote and turned on the TVs. "..BMX third highlights..."

Donnie walked towards his lab bench as Mikey went on, changing the channels as he did.

"..some really weird Korean language soap opera." Mikey finished, as Donnie put his goggles on.

"Or, you guys could give me a hand with these Mouser parts." he said, as he turned on a blowtorch.

He then held it against one of the Mouser's legs.

"If I can get one working, we can trace them back to its source and find out what Stockman's really using them for." he explained.

Cath put her hand to her chin. "That's not a bad idea, bro." she grinned, before jumping over to him. "I'll assist you."

"Thanks, Cath." Donnie said, as Cath put her goggles on.

Raph then faked a yawn as Leo and Elisa both watched him.

"Nah, I'm beat." he yawned, before walking off. "I'm gonna rack."

Leo and Elisa turned to each other.

"Since when does Raph turn in _so _early?" Leo wondered.

"You got me." Elisa shrugged, not knowing herself.

* * *

At StockTronics, Stockman was behind his desk in his office, speaking to his so-called client in on a video phone.

"The Mousers will be ready, when _I_ decide they're ready." he told the client again. "Our first field test was..."

_"Was a _complete _failure!"_ his client snapped, lurking in the shadows. _"I do not tolerate failure!"_

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist." Stockman argued. "The test was suppose to expose any possible design flaws. As a result, I've already upgraded the Mousers for greater durability..."

Outside his office, April had her ear pressed against the door, wanting to know what was going on.

_"..and I assure you, they'll preform flawlessly for the next stage of the plan."_

_"They had better, Dr. Stockman, for your sake!" _the client threated.

April gasped at the client's words.

* * *

Back in the lair, Mikey had fallen asleep on the coach while watching the TV, and was snoring loudly, as Elisa was meditating, trying to clam herself down from the training exercise, while Cath and Donnie were still working on the Mouser.

Unknown to any of them, Raph came out of his room quietly, and then jumped down to the ground floor, landing on his tiptoes near the bridge. He then ran towards the lair entrance, determined to sneak away to StockTronics unnoticed. Once inside the tunnel past the entrance through, he saw Leo standing right in front of him, with his hands on his hips.

"Midnight stroll?" Leo guess sarcastically, as Raph stopped.

"Out of my way, Leo?" Raph asked demandingly.

"Master Splinter say 'we stay put'." Leo said sternly.

"Look, I'll go through you if I have to!" Raph warned, getting ready to fight.

"I'd like to see you try, hothead!" Leo retorted, getting ready to fight as well.

"Careful what you wish for, Splinter Jr." Raph advised, before tackling his brother to the ground like a wrestler.

They both then tossed and turned as they grappled each other, but then stopped when they saw a Mouser run past them.

"Hey, guys, we got one working!" Donnie called, referring to him and Cath, as they - along with Mikey and Elisa - all ran towards them.

"Come on. He's faster than he looks!" Mikey explained.

The four of them then chased the Mouser out of their home and into the tunnels, as Raph turned to Leo.

"So, you're just gonna let that Mouser roam free?" he asked.

"Master Splinter is so going to kill us." Leo mumbled, before getting off Raph.

He then ran to the tunnel entrance, before stopping and turning to Raph.

"Well, you coming or what?" he asked rhetorically, knowing what the answer was, before running off.

"If you insist." Raph scoffed, before getting up and followed his older brother.

* * *

Back at StockTronics, April was working on the computer again, when Stockman came out of his office.

"Goodnight, April dear. Try not to work too late." he cautioned, as she spun her chair around. "You know I _don't_ like to pay overtime."

"Goodnight, Dr. Stockman." April said.

A white door then opened up similar to the office one, and then Stockman walked through it, then he turned to April one last time, before it closed over him.

April then got up from her chair and ran towards the office, and then ran inside it once the door opened. She then ran towards the desk and sat down behind him, before she began to work on the computer.

"Now, let's find out what kind of plan you've been cooking up with those Mousers, Dr. Stockman." she muttered.

As she started hacking the computer to find out the plan, a foot symbol suddenly appeared on the computer - the same one belonging to the ninjas the Turtles battled just days ago.

"I've never seen that icon before." she muttered suspiciously.

She moved the mouse over the icon and then clicked on it, and then she heard a noise.

"Huh?" she muttered, getting up. "What is..."

She then gasped as a bookshelf opened up from both sides, reveling a secret elevator.

* * *

Back in the sewers, the Turtles kept chasing the Mouser through the tunnels, and then it began to run over a pipe. One-by-one, they all followed it - first Mikey, then Don, Cath, Elisa, Leo and then Raph. They all kept following it, as a number of heaps of water came out of the tunnels above them, creating a whirlpool beneath them.

"Watch your step here, guys." Leo cautioned. "Don't want to end up as Turtle Soap."

The Mouser then stopped at the end of the pipe, which was by a dead-end wall, but then it began to scale it easily on his feet, surprising all the Turtles as they bumped into each other.

"What the?!" Cath gasped.

"Resourceful little critter!" Donnie moped.

"So what do we do now?" Raph asked.

"Like Master Splinter says; a ninja is always prepared." Leo quoted, pulling out some Shuko Spikes out of his belt.

"I thought that was the Boy Scouts." Mikey joked, as he put his spikes on his hands.

"Very funny." Elisa said sarcastically, unamused.

* * *

Back in the office, April approached the elevator slowly, and then entered it. She then pressed a button in it, then the doors closed, and then she gasped as she fell back slightly onto a handlebar, as the elevator began to go downwards very fast.

* * *

Back in the sewers, the Turtles were all climbing up the wall after the Mouser, when Mikey groaned and turned to Leo and Elisa below him.

"Ah! Next time, let's leave the wall-crawling to the dude in the blue and red tights." he complained.

"You read way too many comic books!" Leo retorted, annoyed.

The Mouser then came to a large pipe - one that was spitting out a gush of water - and then climbed into it. Mikey was the first turtle to reach the pipe, and then climbed in after the Mouser, followed by Leo, Cath, Don, Elisa, and then Raph.

As they chased after it down the pipe tunnel, Mikey turned to the brains in the family. "Just curious, guys, what's to stop old turbo-jaws from munching up another 6.2 on the Richter scale?" he asked Don and Cathy.

"We shut down it's jaw servos as we rebuilt it." Cath explained.

"It can't even chew through a stick of gum." Donnie assured.

The Mouser then stopped by a bunch a pipes, and then began to munch through them, surprising all the Turtles.

"You were saying?" Raph asked Don and Cath, both speechless.

"But we...we're sure we shut it down." Donnie argued in disbelief.

Mikey walked over to them and touched Don's shoulder, as Raph grinned. "Oh, Don and Cath have finally lost their techno mojo." he joked, putting his hands on his hips. "Sad really. At least Cath still has her doctor mojo."

Cath then whacked him on the head with one of her Tonfas.

"Ow!"

"Not funny, Mike." she scowled, putting her Tonfa away. "What do you think, Don?"

Donnie put his hand onto his chin. "It must have some kind of security override routine." he deduced.

"Of course." Cath agreed, smirking. "That explains why it was able to cut through the pipes. Come on, guys!"

They all then ran closer to the chopped up pipes, when Donnie suddenly stopped and looked at a pipe in front of him.

"Oh no." he murmured, getting the others to stop.

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked.

"If I'm not mistaking, that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads." Don guessed.

"So?" Raph asked confused, as the pipe began to crack.

"So? Guess who just ate through the support pipes?!" Cathy exclaimed, pointing at the chopped pipes.

They all looked up as the pipe cracked some more.

"Incoming!" Leo yelled.

Before they could however, the pipe slit open, and a large gush of water overcame them all. They all screamed as the water carried them all towards the end of the tunnel they had climbed into only minutes ago. They all began to fall towards the whirlpool, while Don pulled out his Bo Staff, and then managed to get it onto a small pipe, with one hand on either side.

"Grab on!" he shouted.

Leo then grabbed hold of his feet, followed by Cath, Elisa, Raph and then Mikey.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

"Ow!" Raph cried, as Mikey accidently dug his Shuko Spikes into his legs. "Watch were you point those Shuko Spikes, Mike."

Mikey began to swing himself and Raph forward. "Ah, keep your shell on, Raph. I got an idea." he explained.

"Mike!" Leo shouted.

"Are you nuts?!" Elisa exclaimed.

"Wait, what are you..?!" Leo questioned.

Mikey then let go of Raph's feet, and fell into a waterfall of sewer water, followed by Raph, Elisa, Cath, Leo and then Don, but managed to land with their Shuko Spikes into a wall on the other side.

"Guys, you okay?" Don asked.

Raph spat some water out of his mouth. "Peachy." he grumbled.

"We are never do that again, Mike!" Elisa scowled at her youngest brother.

Mikey blushed while nodding in agreement.

* * *

Back in the elevator, it kept moving downwards, as April kept hold of the handrail for like five minutes or so, until it suddenly stopped, surprising her.

"Oh. Finally." she sighed in relief.

The elevator door then opened up, and she walked into a small hallway with glass on either side of it. She then looked through the glass to see an army of Mousers being made on conveyor belts or being lowered onto platforms by claw cranes, which in her mind, was more than necessary.

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is." she muttered. "This is serious overkill."

She then walked further down the hallway, but unknowingly tripped a silent alarm as she went.

* * *

In the sewers, the Turtles were now back in the tunnel where the Mouser had given them the slip by sending that gush of water at them. Raph jumped and grabbed hold of a pipe, and then landed on the ground. Leo, Mikey and Cath then landed behind him, and then so did Donnie and Elisa.

"When I get my hands on that metal-menace, I'm gonna grind him into little bot-burgers!" Raph swore, as he took of his Shuko Spikes.

"Whoa, take it easy, bro." Cath advised, as she and the others took theirs off.

"Yeah, Raph. We've still gotta keep him in one piece." Don explained.

"What makes you think we'll even find the little blender bud?" Mikey wondered.

"Mikey's right there." Elisa agreed. "He gave us the slip when he chewed through those pipes that made that water blow us away."

"I think he left us a few clues." Leo answered, pointing to the hole in the wall and pipes.

* * *

In the lab, April was now hacking one of the hidden computers.

"Rat problem, my eye. What are you really up to, Stockman?" she wondered.

"Now, now, Miss. O'Neil, that would be telling." came Stockman's voice.

April turned and saw him walked through another elevator behind her, and then he walked towards her.

"Suffice it to say, my army of Mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man." Stockman said, as a claw crane moved in behind the glass.

"But, ain't you already a very rich and power man?" April questioned, as the glass lowered itself - as Stockman had a remote hiding behind his back.

"Ah, Miss. O'Neil, so brilliant yet so naïve." Stockman complemented, fiddling with his glasses. "I will_ truly_ miss working with you."

"What?!" April exclaimed. "You mean I'm fired?!"

"In a manner of speaking." Stockman confirmed, pressing the remote.

"Huh?" April muttered, as the claw crane suddenly moved towards her.

It then grabbed her and lifted her out of the room, and then moved her towards one of the platforms full of Mousers, and then dropped her there - ribbing part of her lab coat off as it did.

"I'm afraid I _can't _let you live, Miss. O'Neil." Stockman admitted, walking towards the computer. "You've seen far too much already and..." he pressed some buttons on it. "Well, let's just I say, I have trust issues."

April threw off her ripped lab coat, as the Mousers all around her came to life.

* * *

In the sewers, the six Turtles came out of another hole the Mouser they were chasing had made, only to now find themselves in the subway tunnels. They all then looked around for the metal menace, when Donnie spotted it on the other side of the tracks.

"There!" he shouted.

They all turned to it, and then began to chase after it. Raph ran on ahead, when Leo and Elisa grabbed him by the shoulders, as they both heard a noise.

"Look out!" Leo shouted.

They pulled him back, just as a subway train ran right past them.

"Next time, look both ways first." Elisa advised sternly.

The minute the train had left, they all saw that the Mouser had disappeared.

"Whoa, Robo Houdini." Mikey said amazed.

"Wrong! Robo hitchhiker." Leo corrected, spotting the Mouser hanging onto the end car with its jaws.

"We'll never catch him now!" Mikey complained, as the train went out of sight.

"Two can play that game." Raph assured.

Elisa smirked, knowing what he had in mind, as they both took their weapons out, liking this idea.

They all then heard another train coming, as once it came towards them, both Raph and Elisa jumped onto the front car, and dug their weapons into it to keep still.

"What a pair of maniacs!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah." Don agreed, but they knew Elisa wasn't always like this, unlike Raph.

"Hey, wait for us!" Cath shouted.

They all then jumped onto the top of the train - as it was longer than the first one - Mikey climbing up from the slide gate of one of the cars.

The Mouser then jumped off his train after about another two minutes of riding it, and then ran off. Once the train with the Turtles were on came towards the area, Raph and Elisa spotted a hole in the wall - as the Mouser had chewed through it.

"There's our stop." Raph decided.

They both then jumped off the train, followed by Mikey, Leo, Cath and then Donnie, and then they all walked towards and then through the hole.

* * *

In the lab, a worried April saw and then picked up a fire extinguisher, and then aimed it at one of the Mousers.

"Keep back. I know how to use this." she warned.

The Mouser growled, but then she fired some foam out of the extinguisher at it, but it had no effect on it. It then charged at her madly, but then she whacked it on the head with the extinguisher, squashing its head.

"Ha!" she said, putting the extinguisher over her shoulder.

The rest of the Mousers then charged at her. She tried to whack one with the extinguisher, but it grabbed it with its jaws, and then destroyed it, creating a huge smokescreen from the foam. April then ran away worriedly, then turned around and ran along the side of the platform, using the foam to cover her movements, and then managed to make it to a closed door.

"You can run, Miss. O'Neil, but you cannot hide from my Mousers!" Stockman warned through the microphone.

April pulled a lever down beside the door, and then it opened it, leading into the sewers. The foamed smokescreen went through the door, and then April went in and looked around, before falling to her knees into the water. She then quickly got back up and ran off down the tunnel.

She then came into an area with eight different tunnel entrances - including the one she came through.

"Which way out?!" she wondered franticly, as the foam followed her. "Which way out?!"

The foam soon blocked all but one, and then she ran right down it, having made her choice.

Unknown to her, the Mousers started coming through the door, determined to find her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mouser the Turtles were chasing, was now in another part of the sewer. The Turtles all came through a tunnel, and then Mikey spotted him, when another Mouser came up in front of them all.

"Whoa! Who invited him?" Mikey wondered, pointing to the new Mouser.

"You got me?" Cath shrugged.

"I got it." Raph assured.

He threw a Shuriken Star at the Mouser, which hit and sliced part of its head open, and then it hit the ground. Mikey and Raph then high-threed each other, as the Mouser suddenly got back up.

"This is not good, guys." Leo gulped.

"Way to go, Raph!" Elisa scowled, getting Raph and Mikey to turn to the Mouser.

The Mouser then growled at them, when Donnie spotted a lot more approaching them.

"Neither is that." he said, as the Mousers surrounded them. "These chrome domes are a lot tougher than the last batch."

The Mousers growled at them.

"Yeah." Raph agreed, as the Turtles brought their weapons out. "And there's a lot more of 'em, too."

"Guess Stockman's increased the armour on them or something." Cathy deduced.

"And doubled the amount in at StockTronics." Elisa added.

"Great, just great." Raph muttered sarcastically.

Donnie then yelled while jumping, Raph charged while pointing one of his Sai's down, and Cath spun one of her Tonfas around. Leo jumped with both his swords spread out, Elisa charged while holding one of her Kamas over her head, and Mikey spun both his Nunchucks around.

Raph then stabbed one in the head with his Sai, then Mikey whacked another's head with his Nunchucks, and then Elisa sliced one in half with her Kamas. Leo sliced off another twos heads, then Cath whacked one over the head with her Tonfa.

Don then bent his Bo forward over another's head and pole vaulted away, as Raph stabbed another as it jumped at him, and then threw it away.

Donnie then vaulted past another, destroying it as he went, and then whacked another two away like his Bo was a baseball bat.

Raph then jumped over two more, and then landed on their heads, squashing them.

Elisa sliced off another's head, when another grabbed her by the arm with its dentures. "Cathy, think fast!" she shouted, tossing it to her sister.

Cath whacked one over the head with her Tonfa, and then turned to the one Elisa threw at her, before wracking it by the neck, knocking its head off.

Mikey then wrapped one of his Nunchucks around ones neck as it jumped at him, pulling it to the ground. He then spun his other Nunchuck, and then whacked another away as it jumped at him, sending it flying towards the ceiling.

"These Mousers are incredible." Donnie admitted. "The servo-mechanics, the circuity, the articulation."

Raph stabbed one with both his Sais, before turning to his brainy brother. "Gee, Donnie, why don't you just marry one away?" he told him sarcastically, stabbed another in the neck as he did.

Elisa then sliced off another's head with her Kamas as it jumped at her, and then the head bounced along the ground.

Donnie then kicked another away, while Raph stabbed another two with his Sais, and then Don whacked another away, as Elisa jumped and squashed another with her feet.

About a dozen then approached Leo, and then he sliced off one of their heads with his swords. "Guys, the only way to stop them is to slice their heads off!" he called, while slicing off another's head.

"Well, ain't that great news, for the Turtles with the blades." Mikey retorted sarcastically - knowing Leo, Raph and Elisa would be better at that than the rest - before whacking one over the head with one of his Nunchucks.

"He's right there." Cath agreed, getting what Mikey meant as she whacked one away from her with her Tonfas.

"Drive them this way!" Raph called, as one grabbed hold of one of his Sais, before he tossed it to Elisa. "We'll slice and dice!"

Elisa then sliced the one Raph threw at her in half, and then all six of them gathered together, as more approached them.

Donnie then whacked two away with is Bo, then Cath bashed one over the head with her Tonfas, squashing it, and then Mikey whacked ones head off with his Nunchucks. Raph then stabbed two with his Sais, then Elisa sliced off another's head with her Kamas, and then Leo sliced one in half with his swords.

Cath then whacked one in the neck with her Tonfas, knocking its head off, then Raph stabbed another, then Mikey knocked another's head off with his Nunchucks, then Elisa stabbed one with both her Kamas, and then Leo sliced another in half leaving none but one left.

"Great job, guys." Donnie said, before spotting the one still active. "Just make sure we leave one..."

Raph ignored him and jumped and stabbed the Mouser in the head with both his Sais, and then stomped on its head repeatedly.

"..intact." Donnie finished.

"So much for tracing them back to the source." Leo sighed with sarcasm, putting his swords away.

"After all that work Don and I put in rebuilding that thing, it still lead us nowhere." Cath sighed sadly.

* * *

Elsewhere, April was still running through the tunnels away from what was left of the Mousers - the Turtles having destroyed most of them. She briefly looked back, as three Mousers showed up in front of her. She screamed as she turned to them while stopping in her tracks, before she turned around and ran back the way she came, but then stopped when three more showed up on that side.

She backed away slightly, before seeing a tunnel to her left, and then ran down it madly - as it was her only way left - as the Mousers chased her. She ran so fast, she ended up tripped over, and then she turned around while sitting up. She then backed away slowly from the Mousers, only to get trapped by a bunch of boards, blocking off the rest of the tunnel.

She then tried to pulled one off, but then realised it was too heavy for her, and then she screamed, realising she was trapped. The Mousers growled as they moved towards her, and then she screamed while closing her eyes, thinking she was done for.

Before the Mousers could attack, one was knocked away by a Bo Staff, then the second had its head knocked off by a pair of Tonfas, and then the third got stabbed with a Sai. The fourth then had its head knocked off by a Nunchuck, then the fifth was stabbed by a pair of Kamas, while the sixth was sliced in half by a sword.

April covered her eyes with her hands briefly, but then lowered them and opened her eyes, to see the Mousers now nothing but junk. She then looked in front of her, and saw the six Turtles in the shadows, as they put their weapons away. (Cath and Elisa both being between Leo and Raph)

"Oh...Oh, thank you!" April said gratefully, as they approached her. "Thank you so much! You saved my...my..."

"Hey, how're you doing?" Mikey asked, bending forward, coming out of the shadows.

April then fainted at the sight of him, and then he picked up her bridal style, before turning to his siblings.

"Hey, so, can I keep her?" he asked hopefully.

The others stared at him in annoyance.


	3. Attack of the Mousers

In the alley, a bunch of black ninjas jumped from a rooftop and surrounded the six Turtles.

_Michelangelo: A very wise frog once said 'it's not easy being green', but believe me, he didn't know the half of it._

In the old lair, a small hole was burst open and a bunch of Mousers came in, as the Turtles brought their weapons out.

_Michelangelo: In the past 48 hours, my siblings and I have been attacked by killer robots..._

One Mouser grabbed the end of Don's Bo, then he lifted it up and then whacked it against the floor, and then another two jumped.

The lair's roof then caved-in, separating the Turtles from Master Splinter - who was still fighting some of the Mousers on the other end.

_Michelangelo:...had our home cave-in on us..._

A bunch of the Ninjas now had them cornered in the ally.

_Michelangelo:...and had a serious butt-kicking ninja battle with some with some deadly ninja assassins._

Leo blocked an attack from two with swords with his own. Elisa ducked as one tried to hit her with a Bo Staff. Donnie dodged ones sword attack while tripping another over with his Bo. Mikey tried to whack one with his Nunchucks, but he blocked it with his Tonfa. Cath blocked ones chopping attack with her Tonfa. Raph then dodged and ducked as a three sent a variety of kicks and punches at him, before he spun around and kicked all three of 'em away.

_Michelangelo: We made a shell-raising escape in an armoured car._

Don drove the armoured car out of the ally as Raph, Mikey, Elisa and Leo jumped into the back - Cath riding beside Don - and almost ran over some of the ninjas.

_Michelangelo: Found a new place to live._

The Turtles enter their new lair which Splinter had found while they were above ground.

"This is beyond awesome." Mikey awed excitedly.

_Michelangelo: And were attacked by even more killer robots._

Raph stabbed two Mousers with his Sais, while Donnie whacked another away, then Elisa jumped and squashed another with her feet, and then Leo sliced one's head off.

April then screamed as six Mousers were about to jump on her through a blocked tunnel.

_Michelangelo: Oh, and we also managed to preform out very first ninja rescue._

Donnie knocked one of the Mousers away with his Bo Staff, Cath then knocked off second's head with Tonfas, and then Raph stabbed the third one of his Sais. Mikey then knocked off the fourth's head with one of his Nunchucks, then Elisa stabbed the fifth with both of her Kamas, Leo sliced the sixth in half with one of his swords.

_Michelangelo: This is the closest any of us have ever been to a human being._

All six Turtles stood in the shadows before April, when Mikey leaned forward.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

April fainted, and then Mikey picked her up bridal style, before turning to his siblings.

_Michelangelo: And it raises one very big question._

"Can we keep her?" Mikey asked innocently.

* * *

In the lair, the six Turtles had put April on the coach and were all standing in front of it as she slept.

"You sure she's okay?" Don asked the doctor in the house.

"I'm positive, bro." Cath assured. "I checked her pulse three times on the way over here, and by my readings, she only fainted from shock."

"Thanks to Mikey for coming out of the shadows." Elisa smirked.

"Hey." Mikey said offended.

"She has a point." Raph admitted.

"Shhh!" Cath shushed. "She needs to rest."

"Cathy's right." Leo agreed quietly. "So keep it down."

"Oh, sorry." Mikey whispered.

"Sorry." Raph apologised quietly.

They all turned as April began to wake up, sighing as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, man, what a dream. Turtles fighting robots." she said to herself, getting up. "Did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the..." she gasped, when she saw the same Turtles standing in front of her. "..weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Mikey winked at her, as she shook with panic.

She then looked around the place as he approached her.

"Hi." he said.

April screamed as loud as she could, making Mikey scream loudly in return.

"Please don't do that?" he asked beggingly, catching his breath, with one hand over his heart, and held the other out. "Almost jumped out of my shell."

"It...has...three...fingers!" April gasped, before putting the pillow over her head and closed her eyes. "I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep..."

"This isn't going very well." Don admitted.

"Hey, come on? We don't have much practice talking to humans." Mikey pointed out. "It's gonna take a little time."

"Mike's got a point there." Cath agreed.

"I'm asleep. I'm asleep." April chanted, before opening her eyes, and saw the Turtles were still there, making her cover her face with the pillow. "I'm so asleep. I'm asleep..."

Mikey shook his head as she kept chanting, before he yawned. "Man! She's making me sleepy." he said.

"Me too." Elisa yawned. "She keeps this up, I'm gonna fall asleep on my feet."

Raph had enough and then patted April on the shoulder. "Hey, you." he said, getting her attention.

"What?!" she asked franticly.

"What do you know about those Mouser robot things?" Raph asked politely.

April hugged the pillow by her chest as she looked at him. "Well, first I thought they were cleaning up the city's rat problem, but then I got spurious when Dr. Stockman said..." she explained, but then freaked when she realised who she was talking to. "Oh, no. I'm talking to it."

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm talking to it! To _you_!" April exclaimed, before she began talking to herself. "Okay, April, you are talking to a giant, three-fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is you're dreaming, so everything's okay."

She put on a fake smile and waved at them all.

"Hello." she said, trying to hide how scared she was.

"Hello, April. How are you doing?" Leo asked, unsure what her reaction would be.

"Oh, I'm fine. Everything's absolutely great." April assured, laughing nervously, before seeing Master Splinter approach her, causing her to gasp.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions." he said.

"You're...you're a..." April stuttered, before fainting again from shock.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter." Don said sarcastically.

"She's passed out again." Cath told the others, checking April's pulse by touching her arm.

"So now what do we do, sensei?" Elisa asked, as Mikey walked away towards a table.

"Let's nudge her." Leo suggested.

"I'll snap her out of it." Raph said, as Mikey picked up a MP3 player and a set of earphones.

"Raphael, no!" Splinter scowled.

Mikey sat down in a long chair and then sighed. "Somebody get me when she wakes up!" he called.

He then began to play his music, closing his eyes as he listened in.

* * *

Meanwhile, above ground in the bank, people were going about their business, either working or waiting to be served for what they were doing there. A man then walked towards a woman behind the glass a ward of cash, but just as she started counting it, when suddenly, everyone heard a rumbling noise.

"Huh?" the man muttered.

Inside the vault, the ground started to shake, which soon made it to the main room.

"What is that?!" a blonde-haired woman wondered, fear in her voice.

"Earthquake!" a man with red-hair shouted, as everyone ran around the place frantically.

In the vault, a crack beneath the floor split open, sending pieces of the floor flying, creating a smokescreen of dust. Through the dust, about 30 to 40 of Stockman's Mousers began climbing through the hole.

Outside, the bank manager was watching three security cameras off the vault, trying to find out what was going on. He looked at the one farthest away, which showed the dust, but couldn't see the Mousers - expect for their tiny yellow eyes. The red-haired man ran past him in a panic as he scratched the back of his head.

"What in the world...?" he asked himself.

People all over the place screamed as he turned to the other two cameras, one showing a Mouser moving through the dust, and the third showing a Mouser standing still in clear view. The Mouser turned to the camera and growled at it, and then the camera gave out.

Inside the vault, the Mousers were either on the floor ribbing open safety deposit boxes, and standing against the walls and pulling them out of the wall. A Mouser did just that, and then another ribbed open the bottom of the box, and then gobbled up the contents of it - which included money, both notes and coins, a necklace and a purse.

* * *

In his control room, Baxter Stockman himself was watching his little pet's do his dirty work by his remote control computer.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed menacingly. "These security measures are pitiful, an insult. Nothing can stand in the way of my consummate genius."

* * *

Back at the bank, several police cars had now arrived, and then two officers got out of one - the same two the Turtles had thrown the money from the armoured car at just a week ago.

They both walked towards the revolving door, when three panicked people ran right past it, causing it to spin around. Once it stopped spinning, the younger office pushed the door forward, and then they both walked into the bank, as the manager approached them.

"This way, please! Something's happening in the vault!" he explained franticly, pointing at the vault door.

They all then ran towards the vault, then the managed typed in the code to unlock it, but when he pulled it open he gasped.

"Huh?!"

They all looked in, and saw a few strands of money float down the hole in the floor, and once inside, they saw the room a wreck, with piles of money all over, as the Mousers couldn't carry all the money.

* * *

In the lair, Mikey was still listening to his groovy tunes on his MP3, patting his chest to the music, when Raph came towards him.

"Hey? Hey, Earth to Mikey?!" he asked loudly.

"Ow!" Mikey exclaimed, taking his earphones off and turning to his brother. "What?"

"She woke up. Ellie made her some tea and she's ready to consider we _might be real_." Raph explained.

"Awesomely radical, dude!" Mikey cheered.

"Huh. You keep talking like that, she's gonna pass out again." Raph teased.

"Hey!" Mikey said offended.

April lifted the cup of tea Elisa had given her and then drank some of it. Mikey came over towards her, as Donnie sat on her left on the couch's arm, as the others were around Splinter - who was sitting in a chair in front of April. (Leo and Cath on his right, while Raph and Elisa was on his left)

"So, you okay now?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, thanks." April replied, looking at him. "I've decided this is either a very long dream that I keep _not _waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Young woman, we have something most important to discuss." Splinter explained seriously.

"What?" April asked.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world." Splinter explained. "You have placed us all in great danger."

"But, Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her." Leo argued, explaining how they found her.

"Yeah. Ain't you always teaching us to try to do the right thing?" Raph questioned in agreement - something those two rarely did.

"As you grow older, you will learn there are many ways to 'do the right thing'." Splinter answered him, before sighing as he turned back to April. "But there is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy."

"Oh, I would never tell anybody." April assured. "I mean, who would believe me?"

"She's got a point." Donnie agreed.

"Yeah, she does." Cath agreed.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed grinningly. "We're unbelievable!"

"Geez, where's your off switch?" Raph wondered in annoyance.

"Even he even has one?" Elisa added annoyingly.

"Seriously. I promise." April promised.

Splinter got out of his chair and then walked closer to April. He then bent down and looked deeply into her eyes, before smiling.

"I believe you." he said.

"Is this another lesson, Master Splinter?" Leo asked quietly, bending down beside him. "How to sense the truth?"

"No. This is call trusting your gut." Splinter corrected.

"So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it?" April asked. "Who are you people...uh, Turtles...uh, whatever?"

"I have memoires; memoires of when I used be what you would call 'normal'." Splinter explained.

**(Flashback)**

Splinter came out of a cardboard box and began looking for food, sniffing some rubbish bags as he didd.

_"I remember, a day that started like any other, but ended charging the course of many lives."_

Splinter ran towards the street nearby, as cars drove along the road.

_"I witnessed an accident."_

At a pelican crossing near the road, stood five people, an elderly woman, a young man and woman, a teenage African boy, and a young boy who couldn't be older than nine, holding a glass jar with the turtles in.

_"A young boy carried a glass jar, with six pet infant turtles."_

A old blind man began to cross the street.

_"An old blind man was crossing the street..."_

He didn't know - as he was blind - that the traffic lights had turned red as he crossed.

_"..when he was almost ran down by a large truck."_

A huge truck came towards the man, and then the driver honked the horn, trying to get the man's attention, but instead got the attention of the African boy.

"Hey!" he called, running towards the man, accidently bumping into the boy with the glass jar, causing him to drop it.

The boy watched sadly and worriedly as the glass jar smashed once it hit the street and then the turtles began to drift towards the storm drain.

"Look out!" the African boy yelled, pushing the old man out of the way, just before the truck could hit him.

The truck then turned and began to swerve to a stop.

_"As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back."_

The trucks back doors came out, and then a canister of green ooze came out. The boy watched as his pet turtles continued to drift towards the storm drain, when the canister bounced right past him and landed onto the water. The turtles then fell into the storm drain and into the sewers, followed by the canister, as the turtles went down a small waterfall and landed on their feet near it, and then the canister landed behind them and smashed.

_"It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze, that covered their bodies."_

Splinter came towards the turtles, now covered in the green ooze from the canister, the waterfall now having stopped.

_"I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can."_

Splinter found a coffee can nearby and pulled rolled it towards him. He then stood it upright, and then picked up one of the turtles (Mikey) by the tail and then looked at it. It then shook the ooze off himself and caused it to splatter on Splinter. Splinter then washed ooze off his face with a frown as he looked at the smiling turtle, unamused by the prank.

_"I took them to my burrow."_

Splinter had now carried the coffee can full of turtles and put it down in a pile of fur which was his bed, which was inside a small tunnel. Splinter then fell asleep beside the turtles for a long night's rest.

_"The next morning..."_

One of the turtles touched Splinter's nose, waking him up, and then he gasped at the sight before him.

_"..I awoke to find the six had doubled in size. The ooze had extended their growth."_

Splinter then looked at himself, and saw he was larger than yesterday.

_"It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent."_

Splinter - now walking on his two back feet - was leading the six turtles down a sewer tunnel in a single line.

_"They followed me everywhere, expect above ground."_

Splinter briefly stopped and turned back to the turtles, before walking on.

_"I knew the people of the surface would not understand, we are so...different. I was amazed by their dexterity..."_

One of the turtles - Donnie - then briefly walked on his back two legs, before falling onto his front.

_"..I was not prepared for what happened one day."_

"Splinter." one of the turtles said - Leo.

Splinter turned back to them in shock.

_"They actually spoke my name!"_

Later, all seven of them were back in Splinter's burrow, the six turtles surrounding by a pizza.

_"Soon, they all were speaking, and I discovered that four of them were boys, while the other two were girls."_

"Awesome." Leo said, licking his lips.

"Mine!" Raph snarled playfully, pushing Leo into Elisa.

"Hey, watch it?!" she exclaimed.

Donnie then jumped onto Raph's head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Get off of me?!"

"Pizza, dude..." Donnie smirked.

"Oh, boy." Cath muttered quietly, before Elisa jumped onto her playfully.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted.

He then dived right into the pizza as the others started to eat, and then all six had the tops of their heads covered in pizza toppings. They all grabbed a slice each and took a bite out of their slices each, before turning to Splinter.

_"Intelligence followed soon after..."_

The scene changes to Splinter now wearing his kimono.

_"..realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place..."_

Splinter sat with his knees bent in their old lair, with Leo sitting in the same position beside him.

_"..I began teaching them ninjutsu...;"_

Don and Mikey both sent a kick at each other, but hit each other's knees, and then did the same again.

_"..the secret art of stealth and power..."_

Elisa sent a kick at Cath, who blocked it by grabbing her sister's leg, before putting it down.

_"..and all that I knew of this world."_

Raph sent several punches into his punching bag.

Leo then held out his swords and then jumped into the air.

_"From a battled book om renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain..."_

Leo landed on his feet and then spun his swords around.

_"..I chose names for each of them; Leonardo..."_

Leo did a fighting pose, and then Cath came over from the right and spun her Tonfas around.

_"..Catharina..."_

Cath stopped spinning her Tonfas and did a fighting pose, as Donnie came out from the left spun his Bo Staff around.

_"..Donatello..."_

Don did a fighting pose as Elisa came down from the ceiling and spun her Kamas around.

_"..Elisabetta..."_

Elisa did her fighting pose, as Raph came down from the right, then brought his Sais out and twirled them around.

_"..Raphael..."_

Mikey came out from then left and spun his Nunchucks around, but accidently bump his head against one.

"Ow!"

_"..Michelangelo..."_

All but Mikey then jumped so they all stood together.

_"Together, they are..."_

**(Flashback ends)**

The six Turtles reached up and all high-threed each other.

"Turtles forever!" they cheered, finishing the story.

"Or something like that, that we all yell at once." Mikey joked, approaching April from her left.

"First rule; ignore Mikey." Raph advised, sitting down on her left. "Your life will be much easier."

"Hey!" Mikey said offended.

"Well, you are the most annoying in the family." Elisa argued.

"So we have remained in secret, and that is our story." Splinter explained, as Mikey walked off towards the TVs.

He then got up and walked closer to April.

"But, how did you know martial arts?" she asked.

"That is a story...for another time." Splinter retorted, uneasily.

"Hey, guys, look at this?!" Mikey called.

Everyone walked closer to the TV's - only one being on - which had the news on, showing the bank Stockman had recently robbed - except Raph who kept his seat.

_"And the police are completely baffled by this daring bank robbery, boldly executed in broad daylight."_ said the news reported, as the screen now showed the wrecked vault with a flashlight being shone through it.

Mikey shook his head in disbelief, as Cath put her hand to her chin.

_"If anybody has any information, the police urges you to call the Crime Stoppers Hotline."_ the news reporter went on.

The TV now showed the big hole in the floor.

"So, anybody want to take a wild guess at _what_ did this?" Mikey asked rhetorically, as they already knew the answer, as the screen showed a close up of a pair of Mouser footprints.

April walked closer to the TV and immediately knew who did this. "This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about." she realised, before turning to the Turtles as the screen showed the outside of the bank again. "He's got the Mousers robbing banks."

"What do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked, interestingly.

"He's a genius, he's also nuts." April explained. "I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious, he turned the Mousers on me. Luckily I ran into you guys."

"I figured he was crazy on the inside." Cath explained, remembering the news report from yesterday.

"And you were right, he is." Donnie admitted in agreement.

"_He_ destroyed our old lair." Leo snarled quietly.

"Must have been one of his Mouser _test runs_." April deduced, remembering the video call Stockman had with his client.

"But that was our home." Mikey said sadly.

"Now's he graduated to banks!" Don snarled.

"If he keeps this up, he might be able to rob Fort Knox with those toys of his!" Elisa realised franticly.

"Then what are we waiting for? I say we shut down Mouser central permanently." Raph said with determination, getting up and then twirled his Sais around, and then crossed them over like a X between his eyes.

"Ha. I just love those action movie lines." Mikey chuckled, as April put her hand on her chin. "You write those yourselves?"

"It won't be easy. StockTronics is rigged with the latest up to the minute security tech." April explained, turning to Donnie and Cath.

"Ha, bring it on." Mikey scoffed, coming up behind his brainy siblings. "Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapons. The techno turtles themselves; Donatello and Catharina! Take a bow, guys?"

"Ha. Ah, cut it out?" Don asked, blushing.

"Yeah, you're embarrassing us, bro." Cath blushed.

"Can...we go...please?" Raph asked, shaking desperately.

* * *

In Stockman's secret lab, a door opened up, and then a Mouser walked inside and then walked along a conveyor belt. It then stopped and dumped out the money and jewels it stole from the bank through its backend.

Stockman then saw hundreds of his Mousers marching from his control room.

"Excellent! Excellent!" he grinned. "The world as they say is my oyster, and ain't the pearls lovely?"

His smile dropped when his computer radio beeped.

"Agh!" he grumbled, before answering it. "What?"

_"Dr. Stockman?"_ came a familiar voice.

"Make it quick, I'm _very_ busy." Stockman said, sitting down with his arms crossed.

_"I am contacting you to verify that you are fulfilling your end of our bargain, and that you are on schedule." _the voice said.

"I will not stand for any more of this idiotic interrogation!" Stockman snapped. "I've advanced the Mousers to the next stage and they are securing the funds from the banks as _you_ requested. Can't you grasp that simple concept?"

_"Do not presume too much, Dr. Stockman."_ the voice advised, making Stockman even more angry, as he hit the controls with his fists. _"The price of failure will be quite...extreme."_

Stockman turned of the radio, hanging up. "Imbecile." he muttered, before folding his arms.

* * *

Down in the sewers beneath StockTronics, April was leading the Turtles to an underground alarm system - Don being right behind her, followed by Cath, Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Elisa at the back. They then all stopped once they heard some beeping, and then Don 'shushed' the others, as April pointed to the alarm. She and the two tech heads then crouched down and approached it, so they wouldn't get caught, then April opened it up, as Don and Cath began pulling out the wires.

"Alarms in the sewers?" Mikey asked jokingly. "Is this guy paranoid or what?"

"Will you shut it!" Raph snarled quietly.

"I'm just saying." Mikey shrugged.

"Can you give us some quiet please?" Cath requested.

"Yeah, this is delicate work." Don explained.

"Oh! Give us some quiet please. This is delicate work." Mikey teased. "Give me a break."

Elisa then smacked him over the head.

"Ow!"

"Now's not the time, Mikey." Elisa said annoyingly.

* * *

Inside StockTroinics, two security guards were walking down a corridor, then walked past a vent, which then opened up, as April and Raph peeked in.

"Is this the place?" Raph asked.

"There's a computer terminal in that lab." April explained, pointing to the door on the other side of the corridor. "Get me in, and I can create blank spots in the security system, to get you through to Dr. Stockman's main lab."

"Don't look now, we already got a blank spot right here." Raph joked, pointing at Mikey behind him.

"Hey!" he said offended.

Raph then went through the vent and looked down the end of the corridor. He then helped April in through the vent, and then they both walked to the door as the others piled in. Raph pulled on the door handle, but found out it was locked, so he then took out one of his Sais and then grinned at April, before picking the lock.

He then pulled the door open and then jumped inside, then Leo ran in and checked on the right side of the room, and then Elisa ran in and did the same on the left.

"Clear." she said quietly, turning to the others by the door.

Once everyone was inside, April ran to the computer and began hacking it to blind the cameras.

"Okay, I'm in." she told the Turtles, turning back to them. "I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at ten-second intervals, so you've got to keep moving."

"We'll be right back." Leo promised.

"Good luck." April wished, turning back, but now saw that the Turtles had vanished. "Hey, theses guys are good."

The six Turtles ran down the hallway as fast s they could, running past the cameras as April blanked them out. As soon as they found the entrance to the lab, the doors opened up, and they walked inside slowly.

"This is too quiet." Leo whispered, not liking the sound of this.

"Um, guys...my Turtle sense is tingling." Mikey gulped.

"You read way too many comic books." Elisa sighed in annoyance.

Just as she said that, they all turned to see the door behind them shut right up.

In his control room, Stockman put all the lights on as the six Turtles looked up at it.

"Intruders?! Here to steal my secret?!" he exclaimed. "You leave here with nothing, not even your lives."

He looked at an inferred image of the six Turtles, causing him to raise his eyes in surprise.

"What on Earth are you?" he wondered, before grinning, and then pressed a button on the controls. "I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out."

A bunch of laser cannons came down from the wall and aimed at the Turtles, and then began firing at them.

The Turtles all scattered to different parts of the room to avoid the blasts.

Leo rolled over past a pillar, and then towards another one. He looked up as one of the lasers turned to him and fried. "Yah!" he yelled, dodging it just in the time.

Elisa did a series of acrobatics to avoid one of the lasers as it fired after her, before hiding behind one of the pillars, and then she dashed behind another.

Mikey jumped and landed, and then jumped again and skidded on his shell as another laser almost hit him. He then turned as another fired at him, forcing him to do a variety of moves to dodge them.

Raph ran across the room as two lasers fired at him, but both missed. He then ran past the pillar Leo was hiding behind, now holding both his swords.

"Raph, head's up!" he shouted, running out from his hiding spot.

He then deflected another blast from the laser with his swords, sending it right back to it, destroying it.

Don and Cath peeked out from behind a pillar each and looked at each other. They both then nodded, as they were thinking the same thing, and then Don pole vaulted up to one of the lasers, while Cath jumped onto the wall and then towards another and grabbed it. They both then turned them around and caused their blasts to hit and destroy the other lasers.

"Ha, ha!" Raph cheered.

"Yeah!" Leo cheered.

"Whoo-hoo!" Elisa cheered.

Don and Cath then moved their lasers closer, then both pulled open the hatches, and then pulled the wires out. They both then jumped as the lasers started spinning around, and then shorted out, destroying itself.

Don picked up his Bo Staff as they all then continued running towards Stockman's lab, who was watching in disbelief.

"Impossible." he muttered.

The laser fired at them, causing them all to duck, expect Raph who jumped forward. The laser the fired at him as he acrobaticed his way towards a pillar right beneath the control room.

"Mikey!" Raph called, getting Mikey to look up as the laser now fired at the others. "Slingshot!"

Mikey jumped out from his hiding spot and then ran towards Raph as the laser now fired at him, but missed. Mikey then jumped into Raph's linked hands, and then he boosted his brother up.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed.

He then landed on the edge of the glass window at the control room. Stockman gasped panickingly at the sight before him, before Mikey smashed the window with his Nunchuck, causing Stockman to fall onto his back as Mikey entered.

Leo then entered the control room and pointed one of his swords at Stockman. "Your reign of terror is over, Stockman!" he declared.

"You been practicing that?" Mikey asked, touching Leo's shoulder as Elisa came in.

"You like it?" Leo asked smiling.

"It works for you, bro." Elisa giggled.

Donnie, Cath and Raph soon joined them.

"What are you?" Stockman asked frantically.

The elevator door behind him opened up, showing April on the other side.

"They're with me." she said, as Stockman turned around.

"April?!" he gasped in surprise. "You're alive?!"

"And kicking." April added, walking towards him. "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman."

Stockman then pressed a button on the controls, just before Raph grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the controls.

"That's enough!" he hissed.

"Ha! Too late!" Stockman scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Elisa snarled.

"I've recalled the Mouser hoard from their latest mission." Stockman explained proudly. "They'll be here any second. They'll tear you to pieces."

"April..." Leo said, as April ran towards the chair.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down." she told her new friends, getting into the chair.

"I'll help." Donnie said.

"So will I." Cath said.

"You're doom!" Stockman hissed. "Listen?"

Everyone then heard some marching, and then they all looked out through the glass, to see the door the Turtles had entered the place through open up again, and then Stockman's Mouser army walked through.

As April tried to shut the system down, Leo, Elisa and Mikey all looked down the ladders that led to the control room, and saw the Mousers all at the bottom.

"April..." Leo stuttered, as the Mousers began to climb up the ladder.

"Now would be a good time." Elisa squeaked.

"Ah. The system isn't responding!" April panicked.

Don and Cath then both started to see what the problem is, as Stockman sneaked away towards the elevator.

Leo, Elisa and Mikey then saw that while some Mousers were climbing the ladder, others were climbing up a pillar near it.

"You should _never_ have matched wits with me!" Stockman smirked, closing the door.

"He's getting away!" Mikey shouted, trying to catch him, but the door closed on him.

"Let him go." Elisa told her brother.

"She's right. We got bigger problems." Raph explained.

The three of them and Leo all turned to see the Mousers were now in the room. They approached them slowly, when more came in through the glass windows near the elevator, which then opened up again, showing about a dozen more. The Mousers soon trapped the Turtles and April around the control panels, as April, Don and Cath tried to shut them down.

"At least we'll go out fighting." Raph sighed.

"Actually, I don't wanna go out at all." Mikey squeaked.

"It's not working!" April cried.

"Keep trying!" Cath told her.

"This is it." Raph said, thinking it was over. "It's been fun, guys."

"Even me, Raph?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Even you, Mikey." Raph answered, trying to cheer him up. "Especially you."

"It's been nice knowing you all." Elisa gulped.

April kept trying to shut the system down, but then pressed a button, making the Mousers stop in the tracks, some with the dentures open. Leo then tapped one on the head with his sword, and then smiled when it didn't budge.

"Yeah!/ Alright!" they cheered.

Mikey and Leo high-threed each other, while Raph and Elisa hugged each other.

"Good job, April." Donnie complemented. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Neither have I." Cath admitted.

"Ha! Losers!" Mikey mocked, picking up one of the Mousers.

"Uh, guys...guys. I wasn't able to shut them down." April explained, turning to the Turtles.

"They look pretty shut down to me." Mikey argued, knocking one the Mouser's jaws - its eye now red.

"What _exactly_ did you do, April?" Cathy asked.

"The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence." April explained, as smoke came out of the Mousers jaws.

Mikey suddenly dropped the one he was holding. "In other words; let's get outta here!" he yelled frantically.

He then jumped out through the glass, followed by Elisa, Raph, Leo and then Cath. Donnie then picked up April bridal style, as the Mousers began to overload. Once Donnie had jumped April to the ground, they ran towards the others by the open door.

They all looked back at the control room briefly, as the Mousers finally exploded, destroying the control room, which started a chain reaction all over the room.

Elsewhere, Stockman was running like mad down one of the hallways.

"I've got them!" he shouted triumphantly, thinking April and the Turtles were dead. "I've got them all!"

He then bumped into a large muscular figure, which caused him to fall over onto his back.

"Ah!" he moaned.

He then looked up at the figure before him. He had a black pants, a sleeveless shirt and shoes, blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail, three scars on his left cheek, a Purple Dragon tattoo on his left arm, and the foot symbol that belong to the black ninjas the Turtles encounter last week on the other.

"You? What do you want, Hun?" he snarled.

"Trouble, Dr. Stockman?" Hun asked.

"Trouble? No, no. Everything is proceeding exactly as I planned." Stockman lied assuringly, scaping some dust of his lab coat.

The building began to shake, causing Stockman to panic slightly, and then Hun grabbed him by the collar and pulled him together.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain this _plan _to the master?" Hun suggested, snarling.

Stockman then tried to break free of Hun's grip. "Let me go, you brainless, muscle-bound idiot!" he demanded, as Hun turned around and carried him off. "Let me go! Let...me...go!"

* * *

A few hours later, the Turtles and April were back in the lair, and were watching a news report about what had happened on to StockTronics TV with Splinter - all of which were holding a cup of soda, except Splinter.

_"And the authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction of the StockTronics building and the sudden disappearance of Dr. Baxter Stockman."_ the reported said.

"What will you do now, Miss. O'Neil?" Splinter asked. "You are most defiantly out of a job."

"I'm not exactly sure." April admitted.

"We'll help you get back on your feet." Don offered.

"It's the least we can do, since it's our fault you lost this one." Cath reasoned.

"You guys...you've all been, well great. And by guys, I guess I mean six big, green talking turtles, and a giant talking rat." April said, touching Splinter's shoulder.

"Here's to the new team!" Leo toasted.

His siblings clinked their cups against his - Elisa between him and Raph, while Cath was between Don and Mikey - and then April put hers on top.

"Yeah!/ Alright! Whoo!" they cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skyscraper that had the foot symbol on, Stockman was pacing and explain what he _thought_ had happened to Hun and the same man who'd killed John for failing him to steal the armoured car.

"So, as any fool can see, the whole thing was simply a...uh, minor setback." Stockman explained, turning to the man, who picked up a gantlet beside him. "With your continued funding, the search can continue immediately. I'll be back at work Monday morning."

The man stood up, a huge frown on his face. "You must pay the price for failure, Dr. Stockman." he snarled, pointing the gantlet at Stockman, who now looked worried.

He then turned his head back, as Hun grabbed him by the collar again, and then began to drag him out of the room.

"No! Where are you taking me!" Stockman demanded. "You'll regret this! N...no!"

Once Hun had taken Stockman out of the room, the man came out of the shadows, as he turned his eyes to a man wearing tech gear walking towards him. The technician then bowed as the man turned to him.

"We have the image you requested, master." the technician said.

He then stood up and pressed a button on a remote, which made a projector screen come down. Another technician then rolled in a projector that had a broken Mouser's head attached to it.

"So...the last remaining image the Mouser optics recorded?" the man asked.

He then looked at the projector screen, which showed an inferred image of the six turtles holding their weapons. (Cath being above Leo, and Elisa being near Mikey and Don)

"These are the ones responsible!" the man hissed.

He then jumped and sliced open the projector screen with his gantlet, and then held it up slightly.


	4. Meet Casey Jones

In an alleyway, Raph was staring at a man with blue shoulder length hair, wearing a crimson-red tank top, blue tracksuit pants, and a white hockey mask over his face.

_Raphael: I guess you could call it fate..._

The man spun a baseball around in both his hands, and he had a golf bag with a hockey stick in wrapped around him.

_Raphael: ..but I finally met somebody as angry as I am, and he was really making me mad._

The man stopped spinning the baseball bats around, and then Raph brought his Sais out and began twirling them around.

_Raphael: My name is Raphael, and the bozo in the hockey mask is about to find out just how angry I can be!"_

Both Raph and the man glared at each other, and then Raph charged at him.

_Raphael: Well, if my sister Elisa doesn't try and clam me down that is._

Unknown to the man, Elisa was directly above them on a rooftop, not liking the look of what was going on.

* * *

In the lair, Mikey and Raph were sparring together, when Mikey kicked Raph into a pile of boxes.

"Ugh!" he groaned, as he landed in them, knocking some over, while another fell onto his head.

"Ha!" Mikey scoffed, rubbing his hands. "Nice fall, Raphael! Just come on back if you want some more of that?"

Raph got up and then growled as he lifted the box off his head, and then threw it aside. "You've had it, Mikey!" he snarled.

Mikey blew his fist before rubbing it against his chest, as Cath - who was sitting and reading nearby - looked up at them both.

"Bro or no, you've got to go!" Raph said with determination, jumping into the air and sent a punch at Mikey, who ducked to avoid it.

"Good reverse punch." Mikey mocked, before ducking as Raph sent a of roundhouse kick at him. "Nice roundhouse kick too, Raph." he added, as he dodged another kick, and then back flipped to avoid a punch.

Raph then tried to jump on him, but he jumped over him.

"Whoa! Not a bad dragon punch either..." Mikey admitted mockingly, as Splinter, Leo, Elisa and Donnie all walked towards them, while Cath got out of her seat. "..but you're just a little too.." he dodged another punch from Raph, and then whacked him in the back. "..slow."

Raph then crashed into the one of the walls.

"Actually, must too slow." Mikey corrected.

Raph began to get more angry as he turned around and charged at Mikey, before punching him right in the chest, knocking him down, and then he skidded towards a pillar on his shell.

Splinter, Leo and Elisa all looked worried, as they knew where this might go, as Raph growled louder than earlier.

He then charged and tried to punch Mikey, but he dodged it, then dodged a roundhouse kick, and then another punch that almost hit him in the mouth.

"You think you're better than me?!" Raph howled, as Mikey did a couple of back flips to the other side of the room. "Do you?!"

He charged at his youngest brother in anger, and then they both locked their hands together in a grapple above their heads.

"No, you're just to cocky, Raph." Mikey smirked, as he broke the grapple, and then tripped Raph, sending him flying into a wooden table, which then broke upon landing.

Raph got to his knees as Mikey walked towards the others - now all gathered together.

"Winner and still champion; Michelangelo!" Mikey declared, smirking.

The others then saw Raph get to his feet in anger while holding a pipe.

"No!" he growled.

Leo touched his father's shoulders as they all gasped.

"I don't like where this is going." Cath gulped.

"No! You..! You!" Raph growled.

He then jumped and kicked Mikey with both feet as he turned around, pinning his brother to the floor.

"Raph, wait?!" Mikey begged, covering his eyes with his hands as he turned away.. "Wait!"

Raph ignored him and raised the pipe above his head with anger in his eyes. Before he could hit Mikey with the pipe however, Leo came up behind him and wrapped his arms, under his hotheaded brother's arm.

"Raphael, have you lost your mind?!" he shouted.

Cath and Donnie then gathered around Mikey as Elisa and Splinter stood back.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Cath asked worriedly.

"What were you thinking, Raph?" Donnie shouted.

"Yeah, what's the matter with you?!" Elisa demanded.

Raph looked at Mikey, and then began to catch his breath. "I..." he breathed, regretfully, dropping the pipe as Leo let go of him. "Leo...Mikey, I..."

He covered his right eye up as Cath helped Mikey up to check on him, when Splinter walked towards Raph.

"Ah, my son, so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within." Splinter explained. "Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things."

Raph gasped for breath, not looking at his siblings. "Master Splinter, I...I...I gotta get some air." he stuttered, running out of the lair.

Mikey then tried to follow, but Splinter grabbed his arm and stopped him, before shaking his head. They all then turned to Elisa and nodded to her, who then nodded back, as they all knew she might be the only one to clam him down, and then she ran after Raph.

* * *

Later, Raph came out of a rooftop entrance on the surface and then ran out towards the edge of the roof. He began to catch his breath, before he hit his chest in anger with both fists as he started to growl.

"What is wrong with me?!" he yelled loudly, which then echoed.

Elisa then jumped onto the roof behind him. "Not so loud, bro." she advised.

Raph turned to her with the anger still in him. "Ellie, what are you dong here?!" he demanded. "I might accidently hurt you!"

"Raph, I get that your angry, I really do, since I can get angry myself sometimes." Elisa explained.

"Well, how do you control your rage, sis?" Raph asked desperately, walking towards her.

"I relax my mind and try to think of things I like." Elisa explained, touching her brother's shoulder. "Although sometimes even I can't control myself."

"Yeah, I know." Raph sighed.

"Can you think of anything that might clam you down, bro?" Elisa asked.

"Maybe a run on the rooftops will help." Raph said, before smirking. "Race ya?!"

"You're on!" Elisa accepted, before they began chasing each other on the rooftops.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an old apartment building - as it had bolded up windows - a blue-shoulder-length hair man wearing a wearing a crimson-red tank top and blue tracksuit pants, was sitting in a chair lifting up a dumbbell, while watching the news.

_"And in other news, more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask, are being reported in connection with several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragons gang, alleged to have underworld connections."_ reported the newswoman.

The man's eyes lowered, as fire appeared in them. "Purple Dragon scum!" he snarled.

**(Flashback)**

Five Purple Dragons all walked away from a burning building which they had recently torched. They five of them all grinned happily at what they had done, and then one of them laughed happily - who was actually a younger version of Hun, only he had a bandana on his head, which covered his hair.

**(Flashback ends)**

The man put down the dumbbell and got up from his chair.

"Somebody's gotta stop those Purple Dragons." he snarled angrily.

He then walked towards a table nearby, and then picked up and put on a white hockey mask.

"Somebody's gotta make them pay!" he said angrily.

He then walked towards a golf bag which had a hockey stick, a couple of baseball bats and a golf club in - as well as a few other things - and wrapped it around himself while looking in a mirror, before taking out the hockey stick and spun it around.

"And they will. They'll all pay!" he announced, turning away from the mirror as he stopped spinning the hockey stick. "'Cause Casey Jones is on the job!"

* * *

Later, a woman was walking down a street on her way home as a red car drove down the road, and then turned nervously into an alley, as Vince of the Purple Dragons stood by the wall with a toothpick in his mouth. Vince then looked around, before throwing the toothpick away, and then followed the woman down the ally.

The woman continued to walk down the ally as a dog barked in the distance, when she spotted two more Purple Dragons in front of her. One wore grey cargo pants, a cap on backwards, and had a yellow, purple and white shirt on - the dragon being on the shirt - called Hank. The other - nicknamed Blue-face - had his face painted blue, mohawk purpled dyed hair, a black shirt, and green pants with purple braces - the dragon being on his pants.

They both came out of the shadows and laughed menacingly as they came towards her. The woman gasped as she began to move back, only to bump into Vince.

"Huh! Oh, no." she murmured worriedly.

The three thugs then surrounded her.

"Hand over the purse, sweet thing and we promise not to hurt you...to much." Vince sniggered.

Unknown to them, Raph and Elisa were running along a rooftop nearby when they heard them.

"You hear that?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah." Raph answered.

They both jumped and landed on the railing on top of a fire escape, and looked down on the thugs as they laughed.

"Man, these guys picked the wrong night to tick us off." Raph muttered.

"Easy, bro." Elisa advised, touching his arm.

Vince then snatched the woman's purse from her, when they heard a voice.

"Purple Dragons!" it called.

They all turned to see Casey Jones holding his hockey stick, and a bin lid.

"Come out and play!" Casey shouted, hitting the bin lid with the hockey stick, like it was a drum.

"It's that whacko in the hockey mask!" Vince gasped, recognising him. "Let's get him!"

The three thugs then charged right at Casey. Raph and Elisa both watched and smirked interestingly.

"Looks like this is gonna be good." Raph grinned.

"We'll see, brother." Elisa smirked.

Vince then sent a punch at Casey, who dodged it, and then whacked the punk in the face with the bin lid, knocking him out as he fell onto his back. Blue-face then charged directly at Casey, who then whacked him right in the head with his hockey stick, sending him to the ground. Casey then dropped the bin lid, and turned to Hank, who now looked petrified, before Casey whacked him in the face with his hockey stick, knocking him down and his cap off at the same time.

Casey then walked towards Hank as he regained conciseness. "No mercy, scum. I'm putting up punks out of business, permanently!" Casey declared, raising his hockey stick above his head.

Raph suddenly drew the line, as Casey began to go a bit far. "That guy's outta control." he said, before jumping off the fire escape.

"Raph, wait!" Elisa shouted, but he ignored her.

Raph then landed behind Casey and wrapped his arm under Casey's, pulling it back - like Leo had done to him earlier. "Whoa!" he said.

"Hey!" Casey exclaimed.

"Easy there, cowboy." he said, trying to clam Casey down. "They're down. You stopped them. You did good. Now take it easy."

Casey broke free of Raph's grip and turned to him in anger.

"I'm outta here!" Hank shouted, as the Purple Dragons began to run for it.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Vince shouted, as Casey turned to them.

"Oh, man, they're getting away!" he groaned, before turning to Raph. "Stay _out_ of my business, freak!"

He then punched Raph right in the face, knocking him down, and then began to chase after the Purple Dragons.

"You can run, Purple Dragons, but you can't hide from Casey Jones!" he yelled.

Raph got back up and saw him run away. He then picked up the woman's purse, and then walked towards her.

"Sorry about all this." he said, as she turned to him in fright. "Here's your purse, ma'am."

"Keep away from me, you...you lizard thing!" the woman shouted frantically, taking her purse back. "Keep away!"

She then ran off, and then Raph sighed in anger for a moment, before he turned and began chasing after Casey, when Elisa jumped in front of him.

"You alright, bro?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but that guy..." Raph said.

"I know, he sounded about as angry you." Elisa cut in.

"Well, I need to stop him before he goes too far." Raph explained.

"You mean _we_, bro." Elisa corrected. "Anyone who messes with one of us messes with all of us."

"Right. Come on." Raph said.

They both ran down the ally, then turned right into another, but then heard some clashing noises.

"No!" a voice shouted.

They ran to where the voice came from, and saw Casey's shadow at the end of the ally, who was hitting the Purple Dragons with his hockey stick.

"We give up!" Hank pleaded. "We give up!"

"You've stolen your last purse, dog breath!" Casey snarled angrily.

Both turtles turned to each other.

"Unbelievable." Raph muttered, as Casey picked Vince up by the collar. "This guy just won't quit."

"I take it back, he's worse than you." Elisa teased.

Raph ignored her remark and ran right at Casey, and then jumped and kicked him in the back, knocking him down, and forcing him to let go of Vince.

"I told you to cool it, pal." Raph said, as the three Purple Dragons ran off.

"Yeah, and I told you to stay out of my way." Casey snarled, getting up. "But since your ears don't seem to be working..." he tried to whack Raph with his hockey stick, but missed as he dodged it. "..I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole other way."

"Woah, cool it, man." Elisa shouted, running towards her brother. "You need to control that temper of yours, dude."

"Oh, your little girlfriend's come over to help." Casey sneered, pointing at Raph with his hockey stick.

"She's my sister, you punk!" Raph corrected, clutching his fists.

He then turned to Elisa, who shook her head, giving him a 'now's not the time' look, calming him down slightly.

* * *

Down in the sewers, Mikey was showing Donnie and Cath a drawing he made of a green van as the two were working on something in Donnie's lab - both having safety goggles over their eyes.

"See, guys, we can have our very own Battle Shell." Mikey said, trying to get them to make it. "I've even got a name for it, I call it; the Battle Shell."

Cath and Donnie both kept working with their blowtorches.

"I got it all figured out; turbo boosters, double action traction, cool secret...thingy's shooting out the back." Mikey listed. "We should be tricking out the armoured car."

"By _we_, you mean _us_." Donnie corrected, knowing what he meant, as he and Cath put out their blowtorches. "And we don't have the time. There's too much to do around here."

Cath took the paper off Mikey. "Besides, if we did make it, where would we keep the thing anyway?" she asked, crumping up the paper and then threw it away.

"We can find a place." Mikey assured, beggingly as he picked the paper up. "Just think about overhauling the wheels. Please! Please! Please, please, please!"

Cath raised her goggles up above her eyes in annoyance as he pestering them.

"Did I mention you're my favourite turtles." Mikey said.

"Shhh!" they heard Splinter exclaimed.

They turned to him, holding a wooden board in each hand, as he turned to them all.

"Leonardo is working on perfecting his ninjutsu skills. Perhaps something you three should consider." Splinter advised sternly, before turning to his eldest son. "Leonardo, leaping split kick."

Leo jumped and split his legs apart and kicked the boards, but they didn't break. He then back flipped in the air before landing on the ground again.

"Ah!" he sighed, disappointed.

Splinter put the boards down. "Try again, my son. It will come with practice." he assured.

"Donatello, Catharina, if you build it, we will ride, in turtle style." Mikey begged, showing them both the drawing again.

Donnie put the drawing down. "Here, motormouth, make yourself useful." he said, picking up a sign that said 'sewer sweet sewer', a hammer and a nail.

"Huh? Ah!" Mikey sighed.

"Hang this up someplace nice." Donnie told him.

"But..." Mikey argued.

"Do it, and we'll consider your Battle Shell." Cath promised, through reluctantly.

"Okay." Mikey sighed, taking the hammer, nail and sign.

* * *

Back in the ally, Elisa, Raph and Casey were now circling each other.

"Listen, we're trying to tell you something here, but you're really working up our last nerves." Raph explained.

"Is that right?" Casey asked sarcastically, swinging his hockey stick at them both, but missed as they ducked.

"Look, we think you're trying to do the right thing, but you're going about it all wrong." Elisa explained, as they ran away. "You've gotta control yourself."

"Look, you freaks, if you're _protecting_ these Purple Dragon scum, then you're in _my _way, and you're going down too!" Casey snapped, as he tried to hit them both with his hockey staff, but they both ran to the left and dodged it.

"Hockey season's over." Raph growled.

He then jumped and Hook Kicked Casey's stick out of his hands.

"Yeah! Well, baseball's in season, and so are _you two_, you freaky freaking weirdos!" Casey shouted, bringing out his baseball bats, and then spun them around. "Batter up!"

"Fine!" Raph bellowed, bringing out his Sais and then twirled them. "Play ball!"

Elisa brought out her Kamas and then spun then around. "You sure you want to do this?" she asked Casey. "'Cause _you_ don't know who you're messing with."

"You think I'm scared of you two!" Casey shouted. "Well, you're very much mistaking!"

They then circled each other again, before Raph charged right in at Casey.

* * *

Back in the lair, Mikey had found a decent spot to put up the sign Donnie had given him. He held the sign against the wall, and then took the nail out of his mouth, and put it against the wall. He then began to hammer in the nail, but it wouldn't budge, confusing him.

"What's this wall made of?!" he wondered, as he kept hammer.

He kept hammer for a few more seconds, before looking closely at the nail, and saw he'd bent it.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He walked away from about a minute, and then came back with a much larger nail, and a sledge hammer.

"Alright, tough guy, let's dance!" he smirked, imitating Bogart.

He then slammed the sledge hammer right into the nail, this time sticking the sign to the wall. As he looked at it, the wall began to crack and fall apart.

"Uh-oh." he muttered, as he moved away from it.

The wall then fell completely apart, revealing a stone blue hexagon shaped doorway, as Mikey covered his face from the dust, before looking at it.

"Uh, guys...look at what I found." he said.

Cath, Splinter, Leo and Donnie then all walked towards him and the door.

"It's a door of some kind." Donnie exclaimed quietly.

"I think we can see that." Cath whispered.

"Be careful." Leo cautioned quietly.

"Why are we whispered?" Mikey asked.

The others turned to him with a glare, but he just shrugged.

Donnie then touched the door, which then opened up, and smoke came out of it, which had a really foul smell, causing them to make back.

"Whew!" Donnie exclaimed, waving his hand over his face. "That's some stink."

"Don't look at me, my brother." Mikey joked, getting Donnie to turn to him. "Remember, you smelt it, dealt it."

"Not funny, Mike!" Cath scowled, unamused.

Donnie then walked through the door into a small chamber, followed by Mikey, Cath, Leo and then Splinter. They then all gasped as the room lit up, and then they stared up at a bunch of crystals on the ceiling.

"Hey, I found a bunch of these crystals while I was cleaning up the lair." Mikey explained, pointing at them. "They were all broken though."

"Where's the power source for this room?" Donnie wondered, as he walked away from the door. "I don't see any wires or..."

Before he could finish, the door suddenly closed behind them, catching them all by surprise.

"I guess this room doesn't need one." Cath deduced, gulping.

The room then began to move like a elevator.

"Hey, are we moving?" Leo asked.

* * *

Back in the ally, Casey and charged at Raph in anger, and then tried to hit him with one of his baseball bats, only for Raph to block it with a Sai, and then he tried to hit Elisa with the other, but she blocked it with one of her Kamas.

"Hey, you gotta listen to us." Raph told him.

"You're angry, we get it." Elisa added. "Believe us, we know."

"But what if your grab the wrong guy?" Raph asked. "What if you go too far?"

They both pushed Casey's baseball bats away from them,

"You'll get yourself in real trouble." Elisa explained, before Casey whacked them both in the chest, knocking them against a wall - Elisa out cold.

"I got my reasons for doing what I do." Casey said, standing over them. "And they got nothing to do with you."

He then tried to hit Raph with both his baseball bats, but he blocked them with his Sais.

"Fine! All you want to do is fight..." Raph yelled, before kicking Casey away with both feet, knocking him down onto his chest. "..let's fight!"

Casey then picked up one of his bats again, and whacked Raph in the head with it, knocking him into a trash bin.

Elise opened her eyes and discovered she was now dizzy, as all she could see was a blur of Raph and Casey.

Raph sat himself up, and then glared angrily at Casey, lowering his eyes. Casey then brought out his golf club, as Raph jumped and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him against the wall. Raph then walked towards him with an angry look on his face, and then ripped off his hockey mask, and then Casey glared at him directly in the eyes.

"Raph, no!" Elisa shouted, getting up, her vison now back to normal.

She then grabbed Raph's arm from behind, just as Raph realised what he was doing.

"Clam yourself, bro." she said soothingly.

"What..." Raph breathed. "What am I doing? We're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting. We both just need to get ahold of ourselves."

He grabbed Casey by the arm and pulled him up - as he picked up his golf club without neither of them realising it.

"Take it easy. Chill." Raph said, as Casey took his mask back.

Casey breathed for a minute.

"You're doing the right thing, bro." Elisa assured quietly.

"You know, you're both right. You've shown me the error of my ways... Not! Fore" Casey shouted, before whacking Raph in face with his golf club, knocking him right into Elisa, and then they both crashed into the trash cans.

Casey laughed as they both looked at him.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he laughed hilariously.

He then ran off, but then both turtles gave chase.

"This guy's harder to clam down than I thought." Elisa admitted.

"I won't argue there." Raph agreed.

* * *

Inside an old warehouse, the strange elevator that Splinter and the rest of his children were in, came out from beneath the ground and then the door opened up. The five of them all walked into the warehouse and looked around.

"Where the shell are we?" Mikey wondered.

Donnie then walked towards a garage door, and then lifted it open, revealing a city street on the other side, as the others walked towards him. "So the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level." Donnie concluded.

"Looks like it." Cath shrugged.

Splinter then sniffed around as he turned around, and then walked back towards the door. "Hmm. This warehouse has been abandoned for many, many years." he deduced.

"Great space, but it need something." Mikey said, before he began to think. "Bathtub? No. Kitchenette? Nuh-uh. I know, a supped up Battle Shell would be prefect right _here_."

Cath rolled her eyes in annoyance, as Leo and Donnie turned to each other.

"No, no, right _here_ is the prefect spot to keep the supped up Battle Shell." Mikey grinned, before pointing to another area, and then another. "No, no _here_."

"I think he's trying to tell you guys something." Leo told Cath and Donnie, as the latter closed the garage door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph and Elisa had both chased Casey to another ally, but they couldn't see him.

"We know that big dope is around here somewhere." Raph said.

"Yeah, but where?" Elisa wondered, as they looked around.

They walked further into the ally, then both turned around as they heard an engine rev up. They then both turned back, as Casey came riding towards them on a motorcycle with the light on, and then tripped then both up as he rode past with his hockey stick.

"Agh!" Raph groaned as he fell onto his shell.

"Woah!" Elisa gasped, as she fell onto her chest.

"I got more what I came from, freaks!" Casey shouted, stopping his bike and turning to them. "You want a rematch? Check me out, Friday night, Central Park. Adios, losers!"

Raph and Elisa both got up as he drove away.

"Come back here, you..!" Raph called, before Casey left the ally. "Ah, nuts!"

"I guess we lost him for good this time." Elisa deduced.

"Yeah." Raph nodded. "Hey, Elisa, thanks."

"For what?" Elisa asked, confused.

"For calming me down." Raph answered. "You really made me realise what I did earlier."

He then hugged his sister tightly, shocking her at first, but then she recuperating the hug.

Casey meanwhile drove off into the street, and then turned left down the road. As he did, Vince came out of the shadows from the street opposite, and then dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Yo, Dragon Face, it's that guy, the one with the hockey mask." he quickly explained. "He's been fighting with some weirdos in bug costumes..."

**(P.D. headquarters)**

Dragon Face - noted by the dragon tattoo on his face - was standing in the shadows while on the phone to Vince.

_ "..and I know where he'll be on Friday night."_ Vince explained.

"I want that hockey mask vigilante's head on a plate. Put everybody on alert, _everybody_." Dragon Face ordered. "This guy's been _messing_ with our business for months. It's time we started messing with him."

* * *

Back at the lair, the others all came out of the elevator once it returned to _their_ floor.

"I don't know who could've built this thing..." Leo started to explain, as the door closed behind them. "..but if we're going to use it, we're going to need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse."

"Piece of pie." Donnie commented, as that was his department.

"Hmm. Piece of pizza pie." Mikey said, smacking his lips.

"Great, now I'm hungry thanks to you two!" Cath joked, rubbing her stomach.

They then all heard a door open, and saw Raph and Elisa walk in, looking gloomy.

"Welcome home, guys." Mikey said, before seeing their expressions. "Man. You _both_ look like you got the shell kicked out of you."

"Well, we did." Elisa explained. "And it's a _long_ story, but first, Raph's got something to say."

"I want to apologise. Mikey, I'm sorry I got _so_ out of control earlier." Raph apologised. "Guys, I'm_ really_ sorry."

Mikey wrapped his arm around Raph. "Hey, don't sweat it, bro." he said, playfully punching his arm.

"Alright, who are you, and what have you done with our brother Raphael?" Leo demanded teasingly.

"Let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting, and I couldn't have done it without Elisa." Raph explained. "We'll fill you in over dinner."

"Dinner?!" Mikey beamed. "Now you're talking my language."

"Ha, what language is that, Mikey?" Raph asked jokingly, punching Mikey playfully in the shoulder. "Nitwit?"

"Ha, ha!" Mikey scoffed, hitting Raph playfully in the shell. "Listen to the funny mutant."

* * *

A few hours later, after Raph and Elisa had explained what had happened to them up top, they were all walking towards the door the others had discovered earlier.

"I don't know, guys." Leo said, unsure about this. "We should probably tell Master Splinter."

"And have him stop us from going topside?" Raph asked. "We have to find this vigilante whack bag and stop him, for his own good."

"The way he's going, somebody innocent's bound to get hurt." Elisa added, making Cath gasp - being the doctor she was.

"He's not a bad guy, just a little misguided." Raph assured.

Just then, Master Splinter turned on the lights - as he was watching them - and then cleared his throat as his children cringed. "Ahem."

"Busted!" Mikey gulped.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to sneak up to the surface?" Splinter asked.

"This month?" Mikey asked Donnie and Cath.

"512 actually." Donnie answered.

Splinter walked towards his children. "It is dangerous for _you_ to go about _openly_ in the world above." he reminded them. "You can not simply walk amongst the humans, they will not accept who or what you are. It is as the great Sage and warrior, Kenji Hashimoro once said 'why walk when you can ride'."

"Come again?" Raph asked, confused, as were the others.

Splinter just smiled and opened up the elevator door to the warehouse. "Take the truck." he told them.

Raph then walked in, followed by Elisa, Leo, Donnie, Cath and then Mikey.

Once the elevator made it up to the warehouse, the door opened up and they looked at the armoured car - which Donnie and Cath had moved in earlier.

"Alright, we've got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle ready." Raph explained.

"Let's get to work." Donnie said - mostly to Cath as they were the brainy ones.

During the next few days they began working on the turning the truck into the Battle Shell.

Donnie turned on a wielding torch, while Raph began hammered the sides in. Leo cut open the area around the tyres once he removed them, while Elisa moved a mini saw over the top, then Leo put on the bigger tyres. Mikey picked up a spray paint bottle and began spraying the sides of it, while Cath worked on the engine underneath while lying on a skateboard. Donnie moved the wielding torch down the side of it, and then finally it was ready.

"Now_ this_ is a ride." Raph grinned.

They all stared at their handiwork on the Battle Shell.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Donnie said, taking his goggles off. "Let's roll."

They then all piled in and then fasted their seat beats, then Donnie started the Battle Shell up - as he was driving - and then took of once the garage door opened. Inside, Mikey was beside Don, Cath behind Mikey, Elisa behind Donnie - both girls sitting sideways - Leo behind Cath, and Raph behind Elisa.

* * *

Elsewhere, Casey was riding his motorbike towards Central Park, and once he got there, turned left and went inside it. Unknown to him, one of the Purple Dragons called T.J., who had blue spikey hair that went sideways, a dark blue shirt with the dragon on, green shorts, a purple headband and a nose ring, was on the phone to Dragon Face.

"I got him Dragon Face." he reported. "He's in the park."

_"We're on our way."_ Dragon Face replied. _"He ain't getting out of that park, not on two feet anyway."_

Meanwhile, the Battle Shell was now passing by Central Park.

"And on your left is Central Park." Donnie said, sounding like a tour guide. "Eight hundred and forty-three acres of landscape beauty in the center of the city."

Raph then looked out the window and spotted Casey. "Wait, there he is!" he shouted.

The others turned as they saw Casey cut them off and ride on ahead.

"You sure that's him?" Cath asked.

"We're sure." Elisa answered, speaking for both her and Raph. "After what he did to us, how can we forget."

"Floor it, Don!" Raph shouted. "Keep up with him."

"You and Elisa go get him, Raph." Donnie said.

"We've whipped up something special for you both." Cath explained, pointing to the back. "They're in the back."

Raph and Elisa both walked to the back of the wagon, and saw a red and pink motorcycle.

"You like them?" Cath asked grinningly. "We call them; the Shell Cycles."

Raph and Elisa both picked up their helmets and grinned at their new toys.

"Donatello, Catharina, you are the turtles." Raph grinned, as they put their helmets on. "Together?"

"You know it." Elisa replied.

They both revved up their engines, and then shot out the back of the Battle Shell as the back doors opened, and then turned around. They both then turned raced past the Battle Shell into the park - as the road wasn't big enough for the Battle Shell.

As Casey kept riding through the park, he heard a noise, and turned to see Elisa and Raph catching up to him, and then sped up his bike. Raph and Elisa sped their bikes up, and then came up on either side of Casey - Raph on his left, Elisa on his right.

"Hey, hotshot, slow it down!" Raph bellowed.

Casey ignored him and raced off, and then Raph and Elisa chased after him. Casey turned right at the corner of the road, driving onto the path briefly as he did, but Raph and Elisa kept chasing him, and then they all turned left onto another road. The two turtles did wheelies on their Shell Cycles to catch up to Casey, and then Elisa came up directly on his right.

"Pull over!" she bellowed.

She then backed away as Raph came up on Casey's right.

"She said, pull over!" he repeated, pulling on Casey's brakes.

Casey yelled as he flipped over off his bike and landed on the ground on his back, as his bike fell onto its side. Raph and Elisa both pulled their bikes over and stared at Casey.

"Time for a little shellshock." Raph grinned.

"You read my mind." Elisa grinned.

They both then raced towards Casey as he got up, and then Raph jumped off his bike and pinned him to the ground, as Elisa stopped her bike and got off it. Raph turned and saw his bike skid to a halt and then fall over.

"Slick move, bro." Elisa admitted, as they high-threed each other.

"Ah! I can't believe I got my butt kicked by some giant frogs!" Casey moaned, scratching his hair.

Raph and Elisa walked towards him.

"Turtles." Elisa corrected, as they took their helmets off.

"Whatever!" Casey snapped, sitting up.

"Look, we're no fan of the Purple Dragons either. We'll help you take them down but you gotta exercise just a restraint." Raph told him, offering his hand out.

"Save it!" Casey snapped, accepting Raph's hand, who then pulled him up. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Try us?" Elisa smirked.

Casey lifted his hockey mask above his face. "Well, a long time ago, when I was a kid..." he started to explain.

**(Flashback)**

A young Casey was starting in front of the young Hun and the other four Purple Dragons, who just set fire his Mr. Jones' store.

_"..some young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons, and when he didn't pay, they torched our store."_

The Purple Dragons all approached Casey, who held his fists up at them in anger. Hun then grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up to his face.

"You tell your old man, punk, 'next time, pay up or else." he sneered.

He threw Casey to the ground, and then walked off with the other Purple Dragons. Casey then looked up at his father's torched store sadly, with fire in his eyes.

**(Flashback ends)**

A tear came out of Casey's left eye as the fire lit in them, before he closed them both. He then wiped the tear away and turned back to the two turtles.

"So don't tell _me_ how to deal with Purple Dragons!" he snapped angrily.

"Just be careful." Raph cautioned.

"Your angry could take you down, and make you look and act as bad as them." Elisa explained.

"Our father once told us, a true warrior finds balance in all things." Raph quoted.

"Balance, huh?" Casey questioned, folding his arms.

"Well, you know, as much balance as a couple of hotheaded whack bags like us can manage." Raph said, folding his arms.

"Hey!" Elisa snapped offended, as she didn't lose her anger as much as him.

"Me? You're the only whack bag around here, doc." Casey argued.

"Thank you." Elisa smiled.

"Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you, and neither's my sister." Raph admitted, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Sorry, but for a pair of little green dudes, you are totally nuts." Casey joked, returning the punch.

"Yeah, well we're not the ones running around in a hockey mask." Raph retorted.

"Why do you do that anyway?" Elisa asked curiously.

"I gotta protect my good looks." Casey answered with a grin. "I'm saving this face for Hollywood."

Well, isn't this romantic." a voice said in sarcasm.

They turned to see Dragon Face and the other Purple Dragons all around them, carrying bats, clubs, pipes and chains.

"So, when you both said I'd go too far and get myself into trouble, you meant something like this?" Casey asked, realising the turtles were right.

"Something like..." Raph stuttered, as he and Elisa dropped their helmets.

The Purple Dragons moved closer to attack, but before they could, the Battle Shell came right towards them, before it swerved to a stop. The back doors then opened up, and Leo, Donnie, Cath and Mikey all piled out and ran towards Raph, Elisa and Casey.

"Friends of yours?" Casey asked.

"More siblings actually." Elisa corrected.

Casey looked amongst them as Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Cath all brought their weapons out. "I can see the family resemblance." he said.

"I'm the pretty one." Mikey joked.

"Very funny." Cath said annoyed.

The Purple Dragons kept moving towards them, as Raph and Elisa pulled out their weapons and spun them around, ready to fight. Casey put his hockey mask on and brought out his hockey stick, and then stood between Raph and Mikey.

Spike, Two Ton and a third called Ivan - who had orange hair, an olive green shirt - which had the dragon on - and grey pants all charged at them. Mikey dodged an attack from Ivan and then hit him, while Donnie whacked Spike away with his Bo Staff, and Cath ducked as Two Ton tried to hit him, before roundhouse kicking him in the chest, sending all three thugs flying.

Raph then whacked Hank away as he tired to jump on him, while Casey did the same with Blue-face, and Elisa spun around and butterfly kicked another called Sunny - who had a purple short-sleeved shirt on, with armour on his right shoulder, black pants with spiked knuckles on his boots and blue and black dyed hair, that was tied back in a ponytail.

Leo was then surrounded by five - including T.J., Cliff and Vince - but then he put his swords away, and split his legs open front to back, kicking T.J and another away, surprising the others.

"Guys, check it out!" he called, as Raph kicked Hank away, Elisa tripped Sunny up, and Casey whacked Blue-face with his hockey stick, knocking him away.

"I missed it!" Raph called, dodging another's attack, before kicking the thug away. "Let me see it again."

Leo split kicked Vince and another away, this time from left to right.

Cliff tried to hit Raph with a pipe, but he blocked it and kicked him away, while Elisa jumped and low wheeled kicked Sunny as he charged at her, tripping him over.

"One more time, bro!" Elisa called.

Leo then split kicked again from front to back as Hank and Vince both charged at him, hitting them right in the chests and knocking them away.

"Ha!" Raph and Elisa laughed, putting their weapons away as they twirled them. "Saw that one!"

"I give you a ten!" Casey called, as he, Raph and Elisa held their fingers up.

"Hey, Raph, Ellie, only a six?" Leo asked teasingly, before elbowing Blue-face in the chest.

"Bro, it's all we got." Raph joked.

He then blocked another's attack by grabbing his fist, and then kicked him away. Elisa then jumped as Ivan came at her, and then she kicked him right in the back, knocking him onto his chest.

Mikey then whacked another called Graham, who had red 70s style disco hair, with a grey and green shirt, blue sunglasses and red shorts, with his nunchuck, knocking him away. Casey then whacked T.J. away with his hockey stick, and then Cath spun her Tonfa around, before whacking Spike in the chest with it.

Leo then brought his swords back out, and came face-to-face with Dragon Face, who snarled at him angrily. He then charged at Leo with his pipe, but Leo blocked his attack with his swords, followed by another, and then another, before slicing his swords at the front of the pipe.

Dragon Face moved back slightly, as the front of his pipe fell off, making him worried. "Uh-oh." he muttered.

Leo then jumped and sent a kick right at his chest, which sent him flying onto Spike - who was lying on his chest - knocked out cold.

The turtles and Casey then gathered together by the Battle Shell, as Casey lifted his mask up and the turtles put their weapons away.

"I know I'm gonna regret saying this, but I'm glad I met ya, crazy man." Raph admitted.

"So am I." Elisa admitted.

"Me too, green doughs." Casey admitted. "And you know something, I'm starting to see what you're all about."

"Oh, you mean about balance?" Raph asked. "Self control."

"Nah! I mean that you're both green mutant freaks." Casey joked, punching Raph playfully on the shoulder as he laughed. "But I like you both."

Elisa backed away slightly as Raph and Casey kept punching each other playfully, but it soon got out of hand, and then they fell to the ground wrestling each other.

"Hey!" Raph complained as Casey punched him.

"Watch it!" Casey shouted, as they turned over.

"He's your brother." Leo told Mikey.

"No, no, he's your brother." Mikey retorted, shaking his head.

"Absolutely, your brother." Leo retorted, turning to Cath.

"He's not my brother, he's Elisa." Cath swore.

"Ow!" Raph moaned.


	5. Nano

The Turtles were in the Battle Shell, as it rode right into the junkyard - with Mikey at the wheel.

_Donnie: My name is Donatello and I'm usually into building things._

Mikey drove the Battle Shell around the junkyard like crazy, as a big giant robot made out of car and junk parts chased after it. The robot then grabbed hold of the roof of the Battle Shell, and pinned its back wheels in the dirt.

_Donnie: This particular thing, I'd like to take apart, really fast!_

Mikey tried to speed the Battle Shell up, but it wouldn't move. The robot then hit one of the side doors, knocking Donnie, Raph and the girls onto their shells.

_Donnie: Before it takes us apart!"_

Mikey put his foot down on the accelerator, and then the Battle Shell managed to break free and dashed away from the robot, before it began to march after him.

* * *

Inside a lab, a female scientist called Dr. Marion Richards - who was wearing protective suit which covered her whole body - was walking towards the middle of the room, towards a high tech containment unit full of tiny nanobots.

"Journal entry 567, US government commissioned project codename: Nano Tech. Experiment proceeding as planned." she spoke into an hands-free microphone, before putting down a clip board. "The nanobots continue to work together as a colony, coordinated by the hive mind contained within the robotic cells."

She then raised up a two eyepiece microscope outside the containment unit and then looked inside to see thousands of nanobots.

"The safety restriction is still in place." she went on. "It cannot disassemble molecules or organic cells, as it will in the future when it preforms microscopic operations."

She took her eyes out of the microscope.

"7:05 am..." she went on, before pressing a button near the microscope, sending a toaster and a alarm clock into the containment unit. "..fist test of it ability to take apart and reassemble mechanical devices."

The nanobots then moved towards the toaster and alarm clock, and then dissembled them. Dr. Richards watched as they did that, but instead of reassembling them, it combined them into a tiny little robot.

"Ach! Oh, please, I thought this was fixed!" she sighed. "The mental structure of the hive mind is equivalent to that of a three-year old child, to facilitate absorbing new information."

The robot then touched the glass around the containment unit.

"It's personifying again!" Dr. Richards groaned, picking up a remote. "Ridiculous!"

She pressed a button on the remote, and then the robot short-circuited and then fell apart, sending the nanobots out of the pieces.

"This personality glitch will have to be eradicated as soon as possible." Dr. Richards realised, before rubbing her forehead. "Ah! Wish I could do the same with this headache! Oh, I need a cup of coffee."

She turned around and walked away from the containment field.

Once she left the room, the nanobots flew towards the wrecked parts on the floor, and then rebuilt the robot - only this time with a drill hand. It then put the drill to the end of the containment unit, and drilled a hole right through it, and then the nanobots escaped through it, leaving the pieces behind.

The nanobots then flew towards the vent near the ceiling, and then went outside the building into an alleyway. They then went out of the ally and turned onto the street, and moved along beneath the sidewalk.

"Hey, the new Cy Bots are here!" a man called Harry called out, selling a bunch of toy robots as people walked by. "Get 'em while they're hot! Come on, come on you bunch of ingrates!"

The nanobots peeked out from beneath the sidewalk to see him.

"Somebody's gotta want one of these things!" he complained, rudely. "You think you're too good for me, is that it? Why I oughta..."

A boy and his father then came towards them.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, I want one!" the kid begged.

"Okay, okay. How much, pal?" his father asked Harry.

"Five bucks." Harry told him, as the man took out his wallet. "A bargain."

"I'll give you three." the man said, holding up three bucks.

"Three?!" Harry exclaimed rudely. "I gotta make a living here!"

"Mmm. Take it or leave it." the man said, waving the money in his hands, as his son picked up one of the robots.

"Alright. Fine!" Harry snarled, taking the money.

He then picked-pocketed the man's wallet as he and his son walked away, and then laughed mischievously.

"I'll make it up on the back end." he sneered.

As the man and his son kept walking away, the robot the boy was carrying suddenly fell apart, causing the boy to cry.

"It's broke!" he cried.

"Hey, you?!" his father shouted, turning around, only to find Harry was now gone.

That was because he'd grabbed his things and ran down into an alleyway.

"Ah, Harry, you still got it." he grinned, putting his case and radio down.

He then took out the money from the man's wallet, and began to count it.

"Thirteen bucks?! Thirteen Bucks?! Man, oh, man, can I ever get a break?!" he frowned angrily, before throwing the wallet away.

The nanobots then moved into the alley, just as Harry picked his things up, but then slipped when he accidently stood on them.

"Woah!" he yelped, dropping his stuff.

His case then came open, scattering the remaining Cy Bots, which landed near his radio. Harry then looked up, and then freaked out as the nanobots attached themselves to the robots and radio, and began to dissemble them.

"What in the...?" he wondered in shock.

The nanobots then made a small black robot called Nano out of the radio and robots, and then turned to Harry. "Daddy." he said, walking towards him.

"No! No!" Harry gasped, backing up against the wall.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Battle Shell turned into another ally, which Casey following right behind them on his motorbike, and then Cath - who was driving - stopped it outside the back door of an antique shop, with Casey parking beside her.

Inside the shop, April was dusting an old grandfather clock, when she heard the back doorbell ring. She picked up another duster while walking towards it, and then she opened it up to see her friends outside.

"Hi, April. Green siblings, movers and shlepers reporting for duty." Mikey announced, jokingly.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get." April told them. "Mike, you could start by moving those big heavy boxes."

"Just let me put on my hernia truss." Mikey joked, as he walked in.

"Right over there, wise guy." April smirked, as Donnie and Cath came to the door - Cath holding some pipes while Donnie had a bag over his shoulder. "Plus, I've got a heater that won't heat!"

"Hence, these." Donnie said, as Cath showed April the pipes.

"We'll handle the heater, April." Cath assured, as they walked in.

Elisa then walked to the door, as April turned to her.

"Elisa, you can start by helping me get rid of the rest of the dust and cobwebs." April said, handing Elisa her spare duster.

"Sure thing, April." Elisa said, taking it.

She then walked in, as Leo and Raph approached the door.

"You two, that whole wall of antiques needs moving, _carefully_." she told them sternly.

"Hey, I'm a ninja, not a..." Raph argued.

"Your wish is our command." Leo cut in, pushing Raph into the store.

Casey then walked in as April turned back to the door to shut it. "You're...not a turtle." she blushed.

"Uh...defiantly not." Casey blushed back, staring at her.

Elisa bumped Cath on the shoulder, getting her sister to look at her. "Look at this?" she asked quietly.

Cath turned to the two adults and began to giggle. "Well, what do we have here?" she wondered quietly, so only Elisa heard her, both thinking the same thing.

"Hope you don't mind, we brought along a friend." Leo explained, walking towards the two adults.

April held her hand out while Casey waved.

"Yo, uh... Casey. Casey Jones." he said, before looking around the shop. "Hey, uh...nice junk."

"It was my dad's." April explained, as Leo closed the door. "The shop, I mean."

She walked towards Casey as Leo and Raph began moving the antiques around.

"I'm reopening it...for now." April added, throwing her duster away. "Until I figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended kind of...weirdly."

Cath and Elisa both turned to each other slightly as they worked, knowing it was kind of their fault that happened in the first place.

"Oh, I get it. While you're waiting for a _real_ job to come along, you're just hiding out in your pop's Junk Shop." Casey deduced. "It's cool."

"It's an antique shop." April corrected, frowning. "And I'm not hiding from _anything_!"

"Hey, whatever babe." Casey shrugged, walking off.

"Babe?!" April frowned, blushing slightly.

"Oh, boy." Elisa muttered, shaking her head as she kept dusting.

"They've only just met and they're already at each other's throats." Cath giggled.

Casey then walked over to Raph, who was trying to move a cabinet. "Hey, Raph, that's a two-man job." he said, before he grabbed the other end.

They both then lifted it up, but struggled to keep it up, and then April's eyes widened in worry.

"Guys, guys, careful. That's very rare..." she said.

The antiques inside the cabinet then fell out and smashed once they hit the floor.

"..antique china." April finished, cringing while putting her hand on her head.

"Hey, relax. We'll clean it up." Casey assured, putting the cabinet down, smashing some of the antiques even more.

April then growled and walked away in anger, making Casey scratch his head in confusion.

"Geez. Is your friend always so sensitive?" he asked Raph.

"They've only known each other a few minutes, and already she's mad at him." Elisa smirked quietly, causing Cath to giggle, before she went back to helping Donnie.

* * *

Back in the ally, Harry had now clamed down, and was looking at the little robot.

"Alright, you weird little...whatever-you-are. Come on, give me back my stuff?" he asked, before spotting a jewellery store across the alley, and an idea popped into his head. "Whoa! Hold on a sec...I'm getting one of my million dollar ideas. Listen kid, that trick you do; takeing things apart. Do you think you can do that to a little thing called a 'burglar alarm'?"

"Daddy." Nano repeated.

"You want a daddy? You do what I tell you, I'll be your daddy, deal? Here, smile and shake hands, of course with your face I can't tell weather you're smiling or not." Harry said, holding his hand out.

Nano took Harry's hand, and then they walked towards the end of the ally.

"Kid, I got a feeling you're the lucky break I've been waiting for." Harry smiled.

* * *

During the night, Harry - now with a duffle bag - and Nano walked back into the ally all sneaky like, and then towards the jewellery store, and then stopped. They both looked up at the active burglar alarm, then Harry pointed at it, and then the nanobots stretched wires out of the Nano's arms. The wires then went to either side of the burglar alarm, tearing the sides open, and then disabled the alarm, before the wires went back to the robot. The nanobots then had the wires pulled off the door handle, and then went back into Nano, before Harry opened the door up.

He then took out a flashlight from his duffel bag and looked around at all the jewels in the store, stored in glass cases. He then grinned mischievously while staring at the jewels, and then smashed the glass with the flashlight. He then picked up the jewels a few at a time and put them into the duffel bag, as Nano watched.

The next day, Harry came out of another alley wearing new clothes, having used money he'd stolen from the jewellery store, and from those jewels he stole, which he'd sold on the black market, and then put his bag down, before grinning mischievously.

"Yessiree, looking good." he said, touching his new clothes, before patting Nano on the head as it came out of the ally. "You are _my_ lucky break, kid. My lucky break."

He then put Nano into his bag, then picked it up and walked off while whistling.

* * *

That night in April's antique shop - which was called 2nd time around - the turtles were all upstairs in her apartment above the shop, as she'd asked them to sleepover for the night. Donnie and Leo were sitting on the couch, Raph on a sofa chair arm, with Elisa on the other one, Mikey on the sleeping bags they'd brought over, and Cath on floor mat.

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewellery store that was robbed is right on my block, so that's _why_ I asked you here for a sleepover tonight." April explained.

"Don't worry, April. We got you covered." Raph assured, touching her shoulder.

He then walked towards the windows as Mikey got up grinningly.

"I feel so much better having you guys here." April admitted.

Raph opened up one of the windows and then held his thumb up to Casey, who was standing on the rooftop opposite all kitted up, as he had the first watch on guard duty.

About an hour later, Harry and Nano were walking down the street past the shop, when a shining ring caught Harry's attention, causing him to back up towards the window.

"Well, hello." he said, staring into the window. "A pinkie ring. Where I grew up, all the neighbourhood big shops had pinkie rings."

He turned to Nano.

"Hey, kid, fetch that for me will ya?" he asked.

Upstairs in the apartment, the six turtles had all fallen asleep while watching a monster movie, about a giant green ant, which was now shooting fire out of its mouth at the city, and a giant purple dinosaur creature. Leo was asleep in in the sofa chair, while the rest were resting on their pillows, all snoring.

Down in the store, Nano was looking around at all the antiques, when he ran over to five different theatre masks, each with a different face expression. One was happy one was sad, one as gloomy, one was angry, and the last was worried. He then pressed a button on his chest, and then played back a recording of Harry's voice.

_"Of course with your face I can't tell weather you're smiling or not." _

Harry then checked his watch before he walked into the store. "Come on, kid." he said impatiently. "What's taking ya so long?"

He walked towards Nano, and saw him lifting up the five masks.

"What are you doing with those?!" he demanded quietly. "Let's get outta here!"

He then walked towards the back door, as Nano followed after him, then he opened up the door, as Nano put the masks on - the sad one on his face. They both then ran out of the door and through an ally towards the edge of the wall.

"Remember our deal." Harry whispered.

They both then ran past the Battle Shell towards the wall at the end of the alleyway beside the store.

"You do what I say right? I'm the..." Harry said, before noticed Nano's expression mask. "..daddy."

Nano changed the mask to the happy one.

"Ah. Come on." Harry sighed, chuckling slightly.

Casey then showed up as they turned to go, his hockey stick ready.

"So, what's your story gonna be?" he asked angrily.

He then wrapped his hockey stick under the bag handle and pulled Harry closer before grabbing him by the collar, as Nano changed back to the frightened face.

"Doing some after hour shopping, pal?" Casey snarled, as Nano ran towards a yellow car nearby. "Come on? Bess up! Bess up!"

The nanobots then came out of Nano's body towards the car, and then began to take it apart. Casey's eyes widened in shock while Harry grinned as they both watched.

"Whoa!" Casey gasped, letting go of Harry.

The nanobots then stopped moving once Nano was turned into a red robot taller than Casey, made up from the car parts - the red coming from the inside - and had the masks around a tire on his head.

"What the..." Casey said, taking his baseball bat out, as Harry ran away.

His eyes then widened again as Nano spun the wheel around, and showed the angry face.

"Uh-oh." Casey murmured.

Nano whacked Casey in the chest with his hand, knocking him right into the wall at the end of the ally.

"Aghh!" he moaned, falling on some garbage bags.

Inside the apartment, the turtles kept snoring.

_"Aghh!"_ Casey moaned outside.

"Guys!" Leo gasped, waking up.

He shook Mikey's shoulder to wake him up, as Raph, Donnie and the girls all opened their eyes slightly.

"Can I have another smore?" Mikey asked, still dreaming.

Leo then patted him on the shell, waking him up.

"What?" he asked his brother.

Leo shushed, before pointing to the floor. "Noise. Downstairs." he whispered.

April then opened the door. "Hey, did you hear any..." she asked, before noticing the turtles were gone. "I'm guessing 'yes'."

Mikey then brought one of his nunchucks out and used it to slide down the telephone wire like a zipline as he jumped out of the window, and then landed in the ally in front of Nano. Raph then jumped out of the window and landed on his right, then Elisa landed behind Raph, as Leo landed on Mikey's left, then Cath landed behind him, and Donnie landed on her right.

"Okay...what is that?" Leo asked, staring up at Nano, as he changed from his frightened face to his angry one. "Donnie?"

"Uh...insufficient data, boss." Donnie answered unsurely.

"Cath?" Leo asked.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue." Cath shrugged.

Harry then freaked at the sight of them. "This can't be happening!" he gasped, running behind Nano. "Martians! Just when things are finally going my way, w-w-we get invaded! Don't let 'em take me, kid!"

Nano then slammed his fists down to the ground, as the turtles all jumped back to avoid them.

Raph then jumped back towards Nano, and began hitting its legs with his Sais, but he didn't do much damage. He kept trying to hit Nano with them, when it stomped his foot down near him, making him jump back from it.

Elisa then jumped and kicked her feet against one of the walls, and then tried to stab Nano in the left arm with her Kamas, but he whacked her away with his other arm, sending her into the wall, but she managed to land on her feet.

Mikey then jumped out from behind Nano, and tried to kicked him in the back with both legs, but he turned around and whacked him away. Mikey then flipped through the air as he flew towards Cath and Donnie, who were taking a pair of blowtorches out of Donnie's duffle bag, and then landed crouched beside them.

"Shouldn't you two be having an idea right about now?" Mikey asked, rubbing his head.

"Hold that thought, just keep him busy." Donnie told him, looking at his blowtorch.

"I knew you were gonna say that!" Mikey groaned, getting back up.

"We just need a minute, little brother." Cath assured.

"Well, that better be all." Mikey frowned, before charging back in.

Leo then tried to slice Nano with one of his swords, while Elisa tried to do the same with one of her Kamas, but both missed by mere inches.

Donnie and Cath then lit the blowtorches they had, and then put on safety goggles.

Mikey spun his nunchucks around as Nano looked at him, before turning to Leo as he crossed his swords over. Nano then tried to squash Leo with his fist, but missed as he ducked and skidded right between its legs.

"Oh!" Harry moaned, covering his face, watching from behind a wall.

Nano then turned to Mikey and Elisa, who both backed up into the ally, when Donnie and Cath both came up behind Nano and fired their blowtorches at him. Nano screamed loudly as he turned to his scared face, as Donnie and Cath moved away from him, but then he changed back to angry and swatted the two away like a couple of flies, sending them into a wall.

"Ah!" Donnie groaned, looking up at Nano, as Cath starched her head.

"Don't let them aliens get ya, kid!" Harry shouted encouragingly, getting Elisa, Mikey and Leo to turn to him - as Raph was on the other side of Nano, but heard him too. "Knock 'em flat!"

Leo put one of his swords away. "What do you know about this?!" he demanded.

"Ah! Help!" Harry cried, backing away as the four turtles moved towards him. "Kid!"

Nano then changed to its concerned face. "Daddy!" he shouted, picking up the four turtles - Leo and Mikey in his left arm, and Raph and Elisa in his right.

He then threw the four of them into the walls on either side of the ally, then picked 'his father' up bridal style, and then turned and ran out of the ally. The four turtles got back to their feet - Raph scratching his head - as April opened the ally door.

"What was that thing?" she asked, having witnessed part of the battle.

They then all heard Casey moan as he tried to get back up, but was forced to lean on the wall to do so.

"Casey!" April gasped, running towards him. "Oh, no!"

Once she got to him, she touched his arm concerningly, and then lifted his mask up.

"So, uh...did I win?" he asked weakly.

Mikey scratched his head as Cath and Donnie ran towards the others.

"Guess you've got some work to do, sis." Mikey teased Cath, who then slapped him on the head. "Ow!"

Donnie then picked up a moving object off the ground and looked at it. "Hey, guys, this stuff is moving!" he told the others, his eyes wide in shock.

The moving object glowed white, as it had been part of Nano with Donnie and Cath had managed to blow off.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after April and Cath had bandaged up Casey, who'd cracked a few ribs in the fight and was now lying down on the couch, Donnie was looking at the object through a microscope.

"Woah! Defiantly something you don't see everyday." Donnie said.

"What did you find?" Mikey asked.

"Take a look." Donnie said, moving away from the microscope.

Mikey then looked through the microscope, and saw the nanobots. "Eww! What are they?" he asked.

"Nanobots." Donnie answered.

"Really?" Cath asked, pushing Mikey aside to look for herself.

"Hey!" Mikey said offended, as Cath zoomed the microscope in.

"Well, I'll be." she said. "You're right. Microscopic robots all working together."

"Are they dangerous?" Raph asked, as Cath let Mikey look again.

"They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group, they became mindless, unmotivated." Donnie explained.

Mikey turned to him, as Cath looked back in the microscope.

"Oh, like when Raph goes solo." he joked, pointing at Mikey's beak. "He becomes mindless, unmotivated."

Raph knocked Mikey's hand away from him.

"Well, you do loose your mind to your anger sometimes, bro." Elisa admitted teasingly.

"Well, speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kind of...lost to you?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. Like...like a little kid." Mikey pointed out, remembering Nano sounded like a child.

"Uh, Don, you better see this." Cath told Donnie, moving away from the microscope.

Donnie looked in and gasped. "Uh-oh. It's reproducing itself. And if each nanobot makes a copy of itself, and the copies make copies, this thing could _really_ become unstoppable."

"Then we stop it now!" Leo decided. "Is there anyway to trace this thing?"

Donnie and Cath both thought for a minute.

"Hmm. The nanobots have a unique power signature." Donnie explained.

"The tracker in the Battle Shell should be able to track it." Cath realised, clicking her fingers.

"And once we find robo-boy, then what?" Mikey asked.

"Well, as much as it pains me to destroy such_ amazing_ technology..." Donnie admitted, picking up and then turning on a blowtorch, before holding it by the nanobots, destroying them. "..it does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat."

He then turned the blowtorch off.

"So what are we waiting for?" Raph asked rhetorically, before they ran to the door.

"Let me just grab my golf ba-argh!" Casey moaned, trying to get up from the couch.

"You aren't going anywhere, mister!" April said sternly, crouching down near him. "You wait right here till I get some more bandages."

She then turned and walked away, as Raph walked over to Casey.

"You wouldn't be milking this boo-boo thing, would ya, Case?" he asked smirking.

"Hey, show a little concern, shell-for-brains." Casey retorted.

"You owe us one, pal. Especially Cath since she patched you up." Raph said, as he walked off.

"Definitely. Owww!" Casey moaned in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Nano were both hiding in the junkyard, Harry sitting in an old lounge chair while looking at both 'his son' - who still had on the concerned face - and some of the thing's he'd stolen.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Man, that was something." he grinned. "Those space aliens or...or whatever, but you saved me kid. You saved me! You're a stand-up guy, you know that. I'm proud of you."

Nano changed to his happy face.

"Hey, you think maybe those green freaks came from the same place you're from, wherever that is? Uh, you think maybe they're here to take you back?" Harry asked.

Nano changed to his moody glum face, telling Harry he hoped not.

"No, I wouldn't like that either." Harry admitted, shaking his head. "Maybe it's time for us to blow out of town."

* * *

Elsewhere, Donnie was driving the Battle Shell through the city, while Cath looked at the tracker near the front window, as the rest all sat in a seat.

"How much farther?" Donnie asked.

"We're almost there, bro." Cath answered, as dot beeped red on the tracker, showing the junkyard Nano and Harry were hiding in. "It should be right through there."

Donnie then drove through the junkyard gates, knocking them down as he did, but unfortunately, Harry and Nano both heard the noise.

"Wait, you hear that?" Harry asked.

Donnie then parked the Battle Shell behind a big pile of junk, and then the six turtles pilled out, and jumped onto the junkpile while bringing out their weapons.

"Look at all this stolen stuff." Leo said, noticing some money and jewels among the pile.

"Gotta admit, prefect place to hide stuff like that." Elisa admitted. "Basically the last place anyone would look."

"You got a point there." Raph agreed.

"Where is that thing?!" Donnie groaned, looking at a locator. "The locator says it should be right here."

"I know it's been used before guys, but...I'm getting a bad-d-d-d-d feeling about this." Mikey said nervously.

They all turned when they heard a noise, and saw Nano - now with his worried face - come out of another pile of junk, and then he jumped and nearly stood on Mikey, Cath and Donnie.

The six turtles all landed on another junkpile, as Nano took a few steps forward, before changing to his angry face. He then spread his arms out towards another two piles of junk, and then the nanobots sucked in pieces of junk towards Nano's body, making him bigger and stronger than before, and also with an old TV screen over its face.

"And now...I'm getting an even badder feeling about this." Mikey gulped, as the turtles looked up at him.

"Even _I'm_ worried now." Elisa admitted nervously.

"That makes three of us." Cath gulped, speaking for herself and Mikey.

Nano then yelled very loudly.

"Uh, guys..." Mikey said, wrapping his Nunchucks under his arms. "..anybody want to tell me how we're gonna do this?"

"Like we always do; together." Leo explained. "Hit it so fast, it _can't_ rebuild itself. Now!"

They all then jumped towards Nano, then Raph stabbed him in the left shoulder with his Sais, while Elisa did the same on his left with her Kamas. Mikey then whacked him in the legs with his Nunchucks, while Donnie slammed his Bo into his left arm, while Cath did the same on the right with her Tonfas. Leo then charged at Nano, before jumping up and sliced his right hand off clean with his swords.

Nano then cried as the turtles all gathered near another small junkpile, before he looked down at his chopped off hand, and then put his right arm near it, making the nanobots re-attach it to the arm. He then growled angrily as he bent down and picked Mikey with his fixed hand.

"Woah!" Mikey yelped.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted, waving his swords around at Nano's hand, but missed.

Nano then dropped Mikey but then grabbed him again by the foot, dangling him upside down in the air.

"Whoa! Not good!" Mikey gasped.

Nano then twirled his arm around and spun Mikey around.

"We're coming, Mikey!" Cath and Donnie both called, jumping out of the Battle Shell with their googles and blowtorches.

"Make it quick!" Mikey advised, getting dizzy as they both jumped onto a junkpile. "I'm gonna hurl...literally!"

Donnie then jumped at Nano, who then punched him with his left hand, sending into Cath as she jumped up, and then knocked them both onto the ground near Leo, Raph and Elisa.

"It's fast!" Donnie exclaimed, shaking his head as Raph came up behind him and touched his shoulders.

"Gee, you think?!" Cath asked sarcastically, as Elisa touched her shoulders.

"That's not a good thing, guys!" Mikey called, as Nano kept spinning him around.

Nano then let go of him, causing him to crash into a junkpile, which he then rolled down onto the ground near the others, as Raph and Elisa both helped up Donnie and Cath.

"So, I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well!" Mikey groaned, getting to his feet.

They all then looked up at Nano as he stared down at them.

"Plan B?" Donnie asked hopefully.

"Plan B." Leo answered.

They all then ran and piled into the Battle Shell, with Mikey at the wheel and Leo beside him, while the others sat in the other seats. Mikey quickly drove the Battle Shell off just as Nano was about to grab it with his left hand.

Nano then chased the Battle Shell through a number of junkpiles, and then past Harry, who was watching.

"Go get 'em, kid!" he shouted encouragingly. "You've got 'em on the run!"

Nano kept chasing the Battle Shell, and then grabbed hold of the roof and pinned its back wheels in the dirt. Nano then hit one of the side doors, knocking Donnie, Raph, Elisa and Cath onto their shells.

"Whoa!" they exclaimed.

The nanobots then began to take the roof of the Battle Shell apart slowly, something which the four turtles noticed.

"Faster, Mikey!" Donnie called to Mikey. "It's taking us apart!"

"I'm giving her all she's got, captain." Mikey assured, pressing the accelerator as the tries kept spinning in the dirt. "She cannot take no more!"

Raph and Elisa's Shell Cycle helmets then rolled towards them.

"Raph, Ellie, you're on!" Leo called, as they picked them up. "Shell Cycle time!"

"Sure, we always have to do the crazy stuff." Raph commented, as they put their helmets on, and then jumped onto their bikes.

"Don't sound like you don't know it, bro." Elisa giggled, as they started their engines.

"Keep it busy until we're in position." Leo explained.

Raph and Elisa then busted out of the back door of the Battle Shell and past Nano, catching him by surprise that he let go of the Battle Shell, allowing Mikey to drive it off. Both turtles then landed on the ground and turned back and raced towards Nano, and then drove circles around him, making him yell as he got a bit dizzy.

Both Raph and Elisa then lured him over to the concrete suppression pit, and then moved to the pit's left side as he tried to squash them with his hand, unaware the Battle Shell was behind him.

"Now, Mikey! Ramming speed!" Leo shouted.

Mikey put his foot down on the accelerator and drove the Battle Shell towards Nano very fast.

"No!" Harry cried, still watching. "Look out, kid!"

But his call came too late, as Mikey rammed the Battle Shell at Nano's legs.

"Arghhhh!" he cried, as he fell into the pit.

The walls inside the pit the crushed Nano into a big cube, his TV screen blacking out.

"Yeouch!" Raph smirked, as he and Elisa pulled up beside the Battle Shell. "Looks like that did it."

"Yeah. He's flat broke." Mikey joked as he leaned out of the window, as the walls moved away from Nano.

Elisa giggled at Mikey's joke, something which she rarely did.

Nano's TV screen then came back on, and then the nanobots began to rebuild him.

"You know, I'm gonna stop with the puns." Mikey said, before noticing Nano, along with Raph and Elisa. "Seriously, they always come back to fight you!"

Raph and Elisa then drove off fast as the Battle Shell followed, while Nano climbed out of the pit, and then chased after them again.

"Yes! That's my boy!" Harry cheered.

"How fast can you two get into position?" Leo asked Cath and Donnie, turning to them.

"Consider us there." Donnie answered.

"In no time." Cath answered.

They both then jumped out of the Battle Shell and then past a junkpile, as Nano kept chasing the others.

Mikey then turned the Battle Shell steeply to the right, as Nano kept chasing after Elisa and Raph.

"Please tell us you got a plan C, Leo?" Elisa asked hopingly, through the helmet's radio.

In the Battle Shell, Leo had his Shell-Cell to his ear.

_"We're really hoping you got a plan C!"_ Raph said.

"Plan C, at twelve o'clock!" Leo shouted.

Donnie climbed into a control tower for a large magnet, while Cath ran towards the controls for the fire pit nearby, and then began to operate the controls, Cath opening up the fire pit.

"Uh, fellas, Plan C!" Raph yelled.

"Hurry!" Elisa shouted.

Nano was about to crush them both, when Donnie activated the magnet when it was directly above him, lifting him up onto the magnet by the chest.

"No!" Harry cried, running down from his junkpile. "Kid, are you alright?!"

Nano cried as Donnie moved the magnet over the fire pit, before he tried to pull himself loose, but the magnet was too powerful.

"Hang on, kid! Daddy's coming!" Harry cried.

He then ran to the power box beneath the magnet, then opened it up and pulled the lever down, shutting down the power.

"What?!" Donnie exclaimed, as the power went down.

Nano then screamed as he fell from the magnet and then into the fire pit, landing with a splash.

"No!" Harry cried, tears in his eyes. "No!"

He ran towards the pit, as one of Nano's hands came out.

"Da...ddy!" he called, before his hand fell back in.

Harry fell to his knees as Cath closed the fire pit up sadly. Harry then got up and spotted Nano's happy mask, now broken, and then picked it up, crying as he did.

"I can't believe you're gone. My one real lucky break, and I broke ya! I...I...I'm sorry!" he cried.

Two police cars then showed up behind him as he kept on crying, their sirens wailing, and then a third car showed up on his left, ready to arrest him for the robberies he'd done.

* * *

Later, Donnie was driving the Battle Shell, with Leo beside him and the others in the back, back towards April's shop.

"You know, I feel kinda bad for the little bot." Mikey admitted.

"So do I." Cath said, not happy with what she had to do.

"Little?" Raph questioned.

"You know...he was kind of like a little kid." Mikey explained.

"Too bad he had such a rotten parent." Donnie sighed.

"Yeah." Elisa agreed, sighing.

Donnie then parked the Battle Shell out the back of April's shop, and then they all piled out.

"I'm just glad the fighting's over." Leo admitted.

Once they walked inside, they saw April and Casey arguing.

"Take care of me?! I only got hurt because I was saving you!" Casey snapped.

"Oh, so you think I need saving, is that it?" April retorted, her hands on her hips.

"You twist around everything I say!" Casey scoffed. "Oh, woman!"

"Why of all the myothic masarstinsic!" April snapped.

"Jeez!" Casey said, knocking over a vase accidently. "How can we even talk if you won't speak English?"

"I told you to watch the antiques, you big ape!" April snapped.

"This whole mess..." Casey went on.

"I...think they want to be alone." Mikey said quietly to the others.

"Nobody said you even had to come over here in the first place!" April yelled.

"Wasn't my idea!" Casey retorted.

"Oh, yeah?" April snapped.

"Yeah!" Casey barked.

April groaned in annoyance.


	6. Darkness on the Edge of Town

In the river beneath the Brooklyn Bridge, Cath and Donnie were both swimming to the surface with a pair of night-vison goggles on.

_Catharina: My name is Catharina, and right now me and my brother Donnie are learning just how long we can hold our breaths._

They both then surfaced and spat water out of their mouths, and then climbed up onto the docks, and hid in the shadowed areas. They both then zoomed their night-vison goggles in, and saw a crane firing a big blue laser at the river.

_That big cannon over there is seriously messing up the east river, and if it keeps up, the whole south street sea port could sink right into the water._

They both noticed the ground beneath the cannon beginning to crack.

_Don and I'd actually be fascinated by the technology..._

They both then saw shadows looking down on them.

_..if we weren't occupied at the minute._

They both turned around and saw four ninjas standing above them, wearing the same outfit as the ones they'd fought in the ally a few weeks ago, and then they jumped down to fight them both.

* * *

Down in the sewers, Mikey was skateboarding through the pipes and tunnels.

"He is the Alpha dog!" he grinned, as he rode it along the side of the tunnel. "The thrashmister! The undisputed god of the half-pipe!"

He then jumped and flipped through the air.

"Whoo-hoo!" he cheered, landing on the floor.

Raph then chased after him on a pair of rollerblades. "Who needs half-pipe, bro? We got full pipe!" he grinned.

He laughed as he kept chasing after him playfully, as he rode around in a full circle in the tunnel

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" he cheered. "Ha, ha!"

Elisa then came up right behind him on a pair of roller-skates.

"Very funny, Raphie boy!" she joked, as she jumped up and landed on the floor with her knees bent. "Whoo-hoo!"

Mikey then turned right and entered a tunnel that led into the lair.

"Whoo-hoo!" he cheered.

"Alright!" Raph cheered, as he followed him.

"Yee-haw!" Elisa cheered, following him.

Leo, Donnie and Cath then came up behind them from another tunnel, Leo on a scooter, Donnie on a BMX bike, and Cath on a scooter skateboard, and then entered the lair themselves.

"Going for amplitude!" Donnie cheered, as he rode up a ramp, sending him airborne.

He then spun around in the air slightly, and then landed on the ground near his lab.

Leo then rode up the ramp and spun around once he was in the air, and then skidded along Donnie's lab table before touching the ground. "Going for grind-a-tude!" he cheered.

Cath then rode up the ramp and then flipped herself in the air in a full circle before landing on the ground. "Going for board-a-tude!" she cheered.

Leo then jumped onto the floor near the river hole, and then Raph did the same.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered, as they all raced around the lair.

"Whoo!" Leo cheered.

"Alright!" Elisa cheered, passing Cath as they high-threed each other.

Master Splinter then came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea, a cup and two small muffins, and then walked towards the couch and TV's, when Leo scooted past him.

"Excuse me, sensei." he said, just missing Splinter's tail.

Splinter put the tray down on the table.

"Head's up, sensei!" Donnie shouted, as he jumped over him, but he ducked. "I mean 'down'!"

Splinter then pour some tea into his cup, as Elisa skated past him from behind.

"Coming through!" she called, skating past his tail.

Splinter then turned and jumped as Raph bladed past him, and then landed on the other side of the table.

"Nice recovery, sensei." Raph commented.

Splinter then sighed as he turned to pick up one of his muffins, when Mikey skated right past the tray and picked one up.

"Hey, thanks, sensei!" he called.

Splinter frowned slightly at him, as Cath came towards him from behind.

"Incoming, sensei!" she shouted, as she jumped over a chair and Splinter, who ducked.

Splinter then walked over to the chair Cath had jumped over, as they all jumped up from different directions.

"Extreme green!" they all shouted.

"Ah!" Splinter sighed, as he sat down.

He then tried to turn the TV's on, but the power suddenly went out, causing all six of his children to crash into each other.

"Nice wiring job, Don!" Mikey said sarcastically.

"I guarantee it's not my wiring." Donnie assured. "It must be Cath's?"

"Don't look at me." Cath defended. "I don't what's going on. Maybe it's a blackout or something."

"Maybe? Now, you want to get your foot of my shell, Don?" Mikey asked.

Splinter then lit a candle, and saw Leo, Raph, Mikey and Cath all near each other on the floor, Donnie bending over one of the ramps, and Elisa lying on her shell near the river.

"Eugh!" Leo gasped. "Keep that flame away from, Mikey."

"Yeah. He scarfed down a whole chili pizza at dinner." Elisa joked, joining in.

"Clearly there is a power failure." Splinter deduced. "I suggest you investigate, and see if it can be fixed."

The turtles all got to their feet.

"We're all over it." Mikey assured, flipping his board up.

Raph then pushed the wheels into his roller blades, while Elisa did the same with her skates, making them both look like shoes. Leo folded his scooter up and attached it to his belt, Donnie picked up his bike and folded it in half, while Cath picked up her skatebard scooter and folded it up, before they both carried them around their backs.

All six of them then headed towards the lair's exit.

"And hurry up!" Splinter called. "I do not want to miss my favourite program."

* * *

A few minutes later, the six turtles were on top of a water tower looking around the city, and saw a large part of it completely dark.

"You know, I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate _this_ far." Leo said.

"You could never be too thorough, especially when it comes to topside time." Raph joked.

"This whole side of town has gone out." Donnie said. "A substation must've gone out."

"But shouldn't there be backup lights or generators or something during a blackout?" Cath wondered.

"Cathy's right." Elisa agreed. "Sounds like there's something fishy going on here."

"But since it's dark, there's only one thing for us to do." Mikey smiled.

* * *

Later, all six of them were in front of a museum riding around in their sports gear. Mikey then skidded down a rail on his skateboard, while Raph followed on his blades, as the others all moved around on the streets.

"Banzai!" Mikey and Raph shouted, jumping from the rail onto another.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered, once they landed on the ground.

Elisa then skated over to Leo, who stopped by the second ramp.

"Guys, you really think we should be doing this?" Leo called, as Mikey skated towards him on his right, and then flipped his board up.

"Leo's right. What if somebody sees us?" Elisa asked, skidded to a halt on Leo's left.

Raph then came up behind her and touched her shoulder. "That's the beauty of it, Elisa." he said. "No one _can_ see us. It's pitch back."

"Get with the program, guys. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain." Mikey added.

Donnie and Cath then skidded towards them.

"Hey, check this out?" Donnie asked quietly, pointing to the museum roof.

"What's up?" Raph asked.

"See for yourself." Cath answered.

They all looked up, and saw two familiar ninjas climbing a rope towards the museum rooftop, before hiding behind a bush.

"Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Mikey asked quietly.

"Yeah, and we nearly got waxed." Donnie answered, remembering the battle.

"How could I forget, I've still got a burse from that battle." Elisa whispered.

"Who's up for some payback?" Raph asked, twirling his Sais as he got up with a smirk.

Inside the museum, the two ninjas entered through the skylight, into a Japanese exabit, full of ancient artifacts, including a weird looking sword at the end of the room, with a gold and white handle.

The two of them then approached the casing the sword was in, and then one carved a circular hole in the glass, and then pulled it off. The other then put a metal glove onto his hand, and then reached it to grab the sword, when a shuriken spun right past his head, lodging itself into the wood.

"Gift shop's on the first floor boys, but they don't take kindly to shoplifters, and neither do we." Leo smirked, as they turned to him and the others.

The first ninja brought his sword out, while the second made another attempt to grab the sword in the casing, when Raph threw another shuriken at him, this one lodging itself in the wood below his hand.

"Now before you try to make off with the goods, you might want to consider a few things." Raph advised. "One; you're outnumbered."

"Two; don't let our pretty faces fool ya, we're tougher than we look." Elisa added, blinking her eyes seductively.

More ninjas then popped out of nowhere and surrounded the turtles, taking back Raph's statement.

"And three; we're about to get out butts seriously hammered!" Mikey gulped.

One of the ninja's then spun his Bo Staff around, as Leo brought his swords out, and then they charged at each other. Leo then ducked as the ninja tried to hit him, and then he sliced his Bo in half. The ninja's eyes widened for a few seconds, before a blade came out of the end of each of them, surprising Leo, who then turned around as the ninja tried to hit him with them, causing the blades to hit his shell and snap off. Leo then smirked as he charged and then ninja and hit him hard in the chest with his arm, sending him flying into another, knocking them both out.

"Whew. Saved by the shell." he sighed in relief.

Raph spun around in a circle on his blades. "Check it out!" he shouted, as he stopped spinning. "Blades in blades!"

He then skated over to about five ninjas, as one charged at him, and then tried to slice him with a sword, but missed as Raph jumped over him and laughed, but also sliced an antique vase in the process.

Raph then skidded to a stop once he landed and turned to the ninja. "You break it, pal, you brought it." he smirked.

He then skated off as the ninja began to give chase on foot.

"And speaking of buying it?" Raph smirked, before he spun around and kicked the ninja right in the chest, sending him crashing into a gong.

Elisa found herself surrounded by three - in a triangular formation. "Come on, boys, three against one girl." she smirked.

One then tried to jump her with a sword, but she blocked it with her Kamas, and then kicked him in the chest, before grabbed him by the collar, and then threw him into one of the others. She then skated away as the other two ran at her, and then Bo tried to hit her with a Bo, but she jumped as he did, and then skidded one of her skates along the end of the Bo, lowering it to the ground, sending him flying towards the other end of the room.

Donnie brought his BMX out as he faced one with a spear, then unfolded it and rode away from the ninja. The ninja spun his spear around over his head as Donnie came charging at him, and then lifted it forward, hitting the ninja with its front wheel.

"Ally-oop!" he cheered.

The ninja then crashed into some ancient Samurai amour, knocked out cold.

Donnie then brought his Bo out as another came at him with a pair of Sais.

"Charge!" he shouted.

He then charged at the ninja on his bike, and then hit him in the chest with his Bo like at a jousting contest, knocking it against a drawer, and smashing an antique vase.

Cath rode her scooter skateboard around the room as two ninjas chased after her. "Catch me if you can!" she joked.

She then spun around and lifted her board up, hitting one of the ninjas in the chest as she did, sending it flying across the room. The other then tried to whack her over the head with a Bo, but she brought out one of her Tonfas and blocked it, and then kicked him right in the chest, knocking him against the wall.

Mikey cheered as he skateboarded over to three of them.

"Whoo-hoo! Bowling for ninjas!" he cheered, as he hit one in the chest with his shell, sending it flying into the other two like bowling pins, knocking them down.

He then grinned as he spun his nunchucks around, when a chain wrapped around one of his hands, causing him to drop the nunchuck in that hand.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

He turned and saw the ninja on the end of the chain had a chain sickle, who then pulled Mikey towards him.

"Heads up!" he called.

He then jumped off his skateboard, causing it to crash into the ninja's chest, knocking him out.

"Way to picked up that spare." Mikey joked, before ripping off the ninja's chest symbol. "And a trophy to boot."

Leo blocked an attack from ones sword with his own, when another two came at him.

"A little help here!" he called gruntingly, as a second tried to hit him, and then jumped when the third almost hit him by the legs.

All five of his siblings then came towards him on their sports vehicles from different directions. "We're on it!" they all shouted.

Leo ducked as the first ninja tried to hit him, then blocked an attack from the third, then the second and then the third again.

"Look out!" his siblings called.

The three ninjas all jumped up out of the way, causing the five of them to crash into their eldest brother - Leo, Raph and Elisa on their shells, while Donnie, Cath and Mikey on their chests.

"Ah!" they all groaned.

"Oh! I sense a teamwork training session in our future." Mikey commented.

"Gee, you think?" Elisa asked sarcastically.

Leo then saw the ninjas making a getaway. "Double time!" he shouted. "They're getting away!"

The others all saw the ninjas jumped back towards a bunch of ropes leading to the ceiling, and then began to climb them. Well, most of them, as the one with the metal glove made another attempt to get the white sword, and this time managed to pull it out. As the rest of his buddies made their getaway to the roof, the turtles all jumped in front of him before he could join them.

"Just put the sword back sparky and we'll call it a draw." Raph offered, twirling one of his Sai's.

The ninja backed away as the six of them surrounded him in a semicircle - Cath between Donnie and Raph and Elisa between Leo and Mikey - but he was fazed. He then held the sword up and it began glowing brightly and sparks of energy came out of it, and then aimed it at the six turtles, sending a shockwave which sent them all flying.

"Whoa!" they all exclaimed, as they crashed against a wall.

The ninja then jumped towards the ropes and then grabbed one, and then another pulled him up onto the roof.

"How 'bout best two outta three?" Mikey suggested sarcastically, rubbing his chest.

Leo put his swords away as Cath did the same with her Tonfas, and then Raph and Elisa did the same with their weapons.

"What was that sword?" Donnie wondered, as Cath helped him up.

"Hold that thought." Leo said, as they heard sirens outside. "We gotta book."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Elisa told him, as they all jumped up.

* * *

Later, after they'd all returned to the lair and taken off their sports gear, they were showing Splinter the ninja symbol Mikey had obtained during the battle.

"What does this symbol mean, Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Trouble." Splinter answered uneasily.

"You know something about these ninjas?" Raph gasped, seeing Splinter's reaction. "Where do they come?"

"Who are they and who do they work for?" Elisa asked.

"And what do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey asked.

"Nope, not magic." Donnie said, shaking his head. "Probably more like a self-perpetuating isolation frequency generator."

"Uh, translation please?" Mikey asked Cath, looking confused.

"Agh! It packs a shockwave that will knock you flat on your shell." Cath translated.

"We gotta go after these creeps." Raph said determined, brining his Sais out.

"No!" Splinter said sternly, turning to his children. "A wise ninja does _not_ seek out an enemy he does not fully understand."

"But sensei, bushido demands that we fight for honor, and justice and..." Leo tried to explain.

"Bushido also demands that you honor your master's wishes." Splinter cut in, before turning around. "I will meditate on this matter further. Goodnight."

He went into his room and then closed the door.

"Ugh... Undergrounded again." Mikey moped.

"Hmm...hey." Donnie said, clicking his fingers, as an idea popped into his head.

"Where you going, Brainiac?" Raph asked, as Donnie ran towards his lab.

"That's what I want to know." Cath shrugged.

They all then ran after Donnie, who - once they made it to his lab - began working on the computer.

"There's one than one way to seek out your enemy." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same building with the ninja symbol, the same man who'd sliced the projector when he saw the inferred image of the turtles, walked into the room at the top of the skyscraper. Once the doors closed behind him, he removed his shirt and got into a fighting pose, and then at least four ninjas walked towards him and then kneeled down and bowed on one knee.

One then took his sword out and jumped at the man, but he side kicked him right before he could hit him, knocking him against the wall. He turned his head slightly as a second behind him spun a chain sickle around, and then threw the chain bit at him, but he side flipped out of the way as the ninja threw it at him. He then back flipped and kicked a third right in the chest, sending it into the first.

Hun then came into the room, carrying something long inside a big cloth.

"Ah, Hun." the man said, noticing him. "One moment."

The four ninjas then all charged at the man, and then he kicked the third in the chest, then punched the second hard, then side kicked the first as it came at him on his right, and then catched his sword. He then blocked an attack from the fourth's sword with the one he'd obtained, before knocking it away, and then kicked the ninja in the side, sending him flying to the floor out cold.

The ninjas all moaned in pain, as the man picked up his shirt and then put it back on, before turning back to Hun.

"I trust you bring good news." he grinned, walking towards Hun.

Hun then kneeled down in front of the man, who then pulled the cloth off what he was holding, which was the sword the ninjas had stolen at the museum on a pillow.

"The Sword of Tengu." the man said, picking it up. "Still just as potent after _all_ these years."

He then held it by a suit of metal amour inside a glass case, and then the sword lit up, making the man's grin wider.

"And still able to locate other artifacts that share its unique origin. Yes...this sword will help me track those that I have been hunting for all these years. Bring it to Tech Division." the man instructed, putting the sword back on the pillow. "Tell them, proceed with phase two."

* * *

The next night, inside the lair, Mikey was eating potato chips while sitting on the couch and reading a comic book, Elisa was mediating, Leo was practicing some kata moves, Raph was punching a dummy, and Cath was pacing around near Donnie's lab, as he was on the computer again.

"What's up with the big cheese?" Mikey wondered, turning to Splinter's door. "He's been zoning in there all day."

"It's that ninja symbol." Leo explained. "It's got sensei all weirded out."

"You don't think he knows something about those ninjas, do you?" Elisa suggested, opening her eyes.

"The way he looked at that symbol, I wouldn't be surprised." Cath admitted.

"Enough of this waiting around!" Raph growled, as he kept punching and kicking the dummy in anger. "I say we head topside, kick ninja butt, take ninja names, and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves."

He then kicked off the dummy's head in anger, sending it flying into Mikey's chip bag.

"Whoa!" Mikey yelped. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, dude?"

"Too late." Raph smirked, as he walked towards the exit.

Leo then jumped and flipped and landed in front of him. "Hang on, Raph. No one's going anywhere." he said sternly, folding his arms.

"Guys, check this out!" Donnie called from his desk.

They all then gathered around Donnie.

"I hacked into the power company's computer system. Looks like there's _another_ blackout by the South Street Sea Port." Donnie explained.

"I smell a rat, and I don't mean Splinter." Raph grinned.

"Two blackouts in two nights?" Elisa questioned, putting her hand on her chin. "This can't be a coincidence?"

"I know what you mean, sis." Cath agreed.

Raph then began to walk away, taking his Sais out as he did, while Donnie got up.

"Hang on, guys!" Leo called, as everyone else started following Raph - except Elisa. "Splinter told us..."

"Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't say _anything_ about not investigating power failures." Raph countered, before running off.

"Excellent." Donnie grinned, as he, Cath and Mikey began to follow, before touching his duffle bag. "I have a few new surveillance toys I want to test."

"Me too, bro." Cath grinned.

"Uh...wait up!" Leo called, as he and Elisa began to follow. "It's tough being a leader."

"I bet it is, big brother." Elisa teased.

Unknown to any of them, Splinter was watching them leave from behind a pillar.

* * *

Later, all six of them were on the Brooklyn Bridge, and were looking around the city, which was just as dark as last night - Donnie and Cath now with something on their shells.

"Total blackout." Raph gasped. "Just like last night."

"I have a feeling there's more here that meets the eye." Elisa admitted, as Donnie put his duffle bag down.

"Well, this time I came prepared." Donnie said, taking out two pairs of high-tech goggles.

Mikey then snatched a pair of them and put them on. "Awesome! Total turtle vison." he said goofily.

Donnie gave Cath the second pair of goggles, and then took the first off Mikey. "Night vison, actually." he corrected, putting them on.

"Come again?" Elisa asked, confused.

"A set a googles that can help you see in the dark." Cath explained, putting her pair on.

"How do we survey such a large area?" Leo asked his brainy siblings.

"We came prepared for that too." Donnie explained.

They both pressed a button on their backpacks, and then a hand glider appeared on their backs.

"We've been dying to try these puppies." Donnie grinned.

"You mean, you both haven't tested them yet?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Dude, how are they suppose to test a pair of flying machines in the sewers?" Mikey pointed out.

"Mike's got a point there, Leo." Elisa admitted.

"We'll say in touch via Shell-cell." Cath explained, as she and Donnie lowered a headset on their goggles, and Leo held his Shell-cell up.

"We've worked out all the theoretical aerial dynamics." Donnie assured.

He and Cath then ran to the end of the bridge and jumped off.

"It's practically full proof!" Donnie exclaimed, as he began to lose height.

"Don!" Cath cried, turning her glider sharply left to lower herself.

"Whhhooooaa!" Donnie cried, as he managed to pull up just before he hit the water.

"But is it 'Don' proof?" Raph asked, jokingly.

"Well, if it is, it'll be Cath's doing." Elisa joked.

"You're right. She is the more cautious one." Mikey smirked. "Must be the doctor in her."

Donnie managed to get his glider up near the bridge.

_"Don!"_ Leo shouted through the radio. _"Don!"_

"I'm okay." Donnie answered. "No problem."

Cath then came up behind him on the left, but then raised her gilder up. "Donnie, look out!" she shouted.

Donnie looked forward, and saw he was heading for the top of the bridge. "Uh-oh." he whimpered, before he managed to dodge out of the way. "Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my Bo Staff."

Cath then came up behind him on the right. "Maybe you should've let me handle this one alone, Donnie boy." she smirked. "I mean, my Tonfas weigh a lot _less_ than your Bo Staff."

"Oh, don't rub it in, Cathy." Donnie moaned.

They both then soared past the bridge and looked down at the harbor nearby, and saw a small whirl pool in the river.

"Guys, we're picking up something strange down on the river." Donnie said.

_"What is it?"_ Leo asked through the radio.

"It looks like they're searching for something under the water." Donnie answered, as he and Cath dived towards the whirl pool.

_"Who's searching?"_ Leo asked.

Cath zoomed her goggles in, and saw two tech guys working on a cannon - which was firing a energy wave into the river, creating the whirl pool - wearing the same symbol as the ninjas had. "It's those ninjas again." she told Leo, before noticing the Sword of Tengu was in the cannon. "They've got that sword they stole rigged up to some sort of vibrational cannon."

_"Where are you guys?"_ Elisa asked.

"We're over pier 16." Donnie answered.

The others then all began to run along the bridge towards the pier.

"We're there." Leo told them.

Donnie and Cath then dived towards the whirl pool.

"We're going in for a closer..." Donnie said, before they both screamed as they got caught in the energy beam.

"Don! Cathy! What is it?" Leo asked, watching them from the bridge, as they spun out of control.

"Ahhh!" Donnie screamed.

"Yahhh!" Cath cried.

"Mayday!" Donnie shouted. "Mayday! We're going down!"

"Whoaaa!" Cath exclaimed, before they both landed in the river.

Leo, Elisa, Raph and Mikey then all ran along the docks near a warehouse.

"Don! Cath!" Leo called frantically through his Shell-cell, as he and the others stopped. "Can you hear me? Say something, guys?!"

In the river, Cath's and Donnie's gliders were both wrecked, but the two of them were both underwater swimming towards the surface, and then breathed once their heads were above water.

Leo, Raph, Elisa and Mikey looked worried, when they heard some familiar voices.

_"Man, that water stinks!"_ Donnie exclaimed through the Shell-cell.

_"And this is from a pair of turtles who live in a sewer." _Cath breathed.

Their four siblings all smiled in relief. "Yes!" they all cheered, punching their fists down.

The four of them then all ran along the walkway towards the cannon, and then spotted it.

"I have a visual on the cannon." Leo said quietly into his Shell-cell. "I only see two guys, but that just means the others are hiding."

Just as he said that, a bunch of the ninjas appeared on the ship behind them, on either the ship's deck or sail holder, but then the all jumped down off the ship and surrounded the four of them in a circle, their weapons held out.

"I hate it when he's right!" Mikey groaned.

"Let's turtleise them!" they all shouted, bringing out their weapons.

Mikey then knocked one into the river with his nunchucks, while Raph blocked a second's sword with his Sai, and Elisa jumped as a third tried to hit her in the legs with a Bo, and Leo kicked a fourth into the river.

Leo then blocked another's sword with one of his own, and then kicked him right in the chest. He then jumped onto the ship and then split kicked another two, knocking them both down. He then blocked an attack from a third's sword with both of his, before he lowered them, and then kicked him in the chest.

Elisa blocked ones Bo with her Kamas, before she knocked it out of his hands, and then kicked him away with both feet. She then spun around and dodged another's sword, before she spun around and butterfly kicked him.

Donnie and Cath then both climbed out of the water and onto the walkway, and then rolled into the shadows of the pier, but then four ninjas jumped down to them, three with swords - one carrying two - and the fourth had a Bo.

Donnie then whacked the one with the two swords away with his Bo, knocking him into the river, while Cath jumped and kicked another one away before he came at her. Donnie then blocked an attack from the third's sword, before whacking him into the river, while Cath blocked the fourth's Bo with her Tonfas, and then fly kicked him in the chest, knocking him away.

Donnie then used his Bo to jump onto the ship, while Cath kicked her feet against the small warehouse nearby and then jumped onto the ship, and then spun their weapons around, as more of the ninjas came at them.

Raph meanwhile, began to climb up a rope towards the ship's sail, when a ninja with a Kama jumped onto the platform near the sail, and then sliced the rope just as Raph got to the top.

"Whoooaaa!" he yelled, before he poked his Sai in the mast's wood, preventing him from hitting the ground. "Why you...!"

The ninja - along with another also with a Kama - landed on either side of him. He then growled as he stared at the cannon, as the two techs were still firing the it at the river, when they saw something in the whirl pool.

"We've found what we're looking for." one of the techs said through a wrist radio. "Bring in aerial support."

Mikey spun his nunchucks around as a few ninjas came towards him. "Avast ya scurvy seadogs! Aww! Shiver me timbers and blow me down!" he growled, sounding like a pirate as he backed away.

He then laughed when his shell hit a wall, making him realise he was trapped, before turning to the three ninjas.

"Okay...about that 'blow me down' part..." he said.

The ninjas kept moving towards him, when a sail fell onto them all, trapping them.

"Ahh!" they all yelled.

Mikey looked up and saw Leo on standing on the ship's mast, as he was the one who'd cut the sail loose. "Thanks, bro." he said, holding his thumb up.

Elisa now found herself surrounded by four ninjas on the bridge, all carrying swords. She then dodged ones attack, then hit him in the back with her elbow, then jumped and kicked the second in the chest as he came at her, then blocked an attack from the third's sword with her Kamas, before kicking him right in the chest, knocking him into the fourth as he charged at her.

A helicopter with the same ninja symbol on then came over the area towards the cannon, and then hovered over the whirl pool, which now showed some metal suit at the bottom. It then lowered a huge claw from the bottom, which then lowered itself down and picked up the suit, which was covered in seaweed.

Back on the ship, Raph faced against two ninjas who were spinning a chain sickle around each. One then threw the chain at Raph and wrapped it around one of his Sai's.

"Nice try, dipstick!" he smirked, sliding the chain off his Sai.

The other ninja then wrapped his chain around Raph's legs, causing him to moan as he fell over the rail behind him, and then he hung upside down. The first ninja then jumped down and looked up at Raph.

"Who says I never cut you a break?" Leo asked, swinging on a rope from the mast towards Raph, and then cut the chain holding him in half, releasing him.

Raph yelped as he fell, but managed to land on the ninja beneath him, knocking him out. He then got up and spun his Sais around. "Not pretty, but I'll take it." he smirked.

On the other side of the ship, Cath blocked ones Bo with her left Tonfa, before she round whacked him in the chest with her other Tonfa, and then hit him in the chest with her knee. She then spun around as another came at her, and then hook kicked him right in the chest, knocking him off the ship, and then turned and jumped as a third tried to slice her with his sword, before she landed behind him and kicked him in the back.

Donnie dodged ones sword before whacking him in the chest with his Bo, then flipped sideways to his right as the other tried to hit him. He then blocked an attack from his sword with his Bo while not looking at him, and then hit him in the chest with his Bo, knocking him back slightly. He then spun around and whacked the ninja in the chest with his staff, knocking him into the lifeboat.

Donnie hen turned as another came at him, and then hit him on the foot with his Bo, causing him to cry out in pain as he hopped on his other foot. Donnie then tripped the ninja up with his Bo, then put his Bo under the ninja's arm and threw him into the lifeboat. The lifeboat then lowered itself down by the weight of the ninjas, who screamed as it did, before it hit the water.

The six turtles then all gathered together around Donnie.

"I think this teamwork effort gets a most improved." Leo commented.

"Well said, Leo." Elisa agreed, grinningly.

"School's not out yet." Donnie said, as they turned to the helicopter, before he pointed at it. "That's one cool-as-shell chopper."

"Not now, Donnie." Cath said, annoyingly.

The helicopter raised the claw up with the metal suit wrapped around it.

"What's up with Barnacle Bill?" Mikey wondered, as the chopper brought the suit inside itself.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Raph deduced.

"I won't argue there, Raph." Elisa agreed.

They then all jumped off the ship, and then ran along the walkway towards the cannon.

The two tech ninjas kept the energy wave from the cannon at pointed at the river, when one of them suit it down, stopping the whirl pool. They then both began to pack up, one starting to dismantle the cannon, while the other picked up the metal glove, when Leo showed up in front of him at the edge of the dock.

"Now boys, there's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss." Leo said.

One of the techs gasped in shock, and then they both ran to another end, only for Donnie to pop up on the edge.

"Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys." he joked.

They then turned slightly, as Raph popped up at the corner of the dock. They then both turned around and ran away to another corner, only for Mikey to show up on the edge - who then growled like a pirate. The two techs then looked around, only to see Cath and Elisa had now joined their brothers - Elisa being in the corner on Leo's right, while Cath was between Donnie and Mikey.

"You boys aren't going anywhere with that sword!" Elisa smirked.

One of the techs then pulled out a small laser, and then fired it at Mikey, who ducked out of the way just in time. He then turned and fired one at Cath, who ducked down, as Elisa climbed up and then jumped and kicked him in the side, knocking him down, but caused the laser to shatter the cannon controls.

"Whoooaaa!" they all moaned, as the Sword of Tengu began to power up, causing the pier the shake.

The other tech guy then tried to stop the cannon by fiddling with the controls, while the other got back up and stood behind him.

"It's overloading!" the second panicked. "I can't control it!"

"Who cares! We're leaving!" the first said, pointing at the chopper, which was heading towards them.

Once the helicopter was hovering over the cannon, both the techs jumped and grabbed onto the skis on it, and then climbed inside.

"They're getting away!" Raph exclaimed, as the helicopter flew off.

The turtles - minus Elisa - then all climbed onto the pier, as the helicopter flew towards the city, and then the pier began to shake because of the cannon. The cannon then began to beep rapidly, as the cannon fired another energy wave while moving around.

"I think we've got bigger problems, Raph." Cath gulped, pointing at the cannon.

The energy wave began to crack open the wood on the walkway, creating a trembler that was heading towards the city.

"Talk about bad vibes." Mikey joked.

"Not funny, Mike!" Raph scowled.

"Don, Cath, can you shut it down!" Leo shouted, as the tech turtles looked at the cannon.

"Well, we might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator." Donnie explained, jumping onto the cannon, while Cath looked at the control panel, and then ribbed open part of the cannon with a crowbar. "But crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback loop, that might..."

"Donatello, just do it!" Elisa shouted.

"Yeah, now's not the time to talk, bro!" Cath yelled, as she tried to fix the control panel.

"In the meantime, the rest of us will point this thing _away_ from civilisation!" Leo explained.

Leo, Elisa, Raph and Mikey all ran towards the end of the cannon, and then began to push it away, but it was pretty heavy, making it hard.

_"This is the police!" _a voice shouted.

Raph turned and saw a police helicopter heading towards them.

_"You on the pier, stop where you are!" _the pilot shouted.

"Hurry up, guys!" Raph advised worriedly, turning to Donnie and Cath. "Before we end up on America's most wanted reptiles."

"Almost there..." Donnie stuttered.

"You're on your own, Don. The control panel's damaged beyond repair!" Cath explained.

Donnie connected two wires, but then realised they were the wrong ones. "Uh-oh." he muttered.

They all then groaned as the cannon spun out of control in a circle pretty fast.

"Whoa!" Donnie yelped, as he fell off the cannon.

Cath then tried to reach the area Donnie had worked at, only to get hit in the face by the cannon, and then was knocked onto her brother.

"We gotta steady this thing!" Leo gritted.

He then picked up the crowbar, then ran towards the cannon, and then lodged crowbar into the cannon, stopping it from moving. The cannon then began to overload, as Donnie walked towards it, then reached in to grab the sword, only to get shocked by its power.

"Here, try this?" Leo suggested, picking up the glove the tech's left behind, and then tossed it to Donnie.

Donnie then put it on, and then reached in and pulled out the sword, but then the cannon began to overload faster.

"Let's get outta here!" Donnie yelled.

They all then ran away and jumped off the pier onto the walkway, just as the pier collapsed, and then the cannon fell into the river, exploding once it did.

"Whoa." Mikey said in amazement. "Awesome light show."

They all then looked up and saw the police helicopter heading towards them.

"And speaking of light shows?" Leo questioned.

They all then ran off into the shadows, as the copter shined its light over the place the cannon had exploded in the river, and then the turtles escaped the area down an ally.

* * *

Once they made it back to the lair, they all showed Splinter the Sword of Tengu, which he was now holding with the metal glove.

"The design is unmistakably 11th century Japanese, but the metal is unlike any I have ever seen." he told his children. "Clearly there is more to this sword that meets the eye."

He then got up and walked towards Donnie's lab.

"Best that it remain out of the wrong hands." Splinter decided, putting the sword on a handle.

They then all went of to retire for the night, as they were all exhausted from the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the skyscraper, the two tech guys from the pier were in the top room, explaining to their master what had happened, who was not pleased.

"For a long time, longer than you can possible imagine, my enemies have managed to eluded me." he hissed.

He then got up and gestured to the metal suit, which was now incased in glass casing. "Here, at last is proof of their presence in this city." he went on, as the techs turned to it.

"And all it cost me was the Sword of Tengu!" he finished, knocking an empty glass case - which was for the sword - away, which then shattered once it hit the floor.

"Master, there were...extenuating circumstances." one of the men explained. "These six strange creatures...they came from nowhere."

The man then held up the inferred picture of the turtles from the mouser optics, and then showed it to the two men. "Where_ these_ the creatures you saw?" he asked.

The two men looked at the picture closely. "Oh, yes." they answered in unison.

"That will be all." the man said.

The two men bowed in respect, before they turned around and walked towards the door, as their master looked at the picture again. Once the two men made it to the door however, it opened up by itself, and saw Hun standing on the other side.

"Ahh!" they both gasped, as Hun picked them up by the shoulders.

The door then closed behind them, as Hun began to take them away to be punished for their failure.

"These freakish thorns in _my _side must be removed..." the man hissed angrily.

He put the picture down on his table, and then put his gauntlet on.

"..permanently!" he finished with a snarl, before stabbing the picture.


	7. The Way of Invisibilty

Raph woke up inside a weird looking lab, stabbed down to a dissection table.

_Raph: Ever see one of those old movies where the private eye wakes up after being knocked out cold?_

Raph shook his head, before he looked around the lab.

_He always says the same thing._

"Uh! Where I am?" he wondered.

He tired to move, but then saw his arms and legs were strapped to the table.

_Okay, so it's not exactly original but it's true! I have no idea where I am. Is this an operating room?_

As he looked around, he didn't noticed Baxter Stockman up in a room above him, looking down at him through the window.

_Torture chamber? TV game show? Last thing I remember, I was battling a bunch of street punks with Casey._

"Hey, where is Casey?" Raph wondered.

He was then blinded for a few seconds by a bright light above him , and then he growled, when he saw a Buzzsaw and a pair of prongs heading towards him.

_Okay...definitely not the game show!_

He then turned his head slightly away from the Buzzsaw, as it came close to him.

* * *

In the skyscraper, Hun was standing in front of his master, while looking at the infrared pictures of the Turtles.

"Gecko warriors, karate frogs, turtle costume freaks!" Hun snarled, clutching up the picture.

A figure then chuckled behind him, and as he turned, the figure came out of the shadows, which was none other than Baxter Stockman, except he had an eyepatch over his left eye, which was his punishment for the mouser failure.

"Is this a field report or a fantasy novel?" he scoffed, taking the pictures from Hun.

The man then knocked the pictures out of Stockman's hands. "Fool! Was it_ fantasy_ that destroyed your mouser robots, Dr. Stockman?!" he sneered angrily, causing Stockman to fall back in shock.

The man then dashed over to Hun. "Was it _fantasy_ that took back the Sword of Tengu from your foot soldiers!" he sneered.

Stockman began to pick up the pictures, as the man walked past Hun.

"These green skinned ninjas are too skilled to be mere street thugs." the man explained.

"Maybe they're working for your old enemies." Hun suggested, as the man folded his arms.

Stockman scoffed as he got up. "More like a top secret government experiment." he said.

The man then dashed towards him and lifted him up by the collar. "I am not interested in theories!" he snarled.

He then tossed Stockman to the ground near Hun's feet.

"I want answers! You two will work together." the man instructed, as he sat down behind his table, while Stockman got back up. "Find these creatures, learn their secrets, destroy them if necessary."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lair Splinter and the Turtles were all standing on a bamboo poles, and were surrounded by several others. Splinter lit a bunch of candles with a long match, before he blew it out and turned to his children.

"My children, tonight our training shall focus on combing two essential disciplines; the way of balance..." Splinter explained, before clapping his hands, turning the lights out. "..and the way of invisibility."

"Dudes, you put in a clapper?" Mikey asked Donnie and Cath, as they couched down.

Splinter then jumped onto another bamboo pole, and then whacked Mikey's hand with his walking stick.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence." Splinter explained sternly. "I suggest you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick."

Splinter then jumped onto another pole, then pushed his walking stick against it before landing on another near Leo. He then sent a whack at Leo, who jumped to dodge it, but nearly fell after he landed on another two poles, one leg on each, which spread apart. Elisa then ran along about six of the poles, and then jumped up and dived towards Splinter, and then landed on another pole, as he tried to whack her with his stick.

Donnie then jumped and dived towards Splinter and tried to kick him, but missed as he ducked, but Donnie then landed on another pole. Cath then back flipped as Splinter jumped at her, landing on a pole on her hands, before pushing herself up and landed on another on her feet. Raph then ran along a number of poles, then jumped up and sent a kick at Splinter as he dived down, but missed as Splinter ducked, but then he manage to land on another pole on one foot.

Mikey jumped and landed on a pole with his hands, before flipping himself up and landed on another near Splinter on his feet, crouched down. He then looked around slightly, and saw that his siblings weren't near him, and then he clapped his hands, turning the lights on.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" he smirked, getting up.

Splinter then whack his stick at him but he caught it with is hand.

"Whoa!" Mikey yelped, as Splinter pulled his stick away from him, causing him to loose his balance and fall from the pole, but he managed to grab it before he fell onto the floor, as Splinter jumped onto another pole. "Hey, don't I at least get points for creativity?"

"A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body." Splinter explained as Mikey climbed back up the pole, and then he clapped the lights out again. "We must learn stillness and alertness, for they are the _only_ defence against the unexpected."

The door leading up the warehouse then opened up, and then Casey Jones stepped into the lair blindly, as he turned around and couldn't see where he was going.

"Hey, guys!" he called, before he bumped into one of the poles.

The pole then fell onto more of them like they were bowling pins, and caused Splinter and the Turtles to fall onto the floor, screaming as they did.

"Uh-oh." Casey muttered, as the Turtles moaned.

Splinter turned to Casey in with an angry look on his face, and quickly thought he was an intruder, as Casey had his mask on. Splinter then jumped up and pounced on Casey, pinning him to the ground with his walking stick near Casey's neck.

"Master Splinter, no!" Leo shouted, as the Turtles ran towards them. "He's okay!"

Elisa then clapped and brought the lights back on.

"Sensei, this is Casey." Cath explained.

"The nutcase...uh, the guy we told you about." Donnie finished.

"You remember, the igilante-vay." Mikey said.

"We'd figured it'd be okay to give him access to the lair." Raph explained.

"You know, for emergencies and stuff." Elisa finished, as Splinter got off Casey.

"Please forgive my rash action?" Splinter asked, bowing apologetically.

Mikey and Donnie then both helped Casey up.

"Uh...no problemo." Casey said, taking his mask off.

Splinter then pointed his walking stick at his face warningly. "Although next time, you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb...phone first!" he advised sternly, before walking away.

"Is that a Japanese proverb?" Cath asked Elisa quietly.

"I may have to look that one up." her sister answered, as Splinter began picking up the bamboo poles.

Raph held his thumb up at Casey, who then began to look around the place.

"Whoa, Raph, your crib's even more awesome than you said." he commented, kicking a bamboo pole away as he walked around.

Splinter shook his head, as his children ran towards Casey.

"You didn't come all the way down here for the nickel tour. What's the 4-1-1 street side?" Raph asked.

"Graffiti, it's everywhere." Casey explained, as he walked through a gap between Mikey and Elisa. "All over town."

The Turtles all turned to each other in confusion.

"And I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say 'duh'." Mikey said.

"We're New Yorkers, Casey." Elisa said. "We've seen graffiti before."

"Nah-ah. Not this kind." Casey said, shaking his head, before turning around and showed them a picture.

The Turtles looked at the picture closely while cringing, which was a red sword painted on a wall, stabbing right through six turtles.

"I think somebody's trying to send you a message." Casey deduced.

"Blech! Talk about getting the point." Mikey gulped.

"Do all the tags look like this?" Leo inquired.

"Some are a little more graphic." Casey answered, before spotting the Sword of Tengu behind the Turtles. "Hey, cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti."

He pushed past Mikey towards the sword, as they all turned to him. Once Casey reached the sword, he went in to grab it.

"Casey no!" Donnie shouted.

But it came too late, as Casey touched the sword, only to get a massive shock from the sword's spark, which sent him flying away. He then crashed into a bookshelf, which knocked several books out, including one Cath was in the middle of reading.

"Remind me, whose idea was it to invite him down here?" Donnie asked, as Leo pushed past him and Raph.

"Raph's." Elisa answered, pointing at her hotheaded brother.

Raph turned to her with an angry look on her face, before they all ran over to Casey, as Splinter helped him up.

"I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones, but now we must return to our training." he explained.

He then led Casey away as Leo, Donnie and Elisa all followed.

"Wait! Don't you guys want to put the smack down on the scum who did this?" Casey asked, turning to the Turtles.

"Well...yeah, but it smells way too much like a setup." Mikey told him, taking the picture.

"Someone's just trying to get under our shells." Donnie suspected.

"Why should we stoop to their level, Case?" Cath asked.

"But this is a matter of honor!" Casey argued, bringing out one of his baseball bats. "What about all that bushi-dudu stuff you guys always talk about."

"That's bushido, Casey." Elisa corrected sternly.

"And it has _nothing_ to do with payback for a bunch of...nasty wall doodles." Leo explained.

"Sorry, Case." Raph shrugged. "I gotta go with my sibs on this one."

"Oh, man!" Casey groaned, walking towards the elevator.

Once he made it there however, he spotted the TV's and the couch as he put his bat away.

"Say..." he said grinningly.

Leo turned to Donnie and Cath, who both shrugged as Leo pointed at Casey, who made his way over to the couch. He then sat down on the couch, and then picked up the remote and a slice of pizza from a pizza box.

"So what's on the tube?" he asked, turning the TV's on.

He then took a bite out of the pizza slice, as the six Turtles all looked at him from behind, not knowing what to do. They all then put their hands on their chins, thinking that maybe they shouldn't have allowed him access to the lair.

"Good thing my show's not on tonight." Cath sighed.

"Yeah, if you miss just one episode, you really go crazy Cathy." Mikey joked.

Cath scowled at him, not liking the joke.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the building, Hun and Stockman were both standing in front of the man again, who was sitting behind his desk, while two ninjas were standing by the door. Unlike the previous ninjas the Turtles had fought, these ones had orange hi-tech lenses, and a button on their chests shaped like the symbol the others had.

"While your oversized lackey wastes time and effort with the pointless scribblings of street thugs, I have created something useful to intercept your amphibious pests." Stockman explained, before gesturing to the two ninjas. "I give you the Foot Tech Ninjas."

The two ninjas then bowed, and then jumped to either side of the room.

One then jumped towards the second as Stockman began to explain what they can do.

"By brilliantly designed cyber armour..."

Ninja one spun around and axe kicked the second in the chest, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"..enhances their physically ability..."

Ninja two crashed against a pole.

"..giving them increased strength,"

Ninja two flipped himself back up, and then dived towards the first to send a kick at him, but missed as he dodged.

"..speed..."

Ninja one spun around to roundhouse kick ninja two, but missed as he dodged.

"..and stealth capabilities."

Ninja two then dived at ninja one to kick him again, when ninja one pressed the button on his chest, turning himself invisible before the second could hit him. Ninja two then looked around, as ninja one creeped up behind him and then kicked him in the back. Ninja two then spun around fast and punched number two right in the face, knocking him into torch pole, which was then knocked over, spreading fire all over the floor.

"And all thanks to the technology I was able to gleam from a tiny sample of this unusual artifact you dragged up from the East River." Stockman explained, walking towards the metal suit, which was now in a glass case. "If you had any sense, you'd allow me to study the entire thing."

Hun then came up behind him and lifted him up by the back of his shirt.

"Whoa! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he moaned, as Hun carried him back to the man.

"First thing's first, Dr. Stockman: bring me the creatures." the man hissed.

"Ugh!" Stockman groaned, as Hun put him down. "Just keep this behemoth out of my way, and my Foot Tech Ninjas will deliver the goods. I guarantee it."

The man got up and walked towards Stockman. "You have already paid the price for failing me once." he reminded Stockman. "Do not fail me a second time!"

Stockman touched his cheek where the scars from losing his left eye were, now worried what might happen if he failed again.

* * *

In the lair, Mikey was now sitting beside Casey on a long chair, as Casey kept watching the TV's and eating all of the pizza. Mikey tried to grab the last slice, but Casey beat him to it.

"Oh..." Mikey whimpered, as Casey scarfed it down.

"I think we better try and get him out." Elisa whispered to Leo.

Leo nodded in agreement. He then walked over to the couch as Casey began to look at a box full of Mikey's DVD's, and then Leo picked up the remote and turned the TV's off.

"Ahh!" he yawned, pretending. "Sure is getting uh, late."

"These the only DVD's you got?" Casey asked, taking two out of the box.

"Yeah." Mikey lied, getting up. "In fact, why don't you burrow some and bring 'em back."

Elisa smiled as she approached them, happy to know he wanted Casey out as much as the others.

"That's okay." Casey shrugged, walking over to the DVD player by a smaller TV on a desk. "I'll just watch them here."

Leo, Elisa and Mikey all watched in worry as he pressed the eject button on the player, but it wouldn't open.

"Come on! Eject, eject! You useless piece off...!" Casey complained, as he slammed his foot into the player, breaking it.

Mikey screamed as Leo and Elisa cringed slightly, while Casey now looked awful.

"Uh...think you're player's broken." he gulped.

Donnie, who was at his lab working on something, and Cath, who was reading a medical book, both turned to him.

"No problem. We'll fix it...in the morning." Donnie said, speaking for both of them, as they wanted Casey out too.

"What you working on?" Casey asked, walking towards Donnie.

Donnie hid what he was working on in his arms. "Uh...boring stuff." he answered, as Casey peeked in to look. "Really, really boring stuff."

Casey then turned to Cath. "What you reading there?" he asked.

"Um...just some medical stuff." Cath stuttered, putting the book down slightly. "Something you wouldn't understand."

Casey then turned to Raph, who was punching his punching bag, before charging at him. "Hey, Raph, let's wrestle!" he called out, as he tackled Raph.

They both rolled around on the floor.

"Let go, bonehead!" Raph growled, as they knocked over a candle holder.

Splinter - who was mediating in front of his room's door - opened up his eyes and shook his head.

"No way, dipstick!" Casey retorted.

Donnie and Cath both got up and walked towards the others, all looked at Raph and Casey in disbelief.

"Pukebrain!" Raph bantered.

"Geek!" Casey retorted.

"Dweeb!" Raph retorted.

"You dog...!" Casey bantered.

They both kept rolling around, when Splinter slammed the bottom of his walking stick to the floor near them both.

"Raphael!" he snapped sternly, before calming down. "Normally I discourage extensions to the surface..."

The others all gathered round behind him as he continued.

"..but I think it wise you take our _guest_, for a breath of fresh air."

"Topside?" Raph smirked, getting up. "I'm all over it."

"Boo-yah!" Casey cheered, once he got up.

"Come on, you maniac!" Raph bantered, as they ran towards the elevator.

"Maniac? Who're you calling a maniac?" Casey asked playfully, as he picked up his golf bag.

"And that's how they defeated the thing that wouldn't leave." Mikey said, saying the last bit like he was a ghost.

"About time too." Elisa sighed. "He was really starting to bug me."

"Same here." Cath shrugged.

* * *

Later, Raph and Casey were still bantering each other as they ran along a series of rooftops, jumping from one to another.

"Nimrod!" Raph bantered.

"Light weight!" Casey retorted.

"Gack face!" Raph retorted, as they landed on a rooftop.

Casey then turned to Raph as he heard something. "Spray paint!" he gasped.

"Spray paint? Why kind of lame trash talk is that?" Raph asked, as he couldn't hear the noise.

"No listen." Casey said, gesturing to the bottom of the building.

They both looked down, and saw three Purple Dragons down in an ally. Two of which - Spike and Ivan - were spraying a big Purple Dragon eating six turtles on the wall, while the third - T.J. - was keeping an eye out for intruders.

Spike and Ivan then shook their paint cans once they'd finished, as Raph and Casey jumped over the ally onto the rooftop of the building opposite. Raph then jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground as the three punks turned to him, while Casey slid down the water spout.

"Hi! We're the neighbourhood clean and green, doing out part to stamp out taggers!" Raph exclaimed, as Spike picked up two baseball bats, and Ivan picked up an chain.

Ivan charged at Raph, and then spun around to hit him on the head with his chain, but Raph ducked as he swung, and then kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying.

Casey brought out one of his baseball bats as he stared at Spike, who crossed both of his over. "Dude, you're totally stealing my act." he said offended.

Spike ignored him as he charged at him, and then tried to whack him over the head with both bats, but missed as Casey ducked under the first, and then dodged the second one.

As Casey and Spike kept trying to hit each other, T.J. ran away and crouched down behind a dumpster, before dialing a number on his cell phone. "We got one." he said.

He turned and his smile dropped, as Raph suddenly picked him up and threw him into a wall.

"No!" he shouted, before he hit the wall upside down, falling with his head against the ground.

Casey blocked an attack from Spike with his back turned, locking their bats together, but then he kicked Spike in the chest, knocking him onto T.J.

Ivan then charged at Raph, who then spun around and roundhouse kicked him in the chest, knocking him onto Spike.

"Piece of cake." Casey grinned, as he and Raph walked to the three knocked out punks.

"Don't be so sure." Raph advised, spotting two Foot Tech Ninjas on the rooftop ahead of them. "Phone boy called for backup."

The two Foot Tech Ninjas jumped down into the ally, one on either side of the street.

"And here it comes!" Raph exclaimed.

"Whoa! Those things aren't human!" Casey gasped, as the two Foot Tech's came closer together.

"In case you haven't noticed, neither am I." Raph smirked, twirling one of his Sai's.

They both then charged at the Foot Tech, but they both suddenly pressed the buttons on their chests, turning themselves invisible.

"Where'd they go?!" Casey gasped, as he and Raph stopped.

Before they had a chance to look around, the two Foot Tech's kicked hard, sending them right near a scaffolding.

"Ahh! They must have some kind of..." Raph deduced, trying to think what it was for a minute. "What do you call it? A cloaking device!"

"Cloaking device?!" Casey exclaimed, getting up and then clutched his left arm. "What are they; Kilngons?"

One of the ninjas then stepped through a puddle of water as he creeped over towards Raph, but unfortunately, the Turtle spotted him. Raph then tried to jump on him, but the other grabbed him and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Raph tried to break free from the tight grip, when Casey ran over to the spray cans, then picked one up and sprayed paint onto the ninja's arm, turning it visible.

Casey then whacked the partly visible ninja in the face with his hockey stick, knocking out one of the ninja's lenses, causing him to let go of Raph. The ninja then moved towards Casey as Raph clutched his chest in pain, then Casey sent another whack at the ninja, but his hockey stick broke.

"Uh-oh." he muttered, realising he was in trouble.

The two Foot Tech's then threw both Raph and Casey into the scaffolding, which then collapsed on top of them both. Both Foot Tech's pressed their buttons again, turning them visible, and then they dragged both Raph and Casey away - the one with the paint on dragging Casey while the other dragged the Turtle.

"Target apprehended." the first ninja said.

"What about him?" the other asked, dropping Casey's arm.

The first looked and saw the three Purple Dragons were now back up.

"Just leave him to us." T.J. said, carrying a chain.

The three then walked over to Casey as the two Foot Tech's made off with Raph, ninja one carrying him over his shoulder.

"It's payback time." T.J. grinned.

The three punks then raised their weapons above their heads - Ivan carrying a bat and Spike carrying a crowbar. Before either of them could hit Casey however, he suddenly woke up.

"Psych!" he shouted.

He then sprayed some paint out of two paint cans into the punks eyes, blinding them. They all coughed as Casey ran through a gap between Spike and Ivan, and then ran off down the ally, but then quickly turned back to pick up the lens which he'd knocked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph suddenly woke up in a weird lab - which was completely dark, except for a light shining on him - and found himself strapped to a dissection table.

"Oohh! Where am I?!" he wondered loudly.

Two robotic prongs began to poke him in the chest and legs.

"Hey! Watch where you're poking those things!" Raph exclaimed. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna..."

Hun then came out of the shadows, looking at one of Raph's Sai's admiringly. "This is some nice steel." he admitted, getting Raph's attention. "How about telling me who gave them to you?"

"Your mama!" Raph smirked sarcastically.

Hun then threw one of his Sai's on either side of his head. "I'm sorry..." he said sarcastically, pulling them out one-by-one. "I didn't quite hear you."

He then threw the Sai's onto a small table nearby, and then picked up Raph's Shell-cell.

"You know, I get a little clumsy when people _don't_ answer my questions." Hun smirked, as he squashed the Shell-cell in the palm of his hand.

He then put the now wrecked Shell-cell back on the table, as Raph turned and noticed his Purple Dragon tattoo.

"Hey, nice tat!" Raph smirked jokingly. "Purple Dragon or just some big ugly chicken?"

Hun turned back to Raph and grabbed the top of his head, and then held the light closer to his face.

"Let's start with 'just exactly what kind of freak are you anyway'?" Hun asked, ignoring Raph.

Raph frowned, feeling like this was gonna last for awhile.

* * *

Back in the lair, Splinter and his other children, had all resumed their training on the bamboo poles.

Mikey jumped onto a pole and landed on it upside down, while Elisa balanced her feet on two separate ones, and Cath stood on one with only one foot. Leo then jumped onto one and then onto another, as Donnie ran along a few.

As they kept training, Casey came in through the elevator covered in bruises. He clutched his chest as he wandered through the dark, and then knocked over some of the poles.

"Huh?" Donnie muttered, opening his eyes.

Casey fell onto his chest, as the six mutants all lost their balance and fell onto the floor. Splinter then clapped his hands and put the lights back on, as the Turtles all turned to Casey.

"You can almost set your watch by this guy." Mikey moaned.

Leo and Cath then helped Casey up as the others gathered around him.

"Casey, what happened?" Leo asked.

"Are you alright?" Cath asked, noticing the bruises on his arms.

"Where is Raphael?" Splinter asked frantically.

Casey lifted his mask up. "The invisible ninjas took him." he explained.

Elisa, Mikey and Donnie all turned to each other in disbelief.

"Invisible ninjas, huh?" Mikey smirked, not believing him. "This story wouldn't involve Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny by any chance?"

"Yeah, nice try, Case. Now where is Raph?" Elisa asked sternly, worried about her closeted brother.

"I got proof!" Casey argued, putting the lens out of his pocket.

Donnie took it and began to look at it through a magnifying glass.

"You okay, Case?" Cath asked.

"I'm fine, just bruised." Casey retorted rudely.

"No need to say it like that!" Leo scowled, taking out his Shell-cell "Cath's always like that whenever she sees someone hurt."

Casey turned to Cath as she put her hands on her hips. "Sorry." he apologised.

Cath nodded acceptingly, before turning to Donnie. "What is it, Don?" she asked.

"It's some kind of optical device." Donnie explained. "Heavy duty hardware."

Leo put his Shell-cell to his ear, but only got beeping from the other end - as he didn't know Raph's Shell-cell was smashed. "Raph's not answering his Shell-cell." he said.

"Then he must be in trouble then." Elisa realised worriedly.

Casey picked up a wooden stool, and then threw it away in anger, where it landed and smashed behind Splinter. "This is all my fault!" he moaned.

Donnie then picked up a tracker. "Don't worry. I installed tracking chips in all the Shell-cells, just in case." he assured.

He and Cath looked at the scanner, but got no signal.

"Weird." Cath muttered, scratching her head. "No signal at all?"

Casey groaned again as he kicked the couch away. "We'll never find him!" he exclaimed, before he kicked a table away.

"I maybe able to calibrate the scanner to trace a com signal from your invisible ninjas." Donnie explained hopefully, pressing buttons on the scanner.

Casey then picked up a wooden chair and smashed it as a pillar.

Mikey approached his brainy siblings and said frantically. "Better make it fast. We're running out of furniture."

Donnie and Cath both looked shocked as they turned to Casey.

* * *

Back in the lab, Hun was starting to get annoyed with Raph, as he still refused to answer his questions.

"We've been over this again and again, freak! I'm only gonna ask you this _one_ more time!" Hun warned, pointing the light directly in Raph's face. "Who do you work for?! How long have you been on this planet?! What is the level of your technology?!"

Unknown to Raph, Stockman was up in a lab above them both, watching from out of a window.

"Planet?! Technology?! Boy are you barking up the wrong shell." Raph commented, as he didn't know what Hun was talking about.

"Answer me?!" Hun demanded, hitting the top of the table, shaking Raph backwards and forwards for a few seconds.

"Ugh! Come to think of it, who do you work for?" Raph asked, as he began to loosen the strap around his right hand. "I mean, you look way to dumb to be in charge of all this."

Hun had now had enough. "You're choice." he told Raph, pulling the Buzzsaw down to Raph's face threateningly. "You can talk or you can let your DNA do the talking for you? Now is there something you want to tell me?"

Raph turned his face away from the saw, just as he managed to get his hand loose. "Just this!" he answered loudly.

He then punched Hun right in the chest, and then grabbed a oxygen mask and placed it on Hun's mouth before he could do anything else.

"Sweet dreams, lard butt." Raph smirked.

Hun began to cough in the oxygen mask, and then turned around and ran off as he began to get dizzy.

Raph then grabbed the Buzzsaw, and then sawed off the strap on his left arm, then his left hand, and then the one on his legs.

"Don'll kill me if I leave this." Raph muttered, as he picked up his Sai's and broken Shell-cell.

He then kicked open a door that lead out of the lab, only to find that he was actually on a barge ship in the middle of the ocean near the Statue of Liberty. The ship's horn then sounded as he made his way to the edge of the ship.

"Good thing turtles are amphibious." he said.

He then dived into the water, and began to swim to shore.

Back in the lab, Stockman had now come in bursting as Hun was recovering himself.

"You fool!" Stockman growled. "I was this close to obtaining a DNA sample, and you let him escape!"

Hun however, just smirked as he turned to the scientist. "Precisely. I _let _him escape, to lead us to the others." he smirked. "Even as we speak..."

**(Outside)**

Raph climbed out of the river and onto a pier, and then began to ran along it.

_"..a squad of Foot Tech Ninjas are trailing the creature."_

Ture to Hun's words, the Foot Tech's in question were following right behind Raph in their invisible form, leaving footprints from the water behind.

**(The lab)**

"So now it's all up to your invisible boys." Hun explained, as Stockman turned away from him. "Better hope they don't blow it."

Stockman touched his eyepatch again, hoping that his creations wouldn't fail like the Mousers did.

* * *

In the lair, after Casey had finally clamed down by himself - Elisa too worried about Raph to step in and help - Donnie and Cath picked up something on the scanner.

"I'm getting a signal. It's Raph." he explained happily.

"Wahoo!" Casey cheered, lifting his arms out, holding his hockey stick in one, which accidently smashed a light bulb above Donnie and Cath.

Mikey turned to Leo, Elisa and Splinter. "This guy's bad news even when there's good news." he commented quietly, as Splinter shook his head, and Leo and Elisa both face palmed themselves.

"It's faint, but at least we've got a blimp we can follow." Donnie explained.

Several more blimps then showed up on the scanner.

"Make that several blimps." Cath corrected.

"The invisible ninja's signal?" Leo questioned.

"Looks like it." Cath deduced.

"Raphael may not even be aware he is being followed." Splinter realised, touching his eldest son's shoulder.

"Which means we gotta find him before he brings in some seriously unwanted house guests." Leo realised.

"Um, Leo..." Elisa muttered, as they all turned to Casey. "..you serious, bro?"

"Yeah. We already got one of those." Mikey joked.

"So uh, how do we stop something we can't see?" Casey asked.

"Already got that one covered; Turtle vision heat sensor goggles." Donnie answered, picking up one of the high-tech goggles he and Cath had made, before putting one on. "After all, an invisible body is still a warm body."

Cath then put one on, as Donnie passed one to Casey, and then Cath tossed one to Elisa, Mikey and Leo.

"Let's go." Leo said, once he put his on.

Mikey chuckled as he looked at Casey wearing his over his hockey mask. "That's a good look for you." he joked.

* * *

Later, Mikey, Casey and Elisa were in the Battle Shell, driving along a city street - Elisa at the wheel.

_"We're gonna have to split up." _Leo said through the radio.

Casey began patting the front like it was a drum.

_"Mike, Ellie and Casey..."_ Leo said.

"Quit it!" Elisa growled, slapping Casey's arm.

"Yeah, she's trying to drive." Mikey told him.

_"..you cover above ground."_

**(Elsewhere)**

Leo, Donnie and Cath rode the Sewer Slider along a sewer tunnel - Leo drivng while Donnie looked at the scanner.

"Me, Cath and Don'll cover below." Leo explained.

* * *

In another part of the sewer, Raph was panting as he ran down a tunnel, before turning left, unaware that the Foot Tech's were following him down the tunnel. Raph then entered a drainage system, and stopped to catch his breath as he looked down at the whirl pool at the bottom.

As he did, Leo, Cath and Donnie showed up above him in the shadows, and then saw the Foot Tech's coming up right behind him slowly.

"I spy with my turtle eye, some goons who need a good bathing." Donnie joked.

They then all brought out their weapons, then jumped onto a lamp shade, then onto a bridge, and then dived towards Raph, who then looked up and saw them.

"Hey!" he called, before noticing they had their weapons out. "Huh?"

"Banzai!" Leo, Cath and Donnie all shouted.

Raph then turned as his three siblings all kicked a Foot Tech away, leaving him confused as he couldn't see them. Leo then spun around and kicked another Foot Tech away, when Donnie jumped and kicked another, and Cath spun around and roundhouse kicked a third.

"Uh, guys, what are you...?" Raph asked.

"Ever here the one about the invisible ninjas." Donnie cut in grinningly.

The three Turtles with the goggles on then saw the Foot Tech's they'd knocked out, get back up, and then charged at them, along with several others. The three were then suddenly grabbed by a Foot Tech each, who then spun them around, and then threw them over Raph towards the ground, screaming as they did.

"Aghh! Ugh!" they groaned.

Casey then came up behind the three of them, and then bent down near Leo.

"Hey, did I mention that these guys were really strong too?" Casey asked.

Leo moaned. "Might've been useful info." he groaned.

He, Cath and Donnie then got up as Elisa and Mikey ran towards their siblings, before all five of them saw Raph struggling with the Foot Tech's.

He sent a punch to his left, but was then kicked by one. "Come on?!" he dared.

He then turned around and threw another punch.

"Show yourself..." he growled, as another hit his shoulder. "..you lousy!"

One then punched him in the face, making him slightly dizzy.

"Uh, think we should give him a hand?" Mikey suggested.

The others nodded, and then all five of them charged in to help their brother.

Casey - now holding a golf club - had it close to a pile of mud, before he lifted it up. "Fore!" he shouted, as he swung it against the mud, sending it flying.

The mud headed towards Raph but missed him, and landed on the two Foot Tech's near him - one on either side - allowing him to see them.

"Ahh! Much better." he sighed.

He then split kicked the two Foot Tech's knocking them away from him, before wiping his hands.

Cath saw one heading right towards her as she spun her Tonfa around, while Elisa - standing right behind her - saw another one heading towards her as she readied her Kamas.

"Ready?" Elisa asked.

"Yep." Cath replied.

The two Foot Tech's then jumped to strike them, but both girls rolled over before they could - Elisa to her left and Cath to her right - causing the two ninjas to bang into each other.

Mikey spun his nunchucks around as two came charging at him.

"Now you see 'em…" he joked, whacking one in the face, knocking it away away, and then whacked the other away in the face. "..now you don't!"

Donnie whacked one in the chest as Leo blocked another's sword attack, as Raph watched cluelessly.

"Their cloaking controls look to be somewhere around the chest plate." Donnie explained.

Leo then jumped into the air. "You mean here?!" he smirked, slicing two of the ninjas controls, turning them visible.

Both ninjas then panicked before Donnie came at them and whacked them both over the head with his Bo, knocking them both into a puddle of water, where their short-circuited.

"Can I call them or what?" Donnie smirked, as the Turtles gathered together - minus Mikey.

"So, I guess that's that." Raph deduced, bringing his Sai's out.

All five of them looked up as they heard a voice screaming, as saw Casey being held being held over the whirl pool on the bridge by one of the Foot Tech's, which then turned visible, holding his golf bag

"Drop your weapons and surrender?!" the ninja demanded.

They all gasped as Casey struggled to break free, when more Foot Tech's came up behind them and trapped by the edge.

"My grip is loosing." the ninja said sternly. "I suggest you drop your weapons now!"

"Don't do it, guys!" Casey shouted. "I'm not worth it!"

"You know, he's got a point." Donnie admitted, turning to his siblings.

The others all turned to him, knowing that while Casey had been a pain, he was still their friend.

"You're starting to sound like Mikey, Don." Elisa said.

The five of them then dropped their weapons.

"Hey, where is Mikey?" Raph wondered, scratching his head, noticing Mikey was missing.

Cath looked up, and then saw Mikey moving along a pipe like it was a balance beam. "There." she muttered, pointing at her younger brother.

"The way of balance, and the way of invisibility." Mikey quoted, before he jumped off the pipe.

The Foot Tech holding Casey turned just as Mikey kicked him in the face, knocking him into the whirl pool, but also forced him to let go of Casey, who then screamed, while Mikey grabbed the bridge handrail.

Donnie then ran in, before one of the Foot Tech's put his sword in front of him. Donnie then dodged a slice from his other sword, before jumping and landing on his back, then flipped forward and grabbed his Bo. He then grabbed a pipe and spread his Bo down, getting Casey's hand locked into it before he hit the water, while the Foot Tech who had him fell in. Casey then held his thumb up, before Donnie swung him up onto the path in front of the remaining Foot Tech's.

"Yeah!" Casey grinned, brining out one of his bats.

Donnie then landed on his left, spinning his Bo, while Mikey landed on his right, spinning his nunchucks. Leo, Raph, Elisa and Cath then all picked up their weapons as they ran towards them, and then turned to the Foot Tech's - Leo and Elisa on Donnie's side, while Cath and Raph on Mikey's side.

The seven of them then charged in at the seven Foot Tech's. Leo and Raph then knocked two into the whirl pool, then Elisa and Cath did the same, then Donnie and Mikey, and then finally Casey. Casey put his bat away and looked down at the whirl pool, and the Foot Tech's were swept under, before taking his goggles and mask off.

"Thanks guys." he said, turning to the Turtles - who now were putting their weapons away. "I owe ya."

"We take cash, personal cheques and most major credit cards." Mikey joked, as they took their goggles off.

"Man, I'm beat." Casey moped, walking towards them. "Maybe I should just crash at you guys' place tonight."

The Turtles all gasped, as they'd had enough trouble with Casey in the lair today, they sure didn't want him spending the night.

"No!" Leo freaked, before calming down. "I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your _own_ bed."

He laughed nervously as Donne ran towards him. "We'll give you a ride." he told Casey.

"We'll have you home in no time." Cath added, running towards them.

"Carry you up the stairs, tuck you in." Mikey went on, as the four began to push him towards the tunnel. "Heck, we'll even tell you a bedtime story."

Raph and Elisa then both followed after the others.

* * *

Later that night in the skyscraper, the man was pacing in front of Hun, Stockman and six of the new Foot Tech Ninjas.

"Another operation marred by the sickening stench of defeat!" the man growled angrily, not happy with the results as he turned slightly to them with his back facing them. "No doubt you're both _well_ aware of my extremely limited tolerance for failure."

"It was his fault!" Stockman defending, accusing Hun. "This bumbling oaf let the creature escape!"

The man turned to him and lifted him up by the collar. "The plan was sound, and yet your creations failed you, as you put it 'deliver the goods'." the man snarled, looking at the Foot Tech's behind Hun.

He then threw Stockman towards the ninjas, and then gestured them to take him away for his punishment, and then two grabbed his arms.

"Wait...where are you taking me?!" Stockman asked, as they dragged him towards the door "Take your hands off me!"

Hun smirked as the door opened, glad he wasn't getting punished.

"I made you!" Stockman shouted. "I am your creator!"

The doors then shut behind him and the ninjas, as the man walked towards Hun.

"What did you learn from your integration?" the man asked, as Hun turned to him.

"I worked over a lot of tough guys in my day." Hun answered. "I'm telling you, these Turtles never _even heard_ of your enemies, let alone work for them."

"Hmm." the man muttered, as he walked away from Hun, a bit surprised by the answer. "Then perhaps they can be useful to me, when the time comes to confront those enemies."

* * *

In a dark room in another building, a man with blue hair, wearing sunglasses and a long trench coat, walked out of the shadows towards three people. One was a woman with short hair and glasses, the second was a skinny looking man with a hat on, and the third was a bit chubby and had a moustache and beard.

"Masters, it is true." the man sadly confirmed. "Our enemy has discovered our presence in this city.

"And what of...?" the woman asked.

"..the six..." the skinny man added.

"..mutant creatures?" the third finished.

"Still an unknown factor." the man in the trench coat answered. "We need more information."

"Learn all you can about them." the woman ordered.

"If they pose no threat..." the skinny man said.

"..do not engage them." the other finished.

"But if they are in the employ of our enemy..." the woman went on.

"..take the necessary steps..." the second man said.

"..to neutralise them!" they all ordered.

The man bowed at them, before he turned around and walked away back into the shadows.


	8. Fallen Angel

Inside a warehouse, Casey was hanging upside down by some sort of metal X, with his hands and feet strapped to it. His face and arms were covered in burses as he stared at two Purple Dragons standing on the catwalk nearby - including Sunny.

_Casey: I guess you could say I'm having a bad hair day, and a bad head day, and a bad neck day, and a bad shoulder day, and a bad everything right down to my pinkie toe day._

Down below, Hun entered a cage which surrounded a wrestling ring Casey was hanging over, as a spotlight shined over Hun, as he walked towards a microphone.

_That walking land mast down there, I have _him_ to thank for my current full body makeover._

Outside the ring, a number of Purple Dragons were cheering, but then clamed down before Hun spoke into the microphone.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of their most hated enemy!" Hun announced, before pointing at Casey, who'd be lowered down as he spoke.

The Purple Dragons all looked confused.

"I don't get it? Who's that guy?" Spike questioned, turning to Cliff.

Hun then took out Casey's hockey mask, which was under his shirt, and then put it on Casey's face, making the rest of the gang recognise him.

"It's the vigilante!" Spike gasped.

The entire gang then cheered, as they'd all wanted to get back at Casey for what he'd done to them.

_But somehow, I get the feeling, it's about to get a whole lot worse._

* * *

In a street at night, members of the Purple Dragons - including Dragon Face, Sunny and Hank - all came out of an alleyway, towards a shop. Two of them then put crowbars underneath the window's outside shades, and then pulled it upwards, revealing the window.

Dragon Face then walked towards a young girl with purple hair tied in pigtails, a turquoise colored vest - which had ripped sleeves and showed her midriff - and maroon colored pants.

"Clutch time, Angel." he said smirking, before bending down and picking up a brick. "Think you got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?"

Angel looked unsure for a minute, but then took the brick off him. "Oh, yeah!" she smirked. "I got the juice."

She then threw it into the shop window, smashing it.

Later, the Purple Dragons were all inside the shop, robbing all sorts of electronical stuff from the selves. Dragon Face then picked up the cash register, and then smashed it against the floor, opening it up. He then began to pile the money into a bag, as the rest of the gang kept swiping the electronical stuff - except Angel who just watched, but looked a bit disapproving.

"Nice work, kid." Dragon Face smirked, getting up.

The rest of the gang ran to the door laughing as he turned to her.

"One more test, and you're in." he smirked, tossing her the bag of money.

Angel blinked as she looked at the bag, before following the rest of the gang.

Dragon Face then opened the back door of the shop, which led into an alleyway and then checked to see if it was clear. Once he'd done that, he signaled for the others to come out into the ally, and one by one, they did - Angel being last.

"Psst!" a voice went.

Dragon Fae turned, just as Mikey kicked him right into the chest, sending him into some of the others, knocking them down.

The gang all turned and saw Casey and the Turtles in the shadows.

"See guys, you never know what kind of fun you're gonna find on the old nightly training run." Mikey said between Elisa and Cath, spinning one of his nunchuck's.

"Now class, who can tell me what he did wrong?" Leo asked on Donnie's left, sounding like a teacher as he pointed his sword at Dragon Face.

"You mean, being besides a badly dressed, law-breaking, good-for-nothing like street punk?" Raph smirked between Elisa and Casey.

"Very funny, bro." Elisa giggled between Raph and Mikey.

Dragon Face got up and growled. "Bust 'em up, Dragons!" he ordered.

The gang - minus Angel - all then charged in at the Turtles, while he ran back inside the shop scared, and then closed the door behind him.

"Wahoo!" Casey cheered, whacking a one with red sunglasses, a white vest and army camouflage pants away called Ross away, as Angel watched frantically.

"When are these Dragon Goons gonna learn?" Leo wondered.

He then kicked a one with an orange torn sleeveless shirt and marching beanie, with a blue shirt underneath, and dark green pants away called Baby Face away, where he landed near Ross.

"They way these guys are, I wouldn't know when bro!" Cath teased.

She then jumped and corkscrew kicked Hank right in the chest, knocking him against a dumpster bin.

"Green beats purple every time!" Mikey teased, spinning his nunchucks. "Ye-hah!"

He then jumped and whacked one wearing a navy blue vest with a stripped tie on, bandaged hands grey shorts, dark blue socks and light green hair called Riff in the face, knocking him against the wall near Angel, who just dodged out of the way.

"You really said it, little brother!" Elisa giggled as she jumped up.

She then kicked Sunny right in the chest, knocking him into the wall right beside Riff, knocking him out cold.

Raph then jumped and split kicked the two remaining ones - who were both female. "They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them." he grinned, twirling his Sai's.

Angel looked at Raph worriedly as the four dragons around her all moaned, before she ran off.

"We've got a runner!" Donnie called out, spotting her, as the dragons got back up.

"Don't worry, it's covered!" Raph called, roundhouse kicking Baby Face in the chest, and then hit Ross in the chest with his shell as he came up behind him,

Angel kept running through the ally, then turned left into another one, trying to find a way to escape. She briefly turned back as she ran to check to see if she was being followed, only to then bump into Casey's chest, causing her to fall onto her back.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

Angel then looked up at him angrily, and then Casey's eyes widened in shock.

"Angel?" he gasped.

Angel then got up and ran away towards a fence as Casey still looked shocked. Riff then came out of the ally and tried to punch Casey, but he dodged it, then grabbed Riff's arm, and pushed him into the wall.

Once Angel made it to the fence, she began to climb up it, when Casey came up behind her and grabbed her foot before she could climb over it.

"Let go of me, creep!" Angel shouted, kicking her foot back at him, dropping the money bag as she did.

"Angel wait!" Casey snapped, dodging another kick, and then grabbed her foot as she sent another at him, before taking his mask off. "It's me, Casey!"

Angel gasped slightly as she catched her breath. "Casey!" she gasped, before dropping down from the fence. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your live!" Casey answered, looking disappointed.

"What? The Purple Dragons?!" Angel questioned. "Oh, no, they're my posse, my family."

"But you got real family at home." Casey pleaded.

"Yeah? Well, who asked you, loser?!" Angel snapped, pointing at him. "If I want to be a Purple Dragon, it's my own business!"

"Until you stop breaking the law, then it's my business!" Casey said, bringing his hockey stick out, and then pointed it at the money bag.

Angel then picked the bag up and turned to him again. "Yeah, well I don't see no badge on you." she pointed out.

"And I don't see no dragon on you, not yet!" Casey retorted, putting his hockey stick away. "So why don't you quit while you still got a chance?"

"I ain't quitting nothing!" Angel snapped. "Tonight was my first test, tomorrow I pass my initiation, and then I'm gonna wear my dragon with pride!"

"That dragon comes with a price!" Casey warned, as he followed Angel back down the ally. "You don't know what you're getting yourself mixed up in."

"Yeah...maybe you're right!" Angel shouted, as she spun around and whacked Casey in the face with the money bag.

Casey then fell to the ground on his back as Angel ran towards the fence again.

"But I can still take care of myself!" she yelled, as she climbed over it.

She then jumped down on the other end and ran off into the street, as Casey got up moaning, and turned to her. He then turned as the Turtles all came into the ally.

"Casey, what happened?" Raph asked. "Who was that girl?"

"Her name's Angel." Casey answered as he got up. "I know her from the neighbourhood. I promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her...keep her out of trouble."

"So she's a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked.

"Not if I can help it." Casey replied with a glare.

* * *

The next night, Casey followed both Spike and Vince towards a warehouse while wearing a trenchcoat, where Blue-Face was standing outside the entrance. Once both dragons got there, they held up three fingers from their left hand, and then Blue-Face held up three from his right, which was the signal to get in. Spike and Vince then walked past Blue-Face into the warehouse as Casey approached him, and then held up three fingers from his left hand.

Blue-Face then allowed Casey into the warehouse as a bell rang inside, and when he walked in, he saw Purple Dragons all around a wrestling ring cheer - which had Two Ton and a teen that looked like Baby Face in - cheering and shouting for them.

Two Ton and the teen circled around each other, and then Two Ton charged and then whacked the teen in the face with a bat, knocking him out of the ring. The crowd then cheered as Two Ton grinned in triumph.

_"Was the initiate worthy of the dragon?!"_ a man asked over a microphone.

The crowd booed as a few of them carried the teen away, while Casey shook his head in disgrace.

_"Let's bring on the next initiate. Give it up for Angel!" _the man announced.

Casey's eyes widened in shock, as Angel climbed into the ring right in front of him.

_"Does she have what it takes to call herself a Purple Dragon?!" _the man questioned.

As the crowd booed her while she punched her fists into the air, Sunny jumped right into the ring opposite her. As she approached him, ready to fight, Ross jumped into the ring, outnumbering her.

"Ah, jeez..." Casey muttered.

Ross and Sunny both grinned as they stared at Angel, ready to fight her as she looked from one to the other. Sunny then tried to whack her in the chest, but she jumped up and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. She then ducked under a punch from Ross, then dodged another punch, and then kicked him in the chest, before back flipping away from him. Sunny then recovered as the crowd cheered for him, and then he picked up a pipe lying in the ring as Angel walked backwards to him.

"That's it." Casey said, having enough of this as he put his mask on.

He then took a baseball bat out of his trenchcoat, and then jumped into the ring behind Sunny.

"Angel, behind you!" he shouted.

Sunny turned and gasped in shock at the sight of Casey, before Casey whacked him with his bat, knocking him down cold.

Angel then kicked Ross in the chest before turning to him. "What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"Your new _posse_ was just about to cave your head in!" Casey answered, pointing at his head.

The Purple Dragons around the room all yelled in fury as some climbed into the ring.

"Come on! I'm getting you outta here!" Casey told Angel.

Before he could through, Hun showed up and punched him right in the chest, knocking him to the floor of the ring. Hun then picked him up by the face with his large hand.

"Hello, Jones. Long time no see." Hun smirked, as Casey tried to break free. "Think I don't know that's you under that mask, Jones? I've got eyes and ears all over this town. Word is you've been disrespecting the dragon!"

He then threw Casey to the ring ropes, which then sent him flying back to the floor. He then picked up his baseball bat, then spun around and tried to whack Hun with it, but he grabbed the end of it before he could. Hun then ripped the bat out of Casey's hands as Casey fell onto his back, and then Hun broke the bat in half.

The crowd behind Hun all cheered as Casey got back up - except Angel, who now looked regretful for what she had done, and then ran away when Casey fell to his knees. Hun then picked Casey up, then held him above his head before throwing him to the floor, knocking him out cold.

"Lock up this piece of garbage!" Hun ordered, as he walked past Casey. "We'll play some more with him later."

* * *

The next day, Donnie and Cath were working on the Battle Shell in the lair, which they'd managed to get down somehow, while Leo was reading a book while sitting on a chair while Splinter was meditating on the couch, Raph was punching his punching bag, and Elisa was doing some kata moves by the river entrance.

Donnie held a blowtorch at the engine of the Battle Shell, as the hood was open, while Cath was working underneath it with a spanner, when Mikey dropped in beside Donnie.

"What you doing, guys?" he asked.

Donnie turned his blowtorch off and then raised his goggles up. "Working up a remote control system for the Battle Shell." he answered, putting a screwdriver to the engine.

"Sweet." Mikey said, touching the engine, before Donnie knocked his hand back. "Ow!"

"Don't touch." Donnie said sternly.

Cath then rolled out from beneath the Battle Shell. "They're highly sophisticated sensors, Mike." Cath explained, knowing he was gonna ask 'why'.

Mikey then walked towards Donnie's work bench as Cath got up to help with the engine.

"When they receive a remote signal, they'll safely guide the Shell to the signal's point of origin." Donnie explained.

Mikey looked at the blue prints his siblings had made, before spotting the remote on the table. "And this is the remote do-hicky?" he assumed.

"That's right." Cath confirmed. "But we haven't finished yet, so please don't..."

Mikey pressed a button on the remote as Donnie shut the hood, causing him and Cath to gasp as they turned to their younger brother.

"Uh...you were gonna tell me not to press this, right?" Mikey asked nervously.

Donnie screamed as he jumped off the hood, before the Battle Shell revved up and began riding around the lair. Raph kicked his punching bag as it came towards him, and then two punches, before he spotted it. He then yelped at the sight of it, and then ran away before it could hit him, but it did ruin the punching bag, before turning sharply to the left. Elisa then spotted it as she held her arms out and lifted her right leg up, but then gasped at the sight of it, causing her to loose her balance and fall into the river, and then she spat water out of her mouth as her head surfaced.

Leo looked up from his book as the Battle Shell came towards him. "Yikes!" he yelped, getting off his chair.

Splinter then turned as Leo ran towards him and then pushed him off the couch.

"Excuse me, sensei?!" he asked frantically, as the Battle Shell rode onto the couch, destroying it.

Mikey began to shiver from worriedness, as Donnie and Cath both ran for it, before they turned back and Donnie grabbed a lamp shade on his desk.

"Shake a leg, shell-for-brains!" he shouted, before Cath grabbed the blue prints.

Both of them and Mikey then jumped just as the Battle Shell rammed the desk into the wall, before it finally stopped. Donnie and Cath both snarled at Mikey, before their father's feet showed up in front of them, making them turn to him.

"Donatello, Catharina, your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering." their father admitted. "A true testament to both your incredible mechanical skills, and I never want to see it in our home again!"

Donnie and Cath then both scowled at Mikey, who scratched the back of his head.

"Oops." Mikey muttered.

Donnie then whacked him in the head, annoyed for what his brother had done.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped.

* * *

In the Purple Dragons HG, Casey was locked in a cell in the basement, and had his arms chained to the wall by wrist cuffs. He was also covered in busies along the face and arms from the beatings the Purple Dragons had given him. He grunted and growled angrily as he tried to break the chain, by pulling on it, with his legs, but gave up when it wouldn't budge.

"Listen up, hairballs, it's gonna take a lot more than chains to break down Casey Jones!" he yelled angrily. "You hear me! I won't rest until every last one of you dragon clowns is behind bars or pushing up daisies!"

Hun then chuckled in amusement as he walked into the room. "Big words, vigilante." he commented. "I ever tell you how much _fun_ I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid?"

"Least I had a father, punk!" Casey spat.

Hun grabbed him by the vest angrily, and then held him at the cell bars. "Laugh now, sucker! 'Cause tonight the Dragons are having a little smackdown contest..." he sneered, dropping Casey to the floor. "..and you're the prize. Whoever wins get's to waxed your sorry butt once and for all."

He then turned around and walked up a flight of stairs leading the ring room, and then closed the door behind him as Casey watched. Casey tried to break the chains again, when he suddenly heard a noise from upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling as a tile was kicked away by a boot, and then saw Angel drop down from it to the floor.

"Angel?" he questioned in surprise.

Angel breathed worriedly. "I heard the whole thing, Casey." she said, bringing a lockpick out from her pocket. "I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. I'm gonna get you out, I swear."

She put the lockpick to the lock on the cell door, but it wouldn't work on the lock.

"Oh! I can't do it!" she groaned, throwing it away, giving up, before she started crying as she covered her face with her hands. "This is all my fault!"

Casey walked as close to her as he could. "It's alright, Angel." he assured comfortingly. "Don't worry."

Angel wiped her tears before looking at him. "Casey, what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Listen to me, I have some friends who can help. Real good friends." Casey explained. "Go to the abandoned warehouse at the corner of Eastman and Lair. Ask for Raphael, hurry!"

Angel then ran out through a door nearby which led into the street.

About a few hours later, she'd finally arrived at the warehouse, and then stopped to catch her breath, before she peeked in a hole through a boarded up window.

"Raphael!" she called, but no one was inside right now. "Raphael!"

When she got no answer, she turned around and walked away from the warehouse.

"This is Eastman and Lair, right?" she questioned herself.

She then turned around as the garage door opened up, and then she had to cover her eyes with her right arm from the light beams of the Battle Shell for a minute. Once she lowered her arm again, she saw the Turtles all in the shadows - Cath on the far left, then Donnie, Mikey, Raph, Leo and then Elisa.

"Whoa..." she muttered in amazement, as Raph stepped out of the shadows.

"Alright, kid, this had better be good." he smirked, folding his arms.

* * *

Later, after Angel had told them about what happened, they were all in the Battle Shell on their way to rescue Casey, Donnie in the driver's seat, with Leo beside him, Raph and Mikey at the back, with Angel, Elisa and Cath in the middle.

"Okay, I knew Casey hang out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the chart." Angel commended.

"No way am I going out like this!" Raph complained.

Elisa, Cath and Mikey all turned to him, looking down at a set of clothes Angel had gave him to help get inside the Purple Dragon HG - which consisted of white baggy pants and matching beanie, a black jacket, a light magenta hoodie, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Tell me people don't really dress this way?" he asked Angel hopefully.

"It's a good look for you, Raph. Kind of a hip hop, cat bulger, stormtrooper thing." Mikey joked with a laugh.

"Don't laugh, green boy, you're next." Angel said, putting some clothes on Mikey's lap.

Mikey's smirk suddenly dropped.

"Guess we all have to dress up for this to work?" Elisa deduced.

"Yep." Angel confirmed.

* * *

Once all the Turtles had gotten dressed - including a pair of sunglasses to cover their masks - and they'd arrived at the warehouse, Angel led them towards the entrance, where Riff held three fingers up to the guard to let him in.

Angel then turned to the Turtles as they approached the guard. "Just be cool and follow my lead." she whispered.

She then held up three fingers as she walked past the guard, and then Leo - wearing a red shirt, blue pants, dark grey overcoat and matching beanie - held up his right hand, as it only had three fingers on, which the guard didn't notice. Donnie - wearing a white shirt and baggy pants, and a cream beanie and hoodie jacket - did the same, followed by Elisa - who was wearing a black hoodie, grey pants and brown overcoat. Cath - wearing a cream shirt, black overcoat and pants, and a white beanie - then did the same, then Mikey - wearing an orange jacket, cream hoodie, blue pants, and a blue and orange beanie - then Raph.

"Good thing it's only a three-fingered salute." Mikey whispered to Raph in relief.

"I won't argue there." Cath agreed, sighing.

They then all walked over to a deck of benches, walking past several Purple Dragons as they went - including Ross and Sunny - and then stopped as they turned to the ring.

"Yeesh! Its like we walked into an ugly convention." Mikey whispered in disgust.

"Hey, then you must feel right at home, Mikey." Raph joked.

"Knock it off, you guys?" Donnie asked quietly.

"Yeah, we're trying to blend in here." Cath whispered.

They both then folded their arms and pretended to look cool, and then Raph and Mikey both joined in, while Leo and Elisa kept their arms down.

"You really wanna look like a Purple Dragon?" Raph questioned. "Try get your butt kicked by a Ninja Turtle."

"I'm down with that." Mikey said, before they bumped fists together.

Inside the ring, two Purple Dragons had their hands locked in a fight, and then one bent back and kicked the other over him and out of the ring, as Leo turned to his siblings.

"Okay, guys, take note, we've got exits there and there." he explained, pointing at the exits one by one. "Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavy armed, so can we try to avoid a fight?"

His five siblings all turned to him as if that was a trick question.

"Are you serious, Leo?" Elisa asked, knowing they'd have to fight this time.

"Yeah, right." Leo shrugged, realising she was right. "What was I thinking?"

The gang all cheered as a cage lowered itself onto the ring, which Hun was now inside. A spotlight from a catwalk above shined a spotlight onto him, as he held a microphone to his mouth.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy!" he announced, as Casey was lowered into the ring, hanging upside down, strapped to a metal X.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Lousy thugs! I got ya most hated enemy right here!" Raph growled, bringing his Sai's out from his hoodies pockets.

"Easy, Raph." Leo whispered, lowering Raph's hands. "Let's not blow our cover just yet."

"Yeah. Let's see how this goes first." Elisa whispered.

Hun then took out Casey's hockey mask from his shirt and then put it on him, as the crowd cheered.

_"So...who's ready to battle it out for a shot at the vigilante?!" _the announcer asked, as Hun walked out of the cage, and then climbed out of the ring.

The Purple Dragons laughed, and then a number of them - Two Ton, Vince, Spike, Sunny, Blue-Face, Hank, Ross, Riff, and Cliff - all ran towards the ring.

_"Come on, come on, come on! There's gotta be more takers than that!" _the announced exclaimed, as Casey was raised up above the cage. _"The honor of the Dragon is at stake here!"_

"How we gonna get him down from there?" Donnie questioned.

"I know how to get to the catwalk." Angel told them.

"Go with her." Leo told Mikey, Donnie and Cath. "Nothing fancy. Just stick to the shadows, and cut him loose."

"And what are you three gonna do?" Mikey inquired.

Leo turned back to the cage, and noticed the spotlight was moving along the benches over the remaining Purple Dragons.

"We'll make sure that spotlight stays in the cage." Leo answered. "Now go."

Angel then led Donnie, Cath and Mikey to the catwalk, while Leo, Raph and Elisa all walked towards the ring.

_"Last chance to enter the cage!" _said the announced. _"Any takers? Any takers at all?"_

The Purple Dragons inside the ring all turned as the three Turtles climbed over the ropes.

"Is this gonna work?" Raph asked.

"You got a better way to buy some time for the others?" Elisa asked.

"And besides, you both need the practice." Leo told him.

"Moi?!" Raph and Elisa both asked, confused.

The three of them then entered the cage, as the spotlight shined on them.

_"Three new initiates have entered the competition!" _said the announcer in surprise.

Blue-Face jumped down from the bars, and then punched his right fist, as all the Purple Dragons inside stared at the three Turtles.

_"Let's show 'em how Purple Dragons treat newbies!"_ the announcer went on.

The crowd cheered as the three Turtles got ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Donnie, Cath, Mikey - all now with their weapons out - and Angel, all walked along the catwalk towards Casey in the shadows, but then spotted Ivan, Graham and Baby Face watching over him and the controls.

"We've just got to take out those three goons without drawing too much attention." Donnie explained, as they couched down.

"Any bright ideas?" Mikey inquired.

Donnie thought for a moment before Cath smiled.

"I got one, a real bright idea." she whispered, pointing to an unlit spotlight nearby.

The bell then rang, and then the Dragons inside the ring began to pounce on Leo, Raph and Elisa.

Raph kicked Riff right in the chest and knocked him down, then ran to a wall in the cage, then jumped up and grabbed it, before turning around. Blue-Face then charged at him, but Raph moved out of the way before Blue-Face could hit him, causing him to crash into the bars, and then he fell onto his back out cold, as Raph jumped off the bars.

Elisa ducked as Sunny tried to whack her with a pipe, before she spun around and butterfly kicked him, knocking him against the bars. Leo then ducked under an whack from Spike - who was holding crowbar - and then kicked him in the chest. Raph then jumped and kicked Ross right in the chest when he least excepted it - as he turned just before Raph kicked him.

Hank then tried to punch Raph over the head as he came up behind him, but missed as Raph ducked, then ducked as Hank tried to punch him again, before punching Hank right in the face, knocking him down.

Leo and Elisa then gathered around Raph, as he was taking this a bit far, as Leo dodged a punch from Vince.

"Okay, Raph, maybe you're a little unclear on the whole concept of buying time. We've still gotta leave a few of them standing!" Leo explained, as he kicked Vince away.

"Yeah, turn it down a notch, bro." Elisa joked sternly, before she hook kicked Cliff in the chest, knocking him out.

"Oh..." Raph muttered, realising his mistake. "Sorry."

Back on the catwalk, Baby Face, Graham and Ivan were all now watching the march, as Angel appeared near the spotlight, which she then turned to them.

"Psst! Hey, guys..." she whispered.

The three punks turned to her.

"Lights on." Angel whispered, turning the spotlight on.

The three punks then groaned as the light blinded them.

Donnie then jumped and stabbed Graham in the chest with his Bo, knocking him out as he slid along the catwalk. Cath then jumped and whacked Ivan over the head with both her Tonfas, knocking him down onto his chest. Mikey spun one of his nunchucks around, then under his arm, before grabbing it with his other arm, and then whacked Baby Face over the head with it, knocking him down onto the catwalk, but then he flipped back up and nearly fell over the handlebar.

"Lights out." Angel said, pulling him back as Cath turned out the light.

Baby Face then fell onto his chest out cold, as Angel and the three Turtles walked towards Casey.

"Angel, thanks for coming by, and you brought company." Casey smiled under his mask.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Donnie asked rhetorically, before pulling on the lever.

Casey was then moved towards the catwalk, and then when he was close, Donnie spun his Bo Staff around, before whacking it against a circle wheel on the X, undoing the cuffs. Casey then moaned as Angel and Cath both caught him and laid him down on the catwalk, and then he sat up as Cath took his mask off.

"You okay?" she asked, seeing the bruises on him.

"I'm fine." Casey assured quietly, as he closed his eyes.

"Here, I brought ya a present." Mikey said, taking a baseball bat out of his jacket.

Casey open his eyes and then weep a tear of joy at the sight of one of his favourite weapons.

Meanwhile, the crowd outside kept cheering at the fight in the ring - except Dragon Face, who just sat and watched grinningly, and Hun, who had his arms folded, thinking there was something off about the _new initiates_.

In the ring, Leo ran away from Vince as he chased he with a crowbar, then Leo slid under the feet of Two Ton as he came at him, causing the two thugs to crash into each other, as Leo skidded towards the spotlight which shined in the ring, before getting up. He then got up, and then fixed up his clothes as the crowd booed, and then Elisa jumped over Cliff and kicked him in the back, before landing near her brother.

"Jeeze, we can barely move in this stuff." Leo said, turning to Elisa and Raph, the latter of which dodged a punch from Blue-Face. "What is the deal with humans and clothes?"

Raph then kicked Blue-Face in the chest, before turning to his brother and sister. "You ever seen a human in these skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight." he smirked.

Elisa shook her head in amusement, when Riff suddenly grabbed Raph by the collar. Riff then laughed as he spun Raph around before throwing him towards the bars near Leo and Elisa, but ripped his clothes off as he did.

The crowd cheered as Dragon Face got up, and then some of the gang mumbled when they recognised Raph, while others looked in shock.

"Hey! It's one of them Kung Fu Lizards!" Dragon Face exclaimed.

"Oh, no." Hun mumbled.

"Turtles! Tur-tles!" Raph corrected in annoyance, as he got up, and then took his sunglasses off. "Don't any you lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?!"

The crowd all shouted loudly at him in anger.

"Uh, Raph, I..." Leo said, as Raph kicked Riff in the chest as he charged at him, knocking him back. "..think the biology lesson's the least of our problems right now."

"What do you mean?" Raph asked confused.

"Have a look, bro." Elisa gulped, pointing at the cage door, as Hun walked towards it from the other side.

Hun then used his seer strength to rip the cage door out, and then threw it aside as he stepped into the ring, and then approached the Turtles, as they gasped.

The crowd then cheered as Hun and Raph came face-to-face with each other, as Leo and Elisa turned and nodded to each other, knowing what time it was.

"You!" Hun sneered, recognising Raph, before sending a punch at him.

"What's the matter, lard butt?" Raph asked mockingly, as he blocked the punch with his arm. "Still mad I walked out of your little Q and A?"

Hun then grabbed Raph by the shoulders, then spun around and pinned him against some of the bars of the cage. "In case you haven't figured it out, reptile!" he sneered. "That time I let you escape!"

Unknown to him, Leo and Elisa had both now removed their clothes, seeing no point to keep the masquerade up any longer.

"We hate to break up the tearful reunion!" Leo exclaimed, before they jumped up.

Leo then landed on Hun's shoulders, and sat on him like a horse, while Elisa landed behind him, and then bent down onto her knees. with her shell facing upwards. Leo then hit both of Hun's ears, making him cry out in pain as he touched them, dropping Raph as he did, while Leo back flipped off him, and then Hun stumbled around, before he fell over Elisa's shell, knocking him on his back, but then he quickly got up.

"Dragons, get 'em!" Dragon Face ordered.

"Yeah" they all cheered.

They all then charged in towards the ring to help Hun, when Mikey, Donnie and Cath - now without their clothes on - all jumped down from the catwalk, and then landed in front of them.

"Sorry, dudes." Mikey apologized sarcastically, as they held their weapons up. "Fan appreciation day is next week!"

The gang then jumped at all three of them.

Donnie then punched a female one called Roxy - who had sandy blonde hair, a black overcoat, green pants and red shirt which showed her midriff - which had the dragon tattoo - the face, knocking her out.

Cath spun her Tonfas around, before she whacked T.J. in the chest with them like he was a baseball, knocking him into the benches out cold.

Mikey spun one of his nunchucks around, before he jumped and kicked Dragon Face in the chest, knocking him against the outside of the cage, knocking him out.

Raph sent a number of kicks at Hun's chest, but he wouldn't go down. "Do me a favour? Be a cooperative little mountain and just go..." he shouted, as he punched Hun in the chest a few times.

Hun then whacked him in the head, sending him flying into the cage bars before he could finish.

"..down!" Raph mumbled.

Elisa then ran in front of Hun as he approached Raph. "Why don't you have a go at my, big guy!" she shouted flirtingly.

"My pleasure!" Hun smirked.

She then jumped to try and punch him, but he grabbed her arm, and then threw her into Raph.

"Ahh!" they both moaned.

Hun then approached them both, unware that Leo was behind him with his swords out. Leo then spotted a large piece of metal hanging over Hun, and then he jumped and sliced off the pieces holding it. Hun looked up as the piece fell towards him, and then hit him on the head, causing him to fall onto his belly as Leo landed near Raph and Elisa. Hun then growled as he got up and then threw the piece of metal at the three Turtles, hitting them all dead center and knocking them to the floor, before he began to approach them again.

Outside the ring, their three siblings had all finished off the Purple Dragons, and were watching Hun and the others in the ring.

"Looks like the others could use a hand." Cath deduced.

All three of them jumped and shouted 'Hyah!' as they dived into the ring, and kicked Hun right in the face as he turned to them, knocking him into another set of the bars.

The crowd booed as he got back up and stared at the six turtles.

"Don't look now, but tiny still wants to dance." Mikey joked.

Hun then growled as he grabbed the bottom of the cage wall, and then lifted it up, before ripping it apart, causing the other walls to fall onto the Turtles. They all groaned as Hun threw away some of the bars, and then walked towards them. Leo moaned as he tried to push a huge part of a wall of him, when Hun pulled out both his swords just as he did, and then turned to Hun.

All six of them watched as Hun pulled the swords over his back, ready to slice them, when he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. "Huh? he muttered, as he turned around to see Angel and Casey behind him.

Casey then whacked Hun in the face with his baseball bat, sending him flying towards some of the benches, when three Purple Dragons - including Hank and Ivan - all ran away.

"Let's get outta here!" Hank shouted, before Hun crashed into the benches.

Raph held his thumb up at Casey, as Elisa picked up Leo's swords.

"I believe these are yours, bro." she giggled.

"Thanks, sis." Leo said, taking them, before putting them away.

All the Purple Dragons then began to surround them.

"Take us outta here, Donnie?" Leo requested with a grin.

Donnie took the remote for the Battle Shell out. "I have just what the doctor ordered." he replied, before pressing a button on the remote.

"Oh, Taxi!" Mikey called.

Some of the Purple Dragons turned around when they heard tries screech, and then the Battle Shell busted through the entrance doors.

"Go! Go! Go!" one cried, as they ran away to dodge it.

The Battle Shell then rode directly towards the Turtles.

"'Bout time that thing busted up someone else's place for a change." Raph remarked.

"I won't argue there, Raph." Elisa agreed with a smirk, as the Battle Shell stopped near them.

As the Turtles all piled in, Casey approached the unconscious Hun, who groaned as he did.

"This one's for my dad!" Casey snarled, raising his bat above his head.

Before he could whack Hun with it through, Angel ran towards him and pushed him away.

"Angel, what are you doing?!" he asked.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Angel answered sternly.

Casey smiled as he clamed down, glad that she'd not only learned her lesson, but she'd also reminded him of it. "Thanks." he said.

"Hey...what are friends for." Angel said, as the Battle Shell showed up behind them.

They both then climbed into the back the Battle Shell as Mikey held the door open for them, then he closed once they were inside, and then Donnie drove it off out of the warehouse, and then onto the street.

* * *

Later that night, Donnie had parked the Battle Shell in an ally outside Angel's house, and the six Turtles all watched as Angel and Casey walked to the front door. Casey then knocked on it, and then it opened up with Angel's Grandmother on the other side.

"Angel?!" she grasped happily.

"Grandma!" Angel cried, hugging her.

"Told you I'd keep an eye on her." Casey said, as they parted.

"Thank you, Casey." Angel's Grandmother said, hugging him. "Thank you for bringing back _my_ Angel."

The six Turtles smiled happily as she parted from him.

"Now, I've got a pie fresh on in the oven, and I insist you come inside and join us." Angel's Grandmother insisted, pulling Casey into the house.

He turned briefly back to the Turtles and held his thumb up at them before closing the door.

"Pie? Yo Case, how's about introducing Grandma to your friends?" Mikey asked jokingly.

"Forget it, Mikey." Raph scoffed playfully, wrapping his arm around him as they walked towards the Battle Shell. "We're ninjas."

"We stick to the shadows, bro." Elisa said, as she climbed in with Mikey.

"The unsung heroes of the urban jungle." Leo added, as Raph helped him in.

"The silent protectors of the way of bushido." Donnie finished, as he sat down in the drivers seat, with Cath beside him.

Donnie then started up the engine, as the back doors closed themselves.

"So what kind of pie you think it was?" Mikey asked, as Donnie drove off.

Raph smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" he cried. "What?"


	9. Garbageman

The six Turtles all ran along a beach on a island full of junk.

_Elisabetta: My name is Elisabetta, and if you're wondering why we're running towards this junkyard, it's because we've gotten ourselves into another fine mess._

They all stopped when they spotted something, while Mikey stepped into some disgusting water.

"Ewww!" he yelped.

_I mean_ _literally._

They all then ran and hid in the shadows to avoid a spotlight. A yellow jeep then passes by on a road nearby, with one man diving and a second searching the area with another spotlight. Once the jeep went past, the six Turtles all began climbing up a huge cliff.

_This has been one strange night, believe me on that. But no matter how weird it's been so far..._

The six of them looked over the cliff's edge, and saw a massive prison set up, with spotlights coming from towers, and people being held by cuffs on their legs.

_We never excepted this!_

A huge figure then came out of a huge set orange water, catching the six Turtles by surprise.

* * *

In an alleyway in the streets of New York, two homeless men - one skinny, the other chubby with a big moustache and beard - were both scrounging around the bins for stuff to eat or sell for money. They kept throwing stuff out that was useless to them, when the chubby one pulled out a empty glass bottle which wasn't broken.

"Bingo." he said, flipping it up.

"Don't break it, Fumble Fingers!" the other freaked, as the first caught it again. "Every nickel counts."

"I never break 'em!" the chubby one argued sternly.

The skinny one laughed. "You break them all the time." he retorted playfully.

"Well, yeah..." the chubby one stuttered, putting it away in his overcoat. "..I guess I do. Well, that's it for this gold mine. Let's move on."

They then both walked into the street and away from the bin, the cubby one humming as he did.

Unknow to them, a black weird looking garbage truck was lurking in the shadows behind them both.

The skinny one then opened up a dumpster bin, and then they both began to scrounge through it. The garbage truck then came towards them slowly, but then they both turned as they heard its tires screech.

"What the...?" the skinny one asked.

The garbage truck then shined bright red lights out of its headlights at the two men, who then screamed and ran away scared. The garbage truck gave chase to them both, who then turned to it once they'd reached a dead end, trapping them.

"No!" they both cried. "No!"

Huge metal claws then came up from either side of the garbage truck, and then came at the two men.

"Get away!" the chubby one cried.

"No! No!" the skinny one cried. "Stop!"

The claws then picked them both up by the head, and then put them inside the garbage truck, the glass bottle falling out of the chubby one's coat as they did, and then it smashed on the ground. The garbage truck then backed into the streets, and then drove off, leaving nothing but the broken glass bottle in the ally.

* * *

At a huge dump site the next night, several other homeless people were sitting around a number of small fires they had made in a built up camp. The Battle Shell was also parked near one of the fires, and the Turtles were all scrounging around for stuff to improve their lair. Well, all except Mikey, as he was goofing off by skateboarding around the place.

"Alright!" he cheered. "Green, mean and totally extreme!"

He jumped up and then raced past the others, right through a gap Cath and Donnie were both searching, and then past the shopping cart they were putting their stuff in.

"Boo-ya!" he cheered, as the others stared at him in annoyance.

"Ohh!" Raph said in disgust, picking up some red slime. "Hey, Don, you don't want something that's so gross you don't want to torch it right?"

"If it's gonna improve the lair, we can use it." Donnie answered.

"Hey, Cath, you want this?" Elisa asked, holding up a torn bed sheet.

"You know me, sis, anything I can use for bandages, I'll take." Cath answered, taking the bed sheet from her sister.

Mikey cheered again as he jumped over a few folded up pieces of wood behind them.

"Why isn't Mikey helping?" Raph complained. "It's not fair! I..."

Elisa came behind her hotheaded brother and touched his shoulder. "Raph, would rather have Mikey happy or bored in this case?" she asked calmly.

Mikey laughed as he rode past them both and Donnie.

"Right." Raph sighed, getting what Elisa meant.

Mikey then skidded to a stop by the homeless people, and then picked up his skateboard, as the others walked towards him.

"Hey, thanks for the shopping cart, guys." Donnie thanked the homeless people.

One of the homeless men then stood up, him being older than the rest. "Hope you found some useful items, amidst the refuge my green amphibious friends." he told the Turtles.

"Sure did, Professor." Donnie said.

Two homeless men by the fire then turned to them.

"Them guys in the big turtles suits are back." one said, who was blonde and had a long jacket on.

"Yup." the other said, who was brunette and wearing a blue shirt and a cap.

"You ever wonder why they dress up like that?" the blonde asked.

"Nope." the brunette answered.

The Professor then approached the Turtles, carrying a brown sack. "Here are some things we picked up for you." he said, before taking out a circuit board from the sack. "An undamaged circuit board for you, sir."

Donnie took it while the Professor took out a comic book.

"A near mint condition comic book for you, my green lad." he said, giving it to Mikey. "Last time you said you were collecting them."

"Thanks, Professor." Mikey said.

The Professor then reached into the sack and pulled out a medical book. "A medical book for you, my young girl." he said, giving it to Cath. "It's a bit smudged, but it's not torn."

"Thanks." Cath said happily.

Donnie and Elisa then both came round from the Battle Shell - Donnie carrying some blankets, while Elisa had a bag of food.

"Here, we brought some blankets and warm clothes." Donnie explained, as the homeless people gathered around them both. "They're a little worn, but they should help out at night."

"I also brought you some food so you won't go hungry for awhile." Elisa added, giving the bag to one of the homeless people, as the Professor took the blankets.

"One man's refuge is another man's treasure." the Professor quoted, as he held the blankets, and then one-by-one, the others took one away. "You know, there is a theory that we are all recycled."

"Another theory." the blonde muttered. "That's the fifth one today."

"Yep." the brunette agreed.

"The Big Bang theory says that all matter has been exploding, then imploding, then exploding again since the beginning of time." the Professor quoted, as most of the homeless people gathered around him and the Turtles. "Our very molecules are being recycled."

Mikey shrugged his shoulders in confusion, while Raph and Elisa both looked confused.

"Did you get any of that?" the blonde asked the brunette.

"Nope." he replied.

"You know, I just finished a book on the Big Bang." Donnie said. "I'll bring it by later."

"Much obliged, Donatello." the Professor thanked, shaking his hand. "Much obliged."

"I'm sure you'll love it, Professor." Cath assured, touching his shoulder.

"Hey, are there fewer of you here than usual?" Raph asked, noticing their weren't many around.

"I've been wondering about that myself." Elisa admitted. "There was nearly twice as many of you the last time we came here. What's happened to the others?"

"A lot of the guys have gone missing lately." the blonde answered. "Plus, it's weird, they don't take their stuff."

"Yup." the brunette muttered.

"I have a theory about that." the Professor said.

"Another theory." the blonde muttered in annoyance.

"There has been talk of a terrifying figure, who takes us away in the dead of night." the Professor explained. "His name is whispered in fear. They call him the Garbageman."

The Turtles all laughed hilariously.

"You almost had me going there." Raph smirked. "The Garbageman. Geez. Gotta roll, guys."

He, Leo, Elisa and Mikey all then walked towards the back of the Battle Shell, while Donnie and Cath walked towards the Professor.

"Be sure to let us know if your friends turns up..." Donnie advised, shaking the Professor's hand.

"Or if anyone else disappears." Cath added, before shaking his hand.

They both then climbed into the Battle Shell, and then Elisa drove it off away from the dumpsite.

"That was majorly creepy." Mikey joked, reading his comic book while his feet were up. "You think any of it's true?"

"Hey, whatever it is, if the Professor is worried, we should take it seriously." Donnie told him, sitting beside Elisa.

"Seriously, huh?" Raph scoffed. "Guess that leaves Mikey out."

"What?!" Mikey questioned.

"Well, you are goofy one, little brother." Elisa teased.

Mikey looked at her in annoyance.

* * *

Back at the dump site, the homeless people were all gathered around a small bin fire, as the Professor told them a lecture that he was just finishing.

"And so we see, in conclusion the space time continuum is..." he said, before turning around as he heard a noise. "My word!"

The same garbage truck from earlier entered the dumpsite, it's flashing red headlights spooking everyone out.

"What on Earth..." the Professor muttered.

The garbage truck then rammed through the fence outside, breaking it down, and then headed right towards the homeless people, as all but the Professor scattered away. They screamed as the garbage truck completely rammed and destroyed a hut some of them lived in, as more ran off, while the Professor just stood frozen as he stared at it.

"It's him!" a man shouted. "It's the Garbageman!"

The Professor freaked out.

The garbage truck then approached a fence two men managed to climb over, but just as a third approached it, the truck brought its claws out, and then one grabbed the man by the back of his jacket.

"Aghhh!" he screamed.

The man, along with another on the other claw, were then dropped into the garbage truck. The two from the fire ran past a bunch of crates, when the garbage truck ran right over them. The two men kept running away, when the blonde tripped over, and then the brunette bent down to help him up. They both then looked up, as the two claws picked them both up and dropped them into the back of the garbage truck.

The Professor ran towards a fence, but before he could start climbing, the red headlights shined upon him. He then turned around and saw the garbage truck had trapped him between itself and the fence.

"You shall not have me, you behemoth!" he swore, holding his fist up in anger. "Leviathan! Monstrosity!"

The two claws then went past him on either side, and then grabbed part of the fence, and then put it beneath the Professor and lifted him up, before dropping him into the garbage truck.

The garbage truck then rammed through the fence and drove away from the dumpsite.

* * *

About an hour later, Donnie and Cath drove into the now ruined dumpsite on Raph's and Elisa's Shell Cycles respectfully, having borrowed them to get there fast. They both skidded to a stop once inside, and then took off their siblings borrowed helmets before looking around.

"What the shell..?" Donnie questioned. "Professor...are you okay!"

"Professor, where are you?!" Cath called.

They both turned off the Shell Cycle's engines, and then Donnie took a flashlight out of his duffle bag. They both got off the Shell Cycles and began looking around.

"Professor..." Donnie said.

"You think something's happened, bro?" Cath asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, sis." Donnie gulped, hoping he was wrong.

They both then spotted some black liquid on the ground, and then Donnie bent down and sniffed it on his finger.

"What's that, Don?" Cath asked.

"High-grade hydraulic fluid." Donnie answered.

They both then spotted the garbage truck's tire tracks, and then followed them towards the wrecked fence.

"That's one big tire." Donnie said in amazement.

"I have to admit, you're right there, bro." Cath admitted.

* * *

Half an hour later, the others all arrived in the Battle Shell, Donnie having called them to help investigate. Leo was examining the tire tracks, while Raph and Elisa stood by the Battle Shell, as Mikey walked back towards the back doors, while Donnie and Cath stood behind Leo.

"All we know is something attacked them." Donnie explained.

"We don't know what, but we know its big and really dangerous." Cath added.

"Hope they're okay." Mikey hoped, before climbing back into the Battle Shell.

"Don, can you run an internet search for police reports?" Leo asked.

"Cath already checked." Donnie told him.

"There's no reports on missing homeless, Leo." Cath explained sadly. "Nobody's noticed or cares."

"Meanwhile, somebody's snatching our buds!" Raph said angrily.

"We need to hit the streets." Leo decided.

Mikey came back out of the Battle Shell, wearing a long black trench coat and an inspector hat. "It's trench coat wearing time!" he announced.

The others all turned to him in annoyance, and then he chuckled nervously.

"That may be a bad joke, Mikey, but I'm forced to admit you are right at that." Elisa admitted.

* * *

Later, once all six of them had put on their trench coats and hats, they all split up and asked homeless people the Garbageman had managed to capture yet all over the city.

Leo started over in an alleyway, where he found and spoke to two men.

Raph found about two somewhere in a street, and then talked to them while standing under a street light, as stream come up from the sewers.

Cath found about three sitting down in front of a building near the warehouse district, and then spoke to them all.

Elisa found one all by himself near the Brooklyn Bridge, and then talked to him.

Mikey found and talked to two in Central Park while sitting on a bench.

Donnie found one keeping warm by a bin fire, and then talked to him before walking off.

* * *

Once they were all back in the lair, Donnie began working on the computer while the others all either sat on the couch and paced around, waiting for him to finish.

"Ahh!" Mikey yawned, before falling onto the couch, where Raph and Elisa were both sitting.

Leo put his swords away behind his back, as he and Cath walked towards their brainy brother.

"Have you got anything, Don?" Leo asked.

"Virtually, everyone we talked too knew someone who'd disappeared." Donnie told him, before he pressed a few of the computer keys. "I programed a marker for each one."

The markers then showed up on the computer screen, showing nearly all of them to be near the docks.

"Whoa!" Mikey said amazed, as he, Raph and Elisa approached the others. "Looks like all the actions down by the docks."

"Then that's our next stop." Leo said determinedly.

* * *

The next night, Mikey was standing near a bin fire, dressed up in his trench coat and hat again, pretending to be a homeless man in the warehouse district. The Battle Shell was parked in the shadows between two of the warehouses, where the others were all waiting inside. They had been waiting for over two hours so far, but hadn't seen a single sign of the garbage truck

"Can someone explain why it's always _me_ who's the bait?" Mikey asked through a headpiece radio. "Especially when we're hunting shark?"

"Geez, what a whiner!" Raph complained, sitting in the driver's seat. "Almost wish he would get grabbed."

"The way he goes on, I'd have to agree there, bro." Elisa agreed, sitting beside him.

Leo spun his chair around to Donnie and Cath on the other side. "Nothing's happening." he sighed. "Let's call it a night."

"I agree. We've been waiting for over two hours and nothing." Cath reasoned.

Donnie nodded in agreement.

Mikey kept his hands by the fire outside.

_"Come back, Mikey." _came Donnie's voice through the radio. _"We're outta here."_

Mikey sighed in relief. "Sure..." he said, before turning around, just as the black garbage truck came up behind him, the red headlights shining on him. "..thing."

The garbage truck then began to move towards him.

"Uh...guys, the shark is here!" he said nervously, raising his arm above his eyes. "And he's humming that theme from Jaws."

"Hit it!" Leo ordered, now standing behind Raph and Elisa.

Raph pressed his foot down on the accelerator, and then drove the Battle Shell right towards Mikey. Mikey backed away worriedly as the garbage truck kept coming towards him, but then the Battle Shell came right between them both. Mikey then jumped into the Battle Shell as Cath opened the left side door for him, and then Raph drove it away as the garbage truck brought its claws out and began to chase it.

"It's a garbage truck!" Raph yelled, as the garbage truck rammed the back of the Battle Shell. "A stinking garbage truck!"

"Garbageman drives a garbage truck." Mikey joked, as the Battle Shell kept getting rammed, causing him to struggle to keep his balance, as he was standing up. "What's the problem, Raph?"

He then fell over as the Battle Shell got rammed again.

"You alright?" Cath asked, getting into doctor mode.

"I'm fine." Mikey mumbled, sitting up.

Raph kept driving the Battle Shell along the walkway near the harbour as the garbage truck kept chasing after him. He then skidded it to a stop, and then the garbage truck just went right past it like it wasn't there.

"He's making a run for it!" Donnie exclaimed, as he strapped in.

"Hit it, Raph!" Leo ordered.

"You heard him, bro!" Elisa said happily.

Raph then raced the Battle Shell right after the garbage truck along the walkway. The garbage truck's back then suddenly opened up, revealing a small kind of weapon, and then a flamethrower fired right at it, hitting the Battle Shell's front windows.

"Ahh!" Mikey screamed, turning away from the fire. "Ahh!"

"Mikey, shut up!" Elisa demanded.

Raph then drove the Battle Shell right through the flames.

"Uh..." Mikey muttered, turning back to the front windows. "Sorry about the girly scream."

Raph and Elisa both ignored him as Raph kept chasing after the garbage truck, and then came up alongside it as he growled. The garbage truck then sent out some sort of saw from its right side, and then began sawing its way through the Battle Shell, just missing Donnie and Cath as it did.

"Whoa!" Donnie yelped, jumping out of his seat.

"Raph, step on it!" Cath cried, the blade just missing her.

Raph turned the Battle Shell sharply to the right, causing Mikey to fall out of his seat. The garbage truck then raced ahead of the Battle Shell.

"I don't know about you guys but I've had enough of this!" Raph shouted, as he slammed his hand on a button.

Turbo boosters then came out of either side of the back of the Battle Shell, which then fired and gave it a boost towards the garbage truck. It then rammed right in the back of the garbage truck, and then it swirled around.

"Yeah!" the Turtles all cheered. "Wa-hay!"

"Alright!" Mikey cheered.

"Whoo!" Leo whooped.

"Yee-haw!" Elisa cheered.

"You like that, you're gonna _love_ this." Raph told the others.

"May I?" Donnie asked, wanting to do the honors.

"Be my guest." Raph replied.

Donnie then pressed a button in front of them all, and then a six-holed rocket launcher appeared out of the roof of the Battle Shell. Three rockets then shot out of the top holes, which then shot right towards the garbage truck, and then hit it in the back, creating a smokescreen.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered. "Got him."

The smoke then cleared, and then they all gasped in shock as the garbage truck just kept on moving, the rockets hadn't even dented it.

"You were saying!" Elisa scowled, turning to her youngest brother.

"We need bigger missiles." Mikey realised.

The garbage truck then began to spill some oil deliberately onto the walkway.

"Hang on!" Raph shouted, spotting it, as he turned the steering wheel. "We got major oil slickage."

He hit the brakes just as the Battle Shell began skidding on the oil, causing Mikey to cover his mouth and then hold his chest like he was gonna be sick.

"If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you." he hurled, before covering his mouth again as he ran off.

"Don't you dare be sick in here, Michelangelo!" Cath yelled angrily.

The garbage truck then rammed through a fence as it kept spilling the oil, which the Battle Shell spun around on as it followed. Raph was still trying to get it to stop, as it went over a boardwalk, and then nearly went over it as it turned left.

"Everybody, hold on?!" Donnie shouted, before pressing a button in front of him.

A grapping hook then shot out of the back of the Battle Shell, and then grabbed onto one of the pillars and dug into it. The Turtles all yelped as the Battle Shell went over the boardwalk, but the grappling caused only the front of it to hit the water. Leo and Cath then opened the back doors and then they both jumped out, followed by Donnie, Raph, Elisa and then Mikey.

"Look!" Mikey called out, pointing ahead of him.

They all turned to where he was pointing, and saw the garbage truck go right over the end of the boardwalk, and then dived into the water. They all ran towards the end of the boardwalk, and then saw it sink to the bottom of the river.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo!" they cheered. "Yeah!"

Mikey began dancing around on the spot. _"T-M-N-T, what you get is what you see!"_ he sang, sounding like a cheerleader.

The others all looked at him blankly, not amused.

"You know, seriously, you're only embarrassing yourself." Raph told him.

"I'm not." Mikey argued.

"You really are, bro." Elisa assured grinningly.

They all then saw the garbage truck sink even lower in the river, until they couldn't see it.

"Now, let's see who crawls out of this thing." Leo smirked.

Raph brought his Sais out and began twirling them around. "I've got a few things to discuss with him." he sneered.

A red light then came up from the water where the garbage truck had landed, taking the Turtles by surprise.

"What the shell?" Leo muttered.

The garbage truck then rode across the floor of the river towards an island not too far from the harbour, which had red smoke coming out from it.

* * *

Later, they were all back in the lair, and Donnie and Cath were researching that island they'd all seen the garbage truck drive to from under the river. Donnie then pressed a button, and then a sign showed up on the screen, showing a bin being unloaded onto the island, showing it was a landfill site.

"So, turns out this is the best landfill operation not just in the city, but the entire country." he explained to the others, who were gathered around him and Cath.

"Best run doesn't mean _best_, it just means most profitable." Leo told him sternly.

"Leo's got a point there, Donnie." Cath smirked.

"Very funny." Donnie sighed.

"Come on, guys, what could they _really_ be up to out there?" Raph questioned. "They're right in the middle of the city harbour."

"If business is as good as Don says, anything they _want _to." Leo deduced.

"Meaning it might be bad stuff?" Elisa questioned.

Leo nodded. "A few payoffs in the right hands can go a long way." he explained. "We need to check this place out."

"Something stinks on that island." Mikey said, sounding like Schwarzenegger, turning to the others as they ran past him - except Raph. "And it ain't the garbage."

Raph playfully hit him on the back of the head. "Yeah." he laughed sarcastically, before walking off. "Keep trying, Mikey. Someday you'll get a winner."

Mikey scratched the back of his head. "Hey, come on!" he moaned. "That was pretty good."

* * *

Later, all six of them came out the end of a large pipe at the harbour, and were looking at the island landfill site.

"Looks harmless." Donnie commented.

"Yeah, from here it does." Elisa scoffed.

"It's quiet. Maybe too quiet." Leo said.

"Now see, how does Leo make that line work?" Mikey asked off subject.

"Enough." Leo hushed. "Let's go."

They all then dived into the river, and began swimming towards the island underwater, all but Mikey doing the breaststroke, while he rested his hands on his head while kicking his feet as he lied down backwards. Leo then briefly stopped to point at something, before leading the others in that direction, and then they all surfaced once they were near the island.

They all then ran onto the beach and towards the dump pile nearby. They ran through it, and past some disgusting water as they did, which Mikey unfortunately stepped into.

"Oh..!" he moaned. "I don't want to know what I just stepped in."

Elisa turned back to him. "Mikey, focus!" she hissed.

Mikey then started walking towards her, but then a spotlight showed up between them, forcing them to hide, along with the others.

A yellow jeep with two men on, one driving while the other moved a spotlight around on the back, drove down a road, searching for intruders. The jeep then drove along another road, and then past the Turtles - as they were all hiding in the shadows behind a big rock. Once the jeep had ridding right past them, they all began to climb up the huge cliff, and when they got halfway up, another jeep rode right past them. Once they made it to the top, they looked over the pile of garbage, and saw a massive prison set up, with spotlights coming from towers, and people being held by cuffs on their legs.

Donnie looked at the people helplessly.

"Unbelievable." Leo muttered.

"I won't argue there, Leo." Elisa gulped.

Down in the prison, the enslaved homeless people, were either passing buckets of trash to one another, carrying heavy stuff along in groups of six or by themselves, or collecting the litter all over the place. The cubby one with the big moustache and beard tripped over as he tried to carry a sack of something over his shoulder, and then one of the guards - who were all dressed in yellow - came over to him.

"Get up!" the guard growled.

He then held a big taser in front of his face, and sent a shock into the man's body.

"This is making me sick." Raph said disgustingly.

He then pulled out a Sai and was about to go down there, when Leo and Elisa both stopped him and pulled him down.

"Whoa, easy bro." Elisa said quietly.

The homeless people were then all rounded towards the middle of the prison - some getting socked because they were too slow as they did.

"Move along!" a guard ordered.

In the middle of the prison was a large orange pool of water, which the garbage truck then rose up from.

"Eww." Mikey gulped. "Gross."

The orange water then fell from the garbage truck, and then it rode up a boarded ramp towards the top of the hill. It then rode past some sort of slide, but then headed back towards it, and then opened up its back. The homeless peopled it'd most recently captured all then fell out of it and down the slide and into a pile of trash, as the others all watched helplessly.

"That's it!" Raph growled, getting sick of sitting down.

"Hold on, Raph!" Leo snapped quietly. "Look?"

The garbage truck then stopped in front of two of the guards, and then it opened up from multiple sections, and then a ramp came down the front. A very obese, horrible looking man then rolled out the truck and down the ramp of some sort of wheelchair, which had about two claws at the back. His white shirt was completely dirty, part of his arms were covered in spots of dirt and there were a few fly's buzzing around his head, and then he laughed evilly at the homeless people like he was a king or something.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Mikey remarked in disgust.

"Just this once, I totally agree with you." Raph admitted, not liking the look of the man himself.

"That makes three of us." Elisa gulped.

"Four." Cath corrected, finding the man disgusting.

"Greetings, filth!" the man barked at the homeless people.

The homeless peopled all looked up at him horrified, before he pressed a button on his weird like wheelchair.

"Garbage is power!" he announced slowly.

"If that's true, than this guy's super mad." Mikey commented.

"Before I brought you to this island, you were nothing but human garbage!" the man went on, as some of the guards shocked some of the people, making them fall to the knees. "No home, no purpose, no value. But now, I have recycled you, given you work shifting through the refuge that the city stupidly squanders to build my fortune."

The Turtles all got up and brought their weapons out, getting sick of the man.

"Behold the birth of my empire, invisible to the outside world, until it is too late!" the man finished.

The Professor got to his feet. "I'd rather be a free man living on the streets, than a slave in your stinking empire!" he announced.

"Guards, silence him!" the man ordered. "Get those ungrateful beasts back to work now!"

The Professor began to panic, before one of the guards shocked him in the back.

"That's it!" Raph snarled, having enough. "Time to take out the trash!"

Donnie, Cath and Leo all jumped down.

"You read my mind, Raph." Elisa laughed, before they both followed.

Mikey then looked around, and smiled when he saw a board nearby. He then went and picked it up, and then jumped after the others with it under his feet.

"New concept, guys! Garbage boarding!" he grinned, as he road the board like a skateboard down towards the prison. "Yee-hoo!"

The others all landed on a boardwalk, and then into the prison, just as Mikey jumped his board over the boardwalk.

The guards then all turned around and charged at them all. Donnie then bent his Bo forward and kicked one, while Raph jumped and kicked another, while Leo did the same with a third. Cath then jumped and kicked a fourth right in the chest, sending him into a pile of junk, while Elisa jumped and split kicked two right in front of her, knocking them down.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey cheered, as he jumped and whacked another two with his board.

They all then ran towards the homeless people and began to free them from the chains - Leo and Elisa slicing them, Donnie, Cath and Mikey whacking them in half, and Raph digging his Sai's into the chains, cutting them loose.

The homeless people then picked up metal poles or pipes, and began chasing after the guards, who were now pretty scared.

"Get them!" one shouted angrily.

The two who'd been standing by the fire in the dump just stood there watching.

"This is just like a big action movie, ain't it?" the blonde guessed.

"Yep." the brunette agreed.

Donnie and Cath both ran to the Professor, who was on his knees.

"Professor, are you alright?" Cath asked, going into doctor mode as they helped him up.

"Aww!" the Professor yawned. "Never felt better, Catharina."

"Well, it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control." Donnie explained, as they all saw some of the homeless people chase after a few of the guards, who were climbing up a pile of garbage.

One guard then made it to the top of the cliff and sighed in relief, before someone pulled him back down. "Ahh!" he cried.

"And may I take this opportunity to encourage you both to kick that so-called Garbageman's stinking derriere." the Professor said.

Raph, Elisa, Leo and Mikey then all landed near them, and then all six of them jumped towards the Garbageman.

"What's this?!" he exclaimed, as they came at him. "They're sending freaks against me? I'll dispose of this genetic refuge."

The Turtles all landed on the boardwalk and faced the Garbageman.

"It's garbage day, fat man." Mikey joked. "Time to take your can out to the curb."

"What?!" Garbageman exclaimed, unamused.

"Uh...how 'bout 'time to dump you in the dumpster, smelly boy'." Mikey tried again.

"You, shut up!" Garbageman sneered angrily.

He then almost grabbed Mikey with one of his claws, but missed as he jumped away just in time.

Leo then jumped at the Garbageman and began swinging his swords at him, but only managed to hit the claws as Garbageman kept moving back. He then jumped onto the wheelchair and then spun his swords around in Garbageman's face, who then backed the wheelchair away, forcing Leo to backflip off it. The Garbageman backed his wheelchair up the hill behind him, and then fired a couple of missiles at the Turtles, which all missed as they charged at him, but then Raph and Elisa had to jump as one nearly hit them.

They all then began running up the hill after Garbageman, first Mikey, then Leo, Cath, Raph, Elisa and finally Donnie. Garbageman laughed evilly, before bringing out a hose from the back of the wheelchair, and then fired garbage muck at them all, which only hit Raph and Elisa, as the others managed to jump away in time.

Donnie then threw his Bo at Garbageman, and managed to get it into the hose, jamming it.

"What?!" Garbageman gasped.

The piped then exploded, and then the garbage water splattered all over him as Donnie's Bo Staff flew back towards him. He landed near Leo before catching it, and then all six Turtles stared at Garbageman.

"You freaks!" he growled, bringing out a pair of flamethrowers from the front of the wheelchair, which then shot fire at the Turtles.

Mikey jumped as the fire almost hit him, then backflipped away, but then slid on the garbage muck and skidded towards the others.

"Can we finish this?" Raph asked, as he and Elisa caught up to them - both covered in the garbage much.

"Hey, dudes, you gotta hit the showers." Mikey joked.

"Don't go there, little brother!" Elisa scowled.

"I will recycle every one of you until the ground!" Garbageman growled angrily.

He then backed his wheelchair up as Mikey began to follow him at a walking pace.

"Hey, garbage brain, if you fight as bad as you smell, we are in trouble!" Mikey joked.

"I told you to shut up!" Garbageman yelled.

He then tried to grab Mikey with both claws, but Mikey jumped right over him.

"Come back here!" Garbageman demanded, as he turned his wheelchair around, and then began to chase after him.

Mikey, Raph, Cath Elisa and Leo then ran towards a cliff's edge, and then saw the river beneath them, before turning around, as Garbageman caught up with them.

"There's no place let to run!" he snarled.

Donnie then came up behind him without him noticing, and then opened up a hatch at the back of his wheelchair.

"Now I've got you!" Garbageman growled.

Raph and Leo then jumped at him and then Leo tried to hit him, but he knocked him away with one of his claws, knocking him right into Donnie as he moved away from the chair. Raph growled as he dived towards him to kick him, but he hit him in the side with one of his claws, knocking him into Elisa as she was about to jump, knocking them out. Cath then jumped at him, but he grabbed one of her legs with one of his claws, and then slammed her against the ground near Raph and Elisa. He then grabbed both of Mikey's arms with his claws and lifted him up, and then moved his wheelchair towards the edge of the cliff.

"Prepare to be recycled!" he snarled, holding Mikey close to his face.

He then lifted Mikey back over the edge as Mikey screamed.

"Put him down, garbage freak!" Raph demanded, as he and the others got up.

Donnie threw his Bo at the wheelchair, which then hit the hatch he'd opened up, short-circuiting the wheelchair. The claws then let go of Mikey, who managed to grab hold of the cliff's edge before he could fall it to the river. He then heaved himself back up and jumped over the Garbageman as the chair kept going haywire.

"I can't get..." he mumbled angrily, as the wheelchair turned around, and then turned again so its back was facing the cliff. "What the..."

He then screamed as the wheelchair fell off the edge and he crashed into the river, before sinking under it.

The Turtles then all ran to the edge before looking down at it.

"For sure he can't swim." Cath deduced.

Leo sighed. "We gotta do something." he said.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Raph said.

They all then dived into the river and began looking around for the Garbageman, the muck on Elisa and Raph washing off as they did. They all swam past a wrecked car, and then found his now empty wheelchair, before they all surfaced again.

"No sign of him here." Leo reported.

"Same." Elisa said.

"He's gone." Donnie exclaimed.

* * *

The next morning, a barge came over and picked up all the guards, which then took off towards the city, but none of the homeless people had boarded it, including the Professor.

"What's up, Professor?" Donnie asked, as the Turtles showed up behind him.

The Professor turned to them. "We've voted to stay here. There's food and shelter." he explained, as the others began to come towards him. "The Garbageman was right about one thing; people do throw away a lot of valuable items."

"Watch out for him." Raph advised. "Something that evil, always comes back."

Mikey kicked his foot forward in annoyance. "Now see, that worked!" he moaned. "How do you come up with those?"

"Quit recycling the old ones, Mikey." Raph answered, wrapping his arm around Mikey's as they all walked away. "Keep looking for something new."


	10. The Shredder Strikes Part 1

On a rooftop, the Turtles were standing facing a group of ninjas that had fought twice before, as lighting went off in the sky above them all.

_Leo: In our ninja training, Master Splinter is constantly telling us that when giving two choices..._

Lighting went off in the sky behind the Turtles, before they all took out their weapons.

_..always choose the hard path._

The ninjas in front of them they moved to the sides, revealing a man in sliver ancient Japanese armour, with a gauntlet on his left hand, and a kabuto helmet, which covered his whole face, showing red eyes.

_But somehow, when you're a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, the harder path always seems to choose you._

The man raised his arms up, pointing them at the sky, as lighting went off above him.

* * *

In the lair, the six Turtles were all having weapon practice against each other.

Leo tried to strike Raph by raising one of his swords over his head, but Raph managed to block it with his Sais, and then he kicked his older brother in the chest, knocking him back slightly.

Cath and Donnie then both tried to whack Leo over the head with their weapons, but he blocked them both with his sword.

"You know what I like best about Weapons Practice? The weapons." Raph smirked, admiring his Sais.

Mikey then ran over to him and then jumped over him, wrapping one of his Nunchucks around one of his Sai's, and then flipped his brother over his shoulders as he landed. "Too bad you're struck with those lame toothpicks and not a _real _weapons like the Nunchucks." he joked, holding his Nunchuck behind him.

Donnie then swung his Bo over Mikey's foot, whacking him down. "Sorry, Mikey." he said, jumping over Mikey as he got up, and then spun his Bo around. "But the Bo Staff is where it's at."

Cath then came up behind Donnie and whacked one of her Tonfa's under his feet, tripping him over. "Sorry, Don, but it's Tonfas all the way!" she joked, spinning them around as Donnie got up.

Elisa then charged at her sister as Cath turned to her, then blocked an attack from her Tonfas with one of her Kamas, and then she roundhouse kicked her sister in the chest, knocking her towards the bridge. "I don't think so, sis!" she laughed, spinning her Kamas around. "Kamas sure know how to block an attack."

"Boys and girls, put away the toys." Leo smirked, bringing his other sword out, and then jumped up as the others gathered together. "Double Katana is the only way to play!"

He then sent a slice at Donnie, which knocked him onto his shell, and then he did the same with Mikey, knocking him onto his as well, before he scratched his head. He then sent one at Cath, which knocked her onto hers right near the river, and then he sent one at Elisa as he landed, knocking her right against a pillar. Raph then jumped up in anger, but Leo turned to him and slice both his swords at him, knocking both Raph's Sais out of his hands - which then the pillar above Elisa - and then knocked Raph on his shell.

"What did I tell you; double Katana." Leo smirked, crossing his swords over. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Nice one, Leo." Donnie remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, way to go!" Cath groaned sarcastically.

"Uh, lucky." Raph growled.

"Not so lucky for my tail." Mikey moaned. "It just got kicked."

"Tell me about it, little brother!" Elisa groaned.

"Well fought, Leonardo." Splinter commented, as he walked towards them by the elevator door, while Leo turned to him.

The other Turtles all got up and faced their sensei, and then Leo bowed at him. (Elisa and Cath were both between Donnie and Mikey)

"Thank you, sensei." he said.

"You have won, but do you know why?" Splinter asked.

"Well, I have the superior weapons." Leo answered, holding his swords up. "I read where sword-master Musashi said 'the Katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to the warrior's way', which is kinda how I feel."

"Many things are said, but few are true." Splinter explained.

"Huh?" Leo gasped, not expecting that at all.

The others all sniggered quietly.

"Master Splinter's got _that_ look." Raph joked quietly.

"He sure does." Elisa smirked softly.

"I think somebody's gonna get it." Donnie sniggered.

"Same here, Don." Cath whispered, trying to hide a laugh, which Mikey was unable to.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter said sternly, getting everyone's attention.

"Ah!" Mikey gasped, no longer laughing.

"Do you think I am funny?" Splinter questioned.

"Um..." Mikey stuttered, thinking for a minute. "Yeah. I mean, sometimes."

Donnie and Elisa both face-palmed themselves in annoyance.

"You remember that time you told that joke about the Ox and the Sparrow. It wasn't really a joke, but it was funny and..." Mikey said, before Cath elbowed him in the arm, shutting him up. "I mean, no Master Splinter."

Splinter sighed in annoyance, and then put his walking stick down near a pillar. "Leonardo, attack me with your Katana." he ordered.

The other Turtles back away while Leo looked hesitant. "Master Splinter, I..." he said.

"Do it, now!" Splinter ordered.

Leo then sent a slice attack at his father, who managed to catch it with his own two hands, catching not only Leo, but everyone else by surprise.

"Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak? Helpless before such an old rat such as myself?" Splinter questioned, before letting go of the sword. "Again, with both!"

Leo then sent a number of slices moves at Splinter, who managed to grab his walking stick, and then blocked them all. He then spun his walking stick around, and then knocked Leo's swords right out of his hands, and then held his walking stick by his oldest son's face.

"In the hands of a true ninjutsu master, _anything _can be a deadly weapon." Splinter quoted.

Leo looked embarrassed as his siblings all laughed at him.

"Remember, a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo." Splinter explained, before throwing his walking stick towards Raph's punching bag, which went right through it. "Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned nothing."

Leo looked upset.

* * *

Later, Leo was standing up on a rooftop, and then pulled his swords out in anger.

"I don't get it!" he moaned.

He jumped and spun around before landed a few feet from where he jumped.

"What haven't I learned?" he questioned, before turning around and ran towards a pile of newspapers. "My skills are best they've ever been!"

He then jumped up and landed near the newspapers, and then kicked them up into the air. He cut open the string around them, and then began to slice them into little stars as they rained down on him.

"I...just...don't...get...it!" he cursed, and then began to clam down as the stars landed on the roof. "Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me!"

Unknown to him, on a higher rooftop nearby, one of the same Ninjas he and his siblings had battled a few times before, was aiming an arrow at him with a note on from a Bow. The ninja then fired the arrow at Leo, who then sensed it was coming towards him, as he sliced it in half before it got to him. He then looked around while putting his swords away, and then picked up the half with the note on.

"Okay...it's not your regular mail." he deduced, suspiciously. "I guess Mikey would call it 'Air mail'."

He then opened the letter up and began to read it.

_Warrior, if you are reading this note, you have passed the first test. I call upon you, as a point of honor, to meet with me if you follow the way of Bushido. You will come, and you will come alone._

"Hmm... 16 South Boil." Leo read, looking at the address. "That's not far."

He then jumped towards the fire escape ladder on the roof, and then jumped over it, and then landed on the street. He then checked to see if no one was around, and then ran into an alleyway nearby - unware that his five siblings were all following him from the shadows.

He then made it to the address from the note - which was a small warehouse building - and then he approached the door. He then checked to see if no one was around, and then opened the door and went into the building.

His five siblings then came out of the shadows and walked towards the door slowly, and once they did, Mikey pulled it open.

"Man, Leo's been acting funny all day." he said, as they peered through the door. "And I don't mean 'ha, ha' funny, I mean 'funny' funny."

"It's not like him to go off like this." Donnie said.

"Especially on his own." Cath added suspiciously.

"Yeah, he's acting like me." Raph muttered, as Donnie and the girls walked away.

"Oh, great. That's just what we need, another you." Mikey said sarcastically, earning a glare from Raph. "Now, another me would be a different story. That would be a good thing."

"Are you guys coming or not!" Elisa called quietly, holding onto a handrail leading to the roof - where Donnie and Cath were waiting.

Raph and Mikey turned to her and then walked towards her as she climbed up to the roof.

Inside the building, Leo walked into a room with a red floor, and looked around to see it was empty.

"Hello?!" he called, looking around. "Hello?!"

He then gasped when he saw the same ninja symbol on those ninjas he'd battled before hanging on one of the walls, making him growl as he thought he'd been led into a trap. Then, out of nowhere, six ninjas came out of the shadows, and then another seven jumped down from the rafters, and then they all surrounded Leo in a circle.

Up on the roof, his five siblings were all watching through the rooftop window.

"Thirteen to one!" Donnie gasped.

"That seems pretty unfair." Mikey said sarcastically, as he, Donnie and Cath took their weapons out. "I mean, there's only thirteen of them."

"If Leo needs us, we're here." Raph told them, raising his arm up.

"Let's see what this is all about before we intervene." Elisa decided.

Leo brought his swords out, and then did a sideways flip to the left as one of the Ninjas tried to hit him, crossing his swords over his face like an X when he landed. Three of the ninjas then jumped at him, but he rolled forward as they did, causing them to miss, and then he spun around and then butterfly kicked all three of them, knocking them down. He then quickly sliced the others swords up one by one and then quickly knocked them all out.

He held his swords up over his face as the ninjas all groaned in pain. He then stood upright when he heard clapping, and then turned around to see the same man who lived in the skyscraper in the shadows.

"Impressive. _Very_ impassive." he remarked, as he stopped clapping. "My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice." He came out of the shadows as Leo kept himself ready in case he had to fight. "I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of ninjutsu. And you are?"

Leo put his swords away but kept a suspicious look on his face. "Leonardo." he said.

"Your...appearance...is very striking. It's..." Saki commented, as he walked towards Leo.

"It's not a costume." Leo explained. "Although I know that's hard to believe."

"Hmm. Much easier to believe than you might imagine." Saki told him, before walking away from Leo. "I have seen enough of this world to except the extraordinary - and you are extraordinary - but I did not ask you here to flatter you. We have important matters to discuss."

"Then I take it _you_ sent me this?" Leo deduced, holding the note up.

"Yes." Saki answered, before turning back to Leo. "I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know."

"There are definitely things I need to know." Leo said, remembering his previous encounters with Saki's ninjas. "Like why these ninjas - _your _ninjas - have been trying to break our heads for months now."

"That is exactly why we need to talk." Saki explained. "We have been fighting each other, when we should actually be on the same side fighting against our true enemy."

"I think I have the scars to prove that _you guys_ are the true enemy!" Leo argued, folding his arms.

Saki lowered his eyebrows, not expecting that. "Hmm...I see. To you, nothing is clear now." he realised. "You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourself. But you must know, there is a force, a corrupt and evil force, that is out there right now, working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organisation devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation, corruption on the global level."

"Whoa!" Leo gasped.

On the roof, the other five all leaned in, but couldn't hear Leo and Saki's conversation.

"What's he saying?" Donnie wondered.

"Something about onions." Mikey guessed, causing Raph and Elisa to glare at him as he put his hand to his chest. "Or maybe pepperoni and sausage, in a deep dish crust."

Raph swatted him on the head as he licked his lips.

"What?!" Mikey asked. "It's hard to hear, and I'm hungry."

"You should've brought your stethoscope, Cath, and listened into it like they do in the movies." Elisa said.

"You're right." Cath agreed, getting what she meant. "I'll try to remember next time, sis."

In the room, Saki turned around.

"Unfortunately..." he said, as he walked towards one of the walls - which had the symbol on it, as well as a streaming pot beneath it. "..the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my humble army of ninjas." he turned back to Leo. "We stand alone against them, as my master did, and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good."

He then walked back towards Leo, who still looked a bit suspicious.

"I was hoping you would find it your heart to join me, and fight against this evil." Saki explained, holding his hand out. "We could stand together."

"Well, I..." Leo stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I..."

"I would not ask you to decide here and now." Saki said, knowing it was a hard decision. "Meditate upon what you have heard today, and come again tomorrow night with your answer."

Leo bowed, and then turned to walk away.

"Wait." Saki said, getting Leo to stop. "There is one more thing."

He clapped his hands, and then one of his ninjas came in carrying a red handle sword on a pillow as Leo turned back to him.

"This sword has been in my family for three hundred years." Saki explained, picking the sword up. "It was crafted by the master Toshu Korihara in the 16th century. It is said that in the forging..."

"Korihara folded the metal over 700 times to remove any impurities." Leo finished as Saki took the sword out of its holder, having read about the sword.

"Hmm. Yes." Saki said, grinning widely. "You are impressive. It is for you to keep."

"Leo, I..." Leo objected politely.

"Take it." Saki insisted, putting the sword back in its holder and then gave it to Leo. "I wish you to have it as a token of...my sincerity."

He then bowed and walked backwards until he was back in the shadows, leaving Leo a bit more confused, before looking back at the sword.

Up on the roof, his five siblings all turned to each other as Leo headed back for the door.

"Gee. And I thought Master Splinter say 'never to take swords from strangers'." Mikey swore.

"So did I." Cath admitted.

As Leo came out of the building, two men wearing long trench coats, sunglasses and gold medallions, were watching from the rooftop opposite. One was the blue-haired man who'd talked to those three people in that dark room a few weeks ago, while the other had only a small bit of hair on his head.

"He is leaving now." the blue-haired one said. "We'd better report this back to the council."

The other nodded and then a hologram came out of his watch, which showed the three people.

_"Yes."_ they said.

"One of the Turtles, Leonardo, has spoken with Saki." the blue-haired man reported. "But we do not know the outcome."

_"Fine out..."_ the chubby man said.

_"..what the Turtles..."_ the skinny one said.

_"..will do."_ the woman finished._ "If they..."_

_"..are with Saki..."_ the chubby one said.

_"..we may be forced..."_ the skinny man said.

_"..to destroy them."_ they all finished.

The hologram then vanished, and then the two men stared at the building Leo had come out off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leo jumped onto a rooftop, and then admired the sword Saki had given him.

"This is beautiful." he remarked.

"Oh, Leonardo..." a voice said mockingly.

Mikey then jumped down in front of him.

"..you have some explaining to do." he said, as Donnie and Cath jumped down beside him, while Raph and Elisa came out from behind a wall near a water tower.

"Nice letter opener." Raph joked. "Was that the price of selling out these days."

"It's not like you think." Leo swore, shaking his head.

"Care to explain then, Leo?" Elisa asked rudely.

"Well, I was invited to..." Leo began to explain.

"To join up with them?!" Raph questioned furiously.

"No." Leo swore, shaking his hand. "I mean, yes. But it's different than we thought."

"What do you mean, Leo?" Cath inquired suspiciously.

"They're not the enemy." Leo explained. "At least, I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said..."

"Master Saki?!" Raph exclaimed, moving his face right in front of Leo's. "What's up with that?!"

"I thought we already had a master." Donnie said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I believe his name is 'Master Splinter'." Elisa swore, folding her arms.

"Remember him, Leo? Real hairy guy about this tall." Mikey said, holding his hand out to show their father's height. "I don't think we can just ditch him."

Leo turned around. "I'm _not _talking about ditching anybody. I'm only talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil." he explained, before turning back to his siblings. "Mikey, you're always talking about how we should do some good, serve a great purpose. Well, here's a greater purpose."

"I don't know, Leo." Mikey said, scratching his head, not convinced.

"What's this thing got; some sort of mind control device in it?" Raph questioned, before swiping the sword out of Leo's hands. "Beause you're losing it, Leo."

"Hey, give that back, Raph?!" Leo growled, grabbing Raph's shoulders.

"Or you can just get one of your new pals to get you another one." Raph sneered, turning around and pushing Leo away.

Leo growled angrily as he jumped on Raph and pinned him onto the roof. "Give it back?!" he demanded, trying to get the sword back.

"Gee. A fight between Leo and Raph?" Mikey questioned.

"Oh, I didn't see that coming." Donnie said sarcastically, slapping himself in the face.

"You gonna stop them, sis?" Cath asked Elisa curiously.

"Maybe in a minute or two." Elisa answered, amused by the fight.

Leo grabbed the sword of Raph - who managed to keep one hand on it - and then they fought over it like a game of tug-of-war. Raph then kicked Leo in the chest, knocking him towards the edge of the roof - dragging Raph with him as he kept hold of the sword. Leo then kicked Raph in the chest with both his feet, sending him flying off the building's roof.

"Whoa!" Raph yelled.

Leo got up to his feet, but then realised what he had done.

"Raph, no!" he cried, turning around as the others ran towards him. "Raph!"

They all looked down from the roof, and saw Raph hanging onto one of his Sai's, which was pieced into the wall.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he chuckled, before looking up at the others. "And you thought Katana were the best ninja weapons."

He then held his other arm out, and then Leo and Elisa helped him onto the rooftop.

"I am such an idiot." Leo admitted, feeling guilty about what he'd done. "You could've been really hurt."

"Yeah." Raph grinned, putting his Sai away. "You really are an idiot, and I don't hurt that easily, sword boy."

"So what are we gonna do, Leo?" Donnie asked, picking up the sword.

"What I should've done in the first place; talk to Master Splinter." Leo answered.

* * *

Later, once they all arrived back in the lair and given Splinter the sword, they all sat in front of him while he sat near the door leading to the warehouse, holding both the sword and the symbol Mikey had taken off one of the ninjas at the museum. (Elisa was on Leo's right, while Cath was behind her next to Raph) He then sighed, not liking this, but knew he had to tell them.

"My children, I had hope this day would never come. I know who these people are, I have always known." he explained, before showing them the ninja symbol. "This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki, but he has another name; he is the Shedder. I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi, but now it is time that I tell you the whole truth."

**(Flashback)**

Master Yoshi did a punch with his right hand.

_"As you already know..."_

He then did a punch with his left hand.

_"..my master was a ninja of great power."_

He did another punch from both hands one at a time, and then another one.

_"One of the greatest practitioners of ninjutsu in many centuries."_

He then did a roundhouse kick, and then Splinter - in his cage - mimicked him.

_"I was his pet rat, and I learned ninjutsu..."_

Master Yoshi did another punch, which Splinter then mimicked.

_"..by mimicking his moves."_

Yoshi then did another roundhouse kick, which Splinter mimicked.

_"For many years, I was happy. We were a family."_

Both Yoshi and Splinter held one of their hands out, while holding the other by their faces. Yoshi then spun around and did another roundhouse kick, when his front door was punched open by Hun, who then stepped in - his face not yet scared, and carrying the same sword Saki had given Leo earlier around his back.

_"But that life ended, when the Shedder sent his Foot Ninja to attack my master."_

Hun ordered a bunch of the Foot to attack Yoshi, and then two of them charged at him, but he jumped right over them both. He then dodged a kick from a third before pushing him away hard, then spun around and blocked a fourth's punch with his elbow, and then kicked him in the back, sending him flying across the room, as Splinter watched from his cage. He then dodged and blocked a few punches from a fifth as a sixth followed the fifth, who then got behind him and wrapped his arms under his armpits, and held him still.

Splinter growled in his cage as he watched his Sensei in trouble. Yoshi then kicked the sixth ninja in the chest as he tried to punch him, sending him crashing into the cage, breaking it as it was knocked over.

_"My master battled honourably."_

The ninja got up as Splinter watched while getting out from the rubble, and then Yoshi broke free of the fifth's grip, and then sent him flying into a small table, knocking it over and breaking an antique vase as it did. He then turned to Hun, who then fired two cables at him out of some hand-held weapon, which then wrapped around Yoshi's left hand. One of the Foot then fired another two out of another of the weapon's, which wrapped around Yoshi's other arm, while another Foot did the same, his wrapping around Yoshi's right leg. Another Foot Ninja then fired another two out of another of the weapons, which wrapped around Yoshi's other leg, stretching his arms and legs out.

_"But through their dishonourable ways, the Foot Ninja overpowered him."_

Hun and the three ninjas then fired electric bursts out of the cables, which shocked Yoshi so much, he closed his eyes in pain.

"Ahhh!" he groaned.

Splinter turned away, as he couldn't bare the sight of such torture.

Hun and the three ninjas kept up the torture - which Hun grinned at - but then stopped, and then Yoshi fell backwards and groaned as one of the Foot held him up.

_"Then, the Shredder entered."_

Shredder - wearing sliver Japanese style armour, a metal kabuto helmet, and gauntlets along his arms, legs, shoulders, and his left hand - walked into the room, past one of his knocked out ninjas. Splinter looked up at them all as the Foot held Yoshi up in front of their master.

_"They accused my master of working for their enemies."_

Splinter then ran off to hide, when Shredder raised his left hand, giving Hun and the Foot an order.

_"They wanted information."_

Yoshi backed away slightly - the Foot having let him go, but not by the cables. Hun and the three with the cables then sent another electric shock, torturing him some more.

"Ooh! Ahh! Ahh!" he groaned.

_"They were relentless."_

Splinter jumped over a box, and then peeked out from behind the downed table, when Hun then threw Yoshi onto the floor, landing on his chest.

_"But my master only said one thing."_

"He who lives without honour, will end without honour." Yoshi quoted weakly.

He then fell onto his chest weakly.

"This is a waste of time!" Shredder growled. "Finish him!"

Hun then brought out the sword from its holder, which made Splinter look horrified.

_"I tried to save my master."_

Splinter ran as fast as he could, then jumped onto Hun's knee, and then to his face as he raised his sword, and then scratched him on the cheek.

"Ahh!" Hun cried, dropping the sword and then he fell to his knees as he touched his cheeks.

He then growled as he picked Splinter up and threw him out of a nearby window.

_"My efforts were in vain, though I did leave my mark."_

Hun touched the place Splinter had scratched him, leaving three scars on his cheek.

"Agh! I will finish you myself!" Shredder growled, walking over to Yoshi.

Splinter climbed up to the window's edge, and watched helplessly as Shredder raised his gauntlet up, and then sliced Yoshi in the face with it, killing him as Splinter closed his eyes.

_"The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me..."_

Splinter let one of his hands go off the windows edge, and then hanged there helplessly with the other.

_"..from the world."_

He then let go with his other hand, and then fell onto a garbage bag, and then into a puddle of water in an alleyway.

_"Not long after that, I found you my children, and you all know the rest."_

**(End flashback)**

The Turtles were all shocked and saddened by the story, and were disgusted by how heartless the Shredder was, and how he'd nearly convinced Leo he was a good guy.

"I never told you all this, because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred." their father explained. "I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart. But now, you need to know who Saki - the Shredder - really is. He serves no great purpose, he fights no great evil, he_ is_ great evil. Any endeavour he undertakes, he does for his own selfish gain."

"Man. I am such an idiot!" Leo said, hitting his knee in frustration.

"I could've told you that." Mikey said, elbowing him playfully in the side.

"You really are, bro." Elisa remarked jokingly.

"You've been played, big bro." Cath said.

"He saw you coming a mile away." Donnie said.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Raph questioned.

Leo cracked his knuckles. "Shredder wants an answer, I think we should give him one, Turtle style." he answered, punching his fist.

The others all turned to him and nodded, knowing what he was thinking, and then they all turned and bowed to their sensei, who bowed back at them.

* * *

The next night, the six Turtles all landed on the same building Leo had met the Shredder in, and then a group of his Foot Ninja appeared on the other side - some with their swords out. The Turtles - minus Leo as he was holding Shredder's sword - brought their weapons out, and then they all stared at the Foot as they brought their weapons out, and then it started to rain.

"Tell your boss the answer is 'no', and he can have his sword back." Leo said, throwing the sword away.

The sword went right over the Foot Ninja's heads, and then got lodged into a fan blade.

Leo then brought his Katanas out and then crossed them over his face. "Let's dance?!" he hissed, as the rain got heavier.

The Foot then all charged in at the six of them, who then did the same.

Leo ran straight through about four of them, knocking their swords away with his own as he did.

Raph blocked an attack from two of them with both his Sai's, then kicked one away, and then moved his leg and kicked the other away.

Cath ducked as one tried to hit her with his sword and then hit him in the chest with her Tonfa, and then spun around and butterfly kicked him and another right behind him.

Elisa turned around and saw herself surrounded by four, then blocked ones slice with her Kamas and then roundhouse kicked it in the chest. She then jumped as another two tried to hit her, getting behind them as she did, and then she split kicked them both in the back, knocking them down and onto the fourth.

"Check it out." Mikey said, spinning his Nunchucks as a bunch of the ninjas came towards him. "Nunchucks are not only good for playing the drums."

He quickly whacked the ninjas in the chest one-by-one with his Nunchucks, sending them all flying away like they were baseballs.

"But they're also good..." Mikey went on, as he turned around to see Donnie running towards him. "..for giving a leg up to a fellow turtle."

He held his Nunchucks out, and then used them to boost Donnie into the air, who then landed in the middle of a circle made up of at least eight of the Foot.

"You said it, brother! But a Bo Staff certainly comes in handy, when a Teenage Turtle finds himself in the middle of a circle of angry, ugly enemy ninjas." Donnie said, as he spun his Bo around, and then quickly knocked the eight ninjas down.

"You guys still going on about weapons? Weren't you listing to Master Splinter?" Leo questioned, before slicing up three of the ninja's swords, and then knocked them away. "It's not the weapon that matters, it's the ninja who wields it."

They all put their weapons away, and then looked at all the knocked out Foot Ninja.

"Well, all in a day's work." Donnie quoted.

"Turtles rule!" they all cheered, Mikey and Donnie high-threeing each other, Raph and Leo hitting their shells together, while Elisa and Cath bumped their arms each other's.

Just then, Hun came onto the roof by smashing open the door leading into the building.

"Not him again!" Donnie complained.

"We've beat him before, we can do it again." Leo told the others.

"Yeah." Raph agreed.

"I've been looking for to this re-match." Hun admitted, cracking his knuckles.

The Turtles all brought out their weapons again.

"Bring it, if you've got the guts?!" Leo dared, crossing his swords over his face.

"Ahh!" Hun yelled, as thunder went off in the sky, and then he charged at the Turtles.

"Yah!" they all shouted, charging at him.

Hun then jumped and punched Donnie right in the chest, which sent him slamming onto the roof near its edge. Raph then tried to slice him by the legs, but missed as he jumped, then dodged as Raph sent a kick at him, but then spun around and tripped him up. Elisa then jumped and tried to slice him with both her Kamas, but missed as punched her right in the chest as she tried to knocking her over towards Donnie.

Cath then tried to hit him in the chest with her Tonfas, but missed as he dodged, and then he kicked her in the shell, knocking her away from him. Leo then sent a kick at him, but he grabbed his foot and flung him away from him. Mikey then tried to whack him with his Nunchucks, but missed as he dodged, and then he grabbed Mikey and picked him up, and then threw him over to Donnie and Elisa, landing on both of them.

Cath then jumped and managed to kick him in the back, making him loose his balance slightly, but then when she tried to kick him again, he got around her, and then punched her hard on the shell, sending her towards the others. Raph then jumped and wrapped one arm around his neck while hitting him on the head with the other, but then he grabbed Raph's arm and slammed him face-first onto the roof. He then slammed him again - this time on his shell - and then again - only on his chest.

Leo got up and looked horrified as Hun was about to punch Raph right in the chest while holding him up. He then growled angrily and jumped up and kicked Hun right in the chest, knocking him away and forcing him to let Raph go.

Hun growled as he turned back to Leo, but then spotted the sword in the fan blade and smiled. He got up and pulled the sword out of the fan blade, then took it out of its holder, and then charged back at Leo.

He tried to slice Leo over the head with it, but Leo blocked it with one of his swords, then tried to slice him with both of his, but he blocked it. Hun then tried to slice him by the legs, but missed as he jumped, then dodged a kick from him, and then dodged another slice from him. Leo then blocked another slice with both his swords, then ducked under another slice, and then jumped to avoid another, getting behind Hun as he did and then kicked him in the back.

Hun stumbled towards the roof's window, but then quickly charged back at Leo, and managed to knock both his swords out of his hands. Hun then aimed his sword right at Leo's face as his five siblings watched in horror behind him.

"No! Leo!" Raph cried loudly.

"Get outta there!" Elisa cried.

Leo backed away from Hun.

"Get back!" Donnie cried.

"Move!" Cath cried.

Hun raised the sword over his head, ready to strike.

"Look out!" Mikey shouted.

Leo flipped himself forward, and then sent a series of kicks into Hun's stomach, which then knocked him right through the roof's window and onto the floor of the room beneath it. He groaned painfully, as the sword fell in right after him, and just missed his face by mere inches.

Leo turned away from him as Donnie, Mikey and Cath all walked towards him, and then Donnie and Mikey wrapped one of his arms around themselves.

"Ah, I think we'll sleep well tonight." Mikey said.

"That was not easy." Donnie remarked.

"You okay, bro?" Cath asked, going into doctor mode.

"I'm fine, Cath." Leo assured.

Donnie and Mikey let go of Leo, as Raph and Elisa both came over to them - carrying one of Leo's swords each.

"Here, bro." Raph said.

"Thanks, guys." Leo thanked, taking the swords from them, and then put them back into their holders.

Unknown to any of them, the same two men from yesterday, had been watching them all battle both the Foot and Hun. The one with the small piece of black hair held his left arm up, and brought up the hologram of the council.

_"Your report?" _the woman asked.

**(Unknown building)**

The three members sat in the chairs and looked up at a holographic image of the man.

_"Council members, it appears the Turtles are against him." _the man reported.

"Good." the skinny one said. "Yet it remains..."

"..to be seen of the enemy..." the woman added.

"..of our enemy is our friend." the chubby one finished.

**(The building)**

_"Monitor them further..."_ the woman instructed.

_"..and keep us informed." _the chubby one finished.

On the other rooftop, the six Turtles decided to call it a night.

"Come on, guys." Leo told his siblings. "Let's go home."

As they were about to leave through, they all stopped when more Foot Ninja showed up.

"Oh, shell!" Leo cursed.

The new arriving Foot Ninja appeared right in front of them, preventing them from leaving. The six of them then took their weapons back out, then the Foot did the same, before jumping out of the way, and then the Shredder himself showed up - dressed up in the same armour he wore when he killed Master Yoshi - and stared at the six of them. The Turtles all got ready to fight, as lighting went off in the sky, and the Shredder took a few steps forward.

"Those who are not with me, are against me!" he roared angrily. "And, I crush anyone who stands against me!"

He raised his arms above his head as more lighting went off in the sky.


	11. The Shredder Strikes Part 2

On the rooftop, the six Turtles were staring at the Shredder and a bunch of his Foot Ninja.

_Leo: Well, it took me a while but, I've manged to see Oroku Saki for what he really is; the Shredder._

The Shredder raised his arms up angrily as lighting went off in the sky behind him.

_Of course to get to this point..._

A bunch of Foot Ninja landed in front of the Turtles.

_..we had to fight a bunch of Foot Ninja, which wasn't easy._

Leo ran straight through about four of them, knocking their swords away with his own as he did. Cath ducked as another tried to hit her with his sword. Mikey whacked a bunch of them in the chest one-by-one with his Nunchucks.

Hun then showed up by the roof exit, and then growled as he punched his fists down, before he and the Turtles charged at each other.

_Then we had to go up against Hun again..._

Hun jumped and punched Donnie right in the chest, which sent him slamming onto the roof near its edge. He then pulled the sword out of its holder and then charged at Leo.

_..defiantly not easy._

Leo flipped himself forward, and then sent a series of kicks into Hun's stomach, which then knocked him right through the roof's window and onto the floor of the room beneath it.

The Shredder and his Foot Ninja kept staring at the Turtles.

_But the_ real _nightmare, is about to begin._

Lighting went off in the sky, as the Shredder crossed his arms over.

_Now we have to face the Shredder, and something tells me, this is really not going to be easy._

* * *

The Turtles stared at Shredder and his Foot Ninja with their weapons out as lighting went off in the rainy sky.

"The time for games has ended. No more charades." Shredder said evilly, taking his helmet off, revealing he really was Oroku Saki underneath.

The Turtles didn't move or flitch as they kept staring at him.

"You see me as I am, and it will be the last thing you'll ever see." Saki declared.

He grinned evilly at them before putting his helmet back on.

"Prepare to face your destiny, and your doom." he warned, crossing his fists over.

"Well...he's your friend, Leo." Donnie said nervously.

"And...he's certainly has a strong sense of style." Mikey admitted. "I mean, nice outfit."

"I won't argue there, bro." Elisa admitted in agreement.

"Yeah, but something tells me he didn't get all dressed up for nothing." Raph snarled.

"So what do you think this is, Leo?" Cath asked nervously.

"Guys, we're in for the fight of our lives." Leo gulped.

"Foot Ninja, attack!" Shredder ordered, holding his right arm downwards diagonally.

The Foot Ninja then jumped past him and charged at the Turtles.

"Destroy them!" their master ordered.

The Turtles then all jumped in at the Foot.

Leo turned and split kicked two as they came at him, knocking them back.

Donnie ducked as one tried to slice his head off, then jumped behind him as he tried to slice him again, before hitting him in the back with his Bo, knocking it down.

Elisa blocked ones sword with her Kamas and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him right into another as he charged at her.

Cath ducked as one tried to slice her with his sword, but then she whacked him in the chest with one of her Tonfas, and then kicked him away from her.

Raph blocked ones sword with one of his Sai's, and then roundhouse kicked him in the chest, knocking him away.

Mikey stared at three while spinning his Nunchucks around, when the Shredder jumped at him from his right and kicked him in the side.

"Whooaaa!" he yelped, as he skidded across the roof on his shell.

Shredder then turned to his left and saw Leo kicked one of his Ninjas in the chest. Leo turned to another one, which then ducked as the Shredder jumped and kicked him right in the chest. He landed on his chest, but pulled himself up as he skidded along the roof as two ninjas jumped over him, and then back flipped onto his feet.

Elisa blocked ones sword with her one of her Kamas, before kicking it in the chest as she back flipped, but then the Shredder jumped at her from behind and kicked her in the shell, sending her flying across the rooftop.

Donnie spun his Bo around in a circle as he moved towards two of the Foot, who moved back as he did. Once he got close to them, his Bo hit them both and knocked them back, but then the Shredder showed up behind him on his left. He stopped spinning his Bo, just as Shredder grabbed the end of it and threw him away.

"Whoaaaa!" he yelped.

He landed on his shell, and then gasped as another Foot jumped down to slice him with his sword, but then Raph showed up and blocked the sword with his Sais.

"Watch your back, Brainiac!" Raph grunted, lifting the sword up as Donnie rolled away.

"Isn't that what you're for, Raph." Donnie smirked, before jumping away.

Raph then managed to knocking the ninja's sword out of his hands, sending it flying across the roof towards Mikey - who was spinning his Nunchucks at another ninja - and Cath blocked another's sword with her Tonfas.

"Cathy, row-ridge!" Mikey shouted.

Cath ducked as the sword came flying at her, which then caused it to hit a power generator, which then blew up, causing the building to catch fire.

Donnie and Elisa then both jumped backwards as two Foot Ninjas jumped after them. Donnie then jumped behind one with his Bo, as Elisa ducked to avoid a slice from the other's sword, then Donnie whacked his in the chest with his staff, while Elisa kicked hers in the chest.

The fire quickly spread all over the rooftop, and then ended up near Leo and Raph as they stared at the Shredder. Leo and the Shredder stared at each other angrily, and then Shredder jumped at both him and Raph. Both Turtles then jumped at him, but he split kicked them both, knocking them down on either side of him, as the fire got bigger.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the lair, Splinter opened the door to his room.

"My children, I have been in deep mediation regrading the Shredder, and..." he said.

He looked around and saw none of his children anywhere in the lair.

"Not here?" he gasped.

He sighed as he turned and walked towards Donnie's workshop.

"I can't even take a few minutes for mediation without those kids running off." he sighed.

He found a note on Donnie's desk and picked it up, and saw it said they were out training, but he knew something was up.

"Hmmm... What was the one thing I did not want them to do?" he wondered, starching his ear as he tried to remember. "Face the Shredder! I am sure that's what they have done!"

He put the note down and grabbed his walking stick, and was about to walk towards the elevator, when he noticed the remote control for the Battle Shell on Donnie's desk. He picked it up and then walked towards the elevator shaft as it opened up.

"I must find my children." he said.

* * *

Back on the burning rooftop, Leo and Raph were still fighting the Shredder, while the others were still fighting the Foot.

Mikey spun one of his Nunchucks around before kicking one right in the chest, sending him flying. Another one then jumped and kicked him away, but he landed right on top of two Donnie was facing, knocking them out.

"Nice landing." Donnie remarked.

"They don't call me 'Air Mikey' for nothing." Mikey joked, as Donnie pulled him up.

Elisa glared at one ninja in front of her as it charged at her, but then turned around to see another charging in behind her. When they both got close, Elisa jumped up - getting them to stop and look up - and then she split kicked them both as she came down, knocking them both out.

Raph then jumped at Shredder, who dodged it and then kicking him in the shell - knocking him into Cath as she turned to him, and then Shredder kicked Leo right in the chest, knocking him towards the edge of the rooftop. Once Leo's shell hit the edge of the roof, part of it cracked open, and his swords fell out of his hands, then down the building, before bouncing off a car and onto the road.

Four ninjas then came at Leo and grabbed him as he tried to get up.

"Ahh!" he gasped.

He tried to break free of the ninja's grips, when he saw Shredder walk right through the fire in front of him.

"I will finish you first!" he announced with a laugh, holding his gauntlet up.

Before he could strike however, the building began to collapse.

"What?!" he exclaimed, turning around.

Donnie kicked a ninja in the chest, knocking him over the fire as it spread through the building. Two more ninjas jumped as the fire came towards them, and then moved right towards Shredder, Leo and the four that had him.

"Ahhhh!" Leo screamed.

The ninjas let go of Leo and scattered away as he backed away towards the edge of the building. The fire kept moving closer to him, and then when it reached him, it knocked him off the building, causing him to fall off it and crash onto the roof of the car his swords were near.

Donnie ran to another edge of the building and jumped off it just before the fire reached him, and then he grabbed the top of a lamppost. He sweaty hand however, then caused him to slip off it, and then he landed on the road on his shell.

"Oohhh!" he moaned once he landed.

Raph and Cath both then fell off the roof in the same place and landed in a dumpster bin, which then closed once they did.

Elisa jumped off the roof before the fire reached her and grabbed the edge of the fire escape of the building across the street from it, before her sweaty hands caused her to slip from it, and then she landed on the street on her shell.

Donnie got up and moaned while rubbing his head, before he saw Mikey trying to lift up part of the building that had fallen on his left leg.

"I can't take you anywhere, Mikey." he exclaimed.

"Hey, I was trying to move, but the building just jumped out and attacked me!" Mikey argued.

"Let's get you outta there." Donnie sighed.

He put his Bo under the bottom of the rubble and lifted it up, freeing Mikey's leg.

"Ow. I think I hurt my ankle." Mikey moaned.

"Duh. Come on, I'll help you." Donnie said, wrapping his arm around Mikey as he took his Bo.

They both began to walk away from the building as more rubble began to fall from it, but before they got into the street, they turned around.

"Oh, man." Mikey gulped.

"Uh-oh." Donnie muttered.

They both then saw the Shredder walk right through a fiery door, and his armour didn't even get burnt.

"Tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"I wish I could, Mikey." Donnie gulped, as a bunch of Foot Ninja appeared on either side of their master. "I wish I could."

The Foot Ninja all bowed.

"Find the Turtles." Shredder instructed. "They cannot be far. Do not allow them to escape."

Nearby sirens caused him to gasp.

"Foot Ninja, disappear!" he ordered. "Report to me when you find them! I want to finish them myself."

He and the ninja around him all scattered away, and then those in front of the building ran off just as Fire Engines and Police Cars showed up.

Leo peeked out from the car he was behind, but then ducked back down as two Foot Ninja jumped over him.

"Gotta find Raph, Elisa, Don, Cath and Mikey." he realised quietly.

He picked his swords up and then walked over to a nearby subway staircase.

"Gotta regroup." he muttered.

He put his swords away and then jumped onto the subway stairs, before peeking out to see the same two ninjas landed near the car.

"But I'm not much good to my siblings if those guys find me first." he told himself quietly, before moving back into the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, another three Foot Ninja all landed near the dumpster Raph and Cath had fallen into, and then began looking around. Both Cath and Raph then lifted up the dumpster lid with their heads and saw the Foot running away to search another area.

"Man, if those Foot goons don't finish us off, the stink of this dumpster will." Raph whispered disgustingly.

"I know. Sheesh!" Cath whispered back. "Come on, we'd better find the others."

They both climbed out of the dumpster, then Raph picked up a banana peel he saw on his shoulder, and then threw it away before they both went off to find the others.

* * *

Elisa meanwhile hid in the shadows of an alleyway as three Foot Ninja began searching around.

"I wonder how many of these guys there are?" she whispered to herself. "Since they came out of nowhere there must be hundreds or so."

When the Foot Ninja left to search the street nearby, Elisa came out of the shadows, and then jumped from one wall to another until she got to the rooftops.

"I've gotta find the others and make sure they're okay." she told herself, before she ran along the roof she was on.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey kept walking down the street they were on slowly - Mikey moaning in pain.

"Ah... Don, we need to go back." Mikey said.

"I...I know, but you're in no condition to fight, Mikey." Donnie argued, although he was worried about the others.

They rested for a minute by a lamppost before carrying on.

"Let's get your ankle wrapped up and then we'll start looking for the others." Donnie said.

"Oh, where's Cath when you need her?" Mikey groaned. "She's the doctor in the family."

"I know. I'll do the best I can, and then when we find Cath she can properly patch it up." Donnie promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo was sitting on top of another lamppost, when four Foot Ninja landed in the street below him, and then began looking around, which made him growl slightly.

Elisa meanwhile ran along a rooftop nearby, but then stopped and hid herself when she saw Leo staring at the Foot. When Leo spotted her, she motioned for him to come here, and then he jumped over onto the rooftop and hid himself.

"You hear something?" one of the Foot asked.

"No, I didn't." a second replied.

"You must have imagined it." a third assumed.

The first scratched the back of his head before they kept searching.

Leo and Elisa then ran back along the rooftop Elisa came from, and then jumped onto another before stopping.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. You?" Elisa asked.

Leo nodded. "You seen the others?" he asked.

"No, I haven't." Elisa replied regretfully. "The fire must've been so big, we might have fallen off a different part of the building each."

"It's possible." Leo summed up. "Come on, we better find them."

Elisa nodded, and then they ran on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donnie and Mikey were now walking through an alleyway, but then stopped behind a dumpster.

"Let's rest for a second." Donnie said.

He then gasped as he turned to his right, and saw the Shredder and two of his Foot Ninjas at the end.

"It's the Shredder!" he whispered, panic in his voice.

"And some of his little friends." Mikey added, looking down the other end of the ally. "Look?"

Donnie turned to where Mikey was looking, and saw another three Foot Ninja at the end, trapping them both. They both looked up and saw a fire escape right above them, and then jumped up as Donnie grabbed it, as the Shredder and all five Foot Ninja walked down the ally. When all six of them got to the middle however, they saw no sign of either Mikey and Donnie, as the ninjas surrounded their master.

"Nothing?" he questioned in shock, raising his gauntlet up. "Keep searching!"

The Foot all turned around and walked down the ally - three down one way and two down the other.

Unknown to Shredder and his goons, Donnie was peeking out at them through a bathroom window he and Mikey were both in, before he turned to his brother - who was sitting on the side of the bathtub.

"My ankle's killing me." Mikey complained, looking at it as it rested on his other knee. "You better leave me here. I'll only slow you down."

"Can that noise, Mikey." Donnie said, as he opened a cabinet up and began looking through it. "It's just a sprained ankle. We need to wrap it properly until we can find Cath."

He turned around while putting his hand to his chin and began to think. An idea snapped into his head when he saw a pair of stockings hanging from the shower rail, and then he clicked his fingers. He took the stockings off the rail, and began to wrap them around Mikey's sprained ankle, when Mikey spotted a back scrub.

"While you're doing that, I'll just bush my long flowing locks." he joked, as he rubbed it against his head.

Donnie looked up at him as he finished bandaging up Mikey's ankle. "Nice." he said sarcastically, unamused.

They both turned as the bathroom door opened, and a boy around the age of seven rubbed his eyes, before seeing both of them. The boy lowered his mouth in shock as Donnie and Mikey both stared at him.

"Shush." Donnie shushed, putting his finger to his lips.

"Mom! Mom!" the boy called, turning right and running out of the room. "There's two giant Turtles in the bathroom, and one of them's got your stockings!"

Donnie and Mikey both blushed nervously as they turned to each other.

The boy led his mom into the bathroom.

"See, mom?! See?" he said.

When they both looked, they saw no sign of either Donnie or Mikey. The boy's mother folded her arms and looked at him in annoyance.

"But they were right here. I swear!" the boy swore.

Unknown to him, Donnie and Mikey had sneaked out just before he brought his mom to the bathroom, and both of them were now swinging along the clothesline outside to the other side of the alley.

* * *

In another alleyway, two Foot Ninjas walked down it while looking around, and then stopped and turned around just short of the shadows at the end.

One of them the sniffed and smelled something before turning to the other. "Something around here really stinks." he complained.

"Don't look at me." the other said, shaking his head.

Raph then came out of the shadows, and then bashed their heads together, knocking them both out as the fell to the ground.

"Smooth, Raphie." Cath remarked, folding her arms as she came out of the shadows.

Raph then sniffed his armpits to see if he smelled. "I don't smell that bad? Do I?" he asked.

"Well, I know it's not me." Cath swore, sniffing her own armpits.

Before either of them could continue the conversation, two grey hands came out of the shadows behind them. One of the hands grabbed each of their shells, and then pulled them back into the shadows before they could react.

They both struggled against their captive, before he let them go, and they both gasped when they saw it was Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" Raph gasped.

"Sensei!" Cath gasped.

"Shush." Splinter shushed.

"The others, we got separated." Cath explained quietly.

"Come, we must find them." Splinter told them, before they left the alley.

* * *

Down another alley, a bunch of the Foot had spotted Leo and Elisa and had drawn them both back to the end of it - both of which had their weapons out. They both gritted their teeth as they got ready to fight, when one of the two men who'd been watching them from earlier - the one with the blue-hair - landed in the middle of the Foot, making them all to him.

The man smiled as he looked up at the two Turtles, while bringing out a sword from his trench coat, and then the Foot all gasped. Leo and Elisa both held their mouths open wide as the stranger's sword lit up bright blue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donnie and Mikey walked into another alleyway - the same one where they'd first battled both the Foot and the Purple Dragons - breathing hard as they were getting tired, when three figures jumped down from the shadows in front of them. Donnie put Mikey down and then took his Bo out, ready to fight, when the figures came out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be Raph, Cath and Splinter.

"Ah." Donnie sighed happily. "Am I glad to see you guys."

"We're heard you two miles away." Raph explained.

Raph's attention then turned to Mikey to moaned in pain, and then he couched down when Cath noticed the stockings on his foot.

"You patch him up?" she asked Donnie.

"The best I could." he replied.

"Mikey, you okay?" Raph asked frantically.

"I don't know it I can make it!" Mikey moaned, his eyes starting to close. "Raph, is that you? The lights...the lights are turning out. It's all going dark. Tell Raph…tell Raph…"

"I'm right here, Mikey..." Raph assured worriedly, touching his youngest brother's shoulder. "I-I-I-I'm right here next to you."

"You tell Raph; he's always been..." Mikey said, before he opened his eyes. "..a big cheese head."

Raph growled at Mikey's joke, not happy at all.

"Psyche. I can't believe you fell for that!" Mikey laughed. "Oh, the lights are turning out. Ha, ha!"

"I'll turn your lights out for real, wise-guy!" Raph growled, as he went to punch him.

"Raphael! Michelangelo! Quiet down!" Splinter hissed. "If we could hear you, so could the Foot Ninja. We must move more quickly than this."

"We cloud always leave Mikey behind." Raph suggested with a smirk.

"Hey!" Mikey said offended.

"I'll take a look at his ankle and see how it is." Cath told them, walking towards Mikey.

Donnie searched his belt for something and then began to panic. "I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell, or I could get it..." he said.

"Here." Splinter said, taking it out of his kimono.

"Prefecto, sensei. Looks like..." Donnie grinned, before turning to the end of the alley, and saw a bunch of Foot Ninja there. "..we're surrounded."

Cath got up and gulped. "You're right there, Don." she gulped, pointing behind him.

Donnie turned around and saw she was right, as even more Foot Ninja were behind them, and then all of them closed in on Splinter and the four Turtles.

"I'll take a look at your ankle afterwards, Mike." Cath promised, bringing her Tonfas out.

Donnie brought his Bo out and turned to Splinter. "Master Splinter, use the remote! Get the Battle Shell!" he instructed.

The Foot then jumped at them all, as Donnie spun his Bo around and then jumped at them. Cath then did the same, and then so did Raph after he brought out his Sais, while Splinter pressed a button on the remote.

**(The warehouse)**

Smoke came out of the Battle Shell's mufflers, and then the headlights came up briefly, but nothing else happened.

**(The alleyway)**

"Hmm..." Splinter muttered, as he tried again.

Cath blocked a ninja's Bo with her Tonfas, and then kicked it in the chest, knocking her into the chest another one, knocking them out.

**(The warehouse)**

The Battle Shell backed away slightly, but then crashed into something.

**(The alleyway)**

Splinter looked at the remote in annoyance.

Raph ran towards three of the Foot, then punched one as he turned around, then kicked the second, then blocked the third's sword with his Sais, before throwing it over him.

Splinter tried the remote again.

**(The warehouse)**

A satellite came out of the roof of the Battle Shell, but then came back down slightly before it rose again. It closed in on the Battle Shell, but then flipped up and down, before it stopped altogether.

**(The alleyway)**

Splinter groaned in annoyance.

Donnie jumped towards a few of the Foot, then jumped again and landed behind two of them. He the spun around and whacked one in the back of the legs, knocking him out, then bashed the other in the chest with it. He then blocked a third's sword with his Bo, and then spun around and whacked him in the chest with his shell, sending him flying to a support beam, knocking another down who was on the platform above it.

He smiled at his performance, before turning to Splinter - who was still struggling to get the Battle Shell, as he didn't know which button to press.

Donnie then blocked at attack from one with a Kama, and then he roundhouse kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

Cath did two backwards handsprings as one ninja tried to slice her with his sword, before she jumped and rammed him in the chest with her Tonfas, knocking him out.

Raph landed near Splinter and Mikey, before he sliced another's sword in half with one of his Sai's.

Splinter pressed another button on the remote.

**(The warehouse)**

The Battle Shell's six-hole rocket launcher came up - some coming out of the holes - and then closed itself.

**(The alleyway)**

Splinter pressed another few buttons in annoyance.

**(The warehouse)**

A missile came out of the Battle Shell's roof, then moved up and down slightly as if it was aiming at something, before it went back into the Battle Shell.

**(The alleyway)**

Splinter pressed more of the buttons, starting to get really angry.

**(The warehouse)**

Smoke came out of the Battle Shell's engines and boosters, but nothing else happened.

**(The alleyway)**

"Donatello, here." Splinter said, having enough as he held the remote out, before Donnie landed beside him. "I will fight, you will drive."

Donnie took the remote, and then Splinter began to fight the rest of the Foot with Raph and Cath.

He landed between two of them, then whacked the one behind him, before whacking the one in front of him. He then whacked another as it came at him with two swords, then whacked a fourth in the chest, knocking him back. He spun his walking stick around, and then hit a fifth in the chest as it came up behind him, before he spun around and then hit a sixth.

"Activating remote!" Donnie said, before pressing the_ red_ button it.

**(The warehouse)**

The door opened up, and then the Battle Shell dashed right out at fast speed, then turned right once it reached the rode.

**(The alleyway)**

Splinter whacked another Foot Ninja in the chest, then whacked another in the head, and then whacked a number of others one at a time, sending them flying. Once they were all knocked out, he held his stick up with satisfaction, while Raph and Cath both held their mouths open in disbelief.

"Master Splinter..." Cath said, as the Foot all moaned.

"..you kicked butt." Raph finished in amazement.

* * *

Back in the other alleyway, Leo and Elisa kept their eyes fixed on the man with the glowing sword, but now had their teeth gritted, ready to fight if need be. The man however, then sliced one of the Foot's swords in half, and then did the same with one carrying a Bo. He then sent a slice at a third, slicing his sword up as he hit the ground, then he kicked a fourth, and then hit a fifth in the face with his fist as it came up behind him.

Both Turtles held their mouths open in disbelief as they saw the man take out the rest of the Foot easily, before he held the last one up by the collar. The man then dropped the ninja, then turned off his sword and walked towards Leo and Elisa as he put it back in his trench coat.

"Okay...this is new." Leo admitted, as they both backed away.

"You're definitely a ninja, but you're _not_ one of them." Elisa commented.

"I am simply a guardian." the man explained. "Beyond that, I cannot tell anything more."

"That's pretty helpful." Leo remarked sarcastically.

"I am sorry, but I cannot reveal everything to you now." the man explained regretfully.

"Well, can't you tell us a little then, 'cause we're still confused." Elisa told him.

"Well, just know that you both are caught up in a battle, that is bigger than you both can imagine." the man explained.

"I pretty much heard that already from Oroku Saki." Leo said, not convinced.

"Yes. It is the _only _truth that the Shredder told you. But know this, by rejecting the Shredder and his evil, you've both made an ally this day." the man explained, holding his hand out.

Leo smiled and put his swords away, knowing he was telling the truth as he'd helped them, before shaking his hand. Elisa put her Kamas away and then did the same, knowing Leo was right on this one.

Meanwhile, Donnie was driving the Battle Shell through the city, but Splinter was backseat driving, which was starting to annoy them all.

"Slow down!" Splinter shouted. "You drive too quickly!"

Donnie then turned sharply to the left into an alleyway - the same one Leo, Elisa and the man were in, who then turned once they saw the headlights.

"And that turn was top sharp!" Splinter complained.

Donnie stopped the Battle Shell just short of Elisa and Leo, who then covered their eyes with their hands to block the light.

"Master Splinter, you've been driving backwards the whole way." Donnie groaned.

The driver's window rolled down, and then Donnie poked his head out.

"Hey, Leo, Ellie, you guys need a ride?" he asked.

"Sure. Guys, we'd like to introduce you to..." Leo began, but when he and Elisa turned around, they saw that the man had vanished.

"The mystery ninja." Elisa finished, a bit speechless.

* * *

Later, once they were both inside, all six siblings gathered together happily - Cath haven looked at Mikey's ankle and told him it would be alright in about a week or so.

"Good to see you, guys." Mikey admitted, as Donnie had his arm wrapped around Leo.

"We were all pretty worried." Donnie admitted, letting his older brother go.

"Yes, my children." Splinter said, walking towards them as they all turned to him. "But now, you are safe."

He then just slapped them all hard on the cheek, making them all touch the place he'd slapped them on.

"Ow!" Leo, Mikey and Cath gasped.

"Hey!" Donnie and Elisa complained.

"What was that for?!" Raph asked.

"For being so foolish. You should never have tried to face the Shredder alone. He is too powerful." Splinter explained sternly.

"You're telling me. I've got bruises that have got bruises." Donnie complained.

"Not to mention I almost cracked a rib." Elisa groaned.

"And did you see the way that Shredder walked right through that fire?" Leo asked, remembering the battle.

"Yeah. He's like, the Shreddintor or something!" Mikey said, sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"You have stirred the hornets' nest." Splinter explained. "He will not rest until he finds us."

"What should we do, Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

Splinter closed his eyes for a minute to think, before opening them again. "Let him find us." he answered.

The six Turtles all looked at each other confused.

"I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi." Splinter explained, lowering his eyebrows. "Now is the time."

"But...how do we let him find us, sensei?" Cath asked, looking confused.

"Sit still." Splinter answered.

"I don't know, Master Splinter." Mikey said, shaking his head. "Sitting still isn't one of our strong points."

Splinter looked at him sternly.

"Right, sitting still it is." Mikey said, deciding not to argue with his farther. "I like sitting still. Sitting still's good."

* * *

Later that night, the Battle Shell was parked outside a building with a huge water tower on its roof, when the Shredder and a bunch of his Foot arrived near it. Shredder walked towards it, and then slashed his gauntlet against one of the doors, before pointing up at the building's rooftop, which he assumed the Turtles were.

He was right, as all six of them were standing near the water tower, waiting for him to show up - with Splinter sitting on top of it in his mediation pose, when he opened his eyes.

All the Foot Ninja down on the street then jumped onto the rooftop, and then the Shredder followed them, who then raised his gauntlet up.

"Dude." Mikey muttered.

Shredder then lowered his eyes angrily as he stared at all six of the Turtles - who all stared right back at him.

"Let the butt kicking begin." Raph snarled.

The Turtles all brought their weapons out - Leo, Donnie and the girls spinning theirs as they did - and then they all got ready to fight.

"Foot Ninja, attack!" Shredder ordered.

The Foot Ninja then all charged at the Turtles, who then charged back at them all. They then all blocked an attack from one each, and then Donnie put his Bo down on the roof while bending over it, and then kicked one in the chest, sending him flying off the roof.

"Remember, my children, even the mighty oak before the raging storm winds." Splinter said.

Mikey jumped over a ninja as it came at him, and then hit him in the back with his fists. "Huh?" he muttered in confusion.

Splinter sighed while shaking his head. "Be careful, and do not be overconfident!" he instructed.

Raph then pinned two of the ninjas down by running towards them, and then tackled them like a football player. He then ducked as a third tried to whack him with a Bo, but then he kicked him right in the chest, knocking him out.

Elisa blocked an attack from two with swords with her Kamas, then lifted her leg up and kicked the one on her left, before moving it back to kick the other, knocking them down.

Leo jumped onto a ninja's head, then jumped onto another while dodging past two more, and then split kicked another two right in the chest, knocking them out.

Cath ducked as one with a sword tried to slice her, before she whacked it in the chest with one of her Tonfas, and then spun around and roundhouse kicked it in the chest, before she turned around and kicked another in the chest, knocking him down.

Mikey spun one of his Nunchucks as one tried to whack him with a Bo, but then he twisted his Nunchuck over the Bo, and then kicked the ninja with his busted ankle.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain, as he jumped on his good ankle.

Another ninja came up behind him, but then he spun around and tackled it with his bad ankle, knocking it onto the first.

"Ow!" he cried. "Ow!"

A third then came at him, but he kicked him right in the chest with his bad ankle.

"Ow, ow!" he cried, touching it. "Ow!"

He turned left just as the Shredder came at him, and roundhouse kicked him in the chest, sending him flying over to a support on the water tower.

"Owww!" he cried, touching his ankle.

His cry was so loud, a bunch of pigeons nearby flew off.

Donnie spun his Bo around as a ninja came towards him, and then hit him in mid-air as he jumped over him. Another then came charging at him from behind, but then he hit it right in the chest with his Bo, as he saw his shadow coming up at him. He then saw a third jump towards him with a sword, but he then blocked it and kicked him away while spinning his Bo.

Shredder then showed up behind him, ready to strike with his gauntlet, but before he could, Elisa jumped at him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying over Donnie. He landed on his hands, then used them to jumped up, then flipped himself in the air while spinning around, and then landed in the middle of some of his Foot Ninja.

"Get them!" he ordered.

They all charged at the Turtles, and then a few began throwing Shurikens at Leo, who deflected them all with his swords. He then backed away slightly as at least four came at him with swords. They then all tried to hit him with their swords, but he managed to block them all with his own, gritting his teeth as he did. He then knocked the swords back, and then spun around and kicked the ninjas away, sending them flying in different directions - one crashing into a the vent opener.

Donnie bent his Bo forward and pole vaulted towards one and tried to whack him with his Bo, but he blocked it with his own. He then blocked a whack from the ninja's Bo, before whacking it in the head. He then turned around as another tried to hit him with a sword - which then snapped as it hit his shell - and then he kicked it away, before he turned around again and blocked a third's Bo with his own.

"Hold your staff higher." Splinter instructed. "Sweep with the left foot from that position."

Donnie then tired to hit the ninja but missed as it ducked, then he turned around and tried to trip another up with his Bo, but missed as it ducked, before he blocked another attack from the first.

"Geez. Now you're backseat ninja-ing me..." Donnie complained, knocking the ninja away before turning to the other. "..Master Splinter."

He whacked the other ninja in the chest with his Bo, when Shredder landed in front of him. Shredder then sent three palm strikes at Donnie before punching him in the face, sending him flying against a wall near the water tower.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

Leo sent a number of slices at a ninja with two swords, but it blocked every attack as it backed away from him. Leo kept sending the attacks at him, before he managed to kick the ninja right in the chest, knocking him out. Shredder then jumped behind him, and then prepared to hit him with his gauntlet, and would've done if Raph hadn't spotted him.

"No!" he shouted, getting between them, and then blocked the gauntlet with his Sais.

He growled while gritting his teeth as he tried to push Shredder back, but then Shredder grabbed his belt and threw him over to Donnie - hitting the wall once he did.

Cath blocked a ninja's Bo with her Tonfas, and then kicked it away, when Shredder landed in front of her. She then tried to hit him, but he grabbed her right arm, and then snapped it below the elbow by bashing it against his leg - breaking it - and then he kicked her over to the wall where Donnie and Raph were.

Elisa jumped and kicked a ninja in the chest with both feet, and then spun around and tackled another. Shredder then showed up behind her as she turned around, and then he kicked her right in the chest, sending her flying towards Donnie, Raph and Mikey - hitting the wall as she did.

Mikey spun his Nunchucks around as he stared at four ninjas in front of him, when he turned and saw another two behind him.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He then whacked all six of them with his Nunchucks, knocking them all down as he grinned. Shredder then showed up behind him as his smile dropped - as he'd heard him - and then when he turned around, Shredder hit him with the palm of his hand in the face, sending him flying towards the others.

"Ow!" he moaned, as he hit the wall.

Leo ran and sliced one away with his swords, then turned and jumped towards another - kicking him as he did - but then saw Shredder in front of him. Shredder punched him in the face with his gauntlet hand, sending him flying towards the others as his swords skidded across the roof, and then he hit the wall.

All six of them gather together weakly - Cath clutching her broken arm - as the Shredder walked towards them, while his Foot Ninja crawled away to the other end of the roof - while Splinter watched.

Shredder raised his gauntlet up as the six Turtles looked at him worriedly, for they knew he wasn't going to show mercy. "None of you will leave here alive!" he declared, confirming their suspicions.

Splinter lowered his eyebrows in anger. "Shredder!" he shouted, jumping off the water tower. "Noooooo!"

He landed between his children and the Shredder - blocking his gauntlet with his walking stick once he did - and then stared at him angrily.

"You destroyed my family once! I will not allow that to happen again!" he swore.

Shredder growled angrily. "No man, or freak, can defeat me!" he growled, pushing Splinter back.

"That remains to be seen!" Splinter retorted, pushing him back.

He then ducked as Shredder tried to slice him, and then hit him in the back with his walking stick, before he jumped over to the bottom of the water tower. Splinter turned briefly around to the water tower, and then an idea came into his head, before he dared Shredder to attack him.

Shredder charged directly at him as he backed away behind some of the supports. Shredder then tried to stab him with his gauntlet, but missed as he dodged, then sent a kick at him, but missed as he dodged. Splinter then blocked another stab with his walking stick, followed by another kick, and then dodged another stab as he backed away from him, and then dodged a punch. He then jumped as Shredder tried to kick him in the leg, before ducking as he tried to slice him with his gauntlet, which nearly went through one of the support beams.

Splinter then ducked as Shredder tried again, this time the gauntlet going straight through the beam. He then jumped to another support beam, which Shredder then sliced open as he tried to slice him. As Splinter kept dodging the gauntlet, Shredder unknowingly cut loose all the support beams, until he noticed it started to wobble.

"This is for my Master Yoshi!" Splinter shouted.

He jumped up and then kicked one of the loose support beams. Shredder gasped as he turned to him, and then the water tower began to fall towards him - a bunch of pigeons flying off as it did. Water then began to come out of the tower as the Turtles climbed up the wall - Elisa helping Cath up as she only had one good arm - as Shredder ran away.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, as the water began to pour of him.

The tower then hit the roof and shattered, creating a tidal wave that knocked Shredder and all the Foot Ninja off the roof. While Shredder landed on the street, his Foot Ninja had either landed on or manged to grab hold of the fire escape, all of them moaning in pain. Shredder turned around and looked up and saw the water tower came flying right towards him, and then seemingly crushed him once it hit him.

Splinter and all his children looked down from the roof at what was left of the water tower.

"Master Splinter?" Leo asked, once they all saw Splinter had closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Mikey asked.

Splinter sighed. "Come. We have avenged my Master Yoshi." he said, before turning around, and then began to walk away. "Let us go home."

All six of his children then followed him.

"I'm all over that." Donnie sighed happily.

"Yeah." Raph agreed.

"Dido." Elisa sighed.

"I gotta tell ya, home never sounded so good." Leo sighed.

However, unknown to any of them, the Shredder's gauntlet then rose up out of the wreckage of the water tower, meaning that the battle between them and him, was not over yet.


	12. The Unconvicing Turtle Titian

**A/N: Neither Cath nor Elisa play an important role in this chapter.**

* * *

A full moon shined over New York City, and then a figure with a red cape and green shield ran across the rooftops.

_Mikey: No, you haven't tuned into the wrong show. That's me, Mikey, under the cape and_ cowl.

Mikey looks up and sees a man dressed in a white outfit with a blue cape fly through the air.

_The flying dude up in the sky, his name's Sliver Sentry._

Sliver Sentry flies off.

_We're in the middle of our first superhero team up tight team-up -_

Mikey brought out a grappling hook and spun it around.

_..he just doesn't know it yet._

Mikey threw the grappling hook - which wrapped around a billboard headlight - and then swung from the building onto another one.

_You think and Earthbound Turtle..._

He then ran along a bunch of buildings, as Sliver Sentry flew on past him.

_..like me would have a rough time keeping up with a guy who could sour through the sky like an eagle._

Mikey jumped onto another rooftop, but then stopped when he reached the edge of it, as he could only see the river.

_And you know what?_

He then turned around to see Sliver Sentry fly right past him and across the river.

_You'd be right._

* * *

Inside the city, a manhole cover was lifted up, and then Leo jumped out of it. Raph then followed as Leo made for the shadows nearby, then Elisa jumped out, then Donnie pressed his right hand against the ground to pull himself out, then Cath - whose right arm was now bandaged up - then jumped out after him, and then Mikey climbed out. They all jumped over a car and then hid in the shadows.

"Remember, the purpose of this training exercise is to master the way of invisibility." Leo reminded the others quietly.

The others nodded, and then they all ran down the street - Raph running onto to it briefly before jumping over a car. They hid in the shadows as they kept moving down the street, and then Leo and Elisa jumped onto a small newspaper stand, and then back onto the street.

"Haven't you noticed how much safer the streets are since we put the smackdown on that Shredder dude?" Mikey suddenly asked, getting the others to stop and turn to him - as he was in the rear. "Looks like we really accomplished something for the greater good."

The others all laughed at him.

"Greater good? Please." Leo laughed.

"What are you? Running for office?" Donnie joked.

"Or trying out for the police force?" Elisa laughed.

"Get over yourself already." Raph said, as they stopped laughing.

"Fine, make fun." Mikey said, unamused as the others laughed again. "But I still think we could be doing a whole lot more to help people."

Cath stopped laughing when she heard a siren going off. "You guys hear that?" she asked, getting the others to stop.

They all jumped into an alleyway, just as a police car went right past them. They all then peeked out behind a dumpster and saw more police cars following the one that went past them.

"I think we better see what this is about?" Elisa suggested.

"I agree." Leo nodded, before turning to Cath. "How's your arm?"

"Better than before." Cath replied, as it would still be awhile before it was fully fixed thanks to Shredder. "I'm sure I can handle climbing up the building."

"Right." Leo understood.

* * *

Later, all six of them were running along a rooftop towards a burning building, which the Fire Department were trying to put out. They all had a worried look on their faces when Mikey spotted a young girl trapped on the top floor.

On the ground, her parents were both looked terrified, worried what might happen to her.

"Oh, no." her dad said.

"You've gotta stay back!" the Fire Chief told them keeping the girl's mom back.

The girl inside began to cough up some smoke.

"Hey, look! We gotta help that kid!" Mikey gasped.

He was about to jump off the building when Leo and Elisa grabbed him.

"Hang on, bro!" Elisa said sternly. "The Fire Department's already got it covered."

"And besides, we'd get spotted." Leo pointed out.

"But we could..." Mikey argued, as Donnie, Raph and Cath all looked up at the sky.

"Don't worry, Mikey. It's covered." Donnie assured.

"But what if they can't get her in time?" Mikey argued frantically.

"Then he will." Raph said, pointing at the sky.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"See for yourself, bro." Cath said.

Mikey looked up, and a figure dressed all in white - with a blue cape - came flying down from the sky, before he stopped when he came to the moon.

"Wow." he said in amazement.

The figure the sored down towards the building.

"It's _really_ him." Mikey said, as the man picked up the girl. "Sliver Sentry!"

The window the girl was in the exploded, then Sliver Sentry flew down towards the ground, and then put the girl down, as her parents ran towards her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried.

"My baby!" her mother sighed happily, as they all hugged each other.

"Oh, you're safe." her father sighed, picking her up.

The building then exploded again, causing people to scream as they all looked up at it.

"Stand back!" Sliver Sentry told the fireman.

He rose up off the ground and hovered near the building. He then took a deep breath and then blew a powerful gust of wind at the fire, extinguishing it. Everyone on the ground then cheered for him as he flew off - flying right past the Turtles as he did.

"See, now that's what I'm talking about." Mikey said, as Leo began to walk off. "There's a guy that doesn't have to stick to the shadows, and look what he's able to do?"

He put his hand to his chin to think as the others all began to follow Leo.

"Hey, that's it." he said, turning to the others. "We should become superheroes."

The others all turned back to him in shock.

"Exsquesse me?" Donnie exclaimed.

"Wha?!" Elisa exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." Mikey answered. "Go out on patrols, thwart crime, help the helpless, rescue the...rescueless."

"I think you've got your mask on too tight, Mike." Cath said, not believing this. "The oxygen's not making it to your brain."

The others all followed Leo to the roof's edge.

"Don't you get it?" Mikey questioned, as one-by-one, they jumped off the roof - first Donnie, then Cath, then Raph and then Elisa. "We'd have secret identities to protect ourselves. We could work out in the open."

Leo - who was on the fire escape - turned to his youngest brother. "Reading way_ too _many comic books, Mikey." he said, before jumping after the others.

Mikey put his head down, not happy with the others comments, before he followed after Leo.

* * *

Later, all six of them were sitting on the mat the lair, with their shells back to Master Splinter, who was in the middle of them all. The room as in darkness as the only light was coming from a few candles.

"The two greatest weapons a the ninja's disposal are placement and surprise. Tonight, we perfect the move that utilises both." Splinter explained, before turning to Leo. "Leonardo, Invisible Flying Dragon!"

Leo got up and turned to his father - who spun his walking stick around in his hand. He then jumped over his farther unseen as Splinter ran right at him, before turning around.

"Raphael!" Splinter called.

Raph then jumped and spun around in the air as Splinter tried to stab him, and then he landed right behind him, and then bowed.

"Elisabetta!" Splinter called.

Elisa ran right at Splinter, then jumped right over him as he tried to whack her, and then she landed behind him with one knee on the ground.

"Donatello!" Splinter called.

Donnie ran and the jumped right over Splinter and then landed gracefully on his feet.

"Catherina!" Splinter called.

Cath then jumped right over Splinter as he tried to whack her in the chest, and then she landed behind him with her knees bent.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called.

Mikey didn't move, as he was drawing something in a sketchbook.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter repeated sternly, coming up behind him.

He then whacked Mikey on the shoulder.

"Yow!" he yelped.

"What are you doing?" Splinter questioned, as Mikey got up.

"Uh...nothing." he said, hiding the book behind him.

"Oh, yeah? Let me see." Raph smirked, snatching the book.

"Hey!" Mikey complained, turning around. "Give it back!"

Raph raised the book above him as Mikey tried to reach it.

"Ha, ha!" Raph laughed, tossing it from hand to hand.

"Keep away!" Donnie and Elisa kidded.

Raph tossed it to Elisa. "Keep it away!" he kidded, as she caught it.

Elisa then threw it to Donnie, who then threw it to Cath, as Mikey tried to grab it from them.

"Keep it away!" she teased, tossing it back to Raph.

Raph then tossed it to Elisa again, but then Leo ran over and caught it before Mikey - as he'd jumped.

"Hey, check this out?" Leo asked the others, opening up the book.

The other four gathered around him, and saw Mikey had drawn a picture of all six of them in superhero costumes.

"What is that?" Raph inquired. "The Ninjustice League?"

"Or the Shellvengers?" Elisa joked.

"More like the Shelltastic Six." Donnie chuckled.

"You mean the Shells-Men." Cath joked.

"The Legion of Sewer Heroes." Leo laughed.

They all laughed at themselves.

"Well, hardy har!" Mikey said sarcastically, getting them to shut up as he walked towards them. "Even our level-headed leader gets a funny in."

"You're not really serious about this superhero gig, are you?" Leo asked seriously, showing Mikey the drawing as Splinter walked towards them, and then turned to his youngest child.

"Why not?" Mikey said, taking the book. "Superheroes never have to hold back because they're scared someone's gonna see them. And wouldn't it be nice to get a little credit for the good we do?"

"Your intentions are noble, Michelangelo, but you must never forget who you are. You _are _ninja. You operate in the shadows." Splinter told him.

"But can't we accomplish so much more out in the open?" Mikey questioned.

"There are many paths, my son." Splinter explained. "You must _choose_ the one that is true for yourself. Now let us return to our training."

He walked towards the rest of his children, as Mikey looked at his sketchbook.

"Sorry, sensei." he said, walking towards the elevator. "I gotta get out and clear my head."

The elevator door opened up, and then closed behind him as he walked in.

"You gonna talk to him?" Donnie asked Elisa.

"No." Elisa answered. "This is something he has to learn by himself."

"Elisa's right." Cath agreed. "Even if he has to learn the hard way."

* * *

A few minutes later, Mikey was writing in the sketchbook while sitting on a desk up in the warehouse.

"So how do I get to be a Superhero?" he asked himself. "Step one: secret origin story. Already covered. Step two: cool mode of transport."

He turned around to the Battle Shell, and both Raph and Elisa's Shell Cycles.

"The Turtle mobile." he said, before turning back around. "Nah. Too limited."

He looked down and then saw some rope and grappling hooks, and then picked them up.

"These will do nicely." he decided, grinningly.

* * *

Later, he was up on building looking down at the city.

"Step three: go out on patrol." he said.

On the ground, a woman screamed as a man stole her purse and then ran off.

"Ahh! Stop! Thief!" she cried. "Stop!"

Mikey heard the woman, then brought out his grappling hook, and then threw it, where it wrapped around a TV antenna. He then swung forward on it like Spider-Man towards the crook, and then picked him up when he got close.

"Aghh!" the crook gasped.

"Don't you know that bag clashes with that outfit." Mikey teased.

He then threw the crook into a dustbin nearby.

"Ahh!" the crook moaned.

The TV antenna then snapped as Mikey kept swinging.

"Hey!" he cried, as he began to fall to the ground.

Once he did, the antenna hit him right on the noggin.

"Okay, so I lose points for style." he admitted, getting up. "Still, mission accomplished."

He walked over to the crook and the purse.

"Now for the sweet expression of thanks from a grateful stranger." he said, picking the purse up.

He walked towards the woman, who looked frightened at him.

"Here's your purse, ma'am." he said, giving it to the woman. "No need to thank..."

The woman growled as she swatted him on the arm with her purse. "Get away from me you...freak!" she yelled, running away.

Mikey watched her run and looked miserable, like his plan had backfired. "Me?" he gulped.

He sighed as he turned around and looked at his reflection in a window nearby.

"Step four: work on an appearance that doesn't instantly freak out the people you're trying to protect." he said.

He turned to his right and put his hand to his chin to think.

"I need...a Superhero costume." he realized grinningly.

* * *

Later, he was in April's 2nd Time Around shop, explaining to her what he wanted to do.

"So then it dawned on me, if you wanna act like a superhero, you gotta be like a superhero." he explained.

He looked at his sketchbook before handing it to April, who then opened it up and looked at the picture he'd drawn of him and his siblings.

"Pretty lame, huh?" he asked, sighing.

"No, not at all." April said, surprising him. "I think you should follow your dream."

"You do?" he asked hopefully.

"We just gotta find the right look for ya." April told him.

Later, Mikey was behind a change curtain, trying on several outfits, and then he came out from behind it, dressed as a medieval knight.

"Nah. Too confusum." April said.

Mikey then came out again, this time wearing a cape, top hat and a vest.

"Too formal." April said.

Mikey then came out wearing a red shirt and blue mask over his face.

"Too mugger." April remarked.

Mikey then tried on another outfit.

"Hang on." he said, trying it on. "I think I got it."

He came out wearing a red cape and hood, a green shield that looked like a shell on his right arm, a brown glove on his left hand, brown boots, and the initials TT on his chest.

"Introducing Turtle Titian!" he announced.

April looked at the suit and smile. "Hmm, not bad." she admitted.

* * *

Later that night, Mikey was back on top of a building looking down at the city. A bunch of car horns and beeps got his attention, and then he ran along the rooftop towards the edge. Once there, he peered over it, and saw a teenage boy - who had yellow eyes for some reason - just standing in the middle of the street doing nothing. He gasped as a news van and car both moved past him to avoid hitting him.

"Whatcha doing!" one of the drivers shouted.

"A citizen in peril. This looks like a job for...Turtle Titian!" Mikey declared, standing on the roof's edge.

He took his grappling hook of his belt, then threw it towards something.

On the ground, a man driving a truck was eating a sandwich when he spotted the boy on the road, causing him to nearly choke as he dropped the sandwich. He hit the brakes on the van once he got close to the boy, but Mikey swung by and lifted the boy up before the truck could hit him.

"Never fear, Turtle Titian is..." Mikey said.

He hit the ground - as he was too near it - and rolled over before he could finish, and then his grappling hook fell onto his head.

"Ow!" he moaned. "Sorry. May bad. Hang on."

He got up and picked the rope up, and then the boy rubbed his head as his eyes stopped glowing yellow.

"Who are you?!" he exclaimed, sounding frightened. "What's going on?!"

Mikey looked confused by the boy's tone.

"Help! Police!" the boy cried, getting up and then he ran down the street. "I'm being attacked by a costumed freak!"

"Attacked?! Dude, you were like this close to being roadkill." Mikey explained, using his fingers to show how close.

* * *

About half an hour later, Mikey was walking along another building.

"Man! What's it take to get some superhero respect in this town?" he wondered.

He thoughts were snapped as he heard some glass breaking. He jumped onto the roof's edge, and saw a man climb in through a broken window of a shop called 'Crazy Manny's'.

"A good old fashioned robbery." he said happily, punching his fist. "Now that's more like it."

He took out his grappling hook, spun it around, and then threw it away.

Inside the shop, the man had opened up the cash register, and had started to put all the money into a bag he was holding, when Mikey bust in through the door.

"Beware evil doers, Turtle Titian is in the house!" he announced, throwing his cape back.

The man - whose eyes were glowing yellow - seemed to ignore him, as he kept piling the money into the bag.

"So much for striking fear in the hearts of criminals." he muttered.

He ran towards the man, then grabbed him by the collar, and then pinned him back against the wall - unaware there was a bug attached to his neck.

"Once again, the name is Turtle Titian!" he declared threatingly. "Remember it, 'cause as of now, you're name is..."

He looked at a poster behind the man, which showed the shop owner, which was actually the man he was pinning against the wall.

"Crazy Manny." he finished in shock.

Manny's eyes stopped glowing yellow, and then closed his eyes as he rubbed his nose.

"What's going on?!" he asked, looking around before he saw Mikey. "Oh, my gosh. Please don't hurt me! Take anything! I've got a family!"

"Wait, I'm not breaking into your store." Mikey assured. "_You _were."

"Why would I do that?" Manny asked.

"That's what I want to know?" Mikey questioned.

The bug on Manny's neck then climbed off of him and then down his shirt towards the floor. Both Manny and Mikey then saw the bug, as it moved towards the door.

"Hey, that doesn't look like part of your inventory." Mikey said cursorily.

A police car then showed up outside with the sirens wailing.

"Officer, in here!" Manny called out. "Some nut-job's trying to rip off my store!"

Mikey looked petrified as he heard the police car doors close, but then he dashed towards the back exit as two policemen entered the store - the same two who'd shown up at the bank when Stockman was robbing it with his Mousers.

Manny looked at Mikey as he ran, while the bug crawled out of the building unseen to anyone, and then walked down the street, before stopping as it turned to the two policemen.

* * *

Inside a building, a sinister looking figure with yellow eyes, and wearing a red technological suit with wires hooked up above him while standing on a platform, was looking up at a camera - which was built into the bug.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! My mind control bugs are a success - despite the interference of that caped fool." he sniggered.

Another of his bugs walked towards him near his feet, and then he picked it up.

"One more field test to see how far I can push my helpless puppets." he smirked. "Then I will take control of my _true_ target."

He laughed menacingly.

* * *

Later, Mikey was moping while walking along a rooftop.

"Ahh." he sighed, when he heard some tires screeching, and then a bumping noise.

He turned around and ran to the edge of the roof as a alarm went off, and saw a bus deliberately bump into a car before driving along the rode.

"What's up with people tonight?" he wondered.

He took out and spun his grappling hook around, before throwing it onto a lamppost, and then swung on it, and then landed onto the bus's roof.

Inside the bus, the driver - whose eyes were yellow as he was being controlled by one of the bugs - was driving recklessly, trying to shake Mikey off as if he knew he was there. He then drove the bus over a fire hydrant, knocking it over and causing water to splatter all over the road.

Mikey then opened up the bus's skylight, and then jumped inside of it. He then ran towards the driver and took the wheel from him as he continued to drive recklessly.

"Sorry, pal, no one's gonna breaking the bank tonight!" he said, sympathetically, as he turned the wheel, preventing the bus from crashing into the bank.

He pushed the driver out of the way, and then hit the break pedal, but nothing happened.

"Don't tell me you've cut the breaks?" he asked hopefully.

Unknown to either of them, the bus was heading towards a pier by the lake.

The driver pushed Mikey out of the seat, and then took the wheel again.

"Have you totally lost it?!" Mikey exclaimed, getting back up.

He shook the driver's shirt, before looking at the back of his neck, and saw the bug controlling the man.

"Or have I totally found it?" he gasped.

He took the bug off the man, and then his eyes turned back to normal.

"Ahh!" he sighed. "What's going on?"

"Off-hand, I'd say you were being mind controlled by this mechanical do-hickey." Mikey deduced, getting the driver's attention before he slammed the bug onto a support. "But you're safe now."

They both then turned and saw them heading right for the river as the bus went onto the pier.

"No I'm _not_!" the driver freaked.

He then opened the bus doors and jumped out, but when Mikey jumped after him, the doors closed, and his cape got stuck in them.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as he struggled to get free. "Whoa! Whoaaa! Oh, man!"

His cape began to flap as the bus came closer to the end of the pier.

"Whooaaaa!" he yelped.

Just when the bus reached the end however, instead of falling into the river, it hovered above it.

Mikey - who had his eyes closed and covered - then opened them and looked shocked and surprised by what was happening.

"Huh?" he muttered.

The bus then turned around and flew back towards the pier, carried by none other than Sliver Sentry, who then put it down on the pier.

Mikey then groaned as he pulled on his cape, trying to get it out of the shut doors. "Stupid cape!" he groaned.

When he finally managed to pull it out, he tumbled backwards and landed on his shell, with his cape over his head.

Sliver Sentry then walked towards him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I..." Mikey stuttered, not believing who he was talking too. "You... I mean, you're...him. Central Survey. Surfer Sundry..."

"Sliver Sentry." Sliver Sentry corrected. "And you are?"

"Michel... I mean, Turtle Titian." Mikey corrected, getting up. "I'm a superhero, just like you. Well, obviously not _just like_ you, but I've always admired your work."

He shook Sliver Sentry's hand, who wasn't impressed.

"Uh-huh. First night on the job, eh?" he assumed, as he pulled his hand away.

"Is it that obvious?" Mikey asked.

"Listen, uh...Turtle Titian, is it?" Sliver Sentry asked.

Mikey answered with a nod.

"I admire your good intentions, but this is a dangerous occupation." Sliver Sentry explained. "If you're not careful, someone's gonna get hurt - most likely you."

Mikey gasped at Sentry's words.

"You might want to call it a night." Sliver Sentry suggested, as he turned around, and then shot up towards the sky.

"Wait!" Mikey called.

Sliver Sentry stopped flying and turned around in the sky.

"You need to see this." Mikey explained, pulling the bug out of his belt.

Sliver Sentry flew back down towards the turtle.

"Someone's been controlling people with these things." Mikey explained, as Sentry landed on the ground. "Making them do crazy stuff."

"Hmm." Sentry muttered, taking the bug off Mikey, and then looked at it closely. "Looks like the work of my arch nemesis, Doctor Malignus. You may have disabled it, but it's still receiving a control signal."

He took off into the sky and then looked at the city. He lowered his eyes, and used a supersonic vison power to track to source of the signal to a warehouse on the other side of the Brooklyn Bridge.

"And it's originating from that warehouse." he snarled.

He flew down towards Mikey.

"Let's go." he said, picking him up.

"Whaoooo!" Mikey said, like he was gonna be sick as Sentry fly off while holding him.

Mikey gasped as Sentry flew above the city.

"Are you alright?" Sentry asked.

"Sorry. This is a first for me." Mikey explained.

"First time flying." Sentry inquired.

"First superhero team-up." Mikey corrected.

He looked to where Sentry was flying, and discovered it was not the direction of the warehouse.

"Hey, wait a minute. I though you said the bad guy's warehouse was in the other direction?" he asked, as Sentry flew towards a rooftop and put Mikey down.

"Let's get one thing straight, Turtle Titian, there will be _no_ superhero team-up tonight." Sentry said sternly, folding his arms.

"But..." Mikey argued in shock.

"You've got a lot of heart, kid, and I appreciate the help." Sentry remarked. "But you're in_ way_ over your head."

He turned around from Mikey and then walked away from him.

"You need to keep yourself safe and out of sight, while I deal with Malignus." he told him, before flying off.

"You don't understand!" Mikey called, running forward a few paces. "I took this gig so I wouldn't have to hide in the shadows!"

Sentry ignored him and kept flying off.

"Ah, what does he know!" Mikey groaned.

As Sliver Sentry flew above the city towards the warehouse, as Mikey chased after him by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Sliver Sentry then flew right across the river towards the warehouse, and then dived inside once he got there, while Mikey was forced to watch from the other side.

"What I wouldn't give for a Turtle Plane right about now!" he whined, turning towards the Brooklyn Bridge, before sighing. "Ah, guess I'll just have to get across the old fashioned way."

* * *

Later, he was running across the bridge as traffic sped past him in both directions.

"Yep!" he panted. "Defiantly need me a Turtle Mobile!"

After about an hour of running, he finally made it to the warehouse. Once he got near it, he threw his grappling hook upwards, and then it got attached to the roof. He then began to climb up the rope, but he hit himself in the head with his shield.

"Ow!" he cried, as he kept climbing. "Note to self: rethink the shield. Oh!"

Once he got to the roof, he ran towards the hole Sliver Sentry had made, and then threw his grappling hook down. He then slid down on it, into the warehouse, and once his feet hit the bottom, he looked around, but only saw darkness. He tugged on the grappling hook, making the end fall down through the hole, and then he caught it.

"Hello!" he called, walking into the darkness. "Any nefarious twisted evil-doers in the house?!"

He gasped in shock as the lights came on brightly.

"Just the one." a voice said, as Mikey turned around.

Mikey then covered his eyes with his arms as the bright lights shined at him. The lights then vanished, and Mikey looked up to see Dr. Malignus.

"Dr. Malignus, I presume?" he guessed confidently.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had the pleasure, Mr...?" Malignus smirked.

"The name is Turtle Titian! What have you done with Sliver Sentry?!" Mikey demanded.

"Why he's right here." Malignus answered, motioning to his left.

Mikey turned to his right, and saw Sliver Sentry hovering in the shadows.

"Oh, there you are. Had me worried for a sec." he sighed in relief, running towards Sentry.

Sentry however dived at him and punched him with both fists, sending him flying towards the wall.

"Whoa!" he yelped, before hitting it.

He then moaned in pain as he landed on the floor on his chest and then rubbed the back of his head.

"Did I mention; he's completely under _my_ control?" Malignus questioned.

"No." Mikey answered, hoping he was wrong.

"Yes." Malignus confirmed, as Sentry had one of his bugs behind his neck, making his eyes glow yellow. "Sliver Sentry is my slave to do _all _my evil villainess bidding."

Sentry put his feet on the ground.

"Your hero is now powerless to stop himself from becoming the very thing he despises the most; a supervillain." Malignus explained. "And your first villainess task, my super puppet, destroy Turtle Titian!"

Sliver sentry picked Mikey up by the arms.

"Whoa!" Mikey yelped.

Malignus laughed sinisterly at his work.

"Fight it, Sliver Sentry!" Mikey pleaded. "You don't_ really_ want to hurt me?!"

"That's the beauty of my plan." Malignus smirked. "He doesn't want to hurt you, but he can't stop himself!"

Mikey turned to the villain with fury in his eyes. "Then it's up to me to stop him!" he said determinedly.

Sliver Sentry then threw Mikey away towards the roof supports, but Mikey managed to grab a pipe and swung around it, getting a bit dizzy as he did. Sliver Sentry then lifted himself up dashed towards him, but then he threw his shield at him Captain America style. The shield hit Sentry's chest, but then he grabbed it, and then squished it together like it was nothing but plastic.

"Right." Mikey said nervously. "What was I thinking?"

He spun his grappling hook around and then threw it up towards the hole in the roof. Sliver Sentry however, flew straight towards it, then grabbed the end of it, and then pulled Mikey towards him.

"Whaoooo!" he yelped.

He then crashed right into Sentry's chest.

"Ow!" he moaned, touching his arm. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Sentry then ripped the rope in half, and then dropped the bigger half onto the floor.

"Dispose of this pest!" Malignus ordered.

Sentry then lifted Mikey up over his head, and then threw him towards a boarded up window like he was a javelin.

"Whoa!" Mikey gasped.

He went right through the window, and then crashed into a bunch of cardboard boxes beneath him. He rubbed his head as he got to his feet - his cape now torn up.

Sliver Sentry then bashed right through a wall and flew towards the boxes and knocked a bunch of barrels into the air as Mikey ducked. He then looked down where the boxes where, but saw no sign of Mikey.

Inside, Malignus was looking at the cameras around him.

"Where is he?" he hissed. "Find him! Destroy him!"

Sliver Sentry looked around from the air outside, and then dashed off to his left.

Mikey peeked out from behind a wall of the warehouse. "You know, maybe Master Splinter was right, again." he realized quietly, before taking his hood off. "Maybe it's time to get back to basics..." he began ripping off his costume. "..Ninja Turtle style."

Sliver Sentry had now put his feet on the ground while he still looked around.

"Ya-hoo!" Mikey called in the distance.

Sliver lifted himself up while grabbing a barrel next to him with only one hand.

"Over here, big guy!" Mikey called, as Sentry flew towards the edge of the docks.

He looked around, but saw no sign of Mikey.

"No, over here!" Mikey called.

Sentry flew back the way he came and then looked around again, while lowering himself to the ground.

Mikey then jumped out of the shadows behind him, but Sentry had heard him.

"Uh-oh." Mikey mumbled.

Sentry turned around and flung the barrel right at him, followed by a another one. Mikey jumped over the first barrel, but then the second hit him right in the chest, knocking him towards the warehouse garage door, where he landed on his chest near it.

Inside, Malignus was very pleased with his puppet.

"Now, my puppet, the kodegra." he instructed, lifting his arms up.

Sliver Sentry walked towards Mikey and raised his fists up, ready to smack Mikey's shell and head with them, as Mikey got up and rubbed the back of his head. Before Sentry could pound him however, Mikey back flipped right behind him, causing Sentry to hit the ground, and then Mikey jumped onto Sentry's back and pulled off the bug on his neck.

"Ahh!" Sentry sighed in pain, as his eyes turned back to normal.

He touched his head as Mikey jumped off his back.

"Thank you Invisible Flying Dragon." Mikey grinned.

Sentry took the bug off him, and then squashed it in his hand, destroying it. "Thanks, Turtle Titian." he said, before touching Mikey's shoulder. "You've earned your superhero team-up."

He then barged right into the warehouse's doors.

"It's over, Malignus! You've lost!" he yelled, before flying right towards him.

"Only this round, Sentry." Malignus smirked.

The platform he was on then dropped down with him on it, causing Sentry to crash into the wires.

"The game will continue!" he called playfully, looking up at the hero as he laughed.

The platform led right to the sewers by a secret elevator.

"Musclebound fool! Doesn't he know I always have an escape plan?" he asked himself, running out of the elevator.

He then stopped in his tracks to see Mikey in front of him.

"Hi! Remember me?" Mikey asked.

He then jumped and kicked Malignus right in the chest, knocking him back into the shaft.

"Ooh!" he groaned.

"Who needs a shield and grappling hook anyway?" Mikey asked himself, pleased with his performance.

* * *

Later, the police had arrived on the scene as Mikey stood on the warehouse roof, as a policeman pushed Malignus - who was strapped to a straitjacket bed - pulled him into a police van.

Sliver Sentry then flew down towards Mikey as he turned to him.

"Thanks for the help." Sentry said. "You're welcome to team-up with me anytime, Turtle Titian."

"The name's Michelangelo." Mikey told him, turning to him. "And from now on, I'll leave the limelight to guys like you."

He then flipped backwards, and then jumped into the shadows behind him.

"I can do a lot more good for this town in the shadows." he explained, turning back to Sentry.

He then jumped off the warehouse roof and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Back in the lair, Splinter was lecturing his other children - which were sitting all around him - on their training session, which they'd just finished.

"And so, my children, we practice our moves slowly, so that we may execute them with great speed." he explained.

They all turned as they heard the elevator door open, and saw Mikey walk into the lair.

"What do you know? It's Super Mikey." Raph smirked, as they all got up.

"Returning to his secret Turtle Cave headquarters." Cath giggled, as they all ran towards him.

"How's life in the funny books?" Leo inquired jokingly, as they walked towards the TV's.

"You make the front page of the paper yet?" Elisa smirked.

Mikey sat down on the couch and put one of the TV's on, showing a news report.

_"..at a Brooklyn warehouse where Sliver Sentry has defeated and captured the criminal mastermind known as Dr. Malignus." _the reporter said, showing Malignus being taken away behind him strapped to the straightjacket bed.

He then turned to Sliver Sentry, who was beside him.

_"Any comments on the incident, Sliver Sentry?"_ the reporter asked, holding the mike at the superhero.

_"I just want to say that I couldn't have done it without the help of my new friend and ally; Turtle Titian."_ Sliver Sentry answered.

Mikey smiled as he turned off the TV, while his five siblings all looked shocked.

"Mikey, was that _you _the Sliver Sentry was talking about?" Leo asked, as Mikey got up and turned to them.

"I'm a turtle, not a titian. So, who's ready to get back to training?" he asked, before turning to his left, and then bowed at Splinter.

* * *

**A/N: Try and guess what superhero teams Elisa and Cath were refencing when they looked at Mikey's book.**


	13. Notes from the Underground Part 1

In an abandoned subway tunnel beneath New York, the six Turtles - all holding a lit flashlight with a backpack around them - were wandering down it, passing an old train as they did.

_Mikey: What, you might ask yourself, would any sane Turtle be doing in an abandoned subway tunnel deep under the city? _

The tunnel began to rumble and shake, making them all stop and look up at the ceiling.

_A tunnel so decayed, it's going to collapse from just one little noise..."_

Rocks began to fall from the ceiling, as all but Mikey walked on, as he spotted something huge in the distance.

_..and a huge weird thing howling at us at the top of its lungs. _

The thing growled loudly, freaking them all out, then the ceiling began to crumble, and some of the supports snapped.

_Funny, I'm asking myself the same question._

They all gasped as the ceiling began to cave-in, and then they turned around and ran away as fast as they could.

"Come on!" Leo shouted. "Let's get outta here!"

The ceiling continued to cave-in on them as they ran down the tunnel.

* * *

Inside the lair, Mikey was watching an old black-and-white monster movie. In the movie, a male scientist was holding a ray gun, while standing next to a woman who looked terrified. The woman then screamed as she wrapped her arms around the scientist, as they both stared at a big monster, which then growled at them both.

_"Doctor, I've never seen anything like it!"_ the woman said, her voice full of fear.

_"Me neither, Velma."_ the doctor agreed, sounding brave as they both moved back slightly. _"I'm rapidly becoming convinced."_

"There are some things man was never meant to tamper with." Mikey quoted, as the doctor said the line.

The film then stopped, and showed another man doing an advert.

_"I must be insane. Bring Paddy the bug, to sell you a car." _he said, showing a bug in his hand.

Mikey began scarfing down some potato chips.

_"Mm-mm. Now that's good eating."_ the man said, as Mikey threw the empty packet away. _"If that don't tell ya I got the best car deals in town..."_

Mikey turned the TV's off before the man could finish, and then he yawned as he got up.

Nearby, both Donnie and Cath - her arm now fully healed - were studying the crystals they'd found in the elevator chamber a few months back. Cath read through a book, while Donnie looked at one through a microscope, when Mikey came towards them both.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"We're checking out these crystals we found when we moved in here." Donnie explained.

"We're trying to classify them, but we can't find anything like 'em in the books." Cath explained.

"Meaning?" Mikey asked, curiously.

"The microscopic crystal structures are linked, almost like...mutated brain cells." Donnie deduced, lifting his head up.

"Oh-er-ohh!" Mikey said in Donnie's face, with his hands near his head, and moving his fingers up and down.

"I beg your pardon?" Donnie questioned.

"Yeah, come again?" Cath questioned.

"Late night monster movie." Mikey answered.

He turned the light shining over his two siblings.

"Perhaps there are some things man was never meant to tamper with." he quoted in a deep voice.

He then chuckled as he picked up the two crystals.

"Nothing says a turtle can't tamper through." he assured.

He picked up both the crystals and held them together, leaving both his siblings annoyed, as Donnie put his hand on his chin, while Cath rolled her eyes while looking into the book. The crystals however, then lit up and make a loud echoing noise, snapping Donnie and Cath's attention.

"Huh?" they both muttered, turning to Mikey - Cath closing the book as she did.

"Huh?" Mikey muttered, turning to the crystals.

All three of them then opened their eyes wider, not believing what they were seeing.

Splinter then came out of his room. "Donatello, Catherina, what is it?" he asked, walking towards them.

Upstairs, Leo yawned as he came out of his bedroom.

"What is happening?" Splinter asked.

Leo, Elisa and Raph and jumped down from the top floor.

"What's with the noise?" Raph asked, as they followed their father.

"I'm...not quite sure." Donnie answered honestly.

"Neither do I." Cath admitted, nervously.

* * *

Unknown to any of them, the noise had awoken four monsters down beneath the city, even further below than their lair. One was red with yellow eyes, big claws for hands, and two big stingers coming from its back, one was grey with red eyes and looked like a giant rock, one was yellow with blue eyes, and looked like a giant scaly lizard, and the last one was blue with two horns, yellow eyes and fangs for teeth.

* * *

Donnie grab a crucible tong, and then picked up one of the crystals with it, making them both stop glowing and echoing.

"Are we in any danger, Donatello?" Splinter asked.

Donnie turned around to his father. "Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline structure..." he said.

"You don't know, do ya?" Raph deduced.

"Not a clue." Donnie answered honestly.

"And neither do I." Cath admitted. "I've never seen something like this."

"I started the whole thing." Mikey said proudly, wrapping his arms around Raph and Cath.

The alarm then went off, surprising them all.

"Now what is it?" Leo asked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Elisa gulped.

They all gathered around Donnie's computer.

"Something tripped a perimeter alarm in one of the old subway tunnels." he explained.

They all looked at the screen - which was showing the tunnel in question - and then saw something dash right past it in the shadows.

"Whoa!" Elisa gasped.

"What in the..." Leo muttered.

"Sewer rats are getting bigger." Raph snarled, bringing his Sais out.

"Yeah. Time to cut the cheese." Mikey said.

Leo shook his head in annoyance.

"That's not what I meant." Mikey assured.

"Let's roll." Leo said.

They all then ran towards the door and out of the lair - Donnie stopping to pick up his duffel bag, before following after them.

* * *

Later, all six of them were in the Sewer Slider, heading towards the subway tunnel in question - Donnie at the wheel. The rode past a rat sniffing at a empty mug, but then freaked out and ran away when it saw the lights from the Sewer Slider - which zoomed right down the tunnel.

"Let's not announce ourselves." Leo said. "Switch to stealth mode."

Cath - who was beside Donnie - nodded, and then pulled a lever on the Sewer Slider, completely turning off the engine, but allowed it to still move along the sewer. Donnie then turned right and then stopped the Sewer Slider. Leo and Mikey then jumped off it, followed by Elisa and Cath, and then Raph and Donnie, and then they all walked down the tunnel.

"Nothing." Raph said, as he, Elisa and Mikey looked around.

Donnie walked towards them with a flashlight. "Don't be too sure." he said, pointing it up at the ceiling.

Leo and Cath then came towards him as he saw some weird footprints on the ceiling.

"This is odd." Donnie said, moving his flashlight to follow the footprints - which went right onto the other side of the tunnel.

"What have you got?" Leo asked, as the flashlight showed the footprints going through a tunnel in the wall.

"Some kind of weird tracks, melted right into the stone." Donnie answered.

"We can all see that by the hole in the wall." Elisa told him, as all but Mikey walked towards it.

"Whatever it was, it tunneled right through the cement." Raph said, amazed as Donnie shined the flashlight through the tunnel.

"And whatever did this couldn't have been human." Cath deduced.

Donnie handed Cath the flashlight, then took out a small hammer and a plastic bag from his bag, and began chipping away at the hole.

"Looks like the molecules have become unbounded!" he grunted, as he managed to chip away a small rock - which then fell into the bag. "Maybe some kind of catalyst, or an acid."

Mikey was starting to freak out. "Okay." he gulped, turning back to Sewer Slider. "This is the part in the monster movie where the first attack happens. The first guy never makes it! Need I say more!"

"Just clam down Mikey, till we find out what this is!" Elisa said sternly.

"What is this?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Another mystery." Donnie answered, putting his bag round his shoulder. "One thing's for sure though..."

"I've never seen anything like it." Mikey finished with him, panic in his voice.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Mikey panicked, running to the Sewer Slider.

He then jumped onto it, and then brought out and spun his Nunchucks, complete fear in his eyes, while the others just stared at him calmly.

"Hey, what do you get when you cross a turtle and a chicken?" Raph asked jokingly.

"Um, let me guess; Mikey." Elisa smirked.

"I need to get back anyway." Donnie told them, as they all walked back towards the Sewer Slider. "I analyse this, and find out just what we're dealing with here."

"I'll help, Don." Cath offered.

"Thanks, sis." Donnie said.

As they all piled back onto the Sewer Slider, a pair of bright red eyes appeared in the hole - followed by a small growl.

* * *

Later, back in the lair, Donnie and Cath - both wearing face masks over their faces - were analysing the rock they taken back with them, while the other four and Splinter were watching nearby. Cath dropped some acid onto the rock, but all that happened was some stream came out of it, and then they both took their face masks off.

"Hmm." Donnie muttered, putting his hand to his chin.

"Was that a good 'hmm', or a bad 'hmm'?" Mikey asked, running towards them.

Everyone turned to him.

"'Cause this is the part in the movie where we should be looking for the monsters one weakness or we can kiss our shells goodbye!" Mikey said, frightened, as Raph drank some water out of a cup.

Raph turned to Elisa, who nodded, knowing what he wanted to do.

"Trust me! You don't want to underestimate a monster!" Mikey panicked.

Raph then slashed the rest of the water on Mikey's face, who then shook his head to wipe it off.

"Thanks." he said calmly.

Splinter walked towards Donnie and Cath. "What can you tell us, you two?" he inquired.

"Well, it looks like that creature or whatever it was melted right through the stone." Cath explained.

"Being able to liquefy stone is the prefect ability for a subterranean lifeform." Donnie finished.

"I am hearing answers that raise more questions." Splinter told his children. "A wise stagiest gathers_ all_ his information, before deciding on a course of action."

Leo got up. "Anybody up for a fact-finding mission?" he asked.

"If something's out there looking for us, I say we find it first." Raph said in agreement.

"You read my mind, Raph." Elisa agreed.

"All in favour, say 'aye'." Leo said, clicking his fingers.

"Aye!" all but Mikey said, putting their hands on top of each other.

They all turned to Mikey who then gulped.

"Uh... meep." he muttered, raising his hand.

"Close enough." Leo said.

"Good luck, my children." Splinter wished, as Leo and Elisa jumped off to get ready. "May you return safely."

Donnie and Cath then followed after Elisa and Leo, but then Raph stopped and turned to Mikey.

"Yes, my siblings." Mikey said, waving his hand, wanting to stay out of this. "Good luck to you."

"Come on!" Raph said, grabbing the back of Mikey's headband.

"Yioo!" Mikey yelped, as Raph pulled him away.

Leo then grabbed a grappling hook into a bag behind him, followed by a bunch of other stuff.

Cath then gathered up some bandages, medicine and her stethoscope and put them in a bag like Leo's.

Mikey lowered a comic cook called monsters from his face and chatted his teeth worriedly, when Elisa and Raph both showed up near him, and folded their arms angrily. Mikey then chuckled nervously as he put it in his bag while looking at them both.

Donnie picked up the two crystals and crossed them over each other, causing them to light up and echo, then he separated them and put them in his duffel bag, and then picked it up and ran to the others.

* * *

Later, all six of them were back in the tunnel where the hole was, and then Donnie and Cath both shined a flashlight over it. Leo then climbed into the hole, followed by Elisa, then Donnie, and then Cath.

"After you." Mikey said, gesturing towards the tunnel.

Raph looked at him for a second, before he followed the others down the tunnel.

Once he thought Raph was down the tunnel, Mikey turned around and began to sneak away by tip-toeing back to the Sewer Slider. Before he could get far however, Raph came back and grabbed the back of his headband.

"Huh?" he gulped, before Raph pulled him back. "Whoa!"

* * *

A little bit later, all six of them came out the other end of the tunnel with a flashlight lit each, and then entered an abandoned subway tunnel.

"What is this place?" Elisa wondered.

"There's a _whole_ network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early 19 hundreds down here." Donnie answered, as they walked down the tunnel.

"Abandoned? Right." Mikey said.

They all stopped when they heard a noise.

"You guys hear that?" Cath asked, looking up.

"Yeah. Hear that creaking?" Donnie asked, pointing his flashlight up. "These old supports should've given out long ago. I suggest we all be really, really quiet."

They all continued to walk down the tunnel.

"Right. If we have to talk, talk quietly." Elisa understood.

Unknown to any of them, the grey monster and the blue monster were following them all in the shadows, planning something.

The six of them then made it to an old mine which lead from the tunnel.

"Any sign of the creatures tracks?" Leo asked quietly.

They all held their lights down to try and spot them, when Elisa suddenly stopped, when she saw one.

"Um...guys." she said.

The others gathered around her and looked at the footprint she was staring at.

"Nope. Nothing. Let's go home." Mikey said nervously, wanting to get out.

The others ignored him and carried on down the tunnel, and then he reluctantly followed. They then stopped as small rocks fell from the ceiling, and the ground began to shake.

"Whoa?/ Huh?" they all muttered, as dust joined the rocks.

"Shh! Everyone be still." Leo told the others quietly.

Unfortunately, some of the dust went to Mikey's beak, and nearly made him sneeze, but luckily, Raph grabbed his beak before he could.

"Not a sound." he hissed quietly, the others turning to him as he let Mikey go. "Go it?"

"I got it." Mikey said, his hand over his beak.

They all carried on down the tunnel - except for Mikey, who then let go of his beak.

"Ahh...choo!" he sneezed loudly.

Parts of the tunnel began to collapse, and then the others all turned back to Mikey.

"Mikey, for crying out loud!" Raph snapped, as they all walked towards him. "Next time bring an antihistamine!"

"Hey, how am I suppose to stop a..." Mikey argued, but then panicked when he saw something coming towards them. "A huge, grotesque and frankly quite horrifying monster?!"

The others all looked at him as he freaked out more, but then all turned as they heard footsteps, and saw the grey monster right behind them.

"Whoa!" Donnie gasped.

"Ah!" Raph yelped.

"Yikes!" Elisa gasped.

"Ahhh!" Cath gulped.

"Ahh!" Leo freaked.

The monster then growled at them all, and then the tunnel began to collapse some more. Leo then looked up and saw one of the supports completely snap in half, causing the ceiling to cave-in.

"Whoa!" Raph yelped, as the others looked up.

They all then turned around and ran as fast as they could down the tunnel, as more of the ceiling caved-in on them. More of the ceiling then collapsed, and then they jumped when they got out of the tunnel - losing their flashlights as they did, leaving them in the dark.

"This just gets better and better!" Raph coughed sarcastically.

"Just a sec." Donnie said.

He crossed over the two crystals that were in his duffel bag, and then they lit up and echoed, giving them all some light.

They all then got back to the feet as they gathered together.

"Well, at least now we can see." Elisa admitted.

"Ture." Cath agreed.

"You think that_ thing_ survived?" Raph wondered.

"Know your monsters Raph!" Mikey exclaimed. "They can melt rock!"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe I forgot, because I was trying not to get buried, in a collapsing subway tunnel!" Raph yelled at him.

Elisa then grabbed Raph's shoulder and pulled him back slightly. "Clam down, bro!" she snapped. "I'm just as mad as you are, but now's not the time!"

"Elisa's right, clam down!" Leo bellowed. "Let's keep moving."

Donnie then turned left and walked down the tunnel, and then the others all followed him.

They kept following the tracks down the tunnel as Donnie led the way, but then he stopped when he saw the tracks go down a cliff, as the others all looked down. Donnie gave the crystals to Elisa - as she was closest to him - and then he took out a rope from his duffel bag, and then Elisa gave him the crystals back, before they walked on to their left.

Donnie then tired one end of the rope to a rock, and then began climbing down the cliff with it. Cath then grabbed the rope and followed Donnie down, followed by Mikey - all of them unaware that the monsters were right behind them in the shadows.

Raph then grabbed the rope and followed the others, then Elisa did the same, and then Leo bringing up the rear. Once Donnie made it to the bottom, he let go of the rope and put his feet on the ground, and then rested his back against the cliff.

"I'm beat." he moaned, as Cath got down.

Cath fell to her knees exhausted. "My feet are killing me!" she complained, as Mikey got down.

Mikey took his bag off and fell to his knees. "Ahh!" he moaned, touching his shell as Raph got down. "Even my backaches got a backache!"

Elisa then got down and sat down exhausted, as Leo got down and leaned against the cliff beside Raph.

"Let's make camp." he decided, before turning to Raph. "You up for first watch?"

Raph brought out his Sais and spun them around. "You know me." he said, as he stopping spinning them.

About an hour later, while Raph was sitting against the cliff - using the crystals like a camp fire so he could see - keeping an eye out, as the others all slept in their sleeping bags.

His eyes nearly closed, but he then snapped them back open, while the others kept sleeping - Mikey snoring loudly.

**(Mikey's dream)**

In the lair, Mikey walked out of his room, and then the main room spun around once he got to the middle of it. It then stopped spinning once Mikey was facing the elevator to the warehouse, which then he walked towards. As he got closer, it began to glow rapidly, and then as he went to touch it, it opened up brightly, causing him to look away to shield his eyes.

Once the light had vanished, he looked through the door, and saw - to his confusion - a weird looking city, making him rub his eyes, hoping he was dreaming.

"What the shell?!" he asked, his voice echoing as he walked through the door.

He walked towards the city along a bridge leading to it, and then once inside, walked towards a big black tower right in the center of the city.

"Whoa." he said in amazement, as he looked around. "Where am I? Hello?! Anybody here?!"

His voice echoed as he made it to the tower, and then he looked up at it nervously, before moving closer to it.

"Huh?" he muttered, as he stopped.

Black smoke came out of the tower, and then moved towards the bottom of it. The smoke then moved towards Mikey, and then hovered over him.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

A red mouth then came out of the could of smoke and growled at Mikey, who then turned around and ran away from it as fast as he could.

"Nooooo!" he screamed.

**(Dream ends)**

Mikey muttered in his sleep. "No! No!"

"Guys, wake up!" Raph hissed. "Mikey, rise and shine!"

Mikey woke up. "Wha?" he muttered.

"Everybody up!" Raph shouted, as the place began to shake. "We're under attack!"

"Raph, what is it?" Leo asked, as he and the others woke up.

"Our friend is back!" Raph answered, as the others got up.

They all heard a growling noise and small rocks fell from above them.

"So, running would be good, right?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Elisa looked up and saw the red monster pushing a boulder off the cliff above them. "Huh?" she gasped.

The monster then pushed the boulder off the cliff, and then it began to roll towards them.

"Run!" she cried loudly.

Everyone picked up their bags - Donnie grabbing the crystals as he did - and then ran down the tunnel as the boulder chased after them.

"Ahhhh!" they all screamed.

* * *

A while later, they were all still running away from the boulder.

"Man!" Mikey complained. "Don't you hate when this happens?!"

"Just this once bro, I'd have to agree!" Elisa shouted.

The boulder kept coming towards them all, but then they all skidded to a stop when Raph spotted something.

"Oh, great!" he groaned sarcastically, as they stared at a broken up bridge. "The bridge is out!"

"Now what do we do?!" Mikey whined.

Raph took out a grappling hook from his bag, and started spinning it around, while the others looked back and saw the boulder getting closer to them.

"Raph, hurry!" Cath cried.

Raph threw the grappling hook over the bridge, where it then swung around a rock on the other side, and then dug into it.

"Grab on!" he told the others, handing the back end out.

The others grabbed the rope and got ready to swing over. (Elisa was between Mikey and Cath, while Cath was between her and Leo)

"Cowabunga!" Mikey yelled, as they swung forward.

Donnie - who was in the rear - just barely made it before the boulder reached it, causing it to smashed into the end of the part of the bridge they were on, and then it fell to the bottom of the carven.

"Whoaaa!" they all yelped, as they stopped swinging near a cliff on the other side of the bridge.

"Mikey, I told you; no more Cowabunga!" Raph hissed.

The weight of the six of them started to cause to top of the grappling hook to slip off the rock.

"Whoaaa!" Leo and Elisa yelped.

"It's slipping!" Raph shouted.

"Now what?!" Mikey called.

"Crack the whip, on my signal!" Raph answered. "One...two...three!"

They all swung back and flipped themselves over just as the hook gave way, and then one-by-one, landed on their feet - first Raph, with his legs bent, then Mikey, also with his legs bent, then Elisa, also with her legs bent, then Cath, Leo and then Donnie.

"I like a little excitement first thing in the morning!" Mikey said, as they all looked down at the carven.

"How are we ever gonna get back with those things playing bowling for turtles?" Raph wondered loudly.

"I don't know, bro." Elisa answered, as Donnie walked towards something behind them. "But one thing's for sure, these things don't give up easily."

"You're right there, Ellie." Cath agreed.

"Guys, look at this?!" Donnie called, standing by some big doors which were open wide.

The others all walked towards him, as he brought out the crystals again, which lit up and echoed once he did.

"Not to make things worse, but you'll noticed the door was forced open, from the inside." Donnie explained, as they all turned to the door. "Something was trying to get out."

"Oh, that doesn't make things worse." Mikey said sarcastically, before panic entered his voice. "It makes things horrifying!"

"Shhh!" Leo shushed with his finger.

He then pushed Mikey as the others all walked through the doors, and then they all looked around, to see some kind of lab - which had four tank tubes in, one of which was smashed, and a bunch of tables around.

"Anybody got a clue what this place is?" Raph asked.

They all took their backpacks off, and then walked further into the lab, looking around.

"You want a wild guess?" Mikey asked, turning to Raph and Elisa.

"No." Raph answered.

"Uh-huh." Elisa muttered nervously.

They all looked around at the different stuff, when Donnie turned to them all near a dissection table.

"I'm seeing devices related to physiology, biology, Geno-analysis..." he said, as the others all turned to him. "..my guess, this is a genetics lab. They were experimenting with mutation."

"Ooh-eh-ooh!" Mikey wailed, sounding like a ghost as they all gathered round Donnie.

He then backed away slightly as the others all groaned at him, but then accidently walked into a yellow beam, triggering an alarm.

"Mikey!" they all scowled.

A door then slide shut, blocking their way out.

"Over there!" Cath yelled, pointing at a crystal very similar to the ones Donnie had in the middle of a control center in the middle of the lab.

It then lit up brightly, shocking them all as it sent a beam up to the ceiling.

"Whoa!" they all gasped.

"What the shell is that?!" Mikey asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" Cath replied, sounding scared herself.

The crystal beam then began to spread out like a force field right towards them all.

"Looks like some kind of force field!" Donnie deduced frantically.

Raph brought out his Sais and then jumped right towards the force field. He then tried to stab it with one, but when he pulled his hand back, the Sai fell right through it.

"Wha?!" he muttered, shock.

He then turned around to the others and put his other Sai away, as the force field pushed him towards them.

"What now?!" he asked loudly.

"Something's telling me, 'do not touch'." Mikey assumed.

"Gee! You think?!" Raph asked sarcastically.

He then turned back to face the force field, as they all backed away from it, before Donnie fell over onto his shell.

"Don, you okay?!" Leo asked worriedly.

Donnie got back up and put the crystals in his belt.

"Looks like this energy field only effects living tissue!" he deduced, trying to push the force field back.

"Too bad, that's exactly what we're made out of!" Elisa said frantically, pulling him away.

Leo turned around as he bumped into a control panel, but then he jumped over it.

"Donnie, Cath, what do we do?!" he asked frantically, as the force field pushed them against the wall.

"I don't know!" Cath yelled, as she pushed her hands against the force field.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Donnie grunted, as he, Elisa and Raph did the same.

"Well, think faster, or we're all gonna be a whole lot thinner!" Mikey advised.

They all groaned as they tried to push the force field back.

"The crystal! It's somehow powering all this!" Donnie shouted. "Raph, your Sai can go through the field! Aim for the crystal!"

Raph grunted with his teeth chattering, as he brought out his Sai, and then tossed it right through the force field, hitting the control center. The control center then lit up with sparkles, and then the force field vanished, causing all six turtles to fall onto their chests. They all got back up to their feet just as the door slid open again.

"Whoa!" Donnie gasped, walking towards the control center. "Close one."

"Nice toss, bro." Elisa remarked.

"Thanks, sis." Raph said. "And that's the end of that."

Mikey picked up the Sai he dropped inside the force field and then tossed it to him.

"It's only the beginning." Donnie corrected, as Raph put his Sai away. "Look at this."

They all gathered around him - except Elisa who pulled out Raph's other Sai from the control center - and stared at a computer screen, which then showed a very familiar symbol.

"It's the sign of the Foot!" Donnie gasped.

Elisa gave Raph his other Sai as they all stared at the symbol.

"Every time we hit trouble, that Foot symbol is stamped right on it!" Raph complained, as Donnie walked behind the control center. "What is it this time?!"

"Let's find out." Leo said, as they all turned to Donnie.

"These look like some kind of archived video logs." Donnie told them, pressing some of the buttons. "I'll see if I can access them."

"Then maybe we'll find out what this is all about." Cath said hopefully.

They all turned to the screen, which then showed a recording of a bunch of Foot Technicians.

_"Day 1: Project commences."_ said the lead technician, who was much fatter than the others. _"Master Shredder believes his enemies have taken refuge underground. Our Foot Soldiers have been unable to locate them..."_

The screen then showed a man strapped to a discretion table, with three Foot Technicians around him.

_"..but the genetic division has been directed to mutant human subjects, so they can explore deeper into the Earth."_ the lead technician said.

The man on the table looked very frightened, as a thing came down from above the table, and strapped itself around his arm, before green stuff went down it and into his arm.

_"No! Please!" _the man begged.

_"The subject appears to be in some discomfort, but this is a minor annoyance." _the lead technician assured.

The three around the table looked down at the man, who screamed as his hands turned all claw like, and then his face turned into a monster.

"That poor guy." Leo said, feeling sorry for the man.

"How horrible." Elisa said, tears in her eyes.

"This makes me sick!" Cath growled.

"This is starting to get really weird." Mikey gulped.

"Starting?" Raph questioned.

The screen then showed another video.

_"Day 345: the experiment appears to be a success, although the subjects are exhibiting reduced intelligence." _explained the head technician.

The screen showed four monsters inside four tank tubes - similar to the ones inside the lab, and it was the same monsters that had been chasing the Turtles.

The screen showed another video, this one showing the head technician and a few more looking at the monsters.

_"Day 575: the creatures are showing signs of instability."_ he explained, as the monsters growled - the blue one clawing at the tank. _"Becoming angry and vicious."_

Donnie came over to the others as they all kept watching.

_"Certain aspects of the experiment have gone horribly wrong."_ the technician said. _"Have we attempted too much in developing this unnatural lifeform. Perhaps, there are some things..."_

"Man was never meant to tamper with." Mikey said as he finished.

The others all turned to him.

"That's the _one _line in a monster movie you don't want to hear." he assured, his voice full of panic.

The all turned back to the screen, which now showed another video, beginning with some acid being fired against a stone wall, which then melted a hole in it.

_"Though the generous use of shock restraints, the creatures have been trained to retrieve evidence from their explorations."_ the head technician explained, as the four monsters walked towards the hole.

The red one walked through the hole, followed by the grey, then the yellow, and then the blue - which jumped through it like a bug.

The screen then showed another video.

_"Day 699: the project is a success."_ said the head technician, who then turned around to show the rest of the technicians cheering. _"Our creatures have found evidence of habitation underground, which has been turned over to Master Shredder. I've been told his is quite pleased."_

The screen then showed another video, showing the lead technician by a computer.

_"Day 733: the settlement we found is not what Master Shredder was searching for." _he explained, walking away from the computer after he hit it. _"He has pronounced the project a failure. We have been ordered to shut down the operation, and destroy the creatures."_

The screen showed another video, this one showing the lab getting wrecked and trashed, as the Foot Technicians ran for their lives.

_"The creatures have freed themselves!" _the lead technician explained frantically. _"They're more intelligent than we ever dreamed!"_

One technician fell from the ceiling with his arms on fire, and then he died.

_"Ahhh!"_ another screamed, as he jumped over a fire - his clothes torn.

The head one turned to the camera with worry in his eyes - his goggles smashed up - as an alarm went off.

_"They... They have been manipulating us all along waiting for their moment to escape!" _he explained frantically, sweat pouring down his face.

He then turned as he heard the monsters growling in the distance.

_"No!" _he screamed. _"No! Keep away!"_

The blue monster then pounced onto him, and then the grey grabbed him and picked him up.

_"Ahhhh!" _he screamed.

The screen then went fuzzy, and all six Turtles couldn't believe what they had just saw, as they mouths were cringing. They all turned around and freaked out when they head a growling noise in the distance - Mikey being so scared he wrapped his arms around Leo as his body shook.

"So, there's always one guy in the monster movie who freaks out, 'cause he can't take the pressure." he said, letting go of Leo. "And I'm gonna do an impression of him right now, and it goes something like this. Get me outta here!"

He ran off away from the others.

"Not that I'd ever agree with him, but he's got a point." Raph admitted, turning to the others.

"I say we get outta here before those monsters come back." Elisa stated, panic in her voice.

"Agreed." Leo agreed. "Fun's over. Let's go."

They all walked towards their backpacks and picked them back up and put them back on. They all walked out of the door as Donnie lit up the crystals to give them some light, they saw something which made them stop.

"Huh?" Donnie and Cath muttered.

The place began to shake all around them, as a hole began to get melted right through the rock, before a claw came out through it.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cath gulped, as they all moved back worriedly.

The melting then stopped, and then the blue monster jumped right out of the hole. The yellow one then jumped out after it and landed on all fours, then the red one jumped out of it, and then the grey came out, and bashed some rocks away with its fists - as he was too big to fit through. The blue one climbed along the wall before jumping down from it, and then all four of them lined up and stared at the six Turtles, who backed away and brought out their weapons.

"Guys, this isn't the end of the movie, is it?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Before any of the others could answer, the four monsters charged right at them.


	14. Notes from the Underground Part 2

Donnie and Cath were in Donnie's lab, researching the crystals they found in their lair - Cath in a book while Donnie looked at one through a microscope.

_Donnie: My name is Donatello, and as a turtle of science, I like to investigate things. _

Mikey picks up the two crystals and held them together, causing them to glow and echo.

_But I never thought my study of the strange crystals we found in our lair..._

Four monsters down beneath the city appeared in the shadows.

_..would awaken creatures from the underground..._

The six Turtles all climbed down a rope down a cliff.

_..lead us on a search deep below the Earth... _

The Turtles all looked around and abandoned genetics lab.

_..or take us to an abandoned Foot Genetic Lab... _

They then all stared at a computer screen, showing the Foot symbol, which then showed a man getting turned into a monster against his will.

_..where terrible things were done in the name of the Shredder. _

_"There are some things..."_ the head technician on the screen said.

"Man was never meant to tamper with." Mikey said as he finished.

The others all turned to him.

"That's the _one _line in a monster movie you don't want to hear." he assured, his voice full of panic.

As they were about to leave, the ground around them all shook.

_As a turtle of science..._

A blue monster jumped out of a hole in the wall ahead of them - which had been melted.

_ ..you wouldn't think..._

A yellow monster then followed the blue.

_ ..I'm the type t__o believe in monsters..._

The Turtles all brought their weapons out as they stared at the four monsters.

_..but you'd be wrong, dead wrong._

The four monsters all growled as they charged at the Turtles.

* * *

Near the genetics lab, the six Turtles had all taken their backpacks off as they backed away from the monsters.

"Uh, I think I speak for all of us when I say; Zoinks!" Mikey exclaimed, as they backed into the lab.

The red monster followed them in, and then Raph, Elisa and Donnie threw their bags over to their left, while Leo, Cath and Mikey did the same to their right. The red monster came out of the shadows, followed by the yellow one, then the grey, and then the blue. They all growled at them, and then the blue one fired green acid out of his mouth at them, which hit the floor, and melted a hole right through it.

"Ew!" Mikey gulped.

"Ahh!" Leo and Raph gasped.

"That's it!" Raph snarled, bringing his Sais out.

Donnie then brought out his Bo, Elisa then brought out her Kamas, Mikey then brought out his Nunchucks, Cath then brought out her Tonfas, and then Leo brought out one of his swords.

"Okay, you guys take the four on the left." Mikey said.

"There are only four." Raph snarled.

"And what about me?" Elisa asked, as she was closer to him than Cath. "You're not leaving me out!"

"There's one for each of you - you can help any of them, Ellie - and I'll just be odd turtle out." Mikey answered innocently.

"You're telling me." Raph said.

The red monster used his claw like hand to throw a big desk right towards them, but they all jumped out of the way. Donnie, Cath, Leo and Raph then landed near each other, and then charged at them all, then Elisa landed and ran over to help, while Mikey walked over to where they jumped and just stood there.

Donnie jumped towards the red monster, then ducked as it tried to hit him with his claw, and then he tried to whack it in the chest with his Bo, but it didn't even phase it. The monster raised one of its claws up, and then tried to grab Donnie with it, but missed as he jumped back to avoid it and the other claw, but then it grabbed him by the chest with one of its claws and lifted him up.

The monster then threw Donnie away, as Raph jumped and kicked the grey one right in the chest, and then Elisa did the same.

Cath ducked as the yellow one spun around and tried to whack her with its tail, and then she hit the end of its tail with both her Tonfas. The monster then growled as it turned around in a full circle and then knocked her away with its tail, knocking her into the control center.

Leo backed away as the blue monster approached him. He then gasped as the monster growled, then back flipped as it charged at him, then brought his other sword out, just as the monster grabbed him by the belt, and then threw him towards a support pole.

"Ahh!" he groaned, as his shell hit it.

He shook his head as he looked at the monster, while Raph and Elisa both jumped and kicked the grey one in the chest, Donnie ducked as the red one tried to hit him with its claws, while Cath did a few back flips to avoid the yellow one's tail.

The blue monster then approached Leo as he got back up and growled, as the acid fell out of the monster's mouth. Leo then turned around and sliced a bit of the pole out and kicked at it at the monster, which then spat acid at it, melting it completely.

"Huh?" Leo gasped.

The red monster growled as it walked over to Donnie - who was lying on his side on the floor - when Elisa jumped between them, and kicked the monster away.

"You okay?" she asked concernedly.

Donnie nodded.

They both looked up as Raph ran over to them, and they all saw the grey monster climb up to the ceiling, and then crawled along it like Spider-Man. It then bite a hole through the ceiling and crawled right through it.

"Whoa!" they all gasped in amazement.

They then all saw it make holes in the ceiling as it made its way over to Mikey - who was just standing still and spinning his Nunchucks near Leo and the blue monster.

"Mikey!" Raph called.

He then ran off as the Leo and the blue monster ran away, and then the grey monster came down from the ceiling, and would've landed on Mikey if Raph hadn't kicked him away with both feet. The monster hit the ground hard, and then Raph back flipped towards Mikey while bringing his Sais back out.

"Watch your back, you hot ball." he snarled.

Mikey stopped spinning his Nunchucks and turned to him. "You just called me 'odd', didn't you?" he asked offended.

He turned around and put his hand to his chin as Raph turned to him, but then the grey monster rammed him and knocked him away from Mikey.

"I'm not odd. I'm eccentric!" he said.

The yellow monster then whacked Cath over to him with his tail, causing her to slide on her shell towards him.

"Ohh!" she groaned.

Mikey helped her up. "Raph thinks I'm odd." he told her.

"You're just being sensitive, Mikey." Cath assured, touching his shoulder.

She then ran back at the yellow monster.

"Sensitive?" Mikey questioned, offended. "If there's one thing I hate, it's when people call me sensitive!"

Leo - now with his swords away - then rode a lab table towards the blue monster like a surfboard, and then he back flipped off it before it hit the monster, knocking it against a power box, which then electrocuted it and knocked it down. It then growled as it looked up as Leo and then fired acid at him, but missed as he ducked behind a computer, which the acid hit, making it melt slightly as Leo looked at it.

Donnie then whacked his Bo at one of the red one's claws, but it didn't effect him, then he spun it over his head before backing away, as the monster tired to hit him.

Cath dodged the yellow one's tail, and then jumped and butterfly kicked it in the chest, knocking it back slightly, and then Elisa jumped in and corkscrew kicked it, knocking it against a table.

Mikey spun his Nunchucks at the grey one as it came out him, but then he freaked out.

"Yikes!" he whimpered, running away.

Raph then jumped onto the grey one's back.

"Hi-yahhh!" he yelled.

He then began to slip off its back, but then it grabbed his arm, and then threw him towards Mikey - who was just spinning a Nunchuck around while standing still.

"Whoa!" Raph yelped, as he flew towards Mikey, but managed to land on his feet.

"Hey, I know these monsters are vicious abominations, but guys..." Mikey said, whacking a rock away from him. "..we are not holding our own out there. Now let's dig deep!"

He whack two more rocks away from him, while Raph growled and charged back at the grey monster.

The blue monster then fired acid at Leo, but missed by doing a series of acrobatics, causing the acid to hit the four tubes. They both then stared at each other as one of the tubes began to come apart.

"You will take no more of us!" the monster growled loudly.

A big hole then appeared in another of the tubes.

"We're not here to take anybody!" Leo swore, confused.

They both then looked up and saw the tubes about to fall over.

"Ahh!" the monster gasped.

Just as the tubes were about to fall on him, Leo dashed over and pushed him away.

"Look out!" he called.

The tubes then smashed up once they hit the floor, and then Leo stared at the monster.

"Why have you attacked us?!" he demanded.

Before the blue monster could answer, the red one came over and hit Leo with his claw, sending him flying over to the closed doorway. He then hit the ceiling near the door, and then fell down and landed on Mikey's shell as he ran to him to try and catch him.

"You know something, Mikey, they're thinking we're somebody else." he explained.

"Oh, man! That's just great!" Mikey complained. "We're getting our shells shellacked and its _someone else's_ fight!"

Cath then ran towards them both while putting her Tonfas away. "You guys okay?" she asked, going into doctor mode as she helped Leo up.

"We're fine." Leo answered.

Raph jumped back to avoid a punch from the grey monster, Elisa back flipped to avoid the yellow one's tail, and then Donnie poked the red one in the chest with his Bo, before they gathered around their siblings.

"Then I vote we get the shell out of here." Donnie suggested, as Cath and Leo helped Mikey up.

"Run away? That ain't my style." Raph said, not liking the idea.

"I don't like it either, Raph, but right now it's our best option." Elisa reasoned, putting her Kamas away.

"Call it a tactical retreat." Leo said. "Let's move."

"We're leaving." Donnie said, hitting a button on a panel near them with the end of his Bo.

The door behind them opened up, and then all but Raph turned around and ran down it. The monsters - apart from the blue one - all growled at Raph as he backed away to the door slightly, and then they all charged at him.

"Tactical retreat? I can live with that." he decided, putting his Sais away.

He turned around and sprinted down the tunnel after the others.

All six of them then ran through an open towards another which was closed on the other side of the room. Once Donnie made it to the door, he tried pulling on the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's sealed tight!" he grunted.

"Oh, just great!" Elisa groaned sarcastically.

They all turned back to the open door when they heard a growl, and saw the four monsters running right at them. They all rushed back over to the open door, and then pushed it with all their strength, closing it just before the monsters could get there.

They all sighed in relief, but then one of the monsters began banging on the door, making dents in it.

"Somebody gonna answer that?" Mikey asked nervously, as they backed away.

More dents appeared in the door, and then it flung over onto the other side of the room, just missing them all, and then the red monster stepped in and growled.

They then turned around as the grey monster punched a hole in the ground behind them, then punched another and climbed out of the hole. It the spat a rock out of its mouth as they all brought their weapons back out - Mikey and the girls facing him, while the others faced the red one. They then looked up as a hole in the ceiling was made, and then the yellow monster jumped down from it, and landed on all fours.

The six of them then got ready to fight the three monsters, as they surrounded them inside the small room, and then all growled. They all turned to the grey and yellow ones, and then the red one was about to strike with his claw, when the blue one stepped in front of him.

"No!" he shouted, raising his arm in front of the red one.

Leo, Raph and Elisa all turned back to them, as the blue one approached them, and dropped some acid out of his mouth onto the floor, as Donnie, Cath and Mikey turned to them.

"Say the word, bro." Raph said, edger for a fight.

"Easy, guys. It's okay." Leo said.

He put his swords away as the blue monster sniffed him.

"I hope Leo knows what he's doing." Cath whispered to Elisa, who nodded.

"Who are you?" the blue monster asked, pointing at Leo.

"Not who you think we are." Leo answered.

"They why do you carry those?" the monster asked, pointing at Donnie's duffel bag.

Donnie opened it slightly and showed the crystals in it.

"You mean this?" Elisa asked.

The four monsters gathered together and all nodded.

"Whoa, wait a minute. We found these crystals in a cavern where we're staying." Leo swore. "That's all."

"Yeah. And just what business is it of yours, anyway?" Raph demanded.

"Those crystals are the embodiment of evil!" the blue monster snapped. "Why have you come here?!"

"'Cause one of you ogres came sniffing round our place looking for trouble. So we're here to..." Mikey said, before Cath covered his mouth with her hand.

"To just look for some answers." she assured. "That's all."

"I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, and my sisters Elisabetta and Catherina." Leo explained, as his siblings put their weapons away.

"We were drawn to your habitat, when your crystals were activated." the blue monster explained.

"Gee. Wonder who coulda done that?" Donnie wondered sarcastically, turning to Mikey accusingly.

"Their energy is a sign of danger to us." the blue monster explained. "So we considered you dangerous, though we usually sense them coming from deeper below."

"Below? You mean there are more of these crystals down there?" Donnie asked, as the monster turned around and walked away. "We'd just like to find out where they come from that's all, and maybe..."

"No!" the blue monster snapped in fear, turning back to them. "It is a forbidden place! Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals. There are somethings man was never meant to tamper with."

Donnie covered Mikey's mouth as he was about to say something, making the monsters look at him.

"He is an odd one." the blue one said.

They all then walked back down the tunnel towards the lab.

* * *

Once inside the lab, Leo and the blue monster walked over to the smashed tubes, while the others all followed closely behind - Mikey looking at the three monsters behind them.

"I don't trust these guys." he whispered to the others.

"Why?" Raph asked quietly.

"Try the fact that they're monsters." Mikey answered quietly.

"Yeah, well, to some people, so are we." Elisa reasoned quietly.

Mikey rubbed his head as Raph gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe Shredder had you genetically altered as diggers, just to search down here for some enemy." Leo told the blue monster.

"Yes. And he did so without remorse." the monster growled angrily, clutching his fists. "We were forced against our will to do his bidding."

"He just snatched you at random?" Leo asked in shock. "From where?"

"The streets, our offices, our homes." the monster answered. "Anywhere a shadow could conceal a Foot Soldier. We don't know why we were chosen."

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"I am Quarry of Tunnel Squad 3." the monster said, before pointing to the others. "The others are Stonebiter, Scalebreath, and Razorfist."

"No. Not what the Foot called you. Your real name?" Leo asked.

Quarry tried to think. "Sy...S..." he muttered, before touching his head in pain while closing his eyes. "My memory is..."

He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"The experiments preformed on us have stripped us of who we are." he explained.

"Yes. We saw the video log entrees." Leo said, understandably.

"Well, don't worry about Shredder." Raph said, walking towards them. "He got his do!"

"Yeah. He made the mistake of missing with the Ninja Turtles." Mikey said proudly, touching his chest. "There's a lesson to be learned in that, if you know what I mean."

"Oh!" Elisa groaned, facepalming herself.

"Is he always like this?" Quarry asked.

"Most of the time." Cath answered truthfully.

The alarm then went off, which panicked the four monsters, while the Turtles gasped. Quarry then ran towards a control panel behind the Turtles, which showed a map readout of the tunnels, with a small section beeping red.

"Oh, no. The others! They tripped an alarm in the East Delta Tunnel!" he gasped, before they all turned to the control center. "Hurry!"

He and the Turtles all ran towards it as fast as they could.

"We must activate the energy shield." Quarry explained.

Once inside the control center, Quarry began pressing buttons to activate the force field, but the crystal wouldn't power up.

"No! No!" he panicked, pressing the buttons madly.

"Don't do a 'no, no'." Mikey pleaded. "I hate no, no's."

Quarry growled as he turned to his fellow monsters. "It's no good." he told them. "The shield will not activate! We have no power, no force field, and they're heading this way!"

His fellow monsters all looked down the tunnel.

"Uh, yeah. We kinda met your force field." Raph said guiltily, as he was the one that busted it.

"And Raph kinda broke it." Mikey added, teasingly.

"Only because Don told him too." Elisa argued fairly.

"Hey!" Donnie complained.

Mikey and Quarry both gasped as they heard a growling noise outside, and then Quarry ran to another control panel.

"What is out there?" Leo asked.

"The others." Quarry answered.

"Other what?" Leo asked, turning to him.

"Test subjects, like us." Quarry explained. "They endlessly prowl the tunnels."

"Why do you have to keep them out then?" Elisa asked, turning to him.

"Because they attack us!" Quarry grunted, pulling a panel out. "They're violent, uncontrollable! Their minds have deteriorated."

"From the genetic mutation?" Elisa assumed.

"Yes." Quarry confirmed, pulling some wires out of the panel.

"Then what about you four?" Leo inquired.

Quarry thought for a minute before turning to them both. "Madness looms in our future, as well." he told them.

They all then heard another growl, this time louder than before, telling them the other monsters were getting closer.

Quarry then put the wires together, creating a sparkle from them, which lit up the computers. He then turned around to the crystal as it lit up lightly, before fading out.

"The crystal is completely burned out." he said in shock. "It is hopeless."

The Turtles all turned around to face Stonebiter, Razorfist and Scalebreath as they heard another growl, and then they brought their weapons out.

"Weapons will do no good. Without the force field, we won't stand a chance against them." Quarry explained frantically, shocking them all.

They all got ready to fight just in case, as the growling got louder. They then put their weapons away as Stonebiter, Scalebreath and Razorfist moved back away from the door, as the growling grew louder and louder, as the monsters shadows started appearing nearby.

"They'll be on us in minutes!" Quarry exclaimed.

"You know, you're kinda freaking me out here." Mikey said, turning to him. "Are you _always_ such a nay-sayer?"

Donnie jumped onto the platform holding the crystal, and then pulled it out.

"Huh?" he gasped, as the crystal shattered into tiny pieces. "Is that what the crystals are; power sources?"

"Yes." Quarry answered. "But that was our only one, and we found it in the catacombs. We payed dearly for it."

"Well, why don't we try one of ours?" Cath suggested, picking up one of the crystals in Donnie's duffel bag.

She walked over to Quarry and held it out.

"They're too small." he argued. "It will not last."

Donnie took the crystal from his sister. "It only has to last until they give up and move on." he argued, putting it in the place the other had been.

The crystal didn't light up, causing Donnie to touch it in frustration.

"Come on!" he begged.

The growling outside got even louder, and then Scalebreath, Razorfist and Stonebiter all nodded to each other. They all then ran towards the open doors - along with Raph, and then pulled them shut, just as the monsters came out of the shadows.

Quarry pressed a few buttons on the control panel while Donnie and Cath both looked at the crystal.

"There is no spark." Quarry told them, turning around.

Elisa picked up the other crystal in Donnie's duffel bag, and then tossed it to him, which he then caught, and hit against the first, trying to light it up, but nothing happened.

"For some reason it just won't power up!" he groaned. "Maybe if the connections to these contact nodes were charred."

Quarry ripped out more of the panel, and looked inside of it.

"Or maybe you've got the thing upside down." Mikey suggested innocently.

"It's not upside down, Mikey." Donnie assured sternly.

Outside the genetics lab, the other monsters all approached the closed doors, as Raph, Razorfist, Stonebiter and Scalebreath tried to keep it closed. The monsters then began to pound of the door, and then one managed to get a claw through a small gap, which would've scrapped Raph's head if he hadn't ducked.

Donnie meddled with one of the contact nodes as Cath held the crystal beside him, while Leo, Mikey and Elisa all stood near Quarry.

"Okay, let's try it again." Donnie said, putting the node back.

The monsters kept pounding on the door, and then the doors fell down, but luckily, Raph, Razorfist, Scalebreath and Stonebiter moved away just before it did. Donnie was about to put the crystal in when he saw the other monsters step into the lab.

One was a big grey bulking monster, with only one eye called Cyclopsis, one was a big blue insect like being with four arms called Insector, one was a giant spider with an upside down face called Spidernok, and the last one was a big red being with long arms, a claw at the end of each which he walked on, big fanged teeth and a tail hanging out called King Nail.

"Don, I know I normally don't agree with Mikey, but in this case, try it." Cath squeaked.

Donnie nodded and turned the crystal around and put it into the holder - unaware that Mikey was watching him - and then it glowed brightly, causing the control center powered up.

"It's working!" he said.

The crystal then created a force field which covered the entire control center, which all the Turtles, Quarry, Razorfist, Stonebiter and Scalebreath were now in. The shield then expanded itself slowly, which hit the other four monsters, forcing them to move back towards the door. Cyclopsis began banging on it with his fists, but he didn't even dent it.

Mikey smirked as he looked at Donnie. "Don't think I didn't see that, Donnie." he said proudly, holding his thumb upside down. "It _was_ upside down."

Cylcopsis kept pounding on the force field, but he still didn't break through.

"It's overloading!" Quarry exclaimed, noticing the crystal starting to give out.

Insector began hitting the force field with his claw like hands, but like Cyclopsis, he didn't have any luck. Stonebiter and Razorfist took a step backwards in the control center as the monsters outside kept pounding on the force field.

Quarry turned around away from the crystal as it continued to glow. "They're leaving." he said.

King Nail turned around and walked away from the force field, then Spidernok turned around and followed him, then Cyclopsis did the same, and then so did Insector, just before the force field gave out.

"But tomorrow they'll be back." Quarry told the Turtles. "They always come back."

The crystal then burned out.

"Then you better have a bigger crystal?" Leo asked hopefully.

Quarry shook his head. "We will not survive another journey to the forbidden zone." he told them.

"What makes the place _so_ forbidden?" Mikey inquired.

"The ancient catacombs stretch for miles. We were forced to explore it, many of us never returned." Quarry explained.

"Uh...maybe they got lost." Mikey suggested.

"They were taken!" Quarry snapped, shaking his fists. "By a ghostly entity. There is never any sign of struggle. They're just...gone."

"Look, I understand why you don't want to go down there, but there aren't a lot of options." Leo reasoned. "You need another crystal, and fast."

"And since we, uh..." Raph said, rubbing his head nervously. "..we're the ones that kind of fired your security system, we'll go with ya. Right, guys?"

"Absolutely." Leo said.

"We're there." Donnie said.

"Sure." Cath said.

"Count me in." Elisa said.

They all turned to Mikey who looked nervous.

"Uh... You know, the corner hardware store has a sale on generators that would really get this force field humming. So I'll just go up top, and clip the coupon and then..." he said, as he began to walk away, when Elisa and Raph both grabbed him by the arms.

* * *

Later, after making their plans, Donnie lit up the remaining crystal, and led everyone out of the lab into the tunnels. Leo followed right behind them, then Cath, Elisa, Raph, Mikey, Quarry, Scalebreath, Razorfist, and Stonebiter bringing up the rear. Quarry turned to his three friends, and could see deep fear in their eyes.

"Be brave." he said, worried himself.

"Okay, let's keep our wits about us." Leo told everyone.

"Right." Elisa nodded.

"Don't worry, Mikey." Raph said. "You can share my wits."

"Oh, so now I'm witless?" Mikey asked sarcastically, as they walked down a spiral path. "Must be why I'm the only one bothered by the fact that we're heading into a place that _even _monsters are afraid of!"

* * *

A while later, Quarry had led them all down a _shortcut_, but it turned into a very bad option for the Turtles, as they all screamed while riding down a bumpy rock slide, and then they all landed near a yellow pool near each other - Mikey landing on top of Donnie.

"Shortcut?!" he exclaimed, as Raph sat up. "In what mutated imagination can that be considered a..."

"Uh, sorry." Quarry apologised, as he, Razorfist, Scalebreath and Stonebiter climbed along the rock. "We forgot you can't scale rock."

Cath, Leo Mikey and Elisa all got up.

"Let's try and avoid that mistake in the future, okay?" Raph requested, getting up with Donnie.

"Whew! Who cut the cheese?" Mikey asked, waving his hand over his face.

"You're smelling a sulphur pool, Mikey." Donnie said.

"Coming from a turtle who grew up in the sewer, trust me when I say this place stinks." Mikey said disgustingly.

"We must keep moving." Quarry told them all. "The others wander down here. This is their territory."

He started walking along a bunch of rocks in the sulphur pool, followed by Leo, Donnie, Stonebiter, Elisa, Cath, Scalebreath, Raph, Mikey and Razorfist in the rear. They kept walking on, but then Leo stopped as a bubble floated up in front of him.

"Huh?" he muttered.

The bubble burst, and then a tiny creature came out of it, as Quarry turned around. He then stick his tongue out and grabbed it, and then pulled it into his mouth and swallowed it.

"Eww!" Leo said in disgust.

"Yuck." Elisa said, sticking her tongue out disgustingly.

"We've learned to eat and live of a land, for it lives off us." Quarry explained, as he carried on walking.

Leo turned back to everyone else while gritting his teeth, and then Donnie just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Later Razorfist knocked out a hole through a wall with his claws, and then began scaling a wall on the other side near a small ledge. Quarry then followed him out and started scaling himself, followed by Scalebreath, and then Stonebiter.

Leo then came out of the hole, and began moving slowly along the ledge with his shell against the wall.

"Ahh!" he yelped, as he nearly slipped.

He looked down and saw a whirlpool beneath him, as Cath came out of the hole.

"Leo, you okay?" she asked, concernedly.

"Whoa! That was a little too close for comfort." Leo sighed, as he carried on along the ledge, and then Cath followed. "Watch your foot here, guys."

Donnie then followed after Cath, then Raph followed him, then Elisa followed him, and then Mikey followed her.

Razorfist then led everyone along a thin bridge - the Turtles walking along it like on a tightrope - and then he stopped and looked down at another whirlpool.

"This is it." Quarry said.

Razorfist turned back to his monster friends, then Quarry nodded, before he jumped off the ledge and into the whirlpool. Quarry then jumped in after him, then Scalebreath jumped after him, and then Stonebiter jumped after him.

"Following monsters off a cliff may not be the smartest thing we've ever done." Leo said, before he jumped after the monsters.

Cath then jumped after him, followed by Donnie, and then Raph.

"No, but it's the grossest." Mikey added in disgust, as Elisa jumped after Raph. "That thing looks like a giant toilet."

He then saw Elisa vanish beneath the whirlpool.

"Which I guess makes me the tidy-bowl turtle." he gulped.

He then jumped off the cliff.

"Cowabun…!" he called, hitting the water before he could finish.

As he fell through the whirlpool, the current then sent him right towards a water fall.

"Ahh!" he screamed, as he fell down it.

Once he hit the water, he saw his was floating right towards some sliver spikey crystals.

"Oh, no!" he gulped.

He turned around and tried to swim away, but the current was too strong.

"Uh! Current too strong!" he groaned. "I'm gonna get turtle skewered!"

Just before he reached the crystals - screaming as he did - Stonebite grabbed him by the head with his mouth, and pulled him out of the water as he turned around.

"Let go of his head, Stonebiter." Quarry said.

Stonebite let go of Mikey as they both looked at the others.

"Whoo! Do that again, and I'll give you a real taste of the Turtles, dude!" Mikey warned.

"How far away from the crystals are we?" Leo asked Quarry.

"They're here in the catacombs, but from this point on, we must be very quiet." Quarry answered, as they began walking down the tunnel.

Donnie lit the crystal they had up to give them some light, and then he noticed something on the tunnels carvings.

"Hey, Mikey, recognize this carvings?" he asked.

"Whoa." Mikey said, amazed, looking at them. "These are just like the carvings in our lair."

"Yeah. Same interior decorator." Raph remarked.

"Quite a coincidence." Elisa admitted.

They then all followed the monsters through a hexagon shaped doorway, but then Mikey stopped as a small rock fell from the ceiling right outside it.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking up.

As the others kept walking around through the tunnel, Quarry spotted a large crystal on a wall.

"Good. This crystal will do." he said, as he went to pull it out. "We needn't travel any deeper into this evil place."

Outside, Mikey kept looking up at the ceiling, when Spidernok's head appeared out from it.

"Ahh!" he screamed, before running down the tunnel. "Wait up! Guys, guys, guys!"

Spidernok fell down from the ceiling and landed near the door entrance.

"We got monsters, right behind me!" Mikey screamed, as he ran past his siblings and monster friends.

Everyone turned as he ran past Razorfist and Scalebreath.

"Everybody, let's get to cover!" Leo yelled.

"But that way leads to..." Quarry argued, as they all followed Mikey.

"No choice!" Leo cut in loudly. "Let's go!"

They all then stopped when they came to a metal hexagon door, blocking their route. Razorfist tried breaking it open by bashing his claws against it, but he didn't even scratch it. Scalebreath spun around and whacked his tail against the door, but he didn't even manage to dent it, and then Stonebiter tried pushing it open with all his strength, but it wouldn't even bulge. Quarry then tried scratching it with his claws, but nothing happened, then he backed away and fired his acid at it, but the door didn't even melt.

"What is that door made of?!" Elisa wondered loudly.

Donnie then noticed a small hole beside the door, just big enough for the crystal - which he then looked at.

"Stand back." he said, walking towards the hole.

He put the crystal inside, but nothing happened.

"Come on, come on!" he begged, touching it. "Oh, never mind!"

Leo turned around and brought his swords out. "Battle ready, guys." he said.

Raph, Elisa and Mikey brought their weapons out while Cath ran over to Donnie.

"Don, I think you..." she said, as Donnie turned around.

"You know, maybe you're right." he cut in.

He took the crystal out, then turned it upside down, and put it back in, this time causing it to glow.

"Next time, maybe try both sides before fiddling with it." Cath suggested, hitting him playfully in the arm.

The door then opened up - half of it going upwards while the other half went downwards - and then both of them ran through it.

"Hey!" Donnie called, as they turned to the others.

"It worked!" Cath called, as the others turned to them.

Before any of them could react, two beams of light circled around like a pair of bolas, came flying towards Donnie and Cath.

"Huh?" they both muttered, as the bolas went over them.

A flash of light appeared in the doorway, and then they both vanished.

"Donnie!" Mikey called.

"Cathy!" Elisa cried loudly.

"No!" Leo exclaimed.

"Guys!" Raph shouted.

"They're gone." Mikey gulped.

They all turned around as they heard footsteps and growling noises.

"And in a couple of minutes, we'll be goners too." Mikey gulped.

The other four monsters began making their way towards them slowly.

"And here it ends." Quarry gulped.

The four remaining turtles all looked nervous, completely worried about their missing brother and sister.

* * *

**A/N: Scalebreath is a monster I've added in for extra action, King Nail gets his name from the 2003 video game, while the names of the others I've made up myself based on their appearances.**


	15. Notes from the Underground Part 3

The Turtles all backed away from Quarry, Stonebiter, Razorfist and Scalebreath, leading them back into the genetics lab. Stonebiter then growled down in the subway tunnel.

_Elisa: Meet Stonebiter..._

Scalebreath hissed and growled while falling from the ceiling.

_..Scalebreath..._

Razorfist growled.

_..R__azorfist... _

Quarry dropped acid out of his mouth onto the floor of the lab.

_..and Quarry. _

The four monsters entered the lab.

_They may look like monsters, but these poor souls were once ordinary people..._

The Turtles looked at the Foot's video log, showing a man getting mutated into a monster against his will.

_..'til the Shredder's mad scientists performed these horrible genetic experiments on 'em. _

Quarry touches his head while looking at Leo, trying to remember his real name.

_Experiments that will eventually leave them mindless..._

Insector hit the force field with his claws, but couldn't scratch it.

_ ..like these other examples of Shredder's handiwork. _

Cyclopsis banged his fists against the force field, but he didn't even dent it.

Quarry and the Turtles gasp as an alarm went off. The six Turtles, and four monsters inside the lab all stand in the control center, which powered up the force field.

_The only thing keeping Quarry and his friends safe is a crystal powered force field..._

The force field forces the other four monsters back, but then once they left, it burns out.

_ ..but now the crystal's all burned out..._

Donnie pulls the crystal from its holder, but then it shatters into many pieces.

_ ..and the only place to get another one is the Forbidden Zone._

"Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals." Quarry said, before they all walked down a spiral pathway. "It is a forbidden place!"

They all then walk along rocks lying in a sulphur pool.

_But we have no choice, so we all head down there anyway..._

Donnie and Cath stand by a hexagon shaped door, which then opens up.

_ ..and that__'s when all shell breaks loose._

They both run inside as the others turn to them.

"Hey!" Donnie called, as two beams of light circled around like a pair of bolas, came flying towards them both.

"It worked!" Cath called.

A flash of light appeared in the doorway, and then they both vanished.

"Guys!" Raph shouted.

_Suddenly, Don and Cath both vanish, and I swear, somebody's gonna pay for that!_

The four remaining Turtles all got ready to fight.

* * *

Raph and Elisa put their weapons away and turned towards the door Donnie and Cath had vanished from, as the mindless monsters walked closer to everyone else.

"Donne!" Raph yelled.

"Cathy!" Elisa shouted.

"No, no! Donnie!" Raph shouted, as they stopped by the door. "Cathy!"

"Guys, where are you?!" Elisa shouted.

"Raph, Ellie, get away from there!" Leo shouted.

The four mindless monsters came closer to everyone else, when Elisa spotted something heading towards her and Raph.

"Huh?" she muttered.

Raph turned and saw another bola flying right towards them. "Wha?" he muttered.

"Look out!" Elisa yelled, pulling him down, causing the bola to fly right over them.

Spidernok jumped and was about to pounce on Quarry, Leo and Mikey - who all covered their eyes - when the bola hit him, causing him to vanish.

"Huh?" Mikey asked confused.

Insector then charged at Razorfist and pushed him over onto the ground - but Razorfist pulled him down with him - getting them both looked in a grapple. Another bola came from the doorway and flew over towards them both, and then when it hit them, they both vanished.

"Razorfist!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, what the shell's going on?" Mikey asked, completely shocked and confused.

Cyclopsis then charged right at Elisa and Raph as they brought out their weapons, but Scalebreath dived between them and held him back. Another bola came flying out of the hole just as Scalebreath pushed Cyclopsis back, but then the bola hit him and he vanished.

"Scalebreath!" Elisa cried loudly.

Stonebiter then walked forward just as King Nail jumped and pinned him to the ground. He then tried to hit Stonebiter in the face with his tail, but missed as he just barely moved in time. Quarry ran over to help Stonebiter, but King Nail's tail whacked him in the chest and knocked him back, causing him to land near the Turtles.

Another bola came out of nowhere as Stonebiter pushed King Nail off him, and then they got locked in a grapple, before the bola hit him, causing him to disappear.

"Stonebiter! No!" Raph yelled.

"Come on, you ugly troll!" Mikey dared, spinning his Nunchucks. "Show me what you got!"

King Nail growled at all four Turtles.

"Okay. I'm impressed." Mikey admitted nervously.

Both King Nail and Cyclopsis growled as Quarry and the Turtles all backed towards the door - the Turtles putting their weapons away as they did.

"Okay...now what?" Mikey asked.

"Come on. Whatever's through this door can't be worse than this." Leo said, gesturing the others to go through the door.

"I hope those don't become famous last words, Leo." Mikey gulped, as he, Raph and Elisa all backed away.

Cyclopsis growled.

"Quarry, go!" Leo bellowed.

King Nail and Cyclopsis both came closer to them, as Quarry turned around and ran after Elisa, Raph and Mikey. Leo pulled the crystal out of the holder, and then ran towards the others as the door closed behind them, causing King Nail and Cyclopsis to bang right into it.

On the other side of the door, Quarry and the Turtles could hear their banging as the room shook, and then Qurry around, and saw an open door with light at the end of the tunnel. The Turtles all turned turn it, and then they and Quarry all walked towards it.

"Be ready for anything." Leo told everyone.

Once they all came out the tunnel, they all gasped at the sight of a underground city - the same one Mikey had dreamed about only hours ago.

"We shouldn't be here!" Quarry said, frightened. "This is... This is an Acropolis! A city of the dead!"

They all looked at the tower and noticed a big crystal shaped like a moon above it.

"You know, if there's one thing that creeps me out more than monster movies, it's a city of the dead." Mikey admitted, as Raph walked towards the cliff edge ahead of them, and then crouched down.

"We're not leaving!" Leo argued. "Whatever's haunting this place has made the mistake of snatching two of ours."

"And we'll level this whole city just to get them back!" Raph swore determinedly.

Leo turned around and walked off, as Raph sliced off part of the edge with his Sai.

"Wherever they are, I hope they'll okay." Elisa hoped worriedly.

Leo then came back. "Hey, guys!" he called, getting everyone to turn to him. "I found a way down there."

"Don't you always?" Mikey asked rhetorically.

They all followed Leo down, and saw a big gondola that looked like a cable car, which led right into the city, but everyone looked uncertain about this.

"Uh...maybe we better find a different ride, Leo." Elisa said, unsure if it was safe.

"What are you talking about, it's fine." Leo assured, pressing his foot onto the gangway, causing it to wobble a bit.

"You were saying?" Elisa asked.

"Okay..." Leo stuttered, scratching his head. "Maybe not so fine."

* * *

Back on the other side of the door, a mysterious cloaked figure came out of the shadows, and then lit up a crystal amulet he had round his neck. Nearby, Cyclopsis was scratching his head, and then he and King Nail ran away when they saw the light.

The door then opened up, then the figure ran into the shadows, and then Cyclopsis and King Nail both ran through the door, chasing after their _meal_, unware the figure was watching them.

* * *

Back on the ledge, Leo was still trying to persuaded the others to get in the cable car.

"Look, see." he said, getting inside.

"Leo, don't!" Raph argued.

"There's no way I'm getting in that thing." Mikey swore.

"Me neither, Leo." Elisa argued, as Leo turned to them all.

"It'll hold us." he swore.

He turned around and saw a holder for the crystal to go in, which he then walked towards.

"And it looks like our crystal will power it." he assumed.

He then gasped and turned around as he heard a growling sound, and then the others turned and saw King Nail and Cyclopsis heading towards them.

"On second thought, I think that _thing's_ safe after all!" Elisa decided, panic in her voice.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Raph bellowed, as they all piled inside the cable car.

"Go, go, go!" Mikey shouted.

Leo placed his crystal in the holder, and then the cable car's gangway closed up, and it began moving along the cable towards the city. Once King Nail and Cyclopsis made it to the cliff, they both jumped and landed on the cable car's roof.

"Ahhh!" Quarry and the Turtles screamed, as it shook.

Cyclopsis growled as he began stomping on the roof.

"Huh?" Leo gasped, turning around.

King Nail then growled as he dug his right claw in, making it go right through the roof.

"Yikes!" Elisa gasped.

As both monsters kept trying to wreck the cable car, the figure appeared on the cliff's edge starting at it. He then brought two bolas out of his cloak and threw them over towards the monsters, which then hit them, causing them to vanish.

The cable car began to wobble, and then the line snapped.

"What in the...?!" Elisa exclaimed.

Raph ran towards the edge and looked out the window, to see the cable car heading towards a small piece of land near the city.

"Jump, now!" Leo yelled.

The cable car then hit a pillar which created a hole right in the center of it, and then they all jumped out before it completely shattered. Mikey landed on the ground with one knee bent and the other skidded out, then Raph landed near him with both knees bent and his Sais crossed over. Elisa then landed near him with both her Kamas out and her arms pointing backwards, with one knee bent, then Leo landed near her with both swords out and both knees bent.

Leo then turned to Quarry who landed on his knees right near the pillar, which then began to fall as he turned around to it.

"Ahhh!" he cried, as it was falling onto him.

"Wha?!" Mikey yelped, turning to him.

Elisa and Raph turned to him as they and Leo put their weapons away, and then they saw the pillar fall right on top of Quarry, burying him.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Quarry!" Leo cried, reaching his hand out.

Dust then came amongst the four Turtles, but then it cleared as they all walked towards the pillar. They all looked shocked when acid came showed up on it, melting part of it, then saw Quarry step out, and then melt more of it with his acid, freeing himself.

He brushed the dust off his arm before turning to them, who all looked confused.

"We are designed to handle such adversity." he explained, walking towards them.

* * *

Later, all five of them approached the entrance to the city, and looked up to see the same symbols outside.

"Those same symbols again. Just like back at our place." Leo said.

"And by the looks of it all, this city's been down here a very long time." Raph commented.

"Our lair must be the same then." Elisa deduced.

"Creepy." Mikey remarked nervously.

"Hey, guys!" Leo called, getting everyone's attention as he stood on some kind of hover scooter - with several more near him. "I found some transportation."

"Of course." Mikey noted sarcastically.

Leo placed the crystal onto the scooter, powering it up.

* * *

After finding another three crystals, the four Turtles rode a hover scooter each into the city - Quarry riding on Mikey's back.

"Whoever built this place, they're definitely the same people who built our lair." Leo summed, looking around.

"Whatever? Let's just focus on finding Donnie and Cath." Raph said.

"We can sightsee afterwards." Elisa finished, worried about her siblings.

Unknown to them, the shadowy figure was looking at them from above, but then Leo stopped, causing the figure to move while the others stopped.

"Hold up. I think I saw something." Leo said.

He then went on ahead to investigate, and then went inside a doorway.

"Leo, wait up!" Mikey called, as the others followed, but stopped by the door entrance.

"Um, Leo, you in there?" Elisa called nervously.

Raph got off his scooter. "I'm going in." he said, walking towards the door.

He then turned away as a bright light came from the room, but then he dashed right in once the light vanished. "Leo!" he called.

Elisa and Mikey both followed him, then they all brought out their weapons, but to their horror, only saw Leo's scooter inside, making them gasp.

"Leo!" Raph cried desperately. "Leo!"

"Calling out like that is probably not the best idea." Mikey said, touching his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Mikey's right, Raph. He's gone, just like the others." Elisa cried, tears in her eyes.

Raph closed his eyes in disbelief, and then they all put their weapons away before walking back towards the door, but once they got there, they saw Quarry had vanished.

"Quarry?!" Mikey gasped.

They all looked around in case someone was nearby, when they heard a noise behind them.

"Ahh!" they shouted, turning around.

"Wait!" Quarry said, revealing himself to be the thing behind them. "It's just me."

"What are you doing lurking around like that?!" Raph demanded.

"Hiding. You...you left me alone." Quarry answered honestly.

"Man. Mutate some backbone, would ya?" Mikey sighed.

"There it is!" Quarry shouted, pointing at something in the distance.

"Ahh!" Mikey yelped, as they turned to where Quarry was pointing.

They all saw the figure in the distance, and then he walked away, as Raph and Elisa both ran to get a closer look.

"That thing is mine!" Raph snarled.

"Leave some for me!" Elisa snarled angrily.

They both got onto their scooters, and immediately dashed towards the spot the figure had been. Once they got out of Mikey's sight however, a flash of light went off, and then vanished.

"Raph?!" Mikey called. "Ellie?! Guys!"

He got no answer.

"Uh, we better go look for 'em." he gulped, scratching his head.

He turned around and saw Quarry had vanished.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

He then sighed, reached in and pulled Quarry out of the shadows, realizing he was hiding there.

They both got on the last scooter and raced over to where Raph and Elisa had been, but when they got there, all they saw was two hover scooters.

"Not good! Raph and Ellie's gone too!" Mikey gasped, stopping the scooter and getting off.

Quarry got off too and then Mikey looked around, but then screamed when he turned to Quarry, who was so quiet he was like a ghost.

"I warned you! I warned you all!" Quarry said, frantically. "Evil dwells in this dead city! We'll never get out alive!"

Mikey slapped him in the face. "Look, if there's gonna be any hysterics around here, I'll have 'em!" he said, before he spotted something above them. "Like right now, cause, I see it!"

Quarry turned around, and saw Mikey was looking at the shadowy figure above them.

Mikey gritted his teeth and got back on the scooter and rode away as fast as he could, but then he backed up, having forgotten about Quarry. Once Quarry got behind him, he raced off as fast as he could up a ramp towards the figure.

"No! No! Wait! Wait!" Quarry exclaimed. "No! No! I can't! Nooooo!"

He fell of the scooter and then went flying over towards a bridge, which he then landed on. He then looked over the bridge's edge as he looked up at Mikey, who was still heading towards the figure.

"Whoa!" Mikey gasped, as the scooter went right past the figure. "Uh-oh!"

He then looked up and saw he was heading right for a pillar, causing him to gasp. He jumped off the scooter just before it hit the pillar.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

He then hit a wall, and began bouncing and sliding down it like a bumpy slide, until he crashed and bumped into something at the bottom.

"I don't recommend that." he commented, looking up.

Quarry looked down on him, but then turned right, and saw the figure walking onto the bridge.

"Ah!" he gasped, frantically.

The figure then brought out another bola from his cloak.

"Ahh!" Quarry gasped.

The figure spun the bola around over his head.

"No! No!" Quarry cried, as he turned around and ran away.

The figure then tossed the bola at him, and then it hit him as he kept running, making him disappear.

* * *

He wound up inside a weird building on a platform, but before he could do anything, a weird ice wall surrounded him on all sides. Water then rose up from the bottom of the tube and completely covered him up.

"No!" he gasped, as it went over his mouth.

The water was so cold, his body began to freeze over, covering him in ice completely. The water then went back down the tube and vanished, and then the tube vanished.

"Noooo!" he screamed through the ice, making it echo.

* * *

Mikey looked around as he heard Quarry's echoing voice.

"Quarry?!" he called.

He then looked around the city, and saw the black tower in the middle.

"Okay. You I've seen before." he said.

**(Flashback)**

Mikey stared up at the tower.

_"In that creepy dream I had."_

He brought his Nunchucks out, as black smoke came out of the tower, and then moved towards the bottom of it. The smoke then moved towards Mikey, and then a red mouth then came out of the could of smoke and growled, freighting him so much, he turned around and ran away.

**(Flashback ends)**

Mikey began running through the city, heading right towards the tower.

"Creepy black tower, here I come." he said with determination.

* * *

Once he made it to the tower, he ran towards a door at the base of it, and then ran inside. He ran into a room full of the markings outside, but then gasped when he saw Spidernok in front of him, completely frozen soiled like Quarry.

"Yahh!" he screamed.

He lowered his eyes when he noticed Spidernok was not moving, and then touched his face. He then walked through the room, and saw Razorfist and Insector frozen soiled as well.

"Razorfist." he gasped.

He turned around and looked around, and then gasped when he saw Scalebreath frozen as well.

"Scalebreath!" he gasped.

He turned around again and walked on, but then stopped when he saw Stonebiter frozen too.

"Oh, no!" he gasped. "Stonebiter!"

He walked along, and saw Cyclopsis and King Nail were both frozen as well, but then gasped when he saw Quarry was frozen as well.

"Oh, Quarry." he said sadly.

He crouched down and noticed a crystal at the bottom of the platform, which he then tried to reach for.

"No!" a voice shouted, stopping him.

He turned around and saw the figure on a flight of stairs nearby.

"Please, do not touch that." the figure said, before he began walking down the stairs. "I am _not _finished with him."

Mikey lowered his eyebrows with a frown. "Now you are!" he shouted.

He did a forward handspring in the figure's direction, and then jumped right at him as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Boo-yah!" he shouted, kicking the man in the chest, knocking him back.

"Ohh!" the man groaned, hitting the ground on his chest.

Mikey then approached him and took off the hood from his cape, reveling him to be nearly bald, and then the man stared at him.

"Okay, baldy, where are by siblings?!" Mikey demanded with a snarl.

"Mikey!" a familiar voice called.

Mikey and the man turned, and saw Leo, Raph, Elisa, Donnie and Cath all come out of the shadows.

"About time you got here." Leo said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Huh?" Mikey questioned, looking confused.

* * *

Later, a door opened up, and the man and the six Turtles all walked inside.

"We had this guy figured all wrong." Cath explained to Mikey.

"Yeah. He saw how the Foot mutated Quarry and the others, and he just wants to turn them back to normal." Donnie explained.

Donnie and Leo both sat on a chair, while Raph and Elisa sat down near them, and Mikey and Cath both stood around them, as they all turned to the man.

"As we speak, the power of the caverns Crystal Moon is infusing them with regenerative energy." the man explained, pointing upwards, as the Crystal Moon was above the city. "Their bodies are being genetically rebuilt inside each chrysalis. Within minutes, the last of them will be restored to their original human form."

"Thank you so much for clearing that up." Mikey said sarcastically, before whispering to Leo and Cath. "He's lying."

"Michelangelo, you are entirely safe, I assure you. This city was built by an ancient peace-loving race." the man explained, touching his crystal amulet.

The Turtles turned to a big crystal on their left, which lit up brightly.

"Of which I am the sole survivor." the man went on.

The Turtles all got up and walked towards the crystal, which began showing a video of the city's past.

"We've lived within the Earth for many millennia, spiritually bounded with it." the man explained, as the crystal showed many people like him riding on hover scooters above the city, as well as a cable car moving across the city. "It was a symbiosis that had always sustained us, for we were unable to endore the harshness of the outside world."

It then showed six people like him looking at a crystal in a river.

"Then, we detected life stirring on the surface. These new lifeforms fancied us, so we began studying them from an outpost." the man explained, as the crystal showed a small hut near in a grassland, then a chariot moving through an old street, and then New York City itself. "The same outpost that most recently became your home."

The crystal showed the Turtles lair back when the man's people were using it.

"As the years past however..." the man went on, as two by two, the six people disappeared. "..it soon became evident that our _own_ time was drawing to close."

The video then showed the cable car and the people on the hover scooters again, but then they all vanished.

"Yes. The Earth had cast its vote, and our entire race faced extinction." the man finished, as the city went dark.

The Turtles all turned to him as the video finished.

"They're all gone now." he said.

"How long has it been?" Donnie asked, feeling sorry for him.

"Long enough to make this a very lonely exitance." the man answered sadly.

He walked over to an open doorway.

"Which is why I want to return those people back to normal." he explained, turning to the Turtles as he pointed at it. "Only then can they help me repopulate the city."

The Turtles looked a bit taken aback, for they were sure there were people above who had missed Quarry and the others.

"Well, I wouldn't count on that." Leo told him. "They all have lives waiting for them on the surface, families, friends."

"No!" the man snapped, turning to them. "They will stay! They must."

"Well, I'm...sure they'll be grateful, but..." Leo argued.

"I refuse to let this city die!" the man cut in angrily, walking towards them. "There's so much to pass on. They must stay, and so must you."

The Turtles all looked at him speechless.

"Uh...I'm afraid that being all alone down here for so long has driven this guy slightly around the bend." Donnie deduced.

"I was thinking the same thing, Don." Cath agreed.

"We uh...appreciate the invitation to live with you in this wonderous world of yours, but..." Leo said.

"Yes. It is wonderous." the man cut in. "A world where even mutant turtles can freely walk the streets. No more lurking in the sewers, no more hiding your faces. An entire city, where you can finally be yourselves."

"As enticing as that sounds..." Donnie began.

"Let me put it this way." Raph cut in. "There's no way we're relocating to this creepiod community, understand?"

"Yeah, so drop it." Elisa added.

The man looked at them mad.

"Come on, let's go free the others." Cath said.

Apart from Mikey, they all walked towards the door them came in from.

"Bye-bye." Mikey said, waving at the man, before following the others.

The man then activated his crystal amulet, which closed the door right in front of the Turtles, preventing them from leaving. They all turned around to the man and looked angry at him.

"Trust me, you do not want to do this." Leo warned.

"No. Head my offer, for my bound with the Earth is strong." the man retorted, clutching his fist.

The whole room began to shake, and then part of the floor came up, and shot towards the Turtles like a spear. They all ran towards a wall, and kicked their feet against it, back flipped away just as the spear nearly hit them, causing it to hit the wall, creating a big crack in it.

Donnie brought his Bo out and threw it at the man like a frisbee, but the man brought up a big piece of the floor like a tree, which knocked the Bo away. The tree piece then stretched itself out and then wrapped itself around Donnie and lifted him up.

"Whoa!" he yelled.

Cath jumped and charged at the man with her Tonfas, but a piece of the floor then wrapped around her leg and lifted her up.

"Wha?!" she gasped, as she hung upside down.

Leo charged at the man with his swords, but then a small piece of the floor came up and tripped him up, sending him flying into the wall.

"Huh?" he gasped, as parts of the wall wrapped itself around him, trapping him.

Elisa growled as she tossed her Kamas at the man like some Shurikens, but another part of the floor lifted up and knocked them away. The part of the floor the rammed her in the chest and knocked her against the wall, and then some pieces of it wrapped around her arms and legs, trapping her.

Raph jumped and got behind the man, and then charged at him, when a piece of the floor grabbed him by the foot, and pulled him down, trapping his hands and feet in the ground.

"What the?!" he exclaimed, trying to pull his arms free.

Mikey jumped and tried to kick the man with both feet, when the man brought three spears to life, which then Mikey in the chest, knocking him down.

"Whoa!" he gasped, skidding towards a wall.

He then got back up and turned to his trapped siblings.

"Whoa... You guys are a lot of help." he said sarcastically.

The spears then darted back towards Mikey.

"Just get his amulet, Mikey!" Donnie grunted. "That's how he's controlling everything!"

"Before or after he munches me with those things?!" Mikey asked, jumping over Donnie's trap.

"Preferably before." Leo answered, as Mikey ran along the wall above him.

"And hurry up, will ya!" Cath called, as Mikey jumped past her. "The blood's starting to rush to my head!"

Mikey then ran past Elisa as he tried to get her arms free, and then ran over Raph. He then turned around and put his hands on Raph's shell, and did a spinning kick, which hit the spears and knocked them towards the man.

"Ah!" the man gasped, as the spears knocked his amulet off.

The spears came back at Mikey, but then stopped and fell to the floor, confusing him.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He then turned to the amulet, and saw it lying on the floor near the cracked wall. Both he and the man then both ran at it, but then ended up crashing into each other, and fell through the cracked wall.

"Ahh!" Mikey groaned, landing on his shell, as the man rolled away even further.

The man then got up and walked towards the amulet, and then picked it up. Mikey groaned slightly, as he looked up and saw a bola nearby, which he then picked up as he got up.

"Time to put you on ice!" he shouted, spinning the bola around.

He then tossed it to the man, which then wrapped around him, causing him to vanish. He then reappeared on a platform he'd trapped Quarry and the monsters in.

"No! No!" he yelled, as he was surrounded by an ice wall on all sides.

Later, after Mikey had freed Donnie, Raph and the girls, he walked over to Leo, wand whacked the piece of wall around him, freeing him.

"Thanks, Mikey." Leo said, as Mikey helped him up. "You really stepped up."

Raph rubbed his arms to get the dirt off of them, Elisa shook his hands to make sure her arms were okay, Cath shook her head to make sure she was okay.

"Not one for the highlight real through." Mikey admitted, as they all walked out the door.

Leo, Mikey and Elisa then all walked towards the man - now frozen soiled like Quarry and the monsters.

"I mean, the guy wasn't evil, just lonely." Mikey said. "And who can blame him."

Donnie, Raph and Cath all walked towards Quarry, and then Donnie crouched down in front of him.

"Okay, let's find something heavy and crack these puppies open." Raph said.

Donnie looked at the crystal at the bottom of the platform. "Actually, no blunt force required. I believe this crystal is the release." he concluded, turning the crystal sideways.

Smoke shot up from the platform and covered Quarry up, and then the ice around him began to melt away. As Leo, Mikey and Elisa made it to the others, they all noticed Quarry was actually a blue-haired woman.

"Quarry?" Leo gasped.

"You're a girl!" Mikey exclaimed, as the boys covered their eyes, as she was naked.

Quarry opened her eyes and looked at herself. "I'm back to normal." she said, both happy and surprised.

"Come on, guys, let's free the others." Elisa said.

"And I'll see if there's any clothes around here for them." Cath added, before running off.

* * *

Once all the monsters were freed and clothed, they all began walking down the tunnel that lead out of the city. Stonebiter was an African-American man with big muscles, Razorfist was a man with spikey red hair, and Scalebreath was an Asian-American woman with shoulder length black hair. Insector was a blonde-haired woman with curly hair, Spidernok was a Latin woman with normal brown hair, Cyclopsis was a man with dyed green hair, while King Nail was a man with chestnut brown hair.

"Well, that's all of them." Donnie sighed.

The Turtles then gasped as they heard the humans scream up ahead of them.

"Huh? Nooo!" Quarry screamed. "It can't be?!"

"What's happened to him?!" Razorfist exclaimed.

"No! No!" Scalebreath exclaimed.

The Turtles pushed through their human friends, and saw Stonebiter ahead of them - the top half of his body now back to his monstrous form in the darkness. All six of them then ran out of the tunnel and pulled him back into the tunnel, turning him back to a full human being.

"Oohh!" he moaned.

"He... He reverted back just as he stepped out of the carven." Quarry explained frantically. "Why?"

Donnie and Cath both lowered their eyebrows, and thought back to what the man had told them.

_"As we speak the power of the cavern's Crystal Moon is infusing them with regenerative energy." _he explained.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Don?" Cath asked.

Donnie nodded.

They all lead the humans back down the way they came, and then Donnie pointed to the Crystal Moon.

"There! I think that's the cause." he explained, before the Turtles all turned to the humans. "Remember, he said it provides regenerative energy."

"So if you stray too far from it, the effects will unfortunately reverse themselves." Cath finished regretfully.

"You mean...we can't leave his city?" Quarry asked, hoping they were wrong.

"I'm afraid so." Cath answered sadly.

"I don't believe it. He got what he wanted after all." Quarry said sadly.

"We'll figure this all out." Leo promised. "Don and Cath's pretty good at..."

"No." Quarry interrupted. "We can't let you stay."

She turned to her fellow humans, who all nodded in agreement.

"Who knows how long it will take." she said.

"But just taken off is not our style." Mikey argued.

"And we can't just leave you all down here." Elisa argued in agreement.

"Please. You have your _own _lives to get back too." Quarry sighed. "Believe me, if the solution is here, we'll find it."

"Cath and I'll keep studying the crystals." Donnie promised. "We can beat this."

"And then, we'll be back." Leo said.

"That's a promise." Raph finished.

"Thank you." Quarry said.

* * *

About two hours later, the six Turtles were all walking back to their lair through the sewer with their heads down - all feeling sorry and upset about having to leave their new friends behind in that underground city until Donnie and Cath could develop a cure for them. They all then stopped once they came near a large sewer pipe, and gasped at the sight in front of them, before hiding in the pipe.

They all heard footsteps running towards them through the water, and then saw a large group Foot Ninjas running past them with flashlights.

"Foot Ninjas!" Leo gasped quietly, once the Foot had ran past them.

"What are they doing down here?" Raph wondered, as they all looked at where the Foot had ran.

"You got me, bro." Elisa shrugged.

Mikey then felt a hand on his shoulder from behind, and then he turned around and gasp to see Master Splinter, who then covered his mouth.

"Shhh." he shushed, taking his hand away from Mikey's mouth.

"What? I'm the only screamer?" he whispered in annoyance. "You have to cover just _my_ mouth?"

The others all turned to their father.

"Master Splinter, what is going on?" Leo asked quietly.

"I do not know." Splinter answered. "But I believe the Foot are searching the sewers for us. They are everywhere."

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Raph asked hopefully.

"We cannot reach the lair undetected." Splinter answered, shaking his head. "We must find a new place to stay, and fast."

"So much for heading back to start working on that cure." Cath whispered to Donnie, who nodded.

Mikey put his hand to his chin, and then smirked. "Hey, I know just the place." he said.

* * *

That place turned out to be April's 2nd Time Around. After Mikey had knocked on the door, April opened it, wearing nothing but a bathrobe and green face cream.

"Hey, April. Goulash muck pack, girl." Mikey commented, walking in.

"Mind if we bunk upstairs in your apartment for a while?" Leo asked nicely, walking past her.

"Hey, what's to eat?" Raph asked, walking past her.

"You got digital cable, right?" Donnie asked, walking past her.

April then closed her eyes as Mikey accidently broke something inside.

"Sorry." he said.

"We'll try to keep them under control, April." Cath promised, walking past her.

"And we're sorry about this, but it's an emergency." Elisa added, walking past her.

April then turned to Splinter.

"Miss. O'Neil, your hospitality is very much appreciated." he told her.

He then walked past her, and then she turned to him, knowing it was gonna be a long stay.

* * *

**A/N: As you've probably noticed, I've now chosen actresses to voice Elisa and Cath in this, but in case your wondering why them, it's because I had to pick actresses who worked on shows produced by 4kids, the same company that made this show.**


	16. The King

**This episode was dedicated to Jack Kirby 'King of the Comics' - 1917 to 1994.**

**A/N: Due to the fact this episode has two different endings, I've put both of them in, in case you like one more than the other.**

* * *

Donnie and Cath were both standing by a bridge leading into a city in an alternate dimension, as beams shot like shooting stars up in the sky.

_Donnie: Being a pair of Ninja Turtles, Cath and I've seen a lot crazy things in the past few years, but this really takes the prize. _

A bunch of weird looking monsters came charging towards them both, as they both readied their weapons to fight them.

_At first, we thought we were dreaming..._

Some of the monsters growled at them both

_..then we wished we were. _

The monsters then all charged at the pair of them. Donnie poled vaulted over one with his Bo Staff, while Cath jumped over it and then landed on the ground with her knees bent. Donnie then whacked another with his Bo, and then whacked the first, and then Cath kicked a third away as it came at them, before dodging a fourth's claw, then dodged its over claw. She then whacked it in the chest with one of her Tonfas, and then kicked it away from her, and then both she and Donnie backed flipped towards the end of the bridge - both landing with their left knees bent.

_But this was no dream, this was definitely a nightmare._

The remaining monsters all charged at them both and growled.

* * *

In New York City, a red car drove down a street and did a sharp turn onto another one, and then a parked taxi revved up and drove off in the same direction. A green car then drove down the street in the other direction - driving right past 2nd time around, the antique shop/apartment of April O'Neil. As the sewers were crawling with Foot Ninja, the Turtles and Splinter were currently staying there as well, as it impossible for them to go back to the lair with the Foot searching all over for them.

In the apartment room, April was sitting on the couch, Splinter was sitting on his knees by the windows, while Mikey and Donnie were sitting on the floor opposite each other with a bunch of nacho bags. Leo and Raph meanwhile, were arguing in front of the TV - blocking it as April tried to watch something - while Cath and Elisa watched from by the bench in the kitchen.

"Look, we need to go back down there, and _flush_ those stinking Foot Ninjas out of our sewers. And I mean flush." Raph argued, punching his fist.

"Raph, we don't even know what they're doing down there!" Leo argued, making a point.

Donnie handed Mikey a potato chip, which he then ate.

"Things are getting tense there." Cath whispered to Elisa.

"You're telling me." Elisa giggled.

"I don't care!" Raph argued.

"You should!" Leo argued angrily.

"My sons, you thwarted their many schemes and defeated their master." Splinter explained, getting their attention. "Cleary they are searching for our lair."

"Master Splinter's got a point." Cath agreed. "I mean, why else would they go down there in the first place?"

"That is obvious." Elisa admitted.

"I thought with the Shredder gone, we'd seen the last of the bozos." Mikey hoped. "Do you really think they could find our lair? I just got my room the way I like it. And, my favourite Ninja trading card collection is just lying out in the open!" he began to panic. "If they take that I'll...I'll..."

"Relax, Mikey, with all the techno camouflage and security devices Cath and I've installed, there's no way they'll find our place." Donnie assured, before picking up a nacho. "BBQ soy chip?"

"Fire away, bro." Mikey answered.

Donnie tossed the chip into Mikey's mouth, who the ate it.

"I hope this ends well." Cath whispered to Elisa, who nodded.

"Those nin-jerks are keeping us from our home!" Raph snapped. "We should be down there smacking heads!"

"Running into battle without knowledge or preparation is foolish." Splinter told him sternly. "Sometimes it is best to sit still. The answers will come."

"Master Splinter's right." Leo agreed. "Besides, our home is where we're all together as a family. That's what really matters."

"Hear, hear." Elisa said.

April cleared her throat. "You guys are more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to. Just as long as you don't stand in front of the TV." she said.

Raph and Leo moved away from the TV.

"Uh, sorry." Raph apologised.

"Sorry, April." Leo apologised.

The doorbell then rang, which made April turn to it, while the six Turtles all gasped.

"Oh, no! Who could that be?" April wondered, getting up and walking towards the door. "You guys can't be seen. You better all..."

She turned around, but found no sign of Splinter or any of the Turtles.

"Hmm." she wondered.

She then answered the door - unaware that Leo was hiding right above it - to see a delivery boy.

"Chinese takeout." he said, holding a bag full of Chinese food up - as Raph swung along on the chandler. "$14.95, lady."

"But I didn't order any..." April said, shaking her head.

She then thought, and realized one of her friends must have ordered it.

Donnie hid behind a small table on the other side of the couch, while Cath ducked from behind the bench in the kitchen, and Elisa did the same.

"Oh, of course I did. I'll get my purse." April said, turning around.

She walked away from the delivery boy, who then spotted Mikey hiding behind a blue soft chair.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, but when he opened them, all he saw was a purple teddy bear - Mikey having found another hiding spot. He was then about to walk into the apartment, when April came back with the money to pay for takeout.

"Uh, thanks." she said, giving him the money and taking the takeout. "Thank you so much. Bye-bye, now."

She then closed the door on him.

"Phew." she sighed, turning around.

To her surprise, she saw Splinter and the Turtles standing or sitting in the same places they were in before the delivery boy showed up.

"Wow! You guys are good." she remarked.

"It's our job." Leo told her, bowing while Raph folded his arms.

"Thanks to years of training." Elisa added, while Cath nodded.

"We're ninja." Donnie said.

"Yeah, check out my ninja stealth mode." Mikey smirked, picking up a nacho bag. "Now you see me..."

He covered his face with it.

"..now you don't."

He lowered the bag.

"Now you see me..."

He covered his face again.

"..now you don't."

"Give me that, Houdini!" Donnie snapped, snatching the bag from him. "You've been hogging the nachos all afternoon."

April then approached them both. "Your order, I presume." she said, holding the takeout bags up.

"He did it!" Donnie and Mikey both argued, pointing at each other.

"May I have the privilege of getting you anything else, my lords?" April asked teasingly.

"No. We're fine." Donnie assured, as Mikey took the takeout. "Thanks."

"One from column A, one from column B." Mikey said, taking two boxes of food out of the bag - giving one to Donnie.

They both then began to scarf down the food inside the boxes, while Elisa walked over to April.

"Ah." she sighed. "I feel like I've gone from happily single to mother of six overnight."

"Tell me about it." Splinter said, knowing how she felt.

"Same here." Elisa sighed. "As I'm the eldest girl, I'm the closet thing this family has to a mother in the lair."

Raph then yawned. "Well, I'm hitting the showers." he said tiredly.

* * *

A few minutes later, while Raph was in the shower, Donnie was tinkering with something while sitting at the table, while Cath was reading a small medical book she'd found while sitting on the floor. April and Splinter meanwhile were sitting on the couch, while Mikey was sitting on the soft chair scarfing down nachos, while Leo and Elisa were meditating on the roof.

Raph began singing in the shower, when he suddenly gasped.

"Whoa!" he yelled.

He then came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"Yo, Donnie, can you do something about the hot water?" he asked. "A Turtle can't even get a decent shower in this joint."

"Been there, done that." Donnie answered, not taking his eyes off what he was working on.

Raph then came over to him. "Well, go there and do it again?" he asked rudely.

"No need to be rude, Raph." Cath said, looking up at him.

"Why is it always me?" Donnie complained, taking his goggles off. "Why don't you ask Mikey to fix something once in awhile?"

"Uh, Don, you think that's wise?" Cath asked, closing her book.

They both turned to Mikey, and saw he was still scarfing down nachos, and humming to himself, grinning as he did.

"Wha?" he finally asked, staring at his three siblings.

"Never mind. I'll go fix the water heater..." Donnie said, getting up and taking his goggles off. "..again."

"I think I'll go with you, Don." Cath said, getting up herself. "Maybe two heads are better than one in this case."

"Thanks, sis." Donnie sighed happily.

"I really appreciate it, guys." April told them, as they walked past her and Splinter.

"No problem." Donnie assured.

"Don't mention it." Cath said.

"But keep an eye out for Kirby." April advised. "You know, the guy I lease the basement apartment too. I don't need you scaring my new tenant."

"Don't worry, April." Cath said, as she and Donnie turned to her.

"We're ninjas. Peace of cake." Donnie smiled.

"There's cake?" Mikey asked with his mouth full. "I love cake."

"Figure of speech, little brother." Cath told him, as Donnie opened the door.

* * *

Later, Donnie opened up the basement door, and he and Cath walked down the stairs, which creaked as they did.

"I know there's a light around here somewhere." Donnie said, as they felt around for the switch.

Cath then pulled on something, and then the light came on.

"That answer your question, bro?" she teased.

"Yep." Donnie answered.

They then both gasped as they saw a huge shadow ahead of them.

"What's that?" Donnie wondered frantically.

They both then heard a searching noise, as a giant bat-like creature came round the corner in front of them. They both then moved back looking terrified as it came towards them. Donnie brought out his Bo, and then both of them jumped out of the way as it came at them, and then Cath brought out her Tonfas, before they jumped out of the way again.

It then came back at them, then Donnie tried to whack it with his Bo, but missed as it dodged, then Cath tried to whack it with one of her Tonfas, but missed as it dashed up towards the ceiling. It then dashed towards the other side of the room, and then turned a corner.

"What was that thing?" Donnie wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Cath gulped.

They both then peeked round the corner, but saw no sign of the monster.

"Huh?" Cath muttered, as they came out from the corner.

"I could've sworn it went this way?" Donnie said, confused.

"So can I. Where'd it go?" Cath wondered.

They both looked around, and saw an open door down the corridor.

"Hmm." they both muttered.

They both walked towards the door, then peeked through the gap, to see a man drawing in a sketchbook with a pencil - which had a weird crystal attached to it.

"That must be April's new tenant." Donnie assumed.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Cath wondered.

Kirby drew a big weird looking fly creature on a page, which then turned bright blue, and pulled itself out of the page. It then flew around the room as Donnie opened the door.

"Whoa." he said quietly in amazement, as he and Cath stepped inside.

"Cool." Cath said. "How'd he do that?"

They both gasped and ducked as the fly flew right towards them, then flew out of the door, and then disappeared, before Kirby turned and gasped at the sight of Donnie and Cath.

"What?! A pair of green monsters! I don't remember drawing you two!" he said in shock, before he got up and started to panic. "You must... You must be here for your crystal!"

Donnie and Cath walked closer to him.

"Look, guys, I was only borrowing it for awhile." Kirby assured. "Just put the sticks down."

"Slow down, friend. I know my sister and I must look weird to you, but we're not here to hurt you." Donnie assured, as he and Cath put their weapons away. "My name is Donatello."

"And mine's Catherina, and we don't know anything about any crystal." Cath assured.

"But what we really want to know, is how you just did what you did." Donnie explained.

Kirby looked at the crystal. "It wasn't really me. I-I mean I can draw, sure. Been doing it for years, but it's this crystal. It supplies the magic." he explained, showing it to them, as they looked at it, and a bunch of drawings behind him.

"Crystals?" Donnie mopped, touching his head. "It had to be crystals!"

"What do you mean?" Kirby inquired.

"Let's just say, we've had our fair share magic crystals lately." Cath answered, remembering the whole underground city incident a few weeks back.

"You both should really try this. Here let me find you a clean page each." Kirby said, as he turned back to his sketchbook.

He began looking for some clean pages for them.

"Say, doesn't our appearance freak you out a little?" Donnie asked.

"Fella, since my sketches started leaping off the page, I've seen freakier, believe me." Kirby assured, chuckling, before he turned to them both. "By the way, my friends call my Kirby."

He held his hand out.

"You can call me Don." Donnie said, shaking his hand, before letting go.

"Cath." Cath said, shaking Kirby's hand.

"So, uh, where did you get that crystal, Kirby?" Donnie asked, curiously.

"I found it in a pile of coal of all places, and accidently discovered what it could do." Kirby answered. "Here, draw something."

Donnie took the pencil off him. "This is _too_ good to pass up." he said.

"I won't argue there." Cath agreed, grinningly.

Kirby let Donnie sit down in his chair.

"I wonder if there's some sort of bio-electrical energy transfer involved." Donnie wondered.

"Oh, boy." Cath muttered.

"Don, just draw something." Kirby said.

Donnie chuckled.

"Is he always like this?" Kirby asked Cath quietly.

"Well, he is the smart one in the family." Cath answered quietly. "I'm the _only_ one who completely understands him at times."

"Oh, I see." Kirby understood. "You gonna draw yet, Don?"

"Okay. But I'm afraid a stick person is the best I can do." Donnie answered, as he began drawing.

"Ah, don't worry." Kirby said understanding, touching Donnie's shoulder. "It takes a few years of practice before you can really have fun. That's not a bad stick guy through."

"Yeah, pretty good, bro." Cath remarked, as Donnie finished the drawing.

"There." he said. "Finished."

The stick figure then jumped off the page.

"Whoa." Donnie said amazed, as it jumped over them.

They all turned as it jumped along a table on the other side of the room. It then jumped onto a desk and kicked a spray can off it, which then rolled along the floor.

"Ha, ha!" Donnie laughed. "This is too wild."

"Told ya." Kirby said.

"Let me have a go." Cath said, taking the pencil off Donnie.

She sat down in the chair, turned to a clean page in the sketchbook, and began to draw her own stick figure - as her drawing skills were no better then Donnie's. As she did that, Kirby chuckled as Donnie's stick figure landed on the floor, then ran over to Donnie, and kicked him in the right leg.

"Yow!" he cried, lifting it up while hopping on his left.

The stick figure then kicked him in the left leg.

"Ow!" he yelped, touching it as he hopped on his right. "Hey, now cut that out!"

He brought out his Bo, as Kirby turned to Cath's drawing.

"Not bad, Cath. Yours is even better than Don's." he remarked, as Cath lifted the pencil off the paper.

"Thanks." Cath blushed, as her stick figure jumped off the page.

Donnie's then backed away from him, before it disappeared, and then Cath's jumped onto the desk and began jumping around.

"It just disappeared." Donnie gasped.

"They all do." Kirby explained, as Cath's stick figure jumped onto the floor. "Everything I draw comes to life, and then they just vanish. One exception through."

Cath's stick figure then ran towards them as Cath turned to Kirby.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"A thing I drew a couple of weeks ago. It didn't go away." Kirby explained, walking towards a bed sheet that was covering something.

He pulled the bed sheet away, reveling a weird looking portal, and then Cath's stick figure ran towards it, before it disappeared as they turned to it.

"Can't rightly tell you what it is." he explained.

They all walked closer to the portal.

"Looks like a weird kinda doorway." Donnie deduced.

"Or a portal of some kind." Cath suggested.

Donnie put his hand through the portal and gasped, before pulling his hand out.

"Incredible." he said amazed.

"Hey, be careful." Kirby cautioned.

Donnie turned to them.

"Kirby's right, Don." Cath agreed. "Careful, okay."

Donnie then walked through the portal, freaking both Cath and Kirby out.

"Uh... Don!" Kirby called.

"Donnie!" Cath called, worry in her voice.

"Don, can you hear us?!" Kirby called.

Donnie came back through the portal, scaring them both.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this." he said. "You've gotta see what's on the other side of this thing."

"Uh, what the heck." Kirby said, putting the pencil on his ear. "Let me just grab my sketchbook."

He picked it up and walked back to the Turtles.

"Ladies first." Cath said, as she dived into the portal after Donnie.

"Geronimo!" Kirby shouted, as he jumped after her.

* * *

They both fell through the other side of the portal, where Donnie caught Kirby as he fell, while Cath landed on her feet.

"Gotcha." Donnie said, putting Kirby down. "That last step's a doozy, huh?"

"Sure is." Cath agreed, getting up.

"Good catch, Don." Kirby remarked. "Thanks."

"No prob', Kirby." Donnie assured, as all three of them looked around. "One question through; what is this place?"

They all looked up to see a burning red sun, when a purple shooting star shot past it.

"It's like some sort of alternate reality." Donnie said, amazed as he rubbed his head. "A different dimension."

"Which makes the door a portal like I said." Cath smiled.

"It's...It's incredible." Donnie commented.

"It all looks familiar." Kirby said. "Too familiar."

"What do you mean, Kirby?" Cath asked, confused.

"Look." Kirby said, opening his sketchbook.

Donnie and Cath both looked at a page, which showed a drawing of the place they were standing on.

"I drew it." he told them, before they stared at a picture of a monster. "I drew it all."

He turned the page, showing a monster on either side.

Donnie then looked up as he heard a noise, and saw a green furry looking creature with a white club walking on a small cliff ahead of them.

"Kirby, check out that weirdo." he said, pointing at it.

Kirby and Cath both looked up at the creature.

"It looks like one of those monsters out of your notebook." Donnie explained.

Kirby looked through his sketchbook, and found a page of the exact monster they were looking at.

"It is. I remember drawing that one." he said.

"It's ignoring us." Donnie said, as they watched the monster walk away.

"I wonder where it's going?" Cath wondered.

"Come on." Kirby said.

They all ran up the small cliff, and saw the monster - along with many more - charging towards a crystal like city.

"Wow!" they all said in amazement.

"Looks like someone's in store for a monster size beatdown." Donnie gulped.

Four male figures stood by a pink glowing bridge leading into the city, ready to defend it. One was armed with an hammer, one with a shield, one with two metal clubs, and one with a small rod.

"Brace yourselves!" the one with the clubs told the rest, as he was the leader.

"Those creatures are gonna rip those guys apart!" Kirby realized.

"And they're heavily outnumbered." Cath added.

The warrior with the hammer then whacked four of the monsters with it, but then another pounced on his back, knocking him to his knees, but then the one with the rod kicked it off his friend.

The warrior with the shield then came towards the creature Cath, Donnie and Kirby had previously seen, and then used his shield to block a whack from its club, and then whacked it away with his shield as it lifted its club up. He then ran off to fight some more, when a yellow monster punched him so hard not even his shield could block it, knocking him away. He then got back up and backed away, as the creature jumped up and tried to punch him, but he jumped out of the way, causing it to punch the ground.

The leader of the warriors meanwhile was being held by another of the green monsters - who had its hand on the warrior's throat - and then it whacked him away.

The warrior with the shield was then knocked towards the edge of the bridge, and then the leader was knocked towards it as well, before the one with the hammer came running down it.

"You shall not pass!" he shouted loudly.

He then tossed his hammer at the yellow monster, who then punched it with its fist, creating a blue explosion that caused Kirby, Cath and Donnie to shield their eyes. When they opened them again, they looked to see the yellow monster standing around a number of its comrades - which were knocked out - along with the warrior with the hammer, before falling down himself.

A number of the monsters still standing then growled.

"We've gotta do something!" Kirby realized.

"Stay here. We're on it." Donnie told him, as he and Cath brought out their weapons.

They then both spun them around as they charged at the monsters, with determination in their eyes.

The four warriors all moaned in pain as they lay down near the bridge, before putting their heads up and looking at the monsters.

"Coming through!" Donnie shouted.

The monsters turned to see him up in the air - spinning his Bo around above his head - driving towards them. He then sent a number of whacks at the monsters, knocking some down before he landed between them.

Three more stared at him, as Cath came up behind them.

"Over here, you creeps!" she shouted, jumping up.

The three monsters turned to her, as she kicked the one in the middle with both her feet, knocking it away out cold. She then whacked the one on her left with both her Tonfas, and then spun around and roundhouse kicked the other in the chest, knocking it out.

One then tried to swipe Donnie with a claw, but missed as he dodged out of the way, and then he punched it away from him. One of the green monsters then came towards him like Frankenstein, but he whacked it in the leg with his Bo, tripping it up.

The warriors all looked up as Cath kicked one of the claw monsters away from her.

"What new strange creatures are these?" the leader wondered.

The others didn't answer as they kept watching Donnie and Cath fight off the monsters.

Donnie tripped over three of the monsters with his Bo, while Cath whacked another in the chest with both her Tonfas. Donnie then gasped as one came up behind him, but then he hit it in the chest with his Bo as it jumped over him. Three more then came at him, but he dug his Bo into the ground and split kicked two while leaning over it, knocking them down, and he then landed near the warriors.

Cath ducked as she backed away from one of the green ones, which tried to whack her with its club, before she butterfly kicked it away from her. She then did four back flips towards her brother, and then both of them spun their weapons around - Donnie above his head.

More of the monsters then charged at them, as the warriors got back to their feet.

"To arms!" the one with the hammer yelled.

They then ran past Donnie and Cath, who then both followed right after them.

They then all whacked the remaining monsters away.

"Hazar!" they cheered.

The monsters then all retreated - except for the ones knocked out cold - and then Kirby ran towards them all laughing.

"We came..." Donnie said.

"We saw..." Cath said.

"We kicked monster butt!" they both cheered.

"Wow, guys, you've got some moves." Kirby remarked, amazed - as Donnie and Cath put their weapons away. "I've never seen anything like that, except maybe in the comics."

The warriors then approached them all.

"Hail to you, strangers." the leader said.

Kirby, Cath and Donnie turned to the warriors.

"Uh... Hi. I mean, hail." Donnie corrected.

"You are welcome here." the leader told them.

"You mind telling us what that was all about?" Cath asked.

"We few are all that stands against the darkness, the creatures which you helped us defeat." the leader explained. "We owe you our gratitude, but we must prepare. They will return."

"They can bring it on. We were just getting warmed up." Donnie said determined, holding his muscles up.

"They will be back in greater numbers, more than we can possibly defend against." the leader explained. "And when they come, in force, we may lose the bridge, and our city."

Inside the city, all the inhabitants were laughing and having fun, one girl catching a ball while a boy chased after a Frisbee.

"I cannot bare to think of the dark powers destroying our wondrous city." the leader explained.

The girl holding the ball tossed it to her mother.

"Our loved ones, our families." the leader said sadly.

The girl's mother threw the ball away, and then bent down and hugged her daughter.

"Those monsters, they will destroy everything." the leader finished.

"We won't let that happened." Donnie told him.

"You can count on us." Cath assured.

"We'll do whatever we can to stop them." Kirby assured.

"Sire, here they come!" the warrior with the hammer shouted, pointing ahead of him. "Thousands of them!"

Kirby, Donnie and Cath all turned around, to see the warrior was right, as many more monsters from before were charging at them, causing them to gasp in shock.

"We must defend the entrance to the bridge." the leader explained. "Even if it costs us our lives."

Donnie and Cath jumped ahead of the warriors, spun their weapons around, and then crouched while getting ready to fight.

"Let's do it!" Donnie said determined.

The first wave of the monsters finally showed up and growled, as Donnie and Cath got up.

"Man, Kirby, you draw all of those?" Donnie asked, gulping.

"Yeah. I have a habit of drawing a lot." Kirby admitted.

"Did you have to be so prolific?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, couldn't you have drawn less, or added in more good guys?" Cath asked.

"Heck. How was I suppose to know they'd come alive and attack us?" Kirby reasoned.

"We must not let them across the bridge!" the leader explained.

The monsters kept on charging at them all, when Donnie and Cath both turned to the leader. The two Turtles and four warriors then all charged at the monsters, when some of them suddenly jumped.

The warrior with the shield then punched one in the face, knocking it back, then the one with the rod dodged a punch from a green one, before whacking it in the face with the rod. Donnie then landed near a one with claws, then dodged an attack from it, before he whacked it away with his Bo, then put it down in the ground, and swung on it to kick a green one and another clawed one.

Cath jumped over a yellow one as it charged at him, and then whacked it in back with her Tonfas, before she spun around and kicked a white one in the chest, knocking it away from her. The leader then put his metal clubs together, forming a Lance, then blocked a strike from a green ones club, and then pulled it over himself.

The one with the rod then jumped and kicked a white one away, while the leader whacked a green one in the head, knocking it away. Donnie then whacked a one with claws away from him, then Cath jumped and rammed her Tonfas into a white ones chest, knocking it away.

Kirby watched in amazement, before he opened his sketchbook, and looked at some of the drawings he did, while ducking to avoid a pipe that headed right for him - which he didn't even say. He saw a picture of the warrior with the shield, when a yellow monster landed near him and punched the ground, knocking the warrior away.

Donnie then pole vaulted over a green one, then stabbed a white one in the chest with his Bo. He then blocked the green ones club as it tried to hit him, then knocked it away, then turned as another white one came at him, but he jumped and kicked it right in the chest.

Cath dodged an attack from one with claws, then jumped and kicked it in the chest, knocking it back, before she spotted a green one coming up behind her brother.

"Don, look out!" she cried.

It came too late however as the monster whacked Donnie in the shell like he was a golf ball, sending him flying into the air.

"Nooo!" Cath cried.

A yellow one then rammed her in the side like a bull, sending her flying into the air, causing her to drop her Tonfas.

They both then landed on their bellies near Kirby, then Donnie got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don, Cath, you guys okay?" Kirby asked concernedly.

"Well, we could use a little help." Donnie answered, holding his arm out.

Kirby helped him up as Cath got up slowly, as her legs were a bit stiff. Donnie then spun his Bo around as they all heard a growl, and then he, Cath and Kirby saw a yellow, a green and a claw monster heading right for them.

"There are too many of these things!" Donnie complained.

He then jumped right at the three monsters, when Cath felt her belt and discovered her Tonfas were gone.

"Oh, no! I dropped my Tonfas!" she exclaimed frantically.

She turned and saw them lying on the ground, and then rushed over to them, kicking a white monster in the back as she did.

Kirby thought for a moment, wondering how he could help. "Hey, I've got an idea." he said.

He began drawing both Donnie and Cath onto a piece of paper in his sketchbook.

The warrior with the rod was now locked in a grapple with one of the clawed monsters, while the one with the shield was pinned to the ground by a yellow one.

Donnie then rolled on his shell towards a green one and a white one, then got up and turned to them, just as the green one was about to whack him with its club, but he blocked it with his Bo. He then pulled his Bo back as a yellow one came up behind him, but he whacked it in the shoulder, and then kicked it away from him.

Cath jumped and corkscrew kicked a white one in the chest, knocking it into a green one that was about to hit the warrior with the hammer.

"Thank you, my friend." he thanked, holding his thumb up.

"Don't mention it." Cath replied, as she flung herself forward.

She then made for her Tonfas, when a green monster came up behind her and whacked her in the shell, knocking her away before she reached them.

"It just might work." Kirby hoped, as he drew Cath's legs.

He then drew on their right hands, with a laser in each.

Donnie spun his Bo around over his head, then whacked two monsters in the leg, knocking them over, then he jumped towards a third and whacked it in the leg, knocking it over. A fourth then came up behind him, but he turned around and kicked it in the head, knocking it away from him, then he ducked as a fifth tried to hit him in the head, before he whacked it in the chest with his Bo, knocking it out.

He then spun his Bo around as he stared at another two, while Cath got up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ohh!" she groaned. "What hit me back there?"

Kirby then finished drawing both Donnie and Cath, and then their right arms started glowing.

"Huh?" Donnie gasped.

"Wha?!" Cath exclaimed, getting up.

The lasers Kirby had drawn then showed up in their hands.

"What the shell?!" Donnie exclaimed.

Cath ran over to him, as they both turned to Kirby.

"I call it a Gravity Equalizer, Don." Kirby explained. "It cancels the gravity equation. I just made it up."

"Then what's mine?" Cath asked curiously.

"Yours is called a Freeze Blaster 2000." Kirby explained. "It freezes anything it blasts solid, making them unable to move."

"I like it." Donnie grinned, putting his Bo away.

"Let's try these babies out." Cath grinned.

They both stared at a bunch of monsters that came at them, and then Donnie fired his Gravity Equalizer at two of the monsters, hitting them square in the chest, causing them to levitate into the air. He then fired it at another monster, which then hit it and caused it to lift off the ground.

Cath turned to four of the monsters, and then fired her Freeze Blaster at them all, which hit them and stopped them in their tracks, freezing them like statues.

"Ha!" they both said.

They both turned to a bunch of the monsters that were coming straight for them.

"Eat negative gravity, you loser!" Donnie mocked, firing the Gravity Equalizer at them.

"You've had it, freeze creeps!" Cath teased, firing the Freeze Blaster at them.

Donnie's blasts hit the four of the monsters, sending them straight up into the air, while Cath's hit another three, freezing them soiled.

Donnie turned left and saw two of the green monsters attacking the warrior with the shield. He blocked both their attacks with it, when Donnie fired his Gravity Equalizer at them, which hit the monsters, and levitated them off the ground.

Cath turned to the warrior with the rod, who was now lying on the ground as one of the yellow monsters was around to punch him in the face. She fired her Freeze Blaster at it, which hit it and froze it before it could punch the warrior, who closed his eyes, thinking he was done for.

Donnie and Cath both blew the smoke coming out of their new weapons.

"The Gravity Equalizer and Freeze Blaster 2000..." Donnie smiled.

"Don't leave home without them." Cath finished, smirking.

They then both turned as two white monsters headed right for them, and both fired their weapons at them, but nothing happened.

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good." Donnie gulped.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Cath gulped.

They both dodged out of the way of the monsters, who then turned around once they ran past them, then Donnie whacked one in the head with his weapon, while Cath punched the other in the belly with hers.

"They make good clubs, anyway." Donnie commented.

"I won't argue there." Cath agreed.

They both turned to see the warrior with the shield whack a white one in the face with it, while the leader knocked a green one with one of his clubs, unaware that a yellow one was coming up behind him. The warrior with the hammer whacked a white one in the chest, while the warrior with the rod did the same with a green one, while three monsters broke past them and ran towards the city. They both then turned to see hundreds more heading right for them from both their left and right.

"They're still coming, Kirby!" Cath bellowed, as they turned to the man, who was drawing again. "Lots of them!"

"Do something!" Donnie panicked.

"At a size reference for scale..." Kirby said, as something big glowed behind him. "..finish it up with a few details and..."

A big yellow battle wagon with two tentacle arms, and a big mouth showed up, which he, Donnie and Cath were now standing in.

"Walla." he said.

"Whoa! Unbelievable!" Donnie exclaimed.

"What's this one called?" Cath inquired, as a green monster whacked the wagon in the leg.

"It's kind of a mobile creep trapper." Kirby answered. "It's suppose to respond to my airwaves, see."

One of the tentacles moved, then picked up a green monster, and then put it in the wagon's mouth.

"Looks like its time to commence with Operation Cleanup!" Donnie decided, throwing the Gravity Equalizer away.

"You said it, bro." Cath smirked, throwing her Freeze Blaster away.

The wagon picked up two monsters and put them in the mouth, and then picked more up two at a time.

"Alright, Kirby, you do your thing, we'll do ours." Donnie said, before jumping off the wagon.

"And I've still gotta get my Tonfas." Cath said, before following her brother.

They both landed on one of the tentacles, before jumping off of it, and then Donnie split kicked two of the monsters, knocking them down, while Cath corkscrew kicked a third, knocking it out. She then saw her Tonfas nearby, then flung herself forward and picked them up.

"The creatures have broken through!" the warrior leader exclaimed. "We must stop them!"

Everyone turned and saw about 30 to 40 of the monsters either running along the bridge of following behind the ones that had.

"Hey, get back here, you creepy creeps!" Donnie demanded, chasing after them.

"We're not finished with you!" Cath yelled, following her brother.

Some of the monsters turned to them both, then three jumped and tackled Donnie like a bunch of football players. A white and a yellow one then came behind Cath and grabbed her by the arms, and then pushed her to her knees.

The leader of the warriors knocked a white one away with his clubs, when two more pounced on him, and pinned him to the ground. The one with the hammer punched a yellow one away, but then a green one came up behind him and tackled him.

The one with the rod whacked one away, but then another three jumped and piled on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey, it's no good!" Donnie bellowed, as one grabbed his face. "There's _too_ many of them!"

The warrior with the shield kicked one away from him, then turned to another, as it and a third tackled him.

"What to do? What to do?" Kirby wondered, his hand on his head as he tried to think. "Wait!"

He began looking through his sketchbook.

"If all these goons are in my sketchbook, then..." he said quickly, before he began drawing in it.

Donnie and Cath both groaned as they tried to break free of the grips of the monsters holding them.

"Yes! Yes, I have it!" Kirby cheered.

He kept drawing, as a massive hoard of the monsters ran along the bridge and into the city. The little girl from earlier saw them coming, and then her frightened mother came over and lifted her up. She then turned and ran away from them, while Kirby drew something over the white monster drawing in his sketchbook.

"Come on!" he groaned.

The mother kept running until she tripped over, then she and her daughter turned to the monsters, while Kirby drew faster. The monsters growled as they got ready to pounce on the woman and her daughter, when the claw-like ones arms, were suddenly cuffed up, and their legs were chained. The yellow monsters were then covered in metal pipes around their chests, trapping them, while the white's bellies were wrapped up in some sort of band, and the green ones became trapped in some dried cement, burying them up to their necks.

The woman and her daughter opened their eyes up, and saw the now trapped monsters.

"Huh?" Donnie muttered, getting up.

Cath opened her eyes and saw the two that were holding her now trapped.

"Wha?!" she gasped.

Both Turtles looked around at the now trapped monsters, and saw that the four warriors were okay.

"Huzzah!" the warriors cheered. "Huzzah!"

The leader then walked towards the two Turtles and Kirby, and then the rest followed him.

"Thank you, mighty sorcerer." the leader said. "You are welcome in our land, and our homes anytime."

"Gee, thanks." Kirby said.

He then climbed down a ladder as Cath and Donnie approached him.

"Kirby, my friend, you are the king." Donnie remarked.

"The best drawer ever." Cath commented. "How did you do that?"

"As fast as I could." Kirby answered, showing them his sketchbook.

He flipped through the pages of the monsters, showing he'd drawn over them to trap them, and then the three of them laughed.

"Come on. We should go home." Donnie said, touching Kirby's shoulder.

Cath put her Tonfas away as they all walked away, back to where the portal was.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Though I gotta say, I really wish we had more time to explore this place." Kirby admitted. "I mean, it's incredible."

"You said it, Kirby." Cath agreed.

"Hey, we can do that another day." Donnie assured. "How 'bout some chow. I'm starving."

"Long as you're buying, Don." Kirby joked.

They then made it to the portal, and saw - to their horror - it shrinking.

"The portal!" Cath gasped.

"It's shrinking!" Kirby gasped, as they ran to it. "Guys, you go first!"

"But-" Donnie argued.

"We can't-" Cath argued.

"No, don't argue! There's no time!" Kirby argued. "Just go!"

Both Turtles turned to the portal.

"Okay, but once we're in, we'll pull you through!" Donnie promised.

Cath jumped through the portal, and wound up back in the basement. When Donnie tried to jump through however, he got stuck as it kept shrinking.

"No!" he groaned. "I'm stuck!"

"I've got you, Don!" Cath assured, grabbing his arm.

On the other side, Kirby dropped his sketchbook.

"Hang on, Don." he said, as he pushed Donnie's feet forward.

Donnie groaned as Kirby pushed and Cath pulled, and then he manged to get through. He and Cath then gasped as the portal shrunk even smaller.

"The portal!" Donnie gasped.

"No!" Cath screamed.

They both fell to the knees.

"Kirby!" they both cried. "No!"

The portal then vanished, but before it did, a small paper plane came flying into the room, which flew around, and then landed between them.

"What?" Donnie gasped, picking it up.

He opened it up, as Cath leaned in, and saw it was the picture Kirby had drew of them both, with some writing on.

_Don and Cath - 'life at best is bittersweet'._

_See you around, pals,_

_Kirby._

They both then turned to each other and hugged, moaning their new friend, who they might never see again.

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

Don and Cath both gasped as the portal shrunk even smaller.

"The portal!" Donnie gasped.

"No!" Cath screamed.

They both fell to the knees.

"Kirby!" they both cried. "No!"

The portal then vanished, but before it did, a small paper plane came flying into the room, which flew around, and then landed between them.

"What?" Donnie gasped, picking it up.

He opened it up, as Cath leaned in, and saw it was the picture Kirby had drew of them both, with some writing on. They both closed their eyes and then hugged each other their new friend, who they might never see again, before they turned to his drawing desk.

Later, Raph - still dressed in only a towel - came towards the stairs leading downstairs, when he saw Donnie and Cath walking up them.

"So what's the skinny? You've been gone for ages, guys." he said. "We got hot water or what?"

He turned and touched Donnie's shoulder, but his two siblings turned to him, and gave him a dark look, which shocked him.

"Sheesh. What's eating them?" he wondered, as Donnie and Cath walked into the apartment.

They both walked towards the windows, then looked our of one, before Donnie took Kirby's picture out of his belt, which they both then looked at again.

_Don and Cath- 'life at best is bittersweet'._

_Take care of yourselves,_

_Kirby._

They both looked up at the sky through the window, knowing their friend was in a better place.


	17. The Shredder Strikes Back Part 1

Thunder and lighting went off in the sky, and rain poured out from the clouds, as Leo was running along the rooftops - jumping from one to another.

_Leo: There are times in your life when you draw on everything you have. _

He then landed on one on his knelt down, and then brought out one of his swords, as lighting went off above him. He then growled and gritted his teeth, as five Foot Ninja landed in front of him - all of which held a sword.

_Times when you reach down into the deepest part of yourself. _

Leo got up and got ready to fight.

_When you know you gotta give it your all, because anything less won't get the job done. _

Hun then showed up and walked right past two of the Foot, as they let him past. Hun smirked as he stared at Leo, who stared right back at him

_It's in times like these that you find out who you really are. _

Leo then dared Hun to come at him with his hand.

_That is..._

Lighting went off in the sky as the rain got heavier, while Hun frowned at Leo.

_ ..if you live long enough. _

Leo gritted his teeth, then jumped up at Hun, who growled angrily as he charged at Leo, while more lighting went off in the sky.

* * *

In New York City, the sun was starting to rise, and it beamed right into April's apartment. Inside the apartment, while the floor was a mess, Master Splinter was sleeping while sitting up on the armchair near the windows. As for his children, Raph was sleeping on the floor in front of the couch, where Mikey was sleeping on, and Donnie was sleeping on top of it, while Cath was lying on the floor on its left, and Elisa was lying on its right - the three boys snoring. Donnie then accidently lowered one of his feet and shoved it into Mikey's face, who then sniffed it.

"Oh, geez! What died?" he grunted disgustingly, before putting his face against the pillow.

As the three boys kept snoring, and the two girls kept sleeping quietly, Splinter's eyes snapped open when he heard a window roll up, which had been done by his eldest son, Leo.

"Your morning training, my son?" he assumed.

Leo turned to his father, who got off the chair, turned around and then walked towards him.

"Yes, sensei, while the city's still quiet." Leo answered.

"You discipline is commendable, Leonardo. Have a good run." Splinter said, before Leo was about to jump out of the window. "But I trust you are not thinking of going back to scout the lair _alone_."

Leo closed his eyes, before he turned to his father.

"Why would I do that?" he inquired. "Just because the sewer tunnels are overrun with Foot Ninja? So we're forced to hide a April's like cowards?"

"You ask a question that is _not _a question." Splinter told him. "If we are to succeed against our foes, we will need to act together, as a team. Not as rash individuals."

"I understand, Master Splinter." Leo understood. "I am curious, through. With Shredder gone, what are the Foot Ninja up to?"

Splinter touched his son's shoulder. "Patience, my son." he said, before he walked back towards the armchair. "I have a feeling we will find out all too soon."

Leo watched his father and siblings for a few seconds, and then turned and jumped out of the window just as Splinter turned back to where he was. Splinter then sat back down in the armchair, and began to meditate.

* * *

Leo ran along a rooftop, then jumped onto another, then another, then another, and then another. As he did however, four Foot Ninja appeared in the alley between the last two buildings and looked up at the sky, before they all jumped up.

Leo kept running along the rooftops, as the four Foot landed behind him, and began pursing him. One raised his sword over his head, just as Leo turned his head slightly, and saw their shadows following his. The one with the raised sword then jumped as Leo ran towards a wall, but Leo ducked just in time, causing him to crash into it upside down.

"Oh!" he moaned, as he sild down onto the rooftop, put cold.

Leo gritted his teeth and growled as he turned to the other three ninjas, who stopped right in front of him. He then pulled out one of his swords as stared at the three of them, one of which then turned his sword slightly to it showed his reflection, before turning it back.

"Huh?" Leo gasped, as he heard a noise.

He turned around and saw three more Foot Ninja on top of the wall behind him. He then turned from them to the other ones, and realized it was a trap.

"Ahh!" he growled.

He looked up and saw an empty washing line nearby, just as the one who was out cold began to regain consensus. He then ran towards that one as it rubbed his head, then jumped onto it and grabbed hold of the line. He then sliced it with his sword, and then swung on it across several buildings, before landing on one. The six Foot Ninja began chasing after him, along with many more, while he ran along the building and then jumped off it. Two Foot Ninja then landed on the building and jumped right after him, followed by another two.

* * *

Back in April's apartment, while Splinter kept meditating, his other children were still asleep. The boys kept snoring while Mikey turned over onto his shell, then held his hand over his face, before he accidently slapped himself.

"Whoa!" he screamed.

His noise woke his siblings up, as they all got up and brought out their weapons.

"What?" Raph asked. "What is it?"

Mikey laughed, making them all turn to him, as Splinter opened his eyes.

"Care to tell us what the joke is?" Elisa asked sternly.

"Oh, man. I sleep on my hand, and then it got numb and hit my face, and I thought somebody slapped me." Mikey explained. "Don't you hate that?"

His four siblings stared at him.

"Words fail me." Raph answered, putting his Sais away as he walked away.

Donnie, Cath and Elisa put their weapons away, as Mikey got up off the couch. Raph walked towards the bathroom, when Mikey flipped himself forward and got ahead of him.

"First dibs on the bathroom." he said, opening the door.

He then closed it right in Raph's face, who then sighed in annoyance as he banged his head against the door.

A few minutes later, Mikey was cooking eggs in the kitchen, as well as burnt toast, Raph was reading a book on the couch, Elisa and Cath were both sitting at the kitchen table, Donnie was lying on top of the couch looking at Raph, while Splinter was meditating again.

April then came out of her bedroom wearing a bathrobe and yawned, before she looked at Donnie, Raph and Splinter.

"I really do have six turtles and a rat sleeping in my living room. I thought I was just having a really bad dream." she said tiredly, before she sniffed the burnt toast. "Hey, what's burning?"

"Mikey's cooking." Raph answered.

Elisa and Cath both turned to Mikey.

"You sure it's his turn to cook, Elisa?" Cath asked, turning to her sister.

"No, but he insisted." Elisa answered. "I thought he might learn a lesson from this."

"Fair enough." Cath shrugged.

The burnt toast then came out of the toaster, and then Mikey accidently broke a yoke on one of the eggs.

"Oh." he muttered sadly, before he grinned and began scrambling them all together. "Hey, scrambled's okay with everybody, right?"

"Again!" April and his siblings said annoyed.

Donnie got up from the couch and then switched on the TV, when Elisa looked around and noticed Leo was missing.

"Hey, where's Leo?" she asked.

"He is engaged in his morning exercises." Splinter answered, still meditating.

Donnie walked over to the open window as he heard thunder outside.

"If he doesn't get back soon he's gonna get soaked." he said concernedly, looking up at the sky, as lighting flashed in it. "That sky's looking angry."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo climbed up onto a rooftop, and then caught his breath as he held onto the edge. He briefly looked back down to see if he'd giving the Foot the slip, and then climbed onto the roof once he saw he did. He then fell to his knees as he panted, but then looked up to see six Foot Ninja standing in front of him, who then pointed their swords at him.

Leo got up held his sword out, realizing he was gonna have to fight his way out of this ambush. He backed away slowly towards the edge of the roof, as he heard car horns nearby. He turned and saw a van and a taxi moving along the street, before turning back to the Foot while bringing out his other sword, and then he snarled at them, as they all charged at him.

Once they got close, he jumped up ninja's head, then jumped onto another while dodging past two more, and then split kicked another two right in the chest, knocking them out. He then sliced another two's swords in half, then spun around and kicked them, and then sliced the others swords. He then landed with his legs bent, as the last two fell onto the roof, and then he turned to the knocked out ninjas.

He then heard a noise, and turned to see another three on another rooftop nearby - one carrying a sword while the others carried two. He gritted his teeth as lighting went off in the sky, making him look up, as it started to rain, which splashed right on him. He then gasped in shock as a lot more Foot Ninja showed up - most with swords but a few had other weapons.

One spun both his swords around while others readied theirs - having either one or two. One held a Bo Staff near a few with swords, while one spun a spear around before holding it out. Leo then realized he'd have to fight all of them before he could get back to April's, but knew it wouldn't be easy with that many.

* * *

Back at April's, Mikey tossed a plate over to Raph by the table, who caught it.

"Got it." he said, before putting it on the table. "Next?"

Mikey tossed another at Raph - who caught it - as April came out of the bathroom. Mikey tossed another plate at Raph, followed by another, as April turned from them both.

"Uh, no!" she freaked.

"One more, up high." Mikey said, picking the last plate up.

"Not the China!" April panicked, as Mikey tossed it.

"Whoops." Raph said as he missed it, and then it hit the floor and broke right near Elisa - as Donnie and Cath were talking nearby.

"Why should today be any different?" April wondered, sighing.

"Kids." Splinter said, reading the newspaper.

"Sorry, April." Mikey apologised.

"Yeah, really." Raph said sadly. "You got any glue."

Elisa then walked over to them, the plate pieces in her hands.

"I think this one's beyond repair, bro." she told Raph, before she walked over to the bin.

"Thanks, Elisa." April said, tying her hair back.

Elisa put the pieces in the bin as Donnie pulled a chair out from the table, while April walked towards him.

"And don't sweat it." she said, before sitting down. "I know it's hard for eight uh, people to share a one person apartment."

Donnie sat down beside her, while Raph and Elisa both sat down further down the table.

"We'll be out of your way as soon as we can." Donnie assured, touching April's shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong. I really do, it's just, my place is too small." April explained, as Splinter sat down on her right.

"We will leave as soon as the Foot Ninja are from the tunnel surrounding our lair." he explained.

Cath then sat down on a seat opposite Elisa - who was on Raph's right - leaving a space for Mikey between her and Donnie. Mikey then came over with plates of scrambled eggs in his hands, or on his arms, as well as a plate full of the burnt toast on his head, and a jam jar in his left hand.

"Uh, can I help you with that very delicate China, Mikey?" April asked nervously.

"I got it." Mikey assured. "Thanks."

He threw everything up into the air.

"Ahh!" April screamed.

She covered her eyes as the plates and jam jar fell back towards the table, but then opened her eyes to see they hadn't cracked - a plate of scrambled eggs in front of each of them, while the toast and jam jar was in the middle of the table.

"Ha, ha. Ninja training." Mikey grinned, before he sat down between Donnie and Cath.

She then drooled as he looked at his scrambled eggs, and began to scarf them down with a spoon. Raph then did the same, while Donnie, Splinter and the girls looked disgusted.

"Say what you like about, Mikey, the guy knows how to scramble an egg." Raph grinned, before eating some more.

April turned to Splinter looking appalled.

"So, one would think that table manners were be a part of their training?" she questioned.

"One would think." Splinter answered.

"Hey, not all of us are like that." Elisa assured, before eating some scrambled egg slowly.

Mikey finished eating some before turning to Donnie, who ate some.

"Shouldn't Leo have been back by now?" Mikey wondered.

"For once I'm with Mikey. He's been out longer than normal." Cath agreed, before eating some.

"Hey, of the six of us, Leo's the one turtle you never have to worry about." Donnie assured.

* * *

Back on the rooftop, a bunch of Foot Ninja landed in front of Leo, who then charged at them as they charged at him. He then jumped over one and kicked it in the back with both feet, then ducked as another tried to slice him with his sword, before he kicked it in the chest, knocking him away. He then blocked a third's sword with one of his own, then blocked another attack, before kicking the ninja in the chest, knocking him onto another two.

He then jumped and split kicked another two in the chest as they came at him, knocking them down. He then charged at another, and then jumped and kicked it in the chest, knocking it out. He then rammed another in the chest with his shoulder, then blocked another's sword with one of his own, before kicking him away. He then blocked another's sword attack before kicking it away from him, and then kicked another two away, knocking them out.

He panted as backed away towards the ledge, while looking at them all, some of which touched their heads in pain, while others rolled around. He put his swords away and wiped the sweat of his forehead, when he heard another noise, followed by a thunder struck.

"Huh?" he gasped, looking up at a taller building in front of him.

He saw three Foot Tech Ninjas standing on the edge of the roof ahead of him, looking down at him. The three of them then jumped up, while he back flipped away from the edge just as they landed where he'd stood. They then stood up and stared right at him, and then he pulled out his swords again, before the three Foot Tech's pressed the buttons on their chests, and turned invisible.

Leo gasped and looked around, as he couldn't see them, and didn't have one of Donnie's heat-vison goggles to help him see them. He looked around, until he heard footprints in a puddle nearby, but was then struck in the back by one, knocking him to his knees. He gritted his teeth and got back up, when another in front of him kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying towards the other end of the rooftop.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, before he landed on his shell. "Arggh!"

He looked around, but couldn't see anything to help tell him were the Foot Tech's were, before one whacked him in the chest, sending him flying over towards a small wall. He dropped one of his swords as he wiped some sweat off his forehead, before picking it back up again, and began slicing them randomly, hoping to hit one of the Foot Tech's. One then punched him twice in the chest, knocking him down, but he got back up, spun his swords around, and tried to slice them again, before one grabbed him and picked him up. It the carried him towards the edge of the building, and then he looked down worriedly, as if the Foot Tech was gonna throw him off the building, which it did.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, as he spun around in different directions.

He then managed to straighten up, then he put one of his swords away, and grabbed hold the edge of a rooftop.

"Ah!" he groaned, as he crashed his chest against the wall.

He pulled himself onto the rooftop, and then grunted in pain as he readied himself, knowing the Foot Tech's weren't finished with him. He then heard their footprints as they walked through a puddle in front of him. He sighed, and then turned his mask around, blinding him, deciding to use his other senses to defeat the Foot Tech, as his eyes were deceiving him.

He heard a footstep in a puddle in front of him, then he spun around and kicked one right in the chest, turning it visible as it hit the ground. He then readied himself again, then sliced another's cloaking control, making him visible, before he spun around and roundhouse kicked it in the chest, sending it flying to the ground.

"Ahh!" he groaned, as he landed on his back.

Leo readied himself again, as the third Foot Tech walked towards him through a puddle, which he heard. He jumped and sliced its cloaking control, turning it visible, before he landed behind it. It then pulled out one of its swords, before it turned around, and then gasped as Leo jumped towards it, and kicked it right in the face.

"Oooh!" it moaned, as it fell onto the rooftop from dizziness.

Leo put his sword away, and then put his mask back right. He then bowed respectfully, before he ran off and jumped onto another rooftop, determined to get back to April's. Unknown to him, a few more Foot Tech's showed up on the roof he was just on, and watched him as he ran.

* * *

Back at April's, Raph, Donnie, and Cath were cleaning the dishes in the kitchen - Donnie washing while Raph and Cath both dried - as more lighting went off outside, while Splinter meditated.

"You guys need any help?" Mikey asked, peeking in from the living room.

His three siblings turned to him.

_"Keep him away from the dishes!"_ April bellowed from her bedroom, as she was getting dressed.

"Yes." Mikey grinned, punching his fist down. "It worked."

He chuckled lightly, when Elisa showed up and pulled him back into the living room.

"You need to clam down, little brother." she said sternly.

"Is it just me, or is he getting worse?" Raph asked, turning to Donnie and Cath.

"He's getting worse, Raph." Cath answered, as more lighting went off outside.

Raph put a plate down on the pile of plates, then Donnie began scrubbing another.

"Leo must be nuts to be out in this weather." Donnie said concernedly, before handing the plate to Raph.

"Ah, you know Leo and his training." he said. "Nothing stops him."

"But he has been gone longer than usual." Cath admitted, as more lighting went off outside. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm sure he's alright, Cath." Raph assured.

* * *

Back outside, as more lighting went off in the sky, Leo jumped backwards on a rooftop away from five Foot Tech Ninjas, and landed crouched down, and brought out one of his swords. The Foot Tech's came closer to him, as thunder stuck in the sky, but then Hun showed up behind the Foot Tech's in the shadows, who then moved out of the way as he stepped out of them.

Leo backed away nervously, hoping he'd seen the last of him from the last time they met. He got ready to fight, as Hun cracked his knuckles and growled at him, while the Foot Techs backed away slightly.

Leo then dared Hun to come at him with his hand. Hun then charged right at him like a bull, and then Leo jumped right over him before he could ram him. Hun stopped and turned to Leo as he landed and turned around, and then dared Hun to come at him again. Hun ripped of a large pipe that was near him, before he charged at Leo again.

Leo then blocked an attack from the pipe as Hun tried to hit him with it, then jumped back slightly before blocking another two attacks. He then jumped up and went to deliver a kick, but Hun whacked him with the pipe, sending him crashing into a small shed, which broke upon landing - dropping his sword in the process.

Leo groaned in pain as Hun walked towards him, as he turned around, then Hun raised the pipe up over his head. Leo grabbed his sword, and then jumped over Hun as he tried to hit him, causing him to miss.

"Hmm." he grunted, before turning around.

He then charged at Leo, who then dodged out of the way, and then hit him in the back, knocking him into a brick chimney, which cracked. He backed away slightly, and then looked up just before it fell right on him, and then Leo turned to the Foot Tech's by the edge of the building.

"Boo!" he shouted.

They all yelped and backed away to the edge, and then fell off the building.

"Ahhhh!" they all screamed.

Leo put his sword away, and then turned around and ran along the building, hoping that was the last of them, as he was bruised slightly, and was starting to get tired.

"I better have Cath take a look when I get back." he said quietly, looking at his left arm, which was covered in bruises.

* * *

Back at April's, Raph, Donnie and Cath were all sitting on the couch watching a Football game, while April, Splinter and Elisa were sitting at the table looking at a map of the sewer tunnels.

"Panthers, rams, bears, they've even got dolphins." Raph complained, as a play started. "You think they'd have room for something a little more...reptilian?"

"The Turtles?" Donnie questioned. "My friend, unfortunately the lowly turtle has been saddled by society with the stereotype of being velocity challenged."

"Say what?" Raph asked, confused.

Cath sighed. "People consider turtles to be slow animals, Raph." she translated. "No one's gonna name their team after a slow animal. If you want something reptilian, I'd have to go with crocodiles."

Mikey then walked in front of the TV as a player on one team tackled one for the other team.

"May I have your attention, please?" he requested.

Donnie, Raph and Cath turned to him, and then April, Splinter and Elisa did the same. Mikey then burped loudly, which lasted for at least 10 seconds.

"Cool." Donnie, Raph and Cath said, clapping.

Mikey bowed at them.

"Ewww!" April said disgustingly.

"This is what I live with all the time." Splinter told her, as she covered her eyes. "At least you're not like that, Elisabetta."

"Only if it's something Mikey does, sensei." Elisa blushed.

"Please, please." Mikey said embarrassed. "You're too kind."

Raph, Donnie and Cath then stopped clapping.

"I can't believe I just clapped for that." Donnie said disgusted.

Raph and Cath both looked at their hands, feeling the same.

"Now I need to wash my hands." Cath said.

"That's it." Raph said, getting up. "I'm gonna go look for Leo so we can get this show on the road. No offense April, but we really need to get back to our lair. I'm going stir crazy."

"You are going nowhere until your brother returns." Splinter scolded. "Sit!"

"Man, what a jib!" Raph groaned, as he sat back down with his arms folded. "We gotta sit on our butts, while Leo's out there having all the fun."

"Raph, I'm worried too." Elisa told him. "But right now, there's nothing we can do. I mean, we don't even know where Leo is."

"She's got a point there, bro." Cath agreed.

Raph shrugged, still not liking the idea.

* * *

Back outside, Leo was running along rooftop to rooftop, trying to get back to April's in the rain, but all the fighting he had to do earlier had mostly worn him out. He turned slightly to his right as he kept running, and realized he was being followed by a horde of Foot Ninja. He jumped onto another building as lighting went off in the sky, but they all jumped right after him, followed by Hun and three Foot Tech Ninjas.

"Ahhh!" Hun growled, bruises all over his face, holding a pipe in his hand.

Leo kept running, but then turned around and skidded to a halt at the edge of a rooftop, and then Hun and all the Foot Ninjas following him stopped as well. He catched his breath as he stared at them, while more lighting went off in the sky. The Foot then moved out of the way as Hun walked past them, then two of the Foot Tech's landed on either side of him - one on each - and then the third landed in front of him. More lighting went off in the sky as Leo stared at them all, then he yelled while jumping up, and pulled out his swords.

He landed in the middle of the Foot Ninjas, then blocked a slice from one with his swords, then jumped as another tried to hit him from behind. He kicked a third in the chest and knocked him down, then spun around and blocked an attack from a fourth before kicking him away, and then hit a fifth in the chest with his shell. He then jumped and kicked a sixth in the chest with both feet, then moved his right leg around to kick a seventh in the head.

He then lifted his swords up and knocked another two off him, before he dashed towards a tenth and roundhouse kicked him in the chest.

"Ahh!" the ninja moaned, as he flipped backwards onto his chest.

Leo then kicked an 11th away from him, then turned to a 12th and blocked a slice from its sword, before turning around and kicked a 13th in the chest, knocking him down.

Hun growled as he watched, before he ran in to join the fight himself. He yelled loudly as Leo put his swords away, and jumped towards a TV antenna, which he pulled back, and then let go of it when Hun got near it, which then hit him in the face, and knocked him onto his back.

He then got back up as he wiped some sweat off his chin, then got ready to fight again, but then smirked and laughed. He backed away from Leo, and then all the Foot bowed at him, confusing him completely.

"Huh?" he gasped.

He then turned around and saw six weird looking ninjas that had the Foot symbol on, but looked a lot different from the normal or Foot Tech ones. They each had a red cape and face mask that went up to their mouths - showing red eyes - black leggings and shirts, and bamboo hats. One had a twin-bladed sword, one had a trident, one had a battle axe, one had a spear, one had a scythe, and the last one had a Nagamaki.

More lighting went off in the sky as Leo kept looking at them, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He then lowered his eyes in anger, before he brought his swords out and jumped towards the six ninja while yelling loudly.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled.

He spun his swords around, but when he landed in front of the ninjas, they disappeared in a puff of smoke, confusing him.

"Huh?" he muttered, whilst turning around.

He looked down at Hun and the Foot, and saw the six elite ones all appear near them in a puff of smoke. He then got ready to fight, despite being tired, as they all stared him, but then they all turned to their left slightly, and bowed. Leo straighten up and looked at the building opposite both him and the Foot, and saw a figure standing on it. Lighting went of in the sky, and then he saw from its flash - to his horror - it was none other than the Shredder, who he thought was long gone.

"No!" he gasped in horror and disbelieve.

All the Foot turned away from their master, and then the six elite ones disappeared in a puff of smoke. A puff of smoke then appeared behind Leo, which he heard as he turned around, and saw the six elite ninja standing behind him.

"Yahh!" he yelled, before 2 hit him with his trident, knocking him back slightly.

He sent slices at them all, but 4 jumped over him, and then 6 whacked him with the end of his Nagamaki. 1 then hit him with an end of his twin-bladed sword as he kept slicing at them, but due to him being worn out, they were too fast for him. 5 then hit him slightly with his scythe, then 2 stabbed him with the bladed end of his trident, and then 3 hit him with his battle axe, making him fall to his knees.

He panted his the six ninjas surrounded him on all sides, groaning in pain. 1 and 6 then backed away from him slightly, but then he yelled and whacked 2 in the chest with his arm, knocking him back slightly, before he flipped through the air and landed, but they all surrounded him again.

He sent a number of slices at them, which they all blocked or dodged, then 5 jumped up and sliced him with his scythe. He kept sending slice attacks at them, but then 2 jumped up and nearly hit him with his trident, but he blocked it. 6 then tried to stab him with his Nagamaki, but he managed to dodge just in time, then 1 jumped up while spinning his twin-bladed sword around, but Leo managed to block it. The six elite kept either dodging his attacks, or kept trying to hit him, but he kept manging to block them.

He sent slice attacks at them as they began to circle around him, then 3 whacked him in the chin with his battle axe, then 6 stabbed him with his Nagamaki, and then 2 did the same with his trident, knocking him off the rooftop.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled, as he fell, dropping his swords in the process.

* * *

Back at April's, as more lighting went off in the sky, Splinter, April and the other Turtles were all in the living room, still waiting on Leo, who'd been gone for far too long now. Raph punched his fist, getting sick of waiting, while Donnie put his hand on his chin, Elisa folded her arms, and Cath leaned against a wall. Mikey then looked up at the clock as he scratched his head, and saw it read 8:33.

"Hey, guys, I'm really starting to get worried." he said, getting everyone's attention. "Leo should've checked in by now."

"I know this is a first but, I'm thinking Mikey's right." Donnie agreed worriedly, picking up his Bo.

"That makes three of us." Cath agreed, getting into doctor mode. "I'm worried he might've been hurt or something."

"Master Splinter?" Raph asked, as they all turned to their father and April.

"Can we go out and look for Leo, Sensei?" Elisa asked, frantically.

Splinter thought for a minute while April touched his shoulder.

"Ha... Go." he said.

"Geez." Mikey said, scratching his head, as all five of his children walked towards the door. "What if something really happened to him?"

"Don't say that." Elisa snapped worriedly.

Just as she said that, they all heard a yell, and then Leo came flying in through one of the windows, which shattered.

"Ahh!" they all gasped, turning to him.

Leo then landed on his shell, bruises and cuts all over his body, and he looked badly beaten.

"Leo!" Donnie gasped.

"Leo, what happened?" Raph cried.

"Leo!" Cath cried, rushing towards him.

She then bent down and lifted his head up, as their four siblings gathered around them.

"Leo, talk to us?" she cried, tears coming down her eyes.

"Leo, please be alright?" Elisa cried, tears in her own eyes.

Leo opened his eyes briefly, and looked at his five siblings.

"Who did this to you?" Raph demanded frantically.

Leo closed his eyes from exhaustion, and then Raph got up and growled.

"Ahh!" he growled, before turning to the window.

"Where are you going?!" Elisa demanded angrily.

"I'm gonna find out who did this!" Raph snarled, bringing his Sais out, and then spun them around.

"Well, I'm going with you!" Elisa growled, bringing her Kamas out. "They're gonna pay for hurting Leo like this!"

They were both about to jump out the window, when they heard something.

"No, guys, wait..." Leo said weakly.

They both turned to their older brother, and then crouched down near him, as Cath kept his head up.

"Leo, what is it?" Elisa asked, as Leo touched her shoulder.

"He's back...the Shredder." Leo said weakly, before passing out.

All five of his siblings gasped, not believing what Leo had said.

"What?!" Cath exclaimed, letting go of Leo as she got up.

April and Splinter both gasped as they turned to each other, before they all turned to the broken window.

* * *

Back outside, the six elite ninja all stood together on a rooftop, when Shredder showed up behind them. They all turned around to their master, and then bowed at him. Number 1 then held up Leo's katanas, then Shredder walked towards them, and took the swords off 1. He then held them above his head, as more lighting went off in the sky, his eyes filled with anger and happiness at what happened to Leo. He then snapped the swords in half, then threw the pieces away as more lighting went off, and then he laughed evilly.

* * *

**A/N: I've numbered the Elite Guard members so you'll know who's who in later chapters, and numbers 5 and 6 I've only added in so Elisa and Cath will have one to fight by themselves.**


	18. The Shredder Strikes Back Part 2

In April's apartment, Leo was lying unconscious, and was badly beaten, while April and his family looked at him worriedly.

_Splinter: The worst has come to pass. __My son Leonardo was..._

Leo ran along a number of rooftops.

_ ..out on a training exercise... _

He then jumped over another one, when lighting went off in the sky, and then a bunch of Foot Ninja appeared in front of him.

_..when he was ambushed..._

He ran back along the rooftops - now exhausted - while the Foot, Hun and three Foot Tech's all chased after him.

_ ..and chased across the city by the dark forces of the Foot. _

The Foot and Hun then all corned him near the edge of the building. He then looked up and saw the six Elite Guard standing above him on a wall. He then began to fight them, but he was too tried from all his earlier fighting, and they were too fast for him, as they kept dodging his moves.

They meanwhile, kept hitting him with their deadly weapons, then 1 jumped up while spinning his twin-bladed sword around, but he blocked an attack from 4, and then blocked 1's attack. He then sent a number of slices at them all, but then dodged or blocked them, and then 3 hit him with his battle axe, making him fall to his knees.

He panted his the six of them surrounded him on all sides, groaning in pain. He then began to fight them again, when 2 jumped and stabbed him with his trident, knocking him off the rooftop.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled, as he fell, dropping his swords in the process.

In April's, his five siblings were all walking away from the windows, about to start searching for him.

_He was returned to us..._

Leo then came flying in through one of the windows, which shattered, and then landed on his shell, bruises and cuts all over his body, and he looked badly beaten.

_ ..broken and battered, only to deliver a terrible message._

His five siblings all surrounded him, frantic with worry, Cath lifting his head up. Raph and Elisa then leaned in, and then Leo touched Elisa's shoulder.

"He's back...the Shredder." he said weakly, before passing out.

His five siblings, along with April and Splinter all gasped at the news.

_I had foolishly thought the worst had come to pass..._

They all then stared at the window Leo had fallen through.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop, Shredder held Leo's swords up as lighting went off in the sky.

_..but now I fear it is yet to come._

Shredder then snapped Leo's swords in half, shattering them, and then laughed evilly, as he threw the pieces away.

* * *

In April's apartment, as it kept raining outside, along with more lighting going off, herself, Splinter, Donnie, Mikey and Cath all gathered around Leo - Cath checking his pulse - while Raph and Elisa - still with their weapons out - stood by the window.

"What? What did he just say?" April asked confused.

"He said 'the Shredder's back'." Mikey answered.

"No way!" Raph argued, getting everyone's attention. "We were all there. We all saw what happened that night on the roof!"

"I know." Elisa agreed. "We all saw him get crushed."

**(Flashback)**

Shredder raised his gauntlet up as the six Turtles looked at him worriedly, as they leaned back against a wall.

"None of you will leave here alive!" he declared.

"Noooooo!" Splinter shouted, jumping off the water tower.

He landed between his children and the Shredder - blocking his gauntlet with his walking stick once he did - and then stared at him angrily.

"You destroyed my family once! I will not allow that to happen again!" he swore.

He then ducked as Shredder tried to slice him, and then hit him in the back with his walking stick, before he jumped over to the bottom of the water tower. Shredder then charged directly at him as he backed away behind some of the supports.

Shredder then tried to stab him with his gauntlet, but missed as he dodged, then sent a kick at him, but missed as he dodged. Splinter then blocked another stab with his walking stick, followed by another kick, and then dodged another stab as he backed away from him. Shredder then sliced through one of the supports, then Splinter jumped towards another, which he then sliced open as he tried to slice Splinter.

Splinter then ducked as Shredder tried to slice him again, which went through another support beam - only not all the way this time. Shredder then sliced up another three support beams, and then he noticed it started to wobble.

"This is for my Master Yoshi!" Splinter shouted.

He jumped up and then kicked one of the loose support beams. Shredder gasped as he turned to him, and then the water tower began to fall towards him, as water poured out of it.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, as the water began to pour of him.

Water then spread all over the rooftop, which knocked Shredder and a bunch of his Foot off the rooftop. While Shredder landed on the street, his Foot Ninja had either landed on or manged to grab hold of the fire escape, all of them moaning in pain. Shredder turned around and looked up and saw the water tower came flying right towards him, and then seemingly crushed him once it hit him.

**(Flashback ends)**

"There's _no_ way any human could've survived that." Donnie swore, touching Leo's head, as Raph and Elisa approached him and the others.

"We're not dealing with _any_ human, Don." Elisa corrected sternly, as she and Raph crouched down.

"Ellie's right. This is the Shredder." Raph said.

**(Flashback)**

Shredder's gauntlet then rose up out of the wreckage of the water tower.

**(Flashback ends)**

Mikey got up and walked towards the smashed window.

"Uh, if you read comic books you'd know..." he said sadly, looking out the window. "..the bad guy always comes back. Always."

"We need to get Leo out of here." April realized.

"She is right." Splinter agreed. "We must leave now. Catharina, can he walk?"

"I'm afraid not, sensei." Cath replied sadly. "I think he'll be lucky if he can even stand, let alone walk."

"Guys, we got company." Mikey gulped, looking out the window.

Elisa and Raph walked towards him, while he saw a bunch of Foot Ninja on the rooftops opposite.

"What's the plan? Leo's always the one with a plan?! So what are we gonna do without Leo to come up with a plan?!" Mikey asked, turning to them with panic.

"No time for a plan." Raph told him.

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

A Foot Ninja then jumped right through a window and smashed it, and then another did the same with another window.

"Ahh!" Mikey yelped.

"That answer your question!" Elisa told him sternly.

Mikey ran over to the couch while Raph and Elisa backed away towards the others. Mikey then jumped onto the top of the couch, then kicked it away, and pushed it towards the two Foot. Two more Foot then jumped in and smashed the kitchen windows, who Donnie then turned to.

"Master Splinter, Cath, grab Leo." he ordered, getting up and bringing his Bo out. "We'll cover you!"

He then blocked ones strike with his Bo, and then blocked another, and then a third after it jumped up. Elisa turned to Donnie to help, then blocked ones strike with her Kamas, before she roundhouse kicked it in the chest.

Raph and Mikey both stared at those by the front windows. Raph tried to hit one in the leg with one of his Sai's, but missed as it jumped and tried to hit him, but he blocked it with his other Sai, while Mikey whacked the other in the chest with his Nunchucks.

Cath, Master Splinter and April all grabbed Leo and dragged him behind the couch.

Raph then blocked a Foot's strike with both his Sais, then jumped as it tried to slice him, before he kicked it in the head. He then turned as another two came at him, then blocked a strike from the one on his right. He then grunted, before he threw the Foot's sword away with his Sais, which went flying over towards one by the front windows, who panicked slightly, before it hit the wall just inches from his head.

Elisa blocked a strike from two of them at the same time - one on each side of her - then she lifted her right leg up and kicked the one on her right away, then moved it to her left and kicked it away.

Raph then blocked a strike from another with his Sais, then Mikey did the same with his Nunchucks, then Elisa blocked ones with her Kamas, and then Donnie blocked ones with his Bo.

A few more then showed up near the smashed windows and peeked in, while Mikey spun one of his Nunchucks around, while he faced against a one much bigger and stronger than most.

"Ha!" he said heroically.

The ninja then grabbed him by the arms.

"Whoa." he gulped.

The ninja then threw him over the couch, where he landed on his knees near, Cath, Splinter, Leo and April. The ninja then jumped onto the couch, and raised his sword up high, ready to strike him with it.

"No!" Splinter shouted, as he jumped up.

He flipped through the air, and then kicked the big ninja right in the chest, knocking him down and out. He then landed on the ground near the ninja, and then turned to his youngest child, who looked up from behind the couch.

"I will hold them off." he said. "Help April and your sister get your brother down the stairs, and out trough the antique shop!"

He whacked another Foot Ninja in the chest, then whacked another in the head, and then whacked a third.

"Leo." Mikey said, turning to his injured brother, as Cath felt his pulse.

"My swords... Where are my swords?!" Leo moaned.

"Take is easy, bro. We're getting you outta here." Mikey assured.

"And try not to move, Leo." Cath advised. "You're in pretty bad shape."

"Can't you bandage him up?" Mikey asked her.

"I could, if I had my medical kit, but most of it's in the lair, and the rest is still in that genetics lab we found last mouth." Cath explained, feeling helpless.

Donnie then faced two Foot, while Raph faced three, and Elisa faced another two. Raph and Elisa then blocked an attack from one each, while Donnie dodged an attack from another, as their father watched. He then turned to April and his other children - Cath trying to help Leo up - and then hit a large Foot Ninja in the face with his fist without looking at him, as it came up behind him.

Two more Foot Ninja then jumped in through the front windows, and then one fired a arrow from a Bow at him. He turned around as the bow came towards him, and then caught it right before it went right through his heart. He then turned to his eldest children - apart from Leo - and snapped the arrow in half.

"Enough! Raphael, Elisabetta, Donatello, cover the rear!" he ordered, before turning to Mikey. "Michelangelo, I told you to help Catharina and April get Leonardo downstairs!"

He then jumped and landed between two of them, then whacked the one behind him, before whacking the one in front of him. He then whacked another as it came at him with two swords, then whacked a fourth in the chest, knocking him back. He spun his walking stick around, and then hit a fifth in the chest as it came up behind him, before he spun around and then hit a sixth.

"April, grab Leo while Mikey and I clear a path." Cath instructed, as more Foot showed up around them.

Mikey brought out his Nunchucks and spun them around, before whacking two Foot away with them. He then turned and ran to a third as it backed away from him, while Cath jumped and fly kicked a fourth in the chest, knocking it straight out of the window. She then brought her Tonfas out, as April picked Leo up, and wrapped his arm around her, as she walked them towards the door.

"I can walk." Leo insisted, weakly.

He moaned in pain as he nearly fell over, but April kept hold of him.

"Leo, lean on me." she said frantically.

"April, leave me. Get away if you can." Leo said weakly. "This is our fight, not yours."

"Not my fight?!" April questioned. "Look, Leo, we're all family now. I could never run out on you! Let's go!"

She made her way to the door, as a Foot came right at them from behind, but Cath got between them and then whacked it in the chest with one of her Tonfas, and then elbowed it in the back, knocking it down. She then opened the door, only to find another five Foot on the other side.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

As she backed herself and Leo away, the Foot began to come in, but then Leo kicked the door shut, which hit the one closest to it.

"Ooh!" the Foot moaned.

Mikey then punched one in the chest while still holding his Nunchucks, before he turned to Leo and April. The door was then broken through by the Foot on the other side, but Mikey then jumped towards them all. He flipped sideways towards them, and then roundhouse kicked one right in the chest, knocking it right into the others, making them all fall down the stairs like bowling pins. He then ran through the door to check if any more of them were at the bottom of the stairs, before turning around and ran through the door again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Turtles and Rats, run do not walk to the nearest exit!" he called, pointing at the stairs.

Donnie whacked three Foot in the chest with his Bo, knocking them down, while Cath blocked a fourth's strike with her Tonfas, before she kicked it in the chest, sending it flying into the wall.

"Raph, Ellie, this bus is leaving!" Donnie called.

Cath then ran through the door to check on Leo, while Splinter and her siblings followed close behind - Raph bringing up the rear. The Foot all came closer to them - one jumping onto the couch as they did - and then Raph blocked a strike from one, then jumped as another tried to slice him in the legs, before he punched that one in the chest, and then sent a slice at the other, knocking it back a little.

Mikey walked down the stairs slowly, with Elisa right behind him, as April and Splinter held onto Leo, with Cath and Donnie right behind them.

"Be alert." Splinter cautioned. "The shop is our only exit, and they know it."

Donnie then ran down to Mikey, while Cath looked at Leo, who was still in bad shape.

"How is he?" Elisa asked, turning to her.

"Still pretty bad, sis." Cath answered sadly. "The quicker we get him outta here, the better."

Mikey then peered down the stairs as Donnie came up behind him.

"Make yourself useful and scope out the store." Donnie whispered.

Mikey gulped. "No problem." he said.

He creep down the stairs, and then walked towards the door, before he opened it up slightly, and peeked inside.

"It's quiet. Maybe_ too _quiet." he said, before turning to the Fourth Wall. "Always wanted to say that."

He then looked inside the shop and looked around, before he spotted the six Elite Ninjas standing amongst the antiques.

"Ah!" he gasped.

3 raised his Battle Axe up, while 6 pointed his Nagamaki at him.

"Nice hats." he commented, before he slammed the door shut.

He then ran back towards the stairs, as Donnie and Elisa both came down them, with Splinter, Cath, April and Leo behind them.

"You're going the wrong way, Mikey!" Elisa growled, as Mikey ran up to them.

"Wrong way my foot?! Poor choice of words, major ambush down there!" Mikey explained frantically, pointing at the door.

"We don't have a choice!" Donnie argued, pointing upstairs. "They're pouring in through the windows upstairs!"

Upstairs, Raph sent a slice at a Foot's head, but missed as he ducked.

"Hey!" he called, before blocking another's sword. "What's the story down there?!"

He then blocked another attack from that ones sword.

"There's some seriously mean looking guys down there!" Mikey called.

"Mean looking?" Donnie scoffed. "Duh."

"Out of the way!" Elisa snapped, as they pushed past their younger brother.

"Don, Ellie, wait!" Mikey called.

Donnie then opened the door up, and then he and Elisa jumped into the shop, ready to fight.

"Hi-ya!" they shouted.

They both then looked around for the _guys_ Mikey had told them about, and then came face-to-face with the Elite Ninjas - 2 snarling as he held his Trident up.

"Nice hats." they both remarked.

3 then threw his Axe at them like a boomerang, but then both back flipped to avoid it, before it came behind them both and both made them fall against the wall. 3 then caught his axe when it came, and then 4 and 6 threw their weapons at them both.

"Ahh!" Donnie yelped.

Elisa gulped as the bladed weapons came right at them.

"Ah!" Donnie yelped, as 4's spear just missed him by inches.

6's Nagamaki then missed Elisa's forehead by inches.

"Phew." she sighed in relief.

They both then crawled back to the door, as Splinter and April carried Leo down the stairs.

"Raphie, we've got trouble down here!" Donnie called.

Raph - now at the top of the stairs - looked down them. "Like I don't got trouble up here!" he called back.

He then dodged a Foot's slice, before kicking him in the chest, and then ducked as another tried to slice him in the head, before he kicked it in the side.

Mikey ran through the door as Donnie and Elisa got to their feet, and then Cath ran in, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the Elite Ninjas.

"Whoa!" she yelped. "Nice hats, guys."

The Elite Ninjas held their weapons as Splinter came in behind his four children.

"The Shredder's Elite Guard!" he gasped, before lighting went off outside, which flashed through the windows. "They are the deadliest of his warriors. Lethal assassins."

April turned to Raph as Leo leaned on the handrail. "Raph, the guys ran into something bad in the shop!" she called.

"Hey, I got my hands full up here!" Raph yelled, as some Foot charged at him.

He spun around and roundhouse kicked one right in the chest, knocking it back. He then blocked another's strike with his Sais, as Splinter came running back up the stairs towards him.

"Go!" he said, punching the Foot in the chest.

Raph turned to his father looking confused.

"Assist your siblings!" Splinter ordered. "I will protect Leonardo!"

Raph ran down the stairs, then jumped over Leo and April, and then ran into the shop.

"Whoa!" he yelped, stopping in his tracks as he saw the Elite Guard. "Nice hats."

His four siblings nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We thought so too." Mikey told him.

"Say what you will about the Foot, but they do _not_ skip on the head gear." Donnie commented.

"I won't argue there." Elisa agreed.

At the top of the stairs, at least 9 Foot surrounded Splinter, and then six of them ran closer to him, trapping him. He then punched one in the face as it tried to hit him, then hit another in the chest, knocking it out, and then turned and punched a third, knocking it into the wall. He then turned to a fourth and kicked it away, then spun around and kicked another two, and then whacked a seventh away, causing it to knock over some of the wooden handrail as he went over it, and down to the ground floor.

An eighth one then kicked him in the back, knocking him towards the support section of the stairs, which he then rolled towards too. He grabbed two of the wooden rail pieces, and then snapped them off, before turning back to the Foot. He then whacked one with one of the sticks, knocking it away, then knocked another's sword out of his hand before whacking it away, and then whacked a third in the leg with one. He then hit a fourth in the chest with his elbow as it came up behind him, knocking him down, then he dropped the sticks, and then kicked up his own before catching it.

"Master Splinter, he's getting worse!" April cried, looking at Leo, who had his eyes closed.

"We cannot stay here any longer!" he realized.

He walked backwards down the stairs slowly, and then whacked a Foot with his walking stick as it charged at him, knocking it off the stairs. More then walked slowly down the stairs as Splinter kept moving backwards.

Back in the shop, his other five children were still staring at the Elite Guard.

"So, we gonna do this or what?" Raph asked the others.

All five of them charged at the six Elite Ninjas, who then charged back at them.

Raph then jumped and kicked 4 right in the chest before he could react.

Elisa dodged an attack from 5's scythe, and then butterfly kicked him in the chest, knocking him against the wall.

Donnie ran towards 1 and 3, then jumped as they tried to hit him, but then he landed on both their weapons, pulling them to the ground, then he kicked 1 in the chest, and then kicked 3 in the side of the face.

Cath dodged as 6 tried to stab her with his Nagamaki, then rolled forward as he lifted it back, before she kicked him in the back with both feet, knocking him down.

Raph then ducked as 3 tried to swipe him with his Axe, but then he hit Raph with his shoulder, sending him flying over towards the door, forcing Donnie and Mikey to both duck as they ran towards him, before he hit it, dropping his Sais once he did.

"Raph!" Cath cried, turning to him.

She then began to run towards him, when 5 landed right in front of her, and then tried to hit her with his Scythe, but she managed to dodge it.

4 then jumped up and spun around while heading towards Donnie, before he kicked him in the chest.

"Whoaaaa!" Donnie yelped, before he hit the wall on the other side off the door.

Mikey backed away as 2 tried to stab him with his Trident, then tried to slice him with it, then Mikey did a back flip.

"Whoa!" he yelped, ducking as 3 tried to hit him.

He then whacked the Elite Guard in the face with one of his Nunchucks, knocking him back slightly. He then turned back to Mikey, who then jumped and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him right into one of the glass cases, which then shattered once he hit it.

Elisa blocked an attack from 6's Nagamaki with her Kamas, but then he hit her in the chest with her knee, knocking her back. He then sent a slice attack at her with it, which she ducked under, and then she punched him in the chest with both fists as she jumped up, knocking him onto his back, while she flipped forwards and landed behind him with her legs bent.

Donnie and 4 circled around near the door, then Donnie blocked some attacks from 4's spear with his Bo, using it like a staff, before he spun around and kicked Donnie in the chest, knocking him against another glass case. 4 then tried to swipe him with his spear, but missed as he ducked, but also managed to smash a few vases on top of the glass case.

"Hey, try not to wreck the shop!" Donnie told him. "At least..."

He blocked an attack from 4's spear with his Bo, before he pushed it away.

"..try not to wreck it _too _badly!" he finished, tackling the Elite Guard.

Cath dodged an attack from 5's scythe, before she got back-to-back with Elisa - who was facing 6, who was ready to strike.

"These guys sure are tough!" Elisa moaned, catching her breath.

"I won't argue there." Cath agreed. "I also wouldn't be surprised if they're the ones who hurt Leo."

Elisa nodded in agreement, before she blocked an attack from 6's Nagamaki, and then Cath blocked an attack from 5's scythe, before both Elite Guards kicked them both in the side, knocking them away.

Raph stood on a glass case, and then dodged and jumped as 1 tried to slice him with his twin-bladed sword, and then he landed behind Mikey, who was spinning his Nunchucks around while string at 3.

"I..." Raph said, catching his breath. "..just need to catch my breath."

"Yeah. Can we call a time out or something?" Mikey asked, as Raph blocked an attack from 1's twin-bladed sword.

He then hit 1 in the chest with his knee, before kicking him away. Mikey then ducked as 3 tried to slice him with his axe, and then whacked him in the face with one of his Nunchucks, knocking him away.

1 then skidded on the floor, before he charged at Mikey from behind, who Elisa then noticed while kicking 5 in the chest.

"Mikey, look out!" she yelled.

Mikey turned and ducked just as 1 tried to slice him in the head with his twin-bladed sword.

"Yikes!" he yelped, as he tried to kick 1, but missed as he ducked.

1 then kicked him right in the chest, sending him towards another glass display case. He then flipped over it as 1 tried to stab him, causing him to break the glass, and then he back flipped towards a suit of amour. 1 then charged at him and sent a number of swipes at him as he hid behind the amour, which then shattered into pieces - one of which hit him.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as he flipped through the air.

He then moaned when he landed on his chest near a wall, before 1 showed up right behind him.

"Uh-oh." he muttered, looking up.

Donnie readied his Bo to block a kick from 3, but instead he kicked his Bo right out of his hands, and then he saw Mikey in trouble as he turned to it.

"Ah!" he gasped, as 1 raised his twin-bladed sword up.

Donnie then grabbed 3 by the cape, then flipped back and kicked him, sending him right into 1 before he could strike, knocking them both against the wall. Mikey got up while Donnie picked his Bo up, while they looked at the two Foot Elite.

"Huh?" Mikey muttered, as they vanished in a puff of smoke.

He got to his feet as he and Donnie looked shocked, when another puff of smoke showed up behind him, reveling 1 and 3.

"Yikes!" he yelped, running away, as 1 tried to hit him with his twin-bladed sword.

As April finally made it down the stairs with Leo, Splinter jumped over them both - having finished off the Foot upstairs - and then ran into the shop to help his other children. As April made her way to the door with Leo, Hun came out of the shadows nearby, walked towards her, and then grabbed Leo by the shell.

"Your friend doesn't look too well." he smirked, lifting Leo's head up. "Shall I put him out of his misery?"

Mikey was then knocked against the open door as April backed away towards it.

"Leo!" he exclaimed, seeing what was happening, before 1 came at him.

He blocked an attack from him, but then the Foot Elite pulled him back into the shop, causing April to gasp slightly.

As Hun was about to punch Leo, April picked up a vase, and smashed it against his head, getting him to turn to her.

"Put him down!" she demanded.

"As you wish." Hun sneered.

He then tossed Leo right into the shop, and then hit a metal support near Raph and Cath, before he fell onto his chest, causing both his siblings to gasp.

"Leo!" Raph gasped, as they helped him up.

"Hang in, bro." Cath said frantically.

They both then tried to lead Leo away, when 2 and 6 jumped towards them both and tried to slice them. They both put Leo down and brought out their weapons again and spun them around, and then Raph blocked an attack from 2's trident, before he spun around and kicked him away.

Cath dodged a strike from 6's Nagamaki, then whacked him in the arm with one of her Tonfas, before she jumped and kicked him in the chest with both feet, knocking him away.

"Ahh!" April screamed, getting them both to turn to her.

She backed away into the shop as Hun walked towards her slowly, when Raph and Cath both charged at him. They then both jumped up and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him back, and then April closed and locked the door.

They both then turned and ran over to Leo, who tried to sit up, and then crouched down behind him. Elisa, Mikey and Donnie then all gathered around the three of them, as they helped Leo up.

"Ahh!" Leo moaned.

"Easy, Leo." Cath said softly, tears of worry in her eyes.

She and the others then all looked at the front door, as the Elite Guard all appeared on either side of it - 6, 4 and 3 on their left, and 1, 2 and 5 on their right. The door was then kicked open, and then the Shredder walked in, surprising all five of them, as Raph and Cath got back up.

"Oh, crud!" Raph exclaimed.

"Oh. It's really him, like Leo said." Mikey said, panicked and shocked.

"I was hoping Leo was wrong for once." Elisa gulped, not believing her eyes.

Shredder then stood in between his Elite Guard, as a few Foot Ninjas followed him in.

"You freaks have been a thorn in my side long enough!" he snarled, staring at the Turtles.

Splinter then landed between him and his children, and stared at Shredder.

"No one opposes the Shredder, and now I will have my revenge for our last encounter!" Shredder sneered. "Say farewell to each other, while you still can."

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Spikey-pants! Well, you're the one who should be saying...farewell to, uh...to yourself." Mikey retorted nervously.

"Oh, yeah, Mikey. That got him." Raph said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here." Mikey exclaimed.

"Silence!" Shredder barked.

"This attack is nothing but a cowardly gambit!" Splinter retorted. "Wearing us down by sheer numbers! It is not the way of the_ true _warrior!"

"Guys, I say we shred his butt once and for all, for Leo!" Raph sneered. "You with me?"

"I'm with you, bro!" Elisa said determined.

"All the way!" Cath answered, angrily.

"Till the end." Donnie said, spinning his Bo around.

"Which hopefully isn't gonna be anytime soon, right?" Mikey hopped, spinning his Nunchucks around.

They all then charged at Shredder angrily, and then jumped towards him. Raph sent a kick at him, but the ducked and then hit him in the chest with the palm off his hand, knocking him onto his shell. Mikey then came close to him, but then he hit him with his gauntlet, knocking him onto his chest, and then Cath tried to whack him with her Tonfas, but he spun around and then kicked him, sending her flying into a glass case, which she then fell off.

Elisa then then jumped and tried to stab him with her Kamas, but missed as he dodged, and then he roundhouse kicked him in the shell, knocking her into a wall. He then looked up as Donnie came down and tried to whack him, but missed as he dodged, and then he kicked him in the chest while grabbing his Bo, knocking him into a metal support near Leo and April.

Splinter then landed near Donnie, while the Elite Ninja gathered around their master.

"Finish them off!" Shredder ordered. "This rodent is mine!"

The Elite then jumped away to obey their master, who then charged at Splinter, who then blocked a whack from Donnie's Bo with his stick. Splinter then leaned back as Shredder used his strength to push him back, but then he pushed him forward. He then dodged an attack from the Bo, then blocked another, then another, before he kicked Shredder in the belly, knocking him away.

He then turned to see three Foot Ninja heading right towards him, and then he whacked them all with his stick, knocking them away towards the door Hun was behind. Shredder then got back up, then he dodged another strike from him, then dodged another, before he kicked him in the chest, knocking him into a glass case.

As the Elite Guard all approached the Turtles - who'd now all crawled closer together in pain - a figure on a motorbike came racing towards the shop window. He then jumped and smashed the window before the Elite could strike, then skidded his bike on the floor and turned to them. They backed away slightly as he revved his bike up again, then raced towards them and skidded it to the side, knocking 2, 3 and 4 out through the window, knocking them out, while 1 managed to dodge it, and 5 and 6 both jumped up.

He then turned his attention to 1, then raced his bike towards him as he jumped up and landed on the front of the bike. He then skidded it to a stop as 1 tried to strike him, knocking him into a cabinet, which then fell on him. He got off his bike and turned to April and then Turtles, as they looked at him, and then lowered the hood from his raincoat, reveling himself to be Casey Jones, wearing his hockey mask.

"Now that's what I call crashing a party." he said.

"Casey!" Raph exclaimed in relief.

"Are we glad to see you." Elisa sighed happily.

Casey then brought out one of his baseball bats.

"Through I've never seen a lamer party in my life." he said, as 5 and 6 jumped down from the ceiling.

He then whacked them both with the bat before they could react, and then he walked towards April and Leo.

"Where's the band?" he wondered. "You okay, babe?"

"Don't call me 'babe'." April blushed.

Shredder got up to his feet and growled.

"Obliterate him!" he commanded angrily.

Casey turned around to him and the Foot, as the Turtles - apart from Leo - all got up, and then he brought out a golf club and a hockey stick.

"This can't be the band?" he questioned, as more Foot poured into the shop. "I wand rock-n-roll, man!" he then spun his weapons around. "Good thing I brought my own drum sticks! Now, who wants to be the drum? Goongala! Goongala!"

He, Splinter, Raph, Elisa, Cath, Donnie and Mikey all then charged at the Foot, and then began to fight them. Donnie blocked ones sword with his Bo, then Raph blocked a few slices from another's sword with his Sais, and then Elisa blocked a third's sword with her Kamas.

Hun then burst through the door he was stuck behind, knocking away the three unconscious Foot near it as he did, and then he turned to April and Leo. He then walked towards them as he grinned, and then April turned to him in shock.

"You want him, you have to deal with me first!" she said protectively.

"That's the idea." Hun smirked.

He turned around slightly to see Raph, Mikey and Cath fighting off some of the Foot, before turning back to April.

"Those green freaks feel great affection for you." he smirked, before he cracked his knuckles. "Using you should take the fight out of them."

He raised his left arm up, and was about to strike, but before he could, Casey came over, and used his golf club to prevent him from doing so.

"Hun, never, _ever_, threaten her!" Casey yelled angrily.

Hun then tried to punch him with his other fist, but missed as he ducked, and then he jumped as Hun tried to tackle him. He then dodged another punch from Hun, then dodged past another while getting behind him, and then hit him in the back with his hockey stick, sending him right into five Foot Ninjas, knocking them over like they were blowing pins. He then turned to April and Leo, as April smiled at him.

"Casey, I...I..." she said.

"Yeah, well, I..." Casey said embarrassed, closing his eyes briefly. "What a day, huh? Well, gotta run!"

He then charged back in to help the others, as April watched him.

"Goongala! Goongala!" he shouted, as he blocked a Foot's sword attack.

He, Raph and Elisa then all tried to hit one each, but missed, and then they dodged an attack from the three Foot.

* * *

Outside, a Police Car rode along the street with its sirens wailing, having been a bunch of phone calls about loud noises coming from the shop. The car then stopped outside the shop, and the two Police Officers turned to the shop - the same two who'd reported to the bank when Baxter Stockman had his Mousers rob it. The older officer rolled down his window, and then they both saw the shadows of all the fighting going on inside.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like a major rumble in the jungle." he said, as the younger one picked up the radio.

"Come in, Central." he said into it. "Yeah, we're going to need back-up on this one."

* * *

Back inside, Mikey, Raph and Cath all fought near the window, blocking several attacks from a few Foot. Raph then dodged as one tried to slice him, and then hit him in the back with the back end of one of his Sais, knocking it onto his chest, before he saw Leo trying to get up, as April helped him.

"Mikey, Cath, look!" he called, turning to them both.

Cath whacked one Foot in the chest with her Tonfas, knocking it away, while Mikey whacked another into a third with one of his Nunchucks, before they both turned to Leo.

"Leo!" Mikey called.

"Oh, no." Cath muttered, not liking this.

Four Foot Ninja then came over to Leo and April.

"Leo, you can't do this." April told him frantically.

"I have to!" Leo moaned, determinedly. "They need my help!"

He then fell to his knees in pain. He then looked up as Shredder approached him, while April backed away slightly, and then Shredder raised his gantlet up, prepared to kill Leo, who looked worried.

"Noooo!" Splinter yelled, before Shredder could strike.

Splinter jumped and then kicked Shredder away from Leo, before he landed in front of him.

"You strike a wounded warrior!" he hissed angrily. "You have _no _honor!"

"I fight to win!" Shredder retorted.

He then tried to hit Splinter with his gantlet, but missed as he dodged, then tried to hit him again, but he dodged again. He then tried to punch him twice, but he moved back, then he blocked a third punch, but then he sliced open a bit of his chest with his gantlet. He moaned a little as he moved back, before Shredder elbowed him in the chest, and then hit him with his knee.

Leo looked up and finally lost it as he saw his father and Shredder fighting. He grunted in pain and determination, then charged over and knocked over a large cabinet between Splinter and Shredder, knocking it over. He then passed out just as April came up behind him and grabbed him as he fell over.

"Leonardo." Splinter cried quietly, seeing him in pain.

He turned to his other children, and saw Mikey surrounded by a bunch of Foot, and then he jumped as two tried to slice him with his swords. Elisa blocked a strike from two at the same time - one on each side of her - but was then kicked in the chest by a third, knocking her away. Donnie blocked ones strike with his Bo, but was then kicked away, knocking him near a wall.

Cath dodged ones slice attack, before she banged her Tonfas in his chest, before another came on her left and kicked her away, knocking her against a draw. Raph jumped as one tried to hit him in the leg with its sword, then lifted his right leg up as another tried to hit him from behind, before a third punched him away, knocking him Elisa, as Mikey stood near them. Donnie and Cath then back flipped towards them all, as Raph and Elisa got back up, and then more Foot showed up in front of them.

"Just...how many are there?" Elisa panted, getting exhausted.

"I don't know." Cath replied, tried herself. "But I can't keep this up much longer!"

"Neither can I, and that's saying something." Raph admitted.

Splinter then lowered his eyes as he turned back to Shredder.

"No! I will not allow you to destroy my family!" he swore, pointing at the man. "My children, retreat!"

He then jumped up, as Shredder followed, then tried to slice Splinter with his gantlet, but missed as he dodged and landed on the ground. Shredder then landed a wooden cupboard which Splinter was behind, and then he kicked it right onto him.

"Ahh!" Shredder groaned.

"Great!" Raph called to his father, before he dodged a Foot's sword attack, and then hit him in the back with the back end of his Sai. "But where too?!"

He then ducked as another tried to slice his head off, before Elisa kicked the Foot in the side, knocking him away.

Splinter then jumped towards April and Leo, and then April spotted a closet nearby.

"Back there!" she called, turning to her friends, as Mikey blocked a Foot's attack, and then kicked it away.

"You got it!" he said, turning to her.

He put his Nunchucks away, before he jumped towards the closet, and then opened up the door and turned on the light.

"Everybody in here!" he called, turning to the others. "We can hold them off!"

Raph then dodged a Foot's attack before kicking it in the side, and then he, Elisa and Casey all blocked another's attack each. April and Splinter both dragged Leo into the closet, and then Donnie and Cath ran in after them. Raph, Casey and Elisa then knocked one away each, and then all turned around and ran into the closet, and then Mikey closed it behind him as he joined them, just as Shredder broke free of the cupboard, and then he locked it.

Cath bent down near Leo and April to check on her brother, while Elisa put her Kamas away, as Raph breathed.

"Well, this is great." he said sarcastically, twirling his Sais around. "Small, dark and no way out." he put his Sais away. "Prefect for making a Last Stand."

"The way things we're going, we didn't have a choice." Elisa told him, touching his shoulder, before turning to April. "What is this place, anyway?"

"It's a walking cooler." April answered, as Cath checked Leo's pulse. "This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time."

"Fascinating." Raph said.

"How's Leo, Cath?" Donnie asked, turning to his sister.

"A bit worse than before, not that I blame him." Cath sighed sadly. "He kept trying to help despite his condition, so he's lucky to still be alive."

Outside, two Foot Ninja pulled on the handle, trying to open up the closet door, when Shredder approached them and four others. Siren sounds outside then caught his attention, and saw three Police cars outside - including the one from earlier. Hun and the Elite Guard then all stared out of the windows, when their master raised his arm up.

"Foot Ninjas, disappear!" he commanded.

Hun, the Elite Guard and the Foot Ninjas then all disappeared, and then Shredder walked towards the closet door, picking up a metal pipe as he did. He then put the pipe between a gas pipe and a door handle. He then brought out a small ball device, the pressed a button on it, and then threw it to the floor, which then exploded, starting a fire.

"Like the Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes!" he sneered, before he sliced up the pipe, sending gas into the room.

He then turned to the fire, before turning briefly back to the door.

"And into my fire, you shall fall." he finished, before walking through the fire.

Back inside the closet, Mikey was leaning close to the door, but he couldn't hear anything.

"Kinda quiet out there." he said, before turning to the others. "You think they just went home?"

"Yeah? We scared them off by running into a closet and locking the door." Raph said sarcastically.

Elisa then sniffed the air. "Hey, I can smell smoke." she said.

Donnie then sniffed the air. "I smell gas." he said.

"Mikey!" Raph said crossly, thinking Mikey had let one off.

Mikey raised his hands assuringly, knowing what Raph was thinking.

"No, not that kind of gas." Donnie told him.

"I don't like the sound of this then." Elisa gulped.

Mikey turned to the door again.

"Hey, this door's getting hot." he gasped, before he tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't bulge. "It's jammed! It won't open!"

"Gas plus flame, equals..." Casey said, before he realized what had happened. "Let's book, now!"

"We gotta get outta here!" Raph yelled, as Mikey began banging on the door with one of his Nunchucks.

Raph and Elisa then ran over to help, as Raph put one of his Sais through the gap between the door and the wall on the right side, while Elisa tried to do the same on the left with one of her Kamas.

A few moments later, the fire kept spreading, and then when it reached the leaking gas, the building exploded, knocking over two Police Officers outside who were behind their car - the same two who'd called for back-up. They got back to their feet as some of the other officers ran off away from the explosion, while others hid behind the cars across the street.

As the sirens blared while the fire rose up, two familiar figures appeared on a rooftop nearby. It was the two Guardians who had witness the Turtles first battle with the Shredder mouths ago. The one Leo and Elisa had both met then raised his arm up, and brought up a hologram of the council.

"We regret to report, that we are _too_ late." he explained regretfully.

**(Unknown building)**

The three members sat in the chairs and looked up at a holographic image of the two men.

_"Shredder is victorious." _the guardian explained. _"The Mutant Turtle creatures are destroyed."_

"This is unfortunate." the chubby one said.

"Indeed." the skinny one agreed. "Our enemy is becoming too powerful. We must..."

"..accelerate our plan, immediately." the woman finished sternly.

_"Understood." _the guardian said, before turning the hologram off.

**(The building)**

He turned to his friend sadly.

"I shook hands with the ones called Leonardo and Elisabetta, and called them ally." he said sadly. "It is a great loss this day. A great, great loss."

Another small explosion then went off amongst the flames.


	19. Tales of Leo

Shredder was standing on top of a rooftop in the rain, as lighting went off in the sky.

_Shredder: My revenge is complete._

He took his helmet off and grinned evilly.

Splinter and the six Turtles all watched from on top a rooftop.

_My hated enemies thought they had destroyed me..._

A bunch of Foot Ninja all moaned while either hanging onto a fire escape, or leaning against the rails on it, while Shredder moaned while lying on the ground. A water tower then came falling down towards, as Shredder looked up, before it seemingly crushed him.

_ ..but I am not so easily destroyed._

Shredder's gauntlet then rose up out of the wreckage of the water tower. He then put his helmet back on, as a bunch of his Foot Ninja stood behind him.

_I was merely biding my time..._

A puff of smoke then appeared behind Leo, which he heard as he turned around, and saw the six Elite Ninja standing behind him.

_ ..awaiting the right moment for my ninja forces to strike._

Leo began to fight the Foot Elite, but they kept dodging or blocking his attacks. 2 then jumped up with his trident, and then hit him in the chest knocking him off the rooftop.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled, as he fell, dropping his swords in the process.

Leo then crashed through a window at April's, freaking her and his family out.

"Leo?" Donnie panicked.

Foot Ninja began pouring in through the windows.

_And they struck hard. _

Raph then ducked as 3 tried to swipe him with his Axe, then Elisa dodged an attack from 5's scythe.

"Whoaaa!" Mikey yelped, as he back flipped through the air, just as 1 destroyed a suit of amour.

4 then jumped up and spun around while heading towards Donnie, before he kicked him in the chest.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he hit the wall on the left side of the door, while Raph rubbed his head on the right.

Elisa then blocked an attack from 6's Nagamaki, and then Cath blocked an attack from 5's scythe, before both Elite Guards kicked them both in the side, knocking them away.

The five of them then surrounded Leo, who was lying on the floor, before the Elite Guards appear on either side of the main door, before Shredder kicked the door open.

_They herded my enemies to me... _

Shredder then punched Raph in the chest, knocking him onto his shell.

_..like sheep to the slaughter. _

He then hit Mikey with his gauntlet, knocking him onto his chest.

"Ahh!" April gasped, as she kept hold of Leo tight.

_And even though allies... _

Casey then rammed his bike through one of the windows, smashing it, between the Foot Elite and the Turtles.

_..foolishly came to their aid... _

April and Splinter then dragged Leo into a closet, and then Donnie and Cath ran in after them.

_..my enemies were forced..._

Raph, Casey and Elisa all turned around and ran into the closet, and then Mikey closed it behind him as he joined them

_..to make a cowardly retreat. _

Shredder put a pipe between a gas pipe and a door handle.

_But vengeance was mine, nonetheless. _

He pressed a button on a small device in his hand, then threw it to the floor, which then exploded, starting a fire, and then he sliced open the gas pipe, sending gas into the room.

_At last, the turtles are no more!_

Mikey began banging on the door with one of his Nunchucks. Raph and Elisa then ran over to help, as Raph put one of his Sais through the gap between the door and the wall on the right side, while Elisa tried to do the same on the left with one of her Kamas.

The fire kept spreading, until it reached the gas line, causing the building to explode, and knocked over two Police Officers outside who were behind their car outside.

* * *

**30 seconds earlier**

"I have risen from the ashes!" Shredder sneered, before he sliced up the pipe, sending gas into the shop, before walking off.

In the closet, as the Police sirens still went off, and the fire inside the shop kept spreading, Mikey, Elisa and Raph - now with both their weapons out instead of one - were pounding on the door, trying to get out. They all then backed away however, when some of the fire came out from under the door.

"Trapped like rats!" Mikey gulped, before turning to Splinter. "No offence, Sensei."

Splinter closed his eyes slightly, knowing what he meant, while Donnie and Cath both held onto Leo.

"Leo's in really bad shape." Cath explained, checking his pulse. "We have to get him outta here."

"Working on it!" Raph grunted, hammering his Sais into the door.

Casey turned around, as April tried to push a trunk away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I remember when we first moved in here..." April explained, as she pushed the trunk away. "..there was a hole in the wall...where a cooling unit was removed."

She then turned to a metal panel, where the cooling unit had been.

"There." she said.

"I'm on it!" Elisa said, as she ran towards the panel.

She then put her Kamas on top of the panel, and then pulled it right off.

"Everybody out!" she yelled, as April climbed out of the hole. "Move it!"

Casey then climbed out of the hole, then she followed him, then Donnie and Cath dragged Leo towards the hole. Donnie then climbed out while dragging Leo, and then Cath followed him, before they both picked Leo up. Splinter, Raph and Mikey then all piled out through the hole, and then everyone ran as fast as they could away from the building.

"Move, move, move!" Raph yelled.

The building then blew up, forcing the two cops behind their car to get knocked off their feet, and a huge puff of smoke to rise up from the ground towards the sky. Tears came down April's eyes as some debris landed near them, as they watched her father's shop burn down, and then she covered her eyes, before Casey hugged and comforted her, while Cath and Donnie both held onto Leo.

"Forgive me, Miss O'Neil, but we must leave the past behind for now, if we are to have a future." Splinter said, feeling sorry for her. "Leonardo is badly injured, and needs a safe place to heal."

Cath checked Leo again. "And fast, 'cause he's getting worse every minute." she said sadly.

"What about the lair?" Mikey suggested, turning to Splinter.

"Shredder has a whole ninja army down in the sewers, remember?" Donnie reminded him. "And we're in no shape to fight."

"Hey, we don't run from nobody!" Raph said, punching his fist.

"And yet, we must." Splinter told him.

"But..." Raph argued.

"Master Splinter's right, Raph." Elisa agreed, touching her hotheaded brother's shoulder. "We're still pretty worn out from the fight back there."

"But where can we go!" April cried, turning to her friends.

Casey looked up for a minute. "Fellas, I know just the place." he said.

* * *

The next day, Casey was driving a car with April beside him, while Splinter and the Turtles were all riding in the back of trailer that was attached to the car. Casey drove it along a road towards a farmhouse a winterly area, as it was snowing.

"Ya gonna love my Grandma's old farmhouse." he said. "Me and my Cousin Sid used to play there all the time when we was kids."

He turned to April, and noticed she had her mind on something, as her arms were folded.

"April." he said.

"How do you think Leo's holding up?" April asked.

Inside the trailer, the six Turtles all had to wear blankets to keep them warm, as they were cold-blooded. Splinter had his hand on Leo's forehead, as his oldest son still hadn't woken up.

"Oh, man!" Mikey shivered. "It sucks being cold-blooded."

"I won't argue there." Elisa agreed, her teeth chattering.

"Is he gonna make it, Sensei?" Donnie asked, as they all looked at Leo.

"Only time will tell." Splinter answered sadly.

"Cath, is that..." Raph asked.

"I'm afraid so, Raph." Cath answered, knowing he wanted her medical knowledge words.

Casey then finally turned the car off the road, and then towards an old farmhouse and barn.

"This is it." he told April happily. "Just like I remember."

He parked the car right in front of the house.

"Ahh." he sighed. "Isn't it great?"

A wooden flap then fell off one of the windows.

"_Great_ does not even begin to describe this place." April said sarcastically.

* * *

Later, all but Cath, Casey and Mikey were in the house, and then Splinter, Raph and Donnie and laid Leo down on a couch, and then covered him with a blanket. The door then opened up, and then Casey and Mikey both came in with some firewood.

"Alright, so it needs some fixing up." Casey admitted, as they walked towards the fireplace - where April was near. "The place got a little rundown since Grandma passed away."

April pulled on a lever. "Ahh!" she yelped, as some ash came down the chimney into the fireplace.

She then coughed as some smoke came into the room, which made Mikey cough as well.

"When was that?" he asked Casey. "In the late Jurassic?"

"Dude, you live in a sewer." Casey retorted.

Cath then came downstairs and walked towards the others.

"You find any medical supplies up there?" Donnie asked, turning to her.

"No, but I did find some bandages." Cath answered. "But I don't see the point in bringing them down until we know whether or not Leo's gonna make it."

"It's understandable, my daughter." Splinter said, touching her shoulder.

Leo then moaned quietly, getting everyone to turn to him.

"Leo?" Donnie gasped.

"Leo, speak to us?" Elisa asked softly.

Leo didn't move another muscle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York at night, in the main room of Shredder's skyscraper, Hun was standing in front of his master, now out of his armour, who was pacing around in front of him.

"The Foot's back in business, proferts are going up, and the Turtles are history." Hun said, looking confused. "Why are we_ not _celebrating, master?"

"Where are the bodies?" Saki asked impatiently, before he kept on pacing.

"We burned that building to the ground." Hun reasoned. "I think we can safely assume that..."

"We can assume nothing!" Saki snapped angrily, knocking over a lantern, creating a small fire. "My enemies assumed they had destroyed me, and it cost them dearly."

He walked towards Hun as the fire went out.

"I can ill afford to make the same mistake." he explained. "I require evidence of their demise."

"Scientific proof perhaps?" a voice asked.

Saki and Hun both turned around, and saw Baxter Stockman roll towards them, as he was now in an advanced wheelchair, had a neck brace on, and a robotic left hand, which was his punishment for the Foot Tech Ninja failure.

"I did not send for you, Stockman!" Saki snarled.

"And that was your first mistake." Stockman said, holding a finger up from his metal hand.

Hun growled, but Saki held his arm up, telling him to stay back.

"Your arrogance is exceeded only by your inability to learn from your...punshments." Saki told Stockman. "What do you want?"

"A simple exchange of goods and services." Stockman answered, before bringing out a scanner from his suit. "I can provide you with the most sophisticated DNA analysis of Miss. O'Neil's destroyed shop."

He put the scanner away.

"You'll know beyond the shadow of a doubt, if the Turtles survived or not." Stockman explained.

"And in exchange?" Saki inquired.

Stockman wheeled himself over to the metal suit in the glass case.

"Full access to this fascinating artifact you fished from the East River. A brief glimpse of its technological secrets, allowed me to create the Foot Tech Ninjas." Stockman answered, as he to Hun and Saki. "Imagine what I might do were given complete access to it? A win-win proposition I'd say."

Hun looked at his master, who thought for a moment, seeing what Stockman had in mind.

"Provide me with proof, that the accursed Turtles are no more, and you shall be so rewarded." Saki explained, walking towards Stockman, and looked him in the eye. "Fail me, and your next punishment, will be your _final_ punishment."

He walked away with his eyebrows lowered, while Stockman turned to him and touched the scars near his eyepatch. Hun then walked over to Stockman, and then cracked his knuckles as scientist looked at him. Hun then walked away with a grin, and then Stockman looked at his metal hand and then clutched it, anger in his eyes.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, it was still snowing outside, although now it was nighttime, while Leo was still lying asleep on the couch, while his family, April and Casey all looked at him, while fire burned in the fireplace.

"Ah!" Raph growled, punching the wall. "Why won't he wake up?"

"Healing takes time." Splinter told him, as he touched Leo's forehead. "And Leonardo is recovering from more than just physical wounds. "His spirt has also been grievously injured."

"I'd have to agree with Sensei." Cath said, as the others turned to her. "This isn't like anything I've dealt with."

"You think he can hear us?" Donnie asked Splinter.

"Perhaps." Splinter answered.

He stepped away from Leo, while Donnie couched down near his older brother.

"Hey, Leo, it's me, Don." he said. "Listen, you're gonna pull through this. I know you are. You have to. I mean, you know what kind of trouble we get into without you. Like...remember the time I built that remote control car?"

**(Flashback)**

A six-year old Donnie was holding a remote, driving a toy car he'd built with it through the sewers, while Leo watched, not entirely impressed.

"Check out the turning radius on this thing, Leo." Donnie said happily.

He then sped the car up, then skidded it around to go back towards them, only for it to fall into the sewer water, making Donnie's smile drop.

"Oh!" he moaned, as the car drifted away.

"Remind me to never let you behind the wheel of a _real _car?" Leo asked.

"Hang on." Donnie said, handing Leo the remote before he ran after the car. "I'll get it."

As he ran, the car was surrounded by some pieces of wood and other debris, and then he picked up a stick.

_"There were all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel, and the sewers were overflowing from the heavy rains we just had."_

Donnie put the stick down near the car and stopped it.

_"But I wasn't paying attention to that. I just wanted my car back."_

Before he could drag the car towards him, a big box came towards it and knocked it away from the stick, and caused him to lose his balance.

"Ahh!" he yelped, as he fell into the water.

"Donnie!" Leo cried.

He ran after his brother as Donnie drifted along the water towards a waterfall.

"Ahhhh!" Donnie yelled, as he fell down it.

He landed in the water at the bottom with a splash, then rose his head up to breath, but couldn't move.

"Leo, I'm stuck!" he cried loudly.

His right leg was trapped between some wood and a big rock, and he couldn't get it loose.

"I can't get my leg free!" he yelled. "Leo! Ahhhh! Ahh! Leo!"

More water began to pour over him, and then it sucked him under it, before he tried to pull his foot out, but he couldn't. He then managed to rise his head up above the water line again.

"Ahhh!" he gasped, as the water got higher, leaving only his arms up.

Leo then came out of the tunnel, jumped down onto a small pipe, and then dived into the water. He swam towards Donnie, then grunted as he lifted the wood up, freeing his brother, then he threw it away, and swam to the surface while holding onto Donnie.

"Ahh!" they both coughed.

Leo then swam towards a small tunnel nearby while holding onto Donnie, and then when he made it, he put his brother down, before lying down beside him, and then they catched their breaths.

"What? You didn't get the car?" Donnie asked.

Leo turned to him, both annoyed and confused.

**(Flashback ends)**

"You really came through for me that day, Leo." Donnie said sadly. "You always do. And I know you will again."

Leo started to breath.

"Ha! Looks like you got him hanging on your every word, Don." Raph deduced.

"H..." Leo said, getting everyone to look at him, while he turned his head slightly.

"Hey, I think he heard you, Raphie." Casey said.

"Maybe talking to him does help." April deduced.

"It is said, that the voice of a loved one can guide a lost spirt back to its home." Splinter explained.

"You mind if I try, Sensei?" Cath asked, turning to her father.

"Go ahead." Splinter said.

Donnie moved away from Leo, and then Cath crouched down near him.

"Hey, Leo, it's me, Cathy." she said, worry on her face. "I know you can pull through this, bro. You taught me that you can pull through anything if you put your mind to it."

**(Flashback)**

A five-year old Cath and Leo were both wandering down a sewer tunnel, Cath having a frightened look on her face.

_"You remember that time the two of us got lost in the sewers, and I was completely worried we'd never get back to the lair?"_

"Leo, I don't think we'll ever find our way back." Cath said.

"Cath, we will." Leo assured, touching her shoulder. "I know we will."

They both walked down the tunnel.

_"I don't know how you were able to remain clam the whole time, Leo. I was really worried..."_

They both stopped when they heard a noise, and they turned to see a big gush of water heading right for them.

_"..and then that huge gush of water came right at us."_

"Run for it!" Leo yelled, as they both started running.

They both ran as fast as they could, when they came towards a tunnel entrance on their right. Cath then jumped into it, but the water overtook Leo before he could, and then he washed away slightly, and then the water went past the tunnel.

"Leo!" Cath cried, peeking her head out of the tunnel.

Leo - who was lying on his shell - got up and coughed, before he fell to his knees.

"Leo!" Cath panicked, running towards him, before she touched his shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm fine...Ah... but I think my ankle's cracked." Leo answered, touching his right leg.

"Oh, what can I do?" Cath panicked, not knowing what to do. "I can't carry you all the way home, and I don't even know where we are!"

"Cath, think, put your mind to something, and you can pull through it." Leo told her. "We'll get home somehow."

Cath still had worry in her eyes as she looked around, before she spotted an old towel lying near them both.

_"I didn't know what to do, but I felt I had to patch you up somehow before we carried on."_

She then ran towards it and picked it up, before she ran back to Leo.

"Sit down, Leo." she told him.

Leo sat down, and then she wrapped the towel around his ankle, although it wasn't easy for her.

"Will that help?" she asked, before she helped Leo up.

"It'll do." Leo assured. "But I'll have to lean on you."

"Right." Cath said, wrapping Leo's arm over her.

"You know, for no experience, that's not bad First Aid work." Leo commented.

"What?" Cath asked, confused.

"First Aid." Leo said. "It's what people do to help people who are hurt. And you never know, this might not be the only time one of us gets hurt like this."

Cath turned to Leo as they kept walking, thinking long and hard about what he said.

**(Flashback ends)**

"You really inspired me become the doctor I am today, bro." Cath said. "And it's also because of that, I've developed more confidence in myself. Follow your own advice Leo, and pull through this for us?"

Leo moved slightly, but nothing more than that.

"He can hear you, Catharina." Splinter explained.

"Mind if I take a crack at it?" Mikey asked, walking closer to Leo.

Cath then got up and walked towards Elisa, while Mikey crouched down near Leo.

"Listen, bro, just like concentrate on my voice." Mikey said. "Come on, Leo. You know how focused you get when you set your mind to it."

**(Flashback)**

A seven-year old Leo did some Kata moves in the Lair, when Mikey came towards him, with some headphones over his ear, as he was listening to music.

_"Like, remember that time you were trying to prefect your Katas?"_

"Hyah!" Leo shouted, doing a hand palm move, as Mikey walked past him.

He then did a kick move, and then lifted his left foot up, while standing on his right tip-toe, and held his arms out slightly. Mikey then came back towards him, and looked at his face, which was completely focused on what he was doing.

Mikey grinned, and took his headphones off. "Hey, Leo, you seen my Game-Guy anywhere?" he asked.

Leo didn't answer and kept very still. Mikey moved his head slightly, so he was looking at Leo upside down, but Leo still didn't move.

"Hello!" Mikey said, waving his hand in front of Leo's face. "Earth to Leo. Anyone home?"

Leo didn't move a muscle, making Mikey put his hands on his hips, as he began to think.

_"Nothing in the word was gonna break your concentration., but that wasn't gonna stop me from trying."_

Mikey stuck his tongue out and made a rude noise, with his hands on either side of his mouth, but Leo still wouldn't move, although he did lower his eyes slightly.

_"Ha, ha. You know how I hate to be ignored."_

Mikey then walked off, but then came back and blew a balloon up near Leo's face. Once he blew it up, he then popped it with a pin, but Leo didn't move an inch.

"Ahh!" Mikey gritted, annoyed.

He then put a pair of fake glasses with a moustache on, on Leo's face, and then he laughed lightly, before showing Leo in a handheld mirror. Mikey then looked past it to Leo, and saw he still didn't move, making him take the glasses off, but now Leo's eyes were frowning.

Mikey then began juggling a two cloves of garlic, then he threw them up, caught them in his mouth and then ate them. He then walked over to Leo and burped loudly in his face, sending bad breath in Leo's face, but Leo still wouldn't move, making Mikey frown.

_"So then I decided..."_

Mikey smirked.

_"..if I couldn't make you laugh, maybe.."_

Mikey moved backwards while bringing his Nunchucks out, and began spinning them around.

_"..I should just make you say 'Ow'."_

Mikey then tried to whack Leo with one of his Nunchucks, but Leo caught it with his hand, and the spun and tripped Mikey up, while pulling the Nunchuck away from him.

"Oohh!" Mikey moaned, as he dropped his other Nunchuck, and fell onto his shell.

Leo then jumped up and pounced on Mikey, holding the Nunchuck he'd taken on his chest.

"Was I disturbing you?" Mikey asked innocently.

**(Flashback ends)**

"Leo, when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable." Mikey told Leo. "So, how about using that famous focus of yours to come back to us."

"Ha!" Raph scoffed. "You ask me, Leo's not coming back 'cause he's afraid!"

Everyone turned to him.

"No one asked you!" Mikey snapped.

"No, he got his butt whooped, and now he's chicken to come back and face it!" Raph said, walking towards Leo, as Mikey backed off.

"That's enough, Raph!" Elisa frowned, touching Raph's shoulder.

Raph brushed her hand off him. "Well, I say, who needs ya!" he said. "It's not like we can't get on without you playing _fearless leader_."

"Raph, enough!" Elisa growled, punching him in the arm.

Raph didn't move, but then tears came down his eyes, showing he really was worried about Leo, something which surprised Elisa.

"Raph?" she said softly, seeing his tears.

"Back in the day, I always figured I was gonna be top Turtle." Raph said, opening his eyes. "I was strongest, bravest..."

**(Flashback)**

A eight-year old Raph walks towards a boarded up sewer tunnel.

_"Remember that time I brought you to that closed off section of the sewer."_

Raph began to pull open the boards, as Leo came up behind him, not liking this.

_"We were playing 'Follow the Leader'."_

"Raph, you can't go in there!" Leo said frantically.

"Hey, it's _my _turn!" Raph retorted, throwing a board away. "You're suppose to follow _my_ lead."

"But Splinter says..." Leo argued, as Raph pulled off another board, creating a hole big enough for them to go through.

"Splinter says, Splinter says." Raph scoffed. "When are you gonna think for yourself? That's what a _real_ leader does."

He ran towards the hole, but then turned to Leo.

"Now catch me if you can?" he dared, before running through the tunnel.

Leo kicked some of the remaining boards away, and then chased after Raph.

Raph and then jumped a board then drifted by him in the water, and began surfing down the tunnel.

"Wahoo!" he cheered.

Leo then jumped on another board and then surfed after him.

Raph then jumped off his board as he came towards a tiny water, and then his board went under.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking around, but couldn't see any pipes. "Dead end?"

He scratched the side of his head.

"Must've taken a wrong turn." he deduced, as something rose up from beneath the water, and then he looked down as bubbles came up from it. "Uh...Leo?"

A giant alligator then rose up from the water, and knocked Raph off his feat.

"Ahh!" he screamed loudly, as he got up and ran away back the way he came.

Leo then jumped and pushed Raph out of the way just as the alligator tried to bite him, and then it hit its head against the ceiling.

"Come on! Let's jet!" Leo said, jumping over the alligator's tail, before he ran off.

"No way!" Raph argued, getting Leo to stop and turn, as the alligator turned to him. "This walking handbag's intruded on our turf!"

"_You're_ the intruder, Shell-for-brains!" Leo argued. "Now let's get outta here!"

"Hey, _I'm_ the leader, this turn, remember?" Raph argued, punching his fist, before he jumped onto the alligator.

"Fine. Handle it your way." Leo sighed annoyed, as Raph grabbed the ends of the alligator's mouth.

He then began to wrestle it, but it was too strong.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, as it made him hit the water, but he managed to keep hold.

Leo ran as the alligator pushed Raph into the deeper part of the water, and then they both rose up, Raph still holding it.

"Whoa!" Raph yelled, as the alligator moved its head slightly.

"Can I offer a strategy tip?" Leo asked.

"No!" Raph yelled.

The alligator put its head under the water, but then rose it up again.

"I got him on the ropes!" Raph assured. "He's right where I want him!"

Leo backed away slightly, not liking this, and then ran away as the alligator slammed Raph into a wall.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he fell into the water, before he rubbed his head. "Ooh!"

He looked up, as the alligator growled at him, making him panic.

"Right, that's it!" Leo said determined.

He then jumped and flipped through the air, before he landed on the back of the alligator's head. He then put his fingers on either side of its jaw before it could react, making it moan and clam down, before it fell asleep.

"Whatcha do?" Raph asked, cursorily. "Whatcha do?"

Leo got off the alligator. "Ha." he said, rubbing his hands. "Pressure points."

"Alligator pressure points?" Raph questioned, as Leo helped him up.

"Little trick Master Splinter taught me." Leo explained, before he walked off. "Come on, he won't sleep forever."

Raph scratched his head.

"How 'bout another round of 'Follow the leader'?" Leo suggested, as Raph turned to him as he ran off. "As in, back home."

"Lead the way." Raph said, as he ran after Leo.

**(Flashback ends)**

"I don't even know why I told you that story." Raph sighed. "I guess ya just...I mean...what I'm trying to say is..."

He facepalmed himself, as Leo moaned and moved slightly, and then Splinter touched his shoulder.

"Your brother hears you, Raphael." Splinter said, as tears came down Raph's eyes. "He understands."

Raph then walked over to a window, and cried some more, worried Leo wasn't gonna make it.

"Guess it's my turn." Elisa sighed, as she hadn't said anything yet.

She crouched down near Leo and looked at him.

"Hey, Leo, it's Elisa." she said sadly. "I know you can make it, Leo. In all the years we've been together, you never once let us down when we were in trouble."

**(Flashback)**

Seven-year old Elisa was doing a number of slicing moves with her Kamas in the lair, trying to blow off some stream.

_"Remember that time I was blowing off stream in the lair, cause I was angry when I couldn't master the wall jump technique."_

Leo walked over to her, and saw she was angry and frustrated, and also saw sweat on her forehead, which she wiped off.

"Are you alright, sis?" he asked.

Elisa growled and turned to him, but then stopped herself once she saw him.

"Leo!" she gasped, breathing hard. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Leo assured, touching Elisa's shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"I can't master the wall jump technique!" Elisa complained, trying to clam down.

"So you're blowing off stream." Leo deduced.

Elisa nodded.

"Ellie, how many times have you tried that technique?" Leo asked.

"Four times." Elisa answered.

"Well, you've got to keep trying, sis." Leo told her. "It wasn't easy for me when I first tried."

"It wasn't?" Elisa inquired, surprised.

"No, it didn't." Leo told her. "If you keep trying, I know you'll get it one day."

Elisa turned and looked at the two columns outside the lair's door, which she'd been practicing on, and then put her Kamas away.

_"Your words hit me right through the heart, Leo. I realized I should try again."_

She took a deep breath, then jumped onto the left wall, then kicked her feet against it and jumped towards the right further down the tunnel, then kicked her feet against it and jumped towards the left wall further down, then kicked her feet again and landed on the ground with her legs bent.

She heard clapping, and then got up and turned to see it was Leo, who'd been watching her.

"You did well, sis." he said. "All it takes is focus and determination."

**(Flashback ends)**

"You helped me realize that everyone has to learn at different paces, Leo." Elisa said sadly. "I know it will be hard for you, but please come back to us. I've still got a lot to learn to learn from you."

Leo moved slightly and moaned.

"He can hear you words, my daughter." Splinter said, as tears came down Elisa's eyes, before she got up and walked away, not wanting anyone to look at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city, Stockman's mousers - which had been rebuilt - were searching the ruins of April's shop, when Stockman wheeled towards them while looking at the scanner and pressing buttons on it.

"Nothing! I've run every search pattern, every type of analysis, but there's no conclusive evidence that anyone - human or Turtle - perished in this blaze." he hissed, before he began to worry. "But I...I can't go back to Shredder with nothing. I..."

He turned right, and looked down at one of his mousers, which was holding a piece of a red curtain from one of the upstairs windows in its mouth.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He took the curtain from the mouser and looked at it.

"Hmm." he muttered.

He then chuckled sinisterly.

"If I can't find any evidence..." he said.

He put his mouth into the curtain.

"..I'll just have to _make _some evidence." he sniggered, as he poked two eyes into it with his metal hand, making it look like Raph's mask.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, sweat was now coming off Leo's forehead as he lied still, while his family, April and Casey all looked at him - Splinter crouched right next to him.

"Leonardo, my son, you must gather all your strength and confront your fear, just as you did many years ago." he said softly, touching his son's forehead.

"Come on, Sensei." Raph said near the fireplace, getting Splinter to turn to him. "Leo's never been afraid of anything in his life."

"Raph's right." Elisa agreed behind Splinter. "I've never known Leo to be scared of anything."

"Not true, my children." Splinter told them, getting the others to gather round. "Do you recall, Leonardo, our early days?"

**(Flashback)**

Splinter and a four-year old Leo were down in a sewer tunnel, Splinter dragging a bag full of stuff, while Leo was collecting more from the water and putting it into another bag.

_"We were scavenging for food and supplies."_

Leo picked up a video machine in the water, and then put it in his bag.

"Come, my son." Splinter said, as he turned and walked down the tunnel, while Leo picked up his bag and carried it over his shoulder. "There are more useful items to be found on the upper levels."

He began to climb up a ladder, but when Leo reached the base of it, he stuttered nervously. He slowly began to climb after his farther, who stopped and looked down at him.

"These tunnels stretch for miles in all directions." Splinter explained, as he began to climb again. "To avoid losing your way, you must observe your surroundings carefully."

Leo stopped suddenly and looked around worriedly, and then panicked as he looked down.

"Come along, Leonardo!" Splinter called. "We are nearly at the top."

Leo began to shake, as he didn't like this.

"I...can't!" he freaked.

"Leonardo, you must." Splinter pressed.

Leo tried to climb higher, but then he slipped and dropped his bag, but managed to hang on.

"No! No!" he freaked.

Splinter grabbed him and put him on his back, and then began climbing again.

_"It was then I learned that you had an irrational and paralysing fear of heights."_

Later, Leo was doing some katas on some small bamboo poles, while Splinter watched him.

_"In the weeks that followed, I worked closely to help you overcome your fear..."_

Leo was now blindfolded and on some higher bamboo poles, and did more katas as Splinter watched.

_"..focusing on balance."_

Leo now did more katas on higher bamboo poles, still blindfolded.

_"Gradually building your confidence."_

Leo stopped doing his katas and stood still.

"Now, my son, remove your blindfold." Splinter instructed.

Leo removed his blindfold, but then panicked when he noticed he was very high up, but there was a small hammock at the bottom of the poles.

"Ahh! Whoa!" Leo yelped, as he began to loose his balance, before he fell off. "Ahhh!"

He landed softly on the hammock, as Splinter looked at him, before walking towards him.

_"I was beginning to wonder, if you would _ever _conquer the dark imaginings of your mind."_

Later, both Leo and Splinter were crawling through a tunnel.

_"But I was unwilling to give up."_

They then stopped by the end of the tunnel, and looked around and saw a bunch of pipes all around the room with gushing water, as well as a walkway. Splinter grabbed a pipe that was nearby, and began to climb up it, before he turned to his son.

"We must continue on, Leonardo." he explained, as he climbed up.

"You go ahead, Master Splinter." Leo said nervously. "I'll go around the long way."

"That could take hours, my son." Splinter argued, as he kept climbing.

The pipe began to crack and bend, as Leo hid himself in the hole.

"Uh, that's okay." he assured frantically. "I could use the exercise."

Splinter kept climbing, before the pipe bent forward.

"Ahh! Aghh! Agghhh!" he yelped, as it bent more, and then the end of his kimono trapped him on the edge of the pipe.

"Master Splinter?!" Leo exclaimed, seeing his father dangling.

He then saw his father's kimono begin to rip slightly.

"Oh, no!" he panicked. "Master Splinter."

Without thinking, he jumped and grabbed hold of the pipe, and then pulled himself up. He then looked down at the gushing pipes him, and gasped worriedly.

"Don't look down." he told himself quietly, closing his eyes as he made his way to Splinter. "Don't look down."

Once he got close, he held his hand out.

"Grab on!" he said.

Splinter turned to him and grabbed his hand, and then Leo pulled him up. Leo sighed, before he turned around, and then they began to make their way back, when the pipe snapped some more.

"We'll never make it back in time!" Leo screamed, turning to his father.

"Then we must forge ahead, my son." Splinter said calmly.

He took out a grappling hook from his kimono, then spun it around as Leo, who looked confused, made his way slowly towards him. He then threw the grappling hook at a grate on a hole above them, then he picked Leo up and put him on his back, and then swung them both away just as the pipe snapped into a tunnel. Leo then jumped off his father's back as Splinter pulled the grappling hook back towards him.

"But...you could've saved yourself...at any time?" Leo said confused, as Splinter put the grappling hook over his shoulder.

"And you would _still_ be consumed by your fear." Splinter explained, before he patted Leo's head, and then they walked off. "By focusing on the task at hand, you were able to clear your mind of all distractions."

**(Flashback ends)**

"Do so again." Splinter said softly. "Ignore the fear, my son. Let your spirt heal. Find your way home, return to us."

Leo moaned as everyone looked at him.

"Is he...?" Mikey asked, fearing the worst.

"I hope not." Cath hoped.

"No...fear..." Leo breathed.

The others eyes widened in shock, before Leo opened his eyes, and turned to them.

"Yeah! Alright!" they cheered, as Donnie and Mikey hugged each other.

"Yes!" Elisa and Cath cheered, as they hugged.

"Leo!" Raph cheered.

April and Casey then hugged each other happily, while Splinter wiped a tear from his eye, but then Casey and April backed away from each other, feeling embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry." Casey said, as they let go of each other.

"Right." April blushed.

"We thought you were gone, bro." Raph told Leo.

"Yeah, you had us all worried." Elisa said.

"I was...but you brought me back...all of you." Leo assured weakly.

"You fought your way back, my son." Splinter smiled, as he stood up. "You have done well."

"Thank you, Sensei." Leo thanked quietly, before he fell asleep.

"The danger is past." Splinter explained, turning to everyone else. "Now we must let him rest."

He then walked away, and then everyone followed, when Raph and Cath both suddenly stopped.

"Hey, Leo." Raph said, as they turned to Leo. "if you need anything, I'll be right outside."

He then turned and walked off, while Cath walked back towards Leo and rubbed his head.

"I'll bandage you up first thing in the morning, bro." she promised, smiling at Leo, before she turned and walked after the others.

Leo breathed slightly as he slept, having heard both Raph's and Cath's words.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Shredder's skyscraper, Stockman had handed Saki the curtain piece which he turned into a copy of Raph's mask.

"_This_ is your conclusive proof?!" Saki hissed, holding it.

"That is merely a souvenir of your victory. Consider it a gift." Stockman said, before bringing out the scanner. "This is my conclusive proof."

He activated it, showing Saki fake evidence he'd made up.

"Tell-tail traces of mutated DNA, order, colonial. Family dieday, or in laments terms...?" Stockman explained.

"Turtle." Saki said.

"Someone's been doing his homework." Stockman commented. "No doubt one as intelligent as you would recognise that the sheer amount of DNA evidence can only lead to one conclusion."

"The Turtles perished in the blaze." Saki said, believing the _proof_.

Stockman turned off the scanner and put it back in his suit.

"So_ that's_ what you look like when you're pleased. I've always wondered." Stockman admitted, before he wheeled over towards the suit in the metal case. "Now, about my reward?"

"I will have a team of Foot Technicians deliver it to your lab in the morning." Saki promised, pointing at the suit. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to."

He then walked off.

"Of course, master." Stockman said, feeling sick.

Once Saki was out of earshot, he turned his chair around and grinned.

"Fool." he smirked, not believing his trick had worked. "You let your guard down the moment you believed your enemies vanquished."

He turned to the suit.

"Soon, the technological secrets locked within this artifact will give me power beyond reckoning." he grinned. "And that's when Baxter Stockman stops taking punishment and starts dishing it out."

He then laughed evilly, as he wheeled away slightly, his arms raised happily.


	20. The Monster Hunter

It was late at night inside the woods near Casey's farm, and then a wolf howled in the darkness.

_Mikey: It is said that a terrible monster roams these woods._

A creature covered in fur and twigs stepped out through the trees, creating footprints as it did.

_A creature from a forgotten age that brings terror and fear in the dark of night._

A muscular woman with short hair, glasses, and a weird looking jacket looked around with a net gun in her hand, with a small robot hovering near her, as it had two propellers. She turned to a bush and saw it moving slightly, her eyes widened in shock, and then the creature jumped out from behind it.

"Yahhhh!" it yelled.

It then landed on the ground near the woman, who turned and rolled away from it, who then picked up a log and tossed it towards the woman and the robot. The woman jumped into a bush and dodged the log, which hit the robot and smashed right into a tree.

_Yes, there's a terrible monster roaming these woods..._

The creature touched its head, and then pulled the fur back, reveling itself to be Mikey in disguise.

"And it's me, booga booga!" he shouted, smiling mischievously.

* * *

At Casey's Grandma's farm, the sun was bringing to rise above the snowy grounds, when Casey opened the main door, and walked inside with snow covered shoes.

"No, no, no! Noooo!" April screamed, as Casey closed the door, and walked over to Splinter - who was meditating by the fire.

He turned to April as she picked up a mop and marched towards him.

"Casey Jones, I just mopped the floor!" she shouted angrily, as she began whacking him with the mop.

"Ah!" Casey yelped.

"Out, you big careless duck!" April hissed, as she moved behind him and whacked him in the back.

"Hey!" Casey yelped.

He then turned to her and grabbed the mop before she could hit him again.

"You can't kick me outta here, Girl-zilla!" he snarled. "This is _my_ Grandma's house, ebso-funtco; it's _my _house!"

April growled at him, her teeth gritted.

"Uh... Guys, I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Casey stuttered, walking back towards the door.

He then opened it and walked out, and then Splinter chuckled amused.

"Yeah? Right." April said sarcastically, walking past Donnie - who was fixing a toaster - and towards the kitchen. "If I need a Neanderthal, I'll give a yell!"

As she opened the door and went inside, Raph and Cath both came walking down the stairs.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Raph wondered.

"Casey's been ejected from the ballpark, and April and Elisa's in the kitchen." Donnie answered, as he kept working on the toaster. "I think Mikey's out exploring in the woods."

"Despite explicit instructions to stay near the house?" Splinter added sternly.

"And Leo?" Cath asked, concerned.

"He's...he's kinda been moping around in the barn all morning." Donnie answered.

"Again?" Raph questioned, disbelieving.

"Your brother has suffered injuries both physically and spiritually, Raphael, and he will need the support of all of us, if his wounds are to fully heal." Splinter explained.

* * *

In the barn, Leo stood by a burning furnace, which was keeping him warm. After he'd woken up over two months ago, Cath had bandaged him up as best she could with the bandages she'd found, which he still had on him, all over his chest, his shell, and his right arm, which was in a sling.

He walked over to some blacksmith tools, and began waving a stick around, before he thought back to what had happened to him. He dropped the stick sadly - making it snap once it hit the ground, and then he sighed sadly while looking at the fire.

* * *

Later, April and Elisa came out of the kitchen, and then April sat down on the couch near the fire.

"Ah!" she moaned, folding her arms. "What is it about Casey that gets under my skin? He's so...so... Aghhh!"

She clamed down before turning to Splinter.

"Master Splinter, maybe you could teach me to meditate, so I wouldn't get so angry at him." she suggested.

"Even meditation has its limits." Splinter explained, opening his eyes briefly.

"It's true, April." Elisa said, walking towards April, who turned to her. "While it does help me when I get angry, it doesn't _always_ work."

"Oh." April said, surprised.

* * *

Outside, Casey was washing the snow off his left shoe with water from a hose.

"Uh..." he mumbled, shaking his shoe, before he lifted his right leg up. "Woman? Who needs them?"

He began to wash the snow off his right shoe, when he heard a chewing noise, and then turned around to see Mikey standing against the wall of the farmhouse, chewing on some nuts.

"Nut?" Mikey offered, as Casey walked towards him.

"You're the nut." Casey joked, taking a nut from the bag. "Hey, where you been all morning?"

"Just wandering the woods?" Mikey answered.

"Yeah, well I got news for you, nature boy." Casey said, before pointing to his right. "Crazy man, Hatchet next door, he likes wandering those woods too."

"Tell me about it. He sicked his Pitbull on me this morning." Mikey explained, putting the nut bag away.

"He saw you!" Casey exclaimed, before touching his head. "For crying out loud, Mikey! Even_ I _know we're suppose to be keeping a low profile up here!"

"Relax, Case-man, no one saw me. I'm a ninja, remember." Mikey said, before doing some katas, while Casey lowered his arms. "Low profile is my middle name."

Just then, a big black weird-looking van with the initials MH on the side came rolling along the road nearby, and then road towards the front of the farmhouse. Casey and Mikey then peeked out from behind the wall, but then Mikey moved back before the van pulled over. A tall muscular woman with short blue hair and glasses, wearing a black jumpsuit under a brown jacket - which had 'MH' on the back - and she was holding a net gun.

"Let's do this, Parker!" she barked, turning to the van.

_"Affirmative, Doc." _came a male voice. _"Activating SORTI cam...now!"_

A small robot with two propellers at the top, then came out of the side of the van, and then flew towards the woman, who turned so her back was facing the van.

**(Inside the van)**

Parker moved a wheel chair towards a computer, which had six different screens.

"We're rolling in 3...2...1." he said.

**(Outside)**

The SORTI hovered near the woman, as a camera came out of it.

"Welcome adventure seekers, to another action-packed episode of The Monster Hunter." she said.

"Monster Hunter?" Mikey questioned, as he peeked out from the corner of the farmhouse.

"Once again, I Doctor Abigail Fin am close to bagging a mysterious creature: the Herontue Wrongque, or Legendary Green Man of the woods." the woman explained, as Casey came up behind her.

"Green Man?" Casey questioned, before he realized what she meant. "Oh, no!"

"Like the Yeti, Sasquatch and Bigfoot." Dr. Fin said, putting her net gun over her shoulder, as Casey walked past her.

"Whoa, whoa!" Casey demanded, holding his hands in front of the SORTI. "Hold it! Hold up! Cut!"

He turned to Dr. Fin.

"Stop the cameras, lady!" he demanded, as the SOTRI moved around, so it had them both on film. "This is private property."

Dr. Fin grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"OW! Ow, ow!" Casey yelped in pain.

"Sir, what can you tell our viewers about the recent sightings of the Green Man in these woods beyond your home?" Dr. Fin inquired, ignoring him.

"Look, lady, you gotta go!" Casey snapped, breaking free of her grip. "There's _nothing_ out in those woods except, uh...woods. Now, come on!"

"There's a monster out there, and I've got proof." Dr. Fin argued. "Parker..."

**(Inside the van)**

_"..let's go to the video tape."_ Dr. Fin said.

Parking picked up the tape behind him.

"Coming right up, Doc." he said, before putting it into a VCR near the computers.

**(Outside)**

Dr. Fin walked towards her van.

"This footage was taken in the forest behind your house..." she explained, before showing Casey a TV screen, which played the video - showing a dark image Mikey running through the woods. "..by one of your neighbours just this morning."

A dog then barked on the video, and then Mikey jumped into a tree, just as the dog made it to him.

"What do you have to say now, bub?" Dr. Fin asked.

"Uh..." Casey muttered, speechless.

"Eep." Mikey gulped, before he hid himself, knowing that was him on the video.

"Oh, boy..." Casey mumbled, as the video saw Mikey walking around, before it stopped.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your statement? Exactly what is it your trying to hide?" Dr. Fin inquired, grabbing Casey by the collar.

"Mikey. Uh...that is..." Casey gulped.

April then came out of the house and cleared her throat, saving him from explaining.

"Hi, there." she said, closing the door, before walking towards them. "Don't mind him. He's kinda the village idiot."

"Hey, wait a-" Casey argued, before April cut him off with her hand.

"My name's April, and you are..?" April asked.

"I am Doctor Abigail Fin, Monster Hunter." Dr. Fin explained, as Mikey backed away. "Perhaps you are familiar..."

Mikey was then whacked on the head.

"Yaa!" he yelped as he turned around, seeing Elisa and Donnie - who'd slapped him - standing by the window, which was open. "Guys, give me a heart attack, why don't ya?"

"Don't temp us, lamebrain." Elisa scowled.

"Do you know who that is out there?" Donnie asked.

Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

"That's Dr. Abigail Fin." Donnie explained, as Mikey peeked back round the corner. "Brilliant technologist, gifted biologist."

Mikey turned back to them. "Sounds like your type, Brainiac." he told Donnie.

"Yeah, true, if it weren't for the fact that I've heard she's also a completely lunatic." Elisa commented, having heard about her from Cath.

"Yeah. She goes around hunting monsters, like for a living." Donnie explained.

"She ever find any?" Mikey asked, cursorily.

"Not yet, but the way she's drooling over the video of you, you may get to be her first." Donnie answered honestly, before shutting the window, leaving Mikey bewildered.

Dr. Fin, April and Casey then all walked towards the van.

"Honestly, we've lived up here forever." April lied, trying to get Dr. Fin to leave.

Dr. Fin turned to both Casey and April, who had her arm under Casey.

"And the strangest thing we've seen, is the occasional moose. Isn't that right, dear?" April asked Casey, leaning on him.

"Yeah." Casey agreed, getting what she was doing, as Dr. Fin opened the van's door. "Yeah."

"The video tape doesn't lie!" Dr. Fin snapped, as the SORTI flew into the van.

She then slammed the door shut, as Parker now sat in the driver's seat.

"There's a monster back there, and _I'm_ going to hunt it!" she assured. "Parker, punch it!"

Parker started up the engine, sending smoke out of the muffler, before the van sped away, causing Casey and April to cough through the smoke.

* * *

Later, both of them, Mikey, Elisa, Donnie and Splinter were all in the farmhouse.

"I say we go after that video tape." Mikey suggested.

"Maybe this crazy Doctor Monster woman will just give up and go away." April said hopefully.

"Dr. Abigail Fin _doesn't_ give up." Donnie argued. "If she can't find out what she's looking for out there, she'll come looking in here. She's obsessed with monster hunting."

Splinter thought for a moment.

"What is it, Sensei?" Elisa asked.

"Those who become obsessed, are often their _own_ worst enemy." Splinter quoted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the barn, Leo grabbed hold of a pipe that was stuck amongst a pile of metal scrap. He grunted as he struggled to pull it out, but then he did, only for the pile to fall over.

"Looking good, Leo." a voice remarked.

"You're getting there, bro." a female voice commented.

Leo turned, and saw Raph and Cath looking at him.

"Guys, I'm not in the mood!" he snapped.

"For what?" Raph asked.

"I don't need to hear how I messed up in New York, okay. I got my shell kicked, I let everyone down, I lost my swords!" Leo panted, hitting the pipe against the pile. "I..."

Cath and Raph walked towards him.

"Hey, take it easy, Leo." Cath said, as Raph picked up a pipe from the floor. "We didn't come here to ask that."

"We were just wondering what you're doing out here." Raph explained, as Leo dropped his pipe.

"Nothing." Leo answered, glumly.

"Well, that's too bad, because we know exactly what you should be doing." Raph said, tossing the pipe to Leo as he turned to them. "And we think you do too."

Leo looked at the pipe, before Cath touched his shoulder, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the middle of the woods, Dr. Fin and Parker were outside their truck - Parker on top of it, while Dr. Fin walked towards a table she'd set up.

"The Green Man is close, Parker." she said confidently, before turning to him - as he worked on something on top of the truck. "I can sense it. My ticket to the big time!"

She turned back to the table, showing parts of one of her SORTI's, and then picked up the bottom half of it, along with a screwdriver.

"The scientific community will no longer be able to laugh behind my back." she assured, accidently digging her fingers into the SORTI, as she worked on it. "And _our_ little cable access show will finally get a network deal!"

She then heard a noise, and then opened her eyes, to see she'd wrecked the SORTI.

"Uh...right." she said, throwing it away, before turning to Parker. "Parker, how does the cryo-containment unit check out?"

"Aces, Doc." Parker answered, picking up a remote.

He then pressed a button on it, which lowered the back off the van down, showing a doorway, which opened up, sending smoke into the air.

"Excellent." Dr. Fin grinned, before taking a scanner out of her jacket. "Then I'll deploy the Sonic Oscillator Retrieval and Taser Incapacitation unit."

She pressed a button on the scanners, activating three SORTI's behind her.

"Go, my little SORTI's." she grinned.

Her SORTI's flew off past her, as she put a earphone over her ear, and the one of the SORTI's fired a taser out of itself, while Parker began to climb down the van.

"Parker, man the console!" Dr. Fin ordered.

"Right, Doc." Parker understood, holding his thumb up as he jumped down.

Dr. Fin picked up her net gun.

"Let the hunt begin." she said, before she ran off after her SORTI's, as Parker climbed back into the van, and then closed the door.

Unknown to either of them, Donnie, Elisa and Mikey - who was chewing on more nuts - were hiding up in a tree above the van.

"What she say?" Mikey wondered, his mouth full.

"I couldn't hear her, because _somebody _was crunching pistachio nuts in my ear." Donnie snarled, turning to him.

Elisa turned to Mikey with a snarl. "Yeah, thanks a lot." she said sarcastically.

"What?" Mikey asked innocently.

Elisa and Donnie both facepalmed themselves in annoyance as Mikey ate more nuts. Donnie then jumped off the branch, then Elisa followed him, both landing near the van, and then Mikey jumped off the branch and landed near the back of the van.

Donnie then picked up a stick near the door Parker had shut, and then put the stick through the lock, to make sure Parker couldn't get out.

"Good thinking, Don." Elisa commented, before they high-threed each other.

Mikey meanwhile, walked towards the cryo-containment chamber.

"Now, if I were a video tape..." he said to himself, as he walked inside the van. "..where would I hide?"

Donnie and Elisa then showed up at the back of the van.

"Mikey, get outta there!" Donnie hissed, before they hopped into the van. "For all we know this thing could be a..."

An alarm went off, interrupting her, and then the cyro-containment chamber closed on them all, trapping them.

"A trap." Donnie gulped.

Liquid nitrogen began to seep into the room.

"Um...oops." Mikey gulped.

"Yeah, too late for that!" Elisa scowled, whacking him on the head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

All three of them began to rub their arms as it began to get cold, making it worse for them as they were cold-blooded, shivering as they did.

"Is it getting really cold in here, or is it just me?" Mikey asked.

"It's not you." Elisa shivered, her teeth chattering.

"It's liquid nitrogen, instant deep freeze." Donnie explained.

"Hey, I'm a turtle..." Mikey complained. "I'm already...cold-blooded."

"We'll all be ice-blooded if we don't get outta here!" Elisa chattered.

In the control room, Parker was looking at Dr. Fin through the SORTI's cameras while sitting in his chair, when he heard an alarm.

"Red Alert!" he shouted, getting Dr. Fin to turn to the SORTI's. "It's the cryo-containment chamber, Doc."

**(The woods)**

"I'm heading back to base camp, Parker." Dr. Fin explained, before she began running off, the SORTI's behind her. "Secure that chamber!"

**(The van)**

"Copy that, Doc." Parker understood, getting out of the chair.

He walked towards the door, but when he turned the handle, it wouldn't move, thanks to Donnie putting that stick in the handle on the outside.

"Ahh!" he grumbled, as he kept trying.

Back in the cryo-containment chamber, Mikey jumped and kicked the door, but it wouldn't budge, before he landed on his butt, while Elisa and Donnie both pounded on it with their fists - all three of them covered in ice.

"We've got...fifteen seconds...before we become t-t-t-turtle sickles..." Donnie stuttered, rubbing his arms.

"It won't budge, and I think my butt's getting freezer burns." Mikey gasped, rubbing his hands.

Donnie turned to two tanks of liquid nitrogen.

"Donnie, you're t-t-the brains h-h-here!" Elisa stuttered, rubbing her arms. "Do something!"

An idea then came into Donnie's head, as he brought out his Bo, and put it under the pipe of one of the tanks, which connected to the van. He then kicked his foot against the wall as he began to pull his Bo back, prying it loose, and then it covered the door in think ice.

"G-guys...now...t-t-the door..." Donnie stuttered, as Mikey got up.

All three of them then jumped and kicked the door open and broke the ice.

"Ooh!" Mikey moaned, touching his head while he touched his head, as Elisa rubbed her arms. "Brain freeze!"

"C-come on." Donnie stuttered. "We have to go."

All three of them then ran off as fast as they could, just as Dr. Fin and her SORTI's made it back. She ran to the cryo-containment chamber, and then frowned at the sight of it.

"Ahhh!" she growled.

* * *

Later, at night, Donnie, Elisa and Mikey were all wrapped up in blankets, shivering, with their feet in a large tub of water as they sat in a chair each. April then crouched down near them and poured more hot water into the tub, making all three of them sigh happily.

"I can't believe you bozos walked right into a trap." Casey said, disbelieving as he came up behind them, as the three Turtles had told everyone what happened.

"I believe it." Splinter said, mediating by the fireplace.

"All I know is, it's a good thing the Green Man's not real." Donnie said. "If that Dr. Fin ever got her hands on him...sheesh."

"I know what you mean." Elisa agreed, nodding. "That's woman's crazy with that van of hers."

"Hey, that's it." Mikey said, getting everyone's attention. "Little Miss Monster Hunter is still out there hunting the Green Man, right?"

He got up from his chair, but then April gently pushed him back down.

"She wants green men? We'll give her some. Seriously butt-kicking ninja green men." Mikey said, punching his fist forward. "I have a plan."

"Oh, boy, just great." Elisa scoffed, sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the barn, Raph lifted some coal onto a shovel, and then poured them into the furnace, before he began pumping the bellow, making the fire bigger, and warming up the barn more.

Cath began searching for pieces of metal around the barn, while Leo began hammering one on the blacksmith, trying a make a new sword out of it. After hammering three times, he wiped some sweat off his forehead, but then dropped his hammer in pain before he could again.

He turned and bent to pick it up, but Raph beat him to it. He got back up as his brother handed him the hammer, both smiling at each other, as Raph touched Leo's shoulder. Raph began pumping the bellows again, as Leo began hammering the metal piece again, while Cath turned around after finding another one.

Leo's sling then came loose, and then he ripped off the bandages around his chest, grinning. He then began hammering again, as Cath smiled at him, happy to see him on the mend.

* * *

Later that night, Mikey, Donnie, Elisa and Casey - all wearing costumes made up of leaves, branches and grass.

"Mikey,_ this _is your plan?" Donnie asked, complaining.

"Yeah, this is crazy. And these leaves are itching me all over!" Casey complained.

"This is the _worst_ idea you've ever had, little brother!" Elisa complained.

"Come on, we look great." Mikey grinned, as they walked along, leaving footprints in the snow. "Just follow my lead."

"Why do I get the feeling this is just gonna make everything worse?" Donnie asked himself.

"If you are, you're not alone, bro." Elisa assured, as she had that feeling too.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dr. Fin's SORTI's were searching around, while she looked at her scanner.

"Parker, the SORTI's have a signal." she reported, as a blip appeared on the scanner, followed by another one. "No, two..."

Two more blips appeared on the scanner.

"Four signals." she said happily.

**(The van)**

Parker was by the control console, typing on the computer while looking at the screens, one showing Dr. Fin.

_"Is the cryo-containment chamber repaired?"_ she asked.

"Quick freeze is down, Doc, but containment is good to go." Parker assured.

**(The woods)**

Dr. Fin put the scanner away.

"We'll heard them to you." she explained, as she picked her gun up. "And Parker, no mistakes this time!"

She ran off into the woods, while the SORTI's flew off.

**(The van)**

Parker turned away from the screen.

"Pain in the butt!" he hissed, as Dr. Fin had blamed him for what happened.

**(The woods)**

Dr. Fin stopped running when she spotted a big footprint, and then crouched down near it.

"Hmm?" she muttered, knowing she was close.

She got up when she saw more footprints, and then began to follow them. She then slowed down to look around.

"Ahhh!" Donnie growled, hiding behind a bush.

Elisa then make a wile bird noise from behind a another.

Dr. Fin then turned to another bush as it moved, but then Mikey jumped out of it.

"Arghhhh!" he yelled.

"Ugh!" Dr. Fin moaned, as she turned and rolled away, before he landed.

Dr. Fin then turned and gasped when Donnie and Elisa both jumped out from their hiding spots and growled.

"Goongala!" Casey barked, jumping out from behind her, getting her to turn around. "Goongala!"

Dr. Fin fired a net out of her gun, which headed right for him.

"Goongala! Oh..." Casey gasped, before the net hit him, and trapped him on the ground.

"I've got one!" Dr. Fin grinned. "Parker, alert the media, I want a press conference at dawn. By then I'll have the other three."

She pulled a knife out of her jacket and turned to the three Turtles.

_"Copy that, Doc." _came Parker's voice.

Mikey lifted up a log and tossed it towards Dr. Fin as she came towards him and Elisa. Dr. Fin gasped and then jumped into a bush on her right, but the log hit one of her SORTI's, sending it smashing into a tree.

**(The van)**

"Crikey!" Parker exclaimed, turning away from the screen as it flashed out.

**(The woods)**

Dr. Fin pulled her scanner out of her jacket and pressed a button on it.

Her two remaining SORTI's then moved around and flew towards Donnie, who turned to them.

"I knew this was a bad idea." he hissed, before he ran away.

The two SORTI's chased after him, and then fired at him, but he dodged by jumping up, then jumped onto a tree, and then jumped onto a log - landing on his hands, before he pushed himself up - and then he ran further into the woods.

Elsewhere, Casey was trying to get out of the net he was trapped in, when Mikey and Elisa came over to him.

"Goongala?" Mikey questioned.

"Yeah, that's the best you could think of?" Elisa inquired.

"Ah! Just get me outta here!" Casey moaned.

Mikey and Elisa then began ripping the net off him.

Donnie kept running away from the SORTI's, then grabbed a tree branch and swung around it, making them go right past him, before he landed on the ground. They both then turned around however, and headed straight back for him. Once they were close, Donnie threw two Shurikens at them, which hit and split them in half.

**(The van)**

"Whoa!" Parker yelped, turning away as the remaining screens flashed.

**(The woods)**

Dr. Fin walked towards the net she'd fired, only to find out Casey had vanished, thanks to Elisa and Mikey.

"Aghh! Parker, send more SORTI's!" she ordered.

Part of the van's roof opened up, and then four SORTI's flew out of it, and began heading towards Dr. Fin.

_"On the way, Doc." _Parker told her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mikey and Elisa were now taking off their disguises, as they and Casey walked away.

"The look on your face when she netted you; priceless." Mikey joked.

"Even I'll admit, pretty funny." Elisa giggled.

"Ha, ha!" Casey scoffed, as both Turtles finished taking off their disguises. "Least we taught that loony doctor not to mess with the Green Man."

They then all heard a loud growl, which sounded more animal like they what they'd done.

"You can quit the howling, Donnie." Mikey said, thinking it was Donnie. "Dr. Freak-enstein went off in the other direction."

All three then turned around to see Donnie coming up behind them, now out of his disguise too.

"That wasn't me." he assured.

"Then who was it?" Elisa wondered, scratching her head.

Another growl made Mikey jump and gasp, as he spotted something big, green and hairy behind Donnie.

"Psst. Donnie, behind you." he stuttered, as Elisa and Casey both gasped in shock.

Donnie turned around and gasped, and then screamed loudly.

"The Green Man!" he yelled, panic in his voice. "He's...he's real!"

The Green Man moved closer to them as Donnie backed away in shock.

"Ahh." he said nervously as he did.

The monster then sniffed in the air, before it made its way over to Mikey.

"Uh..." he said, moving his head back.

The monster then sniffed the pistachio nut bag in his belt.

"Hey, there." Mikey said, calming down as he took some nuts out of his bag. "You smell these?"

The monster began to eat and chew the nuts.

"You want some pistachios?" Mikey asked.

The monster swallowed the nuts, and then purred.

"What a smart thing you are." Mikey said, patting its head, as Elisa, Donnie and Casey came closer to them. "What a smart Green Man monster, yeah. Can we keep him?"

Donnie and Casey turned to each other, smile, while Elisa walked towards Mikey and the monster.

"I don't think so, bro." she said, folding her arms. "But I've gotta admit, this monster looks harmless."

The monster then growled however, forcing Mikey to pull his hand back.

"Whoa! Easy big fella." he said, trying to calm the monster down.

Dr. Fin's four SORTI's then showed up and brought out their cameras and lasers, which Donnie then spotted, after the monster growled again.

"It's those orbs!" he realized. "They're upsetting him."

The monster growled before it put its hands on the ground, as the SORTI's flew above it, Casey and the three Turtles. The SORTI's then fired tasers at the monster, causing it to moan, and then it hit its chest like a gorilla.

The SORTI's fired again, hitting him from in front and behind, knocking it to its knees. It then swung its arm, which would've hit Mikey as Elisa hadn't tackled him, and then the SORTI's again, and then it swung its arm, hitting both Elisa and Mikey, knocking them into a bush.

"Ugh!" Mikey moaned.

The SORTI's fired again, and then it began to run away like mad, forcing Donnie and Casey to move out of the way, while the SORTI's chased after it.

Casey and the Turtles lifted their heads up from behind the bush - the Turtles scratching their head.

"That thing packs a wallop." Donnie admitted.

"I won't argue there." Elisa agreed, as Mikey got up and ran after the monster.

"Come on!" he called. "We've gotta save the big green dude."

Donnie and Elisa then ran after him.

"Hey, wait up!" Casey called, as he chased after them.

The SORTI's kept firing their tasers at the monster, causing it to moan as it ran away.

Elsewhere, Dr. Fin was looking at her scanner, which had the monster's signal.

"The SORTI's have one, Parker." she reported. "A big one."

She jumped over a log as she ran to where the signal was.

The SORTI's kept firing as the monster ran, unaware it was heading right for the van.

**(Inside)**

Parker was looking at the monster on the screens via the SORTI's cameras.

"Amazing." he said.

**(Outside)**

Casey and the three Turtles crouched down near some bushes, as the SORTI's kept tasing the monster. The back of the van opened up, showing the cryo-containment chamber, and then the SORTI's fired again, luring the monster into the chamber, until it fell over into it.

"No!" Mikey yelled, as Casey, Donnie and Elisa looked shocked.

The containment chamber then closed up, and then the monster growled while touching the bars.

"Casey and I will get that poor creature outta there, and grab the video tape of Mikey strolling through the woods." Donnie decided. "Mikey, Ellie, you guys have the pleasure of keeping Dr. Fin busy."

Mikey smiled and nodded.

"You got it, Don." Elisa grinned, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dr. Fin was running towards the van in the woods.

"Parker, confirm capture?" she asked.

**(The van)**

Parker saw the monster pounding the chamber with its fists on the screens.

"Bagged and tagged, Doc." he reported.

**(The woods)**

_"And the press are on their way."_ Parker explained.

Dr. Fin laughed as she kept running through the forest, when Elisa rolled through the shadows between two bushes, and then tripped Dr. Fin up.

"Wha?!" she yelped, as she fell and tumbled over onto her chest.

She lifted her head up and looked around, and then turned a flashlight on as she got up and looked around. She then turned around as Mikey dashed between two trees in the shadows.

She then turned around again, while both Elisa and Mikey sat crouched on a tree branch, while she walked on. Elisa then nodded to Mikey, who then leaned down and grabbed Dr. Fin's gun as she gasped.

"No!" she screamed.

She dropped her flashlight in shock, which then broke once it hit the snow.

"Parker..." she said, panicked, as she backed away. "Parker, there's another one out here with me."

**(The van)**

Parker was still looking at the monster - as it kept pounding on the chamber walls - on the screens.

_"Hunting me..."_ Dr. Fin squeaked. _"Do you copy?"_

The screens then all went fuzzy, and then he turned his chair round.

"Say again, Doc?" he asked, as his earphone was going static.

He got off his chair, then ran out of the van and ran to the back of it. As he did, Donnie sneakily took the video tape of Mikey out of the VCR. Parker then banged on the back of the van, and then heard growling on the other side, which didn't match the monsters, but he thought it was similar.

"Hmm?" he muttered, as he walked back towards his door.

* * *

Back in the woods, Dr. Fin was stumbling around and looked around, when her gun was suddenly dropped down to her feet, bent and looked like it'd been chewed on, making it non-useable.

"Wha?!" she exclaimed. "No! This can't be happening?!"

She turned around to see Elisa and Mikey hanging upside down in the shadows from a tree branch.

"Boo!" they both said.

"Aghhhh!" Dr. Fin screamed, before she turned around and ran away.

Mikey and Elisa then jumped down and grinned.

"Ha, ha!" Mikey laughed. "A ninja a day keeps the doctor away."

"You said it, bro." Elisa smirked, as they high-threed each other.

They both turned around, and then Mikey yelped as Donnie stood before them.

"Ha, ha!" Elisa laughed, as Mikey clamed down.

"Donnie, where's the big green dude?" Mikey asked.

Donnie wrapped an arm around each of his siblings.

"Relax, guys." he said, as they walked off. "It's all taken care of."

* * *

The next morning, TV news vans were parked near the back of Dr. Fin's - who was standing at the front with Parker - where a podium was placed, along with a microphone. The reporters were talking amongst themselves when Dr. Fin began to walk towards the back of the van.

"Uh, Doc?" Parker asked, running towards her.

"Last night was horrible, Parker. Horrible!" Dr. Fin explained, turning to him, before they walked on. "But we did it! We got one."

"Doc? Doc, I can't find it." Parker said, getting Dr. Fin to turn to him. "The video tape, it's gone."

"What?! How?!" Dr. Fin demanded, lifting him up.

She quickly clamed down and put him down.

"I...no longer need the tape, Parker." she assured, before banging on the side of the van. "I've got a live specimen right here."

She walked towards the podium, as the reporters held their microphones out.

"Today I, Dr. Abigail Fin, have captured a creature so rare, it was believed to be only a myth." she explained.

Parker opened up the back of the van, showing the cryo-containment chamber.

"Behold the greatest scientific discovery of all time." Dr. Fin said, before turning to the chamber. "I give you, the legendary Green Man."

But instead of the monster grabbing the pipes, it was Casey, still in his suit - except for the mouthpiece.

"Yo, help!" he shouted. "Save me from this crazy lady!"

The reporters all laughed hilariously, while Dr. Fin looked completely shocked.

"No! No! How can this be?!" she questioned, as the reporters walked towards Casey. "My monster! My...my reputation! My network television deal!"

"You're the monster, lady." Casey snapped. "She chased me through the woods all night long. She's loony, I tell ya. She's the one that should be locked up."

The reporters turned back to Dr. Fin.

"Dr. Fin..?" they all asked.

"Dr. Fin?" a woman asked, as Dr. Fin moved back slightly.

Nearby, Donnie, Elisa and Mikey all smiled as they watched what was happening.

"Donatello, you sly Turtle." Mikey commented.

"Way to go, Donnie." Elisa laughed, patting Donnie's shoulder.

Donnie then high-threed both of them.

"What about the big green dude?" Mikey asked.

Donnie pointed to his right, showing Mikey and Elisa the monster.

"Safe and sound. And just for the record, the Green Man's a she, a mother." Donnie explained, as two little cubs walked towards the monster.

"Aw, how sweet." Elisa awed, putting her hands together by her head, as the cubs hugged their mother.

Mikey held his thumb up, before the cubs ran off, and then the monster walked after them both.

* * *

Later, all three of them were back at the farmhouse, Mikey ripping out the tape from the video tape, while Donnie, Elisa, Splinter and April all watched. Once Mikey finished ripping out the tape, he turned to see Casey walking towards them - still in the suit, before without the headpiece.

"See, Sensei, I told you the Green Man was real." Mikey joked, turning to everyone else while he pointed at Casey.

April and Elisa laughed.

"Hey, Casey, what kept you?" Donnie inquired.

"Those reporters were even more vicious than that crazy doctor." Casey explained, putting the headpiece down. "They'll be making fun of Dr. Fin for mouths."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Elisa smirked.

Raph and Cath then came over towards them.

"Guys, hey, guys, come round back." Raph said. "There's someone we want you to meet."

They both walked towards the barn and opened the door up, and then they stepped aside so everyone could see.

"Allow us to introduce you to, Leonardo, new and improved." Cath smiled.

Leo smiled as he pulled his new swords out while walking towards them. "Uh, hey everyone." he said, shyly.

"Welcome back, bro." Mikey said, as the siblings gathered together.

"Alright!" Donnie cheered.

"Welcome back." Raph said.

"Leo!" Mikey smiled.

"Glad you're alright, Leo." Cath said, touching his shoulder.

"Nice to have you back, Leo." Elisa smiled.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed.

"Guys, I think it's time we return to New York, and finish our business with the Shredder, once and for all." Leo told them.

Donnie took his Bo out and lifted it up, while everyone else held up one of their weapons.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.


	21. Return to New York Part 1

Raph sat on a high-tech flyer with the Foot symbol on, and then pressed some buttons on the controls.

_Raph: Someone once said, "The only difference between men and boys is the size of their toys." _

The flyer began hovering above the ground, and Raph began flying it around the room.

_Well if that's true, then I think I just became a man. Or at least an Adult Mutant Ninja Turtle. _

Raph began turning the flyer around in a circle in the room, which was full of all sorts of high-tech gear, which had the Foot symbol on.

_This particular playroom happens to belong to our sworn enemy, Oroku Saki a.k.a. the Shredder._

Raph moved the flyer around, while Leo and Elisa both landed on the ground nearby. They both waved one of their weapons around, before they got hit in the back, knocking them both onto their chests. Donnie was then hit in the chest, while Cath was sent flying across the room past Splinter - who was lying on his chest - and then Donnie was knocked onto his side. Mikey was then hit in the chest twice, and then once in the back, sending him flying across the room.

"Whoaaaa!" he yelled.

Three Foot Tech Ninjas then turned visible near Donnie.

_The dudes with the disappearing act, they're called Foot Tech Ninjas -_

They jumped and turned invisible again, while Cath and Mikey got up and spun their weapons around, while Splinter stood near them.

_ \- quick to act, tough to beat._

The Foot Tech's hit them all, knocking them back slightly.

Raph turned the flyer towards his siblings, and then fired a shocker out of its end, just as Splinter, Mikey and Cath were kicked away. The shocker hit the three Foot Tech's cloaking controls, turning them all visible, but then they jumped up as shocks began to come in them. Raph fired another shocker at them, but missed as they'd jumped in time, then he turned it around with the shocker still on.

_ We've been fighting our way up, floor by floor, to the top of Shredder's skyscraper of evil. _

Splinter ducked as a shocker near hit him, and then Raph flew past him, and then fired more shockers out of it, which nearly hit a Foot Tech. He then fired another, which nearly hit Donnie, Elisa and Mikey, but missed as they dodged.

_It's kind of like a video game with lots of different levels..._

Raph kept firing shockers as he turned the flyer around, once again, nearly hitting Donnie, Mikey and Elisa, and then he hit a truck near a Foot Tech. He then turned, and gasped, as a Foot Tech drove a high-tech tank with four robotic arms heading towards him.

_..only there ain't no earning extra lives in this game._

* * *

In the afternoon of New York, Casey's car and trailer was parked outside a sewer manhole, which was open. Down in the sewer, was Casey, April, Splinter and the Turtles, who were trying to make it back to their lair, hopefully undetected by the Foot. Leo came out of the shadows with one sword and looked around the corner, but saw nothing. He turned to Raph - who was handing upside down on the ladder - and motioned him to come down, which he then did, landing with his feet spread.

"All clear." he reported.

Casey came around a corner, but then accidently kicked a empty coffee can away, causing it to rattle.

"Nice one, Casey!" Donnie snapped quietly, sarcastically.

The others all came out of the shadows behind him.

"Yeah, you trying to get us caught!" Elisa snapped.

"Why you don't just broadcast it to the Foot Ninjas?" Mikey suggested sarcastically.

"What Foot Ninjas?" Casey questioned, as they all entered a tunnel. "I'm telling you, there's nobody down here."

Splinter then sniffed the air to see if he could smell the Foot, but found nothing. "I believe you may be right, Mr. Jones." he concluded.

"Well, that'd be a first." April admitted sarcastically.

"You know what to do, Don." Cath said.

Donnie nodded, and then walked towards a bunch of pipes in front of them. He then pulled a small one sideways, making the others spread apart, and go upwards, until they were all but one remained. He then walked towards a valve wheel, and turned it a few times, revealing a keypad hidden within the pipe. He then pressed a code in on the buttons, which then spread the wall apart, as well as lifting the last pipe up, revealing a door, which then lowered itself, showing the lair.

"Welcome home, everybody." he said, as they all walked into it.

"I never doubted you, bro!" Cath joked, whacking him playfully on the head.

"Ah, just like we left it." Leo sighed happily.

"Cool." Raph said.

"Home sweet home." Mikey said happily, running into the kitchen.

"You said it, bro." Elisa agreed, as she flipped her way towards the river entrance.

Donnie then sat on a chair by a set of computers, while Cath stood behind him, as he activated them.

"And you were worried the Foot would find this place, Mikey." he said, as they turned away.

In the kitchen, Casey sat at a table, while Mikey opened up a cupboard.

"Heck, yeah. I couldn't bare the thought of them harming my babies." he said, as he reached into the cupboard.

He pulled out some bags of potato chips and hugged them.

"Hello, babies." he cooed, before he kissed one. "Daddy, missed you. Yes, he did."

Casey shook his head in annoyance as Mikey kissed the other bag.

"Did you miss me? Did ya?" Mikey cooed.

He put the bags down on the bench, then took a potato chip out of one and ate it, as he opened the fridge up. He took a carton of milk out of it, and began to drink it as he kicked the door shut.

"Uh, wouldn't that milk be about three mouths old?" Casey asked curiously.

Mikey stopped drinking and spat out the milk in his mouth in disgust, before he coughed three times.

"That would explain the chunks." he said, before he looked at Casey, and noticed he spat the milk all over his hair and jacket.

"I don't get it!" Raph growled, confused, before he began punching his punching bag. "Last time, the sewers were crawling with Foot Goons searching for us."

He sent a roundhouse kick at the punching bag.

"Why would Shredder just send them all home?" he wondered, as he did another kick.

Leo came towards him and steadied the bag. "Maybe he thinks there's no one left to search for?" he suggested.

Elisa turned to them both.

"You know, being dead might have its advantages." Raph suggested.

"Yeah...it just might give us the element of surprise." Leo summed up.

"Well, it did work for him, if I remember." Elisa recalled, remembering how he kicked the door of April's open and how shocked all but Leo had been.

Mikey and Casey - who was cleaning his hair with a tea towel - came out of the kitchen.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Mikey asked, having heard their conversation.

"I think he's thinking what you think he's thinking." Donnie said, turning and pointing at Raph.

"I know I'm thinking what you're thinking." Cath winked.

"If he's thinking what I'm thinking, then I'm thinking we shouldn't just be thinking." Raph said, pointing from Mikey to himself, before turning to Mikey and Casey. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Casey asked, completely lost.

"Shredder believes us vanquished in the explosion at Miss. O'Neil's, thus leaving our enemy vulnerable to a surprise attack." Splinter explained.

"Ahh." Casey said, now knowing what the Turtles meant.

Leo began pacing around with his hand against his chin.

"Hmm? Okay, if we're gonna do this, we need to find out everything we can about Foot Headquarters." he realized.

"I don't know if I can hack into that system." Donnie said, as he worked at the computer. "It was designed by Dr. Baxter Stockman himself."

"Too bad you don't know anybody who used to work with Stockman." April grinned, referring to herself, as Donnie and Cath looked at her.

"Let the woman work, bro." Cath suggested, pulling Donnie from the chair, knowing April would have the best chance at this out of the three of them.

April sat down in the chair, then cracked her knuckles, before she began to work.

Meanwhile, Splinter was standing near Elisa, Leo and Raph, who all took their weapons out - Leo only one of his swords.

"Remember, my children..." he explained, as they began doing some moves. "..the battle you face today will be most arduous. You must go in prepared."

Raph jumped, then flipped over the others, and then landed with his knees bent.

"I'm prepared..." he said, spinning his Sais around one at a time. "..to kick some shell."

"I think Master Splinter meant a little something more." Leo argued.

"I believe the time has come, to return the Shredder's sword to its former owner." Splinter explained, turning to the Sword of Tengu.

"That sword the Foot stole from the museum?" Elisa asked, as the three Turtles put their weapons away.

"Mm-mm." Splinter nodded.

Raph walked towards the sword and picked up the glove.

"Now you're talking." he said.

He touched the sword _without _the glove on, sending him flying over onto the couch.

"Ugh!" he moaned, as he fell off it and onto the floor.

"Forget something?" Leo asked, walking towards him from behind the couch.

"Uh... Maybe you should have the honor of carrying the sword, bro." Raph suggested, handing the glove to Leo, who took it. "After all, you're the sword guy."

Leo looked at the glove uneasily, before he turned and walked towards the Sword of Tengu, and then remembered getting ambushed by the Elite Guard. Splinter then came up behind him, and noticed something was wrong.

"Are you alright, my son?" he asked, touching Leo's shoulder.

"I...I was just remembering the last time I tangled with Shredder's Elite Ninja." Leo explained. "I-I don't want to let my siblings down."

"You must look within, and find a strength which is yours and yours alone." Splinter explained, walking to his front. "You will _not_ let them down. I feel it in my heart."

The computer beeped as April kept working, while Cath and Donnie kept watching.

"We're in! We're in!" Donnie cheered, as the workprints of Shredder's skyscraper came onto the screen/

"How'd you do it, guys?" Elisa asked, running towards them.

"We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to crack the inception algorithm." April explained.

"Then it was just a simple matter of creating a dummy account, and installing a remote access Trojan horse." Donnie added.

"Come again?" Elisa asked, confused.

"They made a fake account to hack into the system." Cath translated.

"Oh." Elisa said.

"Mm-mm." Donnie and April grinned, high-fiving each other.

"Thrilling." Mikey said.

"But can you get us inside?" Leo asked, walking towards them.

"Never mind that, can you get us to Shredder?" Raph asked, coming up behind him.

April pointed at the bottom of the skyscraper. "Getting inside's easy." she said, before moving her hand to the top. "Getting to Shredder, difficult, but doable."

"What concerns me is, everything in between." Donnie said, pointing at the middle of the skyscraper.

"Bring it on." Raph said determined, punching his fist.

"I can coordinate the computer systems from this end." April said.

"Great. Casey, you stay here and protect April, just in case." Leo instructed.

Casey and April both frowned, not liking that idea, as Casey didn't want to be left out of the fighting, while April didn't want to be stuck with him.

"We're gonna be a six turtle wrecking crew." Leo explained, as one-by-one, the Turtles put their hands together in the middle of a circle.

"Seven." Splinter corrected, putting his hand on top.

They all pulled their hands away.

"Let's roll." Raph snarled.

* * *

Later, when it was dark, the Battle Shell raced through the streets of New York towards Shredder's skyscraper. Once it got close to the entrance, it skidded on the street, and then rammed the boom gate open, and drove down a corridor.

_"This is it."_ Donnie said.

A rocket came out of the top of the Battle Shell, and then it was fired away. It hit and destroyed a blast door in front of them, and then the Battle Shell drove towards it.

_"We're going in!" _Donnie reported, as the Battle Shell drove through the door.

The Battle Shell's boosters then powered up as it raced down the corridor, where two Foot Ninja were waiting.

"Huh?" they gasped.

They both moved out of the way before it ran them over.

* * *

Up in Saki's throne room, Saki and Hun were standing up, when an alarm buzzed.

"Perimeter alarm." Hun said.

"Find out what it is and take care of it!" Saki ordered.

Hun then walked off to investigate, while Saki had a feeling something was wrong.

* * *

In the main control room, a Foot Ninja was typing away on a computer, which had the security system on.

"This is control, we're under attack!" he reported. "Commence lockdown!"

* * *

In another room at the bottom of the building, more Foot Ninjas ran in front of a control room, while one ran inside. He then pressed a button in it, and then the door in front of them all began to close slowly.

Unknown to them, the Battle Shell kept racing down the corridor it was in, towards the door.

_"Front amour down!" _Donnie shouted.

Armour then went down over the windows of the Battle Shell. The door kept closing slowly, as the it raced towards it, and then it moved its right booster out and down. The booster then fired, lifting the Battle Shell on its side as it kept racing towards the door, and then it raced through it just before it shut. It then put itself back down on all wheels, then brought a rocket out of its top and fired it.

"Whaooo!" the Foot all yelled, as they ran off.

The rocket hit the glass to the control room and destroyed it.

The Battle Shell turned sharply right and skidded to a stop past several Foot, who all then ran off, as it turned around. A laser cannon then came out of a wall in a room, followed by another from the ceiling, and then another on another wall - right above a door.

All three cannons fired at the Battle Shell, which didn't move an inch for a minute, before the it revved up and rolled out. It turned around 180 degrees near the first laser, causing it to hit and destroy a bunch of boxes. It then maneuvered around as the cannons kept firing, and then stopped right underneath the second one. The six-hole rocker launcher came out of the Battle Shell's roof, just as the door beneath the third cannon opened up, and Hun stepped into the room.

"Oh, crud." he groaned, recognising the Battle Shell.

The Battle Shell fired two rockets out of the launcher, and then one hit and destroyed the cannon.

"Ahh!" Hun groaned, looking away as some rubble fell nearby.

He then jumped just as the second hit and destroyed the door.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he fell onto his back, but then got back up.

He took out a small disc device from his shirt, and then pressed a button on it, starting a 5 second timer. He then threw the disc under the Battle Shell as it counted down, and then it exploded under the Battle Shell, knocking one of its tires off, and knocking it onto its side.

Hun then approached the back of it, and then pulled the door open to look inside, but then looked shock.

"What? Empty?!" he exclaimed, as sparks went over the controls, but saw no one inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph held a cutting torch inside a large pipe, cutting a hole through it, and then he stepped out of it.

"Nice remote control work, slick." he commented, as Donnie stepped out, having controlled the Battle Shell by remote control to act as a decoy so they could sneak in.

"And they say hours and hours of video games are bad for you." Mikey joked, coming out of the pipe, as Donnie fiddled with the remote.

"I'd love to see Shredder's face when he finds out he's been fooled." Elisa giggled, coming out of the pipe.

"The whole thing worked like a charm." Cath quoted, before looking sad.

"Poor Battle Shell." Donnie said sadly, as Leo came up behind him - the Sword of Tengu being held in a holder on his shell, between his two swords. "I really loved that oversize gadget laden gas guzzler."

"I know what you mean." Cath sighed, as she loved the Battle Shell just as much.

"And I'm sure the next one you guys build, you'll love just as much." Leo assured, touching both their shoulders. "But right now, let's stick to the plan."

He and Cath walked towards the others, while Splinter came out of the pipe.

"April, stage one complete." Donnie reported, speaking into a headset on his head.

* * *

In the lair, April worked at the computer near the TV's, as Casey came up behind her.

"Roger that, Don." she said, having a headset around her head, while data went all over the computer. "Uploading worm program now."

"So...what are you doing exactly?" Casey asked cursorily.

"Whipping up a virus to clog their internal communication network." April explained.

* * *

Back on the ground floor, Hun ripped open the right side of the Battle Shell's back door, and then threw it away in anger.

"Whoa!" two Foot gasped, jumping out of the way before the door hit them.

A beep then came from the back of Hun's shirt as he walked towards the door, and then picked it up and looked at it, as Saki's face showed up on it.

_"Hun, report?" _he ordered.

"Sir...the truck was a decoy." Hun reported.

_"What?!"_ Saki exclaimed angrily.

"There's something else you should know;" Hun explained.

**(Saki's throne room)**

Saki looked up at a square holographic image of Hun above him.

_"I've seen this truck before, it belongs to the Turtles." _Hun explained.

"The Turtles?! Alive?!" Saki exclaimed, shocked and confused. "But Stockman assured me that they were..."

He then realized he'd been tricked and fooled.

"Stockman." he hissed angrily.

* * *

Inside Stockman's lab, Saki's face showed up on a computer screen near a table.

_"Stockman, report to me at once!"_ he demanded.

Stockman, who was behind the screen, was working on a secret project, and ignored Saki.

_"Stockman! Stockman?! Stockman?!"_ Saki demanded.

He then gave up as his face vanished from the screen, while Stockman kept working on another.

* * *

In Saki's throne room, Hun's image came back as Saki looked at it.

"Hun, search the building!" he ordered. "Put all Ninja on full alert! And find Stockman!"

The screen then went static.

**(Ground floor)**

Hun's communication device went static.

"I can't hear you, master." he said, as he fiddled with it, while two Foot Ninja watched. "Your signal is breaking up. Security control, this is Hun?! Can anybody hear me?!"

He began fiddling with the device again, as he got no answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Splinter and the Turtles were all standing outside a door, which Donnie and Cath were trying to hack into.

_"Foot com systems down."_ April reported. _"What next?"_

"April, we're having trouble getting in." Donnie explained, as he and Cath fiddled with the control panel next to the door. "Can you dig up an access code?"

**(The lair)**

"Yeah, but it's gonna be tricky." April explained, as she worked at the computer. "They change the codes hourly."

**(The skyscraper)**

"Allow me?" Raph asked, cracking his knuckles.

Donnie, Cath and Mikey all turned to him as he walked away, before he turned to the door. He then jumped and kicked it open with both feet, creating a bang with it.

"Noisy, but effective." Mikey commented, shrugging.

"True." Cath agreed, giggling.

Raph brought his Sais out, as Splinter and the others all piled into the room and brought their weapons out, all entering the main control room. (Cath was between Leo and Donnie, while Elisa was between Mikey and Splinter.)

They all stared at a large group of Foot Ninja in front of them, all with either swords, Bos, Kamas, or a Kusarigama - except for the one sitting by the computer.

"Now that's a lot of Ninjas." Mikey remarked.

"I won't argue there." Elisa shrugged.

The Ninjas then all charged at them.

"So, we doing this with banter or without?" Mikey asked jokingly.

The Foot all growled at them, answering his question.

"Defiantly without." he said.

"Yahhh!" they all shouted, charging at the Foot.

Leo ducked and rolled forward as one tried to slice him, then it turned around to hit him, but he blocked its sword with one of his own. He then pushed the ninja back slightly as he got up, while another charged at him from in front. He then blocked an attack from the second, then blocked another from the first, and then blocked an attack from both at the same time, while he stood in between them. He then blocked another strike from them both, then pushed their swords away slightly, then flipped forward and landed on his hands, before split kicking them away.

Donnie hit one with the end of his Bo as it came up behind him, knocking it down. He then tossed his duffel bag at another as it came at him, causing it to catch it, and then Donnie poked it the chest with his Bo, knocking it down, before he put his bag back round his shoulder.

Cath ducked as one tried to slice her with his sword, then she whacked him in the chest with one of her Tonfa's, and then she spun around and roundhouse kicked it, knocking it away. She then turned as another came at her with a Bo, then he tried to strike her, but she blocked it with both her Tonfas, and then she axe kicked it in the face, causing him to collapse from dizziness.

Elisa blocked ones slice with her Kamas, but the might of him forced her to bend down slightly, until she fell on her shell. She then grabbed him by the chest, and kicked him with both legs, sending him flying right over her, and into another one, knocking them out cold.

Raph blocked a strike from one with a Kama, then blocked another strike from him as he tried to hit him with both his Kamas. He then ducked as one behind him tried to hit him with a Bo, but then he rose up, hit both their weapons with his own, and knocked them down. He then dodged as a third came up behind him and tried to poke him in the head with a Bo. He then dodged another poke from it, before he grabbed the end of it with his Sais, and kicked the ninja away, where he landed onto another who was staring at Mikey.

Mikey spun one of his Nunchucks around as he stared at three with a Kusarigama. One then threw the chain end at him, but he blocked it, and then the other two threw their chain ends at him, but he turned and blocked them both. He then backed away to a control panel as he waved his Nunchucks around, and then jumped onto the panel as two of the Foot tried to hit him with the chain end of their Kusarigamas.

"Ooga, booga, booga!" he mocked teasingly, putting his hands on either side of his face, and flapped one of his fingers on each hand.

One of the Foot then wrapped his Kusarigama chain around his leg.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

The Foot then pulled the chain back, causing Mikey to loose his balance and fall behind the panel. The three Foot then jumped over the panel, but then Mikey kicked one away, then knocked the second over the panel, and then sent the third flying over it onto his chest.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Mikey laughed, getting up from behind it.

Splinter looked around as four Foot surrounded him, each with a sword. He then whacked one, then kicked the second with both feet, the punched the third in the face, and then whacked the fourth with his stick, all in under 5 seconds, causing to them fall over out cold, as they didn't know what hit them.

Leo hit one with the end of the handle of one of his swords as it came at him, causing him to gasp, before he fell onto his chest.

"Donnie, Cath, do your thing?!" Leo called, turning around.

Donnie bent his Bo forward, and then pole-vaulted over the room and over the remaining Foot towards the control panel, while Cath jumped and kicked her feet against one of the walls, sending her flying over towards them. Donnie landed behind the Foot sitting on the chair, then whacked it with his Bo, spinning the chair around, and sending the Foot flying across the room. He then sat down in the chair, just as Cath landed near him, and then he began to work.

"April, I'm hooking up!" he explained loudly. "Prepare to download remote access codes!"

"You need my help, Don?" Cath asked.

"Nah, I can handle this one." Donnie assured.

"Okay." Cath said, before she ran off to help the others finish off the Foot.

"How's it coming, April?" Donnie asked.

**(The lair)**

"Creating synergistic interface..." April reported, typing away, as the computer screen showed a map of the room her friends were in.

**(Control room)**

_ "..now." _

Donnie ducked slightly, as a Foot was sent flying past him, and into another computer screen.

"Whoa!" it yelped, before it crashed into it.

Donnie looked up, just as Mikey showed up beside him.

"You mind? I'm working here." Donnie said sternly.

"Sorry." Mikey said.

He then kicked a chair next to Donnie away - as they had wheels on. Raph grabbed a Foot from behind a lifted him up, causing the Foot to kick another away with his legs, and then Raph put him onto the chair while stopping it.

"Uptown express coming through!" he shouted, before kicking the chair away.

The Foot moaned as the chair spun around towards Leo and another one. Leo whacked the Foot's Bo with both his swords, then the Foot gasped as he saw the chair heading for them, but then Leo kicked his foot against the Bo and jumped just before the chair hit them, causing the Foot to fall onto it.

The chair moved towards Elisa as she blocked a Foot's sword with both her Kamas. She bent back slightly, before she kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying onto the chair with the other two, before she jumped out of the way.

Splinter then jumped onto the top of the chair, as it raced towards another two, carrying a sword each. Splinter then whacked the one on the right with his stick, then whacked the one on the left, and then back flipped off the chair, just as the two Foot fell down unconscious.

"Well, that was refreshing." Raph commented, putting his Sais away as he came up behind Splinter.

"No doubt more will be on the way." Splinter realized, as Leo and Elisa came towards them - their weapons away.

"True." Elisa agreed. "We better get outta here before they show up."

Donnie then walked past them all - his Bo put away.

"April, we need another away out." he explained.

**(The lair)**

April looked at the map of the room, which showed a green line.

"Main ventilation shaft." she explained. "Duct is located in the North-West corner."

**(Control room)**

Donnie approached the vent shaft.

"Got it." he said, before kicking the cover open.

He climbed into the vent, just as the others all made it there.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hun and three more Foot all came running towards the control room, but when they got to the door, all they saw was their knocked out comrades lying all over the room. They all moaned, as Hun approached one lying against the end of the long computer panel, and picked him up.

"Where are the Turtles?!" he demanded.

"Turtles..." the ninja replied weakly, pointing at the vent.

Hun dropped him, and then he approached the vent shaft. Once there, he looked inside and up, but saw that Splinter and the Turtles had climbed up and gone out of sight. Knowing he was too big to fit into the vent, he got up and turned around to a few Foot Tech Ninjas that had shown up.

"Find them!" he ordered.

The Foot Tech's then jumped up to begin their search, while Hun growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Turtles and Splinter kept moving through the vent, until Donnie kicked the end cover off, and jumped down into an armoury room. Cath then followed him, followed by Raph, Elisa, Mikey, Leo and then Splinter.

Donnie whistle as he looked around the room, and was amazed by all the high-tech stuff.

"It's like I died and went to techno-geek heaven." he said impressed, rubbing his hands.

"I've gotta admit, this stuff's pretty cool." Cath admitted, looking around.

"Whoa." Raph awed, looking at a weird looking tank, with long tentacle arms. "A Turtle could kick some serious butt with this stuff."

"I'd hate to think what Shredder's been using this stuff for." Elisa shuddered.

Mikey held up a weird looking gun, with the end aimed at his face.

"What do you think this one does?" he asked curiously.

He pulled the trigger, sending a hug puff of smoke in his face, causing him to cough, before Leo pulled him back.

"That answer your question, lamebrain?" he asked sarcastically.

"Come, my children." Splinter said, walking past them all. "We must keep on the move."

Mikey looked at the gun, while the others followed their father, but then he threw it away and followed after them. Unknown to any of them, four invisible Foot Tech Ninjas were standing up above them, briefly becoming invisible by the smoke.

The seven mutants kept walking around the armoury room, while the Foot Tech's jumped down and began following them slowly.

"Wait." Splinter said, as he suddenly stopped, getting his children to stop too.

"What is it, Sensei?" Leo asked.

Splinter sniffed through the air. "I sense...a presence." he said.

They all turned around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Nobody here but us Turtles." Mikey shrugged.

They all turned around again and walked on, but then Splinter stopped them all again.

"No, something _is_ here." he said. "Something that cannot be seen."

The Turtles gasped, realizing who he meant.

"Foot Tech Ninjas." Donnie gasped.

They all looked around prepared, when Splinter was suddenly knocked away, followed by Mikey, Elisa, and Leo. Cath approached Leo while Donnie approached Splinter. Raph then sent a punch through the air, before he was knocked down, then Donnie was whacked in the head, then Cath was sent flying across the room, and then Leo was knocked away. Mikey was then knocked to his knees, while Elisa got whacked in the chest, knocking her back slightly, and then Raph and Mikey got hit when they tried to get back up.

"Whoaaa!" Raph yelped, as he was sent flying onto the table with the smoke gun, destroying it upon impact, sending smoke all over. "Ahhh!"

Donnie was knocked into a cupboard.

"Don't worry, guys." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I came prepared for these creeps."

He took something out of his bag, but was then whacked in the chest, causing him to drop it.

"Nooo!" he yelled, as his duffel bag was knocked away.

He sent a punch through the air to his right, but then he hit in the face, and was then picked up and flung across the room.

Mikey moved backwards slowly, as he was hit repeatedly.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

He then back flipped onto a cart platform, and then activated it, sending it upwards, until it stopped.

"Ha! In your face, invisible man!" he mocked. "Smoked your transparent butt."

The Foot Tech that had been hitting him then turned visible behind him, and cleared his throat.

"Aw, shell." Mikey gulped, turning around.

The Foot Tech grabbed the back handle on the platform, and then kicked Mikey off it with both feet, sending him flying towards the floor. He landed hard on his shell near Splinter, who gasped at the sight of his youngest child.

He ran towards him, when another Foot Tech turned visible in front of him. He blocked a kick from it with his stick, then whacked it on the head with his stick, then sent a whack at its legs, but it jumped up and turned invisible again. He sniffed through to the air to see if he could smell him, but then gasped as another turned visible and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him into some boxes.

Once the Foot Tech landed, Leo tried to slice its legs with his swords, but missed as it jumped up, and then turned invisible again as Leo ran and tried to slice him. He then waved his swords around, but was then hit in the face, and knocked against a metal draw near Raph and Elisa.

"You alright?" Elisa asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, but they're toying with us." Leo snarled.

"Yeah." Raph said, before they jumped away in different directions. "Then it's time to use some toys on them!"

He climbed onto the high-tech flyer, and then pressed buttons on the controls, starting it up.

"Whoooaaa!" Raph yelped, as it lifted off the ground.

"Ahh!" Leo moaned, as he and Elisa were knocked down again.

Splinter moaned as he flipped forward, but was then knocked away, as Leo and Elisa looked up - Elisa rubbing the back of her head.

"What the?" Leo exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Raph bellowed, as the high-tech flyer spun around. "I got your back!"

Mikey was whacked in the chest, and then again in the shell, knocking him away, and then Cath was kicked across the room. Leo and Elisa ran as Raph steadied the high-tech flyer, then pressed a few buttons on it, sending a huge laser shock out of it. Splinter, Cath and Mikey were then all knocked away, when the shocker hit the three Foot Tech's, making them slightly visible.

"Way to go, Raph!" Donnie cheered, as Splinter came up behind him. "The laser's messing up their cloaking controls. Whoa!"

They both ducked as the shocker nearly hit them, as Raph was unable to control the high-tech flyer. It spun around in a circle, forcing Leo and Elisa to jump over it as a few metal cupboards.

"Whoa!" Raph yelped.

Mikey and Cath ran as the shocker came towards them, and then the three visible Foot Tech's jumped up.

"Look out!" Leo shouted, putting his swords away.

Mikey and Cath made it to Splinter and Donnie, as Raph kept spinning the high-tech flyer.

"Hey, bro, now you just gotta work on your aim!" Mikey called.

"I only see three." Splinter said. "Where is the fourth ninja?"

As Raph kept spinning the high-tech flyer around, creating explosions all over the room, the tank with the four tentacle arms rolled towards Splinter, Cath, Donnie and Mikey, with no driver on.

"I'm gonna say, riding that." Cath guessed, pointing at it.

Splinter, Donnie and Mikey gasped.

The invisible Foot Tech rode the tank towards them all, and then Raph stopped the high-tech flyer's laser. The tank then fired a missile out of its cannon, which headed right for Raph.

"Time to get the shell outta here!" he shouted.

He jumped off the high-tech flyer as the missile went between them both, and then Splinter, Cath, Mikey and Donnie all ran as it hit a truck behind them, blowing it up.

The high-tech flyer bounced against a floor, then a wall just above the doorway, then a pillar as it turned around, then the floor again, before it dashed upwards, and rammed right through the ceiling, creating a large hole in it.

* * *

In Saki's throne room, Saki felt the room shake from the impact of the high-tech flyer, when he looked at his holographic screen, which was still static.

"What is happening?! Stockman! Hun! Someone report!" he demanded, hitting his desk with his fists, but he got no answer.

* * *

Back in the armoury, Mikey was looking up at the hole in the ceiling that the high-tech flyer had made.

"Always thought this room could use a skylight." he joked.

He was then knocked away by a Foot Tech, which turned visible afterwards, knocking him onto his shell.

Donnie - who'd finally found his duffle bag - picked it up with his Bo and brought it towards him.

"Hang on, Mikey. I came prepared." he assured, bringing out a high-tech shuriken.

He activated it, and then tossed it towards the Foot Tech, who lifted up a small part of a desk. He held it over his head, just as the shuriken hit his cloaking device, sending a shock right through him, causing him to drop the desk as he fell onto his back.

Mikey got up and looked at the Foot, as Donnie came over with another high-tech shuriken.

"Electro counter shock shuriken." he explained. "Instant short-circuit."

"Quick, Don!" Leo called, who was locked in a grapple with another. "Get him before he...!"

The Foot Tech threw him away, and then turned invisible again.

"Ahh!" Leo yelled, before he crashed into a huge shelf, which then fell onto him.

"Hang on, bro!" Raph called, as everyone ran towards him. "We'll get you out!"

They all then stopped and turned, and gasped as the tank moved towards them all, right through a fire. They all turned back to Leo, and began removing the debris off him.

"Guys, take cover!" he ordered, not caring about himself.

"And leave you; no way!" Raph yelled, not wanting a repeat of what happened three mouths ago.

As the tank got closer to them, Splinter jumped up and landed on the seat. The Foot Tech driving it them turned visible and wrapped his arms around Splinter's neck, as he tried to reach for the control to shut the tank down. He then finally managed to reach it and pressed it, shutting the tank down just a few feet away from his children, who then cleared all the debris of Leo.

"Free at last." Leo sighed, as Cath checked on him.

"Nothing bad, bro." she assured.

Splinter whacked the Foot Tech on the tank with his stick, causing it to move slightly. It then grabbed his arm, locking them in a grapple, before it punched him away, sending him across the room, and then it took the controls back, while the Turtles gasped.

"Not with the amazing invisible ninjas in the house." Mikey squeaked.

The Foot Tech fired another missile out of the tank, but missed the Turtles as they all jumped in time.

They all landed close together, but then Mikey, Leo and Cath were all knocked away slightly, and then Mikey was knocked across the room. Raph was hit in the head, knocking him down, Elisa was whacked in the chest, knocking her to her knees, before she was whacked again, knocking her down, while Donnie was knocked onto his shell.

Mikey got up and shook his head, before he ran over to help, only to get hit in the chest, only to get hit in the face and knocked down again. Leo was then hit in the chest, knocking him onto his butt, and then Elisa was knocked onto her chest as she was tripped up. Raph jumped towards the middle of the three of them, and waved some punches around, but he didn't hit the Foot Tech's.

"Yo, Donnie, can't you shock 'em?" he asked, as Donnie and Cath showed up near him, just before he was knocked away.

"Not if I can't see 'em." Donnie answered.

"You should've brought those goggles you made that helped us the last time!" Cath said sternly, before she was knocked to the other side of the room.

"I'll take care of that." Leo said, having enough of this.

He landed near two fire extinguishers and picked them up.

"Raph, Elisa, think fast!" he bellowed, before he kicked both extinguishers away.

Raph tossed a Sai at one, while Elisa threw a Kama at the other like a boomerang. Both weapons hit them, and then sliced them open, sending smoke all over the room, which put out the fires all over, but revealed the last three Foot Tech's.

Mikey jumped and roundhouse kicked one in the chest, knocking it down, while the Turtles all gathered round the other two. Donnie took two electro shurikens out of his bag, and threw them at the Foot Tech's hitting their cloaking devices.

"Aggghhhhh!" they moaned, as shocks went through them, before they fell to the ground.

All seven mutants then gathered around the three Foot Tech's lying together, as the last of the fires were put out.

"Excellent work, my children." Splinter praised.

"And we put out all the fires too." Mikey added.

"So which way now, Leo?" Elisa asked.

Leo turned around. "Up." he answered, pointing to the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

A few minutes later, after climbing up to the hole, they all climbed into some sort of lab, and walked past three large tank tubes with green water, and a figure in.

"What is this place?" Splinter wondered.

"April, check the building schematics?" Donnie asked.

**(The lair)**

April typed on the computer, as it showed the floors of the skyscraper.

_"See if you can tell us where we are." _Donnie explained.

"All I can tell is you're on the 33 floor." April explained, as the said floor glowed black. "It won't display any other information."

**(The lab)**

The Turtles looked around, and had a familiar feeling about the place, as Leo walked towards the tubes.

"Hmm. It looks kinda familiar." Raph said.

"I know. I feel like we've seen it before." Elisa agreed.

"We have." Cath answered.

"It's a Foot Genetics lab." Donnie explained.

Leo turned to them. "Are you saying that this is like that abandoned lab we found deep under the city?" he asked frantically.

"That's exactly what we're saying." Cath answered disgustingly.

"Da Da Da Dum!" Mikey hummed, quoting Beethoven's fifth symphony.

Raph came over and whacked him on the head. "Knock it off, Mikey!" he hissed.

Alarms then went off loudly as Leo jumped away from the tank tubes.

"I didn't touch anything. Honest!" Mikey swore, knowing they were gonna blame him for this.

Cath looked at the tank tubes, as the water inside one lowered itself to the floor.

"Guys, look!" she shouted.

They all turned to the tube and then backed away from it, showing a monstrous Shredder inside.

"Ahh!" Donnie and Elisa gasped.

The monstrous Shredder jumped out of the tube, as the water inside the other two, came out and onto the floor.

"Is that the Shredder?" Mikey asked, as the monstrous Shredder landed on the floor on his knees.

He got up and lifted his arms out - showing he had four with only one spike on each gauntlet.

"I don't think so, Mikey." Donnie stuttered.

Four-armed Shredder growled, as the other two figures joined him - one having claws in place of his arms, and the other was less than half the size of the other two, all wearing Shredder armour.

"Through they might be his genetic clones." Donnie deduced.

"Might be?" Raph questioned, obviously.

The Shredder clones all walked towards Splinter and the Turtles as they backed away nervously.

"Hey, Donnie, got anything in your bag of tricks to deal with this?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Before Donnie could answer, the three Shredder clones growled, and then pounced at them.


	22. Return to New York Part 2

Donnie approached a pipe, and then turned a small one sideways.

_Elisa: I've gotta give Donnie credit, he sure is smart._

A wall then spread apart, then a pipe lifted up, revealing a door, which lifted itself up.

_The camouflage system he and Cath installed kept our lair hidden from Shredder and his goons, while we were hiding at Casey's farm._

"Welcome home, everybody." Donnie said, as they began walking into the lair.

He then sits at a computer as Cath and April stood on either side of him.

_And when we decided to mount an all out assault to... _

Donnie points at a diagram of Shredder's skyscraper on the computer.

_..finish Shredder off once and for all, it was Donnie who figured out how to get inside._

The Battle Shell races through the city towards Shredder's skyscraper.

_He used the Battle Shell as a decoy so we could get into the Shredder's skyscraper undetected._

The Battle Shell rammed through a boom gate and into the skyscraper. It the skids and turns around in a room full of Foot Ninja, who all run away scared. Three cannons from all, and then a bomb explodes underneath it, knocking it onto its side. Hun then pries the back door open, but gets a shocking look.

"What?!" he exclaimed, seeing only sparks from the controls. "Empty?!"

Raph cuts a hole in a pipe and climbs up.

"Nice remote control work, slick." he commented, as Donnie stepped out, followed by Mikey followed.

Donnie speaks into a headset to April.

_Then he had some techno-geek idea of how to transfer the computer system controls to April..._

Casey walks up behind April, whose working at the computer.

Raph ducked as a Foot tried to hit him with a Bo from behind, and then he rose up and hit it and another in front of him, knocking them down.

_..while the rest..._

Cath whacked another in the chest with her Tonfas.

_.. of us engaged..._

Donnie hit one with the end of his Bo as it came up behind him

_.. in some..._

Two with a Kusarigama each threw the chain end at Mikey, who turned and blocked them.

_..serious butt-kicking..._

Elisa blocked a slice from ones sword with her Kamas.

_..ninja action._

Leo blocked a slice from a sword from two at the same time - one on each side - then he flipped forward, landed on his hands, and split kicked them both away.

Splinter ran towards Mikey, when a Foot Tech appeared in front of him.

_We had our hands full against..._

Splinter blocked a kick from it with his stick.

_..the Foot Tech Ninjas._

Donnie reached into his duffel bag, and pulled out an electro counter shock shuriken.

_Once again..._

He threw it towards a visible Foot Tech, who held a small part of a desk over its head near Mikey - who was lying on the floor.

_..Donnie's smarts helped..._

The shuriken hits the Foot Tech's cloaking control, short-circuiting it.

_..us finish them off._

The Turtles and Splinter gather around three Foot Tech's lying on the floor.

"Instant short-circuit." Donnie said.

An alarm blares in another room as all seven of them stand near three huge tank tubes with a figure in each.

_But I don't think even Donnie's... _

Green water came out of the tubes as the seven mutants back away.

_..come prepared for what we're facing next._

They all back away, as three mutated clones of Shredder marched towards, and then growl, before pouncing on them.

* * *

In the lab on the 33rd floor of Shredder's skyscraper, the three mutated clones of Shredder walked towards Splinter and the Turtles - all of which had their weapons out, and were completely shocked by their appearances.

"What are those things?" Leo asked, shocked.

"My guess would be..." Donnie began, as Four-armed Shredder approached him, Cath and Mikey. "..genetically engineered hybrid clones."

Cath and Mikey both whacked Four-armed Shredder with their weapons, but he blocked them with his arm gauntlets.

"Recombinant genetic mutations of Shredder DNA." Donnie explained, as he whacked Four-armed Shredder in the chest with his Bo.

"That's what I was gonna say." Mikey said.

"I pretty much doubt that, bro." Cath argued, before they both tried to hit Four-armed Shredder.

Clawed Shredder charged at Splinter and Elisa, and then tried to grab them with one of his claws, but missed as Splinter ducked while Elisa rolled away. He then tried to whack Splinter again, when Elisa got up, jumped and kicked him in the back with both legs, knocking him back slightly, allowing Splinter to move.

Tiny Shredder charged at Raph, who then jumped up and dived back down towards him, but he jumped backwards, causing Raph to hit the floor with his Sais. He then tried to pull them out, but he found out they were stuck, as Tiny Shredder landed near the tank tubes. He jumped towards Raph to hit him with his gauntlet, but Leo got between them both blocked it with his swords.

"Hold...still..." Leo grunted, blocking another attack, before they both got their weapons locked together. "..you...puny little...Ah!"

Tiny Shredder pulled his gauntlet back, then sent a slice at Leo, who dodged it, and then tried to slice him with his swords, but missed as he jumped up to avoid it. He then kicked his feet against the wall, then dived down towards Leo and sent another slice at him, but he dodged it just in time - as he was caught by surprise. Raph finally managed to pull his Sais out of the floor, and then turned to Tiny Shredder and Leo - the former of which kept sending slices at the latter, who blocked it. Tiny Shredder then turned to Raph and kicked him away, before turning to Leo again and sent another slice, but he blocked it.

Four-armed Shredder then sent a slice at Donnie with two of his gauntlets, but missed as Donnie jumped up and landed behind him, but then he kicked Donnie away. Cath then tried to whack him with one of her Tonfas, but he grabbed both her arms and lifted her up, and then he flung her over to the tank tubes, causing her to bang her head against one.

"Ow!" she moaned, rubbing the back of it.

"Yo, armed and dangerous!" Mikey called, getting Four-armed Shredder to turn to him as he spun his Nunchucks around. "How'd you like you yucks and chucks!"

Four-armed Shredder grabbed Mikey's Nunchucks, and then flung him over towards Cath and the tank tubes.

"Whoaaaa!" he yelled, before he hit his shell against one. "ohh!"

He fell to the floor and landed on his chest.

"You okay?" Cath asked, getting into doctor mode.

"Uh-huh." Mikey muttered, getting to his knees.

"April, can you find us a way outta here?!" Donnie asked frantically into the headset.

* * *

In the lair, April was working at the computer while Casey stood behind her.

_"Fire stairs, an elevator, anything?" _Donnie said.

"Working on it." April said, as she began to scan for a way out of the room the Turtles and Splinter were in. "I'll have you an answer in a second."

* * *

In the lab, Donnie was spinning his Bo around while walking backwards, as Four-armed Shredder walked towards him, unaware he was walking right towards the big hole in the floor the high-tech flyer had made.

"Do me a favour; work faster!" Donnie pressed.

He then nearly fell through the hole, but turned and began to loose his balance.

"Ahh!" he yelped, as his headset fell off his head, before he fell down through the hole. "Whooaaa!"

He managed to ram his Bo through the edge of the hole, preventing him from falling, while the headset then fell onto the floor of the armoury and was destroyed.

* * *

In the lair, April and Casey gasped when they lost contact with Donnie.

"Don?!" April exclaimed worriedly. "Donnie, what's happening?!"

* * *

Donnie gritted his teeth as he held onto his Bo, then pulled himself up, but then Four-armed Shredder grabbed him and began bear-hugging him tight, squeezing him.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled in pain. "Help!"

Four-armed Shredder growled angrily.

Leo and Raph watched as Tiny Shredder jumped onto a wall near them, then jumped down to Leo and sent a slice at him, but he blocked it with his swords, and then they both dodged another slice.

Splinter and Elisa moved back as Clawed Shredder tried to pounce them, then they both dodged a swipe from him, until all four mutants had their backs to each other.

"My children, on my signal." Splinter instructed.

Clawed Shredder and Tiny Shredder both jumped up to pounce the four of them.

"Now!" Splinter shouted.

He and his three children all moved forward slightly, causing both Shredders to bump themselves in the head, sending them flying backwards. Clawed Shredder then hit a generator, shocking him before he fell to the floor on his chest, while Tiny Shredder landed on his back out cold.

"Uh...Guys!" Donnie groaned.

Leo, Raph and Elisa all turned to him as Four-armed Shredder kept squeezing him. Leo turned to Raph and Elisa, then all three nodded, and then jumped and kicked Four-armed Shredder in the back, forcing him to let go of Donnie as he fell onto his chest.

Splinter then approached his two youngest children by the tube tanks - both now back on their feet.

"Michelangelo, Catharina, with me." he said.

"Right." Cath understood, getting what her father had in mind.

All three of them jumped onto one of the tube tanks, and then began shaking it forward with their legs, until it came off the stand they were on. They jumped off as the tank tube as Four-armed Shredder looked up at it, until it fell and smashed on him, knocking him out.

Splinter and his children all gathered together, and then Cath checked on Donnie.

"You okay, Don?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah." Donnie answered.

Mikey then picked up his Shell-cell from his belt as it rang, and then answered it.

"Mutant Clone Control; you splice them we slice them." he answered.

**(The lair)**

"Mikey, is Don okay?" April asked frantically. "He's not answering his Shell-cell!"

**(The lab)**

Donnie put his Bo away.

"Yo, Donnie, it's for you." Mikey said, tossing him his Shell-cell.

Donnie caught it, and then pulled out a headset from it, which he then put on.

"April, what did you find?" he answered.

_"Private elevator..."_ April explained.

**(The lair)**

April worked on the computer as Casey watched.

"..hidden behind a secret panel." April explained. "I'm also showing wiring leading to control button under one of..."

**(The lab)**

_"..lab tables in your vicinity."_ April explained.

Donnie and Cath both turned right and saw the tables, and then ran towards them. They both then felt under the tables for the button, until Cath found it.

"Got it." she said, before pressing it.

A small part of a wall lifted itself up, showing the private elevator, but unfortunately, it was on the other side of the big hole in the floor.

"And...how are we suppose to get across that?" Raph inquired, as Cath and Donnie ran towards the others.

"No sweat." Donnie said, bringing out a grappling hook from his duffel bag, which then then spun around. "I cam prepared."

"Of course you did?" Elisa scoffed, folding her arms.

Donnie threw the grappling hook up, and then it wrapped itself around a pipe over the hole. He then swung on it to the other side of the hole, and then threw it back, where Cath caught it. She then swung herself over to Donnie, and then threw it back towards the others, where Mikey caught it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled, like Tarzan as he swung.

Once he made it to the other side, he turned to Cath and Donnie, who both gave him the annoying look.

"What?" he asked. "At least it ain't 'cowabunga'."

He threw the grappling hook back towards the others, where Elisa then caught it, and then she swung across. Once on the other side, she threw the rope back to the others, and then Raph caught it, but then he, Leo and Splinter turned as they heard a noise.

They saw Clawed Shredder and Tiny Shredder both back on their feet - the latter of reach starched its head, while the former made his way towards them.

"I got this one." Raph said.

Leo nodded in agreement as he took the rope and put his sword away. Raph brought his Sais out and ran at Clawed Shredder, while Leo picked up Splinter and swung across the hole. Once on the other side, he threw the rope back to Raph, who blocked an attack from Clawed Shredder with his Sais, before he put them away and grabbed the rope.

"Later, Lobster limbs!" he shouted.

As he began swinging across the hole, Clawed Shredder clipped the rope with one of his claws.

"Ahh!" Raph yelled, as he fell.

"Raph!" Leo shouted frantically.

He, Splinter and the others all crouched down from their side of the hole, and saw Raph hanging onto a pipe.

"Yeah, what?!" Raph called annoyingly.

Down in the armoury, Hun and five Foot Ninja had just come in, and then looked up at Raph.

"So, the Turtles _really_ are alive." Hun said, before he ran towards the tank. "But not for much longer."

He climbed into the tank, and then aimed its cannon at Raph, but Elisa spotted him.

"Leo." she hissed, quietly.

Leo turned to her, and then she pointed at the tank, getting him to look at it, but then an idea came into his head.

"Raph, don't move until I tell you!" he called.

"Are you nuts?!" Raph exclaimed, thinking Leo was crazy.

"Trust me, bro." Leo called, before he turned to Hun.

"Hold that pose, you freak?" he snarled.

"Get ready!" Leo called to Raph.

Raph looked up at Clawed Shredder, who then pounced towards him.

"Now!" Leo shouted.

Raph swung onto another pipe just before Clawed Shredder could grab him, forcing him to grab onto the pipe, as Raph swung along more pipes to the other side of the hole. Hun then fired a missile out of the cannon right at Clawed Shredder - whose eyes went wide from shock - and then he let go of the pipe as the missile hit it.

"Ahh!" Hun gasped.

The five Foot all jumped back as he got out of the tank and ran for it, while Clawed Shredder hit the floor as some debris fell onto him, which then he pulled himself from.

Leo and Elisa helped Raph out of the hole, as Donnie began pressing a button to get the elevator for them all.

"Hurry it up, guys!" he advised, turning back. "We're about to have another _clone_ encounter."

"Huh?" Elisa muttered, confused.

Cath turned around, and saw Tiny Shredder removing the glass debris off Four-armed Shredder.

"Uh, guys..." she gulped, pointing at them.

All but Donnie turned to where she was pointing to, just as Four-armed Shredder got back to his feet, and then it and Tiny Shredder stood by the edge on the other side of the hole.

"Ha, ha! Bleech!" Mikey mocked, sticking his tongue out and moved his fingers by his ears. "Denied!"

Both clones looked down at the hole, but then jumped right over it.

"Ah, shell!" Raph moaned.

"Way to go, Shell-for-brains!" Elisa yelled, slapping Mikey in the back of the head.

All but Donnie brought out their weapons, just as the two clones landed near them. They both approached the seven mutants, and then Four-armed Shredder tried to stab Donnie in the shell, but missed as Cath came between them and blocked the attack with her Tonfas, and then Raph kicked him away. Splinter turned around and whacked Tiny Shredder in the chest as he jumped at him.

Donnie then got the elevator door open, and stepped inside.

"Hey, guys!" he called, turning to the others.

They all backed away towards the elevator, while Raph and Elisa both swiped their weapons to keep the clones back. Once they were all inside, the door closed, and then all seven mutants panted from exhaustion, as they put their weapons away.

"Okay, did Shredder like wake up one morning and say; 'Hey, here's an idea. Mutant clones of me, really ugly ones'." Mikey said, imitating Shredder's voice.

The elevator door was then banged on from the other side.

"Huh?" Mikey muttered, as they all turned to it.

Both Shredder clones then pried the door open, and then Four-armed Shredder reached in and grabbed Elisa by her left arm - as she was closest.

"Arghh!" she cried.

"Elisa!" Raph cried, grabbing her other arm, along with Leo.

Tiny Shredder then came in and sliced open Elisa's left arm, as Donnie reached into his duffel bag.

"Ahh!" Elisa cried, as blood came out of her arm.

"No!" Cath cried, before she started helping Leo and Raph.

Donnie took out and electro counter shock shuriken, and threw it towards the door. Once it hit it, it sent a shocking wave into both the clones, forcing them to let go of Elisa and the door, and tumble back. The door closed just as Elisa nearly fell onto Raph, but he caught her, and then Leo brought out one of his swords and pushed open the hatch at the top.

"Everybody out!" he ordered, putting his sword back. "Double time!"

Cath looked at Elisa's arm while Mikey held out one of his Nunchuck's.

"Nunchuck express, going up." Mikey said, as Raph jumped onto it, allowing Mikey to boost him up and out through the hatch.

"I'll look at it when we get out, sis." Cath promised, as Leo jumped onto Mikey's Nunchuck, and then out through the hatch.

"The way _they_ are, I don't blame you." Elisa assured, touching her bleeding arm, as Mikey boosted Donnie up.

He then boosted Cath up, followed by Elisa, and then Splinter. He then put his Nunchuck away, just as Leo and Splinter both held a hand out, which he took, and then they both lifted him up through the hatch. The two clones then barged through the elevator, but Leo closed the hatch on them, forcing Four-armed Shredder to start pounding it.

"Now what?" Raph asked.

Leo looked around, until he saw the elevator cables.

"Grab onto the counterweight cables." he said, pointing at them.

"I see what you have in mind." Cath summed up.

All but Leo grabbed onto the cables, as Four-armed Shredder kept pounding, and then Tiny Shredder jumped up to pound as well, but Leo's weight kept the hatch from opening. He then pulled out one of his swords, and then ran towards the others, but then Tiny Shredder jumped out through the hatch as he grabbed onto the cable. Four-armed Shredder lifted one arm out, but his bulky size made him too big to squeeze through, and then - just as he squeezed a second arm out - Tiny Shredder charged at the mutants.

"Hang on!" Leo yelled, before he sliced the cable open.

"Whoaaaaa!" they all yelped, as they were all shot upwards, while the elevator went downwards.

Leo then looked down at it.

"Get ready. It's about to hit!" he yelled.

The elevator then hit the bottom of the skyscraper and crashed, causing the Turtles to go flying up by the shock of the impact - but Splinter manged to hold onto the cable.

He catched his breath as it swung slightly.

"My children, are you alright?" he asked.

Raph and Donnie were both dangling from the bottom of the door from the floor they were on, while Leo, Mikey and the girls were hanging onto the pipe near them.

"Yeah." Raph answered for them all, before pulling himself up. "Peachy."

Donnie pulled himself up, then Raph brought out a Sai, and pried the door open, before pushing it all the way. He then climbed through it, followed by Donnie, and then they both looked down a corridor. Leo, Mikey and the girls then walked into the corridor, and then Cath took out some bandages from Donnie's duffel bag.

"Lay against the wall." she told Elisa.

Elisa lay down against the wall, and then Cath began wrapping the bandages around the cut on her left arm.

"April, we need the 4-1-1 on our current location." Donnie explained.

_"Did you see a floor number?" _April asked.

Donnie leaned back out through the door, and saw its number right above it.

"72." he replied.

* * *

In the lair, April picked up something odd on the computer as Casey watched.

"Huh. That's weird." she muttered, noticing a glitch.

_"What?" _Donnie asked, confused.

April began working on fixing the glitch.

"There's a glitch in the schematic between the 71st and 73rd floor." she explained. "Let me run a quick diagnostic."

* * *

Meanwhile, in his own lab, Baxter Stockman was looking at his own computer, when he picked up something.

"Hmm. What's this? Someone's hacked into the system?" he questioned.

He looked at it carefully, but then decided to ignore it.

"No matter. A little extra chaos will keep the Shredder distracted." he deduced. "He'll _never_ expect what I have in store for him."

* * *

Back in the corridor, Splinter and his sons all walked down it slightly, and then Cath finished bandaging up Elisa.

"That should do it." she assured, as they both got up. "Just take it easy for a about three or four days and you'll be alright."

"Well...I'll be able too when we finally take care of the Shredder." Elisa scoffed, before they walked after the others.

"April, can you at least find us a way up?" Donnie asked, stopping slightly. "A stairwell or something?"

_"Nada."_ April answered regretfully._ "'Fraid you guys are on your own this time."_

Splinter then suddenly stopped, getting his children to stop.

"What is it, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"I sense something." Splinter told him, as he sniffed through the air. "Traps. We must proceed with caution."

He jumped and kicked his feet against the right wall, then jumped and kicked it against the left wall, and then jumped and made it to the door at the end of the corridor. His children all looked slightly confused, but then Donnie ran down the corridor. He then jumped and kicked his feet against the left wall, and then landed crouched near his father. Elisa then ran down the corridor, then jumped and kicked her feet against the left wall, then jumped and kicked them against the right wall, before she landed near Splinter and Donnie with one knee bent.

"There ain't no traps down there." Raph scoffed, disbelieving.

He then ran off down the corridor, hoping to prove he was right, but then stepped onto a switch on the floor. He turned back to it slightly as he kept running, but then turned left and saw three axe blades heading towards him - proving he was wrong. He rolled forward as one nearly sliced him, and then jumped and just barely missed the other two, as he landed on his chest.

Two large saw blades then showed in front of him, but he got up and jumped over them, and then landed crouched past another axe which swung by him. It then swung back at him, and he got up and just barely missed it, and then he kept running. He then stepped onto another switch, opening up a big hole in the floor, showing a bunch of spikes, which he then jumped over.

All his family gasped in shock - Cath being so worried she covered her mouth in shock - but fortunately, he made it across in a crouched position, and then laughed. He turned to Splinter, Donnie and Elisa, who all looked disapproving of him - Donnie and Elisa folding their arms, while Splinter put his fists on his hips.

"Raphael, your rashness will be the end of you yet!" he scowled sternly.

"Hey, I made it didn't I?" Raph pointed out.

"And what of your siblings?" Splinter asked, getting Raph to turn back.

"Even I'm _not that _stupid, you hothead!" Elisa scowled, even through she was Raph's closest sibling.

They all watched as Cath ran past the axes, rolling past the first, and then she jumped past the second and third. She then jumped over the blades, and then jumped past the fourth axe just before it could slice her. She then ran towards the spikey pit, and then when she was close, jumped over it, and landed on her knees near the others.

"Raphael, next time, listen to Sensei!" she advised sternly, getting up, unimpressed with what he'd done and forced her to do.

"See what I mean?" Splinter asked sternly. "What of your brothers back there?"

"No sweat, master." Mikey assured, as he ran past the first axe, and then past the second. "Mikey got game..."

He stopped and avoid the third.

"..Mikey got hops, Mikey be in the zone." he said, as he ran past the third, and then dodged a new one that showed up.

He turned back to them.

"Bo-ya!" he cheered, before he dodged the first blade and then ran towards the other. "In your face, puny curly blades."

He jumped over it, and then Splinter looked worried as he began moonwalking right near the blade.

"_Go, Mikey  
Go, Mikey  
__Go, go, go Mikey!_"

The fifth blade then sliced past him, and chopped the ends of his headbands off.

"Hey!" he complained.

He then ran before it could slice him again, and then he jumped over the hole with the spikes in, landing on his belly in front of the others.

"The trendy new short headbands are in this season." he said, touching his cut headband while getting up. "All the stylish ninja are wearing them."

"Yeah, right." Elisa scoffed, unamused.

Mikey then turned as Leo jumped over the spikes, holding the pieces of Mikey's headband that had been chopped off.

"_No more_ fooling around, Mikey!" he scowled, handing him the pieces. "Not today!"

He walked past to Mikey - who turned to him, and then the pieces of his headband - and then he pushed open the door. They all walked into a dark room filled with mist, which looked like a shrine of some sort. They all walked towards it as Mikey fixed his headband, and noticed five statues near it - all with a double ended trident.

Splinter and Donnie then approached one of the statues, and noticed it had a weird looking Foot symbol under it.

"Hmm. These symbols reach represent one of the five elements; Earth, fire, water, wind, and metal." Splinter said.

"Is metal even an element?" Elisa asked curiously.

"Don't know." Cath shrugged.

As they all gathered together, Leo noticed one of the statues coming to life.

"Look!" he gasped.

The statue had armour which was mixture of red and orange, and had fire burning on its hands and head, and then it jumped down onto the floor.

"Uh...guys!" Elisa gasped, as she noticed the other statues come to life as well.

The five statues then surrounded them all, one having pure white amour, one had armour made of metal, one had brown Earth like amour, and the last one's armour was blue with water dripping out from it. The Turtles all took out their weapons, and got ready to fight, as did Splinter.

"Be prepared for anything, my children." Splinter said.

One-by-one, the five mystics fired magical beams out of their staffs - first Wind, then Fire, then Water, then Earth, and then Metal - hitting all seven mutants. Wind's magic hit Leo and Cath, Water's magic hit Mikey, Metal's magic hit Splinter and Elisa, Earth's magic hit Raph, and Fire's magic hit Donnie, sending them all flying across the room - Mikey smashing into a small pillar as he did.

"Ahh! Do technicolour lighting bolts qualify as anything?" he asked.

He then gasped, as the five mystics walked closer to them.

He and his family all got up, and then charged at the five mystics.

Raph began slicing Water with his Sais, but they just passed right through him, shocking him.

"Whoa?! You can't even_ touch_ these things!" he exclaimed, before Water turned into a wave of water and backed away.

Mikey ran at Metal and kicked him in the side.

"Oww!" he yelled, before he hopped backwards, holding his bruised foot. "That's not entirely true!"

Elisa then jumped at Metal and tried to hit him with her Kamas, but he blocked them with his staff, and then twisted it slight, hitting her in the chest.

Fire brought a fireball in his hand, and then threw it at Donnie, who brought his Bo around and tried to whack it like a baseball, shattering it slightly. He then ran and dodged another two fireballs, before he bent his Bo forward, and jumped to avoid another.

Wind lifted himself up off the ground as Leo and Cath both stared at him, and then he spun around and turned into a whirlwind. He moved towards them both as they tired to run away, but he got them both and picked them up with his wind power.

"Arhhh!" they both yelled.

They both then reached the top of the whirlwind, and then fell out of it and onto the floor - Leo landing on his feet while Cath landed on her shell.

"Ohh!" she moaned, as they both looked up at Wind.

Splinter approached Earth, as he rebuilt himself and got up. Splinter then slashed him with his stick, seemingly destroying him, but he rebuilt himself again. Earth then powered up his staff, and then dug one end into the ground, creating an Earthquake crevice, but Splinter back flipped to avoid it.

Raph ran and kept slicing Water with his Sais, but then Water jumped back and lifted hiss staff up, sending huge gushes of water into the air. He then fired them at Raph, which hit and covered him up, until he was floating in a big bubble of water, unable to breath.

"Raph!" Donnie called, frantically, looking out from behind a pillar. "There must be some way to fight fire with fire!"

He ducked back as Fire fired some fireballs at him with his staff. He then jumped as the pillar came down, and then dodged some more of Fire's Fireballs.

Mikey and Elisa both sent attacks at Metal with their weapons, but he blocked them all with his staff.

Leo and Cath both stared at Wind - still in a whirlwind - when Splinter came up behind them, having heard Donnie's words.

"Or magic with magic." he said.

He dropped his walking stick and ran towards Leo and Cath, who both turned to him.

"Master Splinter, what are you doing?!" Leo exclaimed, as Splinter jumped over him, and pulled out the Sword of Tengu.

He then landed between them both and Wind while holding it up, smoke coming out of his hands.

"Sensei?" Cath gasped, seeing his hands.

"I believe that conquering our mystic fools requires a mystic weapon." Splinter realized.

"But you need the glove, Sensei!" Donnie shouted, frantically, bringing it out of his duffel bag. "Catch!"

He tossed it towards Splinter, where it landed near his foot.

"There is no time." he said. "Leonardo, Catharina, get your siblings away from the temple!"

He sent a slash at Earth and Water, which sent a wave of magic which knocked them back.

"Now!" Splinter ordered, turning to Leo and Cath.

He sent another slash as Leo and Cath ran off, and then the slash hit Water and the bubble, knocking the mystic back, and freeing Raph, causing him to gasp for breath.

The five mystics then surrounded Splinter, but he jumped over Fire and Metal and landed behind them, getting them all to turn to them. He then sent another slash at them all, causing Fire's fire to hit Metal, making him melt.

"Fire melts Metal!" he shouted.

He jumped as Water fired some water at him, then landed and faced him and Fire - who'd gotten back up.

"Water quenches Fire!"

He sent another slash, which hit Water, knocking him into Fire, extinguishing him.

"Earth swallows Water!"

He sent another slash, which hit Earth, knocking him into Water, who then vanished into a whirlpool. Earth got back up as Wind came up behind him.

"Wind scatters Earth!"

He jumped up and sent another slash, which hit both mystics, causing Wind's wind to blow Earth away in dust, making Wind angry as he landed.

"And I shall quell the wind!"

He spun around in a circle, as Wind began creating a whirlwind. The six Turtles all watched in horror, before their father moved closer to Wind, before sending a slash at him, knocking him towards the shrine, which then collapsed on top of both of them.

the Turtles all looked amongst the rubble for Splinter, all completely worried about him, until they saw one of his smoking hands come up from some rocks.

"Master Splinter!" Leo cried, as they all ran towards him.

Once there, Raph, Elisa and Mikey lifted the debris off him, and then Raph and Mikey held him up.

"Leonardo...retrieve the sword." he said weakly.

Mikey and Raph moved him away, then Elisa and Cath followed, and then Donnie handed Leo the glove.

"Master Splinter, your hands?" Mikey gasped.

"Why'd you do it, Master Splinter?" Elisa asked frantically.

"The Sword of Tengu is a potent mix of science and sorcery." Splinter explained, as Cath took some bandages out of Donnie's duffel bag. "Only a_ true_ master can wield it _without _the protective glove...but there is a price to be paid."

"Makes you wonder what's in store for us on the next 20 floors." Donnie said, as Cath walked towards Splinter.

Mikey gulped as she began wrapping his hands up with the bandages.

"We still got 20 floors to go?" he asked.

"If we even make it that far." Raph muttered, unsurely.

"There's no _if_ about it!" Leo snapped, getting everyone's attention - now wearing the glove. "We will make it to the Shredder!"

He turned around and began lifting some of the debris, looking for the Sword of Tengu.

"Have you guys forgotten, how he forced us from our home?! Burned down April's building? Nearly killed us all? 'Cause I sure haven't!" he told them determinately, before picking up the sword, and held it up. "And I'm gonna see this thing through to the bitter end!"

He put the sword away as the others all came towards him.

"I'm with ya, bro." Raph said.

"So am I." Elisa said.

"Me too." Donnie said.

"Count me in." Cath said.

"We'll see this though together." Mikey said.

"All of us." Splinter said.

"April..." Donnie said.

* * *

In the lair, April was still at the computer, looking at the schematics again.

_"..any luck finding us a stairwell outta here?" _Donnie asked.

"Best I can find is a private elevator on the west side of the building." April reported, picking it up. "But I can't tell if it reaches your floor."

* * *

Leo approached a banner with the Water Mystic's symbol on, and then sliced it open with his swords, showing the elevator.

"Found it." he said, as the door opened.

They all walked towards it.

"So where's this take us, April?" Donnie asked.

* * *

April checked the schematics to find out where the elevator went, and then it showed a green line heading right to the top.

"Straight to the top, boys." she answered.

* * *

The seven mutants all stood in the elevator.

_"Straight to the top."_ April repeated, as the door closed.

The elevator began to move upwards.

"There is no turning back now." Splinter said, knowing their battle was nearly finish. "But no matter what happens today, I have never been more proud of you all. My ninja, my children."

His children all smiled at him, and then Donnie and Elisa placed a hand on his shoulder.

Once the elevator reached the top floor, the mutant family all piled out, weapons ready, and walked towards a door with the Foot symbol on.

"Well, I guess this is it." Elisa deduced.

The others nodded, and then Leo kicked the door open, reveling Saki's throne room. The others all piled in as he looked around, but saw no one, and then moved forward. They then stopped however, when 4 of the Elite Guard showed up in a puff of smoke behind a pillar, then 2 showed up behind him, followed by 3, then 6 on 3's right, then 5 on 2's right, and then 1 on 4's right.

"Shredder's Elite Guard!" Leo gasped, remembering how they beat him up.

"You can do it, bro." Raph assured, knowing he was worried. "We're all in this together."

They all turned around slightly as they heard someone laughing, and saw Hun standing by the doorway.

"You don't know how true that is, freak!" he retorted, cracking his knuckles.

The Foot Elite all stared at the mutants - 1 twirling his twin-bladed sword around - but didn't move.

"What are they waiting for?" Raph wondered.

"Orders." Leo answered.

"Astute as usual, Leonardo." a voice remarked.

Shredder - in full battle gear - came out of the shadows behind the Elite Guard.

"I don't know how you manged to survive our last encounter, but I can assure you, you will _not_ survive this one." he assured threatingly.

"Your Elite Guard will not stop me, Oroku Saki." Splinter promised, stepping forward.

"No, Sensei." Leo snapped, stepping in front of Splinter. "This is one _I_ need to lead."

"Elite...attack!" Shredder commanded, raising his arm up, and then lowered it.

The six Elite Guards all jumped up and dived towards the seven mutants.

"Ahh!" they shouted.

They all jumped up and then began fighting one each.

Donnie sent a whack at 4 with his Bo, but he blocked it with the middle of his spear, and then whacked Donnie in the face with the end of it, sending him flying towards the floor, where he landed on his shell. 4 then dived down towards him, then he rolled over, but 4 got the sharp end of his spear stuck into his duffel bag. Donnie got back up and walked towards him, when he tossed the bag across the room with his spear.

Leo ducked as 1 tried to slice him with his twin-bladed sword, then jumped as he tried to slice him in the legs, while Elisa dodged a whack from 5's scythe.

Raph sent several attacks at 2, who blocked them with his trident, and then he rolled forward between his legs to get behind him. As he got up and turned to 2 however, 2 stabbed his right hand against a pillar with his trident, trapping him.

Cath dodged a stab from 6's Nagamaki, then blocked a whack from the wooden end with her Tonfas, before she jumped over him to avoid another stab, but then he kicked her in the shell, sending her flying across the room.

Mikey jumped backwards as 3 tried to hit him with his axe, then he ducked as 3 tried to slice his head off with it, before he kicked him in the chest, knocking him down in front of him.

"Ha! Missed." Mikey scoffed, moving back slightly.

He bumped into big lantern behind him, which then hit him on the head.

"Ow!" he cried, falling onto his butt.

He rubbed his head as Splinter came towards him, and then touched his arm, when Hun came up behind Splinter and grabbed him by his kimono.

"Ugh!" he yelped.

Hun laughed as held Splinter up. Splinter lifting his stick up to whack him, but Hun grabbed it before he could, and then threw it away.

Elisa dodged an attack from 5's scythe, then blocked another attack from it with her Kamas, getting them locked together.

"Arghhhh!" she gritted, her teeth chattering.

Leo blocked an attack from 1's twin-bladed sword with his swords, then backed away as one sent a number of slices at him.

"Ah! Whoa!" he gasped.

He backed away as 1 kept sending slices at him, under he accidently fell over Donnie's duffel bag. He then looked up, as 1 jumped and got ready to strike him, making him panic, as his previous battle against all the Elite came back to him.

**(Flashback)**

The six Elite Ninja appeared behind him in a puff of smoke, getting him to turn to them. He began attacking them all - even through he was exhausted - but they all dodged or blocked his attacks. 2 then jumped up and nearly hit him with his trident, hitting him, and then he fell off the roof, his swords falling away as he did.

"Ahhhh!" he cried.

**(Flashback ends)**

"Nooooooo!" Leo yelled, as 1 kept diving towards him.

He blocked 1's twin-bladed sword with his own, and then growled.

"You may destroy me, but I will not live, if fear!" he bellowed loudly.

He kicked 1 away with both feet, sending him flying across the room, before he jumped up.

"Me neither!" Raph snarled.

He roundhouse kicked 2 in the chest, knocking him down, freeing his hand as he did.

"And nor am I!" Elisa growled, before she hit 5 in the chest with her knee.

"Ohh!" he moaned, falling to his knees.

She then kicked him right in the face as he looked up, knocking him down.

Hun was about to punch Splinter, when Splinter slipped out of is kimono, shocking Hun.

"Huh?" he gasped.

Splinter jumped up and kicked him with his right foot, then kicked him with his left as he spun around, and hit him with his tail, and then punched him with his left fist, knocking him down.

"In the words of the ancient master..." Splinter began, as his kimono fell onto him, and then he tied it up. "..it ain't over till it's over."

As the Turtles and Elite Guard kept facing each other, the floor beneath them all began to shake.

"Huh?" Mikey muttered.

"What the..?!" Cath exclaimed, as the floor began to open up between them all.

"Ahhh!" Mikey yelled.

"Aghhh!" Leo yelped.

"Arghhh!" Elisa cried.

"Ahh!" Cath yelled.

"Whoaaa!" Donnie yelped.

A ginat metal cyborg armour thing came out of the hole right in front of Shredder, with four arms - a tri missile one, a Gatling one, a flamethrower one, and a normal one - as the Elite Guard and Hun stood on its left side, and Splinter and the Turtles on its right.

"What is this?!" Shredder demanded.

He looked closely at the face in the head amour, and saw it was Baxter Stockman, who looked down at him.

"Baxter Stockman?!" Shredder exclaimed.

"In the flesh, so to speak." Stockman answered.

"You will pay for your false report of the Turtles demise!" Shredder warned, pointing at him. "However, you can redeem yourself. Destroy the Turtles!"

The Turtles and Splinter looked up at Stockman, who didn't make a move and sneered.

"You blind, ignorant, self-important fool! I didn't make this suit to help you, Shredder. I made it to _destroy_ you! For every punishment you inflicted upon me, I intend to make you suffer tenfold." he sneered, pointing at Shredder. "You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect!"

"Stockman, I'll have your head for this!" Shredder vowed angrily.

"No, Shredder, I'll have _yours_." Stockman retorted, before turning to the Turtles and Splinter. "And you meddlesome cretures! You have interfered with my plans for the _last_ time!"

"You believe this guy's rap?" Mikey asked, before waving his finger near his face. "Whack job city."

"You'll _all_ pay, all of you!" Stockman swore, before turning back to Shredder. "Not _one_ of you will leave this room alive! You will all be crush by the genius of Baxter Stockman!"

"Dangerous whack job city." Donnie corrected, as Stockman laughed menaclingly.

"More like psycho whack job city." Cath corrected.


	23. Return to New York Part 3

A door opens itself up in front of Splinter, April, Casey and the Turtles.

_Cath: When we decided to return to New York..._

The Battle Shell races through the city towards Shredder's skyscraper.

_..and finish off the Shredder..._

The Battle Shell rams through the boom gate.

The Turtles and Splinter all stare at three mutated clones of Shredder with their weapons out.

_..we know it wouldn't be easy._

Leo blocked Tiny Shredder's gauntlet with his swords, while Raph tried to pull his Sais up from the floor, as they were stuck. Donnie jumped over Four-armed Shredder as he tried to stab him with two of his gauntlets, while Mikey and Cath both watched.

Clawed Shredder then charged at Raph, Leo and Splinter.

The Turtles and Splinter duck into an elevator, as Four-armed Shredder and Tiny Shredder stand on the other side. The Turtles and Splinter then hold onto the counterweight cable on top of the lift.

"Hang on!" Leo shouted, before he sliced the cable open.

"Whoaaaaa!" they all yelped, as they were all shot upwards, while the elevator went downwards.

It then crashed at the bottom of the skyscraper with the two clones on it.

The seven of them then entered a dark room filled with mist, and a weird looking shrine, which had five statues on it. The statues then came to live - each with a different element power - and surrounded the seven mutants.

_It was going to take everything we had..._

Fire brought a fireball in his hand, and then threw it away, before sending a lot more at Donnie, who jumped to dodge them.

_..and then some._

Mikey and Elisa both send attacks at Metal with their weapons, but he blocked them all with his staff, while Raph floated nearby in a bubble of water. Leo and Cath both stare at Wind, who was currently like a whirlwind, as Splinter came up behind them. Splinter spins around with the Sword of Tengu, hitting wind and causing it to blow Earth away.

All seven mutants pile out of a door with their weapons.

_But what we didn't know..._

All six members of the Elite Guard stare at the mutants in the throne room.

_..what none of us could've expected..._

Shredder comes up behind the Elite Guard as Hun stands in the doorway behind the mutants. The floor begins to crack open as the Elite and the Turtles all fight each other.

_..was that whacko Baxter Stockman..._

Stockman - inside a giant suit of armour with four arms - climbs out of the hole, with the mutants on his right, the Elite Guard on his left, and Shredder in front of him.

_Stockman: In the flesh._

_Cath: ..turning himself into some sort of ultra-cyborg._

Stockman turns to the mutants.

_Nevertheless, we've come here prepared to fight to finish, and that's exactly, what we're gonna do._

* * *

In the throne room of the Shredder's skyscraper, Splinter, the Turtles, Shredder, Hun, the Elite Guard, some Foot Ninja - including a couple of Foot Techs - were all standing in front of Stockman, who laughed menacingly.

"Do you know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan? I used you Shredder..." Stockman explained.

Shredder's eyes widened.

"..to transform me into this ultra-cyborg you see before you." Stockman praised. "A truly superior work of genius. But all good things must come to and end. It's time to bid you adieu."

He aimed his tri missile arm at everyone.

"Incoming!" Raph shouted, as he and his family jumped out of the way.

Stockman fired three rockets out of his arm, one of which hit a support beam - causing two invisible Foot Techs to become visible and fall off it, hitting the floor out, knocked out cold.

* * *

In the lair, April touched her headset frantically, while fiddling with the volume.

"Don, you guys okay?!" she asked, before turning to Casey - who listened in. "I'm picking up multiple explosions."

* * *

Back in the skyscraper, Raph, Elisa and Leo all lied near one side of the hole, Cath and Mikey helped Splinter up near a pillar, while Donnie stood on the other side of the hole with two Foot.

_"Guys! Guys, do you copy?!" _April cried.

"Can't talk right now, April." Donnie apologised.

He jumped up as another rocket shot right at him, hitting the two Foot and killing them, while Donnie flipped through the air, and landed in front of a pillar.

"Kind of busy staying alive!" he called into the headset, as the pillar began to collapse. "Call you later!"

He jumped away before the pillar could fall on him.

Stockman approached the Elite Guard, who all stood by a banner with the Foot Symbol on.

"Out of my way!" he snapped, before firing three more missiles.

The missiles then hit the floor right in front of the Elite Guard, creating a massive hole which they all fell into.

"Hmm?" Stockman muttered, looking down it.

He looked up satisfied, when Shredder jumped up behind him. He nearly landed on Stockman's back, but Stockman turned around and whacked him right into the banner, ripping it in half - the bottom half falling onto him.

"Now where did Hun get to?" Stockman wondered, smirking.

He spotted him next to a torch and then walked towards him.

"There you are." he sniggered, once he was near.

Hun picked up the torch and rammed it at Stockman's faceplate, but the armour around him protected him, and then he bent the torch with his metal hand, before grabbing Hun with it.

"I've been so looking forward to this." he admitted. "It's payback time!"

"Nooooo!" Hun cried, as Stockman lifted him up.

He then slammed Hun into a pillar, giving him extreme pain.

"Ohhh!" Hun moaned.

"Oh, that felt good." Stockman grinned, before he pulled Hun away from the pillar. "Now, I'm going to take you apart piece by piece. A lovely irony, wouldn't you say?"

"Ahhh!" Hun groaned, as he struggled to move.

Stockman laughed, but then gasped as he saw Shredder diving towards him. Shredder growled as he sliced Stockman's faceplate with his gauntlet, causing him to drop Hun, before he landed in front of him. He got up and turned back to Stockman, before the slice marks on his faceplate vanished.

"What?!" Shredder exclaimed, angry and shocked.

"It's a self-healing polyacrylic." Stockman explained. "Just one of 39 patterned items I developed using your resources."

Shredder growled and lowered his eyes.

"You made it all possible, Shredder!" Stockman laughed. "And didn't suspect a thing, you pompous, overblown ignoramus! But the time has come for you to be reeducated in my brilliance!"

He stretched out his metal hand and grabbed Shredder by the chest. He then moved his hand around and slammed Shredder into a pillar, then slammed him against a window, and then threw him to the floor in front of the Turtles and Splinter, before he laughed.

"It took everything we had to beat the Shredder last time." Raph recalled, as they'd been watching the whole thing in shock.

"And robonut just took him out in 4.5 seconds." Donnie said.

"Both the Shredder and Hun." Cath gulped.

"Um...can we go home now?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Not now, Mikey!" Elisa scowled, turning to him.

"And now the freaks!" Stockman sneered, staring at the family. "It's most fortuitous that you're here, really. You're on my list of parties responsible for recent misfortunes in my life."

"What's the charges then?" Elisa asked, sternly.

"The charges are: ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes, and hampering my destiny as the world's foremost criminal and scientific prodigy!" Stockman yelled angrily.

He shot fire at them all with his flamethrower arm.

"Whoa!" Mikey yelped, as they all dodged out of the way.

He, Donnie and Cath all landed near Shredder's table - which was now crushed flat.

"Watch out!" Cath cried, as Stockman aimed his Gatling gun at them.

He fired a barrage of bullets at the three of them, but they all jumped backwards over the desk to avoid them. He then turned to Splinter, and fired three missiles out of his tri arm as Splinter jumped away. Splinter landed on his hands, then flipped towards towards a window, before a pillar collapsed right in front of him.

"Ughh!" he groaned.

Stockman approached Splinter and laughed, before Splinter jumped onto the back of his head, and began whacking his faceplate with his stick. Stockman then knocked him over with his normal arm, knocking him onto his back on the floor between his legs.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie cried, as Stockman picked Splinter up.

"Sensei!" Cath cried, reaching out.

"Noooo!" Leo shouted, as he, Raph and Elisa all jumped up.

Raph and Elisa both kicked Stockman in the faceplate, while Leo slashed his swords at Stockman's chest, forcing him to let Splinter go. Leo send more slices at Stockman's legs as Raph and Elisa lifted their father up and carried him away, before Leo jumped up and kicked Stockman in the chest. Leo sent another slice at his chest, before he punched him in the face with his normal hand, knocking him down, while Raph and Elisa put Splinter down near Cath.

"I've got him." she said, as Mikey and Donnie began whacking Stockman from either side with their weapons.

Stockman whacked them both away - Donnie with his flamethrower arm and Mikey with his normal one - before he stared at Leo.

"Is that all you've got?" he smirked.

He fired missiles out of his tri arm, just as Leo got back up, and then jumped out of the way.

"Master Splinter, are you okay?" Cath asked, helping her father up.

"I'm fine, Catharina." Splinter assured, coughing slightly. "We must help the others."

"Right." Cath understood.

Donnie, Mikey and Elisa then all threw a grappling hook at Stockman's legs, which then wrapped around them.

"Rope?!" he questioned, surprisingly and smirking. "You try to stop _me_ with rope?!" He laughed at the thought. "How positively primitive."

Raph dived at him. "I got your primitive right here!" he snapped, kicking Stockman in the faceplate as he dived past him.

"Whoa..." Stockman gulped, as he wobbled.

He then fell back into the hole he'd climbed out of, as Shredder and the Turtles all gathered around it.

"That's one minor annoyance disposed off!" Shredder spat, before string at the Turtles. "Now, to finish you fools!"

The Turtles all stared at him, before they all got ready to fight, when Stockman came flying out of the hole on a jetpack, which was on the back of the amour.

"You insufferable nitwits! Dr. Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed!" Stockman growled. "Kiss your shells goodbye, freaks!"

He fired his flamethrower at the six Turtles.

"Whoa!" Mikey and Elisa yelped, as they all jumped out of the way.

Leo put one of his swords away, and then dived towards Stockman. Stockman looked up and fired his Gatling gun at him, but missed as Leo dived towards him, and then sliced it off, landing behind Stockman as it hit the ground.

"My robotic arm!" Stockman cried, looking at it while turning his body to Leo. "Nooooo!"

He glared angrily at Leo while firing missiles out of his tri arm at him, which hit the floor right in front of him.

"Ahhh!" Leo groaned, as he was knocked off his feet by the impact of the explosion, and then skidded towards a window on his shell.

"Leo!" Cath cried, before running towards him, hoping he was alright.

Stockman breathed. "It's nothing. Just a...momentary nuisance. My backup systems..." he said, before Shredder charged at him, and then sliced his right leg off. "Ohh!"

He limped backwards on his left leg, as Cath helped Leo up.

"What happened?" he asked, slightly dizzy.

"You were knocked unconscious by the impact of one of Stockman's missiles." Cath answered.

"Right." Leo sighed.

They both turned to Stockman, and saw their four siblings all charging at him.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted, jumping up.

The four of them then kicked Stockman right in the chest, causing him to stumble towards a window, which he then fell out of.

"This is just a minor setback!" he yelled, his voice echoing, as all six Turtles looked down at him.

Once he hit the ground outside, all six of them turned away.

"I'm gonna miss that guy. Not!" Mikey joked.

"I've gotta admit, nice one, bro." Elisa giggled.

They all brought out their weapons and stared at Shredder.

"Alright, Shredder, let's finish this!" Leo shouted.

"I intend to!" Shredder growled, ready to fight.

Before anyone could make a move however, a bang came on one of the windows.

"Huh?" everyone muttered.

The window burst open, creating an impact which knocked them all away, and then Stockman - on his jetpack - stayed hovered above in the air near the window.

"My internal jetpack array!" he laughed, as everyone turned to him. "I spared no expense, and why should I? After all, you were footing the bill Shredder!"

Shredder scowled at him angrily.

Stockman fired missiles out of his tri arm at everyone.

"Ahh!" Donnie, Cath and Elisa moaned, as the impact knocked them all away.

Mikey flipped around until he his a pillar upside down. "Man!" he moaned, touching the back of his head. "Can someone please shut down that giant flying toaster oven!"

Stockman fired more missiles out of his tri arm, Donnie whacking two away with his Bo - causing them to hit the ceiling - while dodging the third.

"Maybe we can pull his plug!" Donnie hoped, turning to Leo. "Leo, his exo-suit's power supply. Those radium power cells on his back!"

"On it." Leo understood.

He charged Stockman.

"You peons stand no chance..." Stockman scoffed, firing missiles at Leo, who dodged as he kept charging. "..against my vastly superior intellect. I, Dr. Baxter Stockman shall..."

Leo jumped up and sliced the power cells on Stockman's amour with his swords, then put one away before he landed on the floor crouched. He put the other away, as Stockman fell to the floor.

"Finally, shut him down and shut him up." Mikey sighed in relief, getting sick of him.

Stockman however, then pulled himself up, although sparks were now coming out of his armour, which some of it now cracked.

"You were saying, shellhead!" Elisa scowled, glaring at her youngest brother.

"Oops." Mikey gulped.

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Leo wondered, taking one of his swords out.

Shredder came out of a puff of smoke near him. "I have asked myself that question many times." he admitted.

"That ploy might've worked against a lesser mechanoid, but as always, I'm one step ahead in my design work." Stockman sneered. "In addition to the central power modules, each component of my cyborg armour has its own internal backup power source. Ha!"

Cath put her Tonfas away and walked towards the Gatling gun Leo had sliced off. "So, you're saying that _this_ arm should still be fully functional?" she assumed, crouching down and aiming it at Stockman. "Am I right?"

Stockman turned to her. "Oh, no!" he gasped, answering her.

He turned around and hopped away, giving Cath the answer she wanted.

"Fire in the hole!" she shouted.

Raph, Elisa, Donnie and Mikey all jumped away, as Cath fired a missile out of the middle of the Gatling gun, which hit Stockman as he limped towards the window.

The missile then hit stockman, and sent him flying out of the building.

"Nooooooooooo!" he yelled, as he went flying towards the sky.

His suit of amour then blew up, seemingly destroying him.

Shredder walked towards some fire that had been made during the battle.

"Now, where were we?" he questioned, as Elisa and Raph creeped up behind him. "Oh, yes."

He turned around and kicked Elisa in the chest, and then kicked Raph in the side, knocking them both away. Donnie and Cath then both charged at him, but he jumped up and split kicked them, knocking them both down. Once he landed, he jumped up and dived towards Mikey, who turned to him.

"Ah!" he gasped.

Shredder growled as he got closer to him, who put his hands over his head.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried, rushing over to his youngest child, before jumping up. "Nooooo!"

He pushed Mikey away with his foot before Shredder could strike, causing him to miss, before he landed near a window. He and Shredder then stared at each other, before Shredder charged, then jumped and swirled around, before roundhouse kicking Splinter in the chest, sending him right into the window, and then out through it.

"Master Splinter?!" Mikey cried, feeling responsible.

"Sensei!" Cath cried, falling to her knees.

"Noooo!" Donnie and Elisa cried, reaching out.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Splinter yelled, as he fell thirty stories towards the ground.

Leo threw a grappling hook at a pipe in a hole in the wall - which had been caused by Stockman's missiles - which wrapped around it, and then he jumped out of the hole in the window. He dived towards his father like a bungy jumper as his father kept yelling, before he grabbed his father's leg. He then swung across to the building opposite them, then kicked his feet against it, before flipping them both back up towards the skyscraper. Leo let go of the grappling hook once he landed, they caught his father before putting him down near a wall.

Elisa and Mikey then both charged at Shredder and kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying out of another window, and into a courtyard. He got back to his feet, then Donnie jumped out of the window, followed by Elisa, Mikey, Cath, and then Raph, and then all five of them stared at him.

Leo crouched down near his father and picked up his walking stick. "You're going to be okay, Master Splinter." he promised. "We'll get you help. I'll get the others. Cath'll fix you up."

"No." Splinter said, shaking his head weakly. "Leonardo, worry not. This is no longer about me."

"Master Splinter, I..." Leo said frantically, worry on his face.

"You must...return to the battle." Splinter explained weakly. "Protect your siblings, defeat the Shredder. I will be there with you...in spirt. Now, go. Leave me."

"No, Master Splinter!" Leo argued, worriedly.

"I know...you will lead your siblings well." Splinter said. "My son...my son."

Leo sighed before putting Splinter's walking stick in his father's hand. "It's going to be alright." he promised, getting up. "We'll be back for you, I promise. Just hang on."

Splinter closed his eyes, too exhausted and hurt to keep awake.

Leo wiped some tears in his eyes, before he growled angrily and ran off, determined to finish off Shredder for good.

Raph charged at Shredder, then jumped to pounce on him, but he dodged and kicked Raph in the shell, sending him flying away.

"You're going down!" Elisa snapped, before charging at him.

Once she got close to Shredder however, he kicked her right in the chest, sending her right towards a support pillar. Cath then jumped and then dived down to hit him with her Tonfas, but he lifted his leg up and kicked her in the chest, knocking her right onto her sister. Donnie and Mikey then both jumped at him at the same time, but he jumped up and split kicked them both, knocking them both down.

Leo put the metal glove on, and then pulled out the Sword of Tengu, causing him to shine brightly by its light.

Shredder was about to slice Donnie with his gauntlet, when the sword's light caught his attention. "Huh?" he muttered.

"Get away from my siblings, Shredder!" Leo yelled angrily.

"The Sword of Tengu?!" Shredder said quietly, shocked and surprised.

Leo growled as his lowered the sword down, firing a beam which hit Shredder, sending him flying away. He crashed into a bridge over a small pound, but then he climbed out as Leo held the sword up again.

"This can not be happening?!" Shredder exclaimed, as he climbed out. "I cannot loose!"

He walked towards a small fountain, and then pressed a button hidden inside it.

A hidden area on the skyscraper opened up, and then a bunch of Foot Ninja riding high-tech flyers flew up towards the roof.

* * *

In the lair, April picked up a bunch of dots on the computer screen, which showed the outside of the skyscraper.

"Guys, do you hear me?!" she asked, hoping the explosions had stopped.

Casey turned to her and the screen, now with a drink in his hand.

"I've got a dozen or so unidentified flying objects heading your way." April explained.

* * *

On the skyscraper, the Turtles all looked up at the high-tech flyers.

"We see them, April." Donnie explained. "Problem is, they see us too!"

The Foot on the flyers began firing shockers at the Turtles, who all ran away - except Leo as he was out of range.

"Scatter!" Elisa shouted.

They all ran in different directions to separate the flyers.

* * *

As the battle went on, the two guardians who arrived too late to stop Shredder from burning down April's building, landed on the ground. Once they saw what was going on, the one Leo and Elisa had personally met raised his arm up, and brought up a hologram of the council.

"My lords, it's the Turtles. They're alive." he explained. "They had engaged the Shredder in the heart of his lair and, they've brought the Sword of Tengu with them."

**(Unknown building)**

The three members sat in the chairs and looked up at a holographic image of the two men.

"The Sword of Tengu?" the chubby one inquired, curiously.

"This could..." the skinny one began.

"..prove disastrous." the woman finished, both looking uneasy.

_"With respect..." _

**(Near the skyscraper)**

"..the Sword of Tengu could be their salvation." the guardian reasoned.

**(Unknown building)**

"Or our distraction." the chubby one argued, uneasily.

"Ready your men, guardian." the skinny one ordered.

"See that the Turtles are victorious." the woman commanded.

**(Near the skyscraper)**

"As you command." the guardian obeyed, before turning the hologram off.

* * *

On top of the skyscraper, a Foot on a high-tech flyer fired a missile out of it at Leo as he ran, which hit and exploded right near him.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, as the impact sent him flying.

He dropped the Sword of Tengu, which then landed between some rocks near the pound, followed by the glove, and then Leo moaned - as he landed near them.

Raph ran towards the edge of the skyscraper, when another Foot on a high-tech flyer flew by him. He then jumped up and kicked the Foot right off the flyer.

"Come to papa!" he grinned.

As Leo pulled himself up, he looked up and saw Raph fly past him on the flyer.

Raph then chased after another Foot on a flyer over the city, before firing the shocker on his at it, destroying it.

"Yee-ha!" he cheered happily. "I'm starting to get the hang of this."

The Foot on the now destroyed flyer, opened a parachute up and floated down to the ground. As Raph kept flying, another Foot on a flyer came up behind him and fired its shocker at his. He soared over the city to dodge the blasts, until the Foot fired a missile out of his, which caused Raph to jump off of his before it blew up. He then dived down towards another Foot and kicked him off his flyer before taking over, and then the Foot landed on top of a rooftop out cold.

Shredder approached the Sword of Tengu, when Leo jumped out of nowhere and landed between them, his swords out.

"Ah, Leonardo. It is unfortunate you did not join me when I offered you the chance." he said. "You could have served me well!"

"I'd rather fall in battle with honor than served you!" Leo snapped.

"So be it! Elite Ninja to me!" Shredder yelled.

He stepped aside as a puff of smoke appeared behind him, and then his Elite Guard all showed up.

"Finish this!" he commanded.

Leo growled as he stared at the six of them, as they all jumped up. They all landed around him, and then all but 3 tried to hit him with their weapons, but blocked them all with his swords and pushed them back. He then ducked as 3 tried to slice him with his axe, then dodged as 6 tried to stab him with his Nagamaki, but he blocked an attack from 4's spear and 1's twin-bladed sword at the same time.

Raph kept flying through the air as three Foot on high-tech flyers fired their shockers at his while chasing after him. One of the blasts then hit the back of his, making him grit his teeth as he kept trying to dodge them.

Stockman's Gatling gun then fired a missile out of its middle, which hit and destroyed one of the Foot's flyers. The Foot on it dived down towards the ground, before he grabbed a pole on a building, swung around on it, and then stood on it. Raph turned to the remaining two, as a third showed up, before another missile was fired from the Gatling gun, destroying one, and knocking the other two slightly. Raph looked around to see who was firing, until he saw the gun as his two brainy siblings near it.

"Yo, guys!" he called, holding his thumb up.

"Don't thank us!" Donnie called, as he and Cath waved.

"Thank Stockman, bro!" Cath grinned.

Leo blocked a slice from 1's twin-bladed sword with his own, then blocked another attack from 4's spear behind him, before he kicked one away. 4 then hit him in the shell with the back of his spear, sending him flying on his chest. He quickly got back up and then blocked an attack from 5's scythe with his swords, before five kicked him in the chest, knocking him onto his shell. 2 then dug his trident in over Leo's left hand, trapping it, then 3 tried to hit him with his battle axe, but he lifted his right hand up and blocked it with his sword.

Leo gasped slightly, before he turned to his father, who was still asleep. He gritted his teeth, determined to stop Shredder fast so Cath could look at him, and then kicked the two Elite Guards in the face as he back flipped onto his feet. The six Elite Guard then all surrounded him, as he got ready to fight again.

Shredder was about to pick up the Sword of Tengu.

"Geronimo!" a voice shouted.

He looked up as Raph jumped off his flyer - causing another to crash into it and the Foot on it to fly away to the ground - and then dive down towards Leo.

"Huh?" Shredder gasped.

He jumped away, just as the wrecked flyers crashed onto the Sword of Tengu, when Raph landed near Leo.

"Hey, save some for me, Leo?" he asked, twirling his Sais, as Leo ducked to avoid 3's axe, and then blocked an attack from it.

5 tried to hit Raph with his scythe, when Elisa came over and blocked it with her Kamas - having been knocked out cold by the impact of one of the flyer's rockets.

"Hey, don't forgot me!" she snapped.

"I can finish this, guys." Leo snapped.

"We know." Raph said, blocked 4's spear with his Sais.

He blocked another attack from it, while Elisa dodged an attack from 5's scythe.

"But where's the fun there, bro!" she smirked, before blocking a strike from it with her Kamas.

Raph blocked another strike from 4's spear, when Donnie came over and kicked him away, and then Cath jumped and kicked 5 away from Elisa.

"We're family!" Donnie said sternly.

"We finish this together." Cath added.

Mikey showed up with one Nunchuck. "Besides, the cable's out at the lair, anyway." he said.

He blocked an attack from 3's axe, then twisted his Nunchuck around it, before kicking 3 in the chest.

Leo ducked as 2 tried to hit him with his trident, before he sliced both ends off, making 2 panic, before Leo kicked him in the chest, knocking him away.

Cath dodged as 5 tried to hit her with his scythe, before she spun around and whacked him in the chest with one of her Tonfas, before she kicked him away onto 2.

Elisa blocked 6's Nagamaki with her Kamas, then gritted her teeth as they got locked together, before she kicked him in the chest, knocking him away onto 5.

Raph blocked 1's twin-bladed sword, and then pulled it down. Donnie blocked 4's spear with his Bo, before kicking him away, and then Raph kicked 1 away, causing them both to crash into each other back-to-back, before falling onto 6.

Leo jumped as 3 tried to hit him with his axe, before he hit 3 in the head with his sword, knocking him onto the others, before the six Turtles gathered around them.

Near the wreckage of the two flyers, Shredder was digging for the Sword of Tengu, despite the wreckage being surrounded by fire.

"The sword!" he shouted. "I must have it!"

The Turtles then showed up near him.

"It's over, Shredder!" Leo announced.

Shredder turned to them all and laughed.

"What's the joke?" Elisa asked, sternly.

"You _are_ fools!" Shredder spat. "This is my fortress, my stronghold. Did you believe you could defeat me here?"

He turned a sphere on a dragon statue, retracting a large piece of the roof. A elevator platform then rose up from the hole as Shredder walked towards the edge of it, showing a bunch of Foot Ninja.

"Ahh! Give me a break!" Mikey moaned.

The six tired Turtles all stared at the Foot, who looked like they hadn't broken a sweat, as it was a new batch.

"Well, nobody said it was gonna be easy." Raph said.

"We all knew that when we started." Cath sighed, a bit tried.

They all got ready to fight, when the guardian with blue hair landed in front of them.

"Easy, no." he said "But perhaps we can offer you a little assistance?"

"We?" Raph asked, looking confused, as did his siblings.

Many more guardians landed on either side of the blue haired one, then they all got up and pulled out their swords, before lighting them up.

"Hurry." the blue haired one said. "We must keep the Shredder from the Sword of Tengu."

"I'll take care of Shredder!" Leo assured, before he ran towards Shredder - who was now digging through the rubble of the wrecked flyers again.

"Guardians, go!" the blue haired one shouted, jumping up.

He backed flipped through the air, before he landed right in the middle of the Foot Ninjas. His fellow guardians then followed him, before he sliced one with his sword, and then hit another in the chest with his elbow as he came at him. Another guardian then punched one in the face, then hit another in the face with his elbow as he came up behind him.

Leo stared at Shredder as he kept digging through the rubble for the Sword of Tengu.

"The sword!" he shouted, lifting debris up and throwing it away. "The sword!"

Raph, Elisa, Donnie, Cath and Mikey all came up behind their older brother, determined to help him.

Shredder lifted another piece, showing the Sword of Tengu, which he then picked up and pulled out, sending its energy into him.

"Ahh! The power. I had almost forgotten. The Sword of Tengu, the sword with which I laid villages to waste, brought castles to ground, vanquished armies." he said happily, swinging it around. "The sword I used to conquer Japan, and give power to the Total Golla Clan! It is mine once one!"

He fired a beam out of it which hit all the Turtles, sending them flying all over. Leo landed by the broken window Mikey and Elisa had kicked Shredder through, Raph landed by the door to the throne room, Elisa landed near the pound, Mikey landed near a pillar, Donnie landed near the wrecked bridge, and Cath landed near the fire. She lifted her head up, but then spotted the protective glove, which she then picked up while gritting her teeth.

The blue haired guardian sliced a Foot in the chest with his sword, before turning around, and saw Shredder walking up the steps towards Raph. Raph groaned as he looked up, and then Shredder pointed the Sword of Tengu at his face.

"Nooooo!" Leo yelled, dashing towards them, and then lifted the Sword of Tengu away with his own, sending a blast clear across the city.

Shredder began pressing the Sword of Tengu down on Leo, who struggled to keep it away with his own swords. Raph picked up his Sais and got up, and pushed Shredder's hands away from his brother, allowing Leo to back flip away. Shredder pulled his arms away, as Donnie, Mikey, Elisa and Cath all ran towards Leo and Raph, then he sent a slice at them all, but missed as they all ducked and lied on their bellies.

"Get in close!" Leo ordered. "It's the only way!"

They all rolled away as Shredder sent a blast at them from the Sword of Tengu, and then they all charged at him. Elisa and Raph both jumped as he sent another slice at them, while Mikey, Cath and Donnie all rolled away, and then Leo jumped up and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back slightly. Shredder sent another blast out of the sword at them, but missed as they all jumped out of the way.

Elisa then landed near him and pinned the sword down with her Kamas, allowing Raph to lock it in one of his Sais, and then threw it up into the air. Donnie then held his Bo near Shredder's legs, and then Mikey and Cath both jumped and kicked him in the chest, sending him into the debris of the wrecked flyers.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

Leo looked up at the Sword of Tengu, before he dug his swords into the ground, and boosted himself up.

"Leo, catch!" Cath called, tossing him the glove.

Leo caught the glove, then put it on, and then grabbed the Sword of Tengu with it. Shredder looked up as Leo dived down at him, and then jumped as Leo nearly stabbed him with the sword. Leo glared at Shredder as he ran towards his own swords and picked them up while turning to Leo, and then they both faced each other near the door, before lowering their eyes in anger.

Leo cracked his knuckles on the Sword of Tengu, then Shredder lifted his fingers slightly on Leo's swords, but they both jumped towards each other. Once they got close, they sliced their swords at each other, before they landed on the ground - Shredder standing, Leo crouched. Leo turned back to Shredder, as his head fell off, and then it bounced away until it reached the debris of the flyers. Shredder's body dropped Leo's swords, then fell to its knees, and then onto its chest, seemingly dead.

Leo got up and put the Sword of Tengu away while walking towards Shredder's body. He then picked up his swords as his five siblings all gathered around him, all staring at Shredder's body.

The Foot Ninja all moaned in pain as they lay on the ground, having been beaten by the guardians.

"They've done it." the blue haired one said, shocked and awing, as they turned their swords off and put them away. "They've defeated the Shredder. Incredible."

They all bowed at the Turtles, before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

In the lair, April had just learned from Donnie about their victory.

"They did it! Yes, they did it!" she cheered, getting up and hugging Casey, surprising him.

"Wahoo!" he cheered, hugging her back.

* * *

Back on the roof of the skyscraper, Donnie and Cath were looking at the wiring on Stockman's Gatling gun, as the others all walked towards them.

"Just one thing left to do." Leo said, holding the Sword of Tengu.

"Make sure the Foot can never use this building for anything ever again." Raph finished in agreement.

"But how do we that, guys?" Elisa inquired, confused.

Donnie pulled some wires out of the Gatling gun.

"Stockman's radium power cells..." he began, before he ran towards a power generator under a Japanese shrine. "..coupled with the power of the Sword of Tengu, should fry most of the tech in this building."

He hook the wires into the generator, before giving Cath a thumbs up.

"Let her rip, Leo." she said.

Leo powered up the Sword of Tengu, before he placed it into the Gatling gun, creating a bright light which made all six Turtles back away. The power from the sword went through the wires towards the generator, which sent lighting sparks up into the sky, and then all the way down the skyscraper.

The control room they'd had their first battle for the night lit up like a Christmas tree as the screens powered down. The armoury room then had sparks in it, which fired all the weapons and equipment in it. The equipment inside the Genetics Lab then lit up brightly, before the Sword of Tengu shattered in dozens of pieces, causing the lighting to stop, and then the symbol on the building stopped glowing.

The six Turtles all looked at the Gatling gun, as the fire of the rooftop began to spread.

"Let's get Master Splinter and go home." Leo said.

"I'm all for that." Elisa sighed in relief.

"Cath, you better check on him through." Leo suggested. "He's hurt pretty bad."

"Right." Cath nodded.

They all ran to where Leo had left Splinter, but only saw their father's walking stick.

"Hey, wait a minute?" Leo questioned, crouching down near it. "I don't understand. I left him right here! He was in no shape to move."

"Then how can he be gone?" Mikey asked, confused.

"I hope he's not..." Elisa said worriedly, unable to finish.

Donnie ran towards the edge of the building as he heard sirens, and then looked down it to see a bunch of Police cars and Fire Trucks. "Guys, we can't stay here." he said, before turning to the others. "We have to go."

The others all looked at him, before Leo spotted a helicopter nearby.

"Donnie, the helicopter." he said, pointing at it.

Donnie ran towards the helicopter and began to hot-wire it, while Leo picked up Splinter's walking stick while Mikey, Raph and the girls looked at him, all having a concerned look on their faces.

After Donnie hot-wired the helicopter, they all piled in, and then Donnie flew it away from the skyscraper.

"We did it, Leo." Raph said, as they all turned to it. "We defeated Shredder."

"But the price was too high." Leo sighed, turning away while thinking the worst could've happened to Splinter.

"You don't think Master Splinter is...?" Mikey asked frantically.

"I don't know, Mikey." Leo answered honestly, shaking his head. "I truly don't know."

"Let's hope he's not." Cath said sadly, hoping the worst hadn't happened to their father.

Donnie flew the helicopter away into the night sky.

* * *

Back on the skyscraper, as the fire kept burning, Shredder's body lifted itself off the ground, and walked towards its head. It then held its head up, before putting it near its chest, and walked through the fire while carrying it, indicating that the Turtles battle with him was not over yet.


	24. Lone Raph and Cub

**A/N: Neither Cath or Elisa have an important role in this one. **

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I just didn't feel like writing as I haven't had many reviews since I did the Monster Hunter.**

* * *

Late at night in the city, Raph was standing alone in an alleyway, surrounded by members of the mob dressed in black, while a young boy was crouched behind him, as he held his Sais out.

_Raph: Man is this gonna be a long night. Two major problems: the first, is these guys, your basic..._

The mobsters all walked closer to Raph, all holding chains, bats or pipes, as he twirled his Sais around.

_..criminal-type thugs, which normally wouldn't be a problem at all._

"Hand him over, now?" a mobster demanded, being slightly different from the others, as he wore crimson red instead of black.

_Except for the second problem..._

"Come and get me, creepo!" the boy dared, as Raph turned to him, before he shook his head.

_Some old guy once said, 'Anybody who hates kids and dogs can't be all bad.'_

He blocked a whack from one with a pipe with his Sais, then kicked it and another with a chain away. He then blocked a strike from one with a bat with them, then kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. Three more then charged at him as he put his Sais away, then he pulled ones arm down, then grabbed and twisted it while twirling him around, then threw him into the other two, knocking them all out.

"Ah!" the leader gasped.

He took out a flashbang grenade out of his coat, then pressed a button on it, before throwing it at the boy, who was now against a wall.

"Ahh!" the boy gasped.

"Arh!" Raph growled, turning to him.

The boy shielded his eyes by turning away, as Raph dived in front of him.

_Like I said, it's gonna be a long night._

The flashbang exploded right in front of Raph, which then creating a smokescreen.

* * *

Down in the lair, Donnie and Cath were working in Donnie's lab, while April, Leo, Mikey and Elisa were all looking at papers and maps on a table, as Raph was whacking a practice post. It had been about four days since the battle on top of the Shredder's skyscraper, where Master Splinter had disappeared, leaving everyone depressed.

Raph hit it with his elbow, then kicked it, then hit the top bit, spinning it around, but then hit it again, stopping it. He then hit it again, spinning it around in the opposite direction, then kicked the bottom half, spinning it around. He then spun the top half around in the other direction, then jumped up, then hit the top half, then spun the bottom half in the other direction, then stopped both halves.

He caught his breath as he rested against it, wiping sweat off his forehead, before he turned to those at the table. He then growled angrily, and then whacked the post, spinning it around again, getting everyone's attention.

"You okay, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, you seem more angry than usual." Elisa noticed.

Raph walked towards them all.

"How can you sit around talking when _he's _out there somewhere?!" he demanded. "Maybe hurt, bad!"

"Like I said, we have to organize the search." Leo told him. "Look at everything we know."

"But we don't know _anything_!" Raph snapped.

"Well, we know that when we were fighting the Shredder, Master Splinter took a major hit, for me." Mikey recalled, remembering how his father had saved him, before Shredder kicked him out of the damaged window.

Donnie and Cath approached the others.

"And when we looked for him after the fight, he just wasn't there." Donnie said.

"It was like he just _vanished _without a trace." Cath added sadly.

April turned back to the table. "I've been scanning the police ban for anything like a...giant rat sighting." she explained, sighing. "Nothing."

"So we should be out there, looking for him!" Raph snapped.

He turned and walked away, before Elisa and Leo ran after him.

"We have been, Raph, but Master Splinter could be anywhere." Leo pointed out.

Raph stopped and turned to them.

"How do _we_ search the _entire_ city of New York?" Elisa inquired.

"One block at a time, sis." Raph answered, walking towards his Sais - which were stuck in a haystack lying against a pillar.

He then took them out.

"Raph, not a good time for the hothead thing." Mikey said.

Donnie and Cath - now both back in the lab - turned to Raph.

"The Battle Shell's a couple hours being street ready after the beating it took." Donnie explained. "We could cover more ground."

"And it's faster than on foot." Cath added, folding her arms.

"It's okay. Go blow off some stream, Raph." Leo said. "Maybe you'll find something out there."

Raph cracked his knuckles. "Count on it." he said.

He then walked away, as everyone watched him.

"You want me to go with him or not?" Elisa asked, turning to Leo.

"No." Leo said, shaking his head. "I think not even you can help him this time."

"Okay." Elisa understood.

* * *

Later, Raph ran along a bunch of rooftops as the moon shined over the city. He jumped onto a water tower, then onto another rooftop, and then ran along it.

"Sit around, talking all night!" he huffed.

He jumped down onto another building, then he stopped to catch his breath. He then looked down at the street as a van turned around a corner and rode along it, and then he jumped down and landed on it. He looked to his right as it rode along, before something caught his eye in an alleyway.

"Ah. Master Splinter?!" he gasped.

The van pulled over as it reached a set of traffic lights, which turned red. A bus then came around the corner and rode down in the opposite direction, as Raph jumped off the van and onto the bus. The bus rode down the road, then Raph jumped off it when it got to the alley, then landed at the entrance.

"Ah!" he gasped, staring at what he thought was his father.

He ran towards it as fast as he could, then reached out and grabbed it, but then it fell apart, as it was just a pile of junk that looked like Splinter in the shadows.

"Ah! Master Splinter, where are you?!" Raph shouted loudly, his voice echoing.

* * *

Later, he jumped onto another rooftop, when a noise got his attention.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He ran along the rooftop, then jumped onto the edge of another, before he saw a bunch of flashlights down below in a alley.

"Hello? What do we have here?" he wondered.

Down in the alley, a bunch of men in black suits were holding a flashlight each, moving around like they were looking for something or someone. One of the men knocked over some boxes, then kicked a small one away in anger. Another then pushed a crate away, then looked behind a big box, but saw nothing.

"Hurry it up and find him!" one ordered, wearing crimson instead of black, was bald, had sunglasses on and had a red beard on his chin. "The boss needs this tied up tonight if he's gonna make his bid for the top. And when the boss moves up, we all move up."

Raph ran along the rooftop his on, then jumped down onto another, and then jumped down into the alley. He then ran towards some bins and hid behind them, as a man picked up an old coat out of a dumpster and dropped it on the ground. He then slammed the lid shut and followed after some more, when a young boy - younger than Angel - lifted the bin up slightly.

"Ah!" Raph gasped.

The men in the suits kept searching around.

"Need I remind youse what'll happen if we fails to recapture our quarry." the leader said. "Find him!"

"He ain't here." one argued.

"Then try the next alley." the leader suggested, as they began to walk off.

The boy lifted the bin lid up higher.

"No, kid!" Raph hissed. "Stay down!"

The boy peeked out from behind the wall, as a old lamp behind him fell off the bin and smashed.

"Ah!" he gasped.

He ducked back down, making the bin lid slam on top of him, as the goons came running back towards the bin.

"Come out, come out, wherever youse are?" the leader called, pointing his flashlight at the bin.

The boy lifted the bin lid up slightly, peeking out, and while the goons didn't see him, Raph did.

"No, kid! No!" he hissed. "Stay down!"

"Time to stop playing hide and seek, kid!" the leader sneered.

Raph brought out his Sais, then jumped onto the bin lid.

"How's about it's your turn to hide!" he sneered, jumping onto the ground in front of it, right in the flashlight.

The boy lifted the lid up a little more.

"Whoa." he said, amazed.

"I'll give you to 3." Raph said, twirling his Sais around. "1..."

"Whoa! Wrong time of the year for Halloween, freak!" the leader scoffed.

Raph stopped twirling his Sais. "..2..." he counted.

"Okay, boys, time to peal this guy out of his monster suit." the leader sneered, as most of the goons approached Raph.

"3!" Raph finished.

He jumped up as the boy lifted the lid up again.

"Whoa." the boy awed.

Raph dived and kicked one of the goons in the chest, then he jumped back as another tried to whack him with a chain. He then jumped up as the goon tried to hit him again, then he landed on his shoulders, and then kicked himself off the goon, knocking him down. He then near a third, as he tried to punch him, but then he axe kicked the goon in the face, knocking him down.

The leader watched in complete shock as Raph jumped and kicked another right in the face, not believing his eyes.

Raph then sliced another's pipe in half, followed by another's chain, then kicked the first against the dumpster bin, knocking him out as he hit it hard. He then kicked another hard, sending him flying towards the ground, and then knocked a third onto his chest out cold.

He then landed near the dumpster, spun his Sais around, and then crossed them over.

"Next." he smirked.

The leader and the last two goons gasped in shock, frozen with fear, their eyes wide, and their mouths open.

"Don't be shy, boys. There's plenty for everybody." Raph smirked assuringly.

"What are you?" the leader demanded frantically.

"I am Green Vengeance!" Raph answered grinningly, twirling his Sais, feeling like Batman.

"Green Vengeance?" the leader questioned, confused. "What?!"

"Alright, never mind. Don't like green, huh? How 'bout, black and blue?" Raph asked, twirling his Sais.

"Ge-get him!" the leader commanded, fear in his voice.

The boy lifted the bin lid up again, as the last two goons approached Raph.

Raph then ducked as one tried to whack him with a pipe, then he kicked the goon in the chest and then the face, knocking it away. He then flipped himself up while turning to the other, then he pulled a door of a building open, which the goon then hit, before pulling the door back.

"Argh." the goon groaned, as he collapsed rom dizziness.

Raph then jumped away, flipping around in the air as he did, and then landed on the ground, as three more came out of the building. He stared at the three of them, as they glared at him, one armed with a pipe, another armed with a chain - which he spun around above his head - and the third held his fists up. Raph then looked up, and saw a neon sign above them all, and then he threw his Sais at it.

The Sais then hit the hinges, which were holding the sign up, and then it began to fall. The three goons all looked up and gasped, and then ran away, the two with the weapons dropping them as they did. They all then jumped as the sign hit the ground, and then they landed on their chests.

Raph rubbed his hands together, and then he walked towards one of his Sais, as the goons moaned.

"Oh, no!" one gasped, as they looked up and all panicked. "Let's book!"

They all got up and ran away scared, as Raph picked his Sai up.

"Come on!" he dared with his hand. "We're just getting started."

The goons kept running away scared.

"Let's get outta here!" one cried.

The leader stepped into the shadows of a building, then took a phone out of his pocket, and then dialed a number.

"Uh, boss, we got us a problem." he explained.

* * *

Inside a building, the Boss was sitting in a chair behind a desk in the shadows, in a dimly lit office - like in a mobster flim.

"Just tell me you got the kid." he said.

_"Well..."_ the man replied, mumbling about how Raph had whooped the boys.

"What?! How many of them were there?!" the Boss demanded, snarling.

_"Um, well...just one."_ the man explained, his voice mumbled.

"One?!" the Boss exclaimed, not believing his ears.

He hit his desk with his fist, then got out of his seat, and walked towards the window - which was blinded slightly.

"Hey, you listen, Weasel, and listen good. You get an army if you have to, but bring my that kid! There's a gang war coming now that the Shredder's out of the picture." he explained, before he turned around, with an angry look on his face. "And nothing's gonna stand in my way. Nothing!"

* * *

Back in the alley, after Raph had put his Sais away, he walked towards the dumpster the boy was in.

"Kid, it's okay, I won't bite." he said. "I'm one of the good guys. Honest."

The boy lifted the bin lid up, and then glared at Raph.

"Come on. Let's get you outta there." Raph said. "Don't be scared."

The boy climbed out of the bin, and then glared at Raph as he folded his arms.

"What's your name?" Raph asked. "Well?"

The boy punched him in the face.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing it. "Cute. Real cute. Now just clam down."

The boy punched him again.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his beak. "Man, I hate kids." He lowered his arms. "Okay, so we're past the scared part."

The boy punched him in the face again.

"Ah!" he groaned.

The boy sent another punch at him, but this time, he blocked it with his fist.

"So far, we're kid: 3, Raph: 0, but that's gonna even up real quick if you don't keep your hands to yourself." Raph said.

"What's your name, turtle?" the boy asked rudely.

"Raphael." Raph answered, touching the boys shoulders. "So, kid, what'd you do to kick off those goons?"

The boy pushed Raph away. "Don't call me 'kid'! I'm Tyler, and I can handle this myself, turtle." he said rudely.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm the middle of something right now anyway." Raph said, turning around and folding his arms. "I'm just gonna get you to someplace safe, and then I'm outta here."

Tyler however ran off, which Raph then noticed as he turned around.

"Oh, great. Just great." he moaned sarcastically.

Tyler ran down the alley, but as he briefly turned around, bumped into Raph's chest.

"Oah!" he moaned, falling onto his butt.

He looked up, and saw Raph leaned against the wall, while twirling one of his Sai's.

"You can't sneak away from a ninja, kid." Raph smirked, putting his Sai away.

"Leave me alone!" Tyler gritted angrily.

"And you can't go messing with those Mob Goons on your own." Raph argued. "You're just a kid. You're gonna get hurt."

"I told you 'don't call me, kid'!" Tyler snapped. "And you're not the boss of me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Raph snarled, as he bent down.

"Yeah!" Tyler snarled.

"Oh, yeah?!" Raph growled.

* * *

A little later, Raph carried Tyler under his arm down the alleyways, until he saw the Police Station on the other end.

"There's the Police Station. For obvious reasons, I can't go in there." Raph said, putting Tyler down in front of him, and then he crouched down. "Tell 'em where you live, and they'll get you home."

"But-!" Tyler argued, protesting.

"Get going." Raph cut in. "And no funny stuff, I'm right here watching."

He turned Tyler around, who then frowned, but reluctantly walked onto the road. He stopped after a few steps and checked to see if any cars were coming, then walked across the street as Raph stood up. Once Tyler made it across, he walked up the steps towards the door, but then turned around to Raph, who motioned him to go in with his hand, and then Tyler reluctantly went into the station.

"Ah, kids." Raph sighed happily, as he turned around and walked back down the alley.

Tyler however, then opened the door again, ran out of the station, and then along the road. He then ran into another alley, and kept running down it, until Raph came up behind him and grabbed his shirt.

"Hey!" Tyler complained, as Raph lifted him up.

"Tell me what's going on with you, or I'm gonna keep taking you back all night?" Raph demanded, as he turned around and walked back down the alley. "And I'm gonna get more honked off every time!"

"Alright." Tyler sighed, giving in. "Ah! Right, okay."

Raph put him down, then bent down to his level.

"It started today after school." Tyler began.

**(Flashback)**

Tyler was sitting in his living room in his house, playing with a toy bus, while watching the TV, which showed the movie 'Lone Wolf and Cub'.

_"I got my homework done, so my sitter let me watch my favourite movie of all time."_

The front door opened up, and then a woman wearing glasses came in.

_"Then my mom came home. She was really happy."_

She closed the door and walked towards Tyler, who got up.

_"She's a reporter and she got a tape recording..."_

Tyler ran to his mom as she lifted him up, and then they hugged each other.

_"..of a bad guy that was gonna put him in jail, and she was gonna be famous."_

Later, Tyler was asleep in his room, when a noise of a glass breaking woke him up, making him sit up in his bed.

_"But I guess the bad guys found out about the tape..."_

The living room was kicked open, then a few of the mobsters - including Weasel - came into the house.

_"..and they wanted it real bad."_

Tyler's mom ran up the stairs to Tyler's room and opened the door.

_"But mom knew they'd get rid of her if she gave it to them, so she didn't."_

A mobster grabbed her arms and held her tightly, a mean look on his face.

Later, the mobsters drove Tyler and his mom towards a warehouse in a car - both of them, Weasel and a mobster sitting in the back.

_"She told me I had to be brave."_

Tyler turns to his mom, who then hands her the tape.

_"She gave me the tape and told me to run."_

"Mom, I'll be back for you. I promise." Tyler promised, as the car stopped.

The mobster grabbed Tyler's mom, and dragged her out of the car, as she groaned, while Weasel grabbed Tyler and did the same on the other end.

"Come on, you little-" he said, before Tyler kicked him in the knee. "Ahh!"

Tyler ran off as fast as he could.

"Hey! After him!" Weasel ordered. "Somebody grab that little brat!"

**(Flashback ends)**

"And that's pretty much when you showed up." Tyler finished.

Raph got up. "You're not making this up? They really got your mom?" he asked, walking around Tyler.

"Yeah. And I'm going back and gonna kick all their butts!" Tyler swore angrily, kicking his foot up.

"Bad idea." Raph said sternly, holding his finger up. "Look, kid..."

Tyler frowned at him.

"Uh, Tyler." Raph corrected. "Look, if your story is true, I promise I'll get your mom out, but first I gotta get you to a safe place."

"No way!" Tyler snapped. "You're not dumping me!"

"Uh!" Raph sighed. "What does it take to get through to ya? It's way too dangerous. You wanna get..."

Tyler began to cry, as he was deeply worried about his mom, making Raph realize how similar they were, as he was worried about Splinter.

"Oh!" he sighed, face-palming himself. "Look, Tyler, I...I know how you feel. My dad's missing. I was out there trying to find him, when I found you."

"Really?" Tyler asked, sadly.

"Really." Raph answered.

"Awe. This is truly touching!" a familiar voice laughed.

Raph and Tyler turned, and saw Weasel and a bunch of the goons at the end of the alley.

"Is the poor little freak missing his daddy?" Weasel squeaked.

Raph growled as he turned around, and saw more of the goons on the other end of the alley, trapping him and Tyler. He brought his Sais out, getting ready to fight, as the goons walked closer to him, carrying either a bat. pipe, chain or club, and then he twirled his Sais around, as Tyler hid behind him.

"Hand him over, now!" Weasel demanded.

"Come and get me, creepo!" Tyler dared.

He got up from behind Raph.

"I'll kick their butts! Hyah" he shouted, doing some punch moves, before Raph put the handle of one of his Sais under his shirt. "Agh!"

Raph put Tyler down behind him, then Tyler ran away as Raph gave him a stern look.

Raph then blocked a whack from one with a pipe with his Sais, then kicked it and another with a chain away. He then blocked a strike from one with a bat with them, then kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. Three more then charged at him as he put his Sais away, then he pulled ones arm down, then grabbed and twisted it while twirling him around, then threw him into the other two, knocking them all out.

"Ah!" Weasel gasped.

He took out a flashbang grenade out of his coat, then pressed a button on it, before throwing it at Tyler, who was now against a wall.

"Ahh!" Tyler gasped.

"Arh!" Raph growled, turning to him.

Tyler covered his eyes with his arms, as Raph dived in front of him, and then the flashbang exploded in front of him, creating a smokescreen. Once it cleared, Raph coughed loudly, then Tyler lowered his arms to look at him, as they both stood up, then Raph rubbed his eyes.

"Kid, we got a problem; I can't see a thing." he said, as the flashbang had blinded him.

Tyler gasped in shock, as Weasel - who now had a knife out - and the goons came closer to them both.

"Kid, where are you?" Raph asked. "I'm dizzy and I can't see! I'm blind!"

"I'm behind you." Tyler told him.

Raph turned around. "I gotta get you outta here." he said, picking Tyler up, and then brought one of his Sai's out.

"If you run straight, there's a skinny guy dead ahead." Tyler whispered.

Raph twirled his Sai around as he charged at the mobsters.

"Whoa!" Tyler yelped.

The mobsters all moved out of the way, as Raph ran towards the wall.

"Oh, watch out!" Tyler yelled, pointing left. "Turn that way!"

"Which way that way?" Raph asked confused, having just told him he was blind.

He then yelped as he bumped into a wall, making him rub his head.

"That was the wall." Tyler explained.

"I needed to know that one second earlier." Raph told him.

"There coming for us!" Tyler gasped, as he turned slightly. "Get going! Left!"

Raph turned left and ran off.

"The other left." Tyler corrected.

Raph turned left and ran down the alley, as Weasel and the goons kept chasing them both. Tyler looked around as Raph kept running, until he saw a fire escape on a nearby building.

"Put your left hand up!" he said.

"Why?" Raph asked, putting his Sai away.

"Just do it!" Tyler snapped.

Raph held his left hand up, until it touched the fire escape ladder.

"Got it." he said, putting Tyler down.

"Climb." Tyler instructed.

"Hang on, kid." Raph said, putting his right hand on the ladder.

Tyler climbed onto Raph's shell, and then Raph began climbing the ladder. Once the mobsters got there, one-by-one, they began to climb after them, dropping their weapons as they did.

"Ah! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Weasel sniggered, as he watched, thinking he finally had Tyler.

Tyler and Raph then made it to the top part of the fire escape.

"Tyler, where's this thing bolted to the wall?" Raph asked.

"Here." Tyler answered, touching the side rail.

Raph moved his hand along it, then Tyler moved it along until he found the bolt which had it against the wall. He then pulled out one of his Sai's, and then put it against the bolt, while he and Tyler grabbed the ladder leading to the rooftop.

"Okay, you go up first." Raph said.

Tyler began climbing the ladder, as Raph pried the bolt off with his Sai like it was a crowbar.

"Ah!" the mobsters gasped, fear on their faces.

Raph pried the bolt out of the wall, put his Sai away, kicked the fire escape, then climbed up the ladder.

"Whoa! Oh!" the goons moaned, as the entire fire escape fell off the building, with them on it.

They all landed hard, but none were killed, but some were shaken and badly hurt.

"Ah! Losers! Find another way up!" Weasel ordered. "They're getting away."

Raph grabbed Tyler and ran along the rooftops.

"Okay, keep going straight." Tyler instructed, as they made it to the shadows. "There's a step coming up."

* * *

About an hour later, two goons were standing outside the warehouse Tyler's mom was being held in, as Tyler led Raph along a rooftop near it.

"Hey, Tyler, where you taking us, kid?" Raph asked.

"Just a little further." Tyler assured.

Raph sat down at the edge of the building, as Tyler looked down from it, and saw the warehouse.

"This is it." he said. "This is the place where they've got my mom."

"Okay." Raph said. "Tell me everything you see in there."

Tyler saw two goons pacing around near one of the walls.

"Um, I see a couple of goons whose butts I'm gonna kick." he said.

He began to run off, when Raph grabbed him.

"Whoa there, quickdraw." he said. "You better take a breath and think before you act. You can't just go storming off like a hothead!"

He then looked embarrassed, remembering what his siblings keep calling him and occasionally Elisa.

"Hey, listen to me, hothead." he said, slapping the side of his face.

"What?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Nah. Just something my siblings were trying to tell me." Raph sighed.

Tyler looked over the rooftop again, and saw his mom tied to a chair through a window.

"Hey, Raph, look." he said.

"I _can't_ look!" Raph reminded him.

"There she is! It's mom." Tyler said. "I've gotta get down there."

He turned around and ran off.

"Ty, wait up here!" Raph called. "I'll..."

"I'm _not_ waiting here!" Tyler argued as he stopped, and turned to Raph. "I can't. I promised her. I promised I'd come back for her. I promised."

Raph knew he was serious by the tone of his voice.

"Okay, alright, but we do this together." Raph said, giving in. "But we do this together. You're gonna have to be my eyes, and no steering me into walls this time, right?"

"Yeah, right." Tyler understood.

"We gotta get out signal straight first." Raph explained. "Here's what we do."

* * *

A little later, one of the goons walked past a bunch crates inside the warehouse. Raph - with Tyler holding onto his shoulders - pushed a window open, then climbed into the warehouse, then jumped down and landed on all fours.

Tyler looked at him as he sniffed through the air, smelling two goons ahead of them, before Tyler climbed off his shell.

"Good thing these guys wear a lot of aftershave." Raph admitted, as they both crept towards a box.

They both hid behind it, then Raph jumped out from behind it and stared at the goons.

"My advice: give up now." he said, getting the goons attention. "Save yourselves a world of hurt."

The goons laughed as they backed away, and then more of them showed up - including Weasel.

"Hey, I should thank you for making things so easy." he admitted. "We just had to wait till you brought the kid right to us. We got him boss!"

Tyler turned to Raph, as the Boss came out of the shadows.

"So this is the costume freak who caused me so much trouble." he said, taking his jacket off. "Do you know what I do to people who cause me trouble? I make 'em pay, personally."

He punched his fist.

"Talk to me, kid. Where is he?" Raph asked Tyler.

Boss smirked. "You're blind as a bat." he said with a sick grin.

He punched Raph in the face, knocking him onto his shell near Tyler, and then his men all cheered for him. Tyler helped him up, then he and Boss began circling each other.

"Now, kid, now!" Raph called.

Boss came at Raph again.

"2 o'clock!" Tyler called.

Raph ducked under a punch from Boss - just barely - and then jumped and roundhouse kicked him in the chest, knocking him back as he landed on the ground. Boss grunted, and then began to circle Raph again, as Raph stood still.

"5 o'clock!" Tyler shouted.

Raph roundhouse kicked Boss in the chest, knocking him back.

"Duck and roll!" Tyler shouted.

Raph ducked and rolled forward as Boss tried to punch him, and then he kicked him in the back, knocking him to his knees.

"Somebody shut that kid up!" Boss demanded, as sweat poured from his face.

"3 o'clock!" Tyler called, before Weasel came up behind him, and gagged him with his hand.

"Nice little game, but now we're playing blind man's bluff!" Weasel sniggered.

"Kid! Kid!" Raph called desperately.

Boss punched him right in the face, knocking him onto his shell.

"Ahh!" Raph groaned, as the goons laughed.

"Ahh!" Tyler groaned, muffled.

"All that karate stuff don't mean nothing, if you can't see!" Boss grinned sniggering.

"You got this, B!" a goon called, as Raph got to his knees.

"Kid, what's happening?" Raph called.

Boss then side kicked him in the chest as he got up, knocking him against some of the goons. The goons all laughed, and then the one closet to Raph pushed him towards Boss, who then punched him in the chest, making him fall to his knees.

"No!" Tyler cried, muffled.

"This is so easy." Boss smirked, rolling his sleeves up.

Raph groaned as he looked up, before Boss punched him in the face, knocking him onto his shell.

Tyler frowned, having enough, and then he bit Weasel's hand, making him let go.

"Ahhhh!" Weasel cried, touching his hand.

Tyler ran off, but then stopped by a few crates that were plied together, as Boss approached Raph - who was now back up.

"1 o'clock!" he called.

Raph jumped and kicked Boss in the chest, knocking him back.

"7 o'clock!" Tyler called.

Raph punched Boss in the chest, then spun around and kicked him in the same spot.

"3 o'clock!" Tyler called.

Raph roundhouse kicked Boss in the chest, knocking him back.

"Oh!" Boss moaned.

"1 o'clock!" Tyler called.

Raph ran a few steps forward, then spun around and kicked Boss in the chest.

"1, 1, 1!" Tyler called, as Raph kicked Boss three times.

"Ohh!" Boss groaned, before he fell down onto his back.

He then moaned as he lay unconscious, and then his boys gasped, all not believing their eyes.

Weasel then shook his head and snapped out of his shock.

"Don't just stand there, get 'em!" he bellowed loudly.

The goons all yelled as they ran towards Raph, as did Tyler, who then grabbed his arm and lead him away, making the goons bump into each other.

Tyler led Raph to a bunch of crates and boxes that were plied up.

"Push these over." he said.

Raph grabbed one of the boxes at the bottom, then pulled on it, making it and the pile fall, as the goons charged at him, blocking their path.

A few minutes later, Tyler led Raph to a barred door, which had his mother on the other side.

"I think they got my mom in here, but there's a big lock on the door we have to break." Tyler explained, making Raph touch it. "Then, we can..."

"Tyler, one sec." Raph interrupted, touching Tyler's shoulder, before crouching down. "It might _not_ be the best thing for your mom to see a big green turtle right now. You promised_ you'd_ come back for her. Now go ahead and get her, pal."

"But, what about you?" Tyler asked.

"I'll follow ya out, but remember, head straight for the Police Station." Raph told him.

"Got it." Tyler understood.

"Hey, we did good for a couple of hotheads." Raph admitted, touching Tyler's shoulders. "Almost as good as me and my sister Elisa."

"Really?" Tyler asked, as Raph got up.

"Really. Guess that's why I'm closer to her than the rest of my family." Raph said.

"How many of you are there, anyway?" Tyler asked.

"Six, four boys, two girls." Raph answered. "I'm second eldest and Elisa's third."

Meanwhile, the goons were all trying to move the boxes and crates, which were pretty heavy.

"Come on! Come on!" one said.

"Hurry it up, you stupid dupes!" Weasel demanded, as he just watched.

Raph took one of his Sais out, and then used it to pick the lock of the door, which then opened.

"Mom!" Tyler called, running towards her, as Raph hid behind the door in the shadows.

"Tyler?" his mom questioned, shocked and happy.

Tyler hugged her once he reached her.

"But how did you-?" his mom asked.

"Later, mom." Tyler promised, as he began to untie her.

The goons kept moving the boxes and crates and Weasel watched.

Once untied, Tyler led his mom back through the door.

"Come on, let's go!" he said.

Once they were both out, Raph closed the door and stepped out of the shadows. He then rubbed his eyes, then held his hand out, before his vison suddenly went back to normal, telling him he was no longer blind. He lowered his arm, as the goons finally pushed the boxes and crates out of the way, creating a gap to climb through, and then he smirked, before walking off.

Weasel watched as the men all walked over the crates and boxes, when he felt someone touch him from behind, making him turn around, to see it was Raph.

"Well, if it ain't Mr. Blind Green and Ugly?" he smirked mockingly.

"You got some nerve talking about 'ugly', pal, wearing a tie like that." Raph smirked, pointing at Weasel's tie.

Weasel gasped slightly, and then looked worried, now knowing he was no longer blind.

"Wha?! You can see?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"I can see." Raph grinned, before grabbing Weasel by the collar. "Though, looking at you, I'm already kinda missing the blind thing."

He then threw Weasel into the crates as he screamed, making them all topple over.

"Aghh!" the goons moaned, as they fell over with them.

Raph laughed with a snigger.

* * *

Later, Tyler led his mom towards the entrance to the Police Station. He then let go of her hand, then picked the tape up out of his pocket, and handed it to her. They both smiled at each other, then Tyler turned, and saw Raph standing up on the opposite rooftop.

Raph then held his thumb up, then Tyler turned to his mom as she looked up, but saw nothing. Tyler turned back to the roof, before turning to his mom, and then pushed her into the Police Station. He took one last look at the rooftop, and then followed his mom inside the station.

Raph looked down from the roof and smiled, then he turned around and ran along the roof. He jumped and grabbed hold of a pole, which he then swung around, before he let go and landed on another rooftop. He then ran along it, then jumped off it when he reached the end, continuing his search for his father.


	25. The Search for Splinter Part 1

High above the city, Leo walks along a tightrope towards a building, under a full moon.

_Leo: The roar of the crowds, the smell of the greasepaint, the death defying thrill of the high-wire. _

Down below, a bunch of cars and vans were moving along the street.

_Trust me, this is no circus and if you think it's tough for a Turtle to walk a tightrope, try six. _

Donnie, Cath, Elisa and Raph and Mikey - in that order - follow behind Leo on the tightrope.

_If we fall, we're pavement paint, but if we make it, we just may finally find our missing Master Splinter. _

Mikey stops as it he nearly slips, then flips himself around so he's upside down - his hands now touching the rope.

_We also might learn the answer to a secret that's plagued us our entire lives—how and why we became Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

* * *

Down in the lair, April and the Turtles - minus Raph - were all sitting or standing around a small table, which had a map of New York city - the boy Turtles with their weapons out.

"Okay, we've searched Shredder's building, and every other place the Foot have been encountered." April explained, drawing a red circle on the map with a pen. "We've scoured every sewer tunnel, back street and dark alley in the city. With only one area left."

Mikey spun his Nunchucks around, as Donnie sighed and picked up his Bo.

"The worst part is, we don't even know if Master Splinter is still..." he sighed, as he got up from the couch and put his Bo away.

"I know." Cath said sadly. "For all we know, the way Leo described him that night, he might be-"

"I...I don't even want to think about that." Mikey interrupted.

"Until we learn otherwise, he's alive, and awaiting our rescue." Leo said, as he put his Katanas away.

"Let's just hope he is and not badly hurt." Elisa hoped, gulping.

Raph punched his punching bag in anger, blowing off stream, Leo and Elisa both decided he needed it this time, as they've had no luck for weeks. He then took his Sais out in anger, spun them around, and then sliced the bag open, before turning to April and his siblings.

"I'm done coming home empty handed!" he growled, twirling a Sai, as sand came out of the punching bag. "We find Splinter, tonight!"

* * *

Later, Mikey rode the Sewer Slider along a sewer tunnel, doing a sharp turn to the left. He then turned to the right, before pulling it to a stop. He then picked up a flashlight, lit it up, and looked around, but only found a large hole in the wall ahead of him.

"AH!" he sighed, disappointed.

He looked down sadly, a headset Shell-Cell on his head.

* * *

Raph meanwhile, drove his Shell Cycle along a street in the city, then drove it down some steps, then along another street, but found no sign of his father.

* * *

Elisa - wearing her Trench coat disguise - walked through Central Park, then checked behind a few bushes, but found nothing. She then looked around, walked towards the lake, then looked under it, but found nothing there either.

"Ah, shell!" she cursed, angrily, starting to get like Raph.

* * *

Donnie rode his hand gilder over the city, then over one of the harbour bridges. He then looked down at the Queens part of the city on the other side of the bridge through a pair of his heat vision goggles in night vison mode, but only saw a few cars move along the roads.

* * *

Cath ducked down into the shadows, then hid behind a dumpster near a warehouse at the docks. She then jumped onto the roof of the warehouse, and looked around the docks with a pair of the heat vision goggles, but only saw a few dock workers.

* * *

April rode the Battle Shell through the junkyard, but because she wasn't used to driving it yet, she kept banging into piles of junk. She looked up at the scanner above the driver's seat, but didn't see any sign of Splinter.

* * *

Leo jumped from a rooftop, onto an abandoned warehouse, which was boarded up. He then came out of a boarded door with a flashlight, having searched it quickly, then he ran along the street, then jumped onto a dumpster bin, and brought out his Shell Cell.

"Please tell me someone found something." he said, the light making him visible.

**(The sewers)**

"Nada from the sewers." Mikey reported, still staring at the hole.

**(The roofs)**

"Nothing on the roofs, either." Donnie sadly reported, still gilding above the city.

**(The docks)**

"Nor the docks, bro." Cath reported.

**(The park)**

"Same with the park." Elisa reported, now standing on the bridge. "All I can see are a bunch of people lying against the trees."

**(Junkyard)**

"Or the junkyard." April explained, looking at the scanner, which showed a bunch of normal rats on some junk. "Lots of rats, but none of them are ours."

* * *

Raph drove his Shell Cycle near some old homes for the homeless.

"Man, where is he?!" he roared angrily.

_"Keep it cool, Raph."_ Leo urged._ "We'll find him."_

Raph drove his bike near a high train track.

_"Yeah, he has to be somewhere, bro."_ Elisa said smoothly, trying to clam Raph down.

Raph pulled his bike over and frowned, then looked around. He then saw a punk with long blonde hair and purple sunglasses approach a blue car, and pulled the door open.

"Hey!" the driver complained, before the punk threw him out.

He then got into the car, and drove it away.

"Help! That's my car!" the driver cried loudly.

"Buddy, you picked the wrong night!" Raph snarled.

He revved his bike up, and then raced past the driver and after the car.

The punk rested his right hand against the driver's seat window, but then saw Raph coming up behind him in the rear-view mirror, making him gasp and speed the car up. Raph chased after the car along the train track, then the punk growled in frustration, before he skidded the car around down near the supports to the train track. He then rammed the car against some old crates lying around, sending them flying up, as Raph kept chasing him.

Raph sniggered, as he ran his bike along a old board, using it like a ramp, and then landed back on the road.

"Ah!" the punk gasped, turning back to Raph, as he kept driving the car.

He then sped it past a gas station, and knocked over a gas pump as the car skidded away. Oil and gas went up into the air, and then the gas station blew up, creating a huge fire. Raph growled as he raced towards the fire, then he lifted the front of his bike up, as he raced through the fire, before putting the front wheel back on the road, as the roof as the gas station fell over.

The punk drove the car along a street past a lamppost, then Raph chased after him. A shadowy figure then landed on the top of the lamppost, twirled around on it, and then landed on the street in the light, reveling himself to be Leo.

"Oh, great." he moaned sarcastically, clearly not happy with Raph.

The punk kept driving the car along the road, and then he knocked over some bins, sending them flying towards Raph, who skidded to dodge them.

"It would have to be garbage day!" Raph growled.

The punk then sped past the warehouse Leo had been in, and then Raph raced towards it and smashed open the boarded up door. He then raced his bike up the stairs towards the top floor.

The punk turned around, and saw that Raph was gone, and then laughed as he turned back, thinking he'd lost Raph.,

Raph then burst through one of the boarded up upper windows, and then dived his bike towards the car. He then skidded his bike along the hood, then lifted it up, making it fly off the car, and then he brought his Sais out and slammed them into the hood, making the engine smoke.

The car skidded along the street, going from left to right, into it crashed into some bins and trash bags. Raph lifted his Sais up, creating more smoke from the engine, then jumped off the hood, as the punk coughed, before Raph pulled him out of the car window.

"Feel like taking what don't belong to you, punk?" he asked angrily, holding him up, getting ready to punch him. "Huh?"

"Let him go, Raph." Leo said, who'd just showed up with Donnie, Cath, Elisa and Mikey.

Raph turned to his siblings, then frowned as he put the punk down.

"Beat it." he snarled, as the punk fell over.

The punk then got up and ran away scared, then Raph took his helmet off.

"Raphael, this doesn't help anything." Leo told him sternly.

"Helps more than you think!" Raph snapped, throwing his helmet down, smashing the visor.

"Maybe for your anger, bro, but not in finding Master Splinter!" Elisa argued, walking towards him.

She then touched his arm, but then he pulled it away.

"Gotta admit, the dude knows how to blow off steam." Mikey admitted.

"Yeah. But, if we're gonna find Master Splinter, we have to keep a lid on it." Leo said sternly.

"Well, prowling around ain't cutting it anymore, Leo." Raph said, turning to his siblings. "We need something to go on."

"Raph's got a point there." Cath admitted. "I mean, we've searched everywhere we could think of and found nothing. If we had a lead or something, we might have more luck."

"What about the Guardians." Donnie suggested.

"Huh?" Elisa muttered, as they all turned to him.

"If you think about it, right after Splinter disappeared, they disappeared." Donnie recalled.

"Yeah." Mikey said slowly. "Hey, they could've taken him easy."

"Somehow we need to hook up with one of those guys." Raph realized.

"Raph, looks like we might have something to go on." Leo said.

"But one question through: How do we lure one of those guys out?" Cath asked.

"Leave that to me, sis." Elisa smirked. "I think I know a way. They won't suspect it."

The Battle Shell then came up behind them, smoke coming out of the mufflers, and the engines stuttering. It then parked in front of them, and April stuck her head out of the driver's seat door as it lifted up.

"Sorry. After your patch job on this rig, even my Grandma's tractor handles better." she explained.

The Turtles approached her and the Battle Shell - Raph and Elisa pushing Raph's Shell Cycle as they did - when they all heard sirens nearby.

"Oh, come on guys." April said. "Cops are coming the neighbourhood."

"Maybe one of us should drive?" Cath suggested, as she and Donnie looked at April.

"Nah. I think I'm getting the hang of it." April assured.

Donnie and Cath then both walked to the back of the Battle Shell, and then climbed in after the others. Once everyone was onboard, April sped the Battle Shell away, making Donnie gasp as he sat beside her, and then he held onto the door window.

* * *

The next night, the blue haired Guardian stood on top of a building under the moonlight. He turned around from the street he was looking at, when he saw something that made him gasp in shock - the symbol on the Shredder's skyscraper glowing brightly. He raised his arm up, and brought up the hologram project of his masters.

_"Guardian, what is so urgent?" _the woman asked.

"The symbol upon the Shredder's building has be reactivated." the Guardian explained.

**(Unknown building)**

"Yet you have reported the Shredder destroyed." the skinny one recalled.

**(The building)**

"He has deceived us before." the Guardian reminded them.

**(Unknown building)**

"Investigate!" the chubby one ordered.

* * *

Five minutes later, the Guardian landed on the top of Shredder's skyscraper, then hid behind an old tree in the courtyard - which was a lot cleaner than from the aftermath of the battle. He then dashed towards the steps leading up to the door, hid behind a wall, and then dashed into the main room, but then stopped when he saw something he hoped was not true. Standing in the shadows of the other side of the room, near the wrecked Foot banner, was the Shredder himself, causing the Guardian to gasp.

"The Shredder, alive?!" he questioned shocked, not believing his eyes.

Shredder stood still in one spot, his eyes glowing.

"He's alive!" the Guardian snarled.

He frowned as he glared at Shredder, then pulled out his sword and lit it up. He then jumped towards Shredder - over the hole in the floor created by Baxter Stockman - and then sliced the Shredder through the torso, knocking him down. The Guardian then thought for a minute, as he'd taken Shredder down too easily, and then looked at the body.

"Huh?" he muttered.

The body, was actually a dummy of the Shredder, made up with used fabric filled with sand, a bowling ball for a head - two red berries stuck in two holes for eyes - a fake metal helmet, and a sign saying 'kick me' on the chest.

"What?!" he snarled angrily.

He then frowned as he heard sniggering, then turned around and sent a slash with his sword right at Mikey - who'd just popped down from the ceiling.

"Whoa!" he gasped, holding both hands up. "Wait! Wait, wait!"

Raph then jumped down from the ceiling near Mikey with his Sais out, Leo and Elisa jumped down and landed near the dummy Shredder, and then Donnie and Cath followed and landed in front of the Guardian.

"Easy. We're _not_ here to fight." Leo swore.

"If you lay a trap for me, then be prepared to fight." the Guardian snarled.

Elisa gulped slightly, as it'd been her idea to use the dummy Shredder to lure him to them all.

"Our bad." Mikey said. "Now, um, do you suppose you can...maybe..."

"We're looking for answers, that's all." Donnie assured.

"Look elsewhere." the Guardian snarled.

Mikey picked up a small device called a Turtle Tracker Donnie and Cath had made out of his belt.

"Cool, elsewhere it is. Now how's about putting that sword elsewhere." he said, dropping the tracker onto the Guardian's sword.

"Our master's missing." Raph explained, putting his Sais away. "We intend to find him."

"We haven't seen him since the battle with the Shredder." Cath explained.

The Guardian turned to Donnie and Cath, then turned his sword off and put it away.

"I cannot help you." he said, walking away.

"You once called yourself our ally." Elisa recalled, remembering her and Leo's first meeting with him.

"If you are, at least tell us if he's okay." Leo requested.

"I...cannot say." the Guardian said, turning around.

He threw a smoke pellet to the ground, and then vanished, as the Turtles looked away.

"Mikey?" Leo asked, as they all turned to their youngest sibling.

"One Turtle Tracker duly planted." Mikey reported, holding his hand up like an O shape.

"Well, so much for plan A." Elisa sighed.

"Hey, it was still a good idea." Raph commented, touching her shoulder.

"Sure was, sis." Cath smiled. "Good thing we prepared a backup."

Elisa smiled at her.

* * *

Later, the six Turtles all ran along a street, Donnie holding a tracker which showed the Guardian's location. The tracker beeped as it moved from location to location, then the Turtles stopped.

"He's still on foot, passing Fourth and D." Donnie explained.

The Guardian jumped from a rooftop, and then landed on another, then ran along it, and then jumped off it. He flipped forward through the air, before he landed on a fire escape, then he flipped forward off of it, and then landed on the road of the street below him. He then ran along it, as the six Turtles all jumped from one rooftop to another, then looked down at the street, and saw the Guardian dash around a corner.

"Come on." Donnie said.

They all jumped off the building and landed on the street. The Guardian dashed down into an alleyway, as Donnie kept checking the tracker.

"Man, this guy's fast." he groaned, as the tracker showed the Guardian turning another corner. "He's already made it to 12."

They all then made it to the alley, but saw no sign of the Guardian.

"You sure he went this way, Don?" Cath asked.

"That's what the scanner says." Donnie swore.

"Come on then." Leo said.

They all ran down the alley - which was a pretty long one.

The Guardian ran across a street, then hid in the doorway of a building. He then peeked out from the shadows of the doorway, but only saw a yellow car go by. He then dashed away from the street, as Donnie jumped into the alley across the street.

Leo then kicked his feet against one of the walls, then kicked his feet against the other wall, before landing next to Donnie, and then they ran onto the street. Cath jumped down onto the path with her left knee bent, then got up and followed, then Elisa kicked her feet against one of the walls, before landing behind Cath and followed. Raph kicked his feet against one of the walls, then landed and the path and followed his sister, then Mikey put his hands and feet against one of the walls, then landed on the path and followed the others.

The Guardian turned left as he ran down the street and down another one, as the Turtles kept chasing him.

Donnie, Mikey and Cath all hid behind the left side of the alley, while Leo, Raph and Elisa all jumped to the other side and hid near the wall. Leo - who was near the right end - peeked out from behind it, but saw no sign of the Guardian, as he walked to the middle of the gap.

"He's not here." he gasped.

"What?!" Elisa exclaimed, walking to the alley and looking down it.

Donnie walked towards them while checking the scanner.

"It appears his signal disappeared, right across the street." he explained, as Raph, Mikey and Cath joined them.

They all walked down the alley, and saw a big weird looking building. It had a rectangular back, but it also had half an oval shape for the front, with a lot of glass windows.

"But it's just an office building." Cath said.

"So was Shredder's, and that place nearly took us out." Raph recalled.

"I wonder why he'd go in there then?" Elisa wondered.

"To have his taxes done." Mikey guessed.

Donnie put his duffle bag down, put the tracker into it, and then pulled out a small device.

"Let's find out for sure." he said.

* * *

Later, inside the building, a security guard sat behind the main desk, looking down at four screens which showed part of the roof. On the wall behind him, was a sign saying 'T.C.R.I Techno Cosmic Research Institute'.

The guard then looked up as he heard a tapping noise on the front door, then he got up and opened it, but saw no one outside. This did allow the same device however to sneak past him, as he looked around one more time, but then closed the door. The device dashed towards his chair, as he walked towards it, and then sat down in it, and resumed his duties.

The device then lifted itself up via some legs, then an antenna lifted itself up from it's back, while a long tube with a camera lense came out of the front, and began looking around.

**(Outside)**

The Turtles and April were all in the Battle Shell - which was parked in the alley across the street - watching a screen which showed the camera, as Donnie controlled it in the passenger's seat - April being in the driver's seat.

"Now, let's see what's behind door number one." he said.

**(The building)**

The cam turned to the first door, and stared at it. It then began making its way towards the door, when the guard got up from his chair - pushing it back slightly as he did, causing it to hit the came, making it spin around.

**(Battle Shell)**

The Turtles and April watched as it spun around on the screen.

"Woah." Mikey gulped, covering his face. "I'm getting car sick."

"You better not in here, bro." Cath warned.

Donnie fiddled with the control.

**(The building)**

The cam finally stopped spinning, then it looked up at the sign.

**(Battle Shell)**

"Uh, guys, here's a new wrinkle." Donnie said.

Everyone looked at the screen, and saw the sign on it.

"I don't get it." Raph said, shaking his head.

"Techno Cosmic Research Institute." Donnie said.

"So?" Leo asked.

"Yeah?" Raph said.

"Huh?" Mikey said.

"Come again?" Elisa asked.

Cath on the other hand, understood where Donnie was coming from.

"Say the first letter in each word." she said.

"What? T.C.R.I." Mikey said. "Sorry, it's not ringing any...bells."

"T.C.R.I?" Raph questioned, thinking. "That's the..."

"It is..." Elisa said nervously.

"The...the..." Mikey stuttered.

"The what?" April asked demandingly. "Tell me?"

"T.C.R.I was printed on the canister of ooze that mutated us into what we are." Leo explained.

"The secret to our origin, could very well lie within the walls of that building." Donnie realized.

He then began moving the cam around some more, until it showed a hallway.

"Okay, let's snoop around." he said.

He fiddled with the control, as the others all leaned in, but then he turned to them.

"Uh, you guys are sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space here." he told them.

"Sorry." Leo said.

"Sorry." Elisa said.

"Sorry." Raph said.

"Sorry." Mikey said.

"Sorry." Cath said.

"Sorry." April said, as they all backed away.

Donnie fiddled with the control again as he turned back to the screen, then the others all leaned back in again.

**(The building)**

The cam moved along the hallway, then stopped near a door, and looked up at it, as it had a sign on.

**(Battle Shell)**

"Jackpot. The security control room." Donnie grinned, staring at the sign, which said 'Security'. "The brains to their security system."

"Can you look under that door to see what we're up against?" Leo asked.

"I think so." Donnie replied, unsurely.

**(The building)**

The cam's lens stretched out, then it peeked under the door.

**(Battle Shell)**

The Turtles and April looked at the screen, and saw a pair of boots walking towards the door.

"Uh-oh." Donnie muttered.

"Not good." Cath gulped.

**(The building)**

The door opened, causing the cam to spin around as it moved all over the hallway. It then hit against the wall, making it move to the middle of the hallway, just as it stopped spinning around. Before it could move on however, a pair of large wheels rolled over it, smashing it to pieces, then a pair of boots walked over its remains, as another guard - this one wearing green - pushed a trolley full of chemical tanks.

**(Battle Shell)**

The screen went static, making the Turtles moan.

"Well, now what?" April asked.

"Master Splinter might be in there." Leo said, getting everyone's attention. "Answers we've been looking our whole lives might be in there. So that means, _we're_ going in there."

* * *

Later, the seven of them were in the lair, and began organising their plan to get inside the T.C.R.I building. April sat on a folded chair with a laptop, Leo and Cath stood near the computers, showing the building, Donnie, Raph and Elisa sat on the couch, while Mikey was missing.

"Now, what exactly have we found out about T.C.R.I?" Leo asked. "April?"

"Okay. T.C.R.I is a highly successful new technologies company that's been around for the past 25 years. And whose head, corporate liaison is a..." April explained, before pressing a button on the laptop, bring up a newspaper article, and a picture of the man in charge. "..Mr. Mortu."

"Weird name." Elisa admitted.

"Sure is." Raph agreed.

"These are the blueprints, submitted to the building's planner's office when the building was constructed." Leo said, as the screens showed the blueprints of the building.

Mikey came down from above Raph, Elisa and Donnie on a harness and some wires, hanging upside down above his siblings.

"Looks as boring on the inside as it does on the out." he said.

"Depends, bro." Cath argued, folding her arms. "You never know what might be secretly hidden inside."

"Here's some of what our Cam Shell recorded before it became roadkill." April explained.

The Turtles turned to the screens, and saw one of them showing the desk with the roof camera videos.

"Surveillance camera cover the perimeter and the roof, and lased with alarm sensors." she explained.

"So, what we need is someone whose smart, capable, and techno savvy to get in, find the alarm cut off, and cut it off." Leo realized.

"Me!" Mikey grinned, getting down between Leo and Cath, upside down.

"I don't think so, bro." Cath said. "I think April's more suited."

"Me?!" April exclaimed, looking up at them.

"You'll sneak in past the guard, enter the security control room and deactivate the cameras and alarms." Leo explained, as Mikey lifted himself up.

"Okay." April said slowly.

"You've got a much better chance that us, April, due to our looks." Cath explained.

"Right." April stuttered.

Donnie approached her with a small device.

"Here's a schematic of some basic security panels you're likely to find inside." he explained, handing her the device.

"Once the alarms are off, you'll contact us on the Shell Cell, and then we'll gain access through the roof ventilation system." Leo explained.

"Makes...total sense." April said.

"After we're in, you'll reset the alarm and surveillance cameras, then sneak back outside, unnoticed." Donnie finished.

"Think you can handle it, April?" Cath asked.

"I think so." April said.

Mikey then dropped down beside her, still upside down.

"Then it all rests on your shoulders, girl." he told her. "No pressure."

"Uh-huh. That's all good." April said. "There's just a teeny, tiny detail of that plan missing."

"And what's that?" Elisa inquired.

"There's a guard, sitting right there!" April exclaimed.

"We'll be employing an old ninja trick: the art of distraction." Leo explained, pointing to the elevator.

"How?" April inquired, as they all turned to the elevator.

The elevator door opened up, showing a figure in the shadows.

"There he is now." Elisa smirked, having called him earlier.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, reveling itself to be Casey Jones, who had his gear all set, although his hockey mask was above his head.

"Somebody call for a distraction." he said.

April groaned and covered her face in embarrassment.

"My life is in the hands of a lunatic." she groaned.

Mikey then moaned - getting everyone's attention - as he began spinning around uncontrollably on the harness, before he finally stopped, getting all tangled up.

"Somebody want to help me out here?" he asked.

"You goofball." Cath sniggered, trying to hide a laugh.

"You really walked into that one, Mikey." Elisa teased.

* * *

The next night, April - dressed up in a business skirt and jacket - walked towards the T.C.R.I building, then pushed the door open and walked in.

_"You can defiantly do it, April." _Donnie said through an earpiece in her right ear.

April made her way to the desk, and then the guard looked up at her.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Vander Pepper of T.M.N.T university." April said. "I'm here to see Mr. Mortu."

"Uh, Mr. Mortu doesn't take appointments." the guard explained, showing no emotions.

"Listen, I've come a_ long_ way for this meet, at _his _request!" April snapped. "So either get him on the phone, or I'm gone!"

She frowned as she folded her arms.

The guard picked up the phone, not showing any emotions again.

_"Dr. Vander Pepper." _Mikey teased through the earpiece.

_"Nice one." _Cath sniggered.

Casey - wearing a grey overcoat - then barged into the building, holding a toaster in his hands, and a earpiece in his right ear.

"I wanna see the boss man, right now!" he bellowed angrily.

The guard put the phone down, as he and April turned to him.

_"Remember, Casey, just distract him long enough for April to sneak in and sneak out." _Leo reminded him.

Casey began walking towards April and the guard.

_"Yeah, don't take it too far." _Elisa told him.

_"Yeah, don't screw this up, bonehead.__"_ Raph advised.

Casey turned around slightly, touching his earpiece.

"If anyone's gonna screw this up, it'll be _you_, freak-face!" he snapped.

April gasped quietly, as the guard glared at him, before he turned back to them, remembering he couldn't talk to the Turtles.

_"Moran." _Raph scoffed.

"Yes?" the guard asked.

"I've got a complaint about one of your products!" Casey said rudely, slamming the toaster onto the desk.

"T.C.R.I doesn't manufacture toasters, sir." the guard explained calmly, as April folded her arms, and backed away to one of the doors.

"Oh, yeah? It says it right here!" Casey argued, lifting the toaster up, showing the bottom of the toaster.

"That says 'R.I.T.C'." the guard explained, looking at the sign Mikey had drawn on the bottom. "In crayon, sir."

"Now, I _want_ to see the head geek, or I'm gonna take this place apart!" Casey threated.

He brought his baseball bat out of his overcoat, and then began smashing the toaster, making good of his threat. The guard pressed a button on the desk, then another guard - this one being female - pushed open a door right next to April, and ran towards Casey.

"Give me a toaster, or give me _this_!" Casey snapped, throwing his bat away, before jumping onto the desk.

The male guard got up from his seat, as the female one made it to them, then Casey jumped off the desk and pulled them both down. The male guard nearly poked Casey's eye out as he stared at April, and then he winked at her.

April gasped, remembering the plan, then she turned, pulled the door the female guard had come in from, and ran through it. She ran towards the security room, then opened it up and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Whoa." he said amazed, looking around.

She saw the room was full of high-tech advanced technology, including a big tube in the middle of the room.

"Impressive." she commented, awing as she walked towards what looked like a computer.

She took out the device Donnie had given her, and looked at the schematics.

"Okay, I'm looking for the splitter from the main junction box which should look like..." she began, before looking around, and found nothing that matched the schematics. "Absolutely nothing here."

* * *

Outside, Leo shot a arrow with a rope on towards the T.C.R.I rooftop, where it then hit against the side of the roof, scaring away a bunch of pigeons. The Turtles all began moving along the rope like a tightrope, then all made it to the side of the roof.

_"Guys, this isn't going to work."_ April said through Donnie's headset Shell Cell.

"What's the problem, April?" Donnie asked.

_"I don't recognize the technology."_ April explained. _"Nothing makes sense in here. I can't turn off the roof alarm or the cameras."_

"Not good." Cath gulped, as they hadn't expected that.

"Um...anybody got a plan B?" Mikey asked hopefully.

The six of them all stayed silent for a minute, not knowing what to do.

"Getting in is gonna be a lot harder than I thought." Elisa realized.

"April, _we'll_ handle the camera, just get the alarm turned off _anyway_ you can." Donnie instructed.

* * *

Inside, April sighed as she walked past the big tube in the center of the room.

"Whatever." she sighed, annoyed. "Don't come whining to me if we all get captured and tortured and stuff."

_"April, just find a way, okay." _Cath said. _"I'm sure you'll find it."_

April turned to the tube.

"I hope so, Cathy." she sighed.

She put the device away, then walked towards it.

"A floor plan would be nice." she admitted.

She touched the center of the tube, which then showed a sign, making her back away. A large gush of liquid came up the tube, and then a hologram projection of the outside of the building showed up in the middle of the room, which she then turned to.

"Cool." she commented, completely amazed.

She walked towards the hologram, which showed a glass roof instead of what it looked like outside.

"Now, how do I turn off the roof sensors?" she wondered.

The hologram's roof then changed so it looked like the _real _one.

_"Roof sensors, off!"_ the computer said.

"Hmm? Guys, you're good to go." April said.

* * *

In the lobby, Casey growled as he swung his bat at the male guard, while the female one stood near the desk.

"Whoa!" the male guard yelped, dodging a whack, making Casey hit the floor.

The female guard picked up the chair and threw it at Casey. He then however, turned around and whacked the chair with his bat, smashing it to pieces. He laughed triumphantly, then turned to the male guard.

"Hey!" the guard exclaimed, grabbing Casey's bat.

They both then began fighting over it, when the female one looked at the cameras on the desk.

"What?!" she exclaimed, looking at a pigeon on one of them, but noticed it wasn't moving.

* * *

On the roof, Donnie was holding a pigeon puppet right in front of the camera - which was what the female guard could see.

"Hurry with that picture!" he urged.

Cath held a Polaroid camera nearby, and took a picture of the area the security camera was facing, behind the puppet. The picture came out of the camera, then she picked it up and looked at it, as Leo came up behind her.

"Got it." Cath said, once the picture cleared.

"Nice work." Leo commented, patting her shoulder.

They both got up, and then Cath turned and walked towards Donnie. She attached the picture to a piece of string, then put it over the security camera.

**(Inside)**

The female guard kept looking at the cameras on the desk, knowing something wasn't right. Donnie then pulled his pigeon puppet back, and then the guard stared at the cameras.

**(The roof)**

The six Turtles were all gathered near the roof ventilation system, as Donnie put the pigeon puppet and camera in his duffel bag.

"I don't know what bothers me more." Mikey said, as they all stared at the camera the picture was over. "That this thing actually works, or that Don carries around a pigeon puppet."

"As long as we get in, I don't care." Elisa said.

* * *

In the lobby, the female guard gasped, as Casey and the male one kept fighting over the baseball bat, before Casey pushed the male guard into the desk. The female one backed away from it, then Casey whacked the desk twice with his bat, as the male guard moved away from it.

"Whoa!" the male guard yelped.

He backed away towards a glass statue that waved around, as Casey moved towards him while swinging his bat, snarling as he did. Casey then smashed the glass statue into pieces, making the guard yelp again and run away.

* * *

On the roof, Raph stood near the ventilation shaft, as the others gathered around. He then kicked the shaft open, but to his surprise, discovered it was a fake.

"Hey, it's a fake. It doesn't go nowhere." he gasped, before turning to the others. "What kind of people would put a fake vent on the roof?"

"The kind who want this place to look normal." Donnie deduced.

"And who don't want any intruders to sneak in." Cath added.

"So much for Plan A." Elisa sighed, annoyed.

"Now what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"We cut through a window." Leo answered, getting the others to turn to him.

A few minutes later, all six of them were crawling along the side of the building on suction cups. They all then gathered together near one of the windows on the seventh floor, then Donnie took out a high-tech glass cutter out of his duffle bag. He put it on the window, then activated it, causing a blade to come out, and start spinning around the device, but the glass wouldn't cut.

"Dimond edged blades, and they're not even starching the surface!" Donnie complained, turning the device off.

The blades went back into the device, and then Donnie picked it up and put it back in his duffel bag.

"What's that mean?" Elisa asked, confused.

"This is no originally window glass, sis." Cath explained, rubbing her hand where Donnie had tried to cut.

"We better think of something, 'cause who knows how long that bat-happy idiot in the lobby can keep it up." Raph said, as they began climbing back up the building.

* * *

In the lobby, Casey was now standing on the desk, and was smashing it with his bat, while the two guards watched.

"What kinda customer service is this?!" Casey demanded, as he kept hammering the desk with his bat. "I simply refuse to be treated this way!"

He turned around and bashed the desk again, smashing the camera screens.

"Attica! Attica!" he bellowed.

The two guards then gathered together and turned to each other. Their eyes then glowed bright green for a odd reason, then they both turned to Casey again, and then the male one pulled out some sort of device. He pressed it, and then a metal door - that looked like a garage door - came down in front of the front door and all the windows.

"Wha?!" Casey gasped, completely shocked.

The female guard then walked towards, and then grabbed his bat. She then kicked the desk away so hard, it was sent flying across the room, and causing Casey fell onto the floor on his chest.

"Ah!" he moaned, looking up.

The female guard snapped his baseball bat in half, and then she and the male one looked down at him.

"Uh, guys, I got a newsflash for ya: Things are not what they seem in here!" Casey panicked, sitting up.

_"Just keep 'em busy, Casey." _Raph hissed, as Casey stared up at the guards looking scared. _"How tough can a couple of guards be?"_

The two guards pulled out a small metal retractable pole each, but then the ends lit up with electricity.

"I think I'm about to find out." Casey gulped nervously.

* * *

In the security room, April was pacing around the hologram.

_"April, the roof and the windows are a no go."_ Donnie explained.

_"The roof vent is a fake, and the window glass is impossible to cut." _Cath translated.

"You want another way in?" April inquired.

_"Bingo."_ Elisa replied.

"Well, no problem. This thing's a piece of cake." April assured, rubbing her hands.

She moved around the hologram.

"Okay...find me an entrance point?" she asked.

A window on the ninth floor of the hologram began flashing yellow.

_"Exhaust cover, currently active."_ the computer explained.

"Here we go. There's some kind of exhaust opening on the west side, ninth floor." April explained.

_"We'll check it out. Thanks."_ Leo said.

* * *

Outside, the six Turtles crawled up the west side wall, towards the window April had told them. Donnie then came up below the window, Mikey from above it, Leo and Cath on its west, and Raph and Elisa on its east side.

"There's nothing here." Raph said.

"This is the spot April said." Cath swore.

"Well, where's the exhaust cover?" Elisa inquired, confused.

"Hold on, you hear that? Air's coming out." Leo said, rubbing his hand over the cover. "You can feel it too."

Elisa rubbed her hand over the cover.

"You're right." she said.

"Amazing. Maybe it's some kind of hologram." Donnie realized, rubbing his hand over.

"Yeah, finally, a way in." Mikey cheered.

"Mikey..." Donnie began, as Mikey put his hand in, which went right through.

"Wait!" Donnie and Leo shouted.

Mikey stuck his head into the cover, and then looked at the room on the other side, upside down.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

He saw what looked like a normal hallway, when beams of energy came out from the walls and came together.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, as the energy came towards him. "Uh-oh."

He quickly pulled his head out, but then the energy shot right out of the cover, causing him to loose his balance.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried.

Mikey fell right onto him, and then they both began falling down towards the ground, yelling as they did, while their four siblings watched in horror.


	26. The Search for Splinter Part 2

The top of the Shredder's skyscraper burns with fire.

_Cath: Here's what's happened so far, so please keep up?_

Leo picks his swords up near the Shredder's supposed dead body, then his five siblings gathered around him.

_After our final battle against the Shredder and his Foot Clan..._

The Turtles - minus Donnie - all stare sadly at their father's walking stick, before Leo picks it up.

_..we found out someone had taken Master Splinter._

Raph drives his Shell Cycle along a city street in anger.

_I'll tell you, we practically..._

Elisa walks through Central Park wearing a trench coat.

_..turned the city upside down..._

Mikey dives the Sewer Slider through a sewer tunnel.

_..looking for him, but..._

Cath ducks down into a shadow near a warehouse at the docks.

_..he was no where to be found._

Donnie rode his hand gilder over Queens.

_Then Donnie had a thought._

"What about the Guardians." Donnie suggested, as the six Turtles stood in a street.

"Huh?" Elisa muttered, as they all turned to him.

"If you think about it, right after Splinter disappeared, they disappeared." Donnie recalled.

_So we lured..._

The blue-haired Guardian runs into the Shredder's throne room.

_..one of the Guardians into a conversational trap... _

The Guardian points his sword at Mikey's chest, as the other Turtles fall down from the ceiling.

_..which Elisa came up with._

"Our master's missing." Raph explained, putting his Sais away. "We intend to find him."

_We all knew the guy had answers, but he wouldn't say a word..._

Mikey drops a Turtle Tracker onto the Guardian's sword.

_..so we planted a Turtle Tracker on him._

The Guardian turned his sword off and put it away.

Donnie looks at a tracker, which showed the Guardian's location. The Guardian dashes down an alleyway, and when the Turtles got there, they only saw a big weird looking building.

_We shadowed him to this plain looking building, and we knew we couldn't get in without help._

A male security guard sits behind the main desk, looking down at four camera screens which showed parts of the roof.

Casey enters the building with a toaster.

_We had Casey create a diversion by doing crazy in the lobby._

Casey smashes the toaster with his baseball bat, then he stands on the desk, with the male guard on one side, and a female guard on the other.

"Now, I _want_ to see the head geek, or I'm gonna take this place apart!" Casey threated, as he smashed the desk.

He then jumped off the desk and pulled them both down. The male guard nearly poked Casey's eye out as he stared at April, and then he winked at her.

_A prefect choice for that job._

April gasped, then turned and ran towards a door.

_This then allowed April to sneak..._

She opened the door, and ran through it.

_..into the..._

April stands in the security control center, as a hologram of the building shows up.

_..security control room to deactivate the alarm systems._

The hologram's roof goes from glass to normal.

The six Turtles climb along the side of the building towards the ninth floor.

_She found us the only in in way up on the ninth floor..._

The Turtles all surround the window April told them.

"Some kind of hologram." Donnie said, rubbing his hand over.

_But as usual..._

Casey stands on the desk, when the female guard grabs his bat, then kicks the desk away, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Ah!" he moaned.

_..nothing ever goes as planned._

The female guard snapped his baseball bat in half, and then she and the male one looked down at him, their eyes glowing green.

"Mikey, wait!" Donnie called, as Mikey climbed into the hologram.

"Whoa!" he yelped, hanging upside down.

Beams of energy came out of the walls, and shot towards him.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

He quickly pulled his head out, but then the energy shot right out of the cover, causing him to loose his balance.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried.

Mikey fell right onto him, and then they both began falling down towards the ground, yelling as they did.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey kept yelling as they fell towards the ground.

"Donnie, kick off of me!" Mikey yelled. "Quick!"

Donnie took out his Bo, then spun around and kicked his feet against Mikey's shell. He then landed against the wall with his suction cups on his knees, then bent backwards and held his Bo out. Mikey took out one of his Nunchucks and then wrapped it around Donnie's Bo, and then Donnie pulled him against the wall.

"Wha?!" Mikey yelped.

His knees hit against the wall, then he looked down and saw they were both only a few feet away from the ground.

"Whoa." Mikey sighed in relief. "Got any clean underwear in that goodie bag of yours?"

"You goofball." Donnie smirked.

Their four siblings and sighed in relief on the ninth floor.

* * *

Inside, Casey was thrown towards the metal front door, then he fell to the ground once he hit it.

"Ahh!" he groaned, looking up. "Uh-oh."

The female guard charged at him with her electric pole,, but once she got close, he dodged by rolling away, making her hit the door. He then rolled onto his chest, but then looked up once he saw he landed in front of the male guard's feet. The male guard then picked him up by the collars of his trenchcoat, and then his eyes glowed.

"You know, you really gotta work on your customer relations." Casey scoffed.

He slid his arms out of his coat sleeves, then jumped down, and then jumped away as both guards tried to hit him with their electric poles, making them hit each other, shocking each other.

"Arghh!" they moaned, as they dropped them.

Casey laughed as he turned to them, but then the shock wore off.

"Uh..." Casey muttered.

He then saw the poles on the floor, and picked them up.

"Aha." he grinned.

He twirled them around as the guards came at him, then he held one at them, making them back away, but then the power on it went out.

"Oh, crud." he mumbled.

The guards charged at him as he backed away, but then he held the other at them.

"Aha!" he grinned.

The guards both backed away.

"Goongala!" Casey shouted, as he charged at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, a guard in a green outfit rode along some sort of hover sled, then turned it left down the hallway with the security control room. He then however backed it up, and noticed the door was open slightly. He then put the hover sled down, and got off it to investigate.

In the security control room, April was still pacing around the hologram of the building.

"Say that again?" she repeated, having heard something from the Turtles.

_"There's a booby trapped hologram covering the ninth floor exhaust port." _Leo explained. _"It's active, and the _only _way inside. Can you shut it down?"_

"Uh, standby." April said. "Deactivate ninth floor exhaust port!"

The hologram turned around 180 degrees, then the exhaust port square on the ninth floor glowed yellow.

_"Plasma exhaust system, deactivated." _the computer said.

* * *

Outside, the hologram vanished, showing the hole Mikey had climbed through, and then the six Turtles all climbed up towards it.

"Let's move." Leo said quietly, once he and Raph were inside.

Cath and Elisa then climbed up, and then so did Mikey and Donnie, and then they all ran down the hallway.

"We're in, April." Donnie reported, once they stopped.

* * *

"That's great, guys." April said, as the hologram vanished.

She then gasped as the security door opened up, and the guard wearing green walked in. She turned around and hid behind the tube, as the guard's eyes glowed green. He then walked towards April once he spotted her, as she backed away scared, then he got ready to pounce on her, when Casey came into the room.

Casey kept up behind the guard and shocked him with the pole, making him scream, before getting flung to the other side of the room. April turned as the guard hit the wall beside her, and landed upside down.

"I take it things got a little out of hand." she guessed.

"These people mean business." Casey replied, twirling the pole. "Let's book!"

They both ran out of the door, then April closed it behind her.

"Huh. This baby's better than my baseball bat." Casey said proudly, holding the pole up, before it went out. "Agh!"

"Let's get outta here." April said, before she ran towards the door to the lobby.

"Uh, hang on!" Casey said, before he followed.

He got to the door before her.

"You don't want to go in there." he assured, putting the pole between the handles, jamming the door. "Believe me."

On the other side, the two guards Casey had battled, were bashing against the door, trying to get it open.

"Back this way." Casey said, as they both ran right down a hallway.

They both then stopped when two guards - one male with short black hair, and one African female with short dyed red hair - came running towards them. They both stopped and turned around, only for another male guard with ginger hair, and Mr. Mortu himself to show up on the other end.

"There they are, Mr. Mortu!" the guard said, pointing at the pair.

The guard ran at them, while Mr. Mortu - who had purple hair and a purple beard, and wearing a black suit - stopped for a minute, before following the guard.

April and Casey stopped, turned back to the female guard and the one with black hair, then turned back to Mr. Mortu and the ginger haired guard.

"Think we can take 'em?" April asked.

"Nope. We don't stand a chance." Casey replied, cracking his knuckles. "But at least we can go down fighting. Goongala!"

Mr. Mortu and the three guards kept running at them, but then stopped suddenly, and approached them at a walking pace. The black haired one brought out a electric pole, then held it up as Casey and April noticed all four of them had glowing eyes.

Casey crackled. "Bring it on, you corporate goons!" he dared.

"What?! No!" April argued. "No one's bringing anything on!"

Casey groaned as the two guards on the other side of the lobby door kept banging against it.

"We're getting out of here!" April said frantically.

She looked around, and then saw the hover sled near the security room, and then an idea came to her.

As the two guards on the other side of the lobby door kept banging on it, April and Casey then smashed it open while riding the hover sled, knocking them aside.

"Whoo!" Casey whooped.

He then laughed as he and April turned to each other, while the hover sled flew towards the front door.

"Aghhh!" they both screamed, turning to it.

The hover sled then smashed the front door open, then it moved towards the alleyway the Battle Shell was parked in. April and Casey then got off it, turned and ran towards the end of the alley, then peeked out from it, and saw Mr. Mortu, the black-haired male guard, and the ginger haired one standing by the wrecked front door.

"This...is unacceptable." Mr. Mortu said, as his eyes glowed.

He and the turned guards turned around, and then walked back through the lobby.

"Well, that went better than expected." Casey admitted.

"Then your expectations are whacked!" April panted, turning to him. "I'm pumping so much adrenalin, I won't sleep for two weeks."

"Anyway, mission accomplished." Casey said. "You did pretty good in there."

April smiled at his complement. "Well, so did you." she admitted, blushing.

"I did?" Casey blushed. "Well, I guess I did."

He backed away towards he hover sled, but then fell over as it moved, making April laugh.

_"Hey, are you guys safe?" _Leo asked through the headset.

"Barely." April replied. "Listen, guys..."

* * *

The Turtles all climbed through a hole and into another hallway in the ventilation system.

_"..there's more to this place that meets the eye." _April explained, before the headset went static.

"Ah!" Donnie gasped, touching it.

"April? April?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Guess we lost her." Cath deduced.

"My guess is there's some kind of signal dampener in here." Donnie guessed.

"Guys, shh!" Raph shushed, finger over his lips.

He pointed down to a vent cover in front of him, and then all six of them surrounded it. They then all saw a bald headed man in a red and green jumpsuit pushed a cart full of yellow canisters down a hallway, the same type of cart that smashed the Cam Shell.

Elisa then pulled the cover up, then Leo jumped down into the hallway, and quickly hid in a doorway on his right. Raph then followed but hid in a doorway on his left, then Cath jumped down and hid in one on her right. Elisa then jumped down and hid in one on her left, then Donnie jumped down and hid in one on his right, then Mikey jumped down and hid in one on his left.

The man turned around as he thought he heard something, but saw no one. He then walked through an open door at the end of the hallway, which then shut automatically. The Turtles then came out of the doorways, then all ran towards the door the man had walked through.

Once there, Leo pushed it open, but saw three more doors in the square shaped room - one in the middle of each wall. They all walked into it, then Mikey walked towards the door on the right side of the room, Leo and Cath towards the one in front of them, and Raph and Elisa towards the one on the left side.

Mikey opened the right side door up, but saw a room exactly the same as the room they were standing on.

"Huh?" he said. "Déjà vu."

He turned to his siblings.

"It's just like this one." he said.

"Scout this floor, then meet back here in five." Leo instructed.

The others nodded, then they each walked through a different door each - Elisa following Raph, and Cath following Leo.

Donnie walked through one, then looked around at another square room.

Raph and Elisa then separated, Raph going left, Elisa going right. Raph opened another door, and found another room exactly the same, then Elisa opened hers, and saw another room exactly the same as well.

Cath then separated from Leo and walked through a door on her right, but then saw another room exactly the same. Leo walked through a door on his left, walked right through another square room, then walked through a door on his left.

Mikey opened a door, looking around the room, as Raph came in through another door, with his shell turned to Mikey. Both brothers then turned to each other, then Raph ran through the door Mikey had come in through.

Cath then pushed a door open, when Elisa opened up one in front of her, leading them both into another square room. Elisa then ran to her right and opened another door up, then ran through it, while Cath ran to her right as well, and opened and ran through the fourth door in the room.

Leo opened another door up, then walked through a room, while Raph opened another door up, and walked through another room. Mikey opened another door up, then ran towards a door on his right and ran through it.

Donnie ran through a door, then opened one up on the opposite side of the room, and ran through it. Elisa then ran through one, then ran to her left, opened another door up, and ran through it.

Mikey then opened a door up, followed by Cath, Raph, Donnie, Elisa, and Leo, all looking around different rooms.

All six of them then opened a door at the same time, and entered the same hallway - Mikey, Elisa and Raph on the left, Donnie, Cath and Leo on the right.

"Okay...that was weird." Mikey admitted, as they came together.

"I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese." Raph said.

"More like a hamster running through a maze." Elisa shrugged.

"It's like this is all designed just to keep people going in circles." Donnie deduced.

"Whoever made this building, sure came up with a lot of ways to fool intruders." Cath commented.

They all gasped as they heard a noise, then Leo dived into the room Elisa had came out of. The others then followed him, then they all peeked out of the doorway through a small crack, and saw two men in the same outfit as the bald man - one pushing a cart full of yellow canisters.

"Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight." he said, with blonde hair.

"Why?" the other asked, who was brunette.

The blonde laughed. "They had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster." he chuckled.

"Oh, that's why they'll all reporting to decontamination." the brunette realized with a chuckle. "Poor slobs."

Once they were both down the hallway, Raph opened the door, and the six Turtles came out of the room.

"Mikey, Cath and I can check to see where this elevator goes." Donnie said, as they all turned to a elevator behind him.

"Good. And Raph, Elisa and I will ghost those two." Leo decided.

He, Raph and Elisa then ran down the hallway after the two men, while Mikey, Cath and Donnie ran towards the elevator. Mikey grabbed the elevator doors as they were about to close, then he pulled them open. He then walked into the elevator, and then Donnie and Cath ran into it and turned around.

"Hmm?" Mikey muttered, looking at all the buttons. "Ten floors, fifty buttons. Let's see where you take us."

He pressed a button, then the elevator went down one floor. When the door opened however, the three Turtles saw exactly the same hallway from before.

"Huh?" Cath muttered, scratching the back of her head.

"Try another floor." Donnie suggested.

"Good idea." Mikey agreed.

He pressed another button, closing the door, then the elevator went down another floor. Once the door opened again, they saw exactly the same hallway again.

"Didn't we just do this?" Mikey inquired.

"They must be the same, just like the rooms." Cath deduced.

Mikey pressed another button, closing the door.

* * *

As the two men with the cart full of canisters walked through an open door, then turned right down a hallway. Raph, Elisa and Leo all peeked out of the doorway, then creeped towards the corner of the hallway the men had walked down, when they heard a noise. They peeked round the corner, but saw only an empty hallway, with a wall on the end.

"Where'd they go?" Raph questioned.

"Well, they can't have just vanished." Elisa said.

Leo walked down the hallway as he brought one of his swords out. Raph and Elisa then followed him, as he poked his sword through the wall, showing it was a hologram.

"Holographic." he said, taking his sword out. "But, without the booby trap."

"Then let's do it." Raph grinned.

"This place gets weirder and weirder." Elisa commented, as they walked through the hologram - Leo putting his sword away as he did.

* * *

Meanwhile, the elevator Cath, Mikey and Donnie were in opened up again, showing another hallway exactly the same as the others.

"Should we..?" Mikey asked.

"Next." Donnie answered.

Mikey pressed another button, and then the elevator door closed.

"I'm starting to think only the ground floor is different." Cath admitted.

The elevator went down another floor, but when the door opened up, they all gasped, as the male guard with black hair, and the female African one came walking down the hallway.

"Wha?!" they gasped.

Cath jumped and hid herself on the ceiling, while Donnie and Mikey hid on either side of the doorway, as the two guards walked towards the elevator.

"Mortu so overacts!" the male guard complained. "I didn't even touch that guy in the lobby!"

"But you torched Newman, and he touched that guy in the lobby!" the woman argued, both referring to Casey's rampage earlier.

They both entered the elevator as Donnie and Mikey joined Cath on the ceiling, making it a tight squeeze as the door closed.

"Newman." the male guard hissed.

The three Turtles held onto each other on the ceiling to keep them from falling down. The female guard pressed three buttons, then a ghostly phantom symbol came up above all the buttons, as the elevator began moving downwards.

"This suit is killing me. I can't wait to get out of it." she admitted.

The door then opened up, then the two guards walked into a large red room which looked completely different from the other floors. The three Turtles then dropped down from the ceiling, and looked through the room.

"Wow." Donnie said, amazed by all the technology.

The two guards walked towards four circles on the floor near the edge of the floor. They then stood on two of them, which then opened up, and they fell right through it, without even screaming.

"Did you see..?" Mikey asked nervously, as the three Turtles walked into the room.

"Yep." Cath stuttered.

"Uh-huh." Donnie mumbled, shocked.

They all walked towards the circles, then looked down to see a very deep pit on the other side of the ledge.

"Myself, I would've fired the decorator." Mikey admitted.

They all looked back down the pit.

"Just look at this place." Donnie said. "It's like some sort of techno-organic fusion."

"Translation, please?" Mikey asked Cath.

"Ugh. He means, it looks like some giant machine with body parts in." Cath translated.

Donnie took out some harnesses from his duffle bag. "We're going down there." he said.

"Looks more like a giant stomach to me." Mikey gulped. "Which means I don't want to think about what down there entrails...entails."

"Come on, Mikey." Cath said, grabbing his arm, dragging him towards Donnie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Raph and Elisa all walked through the other side of the holographic wall, which led into another red room. They all looked around as they walked down a hallway, but then spotted the two workers they'd been following. They all ran and hid behind a wall, as the brunette worker lifted the last canister up, and put it on the cart, as the blonde walked towards some weird computer, and pressed a button on it.

"Okay. Decontamination lines have been refilled." he reported, as the brunette pushed the cart away.

The blonde then followed him, and then they both walked out of the room.

The three Turtles then ran towards some sort of closed tube, and hid behind it.

"I hate to think what these clowns have done to Master Splinter." Raph spat.

"We don't even know if he's here." Leo argued quietly.

"Oh, he's here alright." Raph said. "I can feel it."

"I hope you're right." Elisa admitted. "I'd hate to think we've come here for nothing."

* * *

A little later, Mikey, Cath and Donnie had all rappelled down to the bottom of the pit, and hid just above a door. They all peeked down from it, and saw three guards - the male one from the lobby, the black haired male one and the ginger haired one. They also saw a weird looking device with small pads on, which was over some water, as well as a bunch of cocoons on either side of the room.

A large tube then showed up near the door, and then the bald worker the Turtles had seen through the hallway fell through it, then walked towards the three guards. The guard in the front then touched his neck, and then his face fell off, reveling it to be a disguise for a robot suit.

"Ah!" Mikey gulped, before Cath covered his mouth.

"Shh." Donnie shushed.

Mikey nodded as Cath pulled her hand back.

"Can this freak show get any weirder?" he wondered quietly.

The guard pulled off the rest of his disguise, reveling himself to be a small pink alien with tentacles in the middle of the robot.

"There _is_ more here than meets the eye." Cath said quietly, completely shocked.

Mikey covered both his and Donnie's mouths with his hands, while he covered Cath's with his left foot, but she was so shocked, she didn't push it away.

The other three aliens took off their disguises, then they all flew out of their robot suits on a hover pad, towards the pads on the device. They then landed on the pads, as cranes came out of the device, and picked up the robot suits. One-by-one, the suits were dropped into the water, then another crane picked up the disguises, and put them in one of the cocoons.

_"Decontamination, commencing." _a voice said.

Hoses then came down from the ceiling, and fired water at the aliens, making them yelp.

* * *

Meanwhile, the blue-haired Guardian walked down a hallway, then turned and walked through a pentagon shaped door as it opened up. He walked along a lit pathway towards a circle in the middle of the room, as his three masters sat on in their chairs.

"My lords, you summoned me?" he asked, turning and bowing to his masters.

"Guardian, your reports state, that security had to remove a tracking device from you this evening?" the chubby one questioned.

"How did it get planted on you..?" the skinny one began.

"Without your knowledge?" the woman finished.

The Guardian sighed, completely annoyed by how that had happened. "The Ninja Turtles are resourceful." he answered.

Two lights then lit up, one on either side of him, showing two pedestal columns. The one on his left had the destroyed Shell Cam on, while the one on his right had the Polaroid camera and picture Cath had taken from the roof.

"We also found one of their damaged surveillance devices inside our lobby." the chubby one explained.

The Guardian turned to the camera and picture.

"And they have somehow overcome our own devices on the roof." the skinny one explained.

The Guardian turned to the three of them.

"We are very troubled." they all said.

"We Utroms have remained undetected for centuries." the skinny one began.

"And none of our domains had ever been infiltrated." the woman added.

"Until now!" the chubby one snapped.

"Everything we have been working towards..." the skinny one said.

"..our chance to_ finally_ go home, is at risk." the woman finished.

"The Turtles don't know anything for certain!" the Guardian assured. "Their human friends didn't even get past the lower corridor!"

Another light showed up, and then Mr. Mortu showed up in the room.

"However their friends appear to have manipulated our security systems." he corrected. "Interrupted our holo-shield and seriously compromised our amenity among humans."

"Your assessment?" the woman inquired.

"There is no doubt in my mind; the Turtles, are in the house." Mr. Mortu explained.

"Find them!" the council ordered.

The Guardian and Mortu nodded at them.

* * *

As Donnie, Cath and Mikey kept looking at the Utroms getting soaked on the device pads - which now had much more than just the four from earlier - and alarm went off.

_"Attention, this is an intruder alert!" _a voice buzzed, shocking the three Turtles. _"All search protocols are in effect. We have a breach!"_

"Uh-oh. I think we've been found out." Donnie realized.

"But how?" Cath wondered.

The water from the hoses then stopped soaking the Utroms.

"More intruders?!" one exclaimed, as he was one that had encountered April and Casey. "My skin can't take another scouring!"

"There they are?!" another exclaimed, spotting the Turtles.

"Uh-oh." Mikey gulped.

The Utroms all groaned.

"Up we go." Mikey said.

He pressed a button on his harness, and then he, Donnie and Cath were rappelled up towards the ledge.

"After them!" an Utrom ordered.

They all left the pads on the device, then used their own to go up a messy tube.

Mikey, Cath and Donnie all climbed back onto the ledge, then Donnie put the harnesses back in his duffle bag. They then all gasped as they saw the Utroms come out of the other end of the tube - which was on their level - and then they fired lasers out of their hover pads.

Cath turned, and then saw another tube on the other side of the room.

"Follow me!" she shouted, as she ran towards it.

Donnie and Mikey then both followed her, then they all dived into the tube, which was covered in gunk. They all screamed as they slid down it, which seemingly went on for miles, but then they all shot out of the bottom, into another hallway.

"Okay, I am officially grossed out." Mikey said, as Cath shook her head.

"Could've been worse." she said fairly.

"Um, Cathy..." Donnie muttered, pointing behind her.

She turned and saw two more Utroms - who were in their robot suits - running towards them with their electric poles.

"Get them!" one shouted.

The three Turtles gasped, got up and then ran down the hallway, as the Utroms on the hover pads came down the tube and joined their friends - some firing lasers as they did.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph, Elisa and Leo - who'd also heard the alarm - ran towards a doorway, and then peeked out from it, and looked down a hallway. Nine Utroms however - five on hover pads, four in robot suits - all showed up on the other side as they turned to them.

"What the?!" Raph exclaimed.

"What the shell?!" Elisa exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Leo muttered.

The Utroms on the hover pads fired their lasers at the three of them, as they ran off down the hallway. They then all jumped and flipped forward, using their hands to push up and pounce forward, until they were out of range of the lasers.

They then stopped as they came to an end with two different hallways.

"Which way?" Elisa asked frantically.

"This way!" Leo answered, grabbing Raph's and Elisa's hands, and ran down the left hallway.

The Utroms on the hover pads fired again as the three Turtles approached another door, which then opened up. They ran through the door, which then closed behind them, then it opened again once the Utroms got there, and then they looked around.

Leo then jumped down in front of them, and then dived and pounced two in the robot suits, tackling them down. Elisa then jumped and split kicked two on the hover pads, sending them into a wall, and then she pounced on one in a robot suit, tackling it.

Raph then jumped down, whacked one on a hover pad away, as the last robot suited one came up behind him with two electric poles. He then turned and roundhouse kicked it in the chest, knocking it against a wall, while dropping one of the poles, which he then caught.

"Ow!" it yelled.

Another in a robot suit then came at Raph, and tried to hit it with its electric pole, but Raph blocked it with the one he caught, getting them locked in a type of sword fight.

Elisa dodged a few blasts from one on a hover pad as she ran towards it, then when she got close, she jumped up and kicked it right in the face, sending it flying across the room, until it hit the floor.

Leo turned and saw Raph locked in his sword fight, when two more in robot suits charged at him. He then jumped up, kicked his feet against the wall, and then landed behind them both. He then spun around and kicked them away, grabbing ones electric pole as he did, and then he threw it at the one Raph was fighting like a boomerang, which hit it in the leg.

"Aghh!" it screamed, falling down onto its butt.

The Utrom looked up at its robot suit, then its head shook, and then the eyes glowed, as the three Turtles gathered together.

"We take 'em out, but they keep coming!" Raph complained, as the Utrom pulled its robot up.

The three Turtles backed away, as the Utroms in the robot suits began walking towards them.

"Whatever these things are, they're starting to creep me out." Elisa admitted nervously.

The three Turtles then backed away towards a door, then they turned around when it opened, and saw their three younger siblings on the other side.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here." Mikey said.

"This way." Donnie said, directing them to follow him.

They all turned and ran down the hallway, as the Utroms on the hover pads fired their lasers at them. They then all ran through another door as it opened up, then Donnie, Mikey and Cath heaved a weird machine that was near the door, pushing it down and blocking the Utroms path.

The three younger Turtles smiled at their achievement, while the older three gasped at the room they were in.

"Whoa." Mikey gasped, as he, Donnie and Cath took a better look at the room.

They looked around, and saw several Utroms in cocoon tanks with water in, in large machines.

"Matrix city!" Mikey commented, as they walked towards the machines.

"What is this place?" Raph wondered. "A morgue?"

Leo gasped. "I hope not, because look!" he panicked, pointing at a cocoon.

"Huh?" Elisa muttered.

They all turned to the cocoon Leo was pointing at, and saw Master Splinter inside.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie gasped.

"Father!" Cath panicked, as they all ran towards him.

Once there, Donnie and Cath looked at the machine.

"Oh, man... Is he...is he..." Mikey asked, unable to find the words.

"Give them a chance, Mikey." Elisa sneered.

"Well, he seems okay." Cath deduced. "From what we can tell, this is some sort of bio-suspension unit. Which means, he's in stasis."

"Then let's cut him out!" Raph said, bringing his Sais out.

"Wait, we might do more harm than good." Leo argued.

"Leo's right." Donnie agreed. "We don't understand this technology."

"We can't just leave him in there." Mikey argued. "Guys, figure something out."

"Okay. Just, uh...give me and Cath a minute to study this." Donnie requested.

A loud noise then made them all turn back to the door Cath, Donnie and Mikey had blocked.

"I don't think you have a minute!" Elisa argued.

The machine was blown away, and then the Utroms all piled into the room.

"Careful with your weapons, discharge." one on a hover pad said. "We cannot afford to damage the tech-organic equipment in this chamber!"

Another then fired its lasers at the Turtles, one of which then exploded right near them, knocking the younger three towards the tube near Splinter, and the older three onto the floor away from it.

"What did I just say?!" the first asked, as they all turned sternly towards the one that fired.

"Sorry." it said.

They then all moved towards the Turtles as they all got back up.

Leo, Raph and Elisa then all brought out their weapons, and then jumped at the Utroms. The ones on the hover pads then fired at them, with Raph deflecting some with his Sais, as Leo and Elisa dodged them, and then slashed their weapons at them.

Mikey lifted himself off the machine showing Splinter's stats, then he turned as one on a hover pad dashed towards him. It then fired lasers at him, but he managed to dodge them all, then he jumped and kicked it right in the face, causing its hover pad to move out of control.

"Whoa!" it yelped, as the hover pad fired lasers uncontrollably.

The lasers ended hitting whatever it aimed at, including some of the equipment. It then blasted one inside a robot suit near Raph, knocking it towards a wall as Raph ducked.

"Ahh!" the second Utrom groaned.

It climbed out of its suit as it began to sparkle, and then it blew up.

The one on the hover pad kept spinning out of control, firing more lasers at random, then Donnie gasped when he saw the lasers getting closer to Master Splinter.

"Oh, no!" he gasped.

He dived over Splinter's cocoon as a laser was about to hit it, taking the blast, which then knocked him flying into another room.

"Donnie!" Cath cried, getting up.

She ran towards the room as Donnie came to a halt, his shell hitting against some sort of machine with a large platform.

"Don!" Leo shouted, deflecting a blast from another Utrom on a hover pad.

He then turned to the door Cath had just ran through, and saw a another on a hover pad flying towards it. He ran towards the door, then growled, and sliced the hover pad in half.

"Agghh!" the Utrom yelped, before crashing into the room that was out of control, knocking them both down.

Leo then landed on the floor and ran towards the door as he put his swords away.

Mikey, Raph and Elisa all kicked one of the robots away, then ran towards the door their siblings had gone through.

As the robots got back up, Mr. Mortu himself ran into the room, and looked shocked by all the damage that had happened.

"What have you done?!" he exclaimed.

His fellow Utroms all turned to him, as he slowly walked towards the door the Turtles had ran through.

Cath checked on Donnie as Leo, Raph, Elisa and Mikey came up behind them.

"You okay, Don?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine, Leo." Donnie grunted.

"Get him on that platform." Cath instructed.

Leo and Raph grabbed Donnie's arms, while the girls grabbed his legs, then lifted him up onto the platform, as Mikey joined them.

"Stop!" Mr. Mortu bellowed, once he got into the room.

The Turtles all turned to him in shock.

"Listen to me, you must get off of their immediately!" Mortu bellowed.

"Ahh!" the Turtles gasped, their eyes widened.

"I can't move my feet!" Mikey complained.

"Neither can I!" Elisa exclaimed.

They all looked at themselves as the platform began powering up, their feet sparkling. Mortu ran towards the platform's controls, and then tried to stop it as a bright light appeared on the Turtles left.

"I can't stop it!" Mortu exclaimed. "It's too late!"

A blue light then went over the six Turtles, then they moaned as they all began vanishing piece by piece. Mortu covered his eyes with his arm, then lowered it when the light vanished, and saw that the Turtles had all vanished.

"Agh! They're gone!" he gasped, as his fellow Utroms entered the room.

He wondered frantically where they could've gone, and how it was all his fault.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of Season 1. Don't worry, I will be doing the other seasons as well.**


End file.
